Proeliator of Rutilus Diluculo
by Marutectz552
Summary: For him Fate is a meaning, it is worthless and so little to one man. He defied his own fate of being the savior of a world that had scarred him so. With him the world gave him his Sadness, for all his grief and anger that all were thrown upon him which brought fear to send his own world to the edge. So from as the Destroyer he becomes the Savior of a world anew, as he brings hope.
1. Chapter 1

"_**The Wandering Shinobi"**_

It was a sunny day in the village, as children played, adults tended to their business. A local villager named Zaki who was the elder brother of Raki seemingly watched the road with an unreadable expression as he saw a figure walk slowly from the light, its front seemingly blocked by its shadow. His fingers twitched as word from the elder was that a Claymore, a sliver witch as his kind called them would be coming to exterminate a Yoma in hiding here.

He himself apparently was the Yoma as he had no idea when so he had to slip in a few meals before preparing to leave.

Starting with a villager tonight and maybe the human's little brother whose body he had taken over the weeks prior.

Oh the boy tasted so sweet by smell alone, that it took all his self control to force the hunger down.

"_Savoring a meal is always the best when it rips with sweetness." _

He got pulled from his thoughts in order to look at a commotion forming ahead.

Villagers looked to hear the soft padding sound of footwear as a lone figure walked to the gates, and whispers of the potential of claymore came around as Zaki hissed under his breath to see if this was the Witch sent to kill him. The figure walked causally as the clouds shunned the sun to reveal a black clothed figure of some sorts with either a straw or grained hat.

It covered his face concealing him from view as the man with a coat that dropped to his shins, which also covered up to his neck. It was closed as the black coated man seemingly walked into the village without a care, and many returned to their duties though watched the man as it appeared to be a traveling mercenary or possible bandit.

Zaki could smell he was human, though something made him bothered by its scent this human was covered in blood.

Extremely fresh, if the scent could've passed for by a few hours. Usually a human with that amount of blood must've been attacked and had successfully fended the ambush or attack off.

Sighing he went to go find the humans brother that he took his mind from, Raki of whatever his name was as he traveled down the road.

The black trench coated man walked to a man who was shipping goods to the next town over. Warily he looked down to see the stranger looking at him. Slowly the merchant asked, "What can I do for you traveler?" The young man answered in a voice that seemed to be in a monotone, which scared the merchant shit-less as it did not sound human at all. Maybe the Yoma infesting the village had made him paranoid as the he tried to answer without trembling.

"I'm inquiring if there is an Inn or Tavern in the town. Can you direct me to one?"

The man pointed down to the main street, where the church was and take the road to the right their was a business called "_Hallie's Inn._"

There he could find a room for the night.

Somewhat relived, the cloaked man handed him a few silver coins for his help as he quietly walked down the street.

Walking down the road the man could see the people edge away from him, as fear was the prominent emotion his eyes could see.

"_Fear, it's on everyone's face. But why?"_

Fear was something he could use to influence others back in his own village.

Again something very common, sadly.

He looked to see children with widened eyes back away from him, he could relate. Just a new face to a town that had suffering attacks from a Yoma imbedded within their citizens. Human eyes nor ears could find the creature, a so called demon. Ever since arriving here, the shinobi had taken a preferred interest to see if they were powerful enough to be a threat.

So far, not really.

Not to say they weren't deadly, no they were deadly towards normal people.

Yet the fact remained these demons were a mockery of the word since the Biju could've been offended by such lowly creatures, even the mighty kitsune that was once housed inside of him would've snorted at these creatures.

Glancing around him, he was inhaling the scent of blood, not very old as well much to surprise of his mind. Several alleys had the strongest scent of a rotting smell, very subtle that the average human could not detect. For him it was clear as day, these Yoma were inside the town." _Great, there's one already nearby, must've watched me come through."_

Either the Yoma was bored or it didn't wish to cross paths with him.

"_Good thing that the Yoma and bandits early on had some money on them, I'd be in a bind to get a place for the night_. _They thought I was an easy target, well see you in hell if I ever get there to tell them that..._"

Smiling at his crude fate, he went back on that fight. It seemed that Yoma, he killed after the bandits, was on the level of killing a Chunin in his own land.

Seemed easy yet potentially hazardous if he let his guard slip up, nothing was easy to kill if you were cocky.

Just then a young little child ran into him, causing him to grunt from the impact.

He watched girl that was rubbing her head. He noted she looked quite scared, when she looked up in fear to see red eyes analyzing her in a bored yet curious manner.

Within a moment the red eyes receded behind a straw-veil under a straw hat.

She was scared as her mother told her to watch out for strange people as the red disappeared to see green jadish eyes that made her looked awed at them.

"Be careful of your surroundings child, it'd be thoughtful to watch were you go."

Maybe it was that calm voice that caste a surprisingly creepy feeling, that the girl merely spoke in a weak voice, "Sorry mister, I...I was just running an errand for my mama from the Inn."

The man merely smiled if faintly if she saw briefly, "Is it Hallies Inn that you came from?"

Happily the little girl nodded before she looked at the store, "Yes I did. Mama needed some food for the kitchen but the man said he didn't accept the money we have."

A simple question came forth, "Why did he reject your money?"

Another down ridden tone making the shinobi curl his mouth in annoyance, when the girl answered reluctantly. "He said something under his breath, 'whores cash," Now that drew cautiously cracked knuckles from their owner, while thankfully out of hearing from the child, as she spoke those two words. In truth he had no idea as to why a grown man could say that to a child without feeling sick. But when this girl tried to find an answer, the shinobi merely wanted to get to an Inn to rest for the night. He needed some time to sort out to figure out a few things.

Especially sort out where he was and how in the hell he got here...

"Hey mister, do you know what that means?" she was too innocent to hear the meaning of the words before the man sighed in order to gain his bearings. So instead glancing around to find where this Inn was located at could be a good thing to accomplish.

"Would it be possible if I could get a room at the inn for a night or two, while I helped you with your errand child?"

The girl looked confused at the wording of his help and question, although nodded nonetheless.

The man walked to the opened counter of clerk who was washing a knife of some sort, as he looked middle aged with a black beard around his chin. He seemed to be overweight much to man's bored analysis of him. "Good day how can I help you?" asked the clerk as he smiled, though he barely scowled at the little girl behind his legs looking a bit embarrassed to hide.

Covered by his trench coat and straw hat the question came out partially odd because, "Yes I would like to purchase some…" he looked down at the child behind him,due to the fact he didn't know what the kid was getting. He felt kind of cheated now, in a comedic sense.

"Bread, and potatoes." She whispered sheepishly much to the low sigh of the man looking at the now middle aged clerk's mask of politeness.

He was growing angry at the presence of the child, apparently the clerk must've held an obsession with the mother. Which she must've turned this guy down in the past for sex or a relationship, only to be humiliated in some sort of fashion. That would've been the only scenario he could think of because the way this clerk looked at the kid as the focal point of his rage stemmed from her parent. Personally blaming or refusing a child the right to buy food would've warranted a good old fashion beat down.

"_Really this man is going to scorn and make this girl's life a hell because of whatever happened in the past? Disgusting human..."_

"I'm sorry I'm all out of stock. You might want to wait till the next shipment of goods comes in I am afraid." That was some bullshit answer to use since it was clear the man had bags of potatoes and bread on the shelves _behind_ him.

He would be certainly much more familiar with his surroundings then to shoot shit out his mouth.

Causally the shinobi twitched his finger to implement his jutsu into action.

"_Genjutsu Art- __Maindo sakkaku no jutsu."_

The clerk watched the man lift his hat if slightly to see the dark brown orbs beneath them, as seemingly a bag of gold appeared on the desk the clerk reached forward to feel the money beneath his wasn't fake, overpaying for some half rated potatos and bread would definetly make his store a good profit. All he had to do was just give up a small thing for a huge money pouch.

Smirking he nodded at the man, well screw the whore's child he was living large now. With this money he'd by a bucket load of ale at the tavern, as he got three loafs of bread and a decent size of potatoes as the money went a little over what he had in mind. It was worth the effort and quite daunting if he could rake in more money from doing things like this often.

He handed the food purchases to the man in black who gave the small loaves of bread to the girl while he carried the bag.

They left as the girl thanked the clerk and the man who barely nodded his head.

The clerk watched them disappear before placing the bag underneath the counter only to await several days later to see that the bag of "gold" were mere rocks.

They were dirtied rocks to be precise, found near a horse's pile of shit.

"_Like sensei once said, 'There's some people whose greed overshadows their stupidity'_." A small smile from under the veil made the reaction of the clerk in a day or so, tempted to stay and watch. However his antics actually got another to laugh at the clerk's misfortune as from the corner of his peripherals he noticed his smaller companion.

The girl giggled as she saw the pile of rocks in the bag the man in black gave the grumpy clerk, "Hey mister, why did that man like those rocks? They didn't seem pretty at all."

An amused answer, made the girl giggle at the way the shinobi spoke casually as if discussing the weather, no hesitation on his part to do such things if he desired too.

"He'll learn not to bother little girls like you, dirty rocks are what he got for doing that."

They continued to walk to a two story structure, that had a large chimney for the main fireplace, and the man noted that it held almost a dozen runs.

Two were in use probably the girls, and mothers.

The girl opened the door, "Mama I'm back with the food. That grumpy old man said something weird again." Warily glancing around to look, he saw a large room with several small tables to fit two or three people and with a stair case to the next floor to his left. All the while at a bar with a woman cleaning the wood looked up to see her daughter and some cloaked man holding potatoes.

The woman felt uneasy with the man, who merely looked at her.

"Sweetie who is your friend?" she asked lightly as the browned hair mother asked her child, to whom she beamed, "Oh this is…uh what is your name mister? He helped me get my errands done as that man said some whore's cash." She said innocently much to the wince of her mother. The man placed the bag of potatoes on one of the tables before sitting at the stool at the bar.

"I'm a traveler who is requiring a room. Your daughter was passing by me and I needed directions." He half lied in a respectful voice that made the woman grimace at its lack of emotion. It was creepy if she thought about it.

"Well I can thank you for your help for my daughter. And yes we have rooms available as you can see. I can cut the price since you helped my little Lily."

The man opened his hand to place three silver coins onto the wood top and the woman's voice gasped.

"Would this be sufficient for a few days?" he inquired softly as the woman laughed a bit amused, "Sir two would be enough for a week here so please it's enough."

She took two much to her laughing shock, as the man merely nodded lightly before heading up stairs to pick a room.

"Please sir, at least have a white cloth on the hook of the door to let others know it's occupied."

Again the man looked back, before continuing his way up to his room.

"Uh Mama we never got his name?" said Lily from the base of the stairs watching the black cloaked man went up to rest. She also saw her mother sighed before taking the coins and food into the kitchen.

"I'm more worried about the Yoma, Lily." She said to herself as the town was plagued by the demon as deaths occurred every night.

Almost every two nights someone is the next victim.

**(The Evening)**

Sitting calmly on the roof of the Inn he was residing in currently as he watched the small village seemingly asleep.

"OH GOD HELP!"

A scream penetrated the silence as the night became a murder of hunger, organs, blood, and death as the man lay with a knee up and his hand leaning against it. The moon was half full, just like in his home land, he sighed as his eyes could see the faint figure of something large devouring another helpless villager. If he channeled chakra into his ears, he could pick up on bones being crushed.

The monster, this Yoma was very predictable from his position on the other side of the village as it merely hunted lone victims who were foolish enough to fall for its ploys of help.

Whatever this demon does, it was not subtle to clean the attack scene, more like letting the village drench in fear. It was rather rash to leave such a picture, and not to mention he could smell the trail of the killer as a human could smell pie baking in the sun.

He smiled faintly, this was almost too easy to track as a Genin squad could likely kill the monster, it was sluggish to his eyes.

Then again underestimate any enemy leads to death, so he would be on his guard regardless of the level this Yoma was on. Till then he would simply sleep on the roof and if this monster came close to his position then the child Lily, and her mother would be having a Yoma hanging in their lobby very much indeed dead.

Now he had some time to see if his summons would answer his call from this new land, he hoped so as it would be rather helpful to move in a moment's notice. Making quick hand signs he pushed chakra into his palm before hitting the room top to see a puff of smoke.

Nothing came from his call, he sighed looking out into the night.

Apparently summons could not be called upon where he was, and he shut his eyes determining what courses he could take.

"_Summoning No Jutsu_."

A flap of wings caused him to glance onto his shoulder to see a black Raven perched there as it cawed. Curious he stroked the bird as it cawed, so the wild birds were attuned to his signature, very interesting. Weird, he barely sensed anything remotely towards chakra which was impossible unless something extremely wrong happened.

No chakra in their bodies yet they could sense him?

This was rather a peculiar aspect to the creatures here, so they could sense spirits of his chakra as in the Yin and Yang?

Which set off another question: were his Yin and Yang off balanced that much to cause this?

Possible but unlikely, he needed to gather information as to what this place could be first of all.

Gently let the bird move down his arm before speaking softly, "You may go now, there is no need for aid."

He threw his arm briefly letting the raven caw before flying off into the night, where a small grin graced his lips if he could summon a boss summon then travel would be well appreciated. Then again the contract he had didn't actually have a boss summon, shinobi-made jutsu always had their limits to the user. Always, not once didn't have a price attached to its creation.

His eyes flickered to the streets of the village to see the Yoma shift shape into a smaller organism, meaning he went into a human form of sorts. No wonder many could not spot this monsters its capabilities required expertise unlucky for the village yet luckily for him, sighing he rested against the roof's surface enjoying the warm breeze as he slept.

"_Kage-Bunshin no jutsu._"

With that sub-vocalized technique, the same man appeared behind him watching over him till the sun rose as his red eyes spun cataloging everything that came within.

**(Next Morning)**

The man woke from the voice of the young child Lily as the previous day's events came to mind as she was playing in front of Inn with several other children. Sitting up he rolled his shoulder to hear crack with satisfaction came next to mind, sitting on the edge of the roof a small puff of smoke appeared behind him as the clone of his revealed nothing happened after the initial kill of the villager. Glancing down the smell of undead flesh was awfully close to where young Lily was playing tag with her friends.

The sound was nostalgic to him as he sighed before walking to the back of the Inn.

No need to cause suspicion from these people about being a Yoma apparently, as he wanted suitability to move around. He landed in the back of the Inn silently as his feet barely registered the drop he moved along the alley to the front of the Inn. The group of children looked to see him as they all waved happily at him to which he merely walked by.

Lily and the other three children swarmed around him much to the man's rather annoyed sigh if anyone had caught it.

"Hey mister you never gave my mama your name?" she spoke giggling with the other girls as they thought he was being funny.

_"Kids, there just kids."_

"Are you from around here, or are you a traveler?"

Another child spoke curious as he looked down at them through his partial veil of paper that hid his eyes from view.

"I just travel young one, I'm merely getting acquainted with the town before I move on." The man relented to the curious children that walked with him down the busy street past the clerk with his bag of "_gold_" that illusion would break as soon as he would leave the perimeter of the village. He would need water or at least some glasses to hold the liquid when he would travel, it would be revealing if he magically pulled water from the air in front of public eyes.

The children merely watched the man walk around the village as if seeing what there was to be, Lily saw someone she knew it was Raki, and his older brother Zaki at the gate of the village she ran over to them. The man watched his child acquaintance meet a boy roughly fifteen or sixteen give or take. She seemed to know him, and he some information on where the next town or village was so it would be wise to know his next destination.

Sighing lightly he followed Lily, and her friends as the young teen smiled at the younger children as his elder brother stood to the side with an unreadable expression on his face viewing the path he took entering the village.

"Oh Raki, this is uh….um you did say your name mister." Lily pouted much to the smiling teen Raki, while he saw the man merely look down to the girl as if curious in why she seemed to want to know his name. He might as well say an alias to satisfy his child acquaintance else he would leave soon anyways. Though before he could say that the elder next to the teen shifted as someone was walking into the village as all the people at the gate froze.

The sound clacking came as metallic boots hit the ground coming closer, and closer.

Lily gasped as the figure of something imposing came with a very large weapon strapped on its back as the children moved behind him clearly frightened as he watched the now identified woman slowly make her way to the village gate.

Whispers of frantic villagers came as some spoke next to him, "Look its one of those Claymores." A man whispered to another man as the Claymore was a woman who would most have to agree was beautiful. Light blond hair, clamped in tight armor that showed off her figure yet held a deadly grace if someone tampered with her.

Though what caught his attention was the reaction of the people, her eyes, and the weapon of choice.

As she got closer he felt the little children press against him as he heard Lily gasp in fear as she pushed her head into his coat as the other children pushed him lightly into the shadow of a building. He inspected the giant sword as it reminded him of those created the Hidden Village of the Mist, especially the one Zabuza and Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was wary of such blades as the size was nothing if the wielder couldn't handle the blade.

He saw that this woman or Claymore apparently was indeed skilled.

A deadly adversary if he underestimated her level at first glance.

"Damn those sliver eyed witches, pretending to be human. I bet they would turn on us if there were no Yoma's around." Another villager whispered harshly as the shinobi frowned at the man's words. To have such ignorance about these sliver eyed woman, mind him, fought the creatures that ate their organs for this was for the protection of humanity apparently.

To be scorned, feared and downright frightened.

Either these woman fought willingly or not, they were the only line of defense these people had. Although he preferred to watch from the side to see how the situation would play out. Also with some amusement, he noted that Raki followed the Claymore with either a curiosity to know her or was simply stupid.

He took a bet on the latter based on his face, since wasn't totally afraid of the imposing Sliver eyed woman.

"_Maybe there's some hope yet, the boy seems more curious than anything really. Good luck kid."_

He gave the boy credit as it reminded him so much of someone so long ago, that innocent interest that did not show any fear or distrusting stigma. It was during the time in that village, the sight of blood. Ruthlessly he buried those thoughts down as that was in the past before he spoke softly to Lily, "Go home Lily, you can't play anymore."

The voice of her human shield apparently Lily nodded scared as she and the other children ran to their homes probably telling their parents of the well known Claymore.

Interested he began to walk in the general direction of where the silver eyed woman went as the Inn was in that part of town nearing the church. He looked to the sky to see that he slept till roughly mid afternoon if not the least as the previous events of yesterday were tiring enough. Sighing he saw that the shop he was in front of held some sort of water canteens it would wise to purchase one as food was simple for him of his caliber to acquire.

He went in, and asked the clerk there, a young woman who said that the price was a mere ten bronze coins as he pulled out ten bronze from his purse within his pocket to satisfy the transaction. As we walked out with the canteen under his coat, he caught the scent of undead flesh as Raki was talking to Zaki his elder before running off to see the Claymore down the street.

"_That man, Zaki, he's the one alright. Rotting flesh, smells of blood, wish you luck again kid."_

Gazing down towards the Claymore, who said woman had a cold, expressionless face while holding a serious edge to her walk scanned the area.

Gathering that Zaki was the Yoma as the he smell it so clearly.

Then it was obvious that the boy was in for a shock. If that didn't get him killed, then waiting for the transformation would be soul shattering for the boy to see his brother the actual killer of the village. Again kind of sad for the boy really but once he was in danger then that was a mute point, if he didn't die from the creature itself. Almost playfully, walking by the monster in disguise, he would 'pass a message' if he tried anything.

"_I wonder if I can provoke this creature, will he run because of the Claymore or myself?"_

He walked by the frozen elder '_human'_ brother of Raki before glancing out of the corner of his eyes to spike his chakra.

It didn't disappoint him in the slightest.

The monster beneath that flesh called 'Zaki' trembled, flinching as he felt sheer strength that the new traveler radiated.

Zaki could feel the man smile, although it was merely a warning. The Yoma needed to leave by nightfall, after a well earned snack the he'd been savoring for a bit.

The man continued to walk around the village as the sun set lower and lower onto the horizon as the sky became a dark reddish orange coloring.

One could say it was a rather fitting beginning to the night that carried death in its wake.

These colors in the skies as always ended up in missions where he had to kill. Always the same on a mission to eradicate bandits, the dusk of death which seemed dramatic in all fairness. But it wasn't, he killed and not a soul could say they saw him. Blending with the shadows that the sun cast onto the allyways inside the village itself, he came across a rather interesting conversation.

"I remember when that Yoma killed my parents, father was a good man while mother would always help anyone in need and I always felt..."

He faintly heard the talking between Raki and the Claymore as he was in the shadow of a building less than a block away. Leaning against the wooden frame of the building, he channeled chakra into his ears in order to hear every word between the two people. People, not a boy and something else but a woman who listened in with a faint sense of surprise at the humanized treatment.

He had to almost smile nostalgically when he thought of the person talking to the would be monster as another person.

_"Reminds me of..."_

Again he crushed those thoughts immediately, no need to bring up the dead.

As much as it hurt to remember he was the reason why she was dead.

She had potential to become strong but had been cut short because he had unknowingly made her a target...

He sighed as once again he focused on seeing Raki run to his home.

It appeared to be on the other side of the village as he followed from the alleys between buildings, walking up them steadily to keep track of the teenager.

Soon enough he leaped from building to building, all the while enjoying the breeze as his gaze narrowed onto Raki's form.

The young man finally reached his home as he panted, "Oh man I forgot to get dinner started. Uncle! I'll get dinner started…" he abruptly paused as a faint smile appeared on his face, the Yoma which he presumed was inside as the scent of undead flesh came through the door to the structure. What would the boy do he wondered briefly as he created a clone and henged it into a raven.

The henged raven flew anonymously into the entrance as the sound of gasping and a cry of rage or fright echoed from within its doors.

"_Let's see what happens now, I wonder if that Claymore will show up. I'd like see how they kill these things quick."_

Surprisingly a real raven flapped onto his shoulder.

Real much to the man's surprise he heard crashing noise as he assumed the boy was being thrown around. He wouldn't need to help teen as he witnessed the half-breed woman, appear on top of the building across the street from his position. Her eyes wreaked of malice and utter hatred towards the creature attacking the human teen.

He wagered she had some personal issues and troubles involving Yoma in her life.

Quietly he checked his position now, considering he was well concealed within the shadows of the alleyway he felt exposed. Suppressing his chakra to the best of his ability the shinobi watched events unfold in front of his eyes, which took note of every detail. Sighing deeply, his heart rate calmed down significantly.

The woman smashed her massive sword onto the roof of the building of where the attack was taking place.

For minutes the sound of flesh being cleaved could be heard as roars of pain, anguish and fear came from the supposed top of the food chain screamed from its own wounds.

"_Arrogance gets one killed, all to easily I'm afraid_."

You could say size was not the only aspect for survival: to mix that with power, intelligence, and to adapt to any situation was what made the apex of predators survive. Humanity in this instance, hence the Claymore to the Yoma we're knocked off the chain altogether once they figured out to counter them. It was amusing to him as his clone dispelled silently as he reached the memories of what transpired.

Such a shame to the teenager, he'd be the target of the soon to be lynch mob if things get out of hand.

Through the memories, though he huddled into the corner as the Claymore walked out without a word heading to the entrance of the village.

Shaking his head he saw the hesitant villagers as they made their way to the home of the boy before screaming at the sight of the quarter pieced body of the Yoma, the uncle and the traumatized teenager. He felt some pity as the villagers ushered him out as they were talking excitedly as the monster was killed.

Though he idly noted that some were looking at him, those eyes that fear, along with feared anger and the answer of the unknown. They believed him to be a Yoma as well since the body of Zaki was the actual Yoma. He could listen as they suggested ridding themselves of the boy know before he transformed or what not in a killer as his brother did.

Some outright suggested killing him, so he didn't seek revenge.

_"This ignorance is something sensei would say is the reason why the world is so shallow, people panic so easily and they don't see what's in front of them. In this case, a boy is the focal point for all the pent up anger and rage they have when the actual killer killed had them at its leisure. I don't know what's worse, **them** or the Yoma..._"

Following the group of villagers they went into the town elder's quarters were most of the now awakened village lay.

He reappeared on the ground walking into the room, not a soul witnessed him enter.

They were quite a few were there with Raki, who was near a wall huddled.

"What now?"

That blank look more than likely meant, he barely registered in what was happening around him. The shinobi took quiet pity and had some sympathetic feelings but didn't act on them. He was a stranger, he didn't have the right to interfere, he had stopped doing things like this years ago when he got pushed to the edge of insanity.

"What are you going to do about him?" a man asked as most looked at him, "His brother was a Yoma, he might be one too."

Someone else answered back. "He's one of them, that's really possible. Look at his family slaughtered by the same Yoma, he's cursed. We should get rid of him."

As more and more villagers appeared in agreement the man in the back leaning in the window spoke as the elder finally relented to the mass of people agreeing to exile the young man to the wasteland.

"You're all complete fools."

A monotone voice made everybody look to the corner of the room.

Shocked they witnessed a man in the black coat barely was visible to the darkness of the room.

The candles held no sway over his face as the straw hat barely lifted to address them all.

"You're all idiots in thinking that the boy there, is a Yoma." He spoke loud enough to make sure everyone heard him loud, and clear.

"He is a Yoma, look at his brother piece of fucking damned monster!" A man viciously spat much to the fear in the eyes of the fellow villagers. Capitalizing on this, the shinobi merely looked over at him, the candle's flickering flame making the shadows around the cloaked male flutter as if alive. It caused open nerves to tremble as villagers felt like they just probbed a silent wolf.

"No, the Yoma took over his brother not vice versa. You're fucking clueless, so shut your mouth."

Turning to look over the rest of the villagers, he spared no expense to lash them verbally as well.

"The rest of you are no better, focusing all that anger at a defenseless boy because none of you had the courage to face the monster, as he did, alone. It's amusing to see cowards act mighty when they are worthless then the actual monster itself, mind the fact I have half a mind to say you're all complete idiots yourselves."

That drew less than friendly looks pointed at the man, which the a random villager who sneered at the black coated traveler.

"Who are you to say what we think and know is true. You're probably a fucking Yoma yourself, else why would you defend him?" he accused the black clothed man to which the other people murmured quietly about the possibility. It seemed possible due to the defense he came after the monster had been discovered, also he was new in town so it's fairly possible for him to be a Yoma stalking new grounds as well.

Yet the shinobi's tone took on a sinister track, which confirmed some wild speculations.

"If that were the case, I'd definitely kill you first hands down."

The man's monotone voice was flatter then possible as it gave everyone chills at the lack of emotion coursing through its vocal cords.

"You're just ignorant, it's amazing how dull you are. If you see a Yoma, cry out and just learn to shut your mouth."

"_Genjutsu Art- __Jigoku-kyō-jutsu."_

The same man who sneered as he whimpered as the black clothed hat man stepped to the door as he screamed, "Yoma!" he pointed at everyone in the room practically screaming his lungs out. Images of the demons sprung up, come out of flesh and wood alike melding together in the most horrific site he had ever seen. Lunging up at him, they started to tear out his organs brutally.

Next the tears went down his face as the demonic images all jumped onto him causing the man to flip out.

He was stumbling out the door, screaming like mad.

Following him were the walls of the room, at least in his mind, with images of Yoma appearing on men, woman and from the outside appearing as they advanced on him. Several moments went by as all the villagers looked towards the cloaked male who just laughed lightly at the insanity displayed. He had his fun for now, as the screaming continued in the distance.

Ignorance was bliss, as they said until a fool came along to stir it up.

Moving towards his way out, the crowd whimpered in various forms of men and woman alike, to wait till the danger passed.

The shinobi stopped at the door before looking back at the elder before giving a dreaded proclamation, "Do what you will with the boy, I reason with people who don't listen."

Yet he paused before turning the corner of his face, partially visible due to the moon striking his back.

Tanned yet horizontal marks on his cheek lead to healthy lips who curled into a sinister facial expression, as red hues glowered lightly where his eyes were.

"For the record, if I ever encounter a Yoma again. I will tell it where it can get an easy meal, so put this on your gravestones:' **You can't fix stupid**.' Have a good evening..."

He walked out into the night fading into the shadows much to the crowds horrified faces. It became more so when the crying started on the elder who looked like the Sliver Eyed With was in front of him all over again as he was sweating bullets. To see something so inhumane to be an actual human made a horrifying truth spill: what in the hell did God create?

Despite all this, only one person listened.

That person was ironically: the one who'd be a would be meal to a predator.

Raki glanced at the man before wondering who was he, and would he meet him again.

He never noticed the villagers looking at him with fear and before long did not heed the words of a man would warned them of such actions.

And Raki felt himself falling off the cliff into the wasteland below.

**_(Village Gate)_**

"I heard you speak at the elder's center." Lily's mother said as the man turned back to see that Lily was asleep in her arms. Her face was so peaceful that it again brought back memories of someone in his arms like, seemingly a long time ago. In fact it was only a few years though he thought otherwise. Feeling his heart grow heavy, he took a moment to think about the teen whose time as a normal person, was over.

"What do you think, will happen to Raki?"

The answer, less than humane considering the villagers were human themselves.

"The boy is going to be cast out. Apparently I guess some of us are fools since I don't think Raki was a Yoma. It's a pile of horse shit."

She threaded her daughter's hair in her sleep as she pressed against her mother's chest. The man merely spoke in an amused tone, "Indeed most are foolish. But from fools, smarts can sprout if you're willing." The woman merely laughed lightly at the idea she or someone will have the courage to lead their village if things ever go south again. She sighed as the man, whose name they did not know still, went on about the subject which seemed off.

"I just hope the boy will be fine. It's been nice, but I have to leave now. Maybe in time I'll return..." He trailed off solumely as the mother watched the male look at her almost sad? No, he was looking at the child in her arms as a small yet cruel fate hit the young mother, this man's child had been killed or perhaps taken from him at the age where no one could say it was right.

"Maybe you can come back, I'd be honored to have you as a friend since you did so much for two people in this village who I cared about. My daughter and Raki's whose family was so close to my own in the past, now I regret I can never repay them for what they did for me. In my time of need, I got their help only to never repay them..."

He turned to leave, "You don't want to be my friend, I'm the farthest thing you want to befriend since I'm more of a monster myself than anything."

The woman persisted, but instead called out with a plea that didn't seem to much to ask for.

"Can we at least know your name since Lily will be saddened that you left without saying goodbye, she see's you as a friend."

The man considered this thoughtfully, as he looked out into the moonlight sky, seeing the stars sparkle.

He spoke three words, "Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze."

With that he vanished as the moon darkened due to the clouds as the man Naruto begun his journey into the lands Unknown.

**End of Chapter 1 :"The Wandering Shinobi"**

**Author's Note: Edited/Re-posted  
**

(**Updated 10 November 2013**) - I made this story years ago, I finally have the courage to come out and confront those critics who just say my writing is **_Shit_**.

To be honest I was failing bad at writing and reading during high school in my freshman year. And what did I in order to get better, actually write a massive story whose very literal amounts took hours of me trying to come up with it. Trying so hard to use what I leaned in lessons to make this a story, I could feel proud of. Pride is a dangerous thing and its gotten me very annoyed.

I feel proud I can write this amount of literature all the while having time to make hundreds of others out there in the same boat as me. Maybe to feel strong enough to write or enjoy to read as I did, before the whole censorship on FFnet came around. Half a decade or more, I've been on this site and it changed so much I feel sick at it becomes daily.

At the interface, not the people but it's coming a full circle to see some people are amusing to rant at me.

I've made friends on here, so do not get me wrong sometimes good things happen to those who share the same motivations and ideals.

No this does _**not** _mean, I am quitting, I'm just gonna rewrite all the confused and mixed up chapters till War in the Campaign in the North ARC. Believe me I have an inexplicable rage to those who say, "_Your format is a mess, just stop writing_." In case many of those missed the fact I developed my structure from public schooling, while writing more recent stories in clear crystal perspectives.

Granted all my early works(The Hybrid, Jurassic Park, Praetorian's Crush )were when I started, at age 13 when I got out of middle school itself. So yea the beginnings all suck bad, I laugh at how bad I was back then but it gives me strength to where I'm at now is much more superior overall. I am _not_ great, I am _not_ bad either.

I'm just an average Joe, with average writing skills who just will work to clean up his mess so that others can at least read with a smile.

No more no less...

On a side note:_ "Proeliator of Rutilus Diluculo"_ is the title of this story, for any curious this is the Latin translated phrase** "**_Warrior of the Red Dawn_**", **it's kind of a clinche in english so I went with Latin Since well, sounds more mystic by any means if I had to offer honestly. So what did you think of this intro, any problems with Naruto's personality, or did you find some dialog a bit drawn out. Again any feedback is appreciated as I need something to go on as I continue.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Meeting Number 46"**_

Naruto Namikaze traveled through the wasteland to the east, in the opposite direction of where the Claymore was heading. He'd hoped she'd lead him towards another town or village if it mattered. The way this desert he was stuck reminded him of a fellow Jinchuuriki Gaara who stayed in his home village of Sunagakure no Sato. The amount of sand here would make the red head feel right at home, almost too familiar as memories of him manipulating his 'friend' all too often played out.

Coincidentally this was where Raki had been last heading, at least when he viewed the villagers dumping the boy out into the desert.

They just threw him down a cliff face, while hoping the boy would meet his end at the bottom, then leaving like he was just trash thrown out for the day. Oh how humans disgusted him at times, their cruel intentions onto their own kind, being human felt sickening. But that was what separated monsters and men, they could feel.

As a monster, he felt numb.

"_Monster, you're just a monster..."_

A cold indifferent numbing sensation came to cross him, a truth that once a man becomes a true monster.

Back to the matter at hand, these villagers had the audacity to think that to the boy was a monster? It was up-surd, he had not a single gene of any Yoma inside of his body. Considerably people were very ignorant to think that from a boy who was raised among them?

Did they _really_ think were that safe from the other monsters? So if they threw him out, I'd would simply play out as that another Yoma would and could come across their homes again! And the next time he or any Claymore which wouldn't be around, that hypothetical Yoma would eat them one by one, again.

He wondered if there would be more than one the next time, more than likely if they found him first!

"_Crap, this storm is getting annoying!"_

Walking lightly through the desert his coat was able to keep the sand out of his body and his Sugegasa with the veil, kept the sand away from his eyes as he continued marching through it. While it was abide slowly he kept firm, to be moving towards some cover he could spot in the distance. At that was it seemed like at first, he knew of illusions deserts could inflict on the mind.

Windy sand stripes swept at him and his cloak.

Naruto could see the faint line of trees and forest off in the distance as he moved through the sand storm. It seemingly looked easy but while not immensely dangerous since he had seen storms in Kaze no Kuni it was slow progress.

Sometimes he heard the rumors of the storms near near the Sungakure No Sato, the storms of Kaze no Kuni were so bad that people's skin could be ripped off their arms if exposed_._ But compared to these storms, it was relatively pleasant if the sand didn't get into your eyes first. Especially with the eyes that could copy any ninjutsu to an extent.

What got better, that the fact he couldn't anything but sand in his journey.

There was no Suiton or doton sources to create an artificial camp, or a fucking wall of mud to kill the wind.

Naruto faced with little to none of the sort had grudgingly accepted to face the brute force of the sand storm. Let he quick learned that it would be mistake to do this again as heard his feet crunch in the sand. It might've been useful to run with chakra enhanced strides but without a location to go on, or even taking a a fall at those speed could break a bone. He knew limited medical jutsu, the few he knew and could perform could take a massive chunk of his charka reserves.

Eventually performing so much medical jutsu would simply tire him out, he hated wasting chakra on anything he couldn't perform flawlessly.

Now if he got tired, it which being he could unable to defend himself from enemies would've been unacceptable. Sometimes being trained to be perfectionist had its merits and downsides, in this case be battle ready. Not to mention he wanted a quiet approach to the nearest town this time, no shocked crowds coincidentally with a Claymore arriving.

Luck and karma were too different entities in this case.

"_I'm just a wanderer, named Kenji Saito. Nothing more, nothing less."_

Eventually bored set in but Naruto wondered briefly about Lily and her mother back in that village.

He knew it was bad to grow attached to someone, so if they got hurt or killed his heart felt like glass yet he thought about them.

Were they safe, or did another Yoma drop in on the town?

"_Are they alright? Lily's mother was quite pleasant to talk too, a shame I can't stick around."_

It was unwise to have attachments especially when he was a wanted shinobi, a fact that mustn't ever escape him. Being wanted for murder, betrayal of a home village and fleeing the village under a Sannin had capital punishment written all over it. It got worse since he was worth more alive to Konohagakure no Sato then dead, being forced to give out his gene-pool had a big 'no-no' on it. Sighing deeply, the blond trudged his way up a dune.

Coming to a stop, he realized something quite dangerous if he was staying out in a desert long term.

It must've been over twenty four hours he had walked with nothing but his water canteen, weapons and clothing on his back.

Only his stomach didn't register with hunger yet...

"_Just great._"

Ignoring the feeling of hunger panes, Naruto could only speculate why the ravens were responding to his chakra? Did they sense his plea through the spiritual and instinctual means? Was he the only being in whatever lands to use chakra, while Yoma, Claymore and these humans used other sources of energy? He had so many questions to be answered it wasn't comical in the slightest.

A shinobi lost in a land without chakra?

This had be to be an impossible scenario, with nothing to go expect his personal feelings?

Naruto looked up to see the edge of the forest, with a dirt road almost a cleared out path come into his vision.

Finally, something other than brown he could follow...

Moving quicker since the wind whipped about, but he hoped this storm would come to an end. He needed to check how much water he had, if it were low then find the nearest source. He could do that or if things were to be a little drastic a little_ ninjutsu_ of the _Suiton/Doton_ elements combination to dig a hole to channel underground liquid form a pool.

He knew it would be sufficient for his needs.

But now that he thought about it, for a simple drink it took a hell of a lot of work.

"_Having futon affinity only works for killing, despite having a secondary towards Suiton it's a pain to get water from the air that quick."_

Sighing lowly he felt himself moving uphill as the rocky paths distantly reminded of his previous travels into _Tsuchi no Kuni_, if he recalled that was a rather scenic route: filled with Platoons of Iwagakure shinobi after his head. "_I can't blame them, I was worth a lot more alive then dead." _

Not that the bounty on his head would be relatively small, he did some sort of resemblance to his birth father. Oh how much did he hate that man for putting a burden onto him which in every village always did the Jinchuuriki become a psychopathic killer. He didn't and Killer Bee were lucky.

Yes quiet the pleasant country, if he had ever he enjoyed it.

Soon enough the terrain changed from rocky paths, towards a more greener pasture. He took in a breath of relief from any dark colors towards a brighter environment.

The forests were quiet due to onslaught of the storm as the trees brought back the time in Kusagakure. All in all it was a rather peaceful everglade of green and a fair amount of trees. Almost similar to the Chunin Exam in the Konoha at the time, he'd been tracked and chased throughout the country once fleeing Konoha all together.

That was off course during his time under a mercenary group, which needed money and missions done. Did he forget that the damned nation had been allied towards his home village, indeed it was. So that meant whenever a Kusa-shinobi spotted or sent word of his appearance it meant Konoha/Kusa teams intent on getting him.

All in all, the time there despite the bad, was quite scenic.

Especially when he had track bounties on missing-nin in order to get money...

Naruto stopped immediately as caught wind of something moving.

_"Left and up to the right, behind a treeline on a hill."_

Glancing to his left, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps as someone was apparently following him. Yes it was something, not someone as the dead flesh of a Yoma posing rather horridly at being a traveler was approaching him from the southeast. From the forest as he used his Yoki energy to move on his position quickly, it wanted a free meal.

Smirking, Naruto knew what was going to happen once the demonic entity would try to eat him.

Quickly putting his hands together sub-vocalizing, "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu",_ he made two clones, that both hid among the trees. Leaping up onto the bark, they instantly positioned themselves onto branches that could support their weight in order to ambush the predator that wanted their creator dead. Each bunshin took out standard weaponry provided before sitting still to the point where none could visibly see them.

He felt weapons being drawn with poised readiness, they got kunai and one handful of shuriken.

So he slowed his pace as if beaten back by the storm.

And from there, only a moment's notice.

The Yoma walked up from the side, to see the face a haggard middle aged man whose eyes seemed to be a little too artificial for tastes spoke, "Quite the storm is it not fellow traveler."

Naruto did not answer immediately since due to his voice was barely audible over the wind, "Indeed. It's treacherous, you traveling as well?"

He looked over to the Yoma who held his poorly fitted hat, "Yea, but I got to ask what brings a man such as yourself out this far?" he asked curiously as he saw the man in black merely stay silent before answering lowly causing him to strain to hear. "I'm merely traveling to the next village, to visit an old friend."

Casually, the blond addressed the demonic being, "Where are you heading?" The question itself spoken in a cool voice that made the Yoma wonder if this was another of its kin. Most tended to be flat or perhaps unnerving if they found a food source.

It held the distinct feeling instinctively but regardless shook it off in order to prepare for a meal.

"The nearest town over the next hill, I hear it's quite tranquil. "

The fake traveler said with a small grin, which made a frown appear behind the hat. That made Naruto wonder if this was a Yoma searching for a hunting ground or merely lying to him for a possible food source. The young Namikaze picked the latter of hunting him, what else could this damned thing do out here besides taking a stroll? Mentally prepping himself, he answered quickly over the winds gusts which were dying down.

But loud enough for a person to strain themselves to hear him.

"Oh really? I didn't know that."

One shinobi and two bunshin's polar opposite sides into a triangular formation, they moved as one, due to the fact it was easier because the wind was slowly dying down due to storm moving past overhead. Concealing their scents and with a foreign source of energy, this Yoma was in for a gruesome awakening.

Both beings reached the top of the hill, so that the forests lied on either-side of the two. A minute or so went by before the Yoma he asked him, "Are you traveling alone in this time?"

The clones took positions behind the Yoma, silently awaiting the order to strike as the black coated man merely nodded, "Yes I am."

"_No, not alone. Unexpected to find another one out here, but let's see if she's acts."_

The Yoma grinned savagely as he hissed, muscles bulged, his eyes turned into yellow slits as his voice deepened.

"_Su__**ch timing and I was just starving.**_" He hissed out loud, though the sound a whirling object made the black coated man look bored at the sound of the giant weapon of a sword hurled by a claymore from down the path. The weapon hit the chest of the demon causing it vomit purple blood onto the ground. Part of the purple demonic blood hit the sandal of the man, it slowly hit the border of his feet.

Mud slowly formed due to the purple blond staining the earth itself, yet despite that. Naruto merely looked down, smiling at the over confident demon who snarled angrily at him. What did he hurt the monsters pride? Or better yet, his feelings? He snorted at the thought, only accomplishing the fact he committed a mistake.

The truth was that he'd insulted the predator as it became prey.

"You transformed believing me to be alone. While in fact, I knew that there was a Claymore in front of us, you're an idiot."

As the sound of running moved behind him, as a Claymore punched the half alive Yoma in its face crushing the bones. He roared in pain as the hybrid Yoma Human disappeared yanking the sword from the chest of the demon before a slash of flesh bone, and muscle was separated by steel as the head of the demon flew into the air.

Dark purple blood splattered onto the dirt path, as the man moved to the side as the head rolled along its path of descent only to be stopped by an armored limb.

The single piece of the spinal column under the flesh of the decapitated Yoma was visible, it was rather intriguing for a moment or two.

The woman sheathed her blade as she nudged the body to make sure the Yoma did not get back up as she looked to see a man in a black coat with a straw hat, which eerily reminded her of her caretaker from the Organization. If that was the case, she cursed her throwing arm because if a Caretaker was to die, she'd have no qualms in allowing it happen before arriving.

"Thank you for your help Miss Claymore, I'm afraid what would've happened if you hadn't save me in time." Half lying and telling truths certainly could be played when he needed to play the innocent human charade. Unfortunately, that card wasn't used often with his name and innocent without not in it.

Playing to his deception, he nodded his head thankfully to the woman who watched him silently before sighing as if bored, "It's irrelevant for you regardless, I was hunting him and you were in the right place for him to stop for a clean throw." Her voice practically bored, it seemed flawless yet he knew it was forced. Sometimes acting had its good sides and bad, in this case the bad due to humans distrusting this Claymore. Naruto hazarded out a guess she'd been violently shunned on numerous occasions.

But two things were potentially reasons.

The Yoma annoyed her or either she was annoyed because he was talking to her.

Maybe the latter, when her eyes narrowed slightly.

It seemed she hated humans due to the fact they hated her kind, doing their jobs in protecting them from the corpse at the feet.

The Namikaze studied her intently when she removed her blade.

The woman wore the general armor as the other Claymore did. armored skirt, that well toned body and her hair was silver reaching down her neck, to the base of her spine.

And of course those silver eyes.

Her eyes were slightly slanted as her battle skirt shifted in the wind. There was a strange symbol from a shirt on her neck. The symbol went vertical before branching into two lines on its side near the end of the original line. The two went down before slanting upward, and had one line each in the middle of the slanted lines. Was there some significance to these symbols, ancient numerals or meanings?

Questions racked his mind and he needed answers, sooner than later.

"Be as it may, I'm indebted to you Miss Claymore. So in order, is it fine that I proceed to escort you to the next town?" He asked politely tilting his head as if curious to her answer.

Not to say that the mystified Claymore, who actually _seemed _shocked as to why this human was not nervous or at all bothered by her presence.

It was routine to see humans edge and run away from her. Often she felt disheartened and equally mortifying for her to witness people to be afraid of her, due to the fact she protected them from Yoma. Ordinary people saw her as the thing the needed to be protected old past life as a human made her wince in mental rapture before shutting them out quickly.

The Claymore spoke shutting her eyes as she walked down to the path, "Again it's irrelevant, if you must anyways I have a job at the next town. Do so at your risk."

She warned this either foolhardy man or wanderer, when she moved into step.

He moved alongside her as she walked, yet the silence wasn't expected when the male spoke casually.

"Again I'm thankful, it must be a dreary life to see many people but be unable to talk to one. It's the least I can do for you saving my life." Naruto lied again, though he had a small grin at the chance of getting answers about her origins and how she came to be a claymore. Must've been the hell of a time in order to become a half-breed without reproducing with the organisms themselves.

"_That's a disturbing thought..."_

The woman seemed willingly enough compared to the other he had witnessed.

He spoke soft but loud enough for the Claymore to hear, "May I ask in the name of the town ahead of us? Forgive my obvious questions, since to be honest I do not know where I'm at for certain. " He said to her as his clones silently dispersed as they moved down the path to the closest town.

One suspicious accusation later, "How can you not know where your at?"

Naruto looked up, "The storm really threw me around, I don't recognize the road."

The Claymore spoke as if bored, "I see, well then let me tell you that the town ahead is Haldalgo. There is a group of Yoma infesting its population. I've been sent to kill them all. You should stand clear until I'm finished" Her tone was business like, similar to ninja on a mission behind enemy lines, or escort details as he recalled some of his missions requiring such details. Mind the fact it wasn't the greatest of times but nonetheless he went through with it.

Slightly tilting his head so that the hat moved to the left as he briefly looked at her as if studying her, his eyes unknown to the woman were doing that as three tomoes within them spun. His two cursed gifts capturing the length of blond air waving in the breeze, Naruto merely grinned again.

Already speaking to Claymore about their jobs, meant they had no security measures if a person was curious.

"Thank you again Miss Claymore."

He said this politely as the woman sighed before looking at him as her sliver eyes attempted to penetrate his own, to which the veil mere got her more annoyed then anything. Being stubbornly polite usually meant either the person in conversation would get annoyed enough to hit him or simply be referred to their name. He scored on the latter again, patience always won out.

"Enough of the Miss part, I'm not married. But if you wished to say my name it is Tina. "

Naruto just smiled mischievous for a moment before nodding his head, "Of course Miss Tina."

Tina sighed at the man walking beside her as it was a rather welcoming sensation for a human to stay by her kind that long apart from the organizations caretakers of other Claymores. Few humans dared to converse with Claymore, even fewer treated them as a friend and the rarest were to tease ones without the need to drink ale or what not.

She smiled at his respectful tone to which she retorted, "Do you have a name to I may call you?"

Well now this was peculiar as the woman who seemed very aloof, wanted to socialize with some other than her own kind, or sides battling Yoma.

Naruto still grinning replied slowly as he came up with an alias to use for now; warily he used the maiden name of his daughter, the easiest thing that came into play, "My name is Kenji Saito." He nodded to her again before moving with her as the storm was lightening up as the town was now visible in the valley that the path led. The town seemed to be of a well populated size, though apparently smoke rose from the town as it was apparent the Yoma had taken residency there.

Neither Naruto nor Tina said anything for a few moments before the silence to Claymore took a hold at the companion she had briefly acquired before passing the time as she spoke bored yet having a good time in actually speaking with a normal person, "So what brings traveler such as yourself this far into these lands?"

Naruto pondered on what to say, he settled with a short yet tense response after a few minutes. "I'm traveling is it that hard to believe?" he replied The pair eyed one another as they made their way down the path into the dense region of forest. Both beings felt like they were friends reuniting after a long exodus from their homes, yet neither could say it was wrong.

And the banter continued.

Tina scowled, "Beating around the answer doesn't make you anymore annoying. Are you always this guarded or such a cheeky bastard?" the man didn't give an indication as he didn't answer. He merely looked at her from under his Sugegasa, "I wasn't born out of wedlock, unfortunately."

That prominent poke at his personality made the blond male wish he weren't related to the man who was his father. But strangely enough to Tina this was one of the longest conversations that didn't end in screaming or blood being spilled. Hell the last time she spoken to anyone this long was her Claymore friend, which was over three months ago. Not to mention, a human actively joking and speaking to her on an equal ground was rare enough to find a diamond in pile of horse dung.

All in all she was grinning slyly since this experience had been even better, due to fact she hadn't spoke to anyone since then, well maybe her caretaker but rarely did she get several minutes of that man's attention. It was all business, sometimes even her own fellows if they got paired up in a hunting group. She listened smiling at Kenji who questioned her 'funny' attitude.

"How did you end up a Claymore? Messing around I take it?" Naruto asked neutrally as the path turned to the left, submerging them in dim lighting as the branches of the canopy were thick.

Tina glanced to the side as if trying to figure out his intentions, they seemed merely inquisitive about her overall. Yet she sensed the man was mainly interesting in her as as person but he gave nothing away to despise her kind. Which was odd, while in fact she swore he was curious in her for many reasons unknown to her.

She felt self-conciseness now, which didn't turn out bad.

"You're that curious about me huh?" she retorted at the man who waited calmly as they walked so she relented as the guy was not being arrogant or a pig about her so what the fuck not? What's the worst that can happen, him ditching her as soon as possible. Probably would be a corpse if he considered doing such, so charge forward ahead.

"I became this, a Claymore as most of the world calls us to protect my family. My sister and best friend were killed by a Yoma out in the forest near my village." Her eyes darkened considerably as Naruto waited patiently for her past to come to light, he felt a similar expression on many occasions. Talking about it gave the same face he had staring into a mirror.

She sighed as she wiped her eyes as moisture built in them.

Like him this was an unstable subject to discuss, usually it meant someone was either going to die painfully or even more painfully.

Thankfully, neither occurred in the next moment.

"Forgive me, I didn't wish to bring up bad memories." The man said lowly again as Tina sighed laughing darkly, "Nah its fine Kenji. I became a Claymore to protect my home, only to find out they thought of me the same creature that killed them as well. My own mother threw a skillet at me when I approached her after my 'period' of transformation." She smirked hurtfully but continued onward, "Kind of sucks horse dung to find out you're the hated instead of the respected. Guess the world works in anonymous ways for peace."

"Yes the world is harsh, while becoming something that many fear all for the glorious costs to protect a home."

For once Naruto's tone became a little sarcastic because it struck a cord with him. Protecting a home that hated you and went to various lengths to fuck you over. A complete drastic change in the conversation. He also may have offended Tina, by her words and his own.

The shinobi zoned out to when Tina retorted, "What did you suffer for? Being an ass?"

Naruto felt like cold water had been draped over his back causing him to stop instantly before looking straight at her.

He didn't know to stare at her angrily to cast a genjutsu or systematically crush her bones in an order, to make her scream.

The shinobi chose verbal rebukes instead of physical actions.

"Do not say, others have not suffered before..." He spoke as he continued to walk, cracking his neck enraged yet he kept his voice low from over his shoulder. "My daughter was **killed** by the very village that I swore to protect, to just break me out of spite. As I said a moment ago, the 'glorious' costs of protecting a home that hates you."

Speechless, the female warrior was stunned for a moment the man had a daughter he sounded to be very young as she realized it, so he had suffered though she hadn't a clue on the scale of the pain he went through. Man she felt like shit now, it wasn't anything to scoff at but she felt bad now. Damn her and her life, small time respect didn't last long on the blade that killed demons.

Several minutes of tense silence portrayed the two.

So Tina sighed, mentally agreeing she screwed the first social conversation she had in a decade to piss off an ex-father, who probably loved his daughter.

_"Yeah real fucking smooth girl!"_ she thought to herself as she easily caught up to the man who intoned, "Since you seem to be curious, can I ask how many Claymores are around? I did encounter another of your fellows some time ago."

Naruto pressed again about the Claymores in general, it made Tina sigh as if annoyed.

She just hated to relive some of the basics about the rules of the Organization, who very zealous organisms to teach the lessons. Just bad memories were the case here, training to become a monster. Trying to relive those days just warranted a nightmare of sleep whenever it came around. However she did feel bad for the man, this was the least she could do to mend the tension around them.

"There are forty seven regions in the land presently as each Claymore's number represents her level of strength and importance to the Organization. The higher ranked are the more powerful and crucial importance for her to live to fight." She informed him the basic lessons of being a Claymore, Naruto felt his stomach sicken from the rather zealous lessons, Tina spoke of. Quietly the half-breed explained the various training methods used to break a trainee's humanity, well to ascend them into a more powerful creature.

It wasn't pleasant, at all.

In fact the Organization used physical teachings, with individuals who drilled whatever lessons into them.

When they strong enough they each got a determined ranked.

However Tina spoke of that previous ranked warriors going from the: seventh, to the fifth, and third came to witness the new born Classes as they were dubbed, to judge the strengths of the new generation. It proved to be a humbling and rather, dreadful answer as the young blond tried to suppress the shudder running through him. Man, those Handler's were real task masters in the literal sense.

But still, Naruto didn't feel right with the conversation ending, or the way it was going too.

He felt sympathy for this woman, so it'd be respectful in not saying anything '_positive_' per say about her life.

At least, on what it could've been worth now.

"Neither a number nor a title just gives someone strength, or does it decide the level they are at. Any person can become stronger then they appear. Seems to me that any number can become more powerful, if they try hard enough. You could be the lowest ranked yet if you train with enough devotion and dedication you can rise in the ranks, if you tried."

Naruto honestly felt his tone was cool and logical as distant memories came to pass.

"_Sensei, teach me a new jutsu!"_

_"No Naruto, practice throwing kunai until you've thrown all four in your hand."_

He continued onward as the light shined through the dense canopy of the forests trees.

Continuing to speak, he needed to get that memory back into his head immediately.

"Underestimating an opponent is the favorable scenario to be in. In hindsight for one as low as your ranks go, can gain enough power through training, sacrifice and even through bonds while small, they can do impossible things. Let your foes think your weak, so that you can efficiently eliminate them before they realize the mistake of under estimating you. For instance, let us say forty six and forty seven training their bodies to the point of death I gurantee they'd would increase their ranks because of training."

Exhaling loudly the blond felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. That small smile broke into a wider one as they continued onward, yet Tina was seemingly wondering if this man was a leader or at least worked with the organization.

The flux of an emotionless flat tone, combined with an inspiring logic and to lead towards a brutal resolve meant something.

He could fit the bill, which was something that caused her to shiver, not out of fear.

But shivering out of uncertainty of who this man really was...

"Anything is stronger than they appear huh? What about you?" She intoned mischievous as her personality barriers came to surface for once in so long that the man merely looked at her briefly as if contemplating his answer. In the end he settled with a daring tone, almost playfully teasing her if her ears weren't daft. And did it really make her feel, normal as the man smiled underneath his veil.

"I think underestimating me would be a bad thing or else you're in for a shock."

He said with a finality that caused Tina to actually laugh as if really amused, and found this to the greatest thing to happen to her. Naruto while not smiling or chuckling openly felt the bubbling urge to chuckle, his eyes slightly narrowed at the companion he met.

Tina openly laughed, slightly holding her sides.

This was the most informative yet casually surprised meeting to play challenges with.

"_Can't say this isn't the most fun I've had talking with someone, feels right."_

After a minute for a rare sight of a Claymore laughing to her heart's content, she finally released the exhaling breath to calm herself. As much to the silent mirth of the man who had a silent sense of enjoyment in his own way. She looked back at him, "You're either ambitious to know me or you're are just foolish to find out about Claymore really are Mister Saito. I'd say, you're in for a shock as well."

Naruto almost snorted but stayed silent again much to her amusement of shaking her head as they neared the town.

They were at least four hundred meters away if the length of the road shortened over time.

"Which ranked number are you Tina?" he asked as the towns walls came into sight, the woman merely smirked at him. "In the words you said before, 'for instance forty seven or forty _six'_. Look for your answer in plain sight." Naruto had to agree with her, he already knew her number much to his amusement of the woman pointing it out so causally, maybe not all of these Claymores were too cold after all.

"_I knew I was lucky but to guess her number with that? I guess, luck as its way of showing people the way to go."_

They stopped at the gate as the sight made one of the two scowl disgusted as the either looked unsurprised at the gate's covering of blood, and organs.

"That's not good..."

Naruto spoke eying the pieces of flesh overhanging on the wooden gate's arches.

A sick Claymore knew that were was more than Yoma hear as the sounds of gnawing flesh, and bones was able to be heard in the nearest alley to their right. Tina looked at her new "friend" and warned to him for his sake. She didn't wish for him to die and if someone close to him was inside the village, they were dead.

"If you value life now than I would ask of you to remain behind to live. I'd warrant discretion should you to stay put."

She sighed lightly before walking down the street as the mass of burning buildings and death lay inside.

Meanwhile the shinobi narrowed both eyes onto a spot near two village buildings, he could make out the massive size of it. Two yellow orbs gazed back at him, narrowing in unmistakable glee before tactically retreating to ambush the Claymore herself, Naruto growled low in his throat as his chakra pulsed to find the direction. He wasn't disappointing in the slightest.

"_Just o__ne did all this? And he's stalking her almost excited really, which means lack of fear to be killed. Powerful, I'd better lend a hand else my investment will more than likely be in trouble, troublesome woman."_

Naruto merely waited till the single demon in the alley moved to the rooftops to follow their rather well guarded half kin. He walked in through the gates, and turning right down a street were blood stains were imminent as doors were shattered, structures had missing junctions on them. In all it was a village turned into a slaughter district, as blood seeped from building to building in a mockery of a river.

This had been very unfortunate for the inhabitants, if any were alive.

The sounds of distant battle could be heard as Tina was engaging more likely the bulk of the present demonic horde.

While interesting to see her results he wished not to give away his abilities so soon into the world, he had to be discrete in order to gauge the level of this land.

He learned this in his old village: If any unknown person or area, assume it's hostile.

Always use discretion to avoid any danger you couldn't understand, so that way preparing a battle plan became more efficient.

He rounded a corner to bear witness a rather disturbing yet predictable sight, his stomach turned still regardless of what he was seeing.

Turned out he was wrong, there was more than one Yoma in the village.

And It was feasting on the inner organs of a terrified well dead child, huddled in a corner.

"_Killing children never settled with me, never I accepted it since every child has the right to grow in order to do what they wish. You're dead, you fucking animal."_

Gnashing his teeth, the shinobi took in the sight: noticing the monster brutish tear undead flesh off the corpse, gorging itself. A child's remains as he noticed bones sticking out at odd angles, even the smell almost literally sent him into a cold way to solve this, killing the fucking beast quickly to satisfy his need to stop this brutality.

Discreetly he drew dual kunai and softly used the padding of his sandals to approach from behind the monster while his breathing was so low that most would never guess he was alive. The metal cooled his hand as he moved directly above the occupied demon, channeling chakra the Yoma stopped as he saw a small extended yet unrelated part of his shadow. Yellow eyes widened once it felt the 'presence' of another predator, it flinched.

He never felt his head slice into four pieces, two decapitating blows to his temple, and spinal column.

"_Rot in hell, damned beast_."

The body dropped flatly as the man walked away wiping the purple blood on the shirt of dead child.

He then dropped to a knee, placing a finger on the center of the dead child's chest, "_Rest in peace child, find your way_."

After this Naruto used his index fingers to place the kunai on a small single kunai hostler on his forearms as he continued his observation of the destroyed town. Walking down the street further he saw blood stains frequently along the walls and doors to housing compartments a rather tantalizing action for Yoma to hunt apparently. This wasn't a battle, just a per-determined slaughter with little warning.

_'Clang'_

The sound of a sword slashing was clearer as it appeared the Claymore likely over the next side of buildings or somewhere nearby.

Carefully slowing his pace so that if something were to attempt to ambush him. At least along the path to the battle zone so that if he did get ambushed, then he'd just destroy whatever got in his way. And the best way to expect an ambush, slow yourself down to watch for the signs. Then it would be met with extreme prejudice which often turned: lethal.

Next he felt the ground tremble as a rather loud explosion of some sort made him stop for a moment to see dust from the town square.

It seemed like Tina required some assistance, or the Yoma had underestimated her. Either way he needed to reach that direction soon enough, inhaling he saw some half eaten bodies of more villagers in a doorway, as if being dragged over on another.

Two were children, less than six years old.

Snarling openly, he had to hurry up.

He mused on how to get to Tina before leaping to the side of a building to get a better aerial view of the area.

Standing on a chimney of one of the homes he could see there were three streets to cross as he made a bunshin appear next to him before transforming it into a Raven, the clone held the knowledge of flight as it soared over the town he awaited its scouting memories as soon as it flew off. He wasn't pleased in the slightest, not at all.

"_You got yourself in a bind Claymore, how fortunate."_

Awaiting patiently he watched from his position to see that the woman and a rather large transformed Yoma.

Though even from here he detected its Yoki signature. It was very powerful though he had fought much more impressive powers in his own land. Either way he would be at full readiness to either bargain with the Yoma, or eliminate the creature.

While he may have talked to the woman, he still required information from Number forty-Six about Claymore themselves. She was his best bet to get information without completely giving himself away so that people recognized him.

"_How can I get her out alive, without killing the Yoma if it even listens to me?_" Naruto considered thoughtfully went through the list of scenarios to approach the dueling combatants, few came to mind. Sighing lightly he shook his head to form a plan, genjutsu had its ways of course!

It would logical to set some illusions to confuse this Yoma if the battle were to happen. To put it in an unfavorable position from the start for his 'friend' and alll the while if things were good he could kill it.

It was simple enough with the best rewards at the lowest cost of danger to himself.

His raven clone had been destroyed by three tendrils as it circled overhead, now that was problematic...

"_Smart bastard, well I'd better hurry else I'd regret seeing the woman killed."_

Based on the memories it appeared that Tina was pinned against the church of this town, as multiple tendrils were speared through her legs, and shoulder. All from this demonic brutes hand's, fingers that could become extended spears? Truly not so bad if he had to outrun them, it would be easy but things could go bad soon enough.

At the moment, it'd be a lethal confrontation.

After all one could hope for peace, but it didn't mean it'd happen.

Naruto leaped to the next street easily.

From there landing directly behind the arrogantly loud demon.

**(Town Square)**

Tina grunted painfully as her body was speared through in three locations pinning her to the wall as her body bulged trying to release her own Yoki energy. She realized it was for naught since he was up against something not even her caretaker had even mentioned about in the job request. Oh she knew this was something the higher ranks would have to deal with if spotted.

Her eye clenched as blood and swelling made her glare savagely at the raucous laugh.

"_**Well little warrior, it seems you overestimated yourself. Such foolishness as it seemed my Yoki suppressing has gotten better."**_ The Yoma not this was something defiantly stronger as Tina growled trying to break the tendrils grasp on her but not this was a Voracious Eater! What else could it be? She knew from rumors that these beasts were massive Yoma in size, based on the facts this was one! What else could it be?!

But she knew now, this something she could not fight head on.

She underestimated the level of this one's signature as she would need at least another fellow Claymore to slay this infectious beast.

The body of this demon stretched to over four meters in height and had extremely long shoulder junctions that were massively muscled. The purple veins trembling in delight as arms with meter lengthened claws fit the bill right. Along its head was slanted as teeth revealed a massive jaw as its rancid breath hit her senses full.

"_**Well now, time to die.**_"

It laughed as it raised its one remaining hand to spear her with the tendrils from slowly aligning themselves to decapitate her as she glared defiantly before the Voracious Eater growled lowly before a scent was coming from behind its position. He looked away to the far end of the square, as carts burned from the torches the humans in the night had tried to see them and pathetically fight back.

It was a glorious feast as its hunger rumbled at the screams, fear, organs, and the amount of blood.

A soft sound of footsteps could be heard by both of the fighters as through the shimmering air, and smoke of flames from the carts a figure approached, while slowly but indeed coming towards them. It revealed to be human in black clothing, as his hands were seemingly at his sides as he approached through the smoke. His hat seemed to be straw with a paper like veil surrounding his face, concealing it.

And he moved either to put up brave front or to make the foolishness beneath.

So to the Yoma as he stopped at least twenty meters away, while it was further back.

Either way, Tina saw her friend was in a very dangerous position and well within range from the Voracious Eater itself.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this but may I ask you to stop perhaps?" His soft voice was clear as water, something within it made the Yoma twitch annoyed, making the demon narrows its eyes in contempt. Few could piss it off like that, so the human not even an arm's length already wanted to devour him.

"_**What do we have here? A human survivor, oh no! Is this the warriors companion?"**_

It snarled hungrily rasping out the words like poison. So as it turned its body toward the foolish human, it tightened the grip on the Claymore within its grasp.

Said woman gasped out blood from her throat as the tendrils dug deeper.

Still admirably she weakly spoke to the friend she had met, "K…Kenji, get away. You can't survive…against this. Run, forgot about me now." She pleaded as she struggled trying to break the hold on her.

"_**You're very brave little man too approaches this close to one such as me so confidently. Shall I kill this little girl of yours since it seems you to be rescuing her?"**_ The man did not speak for a minute as he merely waited patiently for the Yoma to wait for some type of emotional response from him. "_A pity it's arrogance doesn't match its strength, it'll be dead soon enough." _

Naruto did not want to hear these thing talk too much so he calmly looked up at the twin yellow orbs he had seen earlier at the entrance of the village.

"I would be grateful if you let her go, so perhaps we can come to a deal if you choose to?" he inquired as his voice did not waver nor slow while staring down the predator of man itself. Naruto really wanted to have an accord with the demon, to find out if it were possible since he'd been curious to see the cruel intelligence in this one's eyes.

However it didn't seem that it had the same intentions, as the gurgled laughing begun.

The demon laughed at the absurdity of this human actually willing to make a deal for the life of this half breed in its grasp.

"_**What if I did want to hear what you had in mind? Are you offering you're innards for hers or should I kill the both of you so easily?**_" it licked its lips as the smell of the human was almost sweetening as the taste of his inwards made its body shake in desire. The man merely removed his hand from the pocket it was in on the coat to adjust it tighter as his thumb and index finger tipped it lower as his finger twitched.

"I suppose you wish to fight?" he questioned darkly as the sound of stretching muscles came about as he looked to the see the arm of Tina grow as her eyes became slit with golden madness and energy spiked as if the more effort she poured into her rage, she became similar to Yoma themselves. Now that's got his attention immediately before refocusing on the 'beast' in front of him.

He frowned for a moment before the 'Voracious Eater' slammed the half breed into the wall burying her deeper into the stone.

_**"Yes we shall!" **_

The three of the five fingers on the demons hands morphed into tentacles and a separate spear as they whipped with a quickening speed that smashed from three sides into the man, as an explosion of stones, and dirt flew into the air as dust covered the impact as the Voracious Eater howled in delight as the smell of blood would soon reach its nose.

"_**What a**__** foolish human to approach, I wonder if he tastes any better dead?"**_

The demon snickered hungrily as it prepared to step forward but it stopped as something landed on its shoulder blade lightly as it turned to see the black coat of the man that should've been slashed in half. Confusion and anger set in almost instinctively when a soft cool voice spoke into its ears, almost taunting the creature at the sheer 'politeness' attached to it.

"You're too cocky, I wonder if you'd live to say your wrong."

Naruto smiled while speaking softly again in his monotone voice not all concerned at the proximity of being inches from the Yoma. The Voracious Eater eyes widened as its eyes blinked to see the man gone as the voice appeared behind him.

"I will kill you, nothing more nothing less as you deserve!"

The man's ultimatum sent shivers down the spinal column of the demon, fear wracking its frame as it saw the red coma of the man's eyes feeling the power of what lay beneath the human's flesh. Unmistakeable rapture was behind the red eyes of this black cloaked male, it felt the power and honestly knew it's life was over.

"**_No! Wait..."_**

The demon's plea went unanswered.

"Go to hell..."

Three words, that were sent out.

Soon enough the sound of splitting air as two giant windmill blades tore through the three spears into Tina's body.

The Demon roared in rage as it felts its body be hit by strange sharp weaponry as it saw four hit its elbows and knee joints with one right on its shoulder to the claymore.

A small hissing sound came from the handle of the weapons, Naruto placed his right hand into a familiar sign, "Katsu."

The five weapons exploded in a fireball of smoke and light as the Yoma roared in agony as every limb was blown to pieces as it stumbled to the ground with its head bent over as the feet of the man landed at the base of its neck.

_'Sliced'_

The horrified Voracious Eater's skull plummeted to the ground with a dull thud...

Tina watched in stunned disbelief as her Yoki output stopped at halfway as she shifted to her normal appearance.

No way she witnessed this human decimate a monster such as this! Was he even fucking human? No maybe he was a Yoma in disguise!

Naruto knelt over the beheaded demon before stomping on the head splattering brains and all its other parts into different directions before walking over to her as he didn't accomplish anything without being tired. His face didn't even seemed fazed, only to look down at his own two feet to see something, that needed to be rid off.

The Yoma's two eyes launched from their sockets lands in front of the man before he walked on both easily squishing them without a hesitant step.

"_Disgusting creature, stay in hell_."

Quickly he knelt before her, "Are you alright with those wounds?" he carefully inquired as he glanced at the deepened red holes in the woman's side. Sighing inwardly the shinobi felt some relief that his 'invested friend' wasn't harmed, a shame he couldn't have killed the beast earlier to prevent children from dying. Cracking his neck, he watched the numerous reactions he got out of her, hilarious.

Tina just shook her head as she grimaced gritting her teeth before muscle and veins grew as the wound healed a bit slow though faster than anything he saw from a normal human. Even Medical-Shinobi would have a hell of a time to repair that type of damage in medical jutsu or a team would have to be very through to seal the vessels damaged on the insides.

"_Interesting! She can heal with her energy alone, similar to chakra but it seems, crude and just flat out thick. I can't tell what the hell this energy is called, but its similar to a Biju's..."_

His clones discreetly retrieved his windmill shuriken from the walls.

Tina's legs were shaking as she leaned to the side, unable to walk straight. He watched her as she struggled to regain her sense of bearing before she stumbled forward as the man caught her effortlessly as she was against his chest.

And it felt rather for awkward for both sides as she pushed off him in a moment's notice.

"Thank you, Kenji."

His reply smiling underneath his veil, "Not a problem."

She grumbled as she blinked once or twice before she looked to see her friend of sorts move to where her sword lay embedded into the ground a couple dozen feet away.

Walking to the massive sword Tina saw the shinobi grasp the handle,humans had a tough time trying to pick it up.

Yet...

She again shocked to see him lift the sword with a single hand!

Before using his other to carry the blade flat against his palms. "Next time, do _not_ lose this."

Naruto shook his head because if one of his sensei had seen him lose his blade, hell would've been paid in full for it, "_Or be beaten down badly_..."

So with stunned reluctance Tina took the handle of the blade before the young blond started to walk away from the body of the Yoma apparently moving on.

Tina watched him before walking to keep up with him as she was seriously debating whether if that human applied to this man. An obvious answer would be no, since already he did things no human could ever hope to do. Also add Claymore to that list now, as she went over what he did.

Even the strategic skills he used were unheard of, not to mention his physical speed could only come to close as a ghost. That was spine chilling at the very least but what else did he have in store?

So for several minutes both warriors were in jeopardy, either from fear or caution.

The two companions were curious about the other while the latter performed to not speak due to his silence.

"So what were those weapons?" Tina asked somewhat cautiously as the man kept walking to the gates at a comfortable pace, as if not bothered by the kill moments ago. Naruto really didn't speak up at all, since he honestly didn't know what to say in order to not reveal what he was. He had that nagging sensation if he revealed the truth, it'd hurt him in a similar fashion when he'd been betrayed years ago.

Eventually he would have too soon, as the end was in sight.

So finally speaking he decided to mix the truth with some complicated lies in order to move onward.

He would settle with beings an enigma, yes that would work.

"Those were my weapons, what else?" Intentionally he drew that out, so to again annoy the Claymore.

Her face was set into a scowl at the mixed answer, he had set her up so he guess what her next move was. One could say it was like a game of shogi or chess, perhaps. "Oh stop being such an ass! Who, or better yet what the hell are you exactly Kenji Saito!" She pressed for an answer as the man merely shrugged based on the body language as if not concerned on giving her a response verbally. So again Tina scowled angrily making her Yoki spike to pressure an answer out of him by attacking his actions.

"You know what? It seems to me your not even close to human as I am." Her curiosity, uncertainty, and shock were all too evident in her anger as the man merely stopped at the gates of the village before he looked back at merely smiled from underneath the veil, again all to happy to make the woman prone to her emotions. But she did deserve a _partial_ answer because of the troubles from earlier, so what to say?

He seemed to be thinking as he finally spoke softly once more in that dreaded flat voice.

"Well for one, I'm human but clarify I'm a human whose _different._"

Stressing the last syllables the shinobi noticed his wording would get him into a confrontation with the half-breed herself.

Tina's own moment was her hand reaching for her broad sword on her back, which got him adjusting his hat.

"_Genjutsu-Art Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu."_

He had his moments once again before saying his final words to her as the illusion messed with her senses of sight, smell, taste, and hearing as he prepared to disappear with the wind as his last clone watched from the tree line as another presence was arriving from the path, human if the smell was right.

"We'll meet again Tina, it seems you have to calm down. But you must admit, you enjoyed meeting me as I did to you..."

The wind blew strongly as Tina's hair got in her way as she swept it back to see that the man known as Kenji Saito _vanished_ into the air.

Almost as would a spirit crossing into the afterlife.

She looked around as her heart sunk at the man's leave, it would be a while before she could see him again. Every conversation lifted her spirits again at the prospect as she heard the 'clapping' of someone in front of the path as her caretaker arrived. He would be very intrigued at this man abilities as he saw the coated man with the straw hat vanish in a swirl of leaves.

Faraway Naruto moved along south west to new cities and lands as he continued onward. Moving on the path that was far from the isolated village he came from he came across a marker that held a name, "Rabona the holy city huh?" he mused to himself as he took his time going down the dirt road to where the next place and Inn lay for him to replenish his strength.

"_Why not, a holy city always means there are corrupted souls who need to visit the afterlife sooner than later..."_

One single strong whip of wind blew his coat in sync with the veil moving along his face as he walked into the forest.

"_**End of Meeting Number 46"**_

**Author Notes**: **Edited/Re-posted**

As you see I'm trying to re-post each chapter, as stated from my reasons/rant in the first chapter. I intend to hit a certain amount before the end of the year. So hopefully I can get back on track for new releases once I have enough motivation to due so. Slowly but surely I'm reformatting every chapter, breaking it up into more legible pacing for everyone to enjoy somewhat.

Added a bit more genjutsu for the fact of him using his eyes to cast them while sub-vocalizing each usage, it makes sense more for you(the reader) to see what the guy does in the story towards other characters with no clear line of restraint. After all, Naruto has massive reserves with enough control to many any Jinchuuriki envious on wasting chakra in techniques. So by all means review and state anything totally screwed up, sides the grammar.

I know spelling mistakes, word in-corrections are fluent at times but spell-check can only go so far, in order for me see it I will miss some. Granted I try but this site has always plagued me with those grievances, so I get by. Hope you enjoyed this as I tackle this behemoth of a story by the horns and correct many, many errors in its lines.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Rabona the Holy City"**_

Birds flew, and sung along the trees as it was another day in the forest for him as he sat around a fire cooking a rabbit he snared with ninja wire while gathering firewood, and his clone gathered water for the canteen at a nearby brook. The water was refreshing as the smell of cooked meat penetrated his sense of smell. He calmed himself down as he slowly turned the rabbit over the fire as the golden skin just made his stomach growl, and to his annoyance it sounded rambunctious as an animal. He looked up to see the shining sun as he had been traveling for almost two days now as he last seen a mark to the city of the holy, this Rabona.

The name sounded tranquil, and strengthening although so did Spring Country, and that turned out to be a war zone all in its own. At least the last time he was there. The ruler of that particular nation cherished him with high esteem over her own well being. Which was a rather unappealing in a sense to him as he looked into the orange flames. His eyes were memorized by the crackling of red, yellow, and orange as saw many thing's within them. His eyes closed as the fire crackled.

The screams and shouts of pain echoed among his ring tones, as the explosions of sections of walls collapsed onto him once again. He looked again as blood was on his hands, as it was all over him again. He opened a door so long ago that lead to probably one of the most agonizing sights he witnessed. He sighed exhaling to calm himself as it was not to be wise to linger on past events that could not be reversed, if that were the case then. The man exhaled as the smell of food reluctantly snatched his attention as he blew lightly on the cooked rabbit before munching carefully.

The cooked herbivore was delicious as his skills at cooking were a necessary trait he had obtained in the most irksome of times. Many factors indeed he thought as those times were of the most despising, despicable, and cantankerous his life lived through. He eat slowly enjoying the time, and peace in this forest as his clones kept watch around his small camp, nothing hostile to him was near his position for over a mile around as he watched the forest around him once more.

After over an hour he finished with his meal before made a decision to discard the still edible flesh as a single raven flapped from the sky, to which it was the one that answered his call when he arrived in the lands. This creature was quite deviant as he handed small pieces of flesh to the winged scavenger hunter. The bird nearly nipped his fingers tips if he delayed any food to the hungry bird. "_Quite extraordinary for a bird to be this tame._" he mused silently as he stroked the neck feathers of the bird before he released the black winged creature into the skies above far and wide.

Getting to his feet he moved onto the dirt road leading to the edge of the forest as the sun shined through the thick undergrowth as his veil kept the stinging for the most part out of his eyes. He moved out from the forest to see the paths blend into a main road as he saw merchants in carts, along with several people on horseback riding parallel from him as he moved downhill to witness the sight of Rabona, this holy city to be precise. A truly magnificent spectacular as were the glaciers of Ice Country, the Mountains of Lighting country, and the dark wet metropolis of the Village in the land of Rain.

The towering wall encircled the city from his position as he could see the gate bustling with others to enter its gates, and looked a little closely to see towering structures within its walls. The huge cathedral of a church stood out as the roofs were so close together he would be able to move at ease on the high ground if he wished to see the city at night. He viewed the guards as they watched the walls, and moved in pairs or patrols as he became closer to the main gates as they moved along its length. He walked lightly to the gate with a group of merchants along side of him to use maybe for a brief yet critical moment as the guards were pulling some people aside as he overheard them say it was standard procedure for them to stop any wanderer or traveler who was deemed "suspicious" unluckily for them they had only seen a group of average merchants handing one a pass before entering the gates.

"Alright your documentation is approved. Please enjoy your time here in the holy city, and due care to remember that walking after sun set is considered a crime for the present time." The guard spoke to his "group" as was obvious hiding in plain sight as the guard saw five merchants when he merely lowered his head as did his fellows before walking in. He watched carefully as he moved along in this center of commerce, trade, and knowledge. An Inn to rest would be sufficient for his needs for a few days to rest. Any parchment here that had written maps of the area would be very prosperous and promising for distant lands to the north of here.

He slowly walked to see a herbal tea stand of some sorts where a few customers sat on the outside, the man in black stood before deciding this was unforeseen in a pleasing sense as the smell of tea was something he once had back in his home land. The man in black moved to a vacant table under the sun as various others chatted lowly around them as not before long he saw a young waitress, a woman with her red air wrapped in a bundle. She asked if he would like to order their newest green southern herbal tea to which he had answered in a low monotone that made the woman shiver before leaving with the order in mind.

He sat quietly under the warm sun as he saw that the other table held some couples chatting about varying subjects which one caught his attention immediately. There were murders of the guards, priests, and monks in the cathedral as the bodies were found with their innards were eaten. How melancholic of events he mused thoughtfully as it was odd that a Yoma had entered a _holy_ city. Once again titles were arrogant in their own right from dangers he looked around seeing if the scent of undead flesh was near but something else had caught his attention.

He watched rather curious at the sight of that boy Raki, who was similarly in the position he recently left as he traveled with the Claymore that had dealt with the Yoma in his village. As they walked by his herbal tea was set down as he nodded to the waitress before grasping the tea with one hand, and holding the bottom with his other palm. His veil parted to let the edge of the cup reach his lips. It was warm, and tasting it was unique in its own right he thought as he sighed lightly. Bird's flapped overheard as he looked across the street, as the flood of people moved about doing their daily businesses.

For some time enjoyed the sun's warmth before leaving a small coin of sliver, along with a bronze for a nice tip for the waitress before he moved on to where the last previous sighting of Raki was. The crowds of people conducted business, laughing, socializing, which was their lives as the sounds came so familiar to him it was quite vexatious of him to tune it out. The man slowly continued his steady walk through the masses of bodies as he came to see a massive cathedral towering over the other buildings as it held three towers, one more massive then the next with a circle glass sculpture of red, green, and blue of what appeared to an icon of faith.

It was all zealous to express something of such as it was to some religious fanatics back in his land that silver haired insane like man was quite talkative about his faith. There were many guards around he cathedral as the faint smell of undead flesh was in the air if not he was barely able to detect it due to the hundreds if not thousands of scents lurking here every day. This will be problematic, as this Yoma smells quite familiar. It's possible it could be a Voracious Eater he mused as the scent was the same if not more fowl to his calculations. So this was the logical reason of encountering the boy, and Claymore, they were on a covert mission to slay this Yoma. How intriguing that the holy city allowed half breeds which was not likely based on the hatred, and mistrust of those women. They were a bunch of faithful fools who pleaded to their incompetent god, for aid. Indeed very zealous he thought again bored.

The man in black moved away from the cathedral in search of rest as he had the attention of some pair of guards who watched him with wary. Apparently his choice of clothing was suspicious too them much to the aware of the black coated man. He walked again not too fast or too impatient to move away from their eyes as he walked down a street to search for an Inn. He had inquired to some market stalls in a place to rest, and eat, to which all recommended to an Inn with a sign that could be easily recognized as a bathtub with bubbles. How prominent and spirited of an establishment to display such creations.

Continuing his scenic route through the streets of Rabona he saw many guards around once again as it was inclined to believe this was routine of them to do patrols. Such display confirmed his suspicions of the Yoma definitely causing death, and fear around this prosperous center. He glanced to see the low slanted roof tops as he more sentries from the patrols of guards in steel armoring watched from above. Their armor distinctly reminded him of the armor of the samurai that were stationed in the Land of Iron in the Kage Summit, and now that was a galvanizing moment to be near when that time came.

The sun was lowering as it became later afternoon after walking around the populated major trading post of all arts as he had wondered to where the Inn was currently located. Certainly the interesting mark of establishment caught his attention as the sign of the bathtub, and bubbles almost made him tilt his head, almost. He opened the wooden thick door to see a rather impressive size of the lobby that outclassed his previous stay in Raki's own home village. There was a partial middle aged man, short yet the owner of the business as he had a mustache that covered his top lip, and went to the sides of his cheeks. He was preparing some food on a tray from the kitchens as he looked to see a silent waiting man in black that scared the living heavens from him.

The man in black must have looked at him as the owner of the Inn saw a paper veil that didn't reveal the age, face, or anything of the man expect for his fingerless gloves that made him speak hesitantly yet with a small smile. "Good afternoon sir, are you looking for a room to spend for the night?" the man's voice quivered as he heard the monotone that made could make a Claymore shiver at its coldness yet emotionless tone. "Indeed I am. May I inquire how much my stay shall be?" his hand revealed ten sliver pieces that made the owner look amazed as he retrieved the amount, "My good sir, this shall give you three days. There is a vacancy on…" he looked to the wall behind him to see most if not all the rooms were occupied especially the siblings from this afternoon that wandered selling their fathers antique sculpture.

"Ah ha, you're in luck! There is a room here on the main room since its well sometimes too much of pocket drier of money I believe it will satisfy your needs for some days to come." He smiled as he led the quiet, and still unmoving man as he followed directly ten feet behind him as he led down a hall under the staircase. "What do the commendations present?" he inquired in a monotone that made the man shiver again as he spoke in a jolly forced voice, "It holds one massive bedroom, a view of the street, along with other simple necessities. Ah I may recommend you to the room that makes my business so splendid compared to the other Inns in Rabona." He pointed to a set of dual oak doors that held two yellow handles. "Just leave your clothes in the compartment, and enjoy the soak." He left as he opened the door to the room where the man in black stayed as he left whistling a tune at how much he held in his possession such a grand business.

The man in the black coat remained where he was before watching the dim lit room as he stepped in slowly before he shut the door with a soft click. He saw the bed near the windows view of the street as he walked to the hexagon like patterns that held the glass in place the man witnesses the setting sun in the red, and orange sky which he felt rather bored before heeding the owner of the Inn's advice to see this so called splendid attraction of the establishment. He was in no hurry to track, or have an eye on the young teen Raki, and his traveling Claymore companion which brought a foreshadowing amusement as his thoughts brought back to Tina his Claymore acquaintance from several days before. A rather precarious yet augurs source of information, and maybe some socialization if not to be frank the woman seemed to be willing to travel with her or vice verse if he wanted to explore with her.

Sighing another man appeared from behind him as he handed the kunai hostlers, his shuriken, and his two specialized kunai holders on his forearms as the straps slid off. The shadow clone merely stood guard over the equipment as the creator moved on. The shinobi left a sheath of a small knife that was attached to his ribs as he left with a single weapon as he strolled easily to the doors of where the Inn owner insisted. Calmly he pulsed his chakra to make sure no hostile intent was directed upon him as his hand twitched to the left before opening the dual doors to a rather similar aspect of his homeland. The empty compartments to store clothes for the local Spas for men, and woman was what greeted him courteously as he stripped bare of his essentials in the corner of the compartmental room.

There were some silk blue towels folded, most likely paid in a large sum from a tailor of knitting or arts of the clothe as he wrapped it around his torso, with his sheathed knife in hand before he opened the next set of twin doors to reveal a rather peculiar room before the last pair of doors he assumed as on either side were small slit vents to the outside air as it cooler his core temperature as it was too let his body cool after the hot water bathe. Fortunately for him hot temperatures rarely affected him so tremendously as something more than simple heat had affected him in the past, it was an irksome experience to pronounce it politely.

Sighing lightly he opened the doors with much deliberate wariness as it revealed a massive artificial body of heated water. Though this was created due to the bubbles forming on the surface as he assumed there was a low fire covering the entire surface of the cushioned floor to allow the heat. As steam made visibility to most hazy but to him clear as day as straight ahead was the spa as it could fit twenty people sitting, and have an arm's length away. There was a fireplace, completely painted in brick red with golden symbols of modern art, and languages unknown to him. The fire barely hit visibility as it was under the flooring as well. On opposite sides two windows shutters whose glazed glass was of an angel of some sorts pointing a golden staff into another description water body as the sun rose behind the angel. A rather artistic if a tad too zealous for his attention span as he went to the opened window to view the roofs, and unexpectedly the sky itself in so perfect detail.

As he moved there was a lowing lying bench submerged roughly a foot or more as it covered his torso, and up to his stomach. He sighed in satisfactory as he watched the outside, seemingly in thought as the sedative quality of this Spa was indeed worth some of his time as he relaxed his readied muscles. His knife was on the side of his leg underneath the foggy water, as he found that his feet reached the bottom to the ever heating floor. The sensation was very tranquil and pleasant he admitted smirking. He found a small cup on the window sill before filling it, and poured it over his blond hair. To which his hair style was a low pony tail that he had worked years to smooth his unseeingly rebellious tangles of curly spiked hair years before. It was she who pleaded with those eyes to let her straighten his hair as he lowered his gaze as more unwanted memories came to bear within the heat.

He let the steaming water run down his back, over scars that marred his body forever reminding him of the times that trust was earned through bloodshed, pain, and everlasting hatred of that place. More of the water was drenching his hair as the droplets of liquid dropped in clear analysis as it went into a slower motion then gravity allowed. It dropped as he looked to his hand to see it once again stained in blood, his features steeled as he clenched the same hand swiftly, cracking his knuckles in the process as it went away. He sighed as he leaned back against the bench, soaking to his leisure while keeping aware that someone was out for a night tracking operation.

For hours till night had descended he sat idly washing limbs are precautions as his clone finally dispersed to reveal that the Claymore woman with Raki was preparing to cloak herself to begin her covert operation of slaying the usual Yoma, though she was in for an irksome fierce Voracious Eater was seemingly subtle in its hiding methods. A devious adversary to confront as it well indeed harm the young Raki, as his interests were necessary for him to live as he was slightly inquired about why the boy wanted to stay with the woman, he himself was gathering information about the land beginning with its populaces martyrdom species of females. Though this Organization that Tina had of spoke one reminded him of a Root's cantankerous plan of similarly qualities, which unfavorable agenda was curious.

His clone reappeared at the window as it had casted an illusion of privacy for his creator to change into his normal outfit, and clothing as he restocked his weapons into place as he donned his Veiled straw hat that he tipped forward before he looked for a moment to the clone as it dispersed with a cloud of smoke. The time to secure to his interests future began with the espionage covert stealth of his caliber. He would not interfere due to logical response of this Claymore as he had a reference for a socially deprived one in his past now, and while likely it would be almost absolute the boy lived if he had approached them he was not as careless to reality. This Claymore could potentially be hostile to him as he did not know the personality of her, nor was she on a hunt where he was unexpectedly treading upon. Tina was a welcomed start, and continued source of information as he awaited in the shadow the three buildings around him for the Claymore to be far enough from him to hear or smell him.

He was still intrigued at how far those women could detect him from their five senses, and Yoki detection which he hypothesized that they sensed "Demons" energy not a humans "spiritual and physical" proprieties of his will to produce his energy to channel into elements. It was a hypothesis that could potentially lead him into an incomprehensible advantage of stealth as he theorized from the battles he had held with Yoma, his subtle witnessing of other fights, feats from them had imprinted their scents, as their potential of hazardous lethality. While extraordinarily high, these Yoma were predictable. He had the power of a Kage leveled shinobi whose powerlessness was feared in his land, so he concluded he should continue his actions till when the need for adaption of strategic logic was needed.

The Claymore leaped, and soared over the rooftops as he jumped to the section well far enough for him to observe as he created yet a single clone that transformed into a Raven that he had observing subtly as it flew off silently blending into the night as he jumped to a roof once in gain cautious of the night patrols that the cities militia of guardsmen had implemented. He ran lightly as his sandals kept his muffed taps short and quieter than most footwear expected to have created he leaped across the street over the heads of two guards that looked up to hear only wind as they moved not spotting him.

He ran till he was above on a pedestal upon one of the larger richer homes in the Rabona as he stood on a sphere like end as he waited from roughly eight hundred to nine hundred meters perpendicular to the Cathedral in the holy city as he saw the distinct cloaked woman enter the highest tower as his cloned Raven was perched above them on its peak. His eyes barely made out them conversing as the wind blew as the moon shined brightly. The man in the black coat once again tilted his hat as the veil almost was diverted due to the element.

The cloaked woman faded away from the tower as the bell rung once as she dispersed into the lower buildings below as his clone dispelled itself as he inhaled as the wind blew his veil attached to the straw head wear as he had learned some rather critical information on Rabona's Yoma infestation. The father of the cathedral Farther Vincet had asked for aid from the organization, and the money was to be delivered in a man who wears black clothing to retrieve the reward, and cost of killing the beast. How insightful of this Organization to monopolize the trade of slaying Yoma for astonishing large sums of wealth, this was similar to the Black Op Operations in the hidden villages of all sorts, during missions for large sums of currency, apparently as well this mere hunt was costly for any normal small town this organization was also very foolish in his eyes.

One could simply gain the power and skills as a human to slay these monsters for a simple price of housing, food, and smaller rewards of slaying them. He could indirectly destroy this organizations reputation of expensive assistance for a provoked attack on them commercially. It would be a rather taxing position for him to be moving around searching for Yoma, as it was the define use of subtle movement. He was observing them, not voluntarily provoking these monopolizing exterminators on killing to draw attention to himself. That would've been unwise, and possible fatal in the long run to do such acts.

He waited patiently as he tracked the woman moving gracefully that any skilled black ops unit would be pressed to match at a simple comparison as then caught sight as she jumped onto the low lying connected roofs leaping into the moonlight. A tad bit too presumptuous for his personal as he watched her jump onto the next part of the lying structures but was ungraciously struck with a trio of knives as he saw too skilled though not too much of a threat to her ambush her as they stood likely arrogant at the sight of a cloaked figure running rampant on their cities holy protection.

She slid as the knives did logically some damage though his logic focused intently as he watched from away as she was engaged by the two male guards. One clad iron in armor with a large broad sword, and the other was some skilled ranged thrower. He watched calmly, and was not worried to be spot as he remained on his sphere like step as the guard in iron swiped rather sluggishly though with an impressive speed at the maneuvering woman. She leaped again over his head before the one with knives threw more projectiles at him before she deflected them easily with the use of the owners weapon he had previous as she threw the remaining three at the man in the armor who let them impact his neck region of plated iron.

That was rather daring of him if she were channeling her Yoki then it would've been a clean kill which it pointed out immensely she was not using fatal force on humans. Now that was a intriguing prospect of the Claymores enduring hatred, and scorn but were they unable to show any retaliation to their work? It was very likely that he was in there position in the past. To not able to kill any civilians due to his status of easily being confined or locked away to rot, it was an inquiry he could gain on another lesser time to observe.

The Claymore finally was able to flee from the one sided battle as she could have easily decimated those two guards as her appearance was compromised due to the fact she threw her cloak to avoid any sort of maneuvering lacked. So she was exposed and now how was this going to play out, as his interests of information were now in jeopardy, if things took some turn for more fatalistic scenarios he would offer some assistance if the sign occurred. After all one did not realize his commendations were in the same Inn as they.

A raven flapped seemingly out of now where once again as he glanced onto his right shoulder as it seemed this was the same bird for the past several times. "You are astute." He whispered in a monotone as he stroked the birds neck once again before releasing it into the sky cawing all the while. He looked to see that the larger guard could visually see him if not for the wind, moon, and darkness he barely could see him as he vanished after a breeze came and went.

------------------- Next Morning ----------------------------------------------------

He slept silently as the whole wait for the guards to assume who their cloaked woman was to be decided on, as he lay irked to some moments before awakening to the guards finally arriving. He awaited patiently as they made their way up the stairs to the left through the wall as he went into the lobby to ask for some tea as the man walked slowly to the Inn's owner who was surprised to see so many guards in his establishment. He saw the man in black sit at one of the small tables he held in the main front of the Inn before he went to ask if needed any refreshments.

"Tea. Tea would be sufficient." He intoned emotionless as the previous transaction with this man, if the Inn owner barely restrained to calm him something more dangerous or unknown at its lack of life. He went to the kitchen where he asked the chef to prepare some newly stocked Southern Ever-Glade from the south lands. His hearing detected that the boy Raki was angered as he could hear the accusations of Clare his "sister" of being loving and kind rather than being the cloaked combatant last night. Very clever and unique for the boy to come such with such passionate words as the guard relented as they pulled back due to the eyes of his sister being brown than sliver as they were supposed to be as.

The two guards who fought the supposedly "sister" of the young boy in that room walked down to the lobby of the Inn to see a rather strange foreigner in clothes that were too ominous for their tastes. The one with the scar across his left eye watched the man in black, with veil around his head underneath the straw hat as his younger partner sneered, "Doesn't he look like something is perfectly _innocent_. Doesn't he seem to be a Yoma in disguise?" He spoke sarcastically as the remaining group of eight guardsmen instantly closed the gaps so the man in question could not leave. As the tea from the Inn owner was hastily placed in front of him as he said nothing before having a eating utensil spread some herbs into the liquid as he never ceased the movement.

"What's wrong can't answer a claim that you're human? C'mon level with me on being a Yoma, else we might need to get personal now." The younger captain of this guard was twirling his knives mindlessly as the elder of the two was carefully evaluating the man in black seemingly he was not intimidated by them at all, as he finished stirring his drink, which a Yoma should not be able to consume so meagerly. The man placed the spoon down before speaking in a monotone that made his younger compatriot scowl viciously. "Can you please refrain from being a nuisance?" The monotone request just added to the losing patience of the younger captain who moved forward.

The knife thrower drew his weapon as he came within feet of the ever unmoving "human man" in front of him as he slammed his knife into the wood of the table, "You have some nerve to piss me off as I'm in a good 'old mood chap. How about we make sure you bleed red?" he grinned in sheer anxiety as the elder looked about to stop his younger officer before the man in the coat merely replied emotionless as it further infuriated the young man again.

"Your being quite rude, child. Go wander to someone else irked by your presence, fool." He intoned as he lifted his tea to sip as the man practically told the guard he wasn't worth the effort as he seethed as he raised his fist to strike him before the boy, and sister from their previous "suspects" of being the "Yoma" watched the spectacle with curious gazes of annoyance, and silent anger. Both were from the younger male while the female merely looked shocked. The elder captain yanked the "child's" fist down before speaking sternly, "Enough of your intentions were leaving. Be mindful that we won't come around to see if you stay in your room at night foreigner." He spoke to the foreigner sipping his tea calmly or apathetically uncared for the threat as he nodded lightly to the eldest captain, the man gave his own awareness. "I shall be mindful, though please restrain the fool else it might lead to unnecessary...consequences." The elder captain merely gave a hard glance to the sitting male, before he yanked the younger captain away who was still seething at the request from the one in the chair.

Raki spoke as he huffed annoyed, "Those guys just don't quit do they Clare?" he asked the woman who merely gazed at the man sipping tea as he was dressed rather similar to someone from the organization, it was far too much of a coincidence to believe it as luck for someone to wear all black. She merely nodded silently as she made her way down stairs before Raki went to sit at the table and grinned rather sheepishly as he spoke appealing to be sorry. "Sorry those jerks bothered you sir. They just dealt with us, so forgive me for that as I defended my sister from their accusations." He said guiltily as the man across from him merely spoke softly, "No harm was intended young man. They were too...imbecilic." He spoke flatly as his tone made a shiver crawl up Raki's spine. This man sounded really unfriendly all of a sudden as Clare walked up from behind him looking apologetic as her mood changes from the organizations training.

"Forgive my brother he is upset about them harassing us, so we need not to intrude on your time. We don't wish to ruin your stay here. "Clare spoke up standing beside her "brother" as the man merely spoke if it were any possible in a monotone. "It's sufficient Miss Clare. I recently journeyed to Rabona just today. " He half lied in an emotionless as the Claymore in front of him narrowed her eyes slightly at his rather pleasant yet cold tone that didn't hint any emotion what so ever. Something that really agitated the Claymore as her own kind acted such impulsion.

Raki being the ever kind individual as the man in black predicted barely shocked, "Why don't you come with us to the Great Cathedral, it's a great building to see Mister…uh hang on didn't I see you in my village?" The man mister from the little children he knew, and this figure brought back a memory before he was cast out of this man next to Lily. "Indeed young man. I was in the accompany of miss little Lily on her chore errand from her mother. I'm a wanderer, so I ended up in your home for a brief time before moving on." He spoke monotone as he sat his tea down before Clare looked at her brother sternly, "We must go brother, come along. There are some things we must do now."

Clare was impatient it seemed to find this Voracious Eater in the Cathedral as this was interesting course of interaction to gleam some information as he stood up slowly, "May I proceed to travel along with you around the city. I'm afraid I do not know the area well." He inquired to the boy who nodded much to Clare's disparagement as it seemed she was wary of him so warming to think he mused. He was not too surprised at her reaction.

"C'mon sis, can he? I mean we did get those guys to trouble this man. He doesn't seem so bad." Raki looked pleadingly to Clare who sighed before relenting much to keep her disguise of role playing as the sister, and when this was over she was going to have a few words to Raki about letting others tag along. It was rather rash of her to do so to look after anymore lives then his or hers.

"Fine. But please behave brother. " Before he laughed sheepish again as the man in black followed both siblings out the of the Inn, and to the street where he would follow them silently for the whole day as he spent in the main hall of the Cathedral as Clare was being baptized into this places religion, and Raki was accompanying her as well, and he agreed to stay in the hall as he well respected, or at least did not want to raise suspicion of himself to see the half of baptisms as he watched the church. Neither of the two had problems to the man who went to see the sights of the church.

Clare searched all day within the Hall as the scent of Yoma was everywhere yet it did so well to hide, that it was unnerving her that her senses were dulled due to the drug, and that there was little places to hid from the obvious human form or walls to house such a large sized Yoma. She sighed before leaving to go from the cathedral back to the Inn where their newest "companion" of sorts graciously in his monotone vocal cord wished to retire to sleep so she was not too overly worried about the wanderer. He was harmless now that she some time to observe him, a tad bit quiet but not a concern for her mission as she waited till the night to set. For she had to inspect the Yoma feeding for it to be drawn out.

---------------The Second Afternoon-----------------------------------------------

The man awoke seemingly unfazed again as the clone that had followed Clare from last night had been in a fortunate position to have seen the Voracious Eater in action against the Claymore Clare, and was now identified by the two guards who were irksome imbeciles as she was in the care of Father Vincent apparently. How bold of her to play herself in the position as her alias was compromised, and would either have to flee that city or work in sync cooperation with the church to flush out the Yoma. This would be a task he would have to mindful of how to observe while not to interfere, maybe he could sit in the main hall of the cathedral when Clare, if she had plan it would be by tonight logically as the more time she wasted the more devious Rabona could send militia to apprehend her. As he discovered that supernatural beings, Claymore, Yoma, and heretics much to his smirk, as that zealous immortal man who he once faced would've been unwelcome here with much exuberant reactions.

What also he had gained from his clones espionage was that the two guards especially the big one had enough logic, and self pride to aid the wounded woman as the form of the Yoma, the Voracious Eater was similar to his encounter in the town with Tina. Clare had defended the two humans as she took a massive hit from three tentacles into her chest as he mused, trying to save those two managed if not made them see her intent was pure focus on the Yoma, though not in humans, indeed very bold. He had slept for most of the afternoon as it was so he would have to reach the church by sundown as today's events matched his curiosity no matter how subtle it was, he would witness this hunt before moving on, or if he could possibly travel with the two, as the information potentially held by Miss Clare could prove to be worth his time if not briefly to travel among the boy, and her. Also much to his silent vocal cords he was intrigued by young Raki's decision to stay with her as it was, either the boy was again bold or truly held an interesting opinion of the Claymores.

He walked out of the lobby tuning out the Inn owner as he made his way into the street making his way towards the cathedral without too much wary. He had time to wait in the lobby before the plan of Miss Clare's he logically assumed would be implemented to find the Yoma as he walked through crowds of people once again socializing as if not a care mattered to them. So arrogant he concluded in boredom as he passed easily through the masses as it took roughly an hour or two before he stood at the entrance of the cathedral where he could potential create an extra set of himself to over look the area but it would wiser to keep any chakra usage to a minimal as he did not want to draw any more unnecessary attention upon himself, he had an image of a pacifist quiet wanderer, and he would keep that illusion up for now. After all a Shinobi's greatest strength was deception to deceive the enemy's guard.

The man tipped his hat down once more before walking quietly to where the two guardsmen held positions to the baptism hall as the Claymore, and young Raki were in previously yesterday the guards stopped with a clang of their spears, "This is off grounds to common people. State your business here or move away." One spoke in a stern voice as the man in blacked adjusted his hat very subtly as his finger twitched before the guards had seen a priest walk up from behind them as he lowered his head.

"Ah forgive my old friend is a mute when he answers. Please I sent for him a week ago." The priest spoke apologetically as the guards relented much to their understanding, "You may pass." They moved aside much to one of the existing men's rather shallow comments to them within his mind. The human mind is easily shallow to believe in what they want to see while blind to the truth in front of them. With that he and the "father" walked into the hall where the smell of Yoma hit his senses immediately as he glanced at an open coffin or burial pit to reveal a rather interesting custom, the open view of the dead. Such an overlooked hiding spot for this Yoma as was staring down the dead "man's" eyes. He just stared before he left to hide his presence from the side behind a pillar while sticking to the ceiling upside down to wait night fall and hopefully to understand more of the Claymores battle superiority.

Walking up the pillar he waited as his body used his chakra to sit with his back towards the pillars surface to sit in a meditative state to let the flow of time pass seemingly like water through a river. The man sat contently five or eight meters above the ground as one would relax on the ground as he looked through his experiences to see if he had made any miscalculation so far. He made contact with the ranked forty six out of the forty seven claymores assigned to these lands regions, his summons partially came to his call a pleasing outcome, the boy Raki was within distance of satisfying his interests of inquires, and now this claymore to learn more of this shadowy illusive organization that created Claymores apparently.

The sun dropped as someone walked down the staircase entering the hall as the sound something dropping heavily on the floor as the man stayed perfectly still as he heard Raki mumble something incoherent as based on his voice it was near the open coffin. He listened as he used his chakra to enhance his ears if ever so slightly as he heard the young teen mumble something again.

"Drat! How did I get so lucky to wait here myself in a place like this huh?" he spoke to one in particular as the one listening gave a small shake of his head as he was indeed unlucky but lucky specifically his intelligence was flawed. The smell of the undead flesh grew strongly as the teens words were waking the hungry Yoma up from its slumber from the day as it hid from prying eyes. His arm was carefully to not extend his dual kunai as he awaited the event to unfold for the teen. If it proved to be potential or immediately fatal he would interfere if necessary.

"This baptismal room is giving me the creeps." He shivered as he looked down at the mummified saint of past, "Maybe that is why." He spoke annoyed as he suddenly slipped with a yelp much to silent sighing of a man hidden in black, the boy was too loud. Raki screamed in fright as he climbed away from the fowl smelling mummified man as he ran to use the pillar ironically one was using to hide as Raki sighed tiredly.

"Why is that thing even in here, I mean c'mon a mummy in a cathedral that's just freaking wrong." He mused shivering again as his face had a concerned, and thoughtful look as he his worries came to fold into his vocal cords. "I just hope Clare is alright." He prayed silently as the man behind the pillar looked on apathetically as the Voracious Eater undid its disguise as he heard the corpse stand, and cracking slightly, the sound was illustrated as veins appeared on the skin, as an eye formed, organs pumped the rotting blood throughout its body as it gasped inhaling air. The Yoma looked to see a lone human mere feet away from it as the boy was unaware of its presence, it licked its lips hungrily as it stepped from the coffin causing the boy to turn around.

"WH…What in the hell!" Raki spoke fearfully as the Yoma snarled at him as he was punched back into the pillar directly behind him, as he coughed as the impact took a toll on his back. Behind the pillar the man lowered his head as he would've wisely created a clone to see what this situation became as his kunai's slid down his hand before the sound of a fast approaching Claymore to simply tilt his head. "It took you that long to realize." He mused to himself thoughtfully bored as he heard the clash of steel, and claw.

Clare threw one her knives into the forearm making the beast retract his reach from her downed charge, as she flipped slashing at the neck of the demon who parried the blow away. It hissed as the hand twitched as she jumped back as five lances speared the previous spot she held. Her eyes never left the Yoma as she addressed to the boy behind her, "Raki are you hurt?" The boy smiled grimly as he shook his head, "Nah a little banged up nothing too bad." The Claymore watched as the Yoma gurgled as if laughing or chuckling. "When I tell you to run do so, I'll fight him. You can't be here…" her eyes widened as the tentacles rushed them as both of them dived to opposites sides as the five tendrils tore apart the bottom half of the pillar much to two persons shock, and ones brief annoyance.

Raki landed with a thump as he groaned as rocks, and shrapnel of granite cut him if lightly that stung. The Yoma rushed at the downed human intent on getting a meal as Clare shouted in panic as her wounds had slowed her down, "Raki!" The boy looked up to see the demon bearing down on him till a long ting sword of the elder Guard Captain moved in front of him parrying the blow as three knives from the imbecilic younger captain shouted off to the young lad, "Run…boy! Now!" as the Demon screeched in frustration as the elder captain sliced the tendrils off two fingers from the hand reached. "This is our city, we solider took an oath to protect our homes from monsters as such. So if you value your life to save this boy." He spoke sternly to Clare who grit her teeth before standing as the younger man gave his part as well, "Don't even think about dying as we won't protect the kid from this. Our duty is the city's safety so prepare yourself." As he launched more knives at the Claymore as the other two fights rushed in to fight the Voracious Eater.

The elder captain roared as his sword was stopped by the demon, and the other soldier threw his knives into the back as the demon growled angrily. Clare leaped from behind as she drove her knife into the parrying palm of the Yoma, as it hissed as the blade was stopped short from even reaching its skull. He pushed Clare off with a swing of his arm, as the guards again tried to keep the Yoma distracted as he did an uppercut. The eldest while he caught the knives of the younger effortlessly. As he had flicked them to walls.

Clare ran seemingly out of nowhere slicing into the back of the demon only for it to stop an inch into its flesh before it chuckled amused at the situation for the sliver eyed witch. "_**This is truly pathetically weak. Is that all you can do limping half breed?**_" he had acquired the eldest human's sword before slamming into the blade of the long knives that the half breed was using. Clare was gritting her teeth as her wounds caused her chest to burn, as she struggled to meet the strength of this demon.

The Yoma pushed the Claymore to the limits as it ranted how these priests were so "holy" but merely human in blood. It laughed as blood sprouted from the bandages before Raki snarled in fury before he ran to the clay statue that the eldest man gripped his shoulder, "Boy what in the hell are you doing!" as the teen put the statue into his arms, "Please Galk we have to get this to Clare, it's the only way for her to win!" as the woman was beaten back forcefully as she gasped as the Yoma slashed with Galk's own sword into the floor cracking it explosively.

Clare slid as Galk launched the statue of a praying woman into her position, "Girl…catch!" he roared as the Claymore leaped to grab the statue before the Yoma appeared slashing down onto her shoulders as the men all held their breathes gasping in shock as the Yoma laughed as Clare's head was facing to the ground. The Voracious eater eye widened as Clare tipped the head from the statue to reveal the giant broadsword that stopped the blade of the Yoma, she twisted the blade before launching an offensive assault on to the shocked demon as she leaped over it slicing an arm off as it roared in pain. Blood pulsed onto the floor as the purple rotten liquid dripped from the stump of once a limb.

"_**A…Claymore**_." He hissed angrily as he lunged making Clare leaped over him as her eyes turned into a slit yellow, as his second arm went flying as he roared in pain, before he leaned back as the stomach embedded itself into his torso. He chuckled, "_**There is no risk if there are no vitals half breed**_." He hissed as Clare stared him down as her voice took a darker tone, and became much more sinister. "You don't include your head as a vital spot?" the demon stopped its amusement as he felt the blade face upward as he felt turn within him He gagged as he pleaded briefly, "**_Please..have mercy_**." Those words made the Yoki spike within Clare as she pulled the sword up slicing the chest, torso, and head into halves as blood sprayed against her as she panted. She chocked as the Yoki was spiraling out of control as she dropped to her eyes, as trying to retain her control. It was useless as she thought her body shifting instantly as Raki came over smiling, and glad as he sat by her.

"Get away from me Raki." She groaned as veins bulged around her temples, and arms. The teen looked shocked, "Clare what's wrong! You killed that Yoma, please tell me." The woman gasped pained as the beast within her stirred trying to break free as her demon's instincts were crushing her will to control the damage as she hissed as she stood up.

"I'm losing control of the Yoki. Please Raki don't interfere…as I have to end my life else the Yoma within me with change me. "She brought her giant broadsword up to slit her neck, as the elder captain Galk took position behind her with his sword, as she looked to him, "Please hurry I don't how much longer I can hold it." She fell to her knees gasping as tremors racked her body, as her figure bulged as Raki cried wrapping his arms around her as the Claymore watched with widened eyes as he cried into her shoulder.

"I'm happy that I've be able to travel with you Clare. My family was killed, the town shunned me, exiled me. Everything loved was taken from me all at once. "He sobbed into her shoulder, he hugged her, as he was smiling while tears poured from his eyes. The woman's eyes widened as she gasped painfully as she tried to push him away as she didn't want him killed because of her as she strained for breath. "That's why I'm happy you said that you were not kind or caring to anyone, but you where kinder to me then anymore. I just want to be with you. That's why I don't want to be with anyone else!" he said to her as he held her tight as Clare felt the tears drip onto her shoulder as it created a moist feeling as her eyes widened at this young man's plea. "That's why if you die I'm going with you." He faced her as this was the mirror image of someone so long ago, it was herself as she saw images of her, the Faint smile. She gripped her sword as hard as she could snarling in rage as a pulse of energy created a massive shock wave that blew the floor apart as it was sent into the walls, and pillars as a cloud of dust settled around it. Galk, and his younger captain were knocked off their feet.

The dust settled as a surprised Raki witnessed Clare who was stunned to see herself in control once more as they were speechless for a moment. "The power stopped?" Clare whispered totally amazed as Raki cried happily into her as he sobbed into her shoulder as the Claymore looked on confused on what to do, as she rubbed his back to reassure him as the sight was simply astounding for the two humans at least witnessing.

"Alright let's get back to where we belong. My bodies got aches and pains I can never want to feel ever again." The young guard spoke exhausted as the elder agreed as well without speaking as both watched the boy embracing the still awkward yet they both saw the small smile she had as the boy calmed down. The four slowly removed themselves from the hall as the body of the dead demon lay.

After a while the Shinobi in hiding, one smirking yet very well sated man dropped to the floor, "Now that was solace, and entertaining. What will you do young Raki, gain strength to protect those close to you, or journey down the path of darkness to guide a confused spirit?" the man mused silently to himself as this was an ideal situation to identify if Miss Clare could reveal what sort of Organization does such tendencies of creating Claymores. Did they do it for power, besides sacrifice? As Tina's confession of her past reverberated within his mind as he sighed watching the night as tomorrow he would proceed to inquiry to journey with the duo before organizing his own plans as more information, specifics, and his curiosity had to be filled out.

He disappeared in a whirl of leaves as he would wait till the next morning after the two rested as he leaped over the roofs in the moonlit starry sky.

---------------- Morning at the Gates --------------------------------------------

The man in black walked easily to the front of the gates as he went to confirm with the gate keeper that his leave was documented as he could not pull another illusion with Clare, and Raki nearby as he watched a rather childish yet playful scene of the younger guard Captain kiss Clare on the lips causing Raki to scream at him. Both were in shouting duel for a moment before the man gave his condolences to the boy about becoming stronger for Clare herself, after all the boy had potential to grow. "It's very ambitious of you to gain power young Raki. " mused the man under the veil of his hate as he sighed lightly as he began to walk ahead of them as he predicated rather once again bored the young man was ever so quickly to spot him.

"Ah its you again uh who the heck are you seriously. You never gave your name to us." The teenager spoke annoyed as Clare walked beside him ever so stoic yet curious as well though she did well to hide it much to the quiet man in question. He spoke in that really spooky monotone much to the teens shiver again, "My apologies young one. However before I proceed to state my name I have an inquiry for the both of you and your sister." He asked bored much to the twos stares one curious the other wary as she caught the audible amusement layered underneath the flat tone as he knew that she was a Claymore. In fact Clare answered in a voice that would've made any other man flinch at its coldness. "State your request else stand away from us."

The veiled man shifted his head a little to see the face of a Claymore that knew he could be threatening her charge in front of her much to her noblest intentions he was not a threat, at least not presently to either of them. "May I have permission to travel with two of you, as quite a pacifist I may be? I do have skills to assist your time for the benefactors are well inclined to be useful." The response from the either two would've been a grin at the rather peculiar question Clare looked to Raki as he smiled warmly as he thought it was a good idea to keep them company as she signed at the face of his. Much too trusting she summarized much to the silent man who she didn't know his name, nor seen his face. It was a rather strange yet obvious skill as he had to the intellect to shift conversations, and was too courteous to others.

"Whatever gains you have to accompany us do so at your own risk. I will not protect you as you are seemingly able to, it will be irrelevant if Raki attempts to persuade me otherwise. " A wise, and unfortunate declaration as the man nodded as he spoke softly again, "My gains are of self interest, and nothing less either. My presence will not interfere with your work, or skills Miss Clare. I'm well aware of these risks." He insured emotionless as the woman walked away seemingly decided it was no longer to waste time as Raki spoke up to cause her to stop and listen to the question. "Um Still have not given us your name sir." He spoke agitated as the man in the veiled hat looked to him before saying three words. "Saito. Kenji Saito." He used the alias as his real true name would be as causally as the young teen smiled, "Please to meet you Mister Saito." As Kenji nodded lightly to the teen as he looked to Clare, "May I inquire where will be heading?" as Clare remained silent much not too warmed to the idea of another "protection" to someone other than Raki as she moved down the path will Raki on her left grinning a bit sorry to the Claymore while Kenji Saito moved behind them leaving them to have some personal space from his presence.

"_**End Rabona the Holy City"**_

**Author's Note: Well here was Naruto as his usual spying method of the silent ninja he is to be portrayed as. Now In case some of you wonder why I refer to Naruto as "the man in black" or "the veiled man" or etc is because I don't like using Naruto's name in one sentence twice, like for example "**_Naruto thought this man was an imbecilic as he watched him get angry, Naruto again thought of another as cocky_." **I just don't like using his name so many times.**

**Now Naruto is also known as "Kenji Saito" his alias his fake name because I don't want confusion in the future which I forgot to address in the second chapter actually. So when you see that it is the Shinobi we all know.**

**I also have a slight problem in where I want him to leave Raki's, and Clare's travels after either the Awakened Being's Hunting squad next chapter or finding the Ranked 4 Ophelia, which I want to see** **the man (Kenji or Naruto) be hard pressed and recalculate the strength since I do not what him to get arrogant or sure of their Yoki levels. I'll put a scale in how strong the upper ranks will be later in the story.**

**Now for a quick insight on the past of Namikaze I won't say a word what yet as I plan to make him say it to an individual who will create a bond with him. (Girlfriend, Close-friend etc. You know'em) Whose though it's up there honestly so I have three in mind. (I'll have a poll on my profile for this)**

_**Naruto X Miria**__(Both are leaders, serious, logical. She is ranked #6 and could keep Naruto in line or vice verse if she goes rash, and so they need to get laid.) _

_**Naruto X Helen**__(Like her hair style and with her close friend Deneve maybe a potential three some if her friend is up with it lol.)_

_**Naruto X OC**__(Tina as his first contact to which she will be playing a major role in the Claymore time line which I'm still up in the air to put him in there. Read the manga or watch the anime to know what I speak of)_

**Those are only three I'm idly thinking about if you like other characters choose one please I'm not doing a Harem too fucking common no point, and I see no way to degrade these women in dick wanted sluts or whores or whatever people make'em know a days. Sorry just not my road to take at all.**

**Oh the reason why Naruto seems to "watch" Raki is similar to Isley when he meets Raki as both remind themselves as their younger versions for the former male ranked #1 as his youth of mastering the sword, and Naruto for Raki has an innocence when met Itachi at four years of age before he became what he is now. When I mean met Itachi, his old blue eyes went out into the street, and the Uchiha saved his life after the slaughter.**

**Next, Ah mister Rubel or Lourve (Same dude just the Manga, and anime call him different names, I don't know what the fuck to call him) is gonna be really interested in our Mister Kenji (naruto) saito as he travels only for his own "interests and gains" for what we'll see our two shady characters meet in the next chapter for certain. **

**I also want to mention I'm following both elements of the manga, and anime though I'll revert to the manga after a certain point as the anime was too short, and the plot is very predictable, so yeah.**

**Ah I'll address in why Naruto uses such pointless "big" words, one if your very illiterate then sorry I ain't helping you, another reason is the psychological implications on others, I mean seriously wouldn't you be more confused, and curious about a person if he said some words to you didn't even realize the meaning? I certainly would, take for example in one Story which I reccomend you to read.**

**"Scorpions Disciple"**

**That got my inspiration to use "big" and "confusing" words, so Naruto is technically an Itachi/Aburame personality which I did not intend for but it fits fine to me, as if you have some issues go get a fucking dictionary it helps a LOT.**

**So there we go, and from here on well don't expect Naruto to join in the fight scenes yet, as he doesn't need to revealed too early yet.**

**Until then hope you like the story so far…**

_**Edit: 5/2/10: OK Yikes, from all the reviews about grammar lately, I see it now. *sigh* I seriously can't imagine how I got into this story, oh it was this, as my friend wanted to see something like this happen in this section but **__**he was**__** way too lazy for his ass to come up with it himself. Well I'm the sucker he conned into this so be it, I'm stuck with it and I have to thank all the reviewers pointing this out as of late. **_

**_I see where your coming from, and boy I had to say "What in the hell?". Wow there was and likely is still wording problems. It was in this chapter, and four that I have seen the majority of wording and confusion of some 18th century grammar as well. I'm sorry for that but my friend seriously made my guidelines specific, the way he portrayed it to me was seriously kind of confusing. I honestly did not know how to approach this but from the positive outlook in the first, and second chapter it seemed solid. So back to the drawing board to edit this._**

**_So I'll give myself without doubt to follow the advice from three or four reviewers that kind of "opened my eyes" in a sense to this, so thanks to the advice, and I'll try to follow some of it. The big and pointless words I'll be letting up on in the next release in a week or two, so please let me get this edited up, and this will be changing over the week as I get rid of the junk, and add something new there or there along the way._**

**_I appreciate the honesty despite it being some close representation of someone hitting my chest with a sledge hammer. *sigh* Well I'm off to do some more typing, thanks to the readers.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**The Hunt of the Awakened Being"**_

Raki stood around the fire as the food he cooked for someone other than Clare was rather strange to his mind as he usually ate more than enough for two people as he was cooking a rabbit that Kenji from across the camp sat silently as usual which really made him wonder why the man was always very docile if not an individual that was unpredictable. He wasn't too dull to realize it had irritated Clare beyond belief as he thought it was funny to see the woman grow annoyed at the lack of sound or any hints of emotion as he once asked a few questions on their first day from Rabona.

It had roughly been five days before they stopped in a local village to rid the infested with Yoma as Raki admittedly wanted something concentrate on then be met with eerie silence of Kenji "reticent" Saito. It made him chuckle quietly as the man was staring or likely was through that veil of his. Clare was bothered by it though she did not show it much.

Kenji was lying back to the tree across from the fire, as he was ever quiet as the dead as he hadn't moved much since their traveling off the road to the village. Raki sighed as Clare was also near the fire as she was perpendicular to Saito which seemed off, while unknown to Raki Clare idly was wondering if this man was employed by the Organization he fit the criteria for their caretakers especially, though he seemed to lack the sinister qualities of cold realities for them to implemented. He was a curious human if she had to imagine out of others she had encountered, Raki was the kindest to her, and this Kenji Saito was an "enigma" to her which bothered her to no ends.

The rabbit's cooked meat was drawing his attention as he carefully turned the skin of the red meal to crisp perfect brown as the wild spices he had obtained due to Kenji on a walk through the forest really made the teen wonder how smart this guy was. Was he a scholar by choice or a noble based on his keen intellect that made him honestly on more than one occasion asking Clare in their meanings? The woman was smiling if not rarely at the time to pass talking, even if they were short it was a small step in knowing her more.

Raki exclaimed, "Ah finished finally. I'm starving, so how much do you need Kenji?" he offered a leg, and some spare meat to the silent man who spoke softly, "It is efficient Raki, I don't consume too much of resources." As he took the meat on the leaf that was wrapped around it before taking small pieces carefully eating them under his veil which still was not taken off. Raki had wondered how in the seven realms of the afterlife that he had not seen his face. Maybe he was socially shy or something Raki thought amused as he smirked at the ever stoic "rival" to Clare as she had small bites of her small portion before leaning against the tree as well.

"You devour meager meals. Is there a reason?" Kenji spoke to Clare as he eat his portion at his leisure as he patiently awaited her response as her eyes were shut obviously not bothering to respond to his inquiry about her. For several moments neither spoke before Raki finally relented a bit sheepish at the silence between the elders. "Um Clare only needs food once a week as I learned the first night in the wasteland with her. You did say most Claymores didn't eat for months?" he asked his face innocent as Clare only sighed before she nodded as Kenji went silent as always before eating as the fire crackled again. Raki really considered if the man just lived by staying silent as the dead, he could have a shot at outlasting the spirits of eternal rest. He sighed before the flapping of feathers made both he, and Clare see that a certain raven had appeared once again in three days as the teen spoke to try to start a conversation to keep the mood in the party at least friendly.

"Oh is that Rei again?" the boy asked him, as Kenji looked at him through his veil as he recently gave "Rei" his name at the stern asking of the Claymore, and the awed look on Raki's face of such obedience from a raven as it was rare for people to tame such animals. He had lied as the raven landed as they set up camp on their third day of leaving, and he merely stroked the bird's neck before letting him fly off as he addressed that the bird he had raised many years to heed his call or track him by scent. In reality it took only five minutes for his call to replace years of hard work to others.

Kenji let the raven settle on his shoulder before he pulled out an ink bottle he had found while in his room in one of the dressers to store his clothing, and he needed a quill or writing instrument as he held no pens so when the raven he named "Rei" had a lone silverfish gray feather on his neck he had gently plucked the large feather off. The tip was a crude pen but nevertheless served its purpose of intent to be able to write, and so he did to a previous "old" acquaintance otherwise known as Tina. His subtle chakra signal pulsed from her sword as he placed it with discreet hand signals under the sword to form a tracking seal which was one his most accomplished traits of a shin-obi. Tracing your targets and eliminate them quick, and efficient.

He began writing to Tina as of tonight, as he needed some thoughts to be answered, and he had not seen Miss Tina since the Voracious Eater he had encountered, which seemed to be the same as Clare's was within the Cathedral in Rabona. He wrote with the winged piece of Rei as his letters stroked into a language that he had seen, and leaned from a book of novice's while staying in the Inn when Clare was off scouting the church for that demon. He wrote about five paragraphs stating his well being was fine, and wished to know any questions she wanted to know about him, though if they were appropriate, and were not compromising his alias. Also included was that he was traveling with another of her kind, and he wondered what to ask if she knew the one in his sight.

Kenji was about to conclude with "_From your acquaintance_" as Raki appeared next to him trying to peak behind his shoulder as he folded the letter gently before moving his head to see if the teenager needed something. "Ah he he…sorry Kenji." He spoke smiling as he walked away, the boy was a little indolent and emphatic in trying to gain skills in espionage, and common logic was to remain quiet as he had heard him coming a moment before he folded his letter. He added a note to the bottom that said, "_The boy Raki is rather obvious, while he's inquisitive. Rei also tends to have his neck stroked to compensate his flying. Also water is recommended to provide good graces for him._" With that he rolled he letter with some wire he had on him and tied the letter into a simple knot that went through the material to be again tied as he let Rei clutch it in his talons. "Fly liberated and attentive." He whispered to the hunter that cawed as he raised his arm with a flap of its wings Rei vanished into the night sky.

Clare watched out of the corner of her eye to see Raki watching the tamer of the birds to carry a message of sorts to his "associates" or "acquaintance". While she was uneasy with him around he had not made any aggressive nor hostile remarks to her or Raki. Which was starting to make her give him the doubt of being skeptical of belonging to her organization maybe when Rubel came around she could ask but till then her eyes watched her young charge, and her blade would kept near. As the night progressed on Raki let the fire burn as he pulled out his sleeping bag as Kenji had not possessed his own as he slept near a fire on his travels as he was inclined to politely decline the offer of her sleeping bag. So it was only her, and Saito awake judging he hadn't moved since the departure of Rei, his pet Raven or messenger.

Clare extended her senses till a familiar feeling compelled her to see that those ruins had some sort of fountain that was located as she knew instinctively Rubel was present. She sighed as she got to her feet as she noted that Kenji did not move yet again as she still spoke to him, "I'm leaving to meet my superior. Watch over Raki. " she requested to the slight nod of the man, while intent on gaining some knowledge as he wait for a bit before the Claymore exited the camp, she was heading east to where they passed by the ruins they had glimpsed.

He heard Raki breathe deeply as the young teen would be safe from the dangers as no predators large enough to pose a threat was around as he decided to do some information satisfying operation. Namely fiend he gotten lost while in the forest because of him seeing a wolf as the local carnivore led him deep, and he had accidentally came across Clare, and her "superior". It was not the most advisable attempt but it was ideal for the options he held at hand. It would be in the words of an old ex-ninja "troublesome" if this phrase would be commended now.

He sat up as he moved to a perpendicular positioning from where Clare departed from, and begun to walk casually as if not worried about the night though the teen saw him through half lidded eyes before calling out tiredly, "Where are you going Kenji?" he yawned as he heard Saito's voice bored as usual he mused, "A wolf was visible just now, and I'm preparing to investigate if it remains. Don't fret I will be fine now sleep you need it young one." He intoned in his monotone voice as he nodded before shutting his eyes as Kenji waited for a moment before heading into the darkened forest.

He walked seemingly endlessly before he stopped between some trees swaying in the cooling breeze as he pulled out his chakra and sent a pulse wave to determine Miss Clare's location as he sensed her Yoki energy flow less then quarter of a mile as someone else was present with her. Human he theorized from the lack of Yoki, and it seemed to be social able unlike the ever stoic wary Clare. He continued his barely "adequate" of an excuse to stumble on her sight as he was lost within the forest ensuring that Raki was not bothered by a wolf seen as she left. Yes it was a well advisable plan of use, but his options of standing in the open light were well ill use to watch them from the shadows.

Kenji moved through the forest discreetly as his black coat blended within the shadows themselves as he was hardly even to the experienced scouts to be considered visible, a skill we proceeded to be quite treacherous if he would've lacked the capacity to adapt to the night. Soon a distant light source was spotted by his eyes as he slowed his pace, and carefully avoided the bushes so that if which was already plausible if the wind of the forest was against him he was spotted, and if not well he would be able to access in what was transpiring between the members of this "Organization." I

n front of him lay a wall from a distant aged structure that held the glow of a fire, along with a man's voice that reminded him much of a certain individual that served with a certain Snake charmer. The held the knowledgeable tone of Kabuto's the Spy Master or subordinate to the Great Snake master Orochimaru. Now that was irksome individual to certainly eliminate frequent times as he leaned against the wall hearing Clare's voice speak.

"That's not true I fought against a Voracious Eater." As the man spoke amused, "No that was just a normal one. Abiding it ate more than usual to sustain its size." The man's voice was truly good at killing confidence, as it was premeditated as this was interesting to learn that his own supposed "Voracious" Eater was no more than a mere over sized Yoma, very fortunate of him to recalculate the Yoki of a "true" one would be very substantial in the future. "You see we use the word Voracious Eater as a code name, at least for the public to know them as." He paused as if in mock thought.

Kenji listened intently as every word was valuable for him to readjust, and understandably reengage all previous fights for this information. "We are actually talking about is 'Awaken beings'." The sound of glasses being adjusted as this sounded just like Kabuto the mere similar gesture was one of sheer irk to him again.

"They are born from the failures of our own ranks. Of course to the public eye their just Yoma who have lived for a very long time." He stopped for a moment as he watched Clare's expression as Kenji in the shadows of their conversation was silent as the night itself as he made no breathing to be heard. "If you were to fight a true Voracious Eater this awakened being remembers this. You would certainly die against it after a few seconds of engagement." For minutes it was silent as Clare spoke up before leaving on foot, "Your lack of faith in my abilities is unfortunate. Goodbye."

As the man spoke up once more in an amused yet was predicated as he knew how to just deal with the ever stoic Clare, "It is Priscilla isn't? You want to take her head am I right about that? Well you best forget about that notion. Even among awakened beings she is at the top of her class. Her awakening released all of her latent power to defeat Teresa else there would've been another outcome." Everything was silent as the one in the shadows gained from this knowledge, it was apparent it involved her past as the way he spoke of it so slyly and manipulative Kenji knew that this was a path he walked on before, and still did.

"When it comes to awakened beings our policy has always been treat them like any other Yoma. Simply leave them alone till ordered to take them down in a contract." Now this was awfully intriguing as it was similar to his organization of contracting missions, very ireful the same based on his assumption. "What if there was a contract based on killing Priscilla?" asked Clare as her tone was cold, and dark as the man must've grinned. His voice only gave the answer to his assumption.

"If that were too happen then our Organizations full strength would brought down upon her, but only are leader can decide that." As more silence with crickets in the background chirping away as Clare was silent, and likely processing the knowledge, as her superior was very shrewd, and too much of irksome individual. "Don't worry our top warriors are capable. I'm quite confident that they can bring her down." He mused thoughtfully as it was obvious he was baiting a reaction from Clare. He was being shrewd Kenji thought bored, as the obvious trap was met with more of this superior's musing.

"Of course every era has its hero's you know? Unfortunately no matter what you think you aren't one of them." As the silence again was deafening before the man sighed as if finished though more continued from him once again. "Hmm Very well. I'll add your name to a team that has been assigned to hunt an awakened being. It's a job in the mountains west from here apparently it's the result of a warrior who missed her chance to die. I believe it's a good opportunity to see how competent you really are." He smirked at Clare who nodded to Rubel before she moved back to the camp she had a nagging thought about her newest "companion".

"Is there any information about a certain human named…" Rubel interrupted as a matter of fact tone, "Kenji Saito. A pleasure we meet the human who strategically killed a 'Voracious Eater' in under a minute." Clare's eyes widened slightly as Rubel turned his head toward the ruins to their right, "Now it's quite rude of you to be spying isn't mister Saito?" he spoke amused or hardly worried as the man in question slowly walked out as if not surprised as Kenji did wonder why he gave this conversation so undisclosed in an open unknown area. He had been sensed by the man or was previously spotted with the Claymore. This organization had a well informed spy network he summarized simply.

"Forgive my imprudence of your business sir, but the young boy was asleep before a wolf came afoot prowling on our camp. I was inclined to confirm if the predator left the territory and I happened to be lost searching for our camp." Kenji told his explanation in a low monotone voice to which Clare was not very "happy" to see that she did not sense him, nor hear him for the matter as it seemed this was an organization attempt of spying as her caretaker so effortlessly knew he was here.

Rubel waved his hand to his charge, "Run along Clare, this is a discussion that the organization is an interest to be inclined to invite." The Claymore gave a long glaring stare at Rubel who smiled as the shadows of the flame gave it a sinister effect as she went back to the camp with Raki, and would be "asking" some questions about Kenji Saito.

Kenji went to walk in front of the fire to stand as Rubel was still smirking with a palm on his face as if greatly amused or anxious to talk to him face to face. "You have my gratitude sir." Saito began with courtesy to the almost similar dressed man in black with the exception one wore a black rounded brim hat, and the other a tan straw with a veil. Neither spoke as both men studied the other, though one held the advantage due to the veil separating his face from the others gaze.

"Indeed Clare can be rather competent of her place, admirable no doubt." Rubel intoned with a smile as Kenji remained silent before he introduced himself, "My name is Rubel, as I am a representative of our organization who would like to offer a membership if I say generously, and would like in compensation knowledge of your abilities that are effective against the Yoma. " This deal was defiantly arranged so he would be a pawn, how unfortunate of them to believe he was so naive to think of greed and power. He was not in the slightest interest to be someone so easily indoctrinated to follow their orders as would a puppet. While the temptation to infiltrate them was there, it did not give to his mind.

"I refuse." He intoned emotionless as Rubel flicked his glasses as he smiled yet again, "I had thought as much, it's quite a stir to see someone in an aspect to dress like the organization yet have no ties to it. Care to enlighten me for the insight that I have generously relieved to you." The man was certainly Kabuto's personality as Kenji by extension the Ninja within him was summarizing he was a spy but for who was the question that was vital for him to assume any answers. "While generous you are, I am not inclined to disclose information unless you're a third party if I may hypothesize." Rubel smirked darkly as this man was impressive to deduce on a bold yet accurate guess though now was not the time to reveal his role. "Bold of you sir, I shall inform you have politely declined and to share with you, Miss Forty six was inclined to be your partner to look after if you wish to join on another time." He walked into the forest, as the Ninja Kenji watched him as only the fire remained.

"How mild hearted of you mister Rubel." With that monotone voice he walked back to the campsite intending to not be irked by a childish impulse of him being with the organization as Miss Clare would be well inclined to not "attempt" to question him, as his state of mood was very inconsiderable to answer. The camp would indeed have tension unknowingly to the teen that was sleeping soundlessly through the night.

------------- Town of Torio ---------------------------------------------------------

Kenji assumed that Miss Clare was in the most civil of moods as her rash decision of taking five Yoma's head on as he, and Raki awaited outside the city of Torio's gates as the sound of clashing of swords, claws, and screaming became apparent as the Yoma's were outclassed. Though he was much more intent on the conversation from last night with the mysterious shady figure known as Rubel, he was quite an irk for him decipher as his intent was similar to Kabuto as his old experiences came from the past again as that young man was certainly a devious adversary to encounter.

His younger companion the teenager Raki was waiting a little anxiously as he awaited the fight to be over, such care and kindness from the young teen he idly thought again bored, as he set aside the conversation with Rubel another time unless it conflicted with his currently options. Sometimes foreseeing was such a trivial thing to expect he had new goals to acquire, and accomplish. Too witness, and fortunately not to engage a true Awakened Being, see the top ranked warriors of this organizations strength so if he did go against them in the future it was wise to prepare for the hostiles level.

He caught the sound of an individual running as a girl screamed as behind a Yoma growled hungrily from down the street as Raki looked ready to assist her, while he would partially assist the woman in need though there were soon to be more Claymores entering Torio's perimeter wall as the girl would either encounter them or die. It was simple as that he concluded not too shocked as he was bored again, Raki was about to yell for the girl to run to their position before the teen felt the palm of Kenji to keep him silent.

The young woman maybe a year older then Raki ran helplessly not noticing one willingly teen to aid her while the other cold logical male awaited her fate to live or die in not a concerned matter. The Yoma ran in the form of a man in disguise trying to entice her to come back. So shallow Kenji thought apathetically as Raki struggled to remain silent before the prey, and predator chase was far out of sight. "Enough Raki, think logically. Would it have wise to assist that woman, and be potentially killed by the very Yoma so simply who was occupied otherwise?" His monotone voice put reason to bind the hate behind the young man's eyes as he wished he had the power to help her as Kenji was right, what could he or both do? One held no power or strength while the other had persevered his strength due to being the company of the said wishing person which was Raki.

After a few minutes Raki walked through the gates intent on finding Clare after the spectacle they had witnessed, sarcasm was just dripping Raki's facial expressions as Kenji noted idly before he turned down a street seeing mutilated bodies, and there was some businesses. Gathering resources from the dead was nothing too consistent for him to do, as the bandits attempting to rob him he had respectively looted their belongings to survive. In this town was no exception as neither Clare nor not Raki had to witness his motives of gathering resources.

It would be a rather irksome situation to divert. He sensed the three presences of Claymores approaching Torio at a swift rate as took the currency from a general marketed store as it filled his pouch before he continued to walk back to Raki, and Clare. They would be either worried or annoyed he was not around, so presumptuous of them to think he would always be by them.

Moving again slowly he saw the entire town was slaughtered as the groups of five Yoma were indeed picking off individual villagers so simply due to their numbers. He summarized when Yoma grouped their intellect rose as they hunted as a group abidingly horrendous teamwork skills but still all the same. "So more of Miss Clare's comrades are present." He intoned quietly to himself as his senses were picking up a massive amount of Yoki energy as it was suppressed the sheer size was very astonishing to the level of a Kage, if not below the interpretation.

How curious as he was constantly rewriting his calculations of the power these woman possessed which was an indeed an unfortunate amount for him to face. Kenji walked once more causally as if not in a hurry nor was not fazed by the death of blood, and ripped organs that littered some of the housing walls in alleys across his way. An aspect of himself that he solemnly and was treacherous in experienced of as a half eaten woman covering her child was an example of sights he had witnessed. How unfortunate for the village he mused apathetically as once again grew bored before walking into an alley to cut across the walk to rendezvous with Raki and Miss Clare.

The three presences of Miss Clare's comrades were slowly diminishing as they had apparently taken leave from this village for what reason he knew not the man mused silently to himself. He came to an alley of the four Yoma that were slaughtered by an irked Clare as not one was in a recognizable piece as arms, legs, and the occasional head was spewed over the walls, and overhead. It was rather distressing or macabre for if an individual saw the carnage they would certainly empty their stomachs he thought to the time he was passing through a village on the border of Lighting Country, now that was unpleasant sight to behold much to his boredom.

"You have a sense of ominous arrival." Clare spoke coldly as she was standing with Raki at her side facing in the direction her comrades left as their next destination was to meet the team in slaying the awakened being, or a "True" Voracious Eater that two of three in the party wished to engage or witness the strength of such a being intently. The man in black did not say anything as he fell behind Raki as if either ignoring Clare's question or simply did not pay heed to it either were annoying the Claymore.

The three moved away from the village heading to another village or more to equivalent of a well developed town as Raki told Kenji that they were supposed to go meet the team gathered there now, to which the ever silent man did not reply but moved with them regardless of her destination. During the night neither Claymore nor human stirred as the forest they resided in was silent before the sun once more, and the three traveled several hours to the destination before they saw the city before them.

-------------Inside the City of Ferona --------------------------------------------

The populace of this center of trade Ferona as it was named was similar to the Holy City Kenji compared idly as the party saw the larger buildings that housed people several stories into the air, and the cathedral while smaller was impressive to the common eye. However to the three they were searching for the team that the man in black theorized they would not be a part of. They were mere hindrances much to his favorable position, and soon to be Raki's displeasure or rage.

He walked guarded as he felt hidden intentions from somewhere around them as he looked around from under his veil It was well defined to see from underneath his cover much to all his previous conversations he preferred not many knew his facial features as memory of the mind tended to reminded aspects that were obvious. He barely bothered to see why Raki had lagged behind as he knew from the boy he was concerned with Miss Clare, it was admirable much to his musings about the teen. His recent observations of the boy gave him interesting characteristics of bravery, emotionally driven, a skilled cook, and the determination to study the arts of swordsman ship. An ambitious route to gain strength he concluded again not too interested.

"You coming Raki?" Clare questioned as she turned back to the teen who was intently thinking as he snapped out of his ravine in his mind. He nodded before running to stand by her with an embarrassed expression."Yeah I'm coming, sorry." The man with the straw hat once again did not say anything to add to this issue as it was between the two, and he preferred to not take interests. Once more they walked steadily through the streets till Kenji sensed someone from an alley in front of them as another "similar" man in black much to Clare's observations, his face was covered in black cloth as his eyes were visible, he held a cloak that covered him over his torso, and his arms were barely visible with the black melding together.

A rather "enlightened" character he mused idly before proceeding to follow him as he spoke, "Follow me." He said in a light voice to which he went down the alleyway as Clare followed with charge, and other man in black behind her.

They traveled down the long alley in between low lying buildings as it lead to a simple back of some sort of warehouse as they came to grayish green door. The man in black much to Kenji's observation opened the door with an annoyance about as if he knew something trivial were to occur, how fortunate for he to give him a sign. "You're the last to arrive, the rest are already here." He said as three figures in the back of the dim room all sat on benches along the wall, as they were relaxing or merely waiting with cold discipline.

"I see you brought the brat with you. Well I'm sure he's not your kid. What did you do pick up a stray on your way over?" a sliver haired woman whose hair revealed her forehead, as her bangs went down to her chin, Her eyes revealed as she was "poorly" amused to see Raki there. Kenji was behind the two as he was inclined to let Miss Clare deal with her comrades at her disclosure, and he believed the one who initiated the conversation was blatant, and imprudent. "Please don't tell me this little boy is going to fight with us?" she spoke amused as her grin was aiming at his inability, it was cold to say the least as the Claymore with the bangs down her chin smirked at the absurdity at the fact. Clare responded flatly as her voice held no emotions to reveal anything about herself to the teen next to her.

"No I'm going to leave him here in the town. We'll go look for an Inn after this meeting." She said as the Claymore tilted her head before mockingly responded, "Ah I get it now. He's a little toy you carry around with you." She spoke musing as Clare's eyes narrowed as she drew her sword in well inclined purposes to tell the other of her kin to drop the subject as blade met blade from the other as she blocked it with ease. "Hmm. If you're that pissed off I must've gotten to the truth huh?" she chuckled as the swords clicked together as Raki watched shocked while Kenji behind other man in back of them merely awaited for the scene to play out without his inquires, after all he was intrigued at the emotions the newest claymore held against Miss Clare.

Another sword was aimed at Clare's throat as the short haired silver woman spoke rather angered, "You know for such a later comer you have quite an attitude. I guess that's because we're a little edgy waiting for an entire week. "She drew out pretty aggravated as the tension in the air massed quickly, as Clare was stoic staring down two of her fellow warriors, which would've been stronger than herself.

The man in the black sighed as he looked to the ceiling, "I'll leave this up to you Miria." He prepared to walk out as he looked at the other man standing patiently and rather silently as he nodded for him to go in, as Kenji nodded lightly to him assuming he thought he was from the organization. Raki heard Kenji walk in, and apparently lean against the wall from behind his left as he whispered sarcastically, "Yeah just perfect. Leave us like this." He watched the potential fight as three Claymores faced off, as one looked at the newest addition in the room. "I take it back your very naughty with two toys. One seems to be just ripened enough for the taking." She laughed at the darker yet sly tone as Clare merely tightened her sword as they waited for to happen next.

The man in black with the straw hat watched silently as he witnessed there was rather no comradeship in between the other warriors as he assumed, and hypothesized that teamwork was built in with various missions or assignments similar to his own village. In theory successful teams boasted team strength but at the same time it was never addressed for the team to hate one another due to psychological trauma, vengeance, or hatred of the own village. Such sentiments never prepared if a comrade was to betray and willingly kill their own for power, such arrogance, and contemptible of scenarios.

"Helen, Deneve. Enough put those away now!" Both warrior females complied instantaneous of the order, as it was obvious who was in command as the remaining warrior had her legs crossed as she was very annoyed. "Unbelievable, you disregard orders. Then you delay our mission." She sighed as she leaned back, "You lack much needed discipline." She looked up to look at all of the warriors in the room as she had undivided attention, "However we need to get started. The Voracious Eater is located on Mount Pablo just south of here. We'll be leaving in the morning. For now I want you to introduce yourselves and confirming your rank. It would also be helpful if you had any experience with Voracious Eaters." The lead warrior Miria as she was named took a breath before starting again.

"I am known as Miria. I will your commanding officer on this hunt. I have a ranking of six, and this will be my seventh hunt for a Voracious Eater." Miria spoke before the Claymore to the right of her spoke next, "The name is Helen, and I'm ranked twenty two. I don't have any experience hunting these creatures." Helen spoke as the next Claymore across from her spoke in a tone that hinted annoyance, "My name is Deneve, and I'm ranked fifteen. I have been on two previous hunting journeys." Deneve finished as a moment of silence went over the trio as Clare would be next.

Kenji was very curious know about the ranks within this organization as he much anticipated calculations of the upper ranks were well within reach as the sixth ranked, and middle ranks stood within the very room. He was summarizing the trio as Helen was very presumptuous, and audacious of herself. Deneve seemingly was subdued, and held a close friendship with her fellow comrade Helen. Both were ideal for team assignments he mused as he glanced at Miria who evaluated Clare, Raki, and himself in front of herself. She held her silver hair as it came down across both her shoulders, as it spiked slightly to the sides cascading down from her head, and was the leader or the Captain in his home land of this operation.

She held ascendancy, intelligence, and nothing less power, one who was able to command it fluently. It was similar to his own yet without the need to speak ever so often, and his evaluation of these three were to be critical to referenced in the future in coming times. Clare spoke to break his musing thoughts as he listened calmly against his position against the wall in the back.

"My name's Clare. I have never encountered a Voracious Eater. I'm forty seventh within the organization." The revealing of her rank caused Helen to gasp, as Deneve looked at her in disbelief while Miria was unaffected as Helen started to laugh as hearing the most comical subject. "Oh my god, did you hear that Deneve? This one said she was just only forty seventh! What were they thinking in sending a rookie on this mission." She kept laughing as her hands were up, clutching her own thighs as it appeared this was not a pleasant position of ranking within their system well to Raki. As Kenji realized Clare was the "weakest" of their ranks? Very interesting he thought.

"Shut up! What so damned funny, don't laugh at Clare. She's killed hundreds of Yoma!" Raki spoke shocked as Helen smirked slyly at the little boy's "unfamiliarity" of their system, so comical. "Oh I guess she didn't tell you brat." She leaned onto his shoulder pulling him close Raki felt somewhat uncomfortable as the older woman smiled telling him the hierarchy of the organization. "See I'd pay attention if I were you. The way with us is that were assigned each a different territory on this continent, sometimes when one is killed another is brought in to replace that, pretty much are rankings stay the same."

She wrapped around the teen as she looked up at Clare who was still throughout her explanation, her smirk turned mischievous yet mock saddened, "There are forty seven territories, and each of us is assigned a number based on our strength. If our number is says how strong we are, then if hers is forty seven…" Raki looked backed shocked to see Clare revealed to the weakest out of "all" the Claymores currently!" Yes that's right out of all of us, she here is the weakest hence the ranking at the very bottom." She laughed watching the expression not changing on her "comrades" face as Raki watched stunned with the Claymore handing over his neck chuckling loudly once more.

"Oh no…" the teen spoke realizing how much of a disadvantage that Clare was in, the weakest out of her peers it was disheartening for him hear such scorn and truth that all her strengths, speed, and stamina were in fact the "weakest".

Kenji remained silent before he appeared to lift himself from the wall as this caught the attention of the devious Helen much to smirk Deneve gave her as she wasn't going to stop her from fooling with forty seven's companions. "Oh ho, he lives, and moves. I'm curious in what lies beneath his little veil, are you shy?" Helen spoke to Kenji as he did not speak as she stepped past Clare, and Raki who were not in the "able" of moods to explain that their other "friend" was human, though maybe to one of the two's thoughts about their shady figure.

Helen leaned forward as she looked at the man who seemingly did not move again as if not bothered from her close contact. "Let's see the pretty little face underneath." She chuckled before her hand inched closer to the edge of the veil to lift it up until a swift movement crushed her wrist as she looked amused if not them was disappointed to see the man stopping her wrist from the veil. "My how bold. Are you shy?" she teased smirking much very slyly as Raki gasped as he never saw anyone so curious to see Kenji's face. While it was the same said for him to prevent the event of revealing.

"I would appreciate if you ceased the notion of unveiling my features since your logic is very inadequate of manifesting itself." Helen's amused look turned darker as her eyes steeled themselves pushing her hand without the use of her Yoki to rip that veil off, though much to irritation the man held her wrist firmly, and was iron shackled in her opinion. The man spoke once again as he started to push her wrist back as it was gripped even more sturdy as she winced as she wanted to apply Yoki, the humans physical strength was impressive though it was not enough to break her bones.

"Else if your feeble minded notions continue your head might be detached." The man's monotones made the Claymores within the room carefully muse if the man would act out his "threat" to the warrior. Deneve watched her best friend handle the intellect wording as Miria shifted slightly as her eye went to the free remaining arm, as she followed her gaze. A black knife of some sort was in between the index, and middle fingers of the hand poised to fatally hit Helen's neck.

"Helen! Once again that is enough don't make me say it again." Miria took control calmly as her order relented the intent of Yoki soon to be implemented to reveal the "friend" of forty seven's. "I'll give you this mystery man, you got spunk to talk to anyone one of us. I just might 'lose' my grip on the sheath of my blade." She smiled slyly, if not deviant to the human who again said nothing after a minute before speaking in that monotone once more. "I would be most fortunate if your incompetence consummates your downfall." Helen's jaw twitched before she ordered them all, "That's quite enough, prepare for tomorrow's mission. Get some rest, you'll need it."

She directed you to the most obvious of them. Helen, and Deneve who grabbed her close friends sword before she handed it to her as they left the latter who smiled to the man in black again, "Watch your face big man else I might cut you." She grinned sly as she walked out Clare, and Raki moved next though he spoke softly, "I shall search on my own for accommodations. Young Raki shall be fine when you are away Miss Clare." The claymore's reactions was subtle as inwardly she was thankful to the man for taking care of her charge as she closed her eyes walking out till Miria spoke, "I can imagine you have some questions?" she asked sternly, as inwardly why the man remained behind, she was going to the Inn she was at with her other comrades.

"Only an inquiry Miss Miria, or Captain Miria if either is sufficient to request of you?" he intoned emotionless as he stood in the middle of the room as the ranked six watched him as her eyes attempted to penetrate his very being. She merely shut her eyes speaking in a tone that hinted annoyance within its layers, "It's irrelevant in what you or I decide. You will not be partaking in the hunt for the Voracious Eater as my mission dictates so, my orders are absolute human." She concluded as the man in black was silent as he either didn't care or was inspecting her intently as his voice was low. "Indeed so Captain Miria. I only request that Miss Helen repress her vexatious notions else my polite indication of herself will occur." He turned to leave as the door was opened to the afternoon leaving the ranked six evaluating if his threat on her subordinate was jesting or firm. Either way she would speak with her "mischievous" comrade to back off from the human as there was little time for irksome actions.

For some time he traveled around the city musing to himself as he had been placed into either an irksome or meaningful scenario with the mission of Claymores. His approach would have to be excitedly immediately if he was to gain the knowledge of how, what, and exactly did a true awakened one operate, decide and importantly engage hostile enemies. Walking to the end of the city of where the gates opened to the south where the awakened one lie, he walked into the forest creating an illusion if someone were to stumble upon his location he would notice.

Deep enough in the green sea of plants five men exacted his image before he henged them into various objects to serve as sentinels of his too do espionage work on the abilities of the awakened one, and the Claymores themselves. He created five clones one for each day that the party was departed, for one week. If the time was longer he simply created the last clone with enough chakra for itself to create another three extra as he needed his strength, speed, and more importantly stealth at an equal one tenth for the ten of him to be created in the future.

Clouds came from the west as he saw rain, as the smell of water hit his sense of smell. He sighed as times like this were the calm before the storm. He left the clearing in the forest as the clones took positions on the route taken to the south were their real mission would begin.

------------The next day ------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji awoke as the feeling of something wet, a liquid hit his hand as he lay asleep under a branch as the Inn's in the city he was in with Raki were all booked unfortunately for him. So he chose willingly to rest out in the forest in front of gates, he merely clarified to Raki that if wanted to abide his time in the city to was to sharpen his mind. Kenji knew his clones would be enough to witness the Claymore's expedition to kill their target, so in the mean time he needed to refine his own skills of sword wielding, chakra control, and tea as he mused jumping from the branches onto the forest floor.

He looked to the sky's as the third day of Rei's departure from him was soon to be on arrival as he would wait on the main route so that he could smell his scent. The rain started to drop lightly as he waited patiently, and was not concerned of the rain less he removed his clothing which was an irksome subject to trend upon. His senses revealed that this was the route the Claymores were taking to the mountains, with the clones in position he was prepared for his espionage.

"I thought I told you were not participating in this mission human." A certain claymore's voice broke his musings short as Miria had arrived on the scene to see him facing the road. Three Yoki signatures appeared behind him as the three watched him with various looks, Helen was itching to draw her blade, Deneve watched bored as she really didn't care much, while Miria's was demanding as she did want to waste energy in denying him to travel with them. A generous offer but he was staying idle for the battle, he wished no chances of his abilities to be known to umpiring eyes.

"Indeed you did and I shall comply. However I am waiting." He spoke softly as he stood in his spot not nervous only with curiosity as he scanned the skies searching for Rei. "Waiting? Waiting for what some sign of nature?" scoffed Helen as she sighed as she was aching to kill the itching on her back, a simple swing of swords was tempting to mess with this annoying human, as he did not answer her question before snarling irritated at being ignored. "Calm yourself encumber woman." He intoned to the snarl made by the said "encumber" woman, Helen as she twitched her hand next to her sword. Miria glanced at Helen as the ranked six leader of the hunting team with those eyes to "Restrain yourself" to the aggressive woman, as she looked back to see the man traveling with Number forty seven turn to them and walked by them before intoning flatly.

"Ah it appears my wait is over. Such despondency from your kin Captain Miria. One has my graces for a fortunate end on my part." This man had the guts to say "die painlessly" or something along the line to a Claymore without stuttering or flinching as Helen growled lowly. A call of a bird, and flapping of feathers appeared as a raven flew onto his shoulder, the motion of his landing as the man in black walked onward. There was something, odd about this human as he was very polite yet…she was musing on why. Helen finally sighed, "Damn bastard I hope I can get some rounds against him when I get back. Aye! There's forty seven…" she drew out as if disgusted by her time to reach the gates.

Clare walked by Kenji, and glanced at him as he stopped under the gates before murmuring to specify his time, "Raki shall be well endured, do not fret about his health. "His feet carried him away from Clare as she moved on to complete the hunt as she gave her concern over the well being of a smiling teenager.

He hurried as the raven cawed in displeasure at the water on his feathers, as Kenji saw a tavern lit for the morning, he summarized quickly that it had not closed for the night. He opened the door as the rain poured down immensely as soon as he stepped in, he was dry though his companion "Rei" was not as fortunate as the Revan squawked in anger as he flapped down to a table with a letter based on his left leg. Kenji looked around the tavern to see a lone mature female bartender which was rare he idly mused again, before an elder man with a beard was sitting in the corner table with two lit candles on either side of a board which held pieces on checked squares. An intriguing game as he sat into a vacant spot with Rei cawing lightly as he flew over one more table to see his summoned.

"Quite a dreary morning isn't traveler?" the old spoke smiling as Kenji did not answer immediately as he currently was unveiling the contents of his parchment to from his acquaintance. After some silence between the two he answered, "Indeed it is such a morning. May I inquire your interests with my well being?" he asked as he opened the letter from Tina, he began to read the rather short yet amusing reactions from her hand itself as it was rather atrocious to read.

_Dear Kenji_

_I cannot explain in mere words that I was shocked to see a raven following me for almost a day as it was very "odd". However once I stopped to proceed and wait for its arrival during the day as he landed on my shoulder. This parchment's contents honestly made myself glad to hear from you once again. I was rather shocked again that you left me, and I still hope we meet under more gracious terms face to face. I'm sorry honestly if I questioned you seriously about yourself, but please if that makes it any better you have my apology for the matter.  
_

_I must say I'm curious in how you are traveling with the numbers of our organization do not give us direct news on our fellow kin, so it's rare for myself to know. Still knowing you briefly other of my kin could find you, "enigmatic". Please attempt to be understanding of their attitudes as most are not as "social" as I am. In fact please be understanding that many of us were separated from even our comrades, as we do have different "preferences" or personalities. So please try to understand, or at the least don't be too cold.  
_

_For now I'm traveling east from where we had met, and as I search to improve myself in attaining power, for that you have my benedictions. Maybe in time we'll meet once more as I hope to more powerful, my wariness of your intentions is still endorsed. Though I will admit what are your intentions, any hint would be fun for me to solve, and I will get stronger after that time in our first meeting.  
_

_From your acquaintance and maybe friend_

_Tina_

Kenji looked up see the old man sipping a mug of tea, which sounded pleasant now as the elder looked to see the traveler look in his direction as the smell of Southern Everglade tea came to waft among the tavern. "Here come sit with an old man who wishes to share his time with some skills at logic, and strategy of a game." The man poured a goblet of tea setting it into on the other side of his own seat. He saw the man rise abidingly cautious as he walked over to see the bird flap to his shoulder, he called to his niece, "Yolan please have a bowl of water for the man's bird, place it on my tab." The bartender nodded to her aging uncle before setting a plate and pouring a pitcher of water for the bird that shuffled its wings before she came over, and placed it on the side of the table.

Kenji looked to the bowl as Rei began sating his thirst from his flight, as the old man gestured to the board. "Ah if you wonder about the rules, I shall inform you."

For the next several if not almost for the whole day Kenji, and the old name whose name was "Samuel" explained the concept of a new board game named what he called, "Chess." The man was very wise to indulge such practice of the mind that he was almost adsorbed at the techniques to capture the simplest yet most important figure the king. The king was the piece that guaranteed victory but for its qualities were the slowest, and weakest out of the whole variety. He learned of the pawns, the rooks, the bishops, the horse knights, and the Queen.

Neither men spoke about any subject relating to their intentions as the old spoke aloud his histories of the lands around his time in the city, as the younger ever genius listened heeding advice in time which could prove be fortunate. In the first game he had lost in under half an hour as the skill the old man held was astonishing as he was a former guards captain that devised many plans in his time. The two conversed well Samuel did while Kenji only answered rarely as his tamed messenger Rei curled into a napping phase.

It wasn't until the night came when patrons of the bar had begun to settle in, and Kenji had to check in on Raki as he knew where the young man was currently as the last game of the day came upon him, he had exactly memorized that he had won thirty five games and had lost forty nine to Samuel in the end he lost once more to the experienced player that had outmaneuvered him in the last six moves due to his rook, and bishops cornering his king, while decimating his remaining knight.

Such a pleasant, and intriguing game he would return for the duration of his stay to pass the time without drawing attention to himself. Samuel offered a spare room for him to occupy for his duration within the city, as he politely approved though he sent out chakra pulses to see if any hostile intent lay in the establishment, once more there was none as he had arrived in his bed as a mind numbing sensation brought him to muse as the first clone had dispelled itself as a whole days worth the memories witnessed found out to be satisfying.

---------One Day Later ------------------------------------------------------------

On the morning of staying in the tavern, multiple shadow clones he had created out of the five he had sent to witness the battle had brought back incredible and seemingly a smirk graced his lips as the rewards of this event were priceless to imagine. It seemed that Miss Clare was indeed powerful, similar to his own, and his amused sprits that she was still developing the ability to predict an opponent's movement based on Yoki, just as his eyes could sense the Yoki, and chakra. It was astounding as the overload of information caused him to inhale sharply as images of bloodied conflict caused as shudder to run down his spine, it was very much appreciated as his time of estimating the upper ranks of these warriors was to come to an end soon.

He would have to travel once more alone as his goals were nearly completely for now as he was intrigued at the powers of the awakened beings, so when the time came he wished to meet the deadliest of these as this "Priscilla" was the strongest being on the continent supposedly, and Clare was interested in the whereabouts. Raki wished to be stronger so when yet the future would bring about he would watch from the shadows once more to see if this world, these lands would be encountering him a freelanced killer with a power that could make either side possibly claim victory. Though he had to calm himself, and he inhaled more air to placate the warrior within himself. As the burning rage of battle as his chakra reached its normal levels before he awaited the final clone to see when the Claymores would arrive.

He took his time processing all the information the clones had gathered as it took over hours, and hours of meditative thought to go through the images as his view was in first person, the presences of two unknown signatures over a mile away had nearly if not barely caught his attention due to debris, as the images of Clare, and Miria weaving among the tentacles of the Awakened "Male" warrior he discovered much to the apparent interest his mind craved for the explanation why? Why were they sent, was that the reason two presences one warrior, and human at best.

Many scenes played through his mind, as he learned once more from the clone that it had now apparently made five from the chakra he had given it, the information once was blowing miscalculations out of proportion as he had severely underestimated the efficiently, and intellect of the higher ups in this organization. He breathed out deeply as Miria, Clare, Helen, and Devene had all had partial awakenings, to be deemed "troublemakers". This was just as cold heartening, and mind possessing questions as in his own village. It was the deception, the missions, and the team. It was all connected but through what? He needed to wait for the clones to access more of their conversations. So he sat on the bed within his commendations once more.

A few hours later the four shadow clones of the newly five as the last piece he had needed as the paths of revenge, deception, and hatred for the organization had caused a break in their ranks as Kenji by extension Naruto now had four if not five Claymores he had acquainted with, possible gaining more on their personal stories and histories than anyone alive currently spying on them. His clones reported the five symbols that were left etched into the granite as the Claymores swore some sort of an oath as he went through the memories he inhaled as the overwhelming sensations of their proclamations brought back the once embers of a rage inferno waiting to unleashed on the path of blood, destruction, and vengeance as he sighed once more.

The names he heard whispered inside his cranium as soon or possible the next town he went with Clare, and Raki he would bid them farewell as Miria was the leading investigator, and an inside source if he wanted to infiltrate this organization.

However there was one more objective he wished to utilize, the combat of engaging a single degit warrior himself, as he needed to push his known limits if not over the edge once more into the deep. However again Raki had to be waiting for Clare, as the boy he spotted once waiting from the Inn he was in remarkably down the street facing the gates, such locations were simple enough to watch him. For once in a very long time, Naruto Namikaze smiled.

------------Next morning the Gates -----------------------------------------------

Raki stood in the rising sunlight as he waited for Clare, and Kenji was leaning against the building he had came from, as he too watched the road with his raven Rei on his shoulder. Raki knew deep down Clare would come back alive for she always kept her promises no matter what. His eyes adjusted to the light as he spotted alone figure iron laded in armor with her battle skirt, and trademarked Claymore sword, Clare had returned. Raki cried out happily as he ran towards her to which the woman smiled at the teen smashing into her as she hugged him. Her smile never once left her face for a whole minute as the sensations of him, her oath, and power all grew in a span of two days time.

Kenji watched from under his veil, he would leave when they reached the next town in the future. He looked to Rei before murmuring, "Liberated Skies, devious foes lie on the ground. Fly swift." He let go of his summon as it flew into the rising light. He sighed lightly before moving forward as the the two before him felt their need to be with one another, the sun rose from the horizon.

"_**End The Hunt of the Awakened Being"**_

**Author's Note: Did you all really think Naruto was going to kill the Male being as well? Oh no, that's possibly next chapter or so, Well here we have him just ready to travel on his own once again. The fires of battle are within all shinobi no matter the preference of view they share, soon we'll be seeing naruto using his jutsu's, illusions, equipment in battle in the future. Jesus I'm damned pumped to make this shinobi just ready to test his limits once more.**

**Yes Naruto is playing Chess, so sue me on that matter he needed to pass the time, the old man was kind, and not hostility to him. How will he fight the organization well that will be the manga's current plot line so far as the anime's references I get will be done as the fight with Ophelia comes, and that is where Naruto the Man FEARED not "respected" FEARED will unleash the logically controlling killer soon. As you can see more insight to the past of Namikaze.**

**As for the Shadow clones, these Claymores detect "Demon Energy" Not "Human's" though with the cover the male awakened being the clones presences were well hidden plus the skill stealth they are parted with on their creator. I was tempted to write from the shadow Clones point of view but I found that to be a bit awkward, there was enough of talking about Naruto as it was. Maybe in later chapters I'll get something like in, maybe a possible covert operation, again that's just floating around any case now.  
**

**Ah yes I did mix up the scenes of meeting Rubel, and the Village Yoma's but Clare needed to blow off some steam so it fit nicely in my mind, so again little error on my part, as I'm kind of lazy to not change that. Probably much later I'll attempt to rewrite this but for now it seems edible enough for most readers to leave alone for now but it will change later in time. Way after my little crusade of breaking down the giant wording, and bad english.  
**

**Suggestions are welcomed for some gory sequences in any case since I severely do lack the ferocity in fight scenes in case any are expecting some grand ten page fight. That's an aspect I will work on as I go.  
**

**Now I'm hoping that some grammar spelling is finally dulled down for this chapter, as I wrote quite carefully throughout its length, and soon my friends the plot of this story becomes much more difficult for me to create as my some lack of imagination is put to the strain of coming up with OOC personalities, characters, and other such events involving Naruto here.**

**Well see you in the next chapter, and I thank for some positive support about this so far, and sorry again if there is grammar problems.**

_**Edit: 5/2/10: OK Yikes, from all the reviews about grammar lately, I see it now. *sigh* I seriously can't imagine how I got into this story, oh it was this, as my friend wanted to see something like this happen in this section but **__**he was**__** way too lazy for his ass to come up with it himself. Well I'm the sucker he conned into this so be it, I'm stuck with it and I have to thank all the reviewers pointing this out as of late. **_

**_I see where your coming from, and boy I had to say "What in the hell?". Wow there was and likely is still wording problems. It was in this chapter, and four that I have seen the majority of wording and confusion of some 18th century grammar as well. I'm sorry for that but my friend seriously made my guidelines specific, the way he portrayed it to me was seriously kind of confusing. I honestly did not know how to approach this but from the positive outlook in the first, and second chapter it seemed solid. So back to the drawing board to edit this._**

**_So I'll give myself without doubt to follow the advice from three or four reviewers that kind of "opened my eyes" in a sense to this, so thanks to the advice, and I'll try to follow some of it. The big and pointless words I'll be letting up on in the next release in a week or two, so please let me get this edited up, and this will be changing over the week as I get rid of the junk, and add something new there or there along the way._**

**_I appreciate the honesty despite it being some close representation of someone hitting my chest with a sledge hammer. Despite this I'm asking the Critics, do not light up on me, I want to be pushed into creating a great story. If I don't get pushed I will get lazy, and ignore most reviews in the future. Tell me why you like or hate in what you see. I just hate the fact someone says that like the chapter but do not say WHY! I need some idea in the direction, and fix what I do wrong._**

**_SO critics do your thing when the next chapter comes out after the heavy revision of chapters three and four. Chapters one and two seem to be fine as I didn't go ballistic on giant confusing words.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Number Four 'Blood Thirsty' Ophelia"**_

The party of three moved steadily from the latest town that the Yoma were slain as it was apparent for each individual was changing, Miss Clare was becoming powerful with each passing day, young Raki wishing to gain power, by training by the sword to fight alongside the woman he idolized very much so. As for he himself, his time was ending with them, the time to wander the lands in search for the most skilled, and powerful to be seen by his eyes. The break within the Organization was preferably plausible for him to assist as the zealous shady business was to serve an honest yet trying purpose for himself. He watched as they traveled once more into the forest to await Rubel, as he had the notion the man wished not to converse with him.

It was too soon to meet the sun glasses wearing caretaker of Clare, indeed too soon. So he had sat patiently and silently once more with Raki as he had begun to practice his swordsmen education. While he himself held no style of swordsmanship from this he did have an advantage. This land could not duplicate much to his assumption that charka did not exist within these humans here. However it did thrive here as it did in his lands in the environment, which was very intriguing to summarize as a most favorable aspect to be relied on.

For over an hour both Clare, and Rubel had discussed something he assumed to be personal with the woman as he had overheard heard a brief part and his small growing amusement that refused to be shown by anyone, when he heard a prominent compliment from Rubel himself. "You have gotten more polite than anything." The statement granted much appreciation to the Claymore as she merely spoke a half honest lie to Rubel as both he himself, and Raki waited in the clearing.

He watched Raki grip his sword before slashing at invisible enemies that were numerous around him, though his stance was still sloppy as he gave some basic advice to academy graduates who held weapons for to mastered users of. "Raki, balance your feet so they are proportionate with the swing of the sword. Do not force the blade, your wrists control the direction." He had said softly as the boy while sweating attempted this little direction that was offered by the veil wearing Kenji, and Raki for once wondered why the man was even with them? How did he have some knowledge to hold a sword as the suggested advice had eased the pain and tension in his forearms astonishingly? Raki panted as he gave a thank you to the man who again did not respond against the tree leaning against the bark with his knee up with his arm's elbow resting on top of the joint. He was always so quiet, docile, and almost a pacifist despite the times they lay in.

So they were now traveling to the town of Gonahl, an isolated populace as the words "Awakened Being" had caught the maximum interest of him as this was the sole reason they were heading to the city. It was during this night's camp with Raki practicing his skills with the sword from Rabona, Clare was usually quiet based on her personality. He knew why the Claymore was in deep thought, it was the boy as he would a liability in the was far too dangerous for him to saying within a spectacle view of. The fire burned as the silence remained expect for when the whistling of the sword cutting through the air once more from the teenager determined to become stronger.

A breeze blew through the camp as Clare spoke up looking at the fire, "Raki I want you to stay here." The teenager looked at her confused as she looked directly at him as he questioned her confused in what was the problem. "Why Clare?" He said panting from the exhaustion of sharpening his swordsmen skills. "Just please listen to me, just stay. You can't accompany me to Gonahl Raki its far too dangerous this time." She said clearly as evident worry was running rampant in her mind about her own ability to protect the boy, to which was idly noted by the silent third individual who was also in between them musing while seeing the flames. Raki attempted to argue but was silenced by the look in Clare's eyes, concerned yet steeled as this made him quiet as he practiced once more angered as the sword slashed into the night air once more.

She looked at him, though he spoke before she even warned him, "I'm well reasoned to flee when the situation becomes a danger for myself Miss Clare. You have my gratitude for the warning but I shall continue on for a little longer." He said calmly as his monotone had became lightened then usual which the woman seemed to want to say something more but sighed as she nodded too preoccupied to change this man's mind. He could look after himself if he wished as far as her concern was with the boy more than him. It was understandable that was his last journey with the two even if they did not realize it.

So when the sun rose the man in black prepared himself as his senses were fully aware and active as he had to keep his chakra in a low state but idly ready to be called upon. His other weapon he kept close to his person was appropriated to be in use, as it was strapped on the strap next to his rib. Clare had set out as he looked to her from the corner of his eye as he walked on the side of her heading northward to the town of Gonahl.

Though inwardly Kenji anticipated Raki would follow regardless, as he had an assumption Clare knew as well as she took her pace steadily as they reached the top of a hill overlooking a rather scenic background and to his thoughts it took on the time to Rock, and Grass country. Both were splendid despite many were out to kill him. Alas than Wave Country was filled with water as the "port" city of Gonahl was on the coast of the sea, or at least the largest body of water he had witnessed during his time here as the city stood before them. Clare watched momentarily before walking into the perimeter of the desolate port which would've held some sign of human life.

_"This will not be good, or simple. Probably this was some sort of war zone_." The man in black thought from the first sight of the buildings, cracked, ragged, and full of indentations that required a powerful deadly foe ahead of them. He turned down a path that was to the right as he went to further explore the ruined city, as nothing remained as it stood. More structures were simply wrecked upon, and some held chunks of their roofs torn apart. Shattered glass crunched under his feet as he moved along as the sound of waves crashing against the cliff was the only source of sound. It was disturbing to most but to him he was wary.

Although the smell was entirely different from the carnage, it was the scent of…a claymore? The man searched through his recent information, of such a woman so devious, insane, and very insufficient to reveal in slaughter. Blood was splattered along an alley between two buildings, they were mixed of human, and now confirmed claymore. Death was in the air, and it was not about to vanish once more so soon. This claymore, or possibly the awakened was the one did this destruction.

"How bothersome to decide." He mused quietly to himself as came to a half destroyed building to the scent of the undead flesh also came to mind that the awakened being was here recently. So two blood craving creatures a claymore, and Awakened Being which was more prone to be dangerous, it would be both. Else neither would be alive currently. He again walked around only to sense an immense source of Yoki energy as he stopped and looked to a building, and beyond its walls was the warrior that was already here in the city. His eyes narrowed lightly before he felt the Yoki pulsations from the direction.

"_This Yoki it's astonishingly…large, and so well in the extent of control. Very interesting_." As he thought determining to himself as he masked his presence to the three fatal creatures two which were Claymores, and the last one was an awakened being. Moving subtly among the wrecked vacant homes, and other buildings to went into a deserted home. Walking up the stairs in the home he came across to a point that gave an overview. He viewed the now present field as three individuals were currently, fighting at the very least. The situation was not good in any case for the matter.

Although something had to be addressed as Clare, and this other warrior who she was fighting, as now her legs were sliced from the thighs down as the smell of blood was evident as he appeared from the right of the field of view. The crushed building held enough darkness to watch invisible from within its structure as he heard the slanted ear Claymore whose symbol now matched the one on the clones transmitted the symbols after they dispelled. Though he intently recognized that this was the ranked fourth Claymore. Due to the symbols going from fifth to first, or from left to right. The Warriors spoke in a rather insane yet amused tone of voice about Raki, as he had his sword drawn, and blood was surprisingly split along its length. The fourth ranked warriors blood to be precise.

"So how about we play a little game?" The ranked four spoke bemused as she the most innocent smiling expression that made Clare seethe, "Now pay attention. The game starts with me taking on the child. Of course I won't be doing this at full strength yet. First I'll lower myself to match him. "She looked at the ever defiant teenager before she smiled even wider," However after each passing minute I'll take it a notch further. To further increasing my speed, strength, and agility a little at a time." She smirked ever more in that insane like innocent expression,

"At a rough guess I say…ten minutes." She gleamed at the wanting of blood, to see it trail between her fingers as it made her insanely happier ever more such liquid. So warm and so tasty she looked at the legless warrior, "Ten minutes to hold his head in my head. Now does that sound fun?" she said tilted her head as if excited to see Clare in pain as she murmured, "Damn you." The ranked four from his position chuckled before starting towards Raki, "Now lets us begin the fun child!" Her voice was sounding like someone he knew from the past. A rather zealous intelligent character who loved blood he mused. However that someone was not of the Akatsuki, but it was a missing ninja who had fit the criteria. Now he was a peculiar man to live at ease with, and it matched this claymores personality.

The man who hid within the shadows was in a predicament of sorts, as he held a few vital options, and the only survival that Raki had a chance of obtaining. If he chose now then Clare would be witnessing his techniques which he did not wish for her to remember any time soon due to their unleashing elemental abilities. It could stay in her memory in the future, as the destructive capabilities were extremely high. It was something he did not want to out in the open yet as he needed a subtle profile of sorts to gain some information. Which lead to Clare's leader for now.

Rebellious to her organization or not, he wished to persuade Miria to let him assist them in their investigations. It was from his clone's memory that something was eerily similar to his own other two warriors didn't hold the necessary capacities to fight against him, as the technique that "Phantom Miria" displayed was similar the Yellow Flash of his own lands. Now that indeed was wary to combat with, and the speed would certainly be enough to test him.

Back to the matter at hand. Although he held many options to open this fold on this fight so, he chose to wait. Even though he was expecting something very contemptible. Especially from this simple manifestation of a childish warrior. Whatever this fourth ranked female currently held. He was about to witness Raki being toyed with, as he readied his weapon against the female. This was a test for the teenager to prove if held the strength to provide time, and survive.

"_The road to gaining strength has many routes young Raki, can you survive its first step of engaging its fatal potential_?" he mused apathetically as he prepared his time to intervene as three emotionless clones took to his left, right, and back. He ordered mentally that the clones move out, and prepare supporting positions so when the order came he could intervene. It would take time to place but it should prove to be successful when the time came to strike.

They moved at his subtle twitch of his hand, as he watched the ranked four draw her sword. "Ready?" she smiled with her eyes shut as Raki braced himself his heart pounding as adrenaline surged through his veins. "Go!" the fourth ranked warrior spoke happily she lunged as the boy snarled meeting blade to blade as he blocked the thrust. He backed up getting his footing corrected as his an apathetic voice told him to proportion his legs while swing the blade. It was Kenji's voice that stood with him. The warrior with the brad like ponytail used a single hand walking forward as if not having a care in what he did, she smiled ever the less as it was clear who the more skilled one was.

The teen speared his sword forward as the Claymore reversed gripped her sword smiling happily as she parried the blade in a set of skill, confidence, and sheer arrogance much to the shinobi in waiting. The teen lunged, attacked, and tried in vain to land a blow onto the ranked four Claymore as her smile nor her expression faltered as she parried the boys sword own. Her attacks were handicapped to his level, which was morbid to agonize him further. The blades clashed once more as the warrior leaned back effortlessly as she did a trio of slashing swipes that the teen held firm against.

She chuckled as if surprised, "Oh my. Your better than I thought. Though a little room for improvement." Her eyes narrowed as if coyly observing him pant from the strain against her natural strength, "Oops. It's been one minute little boy, time to level up." She rushed forward as her sword rained down onto the double edged blade of the teen as it was forced into the shoulder as it was nicked. Raki did not yell out or flinch as his eyes held the fire of determination that only further increased the impulses of the ranked four. She trailed a single finger down her own weaponry tasting the blood as she placed into her own mouth, "Ah how tasty." She laughed as she flipped her blade so that her symbol was seen by him.

"That's not the proper way to wield a double edged sword little boy." She intoned as if chastising him as they would in a duel or sparring. Unfortunately that was the not the case in either way. "You should pay attention." She eyes flickered to the spurting blood vessels in his shoulder as the stain dripped on his clothing, as delightful as she heard the downed warrior behind her curse. Her Yoki was fluctuating much to uncontrollably as the slanted ear woman spoke once more. It was clearly shown that Clare was panicking if not was rushing to help her charge.

"That's not going to work. What did I tell you? If you rush it they won't stay together, it won't help and he needs help." She looked back at the panting teen as the wounds, exhaustion had begun. She smiled coyly once more, before he charged yelling out meeting the blade of hers as she wielded it single handed. The Claymore's weapon sliced a piece from the teen's size as she pushed him easily as she placed the flat of the sword onto her hand. "Though if you manage to attach them. They won't work at a hundred percent either."

From the shinobi's position he sensed Clare's Yoki stabilize as she was repairing her sliced limbs, regenerating, and combining her flesh into its original place. Veins, and arteries was also being sewn together once more. The ranked warrior smiled as if mock surprised, "My, such obedience from a little girl. You're doing exactly as your told to do." She faced the down the boy, who was in a literal form of agony as the teenage boy Raki worsened much to the frown upon the hidden shinobi's face. This was becoming almost pathetic.

In the next minute Raki was being torn to pieces as the blade of the Claymore seemingly glided by the boy's guard as bits of flesh were torn away. The warrior which seemingly was growing aroused at the sight of blood flying into the air, as she smiled even more as she was becoming excessively insane as she kept saying, "I love fighting this boy, he's so bold to not scream out. Come show me more of this delicious scent of blood! Is not fun to fight?" she intoned slicing the teen as he snarled defiantly not yielding to give her satisfaction as he was pushed to the arc of stone that the two had originated from.

The shinobi had waited for nearly three or four minutes as the teen was now at the mercy of the woman, and the skillful resourcefulness he had was failing to survive this foe. His preparations were in place, as the scent of the awakened one seemingly drew nearer as the scent of human blood had stained the air. The clones held their positions on opposite sides from the battle, with their shuriken's in place to assist. All he needed was an opening to begin.

"Oh look at him, so brave as no matter what I do, as he's soaked in blood wanting to scream he chooses not to. All not to distract you, my how noble yet so fun to watch." As Raki snarled out as his voice roared out, as the woman across from him tasted more of his blood along its length. "Shut your mouth!" he spat some blood at the feet of his adversary charging forward much to the mirth of the individual, "You're just saying thing to distract her! C'mon those attacks of yours are so…pathetic! You've barely scratched me bitch!" he was hissing out in rage, hatred, and as the desire to kill this woman was as evident in his voice as the ranked four smiled fondly at its tone. Indeed very admirable about the youngling.

"I've never seen anything so heroic. You two are amazing, no fantastic as I mean it." She chuckled at this situation from the defiance from the teenager in front of her. "I can't decide in whom to kill first, the most to grieve. Such tantalizing prospects." She tilted her head before all of the three saw a figure stumble through the arc as it revealed a teenager, a girl no younger then Raki himself as her tattered rags swayed behind her. Raki looked shocked to see a survivor, though it was far from the pleading truth.

"Well what do we have here?" her voice spoke softly as her brown hair swayed, and her eyes aimlessly looked around. "No! Get out of here!" said the bloodied, and battered young man as he looked on fearfully for the rather touching concern though it was not seemingly so for the girl. She looked at him before smiling slyly at them all, "Why would I do that?" she intoned amused, as Ophelia shook her head disappointed, "Oh she's finally here. Such a shame I wanted to enjoy more with playing with you little boy."As the "girl" looked on bemused if not surprised in silent mirth, "I can't believe my luck two Claymores, and a human? Oh the boy smells so intoxicating. I'm just afraid I can't help as his aroma is delicious, please understand." she growled as black snakelike objects appeared as the awakened being had arrived, eager to fill its ravenous hunger of flesh, such a truly unfortunate position for Raki to endure in his state.

The girl's body arched as bones cracked from behind her as she lifted as more tentacles slid out from all over her body as she groaned as if stretching. Her body massive grew extensively as her frame shattered the arc way she was originally under as a green slick body was partially visible, the sight was frightening for the two of the three, which the third was smiling as if amused once more. The arc fell apart forcefully as now as the awakened beings true transformation was revealed.

Two limbs extended from her left, and right as dozens, and dozens of tendrils dropped like dread locks. Her main body was similar to a snake as it was thick, scaly, and dark green. The only remaining humanoid limb visible was her face as her eyes were golden slits. Her mid torso was something akin to green armor plating over her chest as the limbs extended from the two sides to be arms, while the legs were a mass of tentacles of some sort. With half lidded eyes as her voice was projected from inside her as it seemed to be an echo as the three watched as the awakened being spread its wings of tendrils.

"Yes it looks very voracious doesn't it? I hope we can manage." Ophelia remarked relaxed as the "Awakened" looked at her as her eyes watched half lidded, as her voice was projected in the same small teen aged females vocal tone, it sent shivers down Raki's spine. "**Come to think of it, all I need is the boy over there**." Her eyes locked onto Raki as he looked on shivering as those eyes of endless hunger picked him to be its next meal he bravely stood his ground as he gripped his sword.

"**So it seems you two are just in, the way.**" The awakened being said lightly as if bored, to which Ophelia was openly smirking as she was confident. Clare looked up to see the area become a whirlwind of debris, as the dozens of tendrils destroyed the clearing as the nearby buildings, and structures were obliterated as rocks, shrapnel, and glass became a cloud of fatality as it went one for minute. Destruction had reined down upon the already dead town, as the attack died down in an instant.

The massive clouds of dust were in the air, as visibility was barely minimal as her voice sounded astonished yet amused once more as she sensed the two Claymores. "I thought I had destroyed everyone but the boy. Yet here you two are. I must admit you are very strong." Her voice dropped into a monotone as the two Claymores, and lone teen aged human emerged from the ruble. Ophelia was not fazed by the whirlwind of snapping, slashing, and whipping tendrils from the awakened one. In fact she noticed that her other "comrade" was able to heal her legs in saving the boy.

Raki looked up to see Clare heavily panting as she leaned against a fragment of the wall, as she tried to move lightly but a sickening snapping of flesh, muscle, and bone caused her to yelp. She slid down as she was sweating from the immense use of Yoki, and her suppression of the pain to save Raki. She coughed up some blood as it built up in her lungs. She looked down to see her thighs against barely holding together as she realized her control was off once more, it was sheer will that her legs held together to save her young charge.

"Damn it there not…healed yet." She was panting as sweat dripped from her forehead as Raki was at her side as he seen his friend in pain still. He attempted to help her but he found himself forced to his feet, as the iron grip of the other claymore was crushing him as he gasped to breathe. The woman had binds on his arms as her own outclassed his own muscle mass by infinite leaps he could barely imagine. Clare was snarling as the look gave by Ophelia was marred by insanity, and the blood lust within her eyes as her voice spoke out in a worried voice that cracked with sheer pleasure at the inability for her to save Raki!

"Work on your legs, I'll take care of the boy. You must hurry, we don't have much time. I know you can do it, as you can notice that this isn't an ordinary awakened being. Are only chance is too join forces, too even have the slightest chance of defeating her!" her eyes never changed as Raki was listening to this other Claymore saying something hell he barely even could comprehend. To Clare though her lips parted in a sinister look, as the grin appeared as she spoke the haunting words of horror.

"I'm just kidding." She spoke chuckling as if pulling the best joke so casually. Her arms flew the boy into the air as Ophelia watched happily as the human flew over the awakened beings still form.

The demon sent its tendrils wrapping themselves around the teen, as the silk black limbs were seemingly a mass of snakes bringing the prey to the mouth of the predator. Raki was clenching his teeth as the pressure was unreal, he felt his chest straining to move as he fought in futile to survive. "Clare…help." He strained as the sheer pressure was insane, as Clare tried to stand, "Raki!" she yelled as Ophelia had slammed her head causing an indentation to form in the ground as she clamped down on the back of her head."Oops I guess my hand slipped. How can you ever forgive me." The ranked fourth spoke humming as her muscles held down her enraged "subordinate", quite devious as the man in his now partially destroyed structure. "You Bitch!" Clare snarled out into the ground as her lone eye was watching her charge about to be devoured by the awakened being. Where the fuck was Kenji at! She roared in sheer rage as her Yoki was violently rising within her.

Raki was brought within body's length of the mouth of the smiling awakened one at the fustiness's of the human just mere moments away from being her long anticipated meal. "Put me down damn it! Put me the fuck down!" he yelled out as the demon felt his pulse racing as he swung his sword once more trying futilely to defend himself as the swings were flimsily at best. While to the Claymores Ophelia was speaking down deviously at her pinned comrade.

"You are so weak at even breaking free. So why try it? It's just a waste of time, it's a good thing I got rid of the kid. I'll need two hands for this, as this awakened being was too powerful wasn't it Clare?" the smooth retched voice to the woman's ears caused her anger to rise beyond the normal limits as her eyes turned into an amber slit of gold as the Yoma within her roared out for blood. She could hear the awakened beings voice as well to her rising hated, fear, and feelings running rampant as the boy was inching closer to the mouth of his soon to be killer.

"**There is no one left to help you now, sorry**." The girls jaw to his shock, and disgust detached as it expanded beyond its apparent sights. The large row of razor sharp teeth longer than his forearm were greeted by his eyes, as the smell of the breathe was intoxicating as he glared clenching his sword, "No this can't be it! This can't be the end." He snarled out as he struggled more, as he gathered his saliva spitting at the amused Demon who still moved forward slowly.

At Clare's position her anger was incomprehensible as the memories, the visual times with Raki played before her eyes as that damned bitch was above her pissing her off to the limits. "Don't you know if you pushed your power to the limits, your still not match my own. So it's pointless to struggle, such a shame the boy will eaten as his blood was…sweet." She chuckled increasing her grasp on the back of her warrior's skull.

Raki raised his sword as he steeled himself, ready to fight to the end as he was pulled closer to the gaping jaws of the demon. "No I'm not dying today you damned demon!" he pointed his sword as again Clare could hear him defiant as more of the other monsters words poured into her ears, "Your problem is when you never know when to give up, the boy is good as dead no matter how much Yoki you fight with. You're not going to save him, you better accept that sooner." Clare watched enraged, as her jaws expanded into sharpening teeth as her eyes deepened their yellow into a deep amber coloring as she watched Raki, he was pointing his sword intending to stab the demon in the face. He was going to die!

"I'm not going to give up yet I won't…for her so I can protect her!" he raised his sword crashing the blade onto the forehead of the demon as it clanged with a shower of sparks. He looked to see the unchanging face of his killer, the awakened being as the tendrils crushed his breathe from his lungs, his resolve dissipated as his voice trembled, "I should have known I was so…useless." He watched as feared caught him in its grasp as the jaws were hovering over him, as Clare's blood lust shattered her control as she roared as the Yoki energy within her exploded in a spiraling sight of blue, "_No Raki_!" she screamed out mentally as her speed was unbelievable to the naked eye as the sound of something cutting the tendrils of slick limbs as two massive wind milled weapons with serrated edges sliced through the masses of tendrils. The weapons never harming the teen as Clare caught him a second later knocking the awakened being back, stunning her as the Yoki was coursing through her.

The ranked four watched as she got to her feet calmly as she saw the two lodged weapons that were currently in the ground, their edges covered in purple demon blood. "Oh it's another human? How great for such sweets running around." The fourth ranked remarked sighing as the more blood was to be spilled, it was going to be definitely much more as it was thrilling to her as she eyed Clare through the dust with Raki in her clutches, though it was the figure in black that made her grin, as the human approached from behind her comrade.

The laughter of the fourth ranked made both Clare, and the man listen to her twisted ideals, "You would risk everything in becoming an awakened being to save a human?" She looked intently from the other side of the stunned demon in between the two as her eyes saw the Yoki, "No, my dear could it be that you are awakened? You must be cheating somehow, as you attached your legs. How is that so I wonder? Your limits would be pushing you to awaken unless…could it be true that you were actually awakened the whole time?" she guessed as her eyes narrowed in delight, as she looked on intently deviant. As for her sword was across her shoulder, and her hand twitched to kill.

"This is marvelous as I don't have the chance often to kill two awakened beings in one afternoon." The woman laughed at the sheer luck, and circumstances as this was too much of an opportunity to pass up as the man finally spoke in a monotone to Clare as all the beings heard him for once in a battle zone.

The shinobi appeared from the clouds of dust created by the woman, and he spoke."Miss Clare, the time for our paths to separate has become obvious." He looked at the laughing woman who was slowly calming herself. Clare readied to prepare the boy and herself to escape. Her fellow warrior, no this hunter now as she assumed that the insane female hybrid was indeed devious if she was allowed to pursue them, right away. Clare watched stoically as she pressed Raki onto herself, as she murmured, "Hold on tight, and do not fall off when I say so."

The man in black perceived this as the positive answer to his leaving from the two, as he spoke again. "You have my recognition for your emotions for young Raki, and you have my gratitude of such. Please consider the amount of delaying time from this, thing ." He inclined to such to the referred laughing Claymore as he began to walk forward as Clare watched him for a moment longer before he stopped after twenty paces looking back slightly to hear his final words before she fled, "It was an interesting time to accompany you two, now flee." He intoned emotionless as the Claymore he would not see for quite bit of time smirked before she vanished fleeing to the south to the forests her intentions were unknown to him.

"Aw I guess I can play for a little while longer with you." Ophelia spoke grinning at the foolhardy human male willing to engage her in combat, how noble. The man did not respond to her remark about toying with him as his clones came into positions around the perimeter preparing for his event of tactical retreat would be in order. For now his capacity was to be tested, though he would not use his jutsu's as the hand signs were numerous in such a contest of speed, skill, and resourcefulness. The hand signs would be inclined against him in such a situation

Ophelia watched as she licked her lips for the blood to be tasted, Clare, and her human "toy" could wait for a bit as she finished this one bold man in front of her. He stopped after ten more paces from his farewell to the other warrior as he seemed to wait. The sound of moving tentacles smashed into the ranked four's spot as five spears landed within the dust could. The awakened one's voice reverberated to the silent man in the battle zone.

"**Hmm I think I'll save the boy for later. I want to kill you, and devour that other here. As I do hate arrogance**." The demon spoke in her childish voice as Ophelia inspected her cloak, tattered, and useless as she looked at the corner of her eye at the awakened being that was still alive. "Arrogant? What do you mean by that?" As the head of the demon lowered to see her, "**You thought you could destroy me so, and even take on two awakened beings. So tell me do you honestly believe you can!**" she said as her eyes saw the claymore take a serious edge to her sight, as she spoke calmly, and very confident, "What I believe is unimportant. It only matters if I'm correct." Yoki exploded into a vortex of red as she charged the demon slashing her sword into the mist of tendrils spearing at her, and maneuvering around her position.

The man jumped back to a pile of stones, and granite that gave a slight overview as he observed the ranked four silently once more measuring the speed, indeed impressive was either reaching its peak so quickly, or was being suppressed. The possibility was either, and such he assumed the suppressing of the demonic energy as the ranked four warrior slammed her sword into the ground as massive explosive power rocked the ruins of the port city.

Tendrils lashed with fatal precision as in a matter of minutes the warrior was in binds as the silk snakelike tentacles wrapped themselves around a struggling woman's body. He waited for the battle to proceed as his assumption of such a high ranked warrior defeat so merely was but a farce to his musings as the awakened one moved to see the tendrils wrap around the neck of Ophelia as he had remembered the name that Captain Miria had spoken off as he had some time to decipher it.

The warrior Ophelia weaved among the legions of numerous tendrils piercing around her as they fought. The tendril wrapped around her neck twisted enough for the warrior to lose her footing as she smashed into the ground, as her faces was covered in earth, and rock. More tendrils wrapped themselves as they bond the Claymore's limbs, as a brief struggle was stirring though it was futile. The tendrils trapped the arms, and the legs of the woman as she gasped for air, and the awakened being's voice rung out.

"**Well, well, well. It seems we found out who was the cocky one.**" She moved the woman as she bent her limbs back as the sight of her coughing was enlightening. "**Would you like to beg for mercy?**" the demon inclined to know curiously as the Claymore called out, "I beg of you to stop talking. Your breathe disgusts me!" she said angrily as the awakened one snapped her neck, twisting it a full three hundred sixty degrees causing the spine to sever. "**Now now Claymore there was no need to forget your manners**." She said causally as she tossed the body of the dead warrior to the right of her position as she turned to face the lone human standing on the pile of granite near her. The smell coming from his position was too tempting to ignore.

**"Now it is time for the rest of the party. Oh dear she should've been much further away now, but I guess I'll make do with you satisfying my hunger**." She turned to face the human who did not speak at first as she moved closer as her tendrils moved forward from all sides of his position as the demon spoke once more, "**I hope you don't take this personally, the boy was delightful but you are much of an easier meal to consume**." The man was silent for a mere minute before he spoke in a monotone as the head of the awakened being was over thirty paces away.

"Your assumption is as pathetic as your confidence." He intoned as the demon looked up before the sound of something jumping, before slicing the extended unguarded section of neck was cut through cleanly as the awakened being weakened as she died slowly as she managed to question, "**What happened? Impossible. Your neck…I broke it**." As she saw the previously "Dead" Claymore standing on her face as her neck was still in its broken disposition. Ophelia spoke from her around her twisted neck, as she stood over the severed head of the barely alive awakened being, and the shinobi was subtly irked to see the claymore express arrogance as she continued.

"Oh please it would take it would take something more to stop someone like me." She emphasized her word by twisting her neck around as bones, joints cracked into alignment as she rolled her neck to sides smiling all the while with a dribble of blood on her left side of her lips. "You would need to cut off my head, as I did yours." She looked down completely as the light faded from the awakened beings eyes, it was a pleasure that sent down electric waves to see her death, so exhilarating indeed so.

"**Your…you're the true monster here.**" The demon female spoke weakly as the sword of the "true" monster sliced the head into pieces as she looked onto see the remaining living being in the war zone, before she would go after the two that were given "delaying" time. She heard the man's monotone emotionless voice as he witnessed her neck twisting notion's still. "That's quite the flexible vertebrate you have." Ophelia looked on grinning," My how polite of you, I'm tempted to see if you are entertaining as that boy, I wonder if he will scream as I slice his head off?" she mused innocently as the expressions were rather "familiar" in his memories of certain ninjas he had came across. Some were not very pleasant at all in fact.

"Such notions are imperative if one cannot execute such actions Miss Claymore." He said again in that monotone that hinted not a single emotion to which was strange for a human anyways. Ophelia noted idly as she smirked, "The miss is annoying. The name is Ophelia little man, not that you'll tell others of my strength." She smiled as she vanished as in a fluent motion as Sword met the black blade of the kunai as sparks were created as the blade of Ophelia was blocked by a single hand from the man in black.

"Impatient indeed." He said as the woman in front of him had an astonished look once more, "Oh skilled aren't we? I guess the quiet ones are the most…dangerous." She teased as she increased her strength causing her muscles to finish the life, though nothing occurred much to her surprised mildly. Her arm shook as it met resistance from the opposed blocker, as she watched intently as the man was not straining of using two hands as he met her physical prowess with his own.

A second blade slashed out at a speed that made the Claymore jump back as she eyed the newest opponent with seriousness as she felt something trail down her cheek. Her two fingers found her blood as she tasted its sweetness as it made her give a devious look as her face turned playful. "That's very sweet of you." She charged her Yoki slashing at him intent on slicing him in half as he leaped at the same rate of speed as the Claymore looked on seriously as she saw him standing gracefully on her tip of her blade, he twisted his body using his own knives to spin as he stabbed at her head causing her to lean back, both went back to their original states of awaiting who would make the first move once more.

The man in black held his right kunai in a readied position while his left was faced away ready to use to parry the massive blade as Ophelia vanished as her speed became a blur as he ducked underneath the horizontal after imaging blade as his kunai held the blade locked on the granite as he manipulated his chakra to strength his limbs, as his body flew into the blurring movement as his foot smashed into the armored side of the Claymore causing her to gasp as the mere strength was unheard off from an average human. Unfortunately he was an average human being she was used to combating.

The warrior grinned sinisterly as her sword was charged with Yoki, as he jumped off as the small sturdy debris pile was shattered into shrapnel to which he avoided rapidly. The warrior appeared behind him a second later as his face felt her as he used his kunai to defend the series of lashings as he was keeping up with her, as the sound of clanging metal, sparks, and blur of both combatants echoed in the battle zone. Ophelia smiled insanely as her eyes were fuming with the prospect of a challenge of such a strong opponent she rushed in as the man blocked her blade as it stopped several inches from his hat, as the two black knives caught the blade of hers in between in an X guard.

She kicked the man in the gut as he coughed at the realization of making a mistake as her strength was dangerous if caught. The woman vanished at an astonishingly faster rate of speed as he barely caught the blade of hers from slicing into his shoulders as he pressed his feet forward muscling her in a condition of physique, as his lips were pressed in a thin line as he watched her from behind his veil. She laughed loudly as she felt that she was getting no were close to slipping past him, "Yes! Such an opponent, I haven't had this much fun in awhile from a human! However you are…still weak!" she vanished at the fastest he had witnessed as he ducked, and weaved to side as the Claymore swung in a series of vertical, and horizontal misses on his person.

He grunted as the pressure behind his kunai's stung his hands slightly as he sliced against the blade once more, and side stepped the blade speared. In an instant motion his kunai slid along the Claymore's length before lunging it at the neck of the woman, who snapped her neck to touch her shoulder blade to avoid the hit, "That's quite the serpent trait you have. " he remarked in a monotone as this woman seemed to be the female carnation of Orochimaru which was a rather chilling thought. The woman merely snickered happily as a sudden image of her faded as he realized this was an afterimage, he rolled to the right feeling the cut onto his shoulder as he got up on one knee staring intently from his position to see Ophelia do something even more…zealous of her affection for blood.

The woman licked her blade as a small trail of his own life liquid stained its tip as she murmured so approvingly, "It tastes far more sweeter than the boys, its perfect!" she rushed even more at speeds he realized that required a much more lengthened weapon of choice. He parried the blades with both kunai as he could feel the metal chip as it was being crushed from the heavier alloys that the Claymore was made of. He frowned as he ducked as the sword missed his straw hat by mere inches as he needed some distance between the women as they held the advantage so far at minimal sight.

His eyes widened as the whistling sound of metal traveling rather quickly forced his hand to parry it, though the expected happened due to the weakening metallic front of his weaponry. The kunai snapped as from the handle to the blade was severed in half as he held a useless object as he flipped backwards crouched as he stood up calmly accessing his options. With one kunai severely chipping at an alarming rate he would be forced to draw, "Kistune Gekido." That was a weapon he summarized would force his limits as he only wished to test the ranked warrior, to merely determine her strength without him being fatally hit. It would ideal for his capacity to be measured once more as he stood up.

"Uh is someone tired, or are they realizing something…oh is it fear?" she questioned smiling as her Yoki exploded around her, creating a vortex as the two stood within its epicenter of creation from the ranked warrior. Dust, and rock flew around them creating the dueling combatant stage as he stood unaffected within it, as he pulled back his coat to see a small foot long sheath, which was black, and held a red ribbon on the border of guard to sheath. The warrior looked on amused on the sight of the weapon, as it was rather small compared to her own.

"You are ignorant, and your sight is very shallow indeed. It's unfortunate." He replied back in a flat voice as Ophelia merely lost her playful look as a vicious scowl marred her features as she flipped her hand before snarling as she charged directly as he unsheathed his "knife" as the ranked fourth warrior saw that the length of the weapon needed to close but her Claymore would crush that piece of metallic inferior weaponry as those other blades of his.

She came closer as the blade was at a foot, and it kept increasing its length as her eyes widened to see him arch his arm over his head as a massive thin but incredibly crafted sword, black as the night came forth as she felt something stir around the man. It was…Yoki, no it was something purer then that, it was there some other feeling. A sorrowful feeling engulfed her as an image of a boy torn apart in front of her eyes made her pupils dilate as the black blade blocked her Claymore effortlessly. The ground around them both crackled under her Yoki, and under this other worldly power as she could feel the sadness, and the purity of it all. It was vast as she barely could see the extent due to the black serrated blade pushing her back. Ophelia increased her own energy output as the two were locked in a swirling vortex of purple.

The pressure intensified as the environment around them buckled under the pressure of supernatural energy of Yoki created a crater as the two sunk into the ground as dirt was being dissipated into dust particles. Neither combatant was overwhelming the other till Ophelia noticed a faint wind, it was gathering behind the man as she locked swords with as his veil flapped from the back as a sharp cut went across her face as her eyes widened, another cut appeared on her forearm she broke the stalemate as her Yoki was soon to be increased once more. Leaping back she awaited his next move.

She watched as the man began to walk slowly from the crater that was almost a meter deep as slash marks appeared on the interior all around her previous positioning. Ophelia watched this new circumstance unfold as the man faded forward as she snarled in surprise as the black blade which was slightly smaller than her own though which was probably three inches thick at the most slammed against her blade throwing her off balance as the human, no whatever the fuck this man was threw her back into a crumbling structure. Gasping out loud as she realized his blade was at her neck, the very tip from her skin. The energy within massed to push him off.

He held firm as he leaned forward to speak, "Now you shall witness why your sight is so shallow. However your notions against human, and Claymore alike will not perish by my blade." He spoke emotionless once more as the Ophelia was now seething, how did this mere human! _DO_ this to **_HER_** the_** FOURTH**_ ranked warrior of her generation, she yelled out as she broke the locked blades slicing across his head as the man leaned away from the path though he did not get away completely scarred as the warrior pushed him back a dozen feet before frozen as she saw that his veil, and straw hat the right side of his face was exposed.

The female warrior saw a sight that caused her to freeze just for a moment as a chiseled face, with blond smooth hair that was visible as his bangs went to his temples. She looked on to see five deep reddish scars along his eye as it traveled vertically, horizontally, and one went diagonal from the eyelids to the other. However that wasn't the reason that for once Ophelia was stunned it was his crimson eye itself as three small tear drop like tomoes spun around the pupil that enthralled her as the blood lust, rage, sorrow, and his very soul to his core held her in that analyzing feeling as shivers went up her spine before his sword was knocked away as her Claymore stabbed him head on in the chest. Though something was wrong from the moment her impalement entered him.

He didn't flinch, gasp, nor snarl. Not once did his face reveal anything, it was like the dead were alive within this man as he spoke, "Once more your sight is so shallow. Your perception is pathetic." She heard that voice behind her as he was now back to back with her as his hair was visible now. "What were you fighting? Look once more Ophelia to see how mere your sight truly is." The ranked four Claymore looked to see the horrified face of her own self! Chills crawled along her limbs, as the touch was icy as her blood froze apparently!

"This is…is impossible there's not a chance this is real!" her voice quivered as her replica of sorts mimicked her current facial expression as she blinked to hear the man from again to her left as he walked before looking at her with his crimson eye ravishing the living world, "Impossible? If that is your logic about this, I'm afraid it lacks perception. Look once more." She looked down to see that the sword of her replica was now embedded in her chest as she threw up blood onto her handle of the blade stuck in herself as tremors racked her length as she snarled in fury as she yanked the blade away from "herself" as it was.

Getting to her own feet she took a readied stance as the man appeared from behind her once more as she turned to face the black clothed adversary, that red eye spinning ever so quickly as if analyzing her very soul, or what remained inside of her. "I will not kill you Ophelia, there is another who wishes to claim that. But I shall leave a parting reminder that someone stronger than yourself spared you." The black blade appeared from the side as the fourth ranked warrior as the black blade torn into her right shoulder as a hiss of pain came from the woman.

She was pushed back into the wall, as the force of impact cracked the granite behind her. She panted as the single red eye narrowed as she witnessed the man's lips that were a visible smile. It was as if he enjoyed to see her squirm as the Yoki around them was slowly diminishing, hell her Yoki was being suppressed if that was fucking possible in the seven levels of hell itself! Her eyes widened as pure unadulterated rage seeped into her body, her teeth bit her lip before her sword sliced into the man's neck, as her strike came through but surprise came next.

The man who she stabbed again, was replaced with her replica! The other version of herself was facing the sky which ravens appeared from possibly anywhere as the birds cawed out as shadows moved in front of her vision, the claymore spilling blood at its edge onto the ground behind the second her. The eyes were wide, and appeared in death to see something so horrifying it was gripping her sanity into shreds. They flapped around her position before they swarmed, the figure of the man in front, watching her reaction with that eye, ever spinning. It watched her, unyielding, and it was death.

It was then the Black birds eyes were crimson red as her for and she saw one land her replica's forehead before it pecked out her eye sockets. She looked on to see the beak of the same raven sink its beak into her as she yelped in agony as the pain was so immense she shook her head to clear the darkness before it revealed herself pressed against the structure of the building previously at the beginning of this…this impossible circumstance, it had to be false! The white hot agony shot into her vision, as all she could feel was that, it was hell, and barely anything could compare to it. She yelled out in agony trying to believe that this was not real, it just couldn't be!

"You think this isn't real? Such a shame then." The ravens slowly ascended around him, as the fourth ranked warrior's demonic energy surged around herself, as his illusions could not longer sustain with it dispelling them. He realized his leave was well enough to be obvious as his little "test" of sorts yielded some results, among them manipulating Yoki if just the basic senses of sight, smell, feeling, and hearing for the matter. The birds swarmed around him as if creating a black ball, before slowly it compressed on itself, leaving a few scattered feathers disintegrating into nothing.

The man vanished into the air as Ophelia shook her head as she snarled crushing the stone behind her as that man would be dead if she was finished with Clare, and the boy. A smile graced her features as her wounds healed up instantly at the channeling of her Yoki before she sped off to fight the other awakened being, when she was done with that her next hunt would begin. That's blond man's head crushed under her foot. She would become something, she vowed to never become what was back in her youth, a monster, a "true" awakened monster within herself.

---------------Forests over a mile away-------------------------------------------

The man sighed as his chakra exhaustion had began its irksome effects on his body, as it had been some time since releasing his power as he mainly kept to espionage in this world. He stood over a small creek bed as we filled his hands with water splashing it against his face, as blood dripped from his eyes. His scars dripped blood under immense feeling of stress, anger, and his genjutsu use.

His straw hat was ruined as he looked down at his pocket to unseal the same hat from its contents, as it was wise to keep such spare accessories in need, and demand. His nodachi the Kitsune Gekido was on the side of him as the sheath was a gift from the clan leader of the past Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha who as a token of trust let him have the sword to be christened as it was crafted for his brother so long ago yet he had no name to call it. So he relinquished the past item to his unofficial "apprentice" to slaughter his daughter's killers. Blood was repaid with blood during its time of rising.

The sheath of the Kitsune Gekido was one of his teacher's creation, the perfection of dimension creations. As the sheath was a narrow long tunnel into time space rifts as from the mangekyo sharingan as it hid the blade to use as deceptions to hostiles to use their use of arrogance to believe it was a hidden kunai. Very fortunate for him, and unfortunate for his enemies. He sighed as he had to move away from this area despite the distance from the initial battle zone. He needed some secluded area to replenish his chakra, and to vision spotted a mountain range almost a day's and half walk by his distribution of chakra to run to that mountain range. He needed to reflect on his mediation's of the previous weeks of traveling so far, and to go from there. Naruto Namikaze placed his straw hat on once more before setting foot for a hopefully secluded Eden for some time to reflect on his future objectives, skills, and maybe infiltrating the organization.

"_**End Number four 'Blood Thirsty' Ophelia"**_

**Author's Note:Ok I hope this chapter satisfy any who had some problem with the larger, and more confusing words. The original version would've made almost everyone flip their tops as it was just full of words that I bet critics would, and probably still can point out. I just hope the amount has been narrowed to words that can be recognized in sentences to describe the scene. It took me over a week to get this edited, and to space up large paragraphs**

**Well there is the fight, and the whole new solitary Naruto that'll be seen, though in the next chapter how will our lone boy realize he will meet of the Great three, Riful the Witch of the West, ah such a sweet devious, manipulative, and innocence that is an intriguing personality with the former ranked number one. Honestly its going to rather difficult for me to actually kind of write what Riful will be like, as I have some ideas in what to make her off. Honestly creating her personality is going to be rather, slow, and maybe cautious when writing. Again I'll try to in any case.**

**I can definitely say Naruto will be in contact with the Abyssal ones, or known as the Great Three obviously however which of the three will we see in the future, obviously Riful, maybe Isley, and Lucelia I'm still undecided on that. It's pretty challenging actually to try to get these three in there which I do have some sort of idea to get them to "cooperate" with one another. At least I hope I have an idea. Now I really want to say about the Abyssal one's death in the manga is something I thought to be was bull shit.**

_**Isley**: The man was the strongest on the fucking continent, and the Abyssal Eaters as there called were sent after him, they "ate" him to be precise was how he died. I found that like wow, that's kind of awkward since they killed him off after the seven years since conquering the south. Apparently he sent Raki, and Priscilla away for protection. I just frowned at his death, and wished he would've stayed alive. Maybe I will let him live, that's still up in the air if any wish to see that happen, in my opinion he would've lived on at least._

_**Riful**: Now her death I absolutely felt to be enraging. Her actual "death" scene is Priscilla saying she's hungry or something in front of the woman who was crying as she knew her death was in front of her. She was protecting Dauf who I assume is dead as well now. Getting his skull crushed in as he tried to at least delay Priscilla but he proved he cares for the Abyssal. I'm not very great at reading relationships but it was obvious there was some kinship or romance between them earlier in their lives. To see her dead I literally said, "What the fuck, c'mon that's just ridiculous." She was my favorite character, due to her being intelligent, playful, yet sadistic due to her torturing other claymores to be awakened. That was by far the most disappointing, and saddest chapters in that series. I'll guarantee she'll live somehow, maybe the next chapter will give some insight on that. Again I don't know how yet.  
_

_**Luciela**: Ok this was the most bizarre death I had even seen, literally she "melded" with her own sister Rafaela. At first I thought it was confusing but naturally just assumed they died but only to find out that Riful had this new creature, and it was "hibernating". I mean that just shocked me to no ends honestly, but here's the kicker. When this "destroyer" or the melded being literally transformed into some god's angels twin stature from an earlier chapter of the series I was stunned. No other word could describe it, so again I do want her to die in this fic as the destroyer thing is something I want to attempt to have in this, but if people want her alive I'll consider her survival. It better convince me since I have little patience to consider as I write on.  
_

**Now onto pairings, the poll has gotten some interesting results from a character I did expect to be well "popular" to say. I won't say who yet, but its still up in the air for who goes with the blacked trenched coated man known as Naruto. I can try to get someone with him but it will be hard again but I'm up to it to try to make some build up with multiple characters before closing the polls. When I will close will be after the Northern Campaigns, or simply to be as Pieta in the Manga. The one I'm personally leaning with so far is this (Naurto X Miria). It's just something about that not many have really got around to try, so I'll wait and see what some readers want to see happen.**

**I can also say I actually do have like four or five chapters already written out due to that one monster of a week I had in April I produced these four chapters plus an additional five. I could use it as an excuse to say I could have not been thinking clearly but I think my friend probably got me pumped to write, so I'll be editing the chapters over the weeks as I release them eventually. The new batches of chapters will take me some time to get planned out as I have five more ready to be written onto word, I just need time to get myself motivated.**

**If anyone have the question why to the lack the well known ninjutsu such as the Wind Styles, or Rasengan let me br frank this Naruto is one who is going to use mostly genjutsu in a fight first of all. He's going to do some quick kill timing at precise points of the body, to be able to fool your opponent into believing an illusion is real is enough to get an insight for torture, or insanity that is created within the mind. It's a dangerous art that should seriously be well exploited in the manga, and the it has and I've forgotten. Then again the flashy elements of nature tend to be enough to draw attention. The man in this fic has his techniques but he won't use em unless its a large scale battle where everything is on the line, which will be in later chapters, in fact to be much later.**

**The Kistune Gekido : "Foxes Wrath" is what its roughly translated too, as I forgot the meaning after some weeks in the past. I really need to find a great reliable translating site, any recommendations I would appreciate immensely in time. I'll explain some history as it was given to be Naruto from Madara who had crafted the sword for his own brother, but we know the "truth" about the brothers from the manga. I still think that's not the full story here so we'll play along. If the description in the story is bad I'll give a general outlook. It's a Nodachi, long sword black with serrated edges, and has a small sheath that would be mistaken for a knife, its a light black coloring with a single red line to mark the blades beginning.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**The Abyssal One of the West"**_

Kenji moved from tree top to tree top as his chakra pushed him to the base of the mountains. He was skimming over the sea of green as nightfall approached from behind him, and the fading light had an urgency on its own. He sighed as he would need a small fire to warm himself as the usage of chakra was exhausting on such prolonged distances. While chakra seemed to be beneficial it was from his teachers training did he not waste any part of the spiritual energy. It was drilled into him to never constantly use it for every single thing, but now he had to push himself. You never know if something arose, and his body had used his supply up, so it was better to be conservative. He sighed once more before he pushed onward, as his body did not tire so easily.

It was all do to his regeneration abilities left by a demon of an extreme incomprehensible power, it was so vast and so demonic even he assumed that any of the beings on this land that would've able to "sense" his _own_ version of Yoki if he unleashed it in some carelessness fashion. It was likely that any would be fearful of its power in any case. He landed as the sea of forestation finally stopped, and his feet touched down only a hundred meters from the mountain range which was extensive to summarize from the many valleys from his position. It just seemed completely uncharted, and he could see that there was no sign of human civilization out here. He took a breath before moving into the rocky terrain.

Kenji was moving steadily up the rugged and jagged slops full of loose granite. As he moved on there were other such challenges as he searched for a cave to accommodate for the night, or maybe perhaps for a day to replenish his strength. He needed at least several hours to replenish his chakra supply. Though it wasn't just his normal output that kept draining his energy, it was the trio of seals that restricted his chakra flow to slow speeds. Even his body held several gravitational seals due to the courtesy of Madara's resourcefulness to train him.

Beginning to walk softly Kenji was making sure that his footing did not release any unnecessary sounds to attract anything "curious" to his present time, and location. Glancing around for a suitable cave, also which to summarize his surroundings there were a few. Although he isolated one on some of the elevated peaks around him. This one lay a quarter of a mile ahead of him, as it had an overlaying view of nearly to what he estimated was almost a mile if not greater of distance to watch for any pursers or wild game to hunt.

Kenji walked through the valley calmly as he glanced to both sides of him. The granite walls rose around him as the route to the mountain of choice dipped in between a pair of cliffs. For a moment he stopped his pace as something very familiar could be scented over the breeze, and that was the smell of undead scent of an undead individual. Which lead to that there were Yoma's either ahead of him, or had passed by recently. Still there were was another scent could also hint if there were Yoma.

It was the blood of a human which apparently meant was that a demon was hiding in this mountain valley. It was fortunate that he could figure out the being, and possibly be aware if it tried to attack him. Narrowing his eyes to the deepest part of the route as he saw that the path rose after reaching the lowest point, and the smell of blood was stronger as could see the blood splatters across the cliff's face. Again he mused it was at one point in time a group of humans that were wandering the same he was came though, and were killed. It was that simple to assume anyways.

"_How unfortunate for them_." he thought walking without wavering away from the route, as nor did he increase in pace, although he stopped. There was a small cave that seemed rather peculiar, and the scents wavering into the air before him hinted that his assumption of an ambush was correct.

The scent of dead flesh was here the most potent, and this was the epicenter of the was it a trap? Indeed the blood was all over the cliff face but not it wasn't entirely human. So what was the situation that he was possibly in now? Kenji frowned as he need some scouting to provide some clues. He extended a chakra pulse as it shot into the cave as heat less blue flames created a small circular shock wave into the ground. It revealed that there was no Yoki signature within the cave. This was becoming rather intriguing as the scent of te undead scent trail was falsified. It was as though the pieces of Yoma were to draw an investigative demon or a half breed onto its position. So simple and indeed precise. This was neither an attack nor ambush but it was bait for someone to watch and see who came around to inspect it. "So simple yet genius." he intoned tilting his head before looking to his left.

Kenji looked to the peak as he didn't want to use any time to go investigate something that would clearly not make him have any advantage. As of his thoughts he just needed rest before even attempting the situation. It would be unwise, and very grave to meet any Yoma under conditions that could hinder him because of his combat against Number four Ophelia. The multiple uses of double layered jutsu's, and wind manipulation on his nodachi were stressing on his body with the seals from his teacher in place. He could unseal them but it much more of a hassle to lock the seals for such a pointless reason. He had fought much more of a variety of foes in the past.

Kenji tipped his hat before sighing quietly as he walked out of the cliffs as his path ascended into a more stable flat ground under his feet. He continued to the isolated cave before standing underneath its position. It would some vertical climb to attempt. The wind blew increasingly as his coat flapped in his element, which was thrown at him by nature and the temperature was dropping. He frowned for a moment before looking at the height of the cave which was halfway up the mountain. It would require another surge of chakra, his mentor before Madara would've advised him to use as little as possible to just be wary of potential enemies to hunt you at your weakest state of exhaustion.

He reconsidered if the chakra usage would be worth the effort, although the night sky was falling rapidly. The time to search for a cave in the dark was very unappealing to his tense body. His legs crouched briefly before he was jumping from rock, to rock. The air whipped by his veil as it flapped over the speeding ground. As he moved more steady pieces of granite lessened on the slopped approach to which it gave way as his feet came into contact with sound made him wince as the cracking, and splitting of the falling rocks just increased the chance anything would hear of him.

After some few hundred feet on angle that was not too much of a difficulty he arrived at the flat ground before the cave. His foot revealed the dirt ground and it was quiet. The rock formation was unused to his calculations, to which he hoped were remote enough. He walked in several feet before turning to his right to sit on an indentation of granite that would be suited for him rest against.

Kenji sat against a flat line of granite as he was able to lean into the shadows which gave him the akin aspect of a ghost. The darkness provided in the fading sunlight concealed him as it shone due to deep red on the horizon, which meant the light was fading out. He watched the horizon before he reflected on what he had learned about the single digit warriors of the organization. He concluded they were all or at least around the power of Kage level shinobi in terms of raw strength for matter. Which Miss Ophelia he assumed was much to be an indication. The question was Ophelia one of the more insane half breeds out there, or was it just something else?

He summarized due to her unstable mentality of conflict she likely was in fact one of the more blood thirsty of Claymores. The fact she licked blood off her weapon was well enough of that indication as he sighed at the cold temperature. Another thing was the conversation of where Captain Miria had been inclined to be wary of him, and was pretty much assuming everything in the world was against them. She was the rank sixth warrior, and Ophelia was ranked fourth so in between the two ranks there was an obvious gap of strength, power, and speed. His stomach could vouch for the strength from his recent battle.

However through intellect standards, it was pleasant enough that Miss Miria held that aspect over Ophelia. It would have been such an irksome notion if the the fourth rank did hold that kind of intelligence. Especially if she would've recognized an illusion she was trapped in. Thankfully that did not happen as the element of surprise was he laid against the face of the granite wall.

Also Kenji's confirmation of forty seven warriors that were alive and if he assumed hypothetically they were scattered all over the lands. Which then it would be rather time consuming to see where the single digit warriors were stationed, and in which particular region that held the highest concentration of them. He had to theorize that they were all contacted through similar means as did Rubel to meeting Clare. So if he ever witnessed one of those men or the superiors it would wise for him to send a clone to track his movements, and possibly interrogate him. After all a shinobi's strength was his ability to blend with the shadows, and use everything as an advantage.

He still had no assumption of where the this organization's headquarters was based. Also for matter there was none of the public population that ever see nor did they worry about such a location. Wouldn't there be some curiosity in the only force in the land to combat Yoma? He shook his head, the population was too fearful and ignorant to even attempt an investigation of such. So he was running out of options to pursue on immensely. Though more problems arise from this altogether.

Kenji still had to confirm literally where in which land he was currently located and create some guesses to assume where the organizations base of operations was hidden. He sighed as even more he realized he had seriously miscalculated the awakened beings. To be more precise it was the Claymores that went over their limits of Yoki which were eerily similar to his lack own of control when he was very young. Now those were troubling times to live by, and with the unknown strength of other top three warriors he little idea about them. What was the amount of Yoki could these Claymore produce? He glanced to his hand for a moment.

If by any indication that the ranks of Claymore through the fourth to sixth ranked could easily decimate such foes as that awakened female in the town of Gonahl then he would be very well prepared to combat with the awakened if it turned out to be hostile. Though if it was surely going to be able to be civil, if not then in the future he should ever cross paths with such demons they would be exterminated. Kenji did not wish for them to be killed yet since they were not actively searching for him. Which seemed to be a blessing fortunately.

He briefly considered if searching for awakened beings would be even a wise idea since he would drawing attention from the organization that created the claymore. Their offer was of mute interest, and he did not assume how much of an interest it would be have under their control. It would certainly be a hassle for them to capture him, alive anyways unless he was ordered to be killed on sight. The temptation was there clearly as it assumed to be logical but something was astray if he did too "good" of a job. Still was infiltration even worth the effort he could give?

While it was an ideal plan to actually infiltrate the shady organization. It was their command structure which could also prove to be quite the complexity to unravel. The possibilities to even gain the higher ups trust was rather unknown and if it was done through missions or other such assignments than he would revealing too much of his abilities to arose suspicion. He would assuming either have to be partnered with Tina, or he would be monitored by taking some Claymore trainee to groom or something of the sort. Again it was in theory but it was the unknown that bothered him.

Also Kenji presently knew the six Claymores that he was acquainted with so far did have as the following characteristic of specialization. To list them it was from the lowest rank to the most powerful of them all. Starting with Miss Clare, than Miss Tina, followed by Miss Helen who was quite annoying, then Miss Deneve who held a close friendship to the previous warrior, while onto Captain Miria who hated the final fourth ranked warrior Ophelia who was the most shallow individual he had rbrt conversed with since arriving in this place.

He also had the general hypothesis of what the ranking system was to be regarded in power of Yoki energy as well as individual "specialized" aspects for certain Claymores. He had looked back into his clone's intelligence reports from spying on Miss Helen which yielded she could extend her arms and possibly legs over large distances in such precision to be targeting moments of an enemy. He had also witnessed that Miss Deneve could regenerate whole limbs which were practically were sliced off from the body. That which was perplexing if she was able to extend that ability to any anatomy of her person. It was truly such an impressive feat if he had to be commenting aloud though he shuffled around to rest against the granite once more.

Now the with estimation of strengths narrowed through his "assumptions" of the half breed Yoma's which at least he had some specifications that he assumed were genuine. Though there some events he had to prepare for the worst based his recent findings which had confronted him in battle. Although by chance of unfortunate timings, and his own curiosity involved him in the last fight in particular. It was that every Yoma which was to be assumed some Voracious Eater, which was a mere farce cover-up. True Voracious Eaters were hence now called "Awakened Beings", which where former failed female or possible male warriors from the past.

The abilities of awakened being were not to be underestimated as those tendrils of there's in that port city's structures were so easily decimated and the true demon had provided a spectacle for him to witness. Also apparently that decapitation was the only way to truly kill the awakened ones, and that was to be his top priority within the combating of that being. He would surely destroy the structure of the skull to burn into ash, and have it wither into the winds.

Sighing he waited in silence as he heard the dripping water from inside the cave. The liquid dripped from the ceiling onto the flat ground. He glanced upward to see the small water droplets forming at the tip of the blackened spikes lined along the ceiling. The droplet formed before it fell in front of his face, his eyes could smell the resolutions it created while in free fall. It splashed into dozens of water particles, and he could predict the direction they all fell. Kenji looked to the mouth of the cave.

He looked out into the night debating to on whether gather what little firewood that was at the base of the mountain. Though he couldn't make the track to the forest as the sun was setting in the horizon, sitting back he felt something pock the lower part of his abdomen. "Of course, the sealing scrolls." he whispered as he shook his head as the necessary supplies were laced around his belt. It was another lesson his old mentor had drilled into him. He could remember the instructor reprimanding him for the lack of preparation in one lesson. "_Always expect the unknown to occur, provide everything, and anything for yourself while in the wilds. It might essentially prolong your chance of survival._" The man's cool crisp lesson was one the many etched into his mind from the past. Still he shook his head at his own brief confusion.

It was disheartening of himself to not even consider his own belongings. Kenji sighed before taking one of the several scrolls strapped on the inside of his coat and the scroll unraveled itself onto the ground. In a puff of smoke revealed a perfectly set up pile of longs along with some rocks in a tight enclosed circle. These were no ordinary logs from a simple dried out tree base as there they were chakra enhanced wood that were made to burn much longer than any average wood.

To be able to collect such samples from a wood style user's jutsu in his past had been greatly appreciated in this moment. Despite the said wood user was an ANBU who was effective at tracking him during the fields of Grass country. Those chases were some of the more extreme pursuits that went from the border of Fire Country to the desert of the Hidden Sand Village. It was also relieving that two of his former associates the Red Dawn organization killed the last remaining Wood User in a show of poisons, and explosions. Looking to the fire pit, the temperature was dropping slowly as he got his hands ready.

Kenji created a flew blurring hand signs as the chakra was massing inside him. Leaning forward he placed his index, and middle fingers to guide the flames that shot from his mouth. It was a simple Katon Style fireball that he was able to master in his travels in the Elemental Nations. His primary affinities of nature were Wind, and Water. Those were from his blood parents individually, as it was also theoretically possible to create ice but he never got around to attempt it. Lighting, and Fire were secondary as he held some different techniques for them but were rarely used. In fact he had only a few lighting offensive attacks, and one was the signature of the younger Uchiha brother, Sasuke. It required just few hand signs, and it was extremely effective.

He looked around the cave as the fire revealed some rather noting features. The walls were pristine in some natural fashion as there was little life present. No bats, nor mice or insects made this place their home. The fire cracked as he eyed the ground, for there was little dirt across its surface. No there was loose sentiment but it was evenly placed about as one would find it comfortable on bare feet. Also he looked to the edges to the cave, it was craved out in some form of a precise plan to allow something massive fit into the cave. It narrowed down into the back as the long jagged spikes over head stopped abruptly several meters from his sitting position.

This lead that this natural structure was kept tidy and he couldn't shake the instinct that there was something in this rock formation with him. Kenji frowned as it appeared on his face because due spotting a hallway leading down into the mountain itself as the fire cracked creating a shadow casting over it. The height of the hallway looked to be three meters tall, and was enough to fit two or three people side by side walking down its length. He activated his sharingan to see that were was some brick outline around the hall as it created an arch over it, despite the brick being dirtied over time. He decided to weigh the possibility on exploring further.

He breathed concentrating as he extended his sense to see if any Yoki signatures were on the outside of his position. A ring of blue flaming energy appeared around his body before it smashed around his position creating the shock wave. It traveled over a mile out into the night to detect anything following or watching him. There was none to be detected as he looked to the hallway. The scenario was enigmatic at best if that the falsified scent of the undead flesh in the cliffs were an indication.

Kenji got to his feet he began to walk down the tunnel which was either obviously artificially made or it was an unlikely natural foundation in the mountain. He gave the doubt to the latter which was not natural. Frowning lightly as his feet carried him into the darkening tunnel, as the little light was swallowed by the depths of the mountain itself. The fire's piercing heat gave way to the deep of the mountain. The temperature was rising as he descended in the darkness again.

His steps were silent as his chakra channeled into his eyes activating his Sharingan once more to that see within the shadows were faint outlines which were made into light. He could see in the dark as the entire tunnel was a reddish tint that made anything visible to him. Walking along there were several long lances sticking along the compressing walls. He placed his hand over the tip of the lance to reveal that some Yoki was active, and it was being possibly monitored.

Beyond him he saw that the path descend even more into the depths of the mountain. Stepping several meters he was met with a junction leading left, and to the right. The path behind him became dangerous as the faint smell of Yoma reached his nose. Channeling chakra to his ears he could hear the hungry growls, and guttural sounds from three, no four individuals. How he passed them was not the matter, this was starting to become problematic. It was not severely a danger but he wanted maximum survival.

Kenji placed his hand on his nodachi sheath as the silence in the junction was apparently disturbed as the smell of undead flesh was more pronounced than ever before. His eyes shot to the left path leading into the descending base of the mountain. A monstrous amount of Yoki energy was stirring, apparently it was on par no it was growing past the point of an Awakened Being. "This is has just became a game of cat, and mouse." he thought warily as he did not wish to fight in close quarters in a territory he knew little about. This awakened being held the advantage.

It appeared that he awakened something that was resting within the base of the mountain, something extremely powerful as he sensed that most likely this awakened being that had attempted to suppress its Yoki. It was only after the four smaller presences behind stirred it became this awakened planned on it was the threat of intruders, and those four were either sentries that failed to do their assignments or a human scent did not make them aware yet.

He had a general loose location, and fair readout of this energy output. It was fairly beyond Ophelia's strength, and certainly could give way to a similar output to his chakra level currently. Even with the seals restricting his body it would a close contest of combat to which Kenji did not want to involved with. It was pointless, and the time to flee was creeping into his mind. His arms moved to the sheath of his blade as he turned his back on the tunnel were the demonic Yoki was overflowing now. It was starting to move slowly to his location.

Kenji moved quickly on the path that rose to where he assumed which was an exit from the mountain leading onto the outside. This was potentially becoming a hard pressed situation to avoid, and it seemed that it would usher in conflict. If he did indeed have to defend himself then it would be necessary to get as much distance away from where he was currently. The drips of water further made him wish to pace himself as he looked back once more, his eyes not revealing anything yet.

He unsheathed the "Kitsune Gekido" as he moved discovering if this path lead to an end, or at least continued on which he assumed to another route out of this mountain. If there was no such existence of either options it lead to the question did he have another means of escape? This was similar to a situation in which some "disturbed" individual was tracking him in the past. A most insane person that was fixated onto him due to him psychologically breaking the ninja. He shook his head before moving onto his current trouble, and readied his legs to move.

Kenji's pace increased slightly as the signatures were stirring sluggishly. At least it seem as they did not expect a lone human scent to move through their slumber while so close to them. He moved onward as the tunnel took an uphill climb that grew increasingly steep before it settled out onto some flat portion. What lay ahead of him was that concerned him presently as he could see a wide open space. It was a cavern that his eyes revealed to be silent as the grave. Not a single lifeforms was ahead of him apparently but instinct told him otherwise.

Breathing steady he walked forward as his nodachi pointed at the wall, as prepared to walk into the open cavern. He stopped as he stood well inside it before raising his head to the ceiling. He glanced around to see that this was almost some created dome that formed chamber that housed someone, or somethings. The sheer size was staggering as his eyes revealed a chamber where his red night vision could have taints of red, and black mixing.

Standing still he channeled some of his chakra into the air, as he wanted to find any sort of air currents leading to an exit from inside this enormous artificial dome shaped chamber. The air currents were moving to his upper left, and he looked over to the determined location before actually felt another clue leading to the outside. It was a simple brisk cold breeze. However there was something here, Kenji shifted around as a small feeling drifted up his spine.

Something was occupying this vacant chamber. There was no other explanation as the smell of the familiar undead flesh was certainly around him. His eyes were glancing above as if he were expecting an ambush to kill him but it was when he stepped into the center of the dome was there he felt an instinct that was yelling at him to stop. Kenji complied with his gut feeling before he glanced around to inspect the interior of the dome cavern. There were pillars aligned to the walls to support the rock above, and some scattered remains of granite, along with bones of some gave the indication of something extremely deadly was occupying this territory and from the back of the dome to where the tunnel to the external word a voice chuckled as if expecting him.

When Kenji heard this voice he stopped instantly, and looked in the direction of its speaker. All he felt was that annoying cold feeling among his bones, and it did not sit well with him. Whatever this Yoma was it had to be an awakened one if it could start voluntarily speaking now.

"Well isn't this funny. One lone human can stumble upon my den? While avoiding all detection, now that is very strange." A child's voice spoke out, he recognized it as be a female. Perhaps a child a year or two younger than Raki or least at very young age. Although deception was well known to hide an age of a being that killed to live. He had to assume this child's voice was a mere distraction to throw him off his caution. He looked to the walls were an energy became known, and the dark atmosphere changed into something his old leader had did in the past.

A single flame was lit as torches aligning along the walls came to light, and as it circled around him till they ascended into the ceilings as the spiraling dozens were lit. The torches kept lighting up till they revealed the height that was intended to be hidden, and from what he could assume they cavern was well created. The ceiling stood almost forty meters high as the spiked rocks above hung as the lone drop of water dripped onto the walls. It gave a feeling of dread as his eyes looked down to see the owner of the den.

Kenji stood unaffected as he saw a lone chair with a girl barely fourteen in appearance with a single dress that covered her. She had dark brown hair that was down both of her shoulders onto her chest. Her bangs were partially over her forehead as young mischievous light brown eyes reflected on what they saw in the torch eyes were what gave the impression of one had seen many events in a life time, and were nonetheless amused to see something new in that long lifetime. It was unsettling as he stood rooted to his spot,

The girl tilted her as she placed her hand on her face studying something rather peculiar. It was a lone human with a lone black sword of unknown crafts, and did not appear to be frightened by presence whats so ever. It was all so amusing to her.

"C'mon on its very rude to not answer." she drew out with a wag of her finger. Her hair seemed to move slightly before she narrowed her eyes in a sly manner, "I'm curious in how such this event occurred? Your scent has made me hungry as I just woke up from my nap." The girl intoned with a smirk as she crossed her legs which held no footwear of any kind. Her legs were smooth, as he inspected with her with consideration of his chances of getting out unscathed were to be.

For several moments she watched the human that was dressed in black, wore a straw hat with a veil over his face made her curious in why the human had such clothing. Though before she could say something more the sound of crunching rock was apparent. Kenji looked over his shoulder to see a monster brute of a muscular man that seemed to be rather slow in a mental sort of assumption. His eyes were underneath some forehead that extended out to assume that he was deformed, though this was the man that produced the Yoki energy from the other side of the mountain.

What unnerved him was that if this was the main chamber, and this girl was likely stronger then this male specimen in front of him. This was becoming quite strange. He breathed slowly before turning his attention to the preteen girl sitting with that smile of hers. He also felt that he was under a microscope as the Snake Charmer Orochimaru wanted his eyes, and found him to be what he had thought was a simple target. Such a shame the man lost an arm, and an appendix due to his sword. Such an arrogant man that would stay listed at the top in his mind.

"Ah Dauf, you smelled this human as well?" the girl asked without taking her eyes off the awfully silent human as her lover Dauf came into the chambers of his wife. The man was tall, with bulging muscles along his length, and he held himself powerfully as his back had more rippled masses of power. He wore dark leather pants, and was bare-chested as he held straps across his front. His forehead was slanted a bit outward before he looked at the black coated human in front of him. His stomach grumbled loudly much to the giggling of his wife, and man looked over his shoulder probably questioning the noise.

"May I eat him Riful? My stomach needs something to munch on." The man whined out as he rubbed the spot where the noise came from. While to the now identified Riful who pouted, "Of course not silly! Wait till at least when I'm done. I'm a bit interested in how he got here past those miscreants, go deal with those five. I wish not to see them in my chambers." Riful waved her hand annoyed as the man gave a look of disbelief as his hunger wanted to be sated once more at the appetizing meal waiting silently to be devoured he huffed out annoyed as Riful wagged her finger as if chastising him, "Dauf! Now before I make you." Her smile made the man look on a bit fearful of such implications before he grumbled under his breath about the food, and his hunger.

The male demon trudged out grumbling louder as Kenji felt that this situation was mildly pleasant despite the danger. It was strange to see some couple of Yoma that transcended his information. If the Yoma were well enough to socialize, than maybe there weren't just beings driven by reckless hunger. It would've been ignorant if he had not believed it otherwise. Though an unexpected gain of luck which might just prove to be useful now came to mind. Perhaps he could converse with this, awakened one?

"He's a bit dense, so I can't brag too much about him wanting to eat. Men, so simple minded." She sighed shaking her head at the remark to the male species. Although she was still ever curious about this who human didn't flinch, or even seem to be unnerved in her presence. Then again he likely had never encountered some sort of awakened being as herself. Although now she noticed his sword, which was facing the ground in a non hostile gesture as she spoke with her hand placed on her cheek with her elbow on the chair's arm. Riful looked at his weapon once more before she noticed it blended into the dim lighting, and was certainly most formidable.

She wanted to find out how this man stumbled in here, or was he scouting their location. If that was the case her hair moved onto her shoulder to aim to slice his head off."Now how did you end up here huh?" she mused smiling ever more in mischief as the sight was intangible to proceed with caution. Kenji gave some thought on how to answer before he started to speak, as he was respectful to the female demon in front of him.

"Forgive my intrusion upon stumbling into your home Miss Riful. I was unaware if this place was occupied." Kenji spoke in a calm voice that did not waver by the being in front of him. Riful giggled as she covered her mouth with a free hand, "My how polite of you. May I inquire why you are here?" she eyed his response intently as her eyes never blinked till he spoke in his monotone tone once more. " The reason was a mere misunderstanding, I did not know if someone was here." Riful laughed out loud as her eyes looked to see the cut on his upper shoulder as she leaned forward as if amused by his answer.

Riful was not buying his answer as she inhaled a multiple of scents from him that seeming warned her that this man in front of her was not "confused". Whatever his reason for even wandering into her den was either accidental or intentional. Oh she would find out as she pointed out in a nonchalant manner. She yawned before speaking again.

"Oh then why is there a Claymore's scent on you? Oh and that Yoki signature thats kind of fading away on yourself." Kenji stood rooted to the spot as this suddenly turned for a worse as this woman Riful was keen to spot hints or clues that should have been hidden. He sighed as that this person was not going to be swayed into believing him easily. Though this presented to be an excellent opportunity to get some information from her, and it didn't make him feel relieved as yet another clue was obviously pointed out.

"Dear me that seems to be an awful cut. Care to indulge a girl on how you survived against quite a powerful Claymore?" Kenji firmly looked up for a moment as Riful laid back against the chair as she placed a finger on her chin musing about the fate of that rather strong warrior she sensed. It was such a shame she did not get to make her awaken, and get her onto her side to fight in the upcoming future. She shrugged as he decided to give the man in front of her the impression of confusion with a mix of her assumptions on how he got here.

"That fight was rather entertaining I'll admit. However there was another Claymore, weak no doubt. She fled due to the some fighter delaying that other one I suppose. The one who fled by the way moved east into the forest, and currently awaits there now." Kenji merely stood silent once more as he watched Riful look back at him smiling. He thought carefully on explaining himself while wary on who this was in front him. He could sense a suppression of Yoki, but the amount was what interested him. It was vast, and controlled.

"Yes that was I. However why does an awakened one wish to know" Kenji replied calmly as his voice held no emotion to produce any fear within its vocal cords which it caused Riful's smile to widen slightly. She was intrigued at his perception of her not being human so effortlessly, "You assume that I am an awakened one?" she tilted her head sideways at the human who did not answer as it seemed he either was confident or not well informed of such intelligence, it was to be expected of course. "Your assumption is indeed correct while yet not totally right." This was becoming fun as the female Abyssal was possibly going to enjoy a civil conversation with this human. It had been decades since listening to the food sources, after all where was the need to plead when you had to devour their organs. Her own hunger flared up but she pushed it down easily.

Riful placed a finger on her chin before musing out loud. "Well it has been some time for a human to understand so closely to my true nature." She giggled at the prospect of actually seeing a human inquiring about the organization. Her next statement made him ever so subtly listen to her ever more intently.

"Are you wondering why I'm not just an awakened one, I see that the organization has not changed since my time." Riful spoke wistfully as the man in front of her remained quiet as she continued as if not concerned if he was an enemy or not. If he was then would die by her lances, nothing would change her mind if her location was compromised, "From your silence you do not know then, splendid!" She giggled once more as the tension was rising between them, so decided to tease the man.

"Well how should I come out with it huh?" she slyly said as the man once more was ever still silent as she said curious, "Are you sure you're not a warrior yourself, you act like most in the past so I've believed." It was nagging her honestly, as the man did not flinch, smile, or even hint that he was alive for the matter. It kind of interested her if he was some male warrior though the human scent just mystified her more than anything for now. The man replied after her question as his voice had little hints of amusement with their depths.

"Unfortunately I am not from the organization. However my position is inviting with it though." He hinted momentarily before Riful had her eyes narrow as if now fully interested with this human before her, did he seek her out for aid? Now that was extraordinary for her to even think off. The odds of an event actually existing were absurd at best. This meeting of an intruder became most prospecting for her to gleam of her previous superiors interests while she herself did not want to get involved personally as the other two of power were active, especially that Man in the North.

"Why for a human you are so bold to converse with I, a dweller of the deep?" She tilted her head at the man's abrupt silence as she now confirmed he did realize the total danger she could pose to him as his voice made her grin even more innocently as her eyes turned into slits. They were red, as the wholes of eye became a bright crimson. Kenji could feel the demonic energy flow out from the teenage girl, and his heart was starting to pace ever so slightly. It was simply just....vast there was no other description available to decide upon. He had seen far much more powerful as it was the might of Biju in his own land but this was on par with the One Tailed Biju, he smirked briefly before asking about the term she used for herself.

"May I ask what that meaning is?" Riful noticed that his sword had not gone into an threatening position once more, as he truly was unaware of what was exactly in front of him. As it was common for almost all of the Claymores in the past generations to have come across the Abyssal ones. She giggled as her eyes channeled into slits that became visible, glowing ever more amber like.

"The term Dweller of the Deep is the name that my former organization in the past who called former rank ones who have awakened. There are three currently in the world. " Riful paused as the past century came upon her as would a storm did to the prepared. She simply went with the flow of the winds, and rain as her tone took on an all knowing aspect tied within its depths. The words echoed across the cavern as she listed the Great three.

"One was in the generation of the male warriors the man in the north. Two were warriors of the female generations which I Riful of the West, and the younger woman in the south. We three are the Abyssal ones as the organization calls us." Kenji stared at her from the presumed was likely surprise or shock as most tended to see her in a face of full of fear. To her surprise that human merely spoke once more in his monotone voice that made her cup her hands as she placed both elbows onto her thighs now really wanting to see what this man was, he was too calm for an average human.

"How enlightening of you Miss Riful. It must be a pleasant title to have." The voice of the man was soft as he was now more generally appealing to talk more to this Riful of the West, this Abyssal one. Her Yoki was now large enough for him to reveal tremendous vastness of demonic energy. As once more his assumptions of the awakened beings now were reevaluated again at such high implications of this lands history. For once this was a perfect opportunity to be granted an extensive intelligence source, though he would eventually be at least civil. Though he was assuming he had to be a subordinate at some point to the Abyssal. Perhaps bargaining with this Abyssal one could prove fortunate despite the dangers now.

"So what I should do with you now? I'm really interested in your position with my former organization. After all I did inform you of who I was now." Riful was curious about the organizations "apparent" if not lingering interest of his location, though Kenji logically realized he was not the most primary priority. It was tricky to bargain with what he had now in front of him. Here was potentially one three strongest beings within these lands, and to get any information without him fighting her it was serious to use caution. He thought with intent on the consequences, and the gains of maybe being on the good "side" of this demon. Kenji looked on as she was willing to converse with him. Maybe these other two Abyssal ones the man, and the other woman could be civil in some general form.

What could he do to offer this Abyssal, something extremely unorthodox if one made to him. This woman valued answers, and he needed something to intrigue her yet still be wary to contact him with. What could he use, weapons no they too meaningless. His past history was not of value unless he was personally close with this woman though that was not a possibility. He needed some flash of...."_Be there in a literal flash_." his mind enticed him, yes this legacy he was from it would do nicely. It would a simple proposition for him to introduce, after all that saying of no guts no glory was his standing.

"I have a proposition for you Riful of the West. It will prove to be beneficial for the both of us, if you are inclined to heed my proposal." This was a whole new turning situation that the Abyssal of the West was for once shocked at his inquiry, she watched him for once now serious since she had smelled an intruder within her mountain. Her eyes were slit again as she attempted to see if the man's face was hiding any deceit or attempting to kill her. While the thought was logically for anyone this man was part of her former organization as they were "interested" in him apparently. Now why was the question for her to answer.

For minutes she mused looking up at the dome at the gains of this deal, while it was small as long there was no obvious back stabbings as she was tempted to torture him for what he knew, then again it would be simpler to listen. She looked at him before warning, "If I listen to this proposition you must state your name, and show me your face. I do not approve of such things." She intoned smiling as the man spoke a moment after, "Can I be inclined if our dealing will not reach the public's eyes and ears?" Riful giggled once more her crimson slit eyes watched with a hidden ambition of sorts. "I could always torture you for questioning me, but I allow it only once. It shall not be spoken of." She flipped her palm as to start his introduction. Kenji nodded as his deal began with his true name.

With her words the man stood quietly as he stabbed his sword into the ground as his voice sounded almost relenting but he continued to speak somewhat bored. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, though I prefer to be called Kenji Saito as it's my alias in traveling Miss Riful." He lifted his hat with his right hand as the fingerless glove pulled it up, as he placed it on the sheath of his sword into the ground. Riful studied his features into memory as one of the most intriguing in her long glimpses of humans.

The blond hair was tied into a low pony tail as its texture was smooth, and it seemed to be metallic as the sight sent orange highlighting into its weaves. His face was chiseled as it was one of to be handsome as his bangs went to his eyes as the most aspiring feature was his eyes. The eyes that revealed a human had see the most true despairs in where ever location he was from, they were orbs of death, as it seemed they held no sort of life within those Jade green orbs, and the scarring around his eyes yet even more curious. Both eyes held a long vertical scar, with a horizontal going across them both, and there were two individual diagonal scarring.

"My proposition is curious. It's because that due to my lack of knowledge about this land it's lead to my inquiry about the organization, and the last known locations of the two Abyssal ones. My wish is to keep this between the two of us as my will to live past this meeting is considerable. In return of passage, and information I will provide service in a situation of most grave proportions to you Riful of the West." He looked down to pull out a seemingly black scroll wrapped up as he cut his thumb with his finger nail to swipe across the unraveling scroll. He hoped quietly that training in this technique over a year was well worth the rewards now, as he had Riful's full attention.

A cloud of smoke revealed that the scroll Riful noticed was in front of him as she saw roughly almost three almost dozen of some weapon engraved with markings as the handle of the blade held a white paper wrapping more engravings. The circle handle moved to a triangular blade as it held two small points at the mid way point of the knife as the row of weapons disappeared once more. He held the knife by the blade as he continued, his voice clear, and did not waver in her presence as she blinked.

"In return for your information, I shall lend you my service only in the most gravest of times Miss Riful. A time, or any situation despite the foe were your life is at its absolute end my tribute to this proposition will be full filled. In more literal terms I shall be there in a flash to assist you, and get you to a safer position." He tossed the knife to the Abyssal who watched with mirth as her one of hairs strips caught the handle of the blade as she brought it before her. She spun it around momentarily curious at the markings engraved into the blade, and handle.

"That's interesting, you want me to spare your life, grant you information for service to assist me if I was to ever to die huh? Literally flashing to my side in the time when I throw this?" she looked at him intently as Naruto nodded lightly as he stepped back beside his sword lodged in the ground. Riful twirled the little knife around her index finger as it went circles around and around as she watched thinking at the rather "one sided" proposition of his. It seemed too far-fetched yet at the same time she was willingly to witness this so called "Be there in a flash?" _My how intriguing and enigmatic of his Naruto character_." Her smile didn't make Naruto as he was called change his expression of being business like, as his eyes were always in a firm sight of being bored as his lips were pressed into a thin line neither straining nor nervous. Riful could guess he was nervous for using this effort to stand firm, it was very poetic for him to try so well. After all humans could help but scream when they saw her.

Naruto watched with patience as he saw the Abyssal one twirl around the kunai with her hair. He could see that Yoki was coursing through her skull naturally as there was an ability to be wary of if had to fight her in the future. Her hair was practically alive in a sense, and he could guess it moved at high speeds to strike him down. Caution was well advised but he didn't defend himself. It was still his proposition which was generally one sided yet not totally for this former ranked one warrior. He was not interested in exposing her to the organization who would likely jump at the occasion to kill this woman off. After all it was human nature to kill the strongest being to be on top. Naruto knew this first hand as he did the same thing years ago in his home land. Riful finally spoke with enough mischief that made him sigh lightly.

"I'll go along with this so called deal of ours Mister Namikaze. Though before I agree you have to do one little thing…" she vanished as his eyes widened slightly as he felt him press against his back as he looked down to see the grinning playful face that Riful held, "You just have to cut me." She giggled at the little game to which the blond merely gave her a stare as he turned swinging his palm at her as she saw the hidden blade as she smiled before vanishing once more in front of him, though she tossed his hat onto the tip of chair as it landed with precision.

"Were you aiming for me?" she asked playfully as she saw Naruto merely glance at her before he took the hilt of his sword as the blade serrated single edged weapon faced her. He held it as he shut his eyes, the straight edge opposite of the blade was directly in between his eyes as he murmured to the Abyssal one, "There will not be an interference from Mister Dauf?" His eyes opened slowly as Riful gave him a playful grin once more as he assumed it was to be decided as confirmation to start her little game of "tag". This was certainly not going to be simple.

Riful placed the kunai she had been given, as it disappeared within the folds of her hair, never to be used to when she would in time consider it as her last resort. Naruto's eyes narrowed onto her as she grinned as the man appeared behind her swinging his sword horizontally as the blade went through air whistling as the sound of Riful giggling as she stood behind him once more. "What were you aiming at?" she teased as the sword came around as the blade sailed at her once more as she jumped back, but looked up shocked as the man was upon her in surprising timing.

The nodachi became a blur as Riful was weaving at speed as she kept her eyes on the blade as Naruto's wrist changed its direction so frequently. She ducked underneath one swing to maneuver past his body but a knee caught her in the chest as she coughed a bit as the hit was impressive coming from a human. She slid back before looking up to see the blade spearing for her head. The Abyssal one smiled before she bent back as her knees made her head only mere inches from the floor as Naruto looked at her. She stuck out her tongue before reappearing beside him.

Naruto was getting frustrated as he needed to release his full chakra output as his body was weighted down by the seals, and so he merely shut his eyes before ordering the release of the seals. "_Gravitational **Seal Restriction: One and Two**** release**_!" he thought as the peak of his "Average" movement came upon him. He rolled his shoulder before hearing the crack, and looked upon Riful as she spoke up in a reprimanding tone.

"You have to be quicker little human, else I could change my mind…" she drew out as the potential of that seemed to be reality and there was a burst of dust around the man before Riful leaned back suddenly as her eyes were alert as the blur of one of Naruto's hands become a mix of black, and red as the red line guard was darting across her vision as she pushed back, evading in her human form as the blade smashed into the ground.

The Abyssal one found herself being cornered as the sword of this man kept appearing faster, and more agile as the angles of the blade were getting to be hazardous if one misshape and one of her limbs could be impaled by that thin serrated edge of a weapon. Her breathe caught in her throat as the sword's image became an afterimage as these speeds were incredible as she attempted to maneuver to her right but another blade forced her to skid back again as her head leaned back as the blade was now mere centimeters from slicing her nose off.

The man pressed onward as he saw the wall behind the dodging girl was he sliced at her head to force her to duck. While spinning to attempt to cut her in half he launched four small shuriken between his right hand's knuckles. When Riful leaned up she saw five star like jagged weapons rush at her as Naruto's hand opened in front of her. Grimacing her back arched so nimbly her two legs held her while her upper torso was at an ninety degree angle. "Clever but not good enough." she giggled out loud as the cracking of stone caused her eyes too lock on the man. Something was coming to the surface. The blond hid one hand under his cloak as he did one handed seals, "_Raiton: Dendou Shindou-nami_." Electric chakra swarmed through his body, as he began his attack again.

Naruto crouched down before a small blue static like outline went over his hands, and legs as some shock wave made her feel disoriented. "_What...he somehow stunned me!_" she winced as her muscles were unresponsive, and Naruto rushed her at the fastest speed she had ever seen him ever produce. His sword raised as his body stopped, another image came of him pivoting on his ankle before the sword lunged at her! Riful growled for a moment as her demonic energy pushed her legs to move. She leaped over him or at least attempted to do as something stung her leg. She looked up, and behind her to see the wall of the cavern. Naruto repeated the attack he did previously, and jumped with her.

The former ranked one warrior saw the after images appearing even more as the air was being directed at her she felt the stings of the close evasive proximity. She saw the wall appear as she leaped out in only for her eyes to widen as star shaped bladed projectiles were aimed at her head as she rose, and she drove to the left as the sword came above her thigh as she crouched on the side of the wall looking curiously as Kenji stood there with his sword lodged in the granite, it was an impressive eight inches of metal locked into the stone before he pulled it out, and began walking away.

"Objective…accomplished." She heard him whisper to himself as she felt the stinging pain on the back of her thigh, looking down there was a cut, small but defined as her blood dribbled out of it. She pouted, "Aw I wanted to keep playing tag mister Namikaze, but you won. I was really having fun, maybe you should stay with Dauf, and I?" she suggested coyly as Naruto did not even stare in her direction as he retrieved his hat from the chair, she sighed amused before she vanished once more appearing in her seat before the man could get his head wear back.

Her face was lit up as she clapped her hands to get some dirt off them, "Ah before we begin, I still have another little request from you." The man stopped as he watched impassively as she had the distinct feeling he was preparing for whatever she was about to require once more for her to agree with his proposition. He saw her pick him his hat before twirling it idly as she was tilting her head as she plucked with the paper veil.

"Can I have one of these hats, they seem illusive and useful." Riful placed the straw hat over her head as it was a decent fit for her. Naruto sighed lightly as inwardly it was an irksome yet amusing request as he pulled out his summoning scroll to pull out his grateful stock of straw head for once in his life nearly face vaulted for no apparent reason what's so ever, so instead he shut his eyes to begin counting to ten. After the small pause he decided his hat was a small martyr to grant his reward. He allowed it to happen.

"It is agreeable." He said sighing lightly as he placed his newest clothing to conceal his face as Riful smiled, "At least I can have something to delay my hunger with something that smells sweetening. Oh it fits perfectly!" She giggled as she placed the hat over own head as she liked the paper veil as it made her appearance seemingly delightful for surprising events. For better or for worse the Abyssal was enjoying this new event.

----------------At the base of the forest------------------------------------------

Naruto seemingly was silently thankful after a rather revealing, and tiresome six hours with the Abyssal one of the West. She was the doubtfully most sadistic, and dangerous little individual he ever had encountered. As of now his current time in the Western lands was over, as he received some generous items from the Abyssal. He had received a map of the lands from the Abyssal one for equal compensation for her new hat, to which she kept wearing as she narrated her time of her generation. So it was so the organization created Claymores based on classes, as Miss Clare, Helen, Deneve, and Miria were in the seventy eight generation of Claymore. Which possibly meant that every generation was three or four years pending.

The history behind this organization was vast, and specifically difficult in where this organization had held power before the failed awakened beings. They seemingly dropped as the rate of male warriors were extinguished due to them awakening to the equivalent of sexual pleasure. Now that was quite the proclamation Riful parted with him as she had hinted at least he had assumed that a war was on the horizon due to the Man in the North, Isley the first ranked Claymore in the first generation to ever awaken. Technically he estimated him to be the most powerful being that was on continent in all the lands.

His fixation on the male awakened Abyssal one needed to be answered as to why did these demons fight among themselves, and not fight their own creators the Organization? Was it to them gratefulness that they became what they were presently, and he even had inquired to Riful about this as his words were, "_Why do you fight each other over some land? Wouldn't it be wiser to join together against a common enemy?"_ To his question the so called Witch of the West as other names he had been heard from the information dealing of his became silent as she looked him right in the eyes.

It was all due to another awakened being, a female warrior from years ago that was rampant in the Northern lands that Isley had enough of, as he had confronted her, and defeated her. At least from what Riful could sense then. Now he was active ever since he gained his "woman" as it maybe. Naruto frowned as there was something missing with that piece of information, as the general outlook was cracked as he knew there was the slight possibility to be lied too, and the first conversation with the Western Abyssal one was proven to his assumption.

He walked forward to the North as the Witch of the West warned him as the mass of awakened beings were gathering much to her senses as he had listened to all she said, never interrupting unless an inquiry made him reveal it if not cautiously since Riful was enigmatic to most if not all individuals to converse with her. His next goal he summarized intently was to search for the Abyssal of the North Isley the White Sliver Haired King as his nickname was given due to being the first, and strongest Abyssal due to his silver hair of the Claymores both Male and female jointly.

He hoped in the future that the silver king would willingly be able to converse with him, as he needed questions about the Organizations location as Riful had seemingly forgot about it over time, all the while the headquarters was somewhere in the Eastern lands. It was too vague to head there immediately to possible infiltrate it. He needed the details of the Abyssal ones both in the North, and South whose name was Luciela. Her whereabouts were currently unknown due to Riful always carefully watching Isley's movements as his power over his lands were extending.

So here he was traveling north in searching for the White Sliver Haired King, and Riful forewarned in a low tone if he would ever encounter both the man, and his wife who was the rampant awakened being warrior from years ago was with him. He would dead where he stood as even she would be hard pressed to survive their combined power, to which she offered a simple bold suggestion of waking up Luicela to ally with her to stop the Silver King's advance as his aim was to be the conqueror of the southern lands for reasons unknown to her. That was another possibly road he could endure but his curiosity of the Northern Abyssal was much to be ignored.

Riful's childish exterior was indeed foreshadowing something he could not place in current time. The wind blew his coat back as his eyes looked to the skies as something fluttered within their depths, his chakra unveiled his Sharingan as Rei his Raven flew onto his shoulder from his right. Under his talons his most recent letter from his now "friend" Miss Tina number forty six gave him some surprising details that her caretaker from the Organization was sending her, and an unknown number Claymores as an expedition force to the North. Seemingly her assignment would be briefed there. The rendezvous point was a town called, "Pieta." He mused that the climate there would be drastically changing nonetheless he traveled steadily as he would search for the next intended Abyssal, and possibly meeting his newest "friend" for many nights it had the one word he that caused him confusion before his arrival to the western lands.

Naruto Namikaze was heading north and the wind blew his coat back as he simply wandered into the night…

"_**End Abyssal of the West"**_

_Author's note: Well here we go, its one of the first steps of Naruto actually aiming to do something now. I can't say how the Battle in the North will be played out as I have to edit that later on in the week, or month for the matter. All I can is that I have something planned that I'm pretty sure that not many have tried. There is one story in the crossover section that has this idea implemented in its story line with Naruto, and its probably obvious to some on what I'll be putting together._

_Now what did think of Riful was she too willingly, too cold, or too childish to be talking to Naruto who was seemingly in my mind A "robot" of sorts. I tried to some emotional characteristics in him to get some wary if not a little scared of the Abyssal one. While on the subject Naruto was not "Seriously" fighting the Abyssal as its Way too early for me to get that fight ready. It will only be after the manga plot line chapters will we see Naruto have the majority role in the story. These next three chapters while have fighting in it are not centered with Naruto himself, he has an agenda which does not involve fighting a war..yet_

_So before any even ask, "Hey is Naruto going to fight Rigaldo?" My answer is a possibility, since he will not "Kill" him but he will fight him due to the OC character Tina. She has a special role in convincing to at least assist them in the battle as I can say from this Naruto will not fight. It's pointless for him to assume that the Claymore's think he'll join its not happening here. While some will be disappointed now I can guarantee later, like i mean like probably seven to ten chapters (78,000 words) down the line will Naruto engage the "Twins". That's a battle I want to see happen now, flawless team work against a shinobi who can see through all with his Sharingan to find a breaking point._

_Also to be aware of I will possibly kill Tina off as she's an OC I made, and well I can't find a place for her to be in the future. I have characters now that grow from the time skip without my influence. Now as for the paired Claymore with Naruto from the polls will go on to what I least to be some "journey of importance" for seven long years. You can imagine the time frame for romance, slaughter, adventure, and even the arise of something beyond the horizon. As things can be written, created, and put into the future without hindering every Claymore's strength that grew over those seven years. Also I can probably have Naruto meet up with Isley during those seven years, and by extension Raki though I won't have him find out where the group of exiles are hiding._

_Oh just to Clarify I'm not making Naruto overpowered or anything of the sort, as one hand seals require control to use but he still is hesitant to reveal any of his capabilities yet. I can guarantee you will see some in the Northern Campaign Arc.  
_

_Now I'm actually debating on whether to actually get a Beta to sort through the grammar problems for the next set of chapters as I'm well ahead on writing a chapter properly without my friend nagging me for once, I can say after the War in the North Arc you will see some changes in my writing. Any recommendations for a beta I'll be willingly to listen to, and so I'm off in search for one apparently now.  
_

_Oh I should answer some Q+A I got from some Reviews and PM's so here is a few down below._

**(1).Will there be any Kyuubi in this story?**

NO, and fucking god damned no again on that, as there will be no point in me having the Kyuubi helping Naruto in this fic, as I might as well say Naruto Rules the Whole fucking World in one chapter to end it. It's just pointless to have him so supped up, and so fucking powerful it's plainly overused. Whatever fan base for this story I have will go up in arms against me for even considering it! The Question is how, why, and when did the Biju get removed without Killing him, now that will be fun. Though it doesn't mean the Kitsune hasn't left some "gifts" for the man, and I can't say what yet. Though it will not be some extra super power or something, like a magic new Bloodline appearing out of the air.

**(2).Will Naruto use any of the Sharingan techniques like Ameratsu, or Tsukyomi in the future?**

Yes Naruto will be using the infamous black flames, and the mind breaking world of time thing alright. But it will not happen now as I have several scenarios from the manga where he can use one of the two, well there is three since there is one all seeing "tame" the Kyuubi or something now. Back to the point Naruto will use'em and when is the question. Despite this concept is overused though its not used in any crossover so there is some room to attempt something out of the ordinary. It's going to be based if I have some luck, and an Epiphany to lock it in a chapter.

**(3).Why did you try to make Naruto seem to the be "illusive" type of figure?**

I tried to make Naruto darker than usual, and become much more attentive to his surroundings because in all other Crossovers with the two anime there is not once were the guy is not portrayed as the random mysterious Hero to jump in combat scenes between Claymore. I mean wouldn't the woman be more suspicious of him, or perhaps think he was some Yoma in disguise or anything. I would be definitely worried, and wary of some dude jumping to save my ass from a bullet for no apparent reasoning only for him to full fill his "Hero" Complexity? Again I just wanted to try something different in this section, and time will tell what many others think of it. There's no build up for him to earn their trust and to make it so easily its like, why did the Claymore's become so ignorant or anything?

**(4). Does your Naruto have ANY similarity to canon Naruto? I'm asking because 5 chapters in your Naruto is completely OC.**

I'm afraid that it's pretty obvious he's not even remotely close to his canon Self. Yes he is an OC as I wanted to make him that way. The reason why he's very "distant" when talking or socializing is from some events based in his past i have hinted at, and there are other ones that will be known sooner or later. It's probably going to be after the Northern Campaign Arc you will see a unraveling of this Naruto. He'll start to help the claymores, and others briefly because it goes along with his new "goal" or ambition of sorts. He's not going to be totally some emotionless killing machine, well maybe a killing machine with precise brutality in the future. All and All he's not some idiot, which is controversial itself as we all known what the container is in the manga and what he's becoming is something I can't describe anymore. The manga is getting...dull. I just can't see where it's going anymore, it seems to be getting to be obvious with the latest "Dark" Naruto coming out, and things. Who knows where that is going huh?

**Techniques Listed:**

_Raiton: Dendou Shindou-nami__ (Lightning Release: Electric Shock-wave) Pretty much one of the few jutsu Naruto created in his younger days, as I got inspiration from the Hyuuga's fighting style, and its not the same as this attack. It's not something very precise to knock out chakra points it simply paralyzes the target briefly, and if used enough times against the same Target it could lead to the nerves setting themselves a blaze. It's probably one of likely three or four lightning jutsu's he has in store._

_Rank: B_

_Control: Moderate_

**End of Techniques**_  
_

_Till the next chapter, "__**The Northern Campaigns Act I**__"_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**The Northern Campaigns Act I"**_

Kenji walked down the path leading to the northern lands of ice, water, and darkness as the wind blew across the landscape. Its chill was enough to cause most would be travelers to stumble., though once dressed in his chakra buttoned coat he did not flinch nor complain about the climate. In fact he considered it quite pleasant from his travels in Snow Country back in the elemental nations as frigid signs of the environment changing were evident. Fewer trees were the most obvious sign as he walked past the now barren grounds around the road to Pieta.

Rocks littered about on in the up scaled region that was known for its snow peaked mountains, and unrelenting biting cold into exposing skin. Yes he would be well suited to the potential combat if were to join in the conflict, though his concerns, and interests did not require such notions. Indeed he planned his wandering in the region to be swift, as he wished to contact the reigning Abyssal one located in the frozen lands of rock, and tundra. Isley the Silver Haired King was his name, and title to search for. The probability of finding the male awakened were slim at some logical assumption as his meeting with the Abyssal of the West was pure chance in the most of unlikely circumstances.

During his conversation with the Abyssal Riful, she had explained that the cave was a mere safe house of sorts as her main stronghold was in some ruined structure from the past. In other words it was a castle, and she was well inclined for him to join her. While the offer was tempting on some degree his newest goal for now was to contact the Abyssal ones. Kenji wanted to find out why they fought each other, and not to attack the organization as it was their common enemy. Though he could have some idea in why the Great Three didn't corporate, it was trust, and paranoia to stab another in the back. It was similar to show shinobi worked back in his lands. Use a tool only to discover you are the tool. Still Kenji looked to the skies to see that the frozen north was here.

The daylight around him was shortening, and had lost its potent warmth on his coat as his hat had shaded his eyes from it in the west. Now the sun was seemingly ineffective to sustain the barest signs of life in these elevating geographic locations. He glanced at the rising hills, as he could similar roads as they gave some scenic value on the route to the Pieta, or it was called the town of the beginning as most small villages he passed gave him directions. Kenji walked unrelenting as his goal was the primary objective to accomplish in his mind as it instinctively brought back his past once more after days of suppression. It was just like a mission, as he readied, and honed his mind at its fullest as he slid the kunai between his fingers.

The tip of the cool steel made him shut his eyes as the familiar feeling to prepare for the kill arouse in him. He clenched his fist as he pushed down the ever more rising desire to become fatal to an adversary as old fires still burned within apparently. The thought brought back nostalgic feelings long buried as a voice once said to him, "_The Will of Fire burns within all of us_." How sentimental that phrase was back then. In that village that phrase was more than enough to irk him to no ends. Shame that the man who said this to him to keep him tied to the Village didn't account a young child's rage of his eyes being torn out. Son of the Yellow Flash or not. It was downright insulting for that boy then to take that in stride, and still wish to be the Hokage? It was insanity at its finest in the human mind.

His feet moved him down the granite road as he began to see clouds over head like an enormous blackening hand obscuring the sun's light of sight. Yes the familiar changes to the environment were similar to the battle that led him here into this land. The dark clouds gathering forming the black Apocalypse as this was indeed so closely the same, which it was interesting. He looked to the skies once more as his hands were within his pockets as he walked onward, the familiar weight of Rei his messenger summon was off to Miss Tina, whereabouts her location was presently he was assuming in the general direction ahead him or behind if her traveling distance was much lengthier then his own.

Tina, the forty sixth warrior was a lingering thought on his mind. The woman was cold, yet she had emotions just running rampant so easy under the surface. She trusted far too easily, and thought of him to be some friend or something. It would was going to be a sword through the gut when he wasn't going to stay around for long. After all he just needed some first sign in where the northern Abyssal one lied in wait. Still that was something else to wonder about.

Kenji frowned lightly on wondering as how he was going to approach the Silver Haired King which was the problematic question. The Abyssal one was in an expanding warlike phase against the entire continent he was afoot on, as the Witch of the West forewarned him as her information was indeed required in his position yet she was especially cunning at leaving predetermined gaps that would require him to seek her out for answers. "_Your very adept at creating pawns Riful_." Kenji summarized silently while applauding the ingenuity at its effectiveness. It was going to be only a matter of time before he would have to search for the Western Abyssal again.

However he was not a simpleton at solving such enigmatic blocks. He was probably one of the few in this continent that could take it lightly. So he was not concerned greatly about the situation in its current time. Kenji looked up to see his road turning upward slanting to the left, as the faint traces of cloudy skies became apparent. He lifted his hat to bring some faint traces of light onto his features as he saw large, and light precipitation of snow beginning to fall. It began lightly as the frozen liquid melted upon the ground as more evidence of him not fully into the land of ice.

He thought again on the information that Riful provided to which had deliberate was the aspects about the organization that was to never be underestimated. It always had to have a devious plot in store for the future. One such notion nearly destroyed their headquarters in the last awakening of the ranked one warrior, Luciela's information was sketchy at best. However even for Riful to wonder in what her former superiors were up to, her thoughts were theories, and nothing more. She didn't linger on it for very long but she gave him the impression to find out. It was going to be useless for the matter as he thought about the Southern Abyssal unless he found her location as Riful told him she was "sleeping".

That would be his next priority to meet with the Abyssal of the South once his mission was accomplished in the North. Kenji himself would have to move with haste to the south to beat Isley to the destination. He assumed the King of the North would have his forces being conflicted with the expedition force which was currently unknown from what Tina had explained from her handler. Quite enigmatic at the very least he thought apathetically. The amount of warriors to delay the Awakened Army was likely not going to succeed.

Claymores at the rank he guessed to be twenty or so probably had the chance to kill a lone awakened one, and even the teams were highly ineffective because if the teammates had never worked with one another. It was all about charisma, speed, intelligence, and even strength to kill such a monster so easily. He could definitely confirm now that the team Miria had led with Clare was some dispatched warriors that were either causing trouble or were useless. It was all very concealing as the higher ranks themselves had flaws, and he had to applaud the organization for its puppetry of their own.

The snow began to increase in increments the path became a dusting of a white after an hour of silent content before he heard the sound of footsteps from ahead of him. He assumed it was either a Claymore on her way to Pieta, or some rather bold merchants going to the isolated City in the Northern lands. In either case it was likely going to be questions regarding why his reasoning in traveling to the desolate city so far north. Sighing lightly he continued his pace as there was a small hill in which he heard the armored steps, apparently someone was taking his or her footsteps calmly. They were easily seen imprinted in the snowy road. This person seemed to be steady, and powerful.

The snow fall had become descending at a more rapid rate yet the flakes themselves were small as they whipped about his black coat. He was still comfortable beneath his veil as it offered some natural protection from the environment as he passed over the crest of the hill. He could spot a lone armored woman with silver hair halfway down the path from his position above as he continued wayward, he idly decided to see which Claymore this particularly was as he watched her movements. Though he hand an inkling in who it was obviously as the hair swayed from the woman.

The obvious broadsword was identical to the Claymore's weapon, as the armored shoulder blades, with the battle skirt of sorts made up the exterior imposing spectacle. Her hair was going down her shoulders, so he had an assumption that this was either two individuals that possibly was in front of him. Either this would his acquaintance, or "friend" in the said warrior' view Miss Number forty six Tina, or to his other possibility it was Miss Captain Miria ranked six.

Both women would be in some way either mentally or physically being surprised that a lone human was willingly traveling to an Awakened Being War zone. The dangers were numerous to factor, as the Claymore stopped for a step before slowing her pace to see who was traveling behind her. Kenji did not increase nor slow his own pace to move from her left, he looked to the country side seeing it completely full of rock, and ever more rising landscapes. His hands were in his pockets once more as the snow floated in front of him.

As his approach was near the Claymore, she turned as a black Raven flew out of the sky from over a nearby hill. The bird cawed out loud as it descended onto the shoulder of the warrior. Her hair blew gently in the breeze as her bangs crossed over her prepared eyes to reveal a gentle smile on her face. The last time she witnessed that he had departed weeks or so earlier in the village where she had acquired a, "friend" apparently. Silver eyes gleamed in gratitude as the man in black known as Kenji Saito walked by her, as Tina number forty six walked beside him as her voice sounded quite thankful at the surprising appearance of a man she wished to converse once more.

Kenji spoke in a bored voice that didn't reveal if he was relieved or annoyed to see her, "Good afternoon Miss Tina." He remarked lightly as the two walked at a leisure's pace down the path. Tina grinned as she responded for once happily. "Still being the cold bastard I see with that voice of yours?" Kenji merely walked silently as he took his time to speak once more though he glanced at her. "Still being the unique benefactor apparently? No you're obvious. I don't have to assume so." He spoke with a trace of amusement identified in his "jab" at her lack of change. Tina smiled before replying, "Oh you wound me so coldly Kenji, don't so be ignorant that I haven't gotten stronger because of your actions in Haldalgo now."

Tina saw Kenji unassumingly glance at her as his slight movement from his head was an indication. "How fascinating of your confidence Miss Tina." He said lightly once more as the two "friends" conversed with one another, the Claymore was content in the presence of the human that had not shunned her so, or ever seemed to be feared of her presence. Though he was mysterious as her handler, or caretaker for the matter was interested at the details of how he killed the older Yoma, which was not a Voracious Eater much to her caretaker's apparent amusement. She still had been not accepting of the organization's ranking member due to her apparent "misinformed" mistake. She sighed as the ever stoic silent man next to her already back annoyances she appreciatory welcomed in this still strange situation. Which lead why was he heading to the northern lands?

"Kenji, why are you traveling to the Northern lands? If it's for my safety, I'm kind of glad but it's not necessary." She remarked smirking as her friend merely continued as if unperturbed by her question of his destination. His response kind of made her feel a little disappointed. "My business is of my own interests. You are confident so such safety is not required. You did state your skills have grown, correct? ." His question in that boring tone was getting to be irksome. The Claymore Tina sighed, typical Kenji from memory if it was brief anyway. She walked with him in the rocky regions of the Northern lands. The two traveled together in a quiet, steady, and partially amused in both parties at each others presence. Although one did not show it as openly as the other. After almost an hour of pacing the Kenji inquired to his female companion as the question startled the Claymore, as Tina listened as she looked at him.

Kenji was honestly curious in how the organization was sending their warriors to the north, as the fact of an awakened being army would definitely not sit well with the warriors. They were under an impression awakened ones were solitary hunters, and while true it was not so. The Abyssal ones were once Claymore, and have the fundamentals to create groups if they desired but they didn't. So the question was how did the organization get around that fact with sending these people north?

"May I be inclined to ask the reason of your destination in the North. In your last letter you didn't give a specific one." Kenji spoke softly as the snow now was steadily precipitating from the gray skies as the wind blew between the two wanderers. Although neither was affected by the bitter frigid wind as the Claymore looked ahead as her eyes held a serious look in them, as she mused aloud. "My caretaker did not say the reason why, except for what he said to me was interesting. He said your worth to the organization will be rewarded on the next mission." She shrugged after the answer to his question left more unknown questions to be answered.

The pieces were literally placing themselves together within his mind. Such vague words that would lead to many things to challenge deception, loyalty, and then rewards? Other such categories could be isolated vaguely, however he did not know specifically what the meant to a warrior. He assumed there had to be some objective to the caretaker's words, as he looked to Tina who appeared bored, or irked for some apparent event. His presence seemingly held that sort of emotion of hers to be awakened. It caused him to have a silent pleasure in doing this now. Still what was the the actual "reward", which was yet to be seen.

"All I can say is this. I hope this better be damned important for the organization to send me on short notice to the North. The order was given to me far too quickly now that I realize it." Tina frowned as the sensation of paranoia bit into her mind onto why was she sent on this assignment, this was all to peculiar as the circumstances of her running into Kenji Saito of all people on the way to the north to which previous her caretaker expressed some foreshadowing if he potentially was "invited" among their ranks. This lead to a possibility that the man next to her could know something she did not occurring in the north. "Kenji, what is happening at the end of this destination of ours?" she spoke looking at him out of the corner of her slanted eyes as her hair blew in the wind. Kenji did not answer immediately as they walked for more than his usual time frame to speak. When he still did not Tina narrowed her eyes as the man was unaffected by the Yoki stirring within her body.

Kenji was wondering at how he should answer this, an out right lie was enough but yet she could likely she through it. Perhaps he could twist the truth at the end of the road now, as once his teacher did this to him. Giving an answer of no but have a feeling you knew something was going to happen. To create a well deceptive puppet, the puppet master had to be manipulating the strings of the puppet itself. How very poetic.

"Please don't be hostile from my silence. As to what lies ahead I know not, yet it might prove to be very interesting." The long awaited response was something that stumped the Claymore. Tina looked at her companion, as she was truthfully divided. Was he answering the truth or being cryptic? Seemingly her head shook itself as the quiet man was becoming a little too "mystic" now for her tastes, the Raven named Rei nipped her hair as she stroked its neck feathers to appease the omnivore as it shuffled its black wings perching onto her shoulder blade's armor. For a while neither of two spoke to each other as the path was more irksome at the current rate they were passing through a valley now, as the sun was dipping below the horizon partially blockaded by the mountains forming around them as they pressed onwards through the increasing snow storm. It had escalated into a wind driven blizzard as the signs of various routes narrowed into one main path to Pieta.

Tina remarked gruffly at the quiet man, "Your a paradox Kenji, simple as that." Kenji nearly let loose a smile but he held it back. It was a nice compliment to receive desptie its annoyance offered behind the scenes. He politely returned, "Why thank you, naive one." The answer shocked the Claymore big time. Did he just answer her, after some joke to reply back with an insult. She smiled a little too wide as she took a dare to hit his shoulder playfully as Kenji looked to her as if questioning the contact. The warrior took advantage before walking forward though her hips were swaying slightly. The woman offered a very sly look as she glanced back to see his reaction.

Kenji watched her silently raising an eyebrow, momentarily trying to come to terms that the woman was teasing him. It wasn't totally lost him on him to look at the woman's hips, but it was still interesting to see a so called "Witch" from the local population to nearly flirt with someone who was a human. Apparently not all Claymore were cold, and it lead to the fact that maybe they hid behind masks to hide their emotions. It would be a close guess as his companion slyly intoned to him.

"You shut up." she smirked walking ahead much to the her companions silent mirth. This was becoming very amusing for him to watch, and to be actively talking to someone was rare. Well technically he was a criminal back in his old lands, and now he was just the shadowy wanderer that was moving along subtly. It was all contenting but it would not last for ever as everything didn't. He could apply to it many things some more agonizing than others. The snow was picking up as the clouds darkened over head.

The dark clouds created an omen of sorts as the snow was picking up rapidly. The howling winds blew ferociously as the open snow on the ground was blasted into the faces of the two wanderers, and neither backed down against the crushing force of the storm. A storm had gathered, and preparing in more ways than one on their journey to the north, and surprises would be created. Kenji heard something akin to the metallic footwear that Tina wore, and it was multiple feet, not a just a single pair.

Through the blizzard now the sound of varying armored individuals became evident at the sound of talking between two Claymore warriors that looked back at newer arrivals on the route, and Tina recognized them. "Juliana, Yuma!" said a shocked Tina as the forty third, and forty ranked warriors had witnessed their long unseen friend appear before them smiling as the two grasped hands individually. "Tina, it's been awhile! Holy damned goddesses!" said the one know as Yuma as the warrior laughed as Juliana nodded smiling as well as the three walked together leaving the rather curious yet silent human behind them.

"So you've been sent on this hunt as well?" asked Yuma as she was nervous yet thrilled to be sent on the now "revealed" Awakened being hunt, to which Juliana was clenching her fists excited to bring down one the infamous beasts. It was simple adrenaline to cut them apart to prove in what she could do. "I think so, I mean god this is fucking too surreal. Remember our classes in which we vowed to slay a Yoma together, well here we are!" exclaimed Tina as the three clasped each other on the back as the sight of old friendships burned within them. The three all smiled at the vow they had made back in the cold, dark, and barren bunks in the organization. It was like some dream finally coming true.

"Hell yeah we did swear for our families. It's great to see you old friend." Juliana nodded to her almost "sister" figure as they survived the change into turning into half Yoma themselves as the process lingered within her mind. The three seemingly talked among themselves as it became into hours of passing. There conversations were varying from adventures to simply past memories of events they enjoyed. Apparently one of the three had enough courage to sit in a tavern to drink some ale, and other such stories. Although they were to realize that they had "forgotten" about the lone ever silent human who listened on to their conversations with some attention as he was in his own musings throughout the entire exchange.

"Hey Tina. Who the fuck is that?" Julian pointed behind her as the man dressed in black was directly behind the three as Tina's face flushed as she mumbled an apology to the man who did not answer much to her irking predictions. "He's a…friend." She replied after some sighing to which Yuma elbowed her in the ribs, "Ah does little Tina have a lover? I mean there were some men I came across that risked to "know" a Claymore." She said slyly as the poor friend of theirs blushed as she coughed at that implication.

She wondered if the man had sex with her, and she kept him around for fun! The nerve and the rather curious situation that could be as she looked back to Kenji who seemed once more unaffected by the way she stared at him. "C'mon lay me the details, please I'm dying to see some action on this hunt!" inquired Juliana as she tilted her head mischievously at the request of joining her in a "session" as it may. Tina was well slightly tempted to ask him, and all the while curious about the concept of what humans called sex.

Kenji idly noted if the unfortunate woman's face would rekindle into blood stains on the ground from the heat rising as her mind wished to have such an "event". How very devious of them to have considered this with him. Altogether he was either to most in this land to be cursed to have these woman curious, or in fact from his old homeland from a certain Toad would make him to be "Heavenly" blessed. Either way the possibility in the current time for such an event wasn't too important. Kenji didn't wish for such situations as his goals easily dictated that he wisely decline. Perhaps when times were less treacherous would he consider the actions tempting? He wasn't shallow to say no, if times were not too important or moved too quickly.

He spoke quietly as Miss Tina was now falling back with the two other Claymores smirking as he assumed now was an appropriate time to voice his declining of the notions. "While your offer is kind, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The answer shocked the three as Yuma, and Juliana thought this guy was either really "shy" about himself or maybe gay. Tina looked once more disappointed as she should have predicted this after all the man was cold to everyone. It was an aspect she wanted to unravel yet at the same time to try understand why. She was realizing that he was not receptive to any humanoid contact due to the loss of his daughter. Despite her understanding her chest hurt more than her wishing to see him without his veil. Her eyes shut briefly before her tone took on a sad effect much to her friends winces.

"Just drop the subject you two. Pieta is not now far from here, I hope." Tina spoke sighing as she walked ahead as her pace was quicker to get away from the man she was so interested in, as the other Claymores looked at the human with a serious edge to their stances. "You're a fucking obnoxious ass aren't you?" sneered Yuma as her friend ahead of them was hurt while she tried to not show the emotion she knew that her friend was "interested" with the man who did not respond verbally or physically to the insult to his person. "Such a heartless pig, c'mon Yuma let's leave the human alone." Juliana spoke coldly as the words did not affect Kenji though the meanings to him personality wise brought back a memory as his briefly slowed his pace.

Heartless? Did she say that he was heartless, an obnoxious pig! His fists clenched as the gloves strained to hold in his rage. There were certain subjects he could tolerate, and not take physical offense too but call him heartless, some killing machine that was like a chained dog? He was once was in the past, and it made his blood way she just remarked to him, calling him obnoxious that was plain ignorant. To call him that his eyes were hardening as he mentally snarled out. "_Do you even know have an idea why I'm like this? No you wouldn't!_" His breathing took a rapid pace, as his blood was simply flowing around him.

It was unlike him to to assume the question, why did they know what pain is? He bit back a scowl as he could imagine what the average Claymore could go through now but still it lead back to his own question to them. Why he was supposedly heartless. Kenji was forcing his fingers into his palms as the calm control of chakra within him spurred increasingly unstable as the unexpected statement from the two Claymore's hit a rare sensitive spot. He could still feel pain, sorrow, and pretty much everything to the human body. It was just that if someone implied he hated, or was arrogant, or hell even ignorant on feelings it irked him badly. A sharp pain crossed into his temple as his eyes caste downward into the the snow.

His eyes clenched as a bitter memory of his first track to have a heart despite all the hate the villagers threw at him. Both Shinobi, and civilian alike. His teeth bit into his bottom lip drawing blood as anger seeped into the mind as the memory begun...

**-Memory-**

_Kenji was walking through the streets of the village once more of those stairs. Those endless eyes of hatred, anguish, grief, and loafing bore onto his very fiber of living. His kunai were strapped across his waist as he walked uncaring along to the Fire shadow's Tower to be assigned his next mission to be carried out._ _Though rain clouds appeared over head as it poured, the liquid reining upon him as even nature itself gave him agony in the form of rain. The coldness of its touch made his scars ache once more as this village had created what "they" had feared, a heartless efficient killing machine with a will to escape the chains of binding from this hell, this contemptible fucking HELL! _

_His chakra pulsed at the lack of control as he rolled his neck cracking the vertebrate as made him look above to his right. His fangs lengthened as two presences were detected no doubt from the third to keep an eye on him, else he would snap to begin killing civilians. He was a security risk, simple as that. No matter what the old man did, he would never trust this village as they had the audacity to condemn him for the Kyuubi sealed in him. He had one thing to say to the world his one phrase to say to some ignorant fool, "Go fuck off, before I kill you." There was no chance to forgive the ignorant if they remained by choice to ignorant. No matter what the third said to him on occasion.  
_

_He sensed the two separate ANBU agents were readied if he "loosened" his control of **it** in the village's center. How noble of them to attempt to intimidate him. He scoffed out loud, let them believe he was tamed to be a pawn of this place. His loyalty was barely on thin ice as the circumstances of him not able to have a solo mission due to his "status" to the village, the so called **Hero**? It was more along the term of forced martyr to relish in pain, hatred, and coldness of this place, this hostility engulfing him. He glanced at the ANBU before his eye turned into a red tint just once to warn them on who they were attempting to "provoke". As he moved along the main road he heard the sound of several pairs of feet as he glanced back to hear children around the age of ten, to thirteen. They were fools, and he would be damned before he had to take their torment once more. He could sense, and nearly taste the hatred just leaking of them, and today was not the day to piss him off.  
_

"_You Fucking Freak! You damned monster this is for my father who my mother cries for every night!" shouted a thirteen year old as the younger children picked up rocks and even garbage to throw at him. Kenji growled in the back of his throat as his fist clenched as his finger nails lengthened as a rock smashed into the back of his head, he felt the cut as his blood, his blood was spilling out for such ignorance, and the lack of common sense. Was it that hard to leave him BE! He twitched his jaw as multiple objects hit his back. His teeth cut into his lip, as he slowly turned at the kids. A kunai was slipped in between his fingers as his eyes didn't have any regret on what was happening.  
_

_He turned around his eyes turning into a red coloring as three tomoes appeared within his eye sockets as the children were too blinded by their jeering to realize that their "warrants" were signed for death. The ANBU tensed as their subject was going to slaughter the provoking civilians, and they prepared to intervene with lethal force authorized to protect the children more than the target. However before the two could do so, something unimaginable occurred right before them._

_Kenji took a step forward before another child, around the age of five or six, wielding a small stick smashing into the group of three boys as they cried out as the weapon hit their heads. One of them snarled as he lunged at the little bitch of a demon sympathizer forward only a few feet in front of Kenji as her back was to him. "Leave him Alone! What has he done, he is human! Why must he be different!" the little girl cried out as tears could be pronounced as water dripped from her face in the muddy road._

"_It's a freak, and it is not normal like anyone else!" the eldest provoker snarled out as he kicked the little girl in the ankle making her cry as the bone sprained, she looked back to see a kunai sent right at her forehead as she cried to him. "Why are you heartless if you are human?" Blood spilled onto the street, as the memory faded into the darkness of his mind once more.  
_

**-End Memory-**

Kenji opened his eyes to find that he was marginally behind the three Claymores, and he found his body reacting to the memory subconsciously as both of his hands were clenching so violently his nails drew blood from his palms center. He rolled his neck to rid of the aggressive notions of that memory which it chose an implacable situation for him to reminisce of. The word heartless inevitably changed him to being cold to almost "normal" and yet it lead to his now "dead" carcass that was once a daughter of his that would never be able to witness the horror of seeing what her farther had became. She would be horrified, no doubt about it. His promise to her was nothing but words, and could not be suppressed no matter how hard he tried.

What he had done he knew she would crying into his chest, no she would be begging him to stop. As an ache formed due to such an attachment became wanted by his body. To just feel someone in his arms once more. He shook his head as he moved quickly to remain within sight of the three as he could hear faint whisperings from them. As his chest ached once more, it was still the same. His mind wished to continue for a feeling that would never be allowed to him, the longing for that warmth in his chest. It was gone, and he let it die away in him. The embracing of his own daughter he had cared for in his own way, to which she adored him. It was gone, and completely meaningless now.

Perhaps this was how Itachi felt about slaughtering his entire clan? No that man did it for the "peace" of the village since his clan was planning an open rebellion to claim their rightful place, or something of the sort. His first mentor had killed his own heart to kill his mother, lover, father, and all his small circle of family. Could this how he felt about it in his heart, the aching of loneliness. To hold someone so dear to make you go beyond your limits, or was it just that death mocked the living? Following the orders of the elders, especially Danzou which to a question was being a pawn to a greater power truly just? Was it good to serve for the better of the village to have the would be ninja become the most feared, and hated in his country? Was it all worth it then, and now? He didn't know, and he doubted he could now, or in the future. Kenji sighed deeply before looking to the darkened skies, to see that the storm had worsened.

The blizzard intensified as Kenji held his original position behind the three Claymores now. Though Tina didn't look back as she looked away in a distant look. Yuma merely eyed him as if he were something akin to a Yoma to stab them in their backs, while Juliana gripped her sword turning around to send him her message, "_Talk to Tina now and you die painfully_." Well how protective of them he thought apathetically as the remaining distance to Pieta took under a few hours more as the fading reappearing image of a wall surrounding a city isolated far in the north was revealed.

The city had some sorrowful look on its features as the road to battle had scarred its tranquil surroundings. Peace was a concept built to last in a short term of time, and it couldn't last forever neither for the just, or the unjust. War, battle, and conflict was all inevitable, and all that truly dictated its ferociousness was its size, and the amount of carnage split upon the land itself. Pieta was that battle ground to come.

The group of four traveled through the opened gates of the snowy city as night had descended upon the town of the beginning as the three Claymores' could sense their comrades in the center of town. The trio of female warriors went ever more silent as they took upon their usual stoic faces due to the silent man who was still ever so quiet. A heavy wind blew some snow at them as the three pushed through it will little difficult, and Kenji's veil presided to protect his facial features from the cold frozen liquid as it became an never ending swirl of white.

The lack of human life in the city was rather confusing to witness as the civilians hid among their homes in some futile attempt in trying to stay warm. Also likely trying to be safe from the outside conflict that stood at their doorsteps. Kenji was idly glancing at the gathered Claymores as they entered the town square to see some dozen if not roughly twenty identical warriors. Quite a spectacle that many if not any could witness such numbers as he learned from Riful awakened being hunts consisted of four to five member teams gathered for such an event. Nonetheless it was humbling to see so many warriors here to fight, and possibly not all would live by the next fortnight or so.

His companions stood to the left of the circle of gathered warriors, as they melded among them. Not many spoke but his presence made him very aware of the looks most gave him, some looks brought back the chilling sensations during his time in that village once more. Those eyes of anger as some of the Claymores apparently in the past had some rather unfortunate situations in dealing with humans he assumed it was not a very pleasant experience for either side. Glancing around he saw warriors that all resembled another as their wavering silver hair at various lengths past their shoulders or where cut at their temples. Their physiques were all variously differentiated much to his interest, although he could assume that some of these warriors were not as powerful as the foes he had encountered in the past in his land, and the one's present.

Ophelia who was the ranked fourth could easily decimate some of the lower ranked combatants here with little effort. Then there was Riful the Abyssal one, and he could guarantee that not a single warrior could fatally kill her with little trouble. So once more he was humbled as he could kill some of these women off if they wanted to him to stay here by force. Though that was unlikely for the matter anyways.

Kenji intently guessed the reactions from different Claymore's if they realized that the human not even thirty meters standing from them fought several Yoma, plus their zealous ranked fourth warrior Ophelia, and encountered the Abyssal one of the West Riful. Add to it he left with minimal wounds for all three fights, and he was not being limited to his whole range of abilities in the delaying the ranked four. He potentially could have used a gen-jutsu to bind her in place, and use his most powerful mind shattering technique from his eyes to drive her insane. However she was already insane, that Ophelia, and he merely offered her to expand her sight. To grant her that she was no invincible, and she would die from someone other than himself. She was too arrogant regardless.

Though he assumed the effect of ignorance was already present in her state of mind then. The only engagement where he truly felt unnerved was the miscalculated encounter with the Abyssal. A grave mistake to realize that some vacant mountain he had thought to be was a proving benefactor for him to rest. He leaned against the building he was positioned near as he glanced once more over the gathered force to apparently combat an awakened army crisis of sorts. Kenji was thinking immensely as that King of the North held in his hand was something never seen before in the history of this land.

That was something he had to come up a plan for. Isley the Abyssal of the North, and the most pressing concern was how to meet with him? Was it physically possible, it was highly doubted, and the battle would likely have no survivors to tell the tale. Even all woman, and children would be slaughtered without remorse, and that was a rule of war that should not be lightly attended. Prisoners were great bargain chips in massive conflict for nations, but for factions in a land divided it was useless. All thought humans were tools, food, or cowards. Shame that he would rewrite if he could get the chance.

Before he continued his musings of the information gathered a rather familiar yet annoying voice appeared from the side of him. It was unfortunate for him that Miss Helen, and Deneve had recognized him in the crowd of Claymores. It was quite observant of them to realize so soon he lamented mentally. "Look here it's the big man!" Helen teased as her blade as aching to cut the man since their last meeting as she felt the need to. Her best friend Deneve watched with a calm expression though sighed for a bit as they hand spotted the familiar clothing instantly upon his arrival which to the question of where was Clare? Didn't he travel with her back in Torio?

"Miss Helen you are ever more irksome." He drew out in his bored voice that made the directed Claymore in question hiss under her breathe as the man was just as intellectual from before. Damn she hated this type of persona, human, Yoma or the fucking the god themselves. She huffed out loud placing her hands on her hips, "Still the cold bastard still eh? Where the hell is Clare, weren't you traveling with her?" she asked a bit curious as the man did not answer immediately as the silence was trying her patience to cut if not maims this ass in front of her. She growled annoyed as he finally answered much to her emotions rising. "Miss Clare and I departed from one another. I haven't seem her since, nor do I care." Helen sighed annoyed as her hand covered her eyes as the ever stoic, and mystery man revealed nothing to them. Helen thought this was as annoying, but fascinating yet he was being a cold ass every time in her opinion.

Kenji openly ignored her for a moment before he looked to the direction of the gates entering the city. He could now sense the specfic feel of Yoki coming from a well known warrior, and decided to lay down a hint to the ever more curious duo of annoyances. He took a brief breathe before listening to Helen on her question about her comrade. How very heart warming he thought sarcastically as he found the sky to calm him down.

"So you don't know if she's coming here huh?" she spoke sighing again at the prospect as Deneve spoke up for once with her eyes shut, "What's your business here, if Clare is not traveling with you?" Kenji looked at her momentarily by the slight movement of his straw hat as he looked to his left before answering not directly speaking to them. "I believe Miss Clare herself can tell you about your question." He softly spoke looking behind them as the two felt a familiar Yoki presence, Helen grinned excitedly as she drew her sword, and vanished with a burst of energy, Deneve sighed before following after her. Kenji stayed idle as his concern of Clare was nothing, nor the boy's safety were no longer his priorities. He awaited for this force of warriors to be revealed the true reason of being summoned here to the city in the far north Pieta.

The sound of swords clashing as he looked on in boredom as Helen was "greeting" her friend as Clare blocked astonishingly quicker as he calculated her speed was indeed quicker than the time against Ophelia. It had a brief time since seeing her when they had parted. His chakra enhanced hearing could make out the voices as Helen spoke rather brashly in his opinion. "It's been a while Clare!" the offensively excitedly warrior spoke as the woman in question Clare was shocked to see her after a while. "Helen?" she intoned stunned as she flipped away as a rather new recent companion of hers he assumed idly as another Claymore dressed in armor with spiked bangs over her forehead had sliced her sword at Helen's position.

The warrior moved to engage Helen before another warrior Deneve stood in front of her impassively as her sword was lying at the neck junction of the defender. Kenji was rather expecting young Raki to intervene as he did so in such a fashion however his assumption did not come to pass, and it was quite surprising of him realize that there was another warrior behind Clare. "Don't disturb the greeting of an old friend in such an unrefined fashion." The impassive female warrior drew out as the other shot back quite angrily or disgusted as he idly smirked as this was getting to relieve his boredom. It was getting to be quite comical now. "How undignified for a greeting, even between old friends something like that requires gratitude." Their swords briefly blurred as sparks were created as the two locked swords. Helen was to side as she grinned at the loyalty this woman showed against her friend as she placed her hands on her hips asking Clare about this new addition to her "companions".

"What's this Clare? You teaming up with some stuck bitch this time? First that brat of yours, then mister fuck icicle down the road there." She pointed back at the fluttering jacket of Kenji Saito still dressed in black as the Claymore's eyes narrowed at him briefly as her friend pointed to Jean, the newest person she had saved from awakening within Riful's layer. "Oy, what's yer number? I'm number twenty two, and she is number fifteen. C'mon let's hear yours!" Helen gleefully asked as Deneve pulled back placing her sword at the side as tensions declined among the four. The warrior spoke rather plainly, and a bit annoyed at her fellow warrior who was smirking currently.

"My name is Jean. I'm currently ranked nine." The revelation sent looks of surprise, and shock as Helen stammered pointing at the two who were directed as Clare, and now ranked nine Jean. "What the hell that's a single digit! Why does it look like your treating _her _as a higher rank!" the curious yet stunning question did not have too much effect on Jean's face as it was steeled, calm, and to one who noticed such a look of devotion was a bone user under a certain snake, how touching.

"She saved my life. Therefore it is hers to use." The ranked nine spoke from the side of Claymore was looking from Helen and Deneve to the man in the black coat awaiting the moment to pull him to the side to question him on several "subjects". Helen once more looked like she had seen someone reveal trivia to most not, "I see that…but she's ranked forty seven. The dead last, the dead last! A single digit servicing Miss Dead last, what the hell?" Once more Jeans answer did not surprise the one who had seen such an individual insanely devoted to another, oh how irksome was it to feint his death at the hands of that particular man. It was quite the devious grave challenge of convincing him to fake his death.

"I had my life saved by Clare. In what way are our ranks relevant to that fact?" For a moment Helen was unable to answer before a silent chuckle broke the stalemate as Deneve spoke up after the conversing had taken place. "I see. I thought single digits were impossible to get along with but apparently that is not the case after all." She moved forward reaching out with an open hand, properly introducing herself. "I am number fifteen, Deneve, I am sorry for that just now, but Helen held no ill intentions. Please believe that much." She apologized on the behalf of her close friend, as Jean smiled if not barely at her forgiving self. "No, I over stepped my bounds as well. Those weren't words to say to friends who have fought side by side. Forgive me." She returned with impassive politeness as the tension was truly giving away to amusement, and comradeship.

"I'm Helen twenty two. Sorry for acting up like that." The warrior spoke honestly apologetic as she held her hands in a praying gesture to Jean who looked annoyed to say the very least. "Oh boy, do I feel really awkward…" the twenty second female ranked said completely lambently as Jean replied, "Your just a natural born trouble maker…" Now that really set the mood between the four as they stood quietly after some agreed amused that Helen was indeed a trouble maker alright. However something acquired his attention quickly.

A step of armored platting occurred in the town square as all looked to see a warrior speaking over the wind as she held plated iron on her shoulders they crossed into laced wings over her chest.

"Please assemble everyone. There will be a synoptical explanation for this operation now. My name is Flora I am the organizations number eight." The curly locks of silver hair blew as the wind intensified for momentarily as the chill made a few shiver as Helen directed her question about the leadership. "Oy, if there are two or more single digits the one with the highest ranking is leader eh? Does that mean you're the leader this time?" she inquired as the rank eight looked at her before answering with a decline response as someone else of higher ranking was involved. "No there is one higher ranked number then me. She is the leader." The startling grasping of the sheer unimaginable strength. As there were multiple single ranks for this operation, which lead to the general gathered force. The question was why.

Only Kenji remained ineffective as his pulsing of chakra detected that a rather massive Yoki signature entering their sight soon."Ah so it is you Miria", Kenji remarked silently as with such ingenuity at the helm of the operation, it was with little doubt that she could make their odds extend. The sound of the wind carried their eyes of all the forces to see a long figure emerging from the swirling vortex of white, and black. The cloak flapped in the wind, as the broad sword was strapped to her back, as twin silver hair cascaded down her shoulders. To those who knew of this individual were shocked to see her alive, and well. To others how fortunate to see such a "ghost" of a warrior, "Captain Miria." Kenji intoned as her entrance sent shock waves to her subordinates, how awe inspiring for the few who were going to witness her in combat.

"Miria!" exclaimed Helen happily as the others smiled as her voice sent clear gentleness and appreciation for they were alive to meet once more. "It has been awhile, so we are actually able to meet." Her smirk was sending the other three grins of their own, as with Miria present they knew something was up. It was something massive enough for all these top ranks to be sent to the north.

"That is number six…phantom Miria." Said a Claymore to Kenji's right, as the rest were shocked, wary, and excited to see such a living legend standing before them as he could witness Tina's group have awed looks upon them, so they were enticed by such prestige of the title, how shallow. Indeed shallow but necessary as the reactions of the lower ranks he assumed gave them confidence once more.

"Everyone thank you for efforts of gathering here from your own districts. My name is Miria rank number six. I will serve as your leader for this operation." She revealed as the storm's intensity was increasing as the force of gathered Yoma hybrid awaited her continuation of the real revelation of this operation. "There are some among you who know already know the details. But I do believe there are quite a few of you who came here without hearing anything and were then shocked when they learned about the number of causalities that this case has cost already." She paused to catch her breath as whisperings here, and there went through her ranks as it was expected so she continued onward.

"The mission this time is the extermination of several awakened beings who have formed a group and are now causing mayhem in these northern lands of Alfonse. We are this many because we will have to face a multitude of awakened beings." The announcements of the situation caused a ripple of fear, shock, and questions from the lower, and mid ranks as she carefully noticed most reactions though a few she was expecting to take it well, and there was one such individual who took this without revealing. Kenji was in the back of the assembled warriors as she stood upon her risen position in front of the town center, he didn't appeared to be worried.

The entire regiment of Claymore whose reactions all mirrored shock, and fear made Kenji smirk darkly. Had they thought that an organism, such as a man, or beast would remain at the same level of intelligence? No, like all creatures they evolved to prove that their own species would outlast, and it was quite the exhilarating experience for them to learn that they are unprepared for it. At least he assumed they could hold their own for some time. Miria spoke once more to get his attention, and the others to settle the fear in the crowd.

"This is reality of our situation. The facts are that number seven and several comrades who entrusted with this task before us have already lost their lives." The panic of some individuals were evident as the long thought lone awakened beings hunted in solo territories was now shattered as the implications of how grave this situation took a hold as some trembled, others were wary, and there were some outspoken about the challenge as one did so in a manner.

"If your wetting your pants already. Just run now." Said a deep female like voice as majority of heads turned to what it seemed to be the most physically massed warrior anyone held eyes upon. Even Kenji had to raise an eyebrow at the mere sight of this brute of what some may called to a female? He tilted his head as his lips mashed into a frown, this was not some female probably some gender confused male at a point in life? He was becoming sarcastic as the attitude, and appearance sent irritation down his veins in a hurry. All bronze, and no brain as that saying goes. Kenji sighed annoyed out loud.

It was very arrogant of her to hold such an impression even now. "You Prissies. Our duty is too kick Yoma ass any time any place. Someone who looks at the enemy and gets scared is just useless." The now dual wielding broad sword female spoke out confidently as all looked to see her smirk evident of such an event. "Better if you quit right now little bitches." The last response made majority snarl hostile at her for calling them cowards, as the muscled warrior merely gave them a superior look as murmurings broke out as Kenji overheard Clare's group.

"Who's that? She's pretty arrogant." Said Helen looking amazed at her boastful attitude, "And she's carrying two swords?" Deneve filled her in as the information was considerably revealing, "Number eleven Undine. That two sword style is part of her persona as self proclaimed "strongest of all Claymores"." Deneve watched as Undine smirk at the reactions from her fellow warriors as she clenched her compacted hands cracking them to smirk even more at some flinching gazes. "But if you ask me, flaunting around those muscles which aren't really needed outside of battle is an ostentatious manner. Making her nothing but a show off." The fifteenth warrior remarked annoyed as the eleventh looked at the with an edge to remark her as incompetent to back her words up.

"What was that just now huh? You're the one doing the talking?" Undine looked at her as her eyes were not one of arrogance but sheer coldness directed at Deneve. "Sorry I didn't intend for you to hear that, I'm rather loud by nature." As the fifteenth warrior spoke unconcerned as her eyes were stoic as Undine snarled out at the tone, "Very interesting you bitch." Helen looked like to settle some peace before a crisp cold voice came from her right as she had to be ready to prepare for a fight now. Kenji Saito made his entry to at least question this childish brute for having a large muscle exterior or something like that. He was now going to pull some strings that could make this woman crush his skull into dust, and it didn't bother him at all.

Kenji spoke enough for him to be heard, though he tipped his hat. "I'm going to assume the size of your muscles have made your brain rather small." The apathetic voice of the one human Helen, and Deneve were shocked to hear as they had not heard him approach from behind as Undine narrowed her eyes dangerously, "What the fuck did you say to me. I didn't quite hear that right." The tension was rising once more as Helen caught the events of Claymores arguing with one another as the annoying yet logically stoic monotone to her right brought her to face an irked, and very tempted ranked eleven from attacking him.

"The answer is obvious, very well. The size of your muscles has made your brain pathetic" He replied simply with a tap of his hat once more as the growl gave by the warrior was indication as the situations was rapidly declining as Helen groaned out loud covering her eyes. She leaned onto Clare's curious gazing look, as her shoulder was currently occupied. "Oh man…gather four or five of them for an awakened being hunt, there are always some people who have to act retarded. Add the one fucking human who is an ass without realizing it despite his intelligence to the mix,you're getting a fucking riot now. Poor Miria." She looked tiredly at the various fights as Undine stepped forward to kill the little shit insulting her as Helen's point was proven.

Miria sighed for a moment before she looked to Flora who jumped lightly in front of the current leader as a thunderous roar of some shock wave ended any arguments, one logically sound or not as the ranked eight blew away a two meter perfect circle around herself. The immediate reactions as all had their attention directed upon the now quiet yet serious edged ranked eight. "Everyone please be quiet. Miria has not yet finished. Those of you who think they still won't be able to shut up I will take care of personally." The ultimatum brought back order, and discipline among the ranks though the lone human stood once more not concerned about such a threat.

"Well then if you shall be kind enough to proceed to continue Miria." She inclined with a formal gesture with her hand as the commander of the operation smiled kindly in return. "Sure." Though Helen whispered as the maximum size of the radius of the circle that stood around her, and Miria was shocking."What the hell was that, the snow around her was blown away." Her answer came from the stoic Jean as she gave some information on the higher ranked warrior than her as her voice was wary if not impressed. "The organizations number eight also known as "wind cutter" Flora. She out classes every other warrior when it comes to drawing her sword, slashing, and then sheathing it all in a second." The ninth ranked said wistfully as she watched the warrior in question remain patient for Miria to continue, though she added," She is said to be the number one at drawing so quickly the eye can't follow in any case." Unknown to them one such individual did indeed catch some of the notions created by her arm at speeds unseen to the naked eye.

Kenji had his sharingan active as the speeds that Flora drew her upon sword was impressive. Even he would have such a difficult time in creating that speed, and the massive influx of Yoki energy just blew many away. His eyes could see how she drew the bad, it was a balance of strength, speed, and precision no doubt but her arm motions were all so fluent it was like it was so causal for Flora to do this. He grinned at the spectacle, and stored it for potential use in the future. It was something he could work to obtain in his training sessions.

However Flora almost glanced to all as the time to begin the operation. She looked to her fellow single digit warrior to start Miria's plan of action. "Jean!" Flora intoned to the warrior who spoke mildly apologetic in speaking when the order was not given. "Oh sorry please continue." The silver haired curly woman merely informed her, "No. Since you are a single digit too please come here." The lower ranking warrior nodded her head in realization before walking next to her after a moment. Apparently all the single digits were the leaders for some sort of arrangement.

Miria then spoke out, "Number eleven Undine, and Number thirteen Veronica step forward." The higher rankings among the crowd looked surprised before coming to stand in front of the gathered fighters. It was the five of them total standing. Miria revealed more about the five standing before them. Her words were directed to only those five, and explained thoroughly to the warriors in the crowd as well in the city center.

"Each of you will be a commanding officer. All in all we are twenty six people. I will now form five teams with us five as the leaders. Each team's strength will range between four, and five people. In other words the same kind of organization as normally used for awakened being hunts." She paused as she evaluated the twenty six individuals to prepare for battle as all the teams would have an equal balance of five, though one particular fighter was an enigma yet much unexpected crucial factor as her finding had been rewarded with an utmost resource." Alright then I will now separate you into teams. The assigning will be conducted having an optimal degree of our battle potential distribution in mind as a goal. There will be no objections." She paused as she gathered the teams in mind, as she released the team introductions.

"Number fourteen Cynthia, number thirteen Veronica's team. Number fifteen Deneve, number eleven Undine's team. Number seventeen Eliza, number nine Jean's team. Number eighteen Lily, number eight Flora's team. Number twenty Cuinee. Miria team. Number twenty two Helen, Veronica Team. Number twenty four Zeruda Undine Team. Number twenty seven Amelia, Jean Team. Number thirty Wendy, Flora Team. Number thirty one Tabatha, Miria Team. Number thirty five Pamela, Veronica Team. Number thirty six Claudia, Undine Team. Number thirty seven Natalie, Jean Team. Number thirty nine Carla, Flora team. Number forty Yuma, Miria team. Number forty one Matilda, Veronica Team, Number forty three Juliana, Undine Team. Number forty four Diana, Jean Team. Number forty six Tina, Miria Team, and Number forty seven Flora Team." She concluded as the members of the team looked at one another as they would be fighting in the war ahead as Miria once more continued onward.

Kenji was memorizing the team formations, and he had to admit reluctantly all of them were equally balanced to fight a lone awakened one. However his evaluation fell short at the close odds if the squad that Miria chose could fight two, or more awakened beings. The odds were slim if not impossible for them to live through the battle. It was lesser if were to aid them somewhat in the future which was not going to happen whatsoever. Though it was also probable these warriors could not handle multiple awakened ones, hence they targeted solo demons instead. Kenji had no need to join in this fight, and it was very conservative if he was reluctant to admit.

"My team consists of five, meaning that you should have five members per team. Is there anyone who has no team yet?" the silence was deafening before Undine pin-pointed the odd "man" out which it was ironic that the only man left out was indeed a man in a crowd of female warriors."Yeah Miria, what about that guy way down there." She looked to see him in between the group of three Claymores as most looked to see a human among their ranks as several scoffed at the mention of a human being this close to them. Others watch patiently for Miria to address this issue, how was this human able to fight against a Yoma, yet alone an awakened being. Skeptics rose among the ranks, and Miria had to quickly settle the rumors down or less more confusion came to be.

"He is entirely a private matter who I will conduct with on his role in the battle ahead. Now then use today to get used to each other. It's not really a special strategy or anything. The regular basics of one team against the awakened beings don't change. It we are up against more than two or more awakened beings we counter with two teams or more teams as well. Don't try anything heroic: Stay your distance, and make sure that under no circumstances you fight more than one of them at a time. The operations starts tomorrow, as you should be feeling from the fatigue of your journey so rest your bodies well." With that the assigned teams split into their groups head for individual inns that were provided by Miria as she had exhausted her currency to provide lodgings.

Kenji was preparing to observe the battle ahead from on the town's center as it was ideal for safety. The top was accountable for him to observe the battle only, and he was not participating much to Captain Miria's would disheartening to see them hearing his decision he mused quietly as the sound of an armored foot step to his right. Kenji looked intently as Miss Clare looked at him coldly. He was curious in some way in what had occurred since their parting of paths some time all she was not happy to see him, or she was somewhat suspicious since there time apart.

"You and I need to discuss some certain things while we were separated mister Saito. Follow me, now." Her tone was ice cold as the apparent mistrust, and wariness that she held against him was ineffective. As far as he knew that there were only two plausible situations she found out about him. One was that mister Rubul was tracking him, and wished Clare to invite him personally once more to the organization. The second reason was a far more concerning matter as Riful could have foretold of his dealing to anyone, so that thought was worrying to maneuver away from.

At first Kenji followed Clare to her Inn where he stayed in the lobby waiting patiently for the woman. He sat near a window as that the woman apparently wanted to meet her teammates for momentarily viewing their personal reaction to her. At least that was what he guessed as the quiet talks could be heard as his hearing had his chakra embedded into his hearing sense. He smirked momentarily as Clare conversed with one teammate before returning down the stairs. She gave him a cold stare before she left to go back into the street with him in toe.

The city of Pieta was vast as the amount of buildings could be seen. A marvel to human stubbornness to live in the lands of ice, and water. The alley ways were numerous as Clare took him in between them just amplified the size of Pieta once more. They turned several times as he could see the gates over the low lying buildings. It was seldom to witness as the wooden gates creaked in the wind, and Kenji merely glanced on ahead as he, and Clare disappeared into the snow torn environment.

It had to been some time before an outcropping of rocks stood near the side of a hill. Within its depths he saw a fire lit from the outside. Kenji recognized the four other Claymores who had sworn the oath of there's in that valley from the first awakened male to which he gained, or spied upon them to get the knowledge of their abilities. Which lead to his current predicament, and chance to see what had happened between them. Kenji awaited behind patient, and quiet as Helen's voice greeted her newest friend.

"Yo Clare you weren't followed I take it?" as the warrior guarded a small indent to the interior of the cave, though she spotted him as he watched her with little indication." Oh what the hell is he doing here?" Helen eyed the man warily as Clare looked at her, "I invited him here. There are things I have to know, and he might enlighten me about it." The female warrior looked a bit confused before motioning her to continue as a fire cracked in the center of the small cave, as the others looked up to see Clare, and to their surprise the human she had traveled with Kenji if his name was called. Although Miria eyed him carefully as it was like she was on edge about him as she intoned, "Your late once again old friend." She smiled briefly as Helen brought up her sword, "Let's commemorate our reunion, eh?" her blade faced over the fire, as the four swore to their oath as they crossed blades. After this little respectful introduction they took their seats, as the invited human Kenji sat with his back on the left of the entrance as he was between Clare, and Helen.

"I am glad to see you all alive, and well." Miria smirked as the three grinned at the presence of each other once more. It was peaceful, and warming but there was a real they brought about their true intentions of the organizations plans. " How's it been going for you, any problems?" asked Helen as Miria shifted to make herself comfortable, "Someone how I managed using every trick in the book…" she stopped Deneve unsheathed her sword pointing it at the individual standing in the entrance as she snarled out, "Who's there, show yourself." The form revealed to be Jean as she stood stoically as the Claymores in this meeting of sorts, "Clare you were followed!" Helen got to her feet as Clare intoned calmly," No you misunderstand Jean is in the same situation as of us." The four were surprised as the most talkative of the their group was gaping as Jean took a seat near Clare, between her and Deneve.

Kenji was sitting behind them near the entrance to the outside, as he looked at Jean as she had walked by him. It was getting to be rather annoying if they started to question him, although he knew it would happen at some point in time but now currently was just irritating. How was he going to find Isley at this point now? He sighed lowly as the small conversations sprung up again, and he reluctantly listened in all the while he was here for now.

"I see you are that kind to comrades." She spoke rather curious as the other warrior sat herself once more around the fire. "I would like to hear the rundown Clare about her. Also I'll inform you of interesting rumors about _him_ over there." She shut her eyes as she referred to silent, and mystery of Kenji Saito who had a knee up with his forearm resting on its peak. Clare nodded as her narration took a hold for hours seemingly as she discussed her meeting of Ophelia, than battling Ophelia in her awakened form, searching for Raki in several towns encountering Jean as her hunting group was nonetheless captured by the Abyssal of the West Riful to meeting the third ranked warrior Galatea. Her saving of Jean as she reverted to a human form after nearly awakening saved by her human will to hold onto. She was very details despite the man's presence behind them not interrupting nor moving as he sat in the same position for hours.

"Recovery from nearly an awakened body, I can't believe it." As Miria watched the fire burn before them as Clare fell silent after some time, all the Claymores held different reactions as Kenji observed. Helen was speechless, Deneve shocked, Jean calm, as was Miria, and Clare was still ever stoic. "Most likely an extraordinary power of will, that I doubt any one of us could presently accomplish." She mused as the fire cracked again as wood burned.

"Wait a second Clare, is all of this right? How in the hell did you get out of these situations alive! Riful, Galatea, Abyssal Ones? What the fuck?" Helen spoke trying to get a handle on this as it was all very specific to interpret. "I already noticed that arm on the right is different. The arm of someone powerful, immensely if I might add who it was?" Clare looked a bit sad, but did not reveal who. "No I can't say. Only this much I'll speak that I lost my right arm in battle, and this arm was borrowed." That got reactions from the Claymores as surprise once more entered their psyches.

Kenji had his eyes narrowed onto the said limb that Clare described, and was honestly surprised at this information. So the claymore could exchange body parts, and have them work nearly instantaneously? His mind was racking this new event just stunned. Now he could sense the Yoki in that arm, and it was indeed not Clare's original. He shouldn't have realized this, and yet he had to readdress the warriors now once more. It was becoming...exciting. There was no other word to describe the flutter in his chest as the mere idea of something so enigma like that was always to change intrigued him. Something that couldn't be solved, now that was truly fun. Kenji listened quietly again.

"So it seems the organization was after you for a bit as I heard you were on the run." Miria inquired as Clare was a bit disappointed as her facial features went, "Never mind the arm, your situation is not good in general as it is." The lead warrior remarked as the other woman replied, "It's not just me. It's something that can say about the other twenty five here in this land now." She looked at Miria and asked simply, "What are the chances of this operation being a success?" this brought the three Claymores once more stunning looks as the only seemingly ineffective human was emotionless too the proceedings as they went in where ever direction they went.

"The success rate of this operation is zero." The warriors looked scared, and astonished that there fighting would be for nothing before the captain elaborated on why it was. "Maybe if this just was about a multitude of awakened beings, we could have prevailed somehow as the chances would be slim. It wouldn't be impossible however for an individual whose was behind this is why. Whatever resources, reinforcements, or strategies in place we all stand it all becomes utterly futile." She sighed as the heat of the blaze in the center seemingly could not warm the chills crawling upon their backbones, though Kenji stirred as he let his legs loose as the woman followed it momentarily.

"The silver king who rules the north, Isley the Abyssal one." Clare revealed as her eyes became distant as the battle with Riful brought back the name. Miria spoke plainly, "You knew?" she asked the warrior who nodded looking at her, "Yeah last I heard it from Riful of the west as we battled." Miria folded her hands once more, "The usual conduct of this behavior originated from Isley I believe, the Abyssal one was the who created this force of awakened beings for what purpose I don't know for certain. It involves every Awakened Being lying here in the north and Isley himself apparently." The warriors within the cave realized the sheer power from a group of awakened beings though, the Silver Haired King was an impossible scenario to survive, he was the first, the oldest, and most powerful on the continent. Helen stood to her feet, "What the hell is the organization thinking! This is impossible!" she was scared at this prospect as Miria thought otherwise. "Most likely the organization…" she was interrupted by a voice no one had heard seemingly forever as Kenji voiced his thoughts on why this organization sent them North to fight the inevitable tide of war.

The truth of this operation was now coming together as the pieces were just aligning themselves impeccably now. The rush of orders to Tina was the first clue, and it lead to a build up. The amount of warriors who right now in the cave had something in common. They were all partially awakened, and in some way caused trouble for the organization in the past. They were merely expendable tools that their masters had no need except to delay the massive enemy gathering in the north. This was all cleverly orchestrated through the handlers of the warriors, and thought upon in what he could guess was extensive. He interrupted since it was pathetically obvious now, this "battle" was something else entirely.

Kenji began his thoughts. "The organization has deemed you to be expendable if I assume from the clues you have gathered." All eyes looked to, and back at the man who looked at them from behind his veil, his entry into this point was curious yet peculiar. "This organization is probably aware of the situation in the north else why they select particular individuals such as yourselves, and the others sent. The most likely scenario is that there delaying time. There attempting to get rid of their most cantankerous of weaponry deemed to be a waste of resources to preserve." His voice rippled around the cave as its coldness touched them all in any sort of feeling as he went on musing out loud.

His logic was just put into a deadly yet fearing perspective as its amusement was now becoming aware in his voice. The Claymores all could see he put his answer down so confidently there was no need to lie, nor make them fearful. They all knew something was up, and this human Kenji Saito placed the clues together before Miria had the chance to explain herself. The said commander of the warriors looked at the human as well, leaning against the wall with her eyes now shut. She agreed, and was applauding him in her mind for this.

"This operation here is just a mere farce to send a seemingly task force of warriors to combat this awakened being invasion as it may be pronounced based on Isley of the North's warlike expansion of his territory. The battle here shall inevitably become a massacre, cleverly hidden among deals of loyalty, redemption, and offered pardons of crimes. Such deception to let their most loyal of offensive weapons remain behind, as I can theorize that only the most powerful of the Claymores are based at their headquarters to await the tide of the invasion force. For what means of them to combat such adversaries, for there many factors, and possibilities to determine due to lack of intelligence gathered from their ranks. So to summarize this operation is a mere slaughter given some warning. I would advise wisely to flee from this lost cause of sorts." He murmured throughout the entire thought process as the Claymores felt seemingly frozen except for their ever charismatic leader Phantom Miria.

Miria gave him a small nod, as her smirk was aimed darkly at nothing. "Correct you are Mister Saito. We are nothing but a mere bulwark against the north that will eventually crumble, and fall. In other words we are completely expendable." Her eyes steeled in raging depth as Kenji remarked across from her nodded agreeing with her. "Indeed so you are right. The manipulation to conceal this from any Claymore sent, was very cunning." He mused as Clare finally spoke up asking him directly, "Kenji tell me what exactly occurred after we parted." There were some things Clare had seen that lead without a doubt to him. Ophelia, and then the Abyssal one of the West Riful

"What did you do to Ophelia especially? Whatever you did to her it drove her to awaken, and she had this to say to me about the man in black." The warrior spoke sternly as the man merely looked at her. The memory of the ranked fourth warrior came to a peak as the final moments of the woman came to mind. It was her warning about this so called, demon, no it was something she couldn't explain at all. Her eyes were far away looking beyond into the gates of hell, or for the matter death.

**-Flash Back(Clare)-**

_Clare had her sword lodged into Ophelia's chest as the former warrior was breathing slowly now. Blood dripped along the base of her blade into the cooling water around them. Ophelia herself was gripping Clare's shoulder as she smiled sadly. "I guess I'm truly shallow. Not even realizing I awakened, and it was far too late." she whispered laughing painful as her eyes went to the skies, as tears split at the corners of them. The one who held the blade at her chest watched with sorrow as the former proud fourth ranked looked at her comrade. It was something akin to one seeing that they were not invincible, and have paid the fatal price of fighting someone stronger. This was what Clare could see in the woman's face now, so painfully obvious the half dead woman spoke softly._

_"Clare...be careful about that man. That...that...demon." she whispered as the phantom pain of her eyes devoured out of their sockets caused her face to twist into sheer sadness as her remaining body trembled. The experience could not be reversed as she could hear the man's words in her ears even now after their battle, "**Your perception is pathetic. It's unfortunate your sight is so shallow**." Ophelia could see that she didn't even realize that she was becoming a monster, a monster that killed her brother. That fucking one horned beast that appeared as a harbinger of death, and destruction. Her brother's screams were clear as day from that day so long ago. She cried momentarily before looking at her comrade._

_"I can...see why now. I tried to...kill that one horned thing...and yet I ended up being the thing I hated the most. I'm pathetic, Clare." The woman coughed up blood as it spilled down her chin onto the sword still impaled in her chest. Her sliver eyes locked onto_ _her comrades not ever changing at her state_. "_Your representing me now, don't light up against those two." she weakly gave her blessing, or her respect to the other woman who had indeed killed her. She could see now that the man desptie being so brutal was likely telling her to look at yourself. To see how easy she was to read, and all to get back at the one horned demon that took her brother away. She in turn became it, and tried to beat by becoming it. It had failed, and she looked forward to the gates of hell. She was not ascending to some peaceful plain, she had killed innocents, and the after life would be hell as the living world was now._

_Her eyes shut as death took a hold of her, and she saw someone walking from a light in the far distance. It was that man with a straw hat, and he nodded to her before turning his back speaking clearly. It was a voice that was surprised yet amused at her in a casual manner. "**Seems you have opened yourself to what you had become. It's a shame that we won't meet each other on the battlefield again**." he sighed lightly before turning back to Ophelia. As Ophelia's eyes burned before she witness him tap his hat respectfully to her, and she knew more. Darkness came, and claimed her into its grasp._

**_-End Flash Back(Clare)-_**

Kenji was silent as he heard the retelling of the battle, and was honestly smirking at his little ploy for the woman to wake up from being arrogant, and pretty much childish. To become a monster you had to enjoy the light die from your prey's eyes, and relish in the raining of blood from the body split in two. He himself didn't enjoy killing when it was unnecessary but if he had the choice to do so, he wouldn't hesitate at all. It seemed that his illusions broke through the mental shields, or the open door into her mind placed his message of sorts into her. It was a reality that there were beings stronger than her, and she was losing to the monster inside her. Despite her trying to be so blood thirsty he wasn't aiming to kill her at all.

If he wished to kill her than Clare's arm would've been there on her without a slice from her decapitators weapon. Such a shame he wouldn't meet Ophelia again she would've interesting to travel with if she would've been civil the very least. Alas he had to answer Clare's question, and since she hadn't revealed anything to convict him yet he played the silent type once more. After all Riful had kept her word so far, and he would honor his end of the bargain, and it was a chance to probe further on much Clare knew presently. He sighed lightly before placing his wrist on his knee.

"I don't see this as important for me to answer, and nor does it convict me of anything rash." His answer made the Claymore grin darkly. Clare saw right through his blatant lie, and for once actually made the man go on the defensive in a conversation. "Ah would meeting with the Abyssal of the West be something important? I think it really does convict you of something indeed rash." Now that got the attention of Miria, Helen, Deneve, and Jean all looking serious at the implications of him actually encountering the Abyssal, and walking away alive was demanding to be revealed. The questions were swarming as the odds of a lone human battling with an Abyssal One to come out alive was impossible. There was no fucking way in hell as the majority thought of this. Only Jean, and Miria watched indifferently.

"Oh? How could I have met this Abyssal one so soon after we departed? It seems highly unlikely. " he intoned curious as he already knew inwardly he was caught, so why not try to eliminate how she was able to know. It was either Riful nullified their agreement, or that a certain clothing item gave the indication. it was always the slight chance that the Abyssal could have that item recognized by the few who had seen him. So why not manipulate the Claymore into believing she had him "trapped". Kenji was so amused for a moment or two before he hadn't listened to Clare's voice turn colder if it was possible.

"When I encountered the Abyssal as she made her appearance she wore a very similar head wear to what yours is now. I was able to recognize it instantly. Riful was very excited when I questioned about that particular piece of clothing. Her answer honestly made me want to rip your head off the next time I saw you. 'Oh I got this from a very promising individual who is more than seems to be. I can tell you know who it is, though I will not confirm nor deny we had met under a surprising circumstance. My offer still stands to you to join. That was her message, to **_you." _**she hissed out violently as the other Claymores all looked at the man who seemed to defy the odds to remain in his seat. They were all surprised he hadn't flinched, or even wanted to defend himself from this accusation. Rampant questions now became apparent as all the eyes were directed right at Kenji who looked at Clare uncaring at the moment.

"Now tell me how did you meet that Abyssal, and what is the reason you're traveling to the North!" Clare hissed out angrily as the whole temperature of the cave dropped phenomenally fast at the ultimatum as the sound of metal against rock caught the brief attention of everyone there. Jean had a mask of rage, and hatred directed at the man who gave that wretched piece of clothing as her comrades, and team were awakened one by one or killed off. That damned smile of that demon woman, which was innocent yet deceptively insane all the while. She could see the Abyssal one watching politely with her legs crossed on her damned chair with the veiled hat tipped. The only visible feature on her was her mouth as it smiled at her in her memories once more.

Jean inched her sword out as she saw was that face under those veils of paper, now she knew why this man seemed familiar now of all times. He gave that bitch that psychological aspect of fear, and mystery around the Abyssal one itself. Her team mates had screamed as the male awakened stuck rods through their bodies forcing them to release their latent powers, and she would watch with the eerie smile. Then causally tip her own hat to the male and speak to eradicate the weak warriors as she described. It was so enraging she got to her feat and the weapon rose at her side pointed at Kenji Saito with the intent of murder.

"So your the bastard that gave that sick bitch her appearance! I don't care who you are but I swore if I saw that inferior looking hat that caused me nightmares beyond reckoning I would slice it in half!" Jean was practically feral as the hatred flowing from her was staggering as the torture under Riful of the West wouldn't heal for a long time if not ever for the case. She Yoki went through the roof as her eyes changed into slits of gold as righteous vendetta appeared in the emotions of rage, agony, and vengeance. Kenji was wary as he slid his kunai out along the side of his wrist. The grayish tint reflected the light off the fire as spots of light went around the cave, a bright yellow among the shades of orange, and red. Jean lost her control momentarily as the voice of this man sound just like the frickening bitch she could see in her own eyes that the said Abyssal one was standing in front of her.

"You are pathetic, and I can't help the fact that she enjoys straw hats. Does it bother you to not see the face beneath it?" those words struck a tone with Jean as the last part of his question were the actual words from the Abyssal One herself! Memories surged as the warrior then spat at her feet calling her a coward to reveal her face. It amused the said Abyssal greatly, and slyly asked a question if it did bother her before her last team mate was awakened. The light laugh from Riful sent her sword swing to kill the image in front of her, and which was unfortunately Kenji himself who moved quickly to avoid it.

A clang of metal echoed in the small cave as the gray kunai met the edge of the unbreakable Claymore as sparks were created from the pressure being ushered from the wielders. It created a sharp screeching sound as both limbs from the wielders of each weapon tried to kill, or block the other in the man's case. Kenji pumped his chakra as his sharingan was active staring into the golden slits of the ranked nine warrior was briefly blinded by her pain, and mental trauma to feel her Yoki being suppressed. All she was focusing was killing Riful for the moment of insanity that appeared within her. As her strength receded into her body the voice of death, and the irritation laced in Kenji Saito's voice was felt literally all around them.

"I'm advising you miss Jean that I don't take threats on my life lightly. In fact if you wish to continue this little scuffle I will slice your head off when your back is turned to me. Take this advice wisely, and back down...now." he remarked lowly as threat was plainly open in the air as the ninth warrior blinked as the remaining insanity urges left her mind a second after Kenji's declaration. She wisely saw another knife aimed at her abdomen, more specifically the location of her liver, and possibly heart as the man tapped her armor for an emphasis to back down _now_. The small tapping echoed again as Jean wisely at least in the eyes of the kunai holder sat back into her seat though kept her hand on her blade.

It took some time before the killing intent was subdued from the once previously thought stoic Jean, and Kenji Saito stood where he was observing the faces around him. For a moment it was like he was before the Shinobi Council from back in the Leaf Village, the eyes of mistrust, and the hidden fear of his power. It was...absolutely delightful to see some sign that he was on the verge of something big, or was the something turning into someone. It was familiar yet not it wasn't so contenting to stay in for long. Kenji took a moment to process his thoughts on how to answer Clare's questions of sorts, or it was properly an accusation that could lead into many different answers. "My reasons in the Northern lands are for my own interests, Clare. I have no intention of harming anyone of your kin in this conflict ahead." his answer didn't faze the said Claymore outright. In fact it served to demand her answer, and wanted nothing of this mystic crap.

"What is the _reason_?" Clare coldly asked once more, and the man in question leaned against the wall with his blade still at his side. Clare was losing her patience, and if he didn't give a straight answer she swore to break him in half. Not kill him, but more likely permanently send his spinal cord into broken pieces to the Abyss. The other Claymores watched with emotions of shock, wariness, loathing, and even calm in the lone case of Miria who was waiting patiently for this charade of sorts to end. Kenji Saito was not amused, nor was he intimidated by the woman standing twelve feet in front of him. If he wished he could burn these half breed warriors alive, and they would have no chance of survival.

So instead he decided to merely walk to the entrance of the cave, and stand looking into the night. "If your trying to force my answer then I'm advising you to back off. Your answer will not come through force alone, Clare. I wonder if you can accept that with the boy gone. What would he think?" Kenji mused out as the abrupt turn of the subject was diverted as Clare had a pang of anger enter across her face. It appeared she had lost the boy Raki at some point since they separated, and it was rather comical. After all he did give the two time to flee, and possibly set a meeting point if Clare had survived. Ah no they hadn't, and this was also potentially one reason why Clare came to the North, to search for the boy. It was obvious that he was heading north for some reason or the other but it wasn't his concern, mostly.

"Ah I take it you, and him separated as well? Perhaps it is more of your concern than mine to worry about." Kenji looked to the skies, as the blizzard stormed across the landscape. The cold air wasn't the reason why the cave suddenly felt like freezing as the presence of this man in front of the Claymore's sent chills up most of their spines. Clare retorted, "So we did. Your searching for him too?" she had to question neutrally as their was hope laced in its depths but Kenji was not having anything of the sort as he tilted his back at the woman on the ground. His voice was crisp, clear, and absolutely certain. "No I am not, again my interests are what brought me here. Raki is your concern, not mine, yours Clare." The temperature plummeted as cold anger went through the body of Clare, and the others kept there thoughts to their selves. This was becoming tense in one way, or potentially explosive in another way.

"Your angry at my response? How predictable from the one who was careless, and I don't say Raki is the one for leaving." Kenji humored the veiled insult as the tension in the cave seemed to boil over as Clare nearly snarled outright, and even gripped her sword to calm her raging emotions from surfacing. The search for Raki, her revenge against Priscilla, then the survival of her friends in this war seemed to collapse onto her shoulders as the wind blew viciously making Kenji's cloak to flap in its depths. The sound didn't help her as the conversation seemed to be at an end, though due to one person who Kenji didn't believe would interfere. Miria spoke hauntingly as a new revelation came to mind from the organizations reports in the western lands.

"Sometime ago, a report was issued into the organization from our comrade number forty six Tina's handler that described something very strange. A Yoma that was similar to Rabona was killed through the most unknown methods by one man. A man who had attempted to bargain with it, and killed the said Yoma under a minute." Miria's report about one of the rumors she had uncovered from the organization was shocking to some of the warriors, suspicion was next, and following curiosity from the others. In fact Helen let out a low whistle of amazement, not many humans nowadays could kill Yoma regardless. It was rare to even have a human keep up with Yoma in general, and usually the ones who did died in under a month after becoming arrogant in some cases.

Deneve spoke simply about the report's confirmation, "Has this been verified or is it just made up?" Miria shook her head before pointing with a finger at Kenji who was still staring into the night as if seeing something in the far beyond. He looked like a sentinel awaiting for the dawn to arise over head. "It's been confirmed as the body of the Yoma was sliced into pieces, and so at the moment the organization is interested in this man. They went far as too invite him among their ranks, and add to boot he's becoming an immediate priority when this operation fails." So it was true that the organization was prepping for something, and they needed the man power to hold their own on the continent. Kenji had his eyes narrowed in the far distance after hearing this, and he could sense that the enemy was advancing onto the city. It was a trio of awakened beings, and soon he would depart from this soon to be massacre.

"So Mister Saito what in the hell are you?" Miria remarked folding her hands as she leaned back against the wall awaiting an answer. She wasn't the only one waiting for an answer as mistrust was in the eyes of Clare of this man able to kill a Yoma, while it wasn't the strength of an awakened being this man Kenji killed a old Yoma like the one in Rabona. If he could do that it was astronomical he could kill an awakened one, which if he could his position could be dangerous if the organization caught wind of it. Now it all made sense in how he could talk to the Abyssal one of the west, he had bargained with her in return for something he gained, and Riful wanted something more from him. The question was what did the Abyssal one want, and how could this man be of help to them?

Kenji pondered his answer slowly as he felt well really uncomfortable under all the spot lights placed on him, he was very irritated to defend himself physically, and psychologically against these women. He sighed lightly before turning to face the one Claymore who hadn't accused him of anything, or even show an bias against. Miria, she was still calm under all the scrutiny against him as it was ironic that the one he could humor was the one who hadn't placed any suspicion on, yet. "I'm human Miria, nothing more, and nothing less. Just a human who can defend himself." he remarked lightly before stepping forward looking into the night once more. The chilling breeze came into the cave as it was silent for some time. He could hear the shuffling of swords behind him as his answer didn't sit well with Clare very much at all. She seemed hell intent on gaining something from him, and she would get a warning. A warning in the future about her charge.

"Sheath your blade Clare. All I will tell you for certain is if I had the choice to complete my goal while had to choose to save Raki for some danger. I would move on with no hesitation." Kenji's voice took a dark turn as the Claymores could see the hidden threat if Clare attacked him. The said woman on their thoughts glared angrily at the man who seemed to watching something more important out there than helping them in here. "Oh just to clarify, simply I won't be fighting in this so called operation of yours. I don't find to risk my life for a lost cause now, and I have one piece of friendly advice to you all." the cave was so silent the crackling of the small fire echoed in the granite opening. All the Claymore's could witness each others breathes move out from their lips, and into the air. To hear him not fighting was surely important but it gave new light if he could assist them in delaying the awakened beings.

"I say flee. Flee, and regroup perhaps then you shall be a threat...in the organizations eyes." He shrugged half halfheartedly as the mask of suppression, his mask was no utterly useless on these woman. They something about him, and he couldn't have kept his emotions in check forever. It was just a matter of time before his excitement in a battle got to him. It would be better for a legitimate cause of his own. He sighed as he cracked his neck trying to rid the stiffness from sitting out in the cold for some time, and all sets of ears heard the screams of the dying.

The scouting party had arrived in Pieta, and blood was split on the ice covered earth. Kenji made his time to walk away and to watch the battle while collecting his thoughts on the meeting with he assumed to be with Isley of the North in the future. He turned over to give his farewell to the warriors who would be fighting momentarily soon. "It seems the enemy has made contact, have a pleasant evening...Miria." his directed voice to the leader of the warriors caused some mild surprise. Helen, Deneve, and Jean were all awaiting his address to Clare but for Miria it was some mystery indeed. They watched as the black cloaked figure of Kenji Saito moved into the night, becoming one with the shadows as the first battle began in Pieta, the city of beginning.

_**End the Northern Campaigns Act I**_

**Author's Note: Well I hope this got some life into the robot thing I had created to be as Naruto. I tried to get some life into him as his whole mask persona is going to be removed as this ARC of the story moves on, and you definitely see him get emotional in the next chapter I believe, or possibly in this next one, and the other after it. Which I suppose people are getting tired off eventually of him being the cold, stoic, and dull man I've created. So I've gotten some ideas for the fight scenes in the next chapter, or the one after it as there will be some jutsu use, charka manipulation, and even I dare to say Naruto will be pissed off for once in this story. For how its probably obvious to some, and to others a mystery. Find out soon I guess.**

**Just to be frank I really wanted to add more to the Ophelia flashback but my brain decided to flatten out completely. I was like 'Crap, what else to add man?'. I just couldn't, maybe I'm lazy or this took a lot of me to write out honestly, its one big chapter and certainly the largest I ever wrote man. Also those teams I'm not certain if those are the proper teams that Miria took out in the manga, so any corrections would be nice but a week or two, or three down the road is when I'll do it. Maybe I'm committed to get some things right in this Universe of Claymore.**

**Oh before anyone starts saying why there was fighting in this chapter, this is like a build up yet you see hostility between Naruto, and some of the Other Claymores. There was quite the in depth hints at the fate of Jean, Ophelia, and even Riful's appearance due to this man appearing before them. I mean seriously if your being tortured through Jeans eyes, and you have the Abyssal smiling so eerily like with a veil that makes her lips visible you would be slightly bothered. Maybe its me but things like that can spook me easily, call it peculiar but hey its me.**

**Recently as of late there has been positive feedback to this and I'll keep doing what I can in editing for now. Least everyone can understand this enough to enjoy it I can imagine. Now onto the tensed people in the cave.  
**

**I hope you liked the darker atmosphere as the tension is mounting between Naruto, and the Claymores. I bet that most can see that not many are too trusting apart from the OC Tina, and be forewarned that if any of you like Tina. You are so going to hate me after this ARC, and possibly enjoy it all the while for a moment. Man it took me some time to get this down now, and well lets see where it goes.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and well see you in the Northern Campaigns Act II.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**The Northern Campaigns Act II"**_

The Snow blew relentlessly as Kenji moved across the landscape as he sensed three massive Yoki signatures breaking for the city of Pieta. What was interesting that it was only three, despite the shock of a small group was the first wave from the Silver Haired King of the North? The possibility was plausible though he knew that this was merely, no it had to be a scouting party at the very least. He suspected that whatever strategy the Northern Abyssal laid out it had to due to the size of the enemy, basically the claymores. Sighing he knew that if he knew the actual size of an enemy's forces the best tactic was to wear them down before sending in the main bulk of an army.

What was strange at the size of these signatures, they were substantial in sheer strength. Maybe these three were the elite of the forces? No it wouldn't make sense to send the best of your soldiers in a small group to just wear down an enemy. You needed them to cause havoc in the main battle, and to use them on the first contact? No these trio of awakened beings were scouts, but to be sent to attack already was just foolish in his mind, unless these three were disregarding orders. It was...actually plausible as Kenji smirked to himself, normally Yoma didn't work in pairs yet alone armies so there was little discipline in the their ranks. Ah it all made sense now and he chuckled quietly to himself which he hadn't done in a month or two.

"Why not see the free show huh? I might as well." he murmured quietly to himself as his chakra gathered around him, as snow whisked about his body. In a flash of snow, and night he used the Shunshin to reappear on the rooftop of the building over seeing a major portion of Pieta. In all actuality it was a pleasant view with the consequence in seeing a skirmish between demonic species. He was smiling a bit as the remaining bits of light were gone from the horizon, and the strong breezes cooled his body off. Rolling his shoulders a few cracking effects made him sigh in content. Now onto the battle he thought leaning against the few smoke stacks on the building he was on currently.

The assembled teams of Claymore rushed to their positions as the awakened being signatures grew closer, and quicker towards the Pieta walls. He estimated the Awakened demons would be within the city in a matter of moments as it appeared they were excited. The fluctuation of their energies ranging from control to large flashes, it was like seeing chakra but this Yoma energy was very unstable. Hence the reason why these three were awakened ones instead of the original half breeds they were. It was sad actually if he thought carefully as Claymores were seemingly used to control their inner demons power, and use this as a rod of determination to fight. It was unclear if any of the Claymores resented humanity or...well now openly resisted the organization as close as it was in the present.

Kenji watched a bit curious as how the teams that Miria assembled would fare against the enemy, and his own guesses were...unpleasant to say the least for the humans below him in the streets. They were oblivious to the danger on their doorstep, and it was going to be something akin to a slaughter if the awakened beings rushed madly into the city. Which was going to happen he concluded a moment later as the first of the trio jumped from the walls landing in separate locations, but still in a general area. It seemed helping one another was enough to realize that it was possible, but with five or so Claymore teams of five warriors victory was going to be a challenge...for the teams anyways.

The first demon landed into a circle of humans who were scared out of there minds as the force of the creatures fall made them stumble into the ground. This wasn't going to fair well for the civilians below Kenji quietly predicted as true to his assumptions the demon stood on two legs. The demon itself was humanoid to an extent as it had aspects akin to an insect, or from what a certain Abruame would call it an Arthropod, so technically this was almost insect like. Six tendrils were slicing the air effortlessly as the bulk of their controller had heavily armored hands that had claws on its finger tips. No doubt it could control the hyper extended limbs against a target.

However what got Kenji's gaze mystified was how the awakened used his knuckles which had to be double jointed in order to use them for walking. It was like the old Sarutobi family summons the monkey clan no doubt as this awakened retained once more humane aspects. Walking on knuckles were close to humans originally walking, or from what the most fluent of scientists looking at other species. Then again this was all happening in the elemental nations, and not here hopefully someone would in the future. The voice of the awakened was one of amusement, and sheer confidence at its intended action. Which again he thought was going to be...gruesome from the awakened one's sinister tone of voice.

"Hello Citizens of Pieta..." it drew out chuckling as the humans panicked before quivering at the sight of a monster. Kenji had to bite back a scowl at the attempt of intervening to let this "Creature" realize that being arrogant would have you killed, and he would've done it personally but again it was much more easier for him to remain in the shadows for a little while longer. He knew that staying hidden would be impossible as his name, or rather his alias was too known from the Claymore Warriors, and the Organization. The latter wanted him within their ranks for reasons unknown, and he had to start somewhere to fight, or in literals terms learn how his enemy ticked. He shrugged to no one before watching the carnage below unfold. The awakened one's tendrils spun around as it created a vortex.

In a one moment the citizens of Pieta, who screamed as they desperately tried to run from the monster before them merely increased its insane attitude of blood as the vortex blurred around him. Kenji had to stop some bile from reaching his throat as the organs of old men, woman, and the two children rained all over the section of road that was now bathed in blood. This was downright pathetic as he preferred the quick kill as the enemy deserved that much respect, but this was slaughter not a chance for the citizens to fight as Kenji remarked annoyed as the scene below unfolded. It was serving to get him angry slightly as there was one lone survivor, a young woman as it was quivering near the half torso of her father apparently. Her tears caught the attention of the awakened before it spoke looking at her. "..and farewell." he snickered at the death around him.

The insect humanoid sighed deeply taking in the aroma of the organs littering the street now as he eyed the last living human, who he spared as his hunger just needed to be sated for the being. His tendrils lashed out grabbing the legs of the woman who screamed in terror as she in panic kicked, and thrashed around trying to get the tendrils off. Sadly it was futile for anyone to help her...except for himself as Kenji watched with a stoic expression as the once more rage within wanted out to slice the arrogant piece of flesh but once more he suppressed the urge as he felt other Yoki signatures approach the area. "Let's see if your teams can hold together Miria." he intoned curiously as his back leaned against the smoke stack, and he slid down sitting as he awaited what would happen next. Although he watched this bitterly as a scowl lit up due to the awakened beings, disgusting attitude. All it did was fool around, and it ground his nerves to no ends.

"Well first things first, time for a meal." he licked his lips as a prehensile tongue licked his lips which reminded Kenji of Orochimaru, and that wasn't a great subject to remember. The awakened one soon found out much to his amusement that the woman was freed as a sword sliced through the multiple tendrils from the awakened one. Sighing as he shook his head this was becoming almost predictable as for once rushing in on the occupied Awakened would have resulted in nearly killing it. Instead it was enjoying the attention from its former half kin. "Pretty slick movement I'll give ya..." it chuckled as the limbs grew back within seconds as he flexed his hand absently watching his hand. It was like the awakened wasn't bothered to have nearly a dozen warriors on its hide, and ready to slice into him.

"All forces, assume formation!" Miria ordered out loud as the teams took flanking positions around the awakened as it narrowed its eyes in a sly manner as if enjoying this. It wasn't afraid of the warriors more like any male would see the sight of woman. He seemed to be checking out the warriors before sighing looking to the sky, and his next comment nearly sent Kenji sending a huge Katon Jutsu, with a Futon Jutsu elemental combination to have its remains into char. Kenji held back the irritation of a so called, awakened one who was making a joke around this, and nearly it was pissing him off. It was one thing to address your opponent as someone who could kill you, and fight to the best of your ability but this was ridiculous.

"Oh, what a magnificent view. Being surrounded by so many girls doesn't happen often…" he intoned coyly as his tongue licked his lips again at the prospect of killing them off one by one. Oh it was so exciting to have all the time in the world to kill, and to the eyes of the claymore that wished to see him dead it was a compliment to have this emotion. He shook his shoulders as the hunger drove him to begin the fight. However the awakened one noticed that the apparent commander found out about his two other awakened comrades as well, and it caused even more amusement on knowing they were worse than him in a matter of speaking. Only to one other right now this skirmish was either going to end well for the warriors, or the awakened would accomplish their little private goal of killing some off before the battle begin. Kenji sighed as his head hit the back of the granite as he wanted to fight, and unleash his power.

This was becoming frustrating as one hand he didn't want anyone knowing his abilities to control the elements which were to be assumed impossible on this continent. If the rumors of a man in black, with a straw hat were to be wildly know he would be suspected to be a demon, which wasn't too far off on his current condition, and the organization would be searching for him thoroughly. There was enough damage done if even a single survivor reported back stating that Kenji Saito, an interest of theirs wielded the natural elements of fire, water, wind, and lightening against the awakened ones he was in simple terms...fucked. He would be so fucked over knee deep in attackers it would be tiresome to defend constantly. Hence one of the rules of the shinobi code, "A shinobi must use the shadows to cause deception, deception was survival." it was not exactly the actual rule but most of the more, cautious ninja lived by this on missions, and in daily life. After all what good was it to be flashy with techniques that most would see you perform, and reveal to others on that individual. Which on the contrary meant legends, or famous prodigies were let loose to the public information.

Back to the fight below Kenji watched with such a gaze it was like he was studying some sort of game, though it was a game who decided to live or die. " My team will tackle the enemy in front of us! Flora Team will attack the one on the rooftops to the right. Jean team the one on that tower to left. Veronica and Undine team remain on standby! Depending on the situation provide back up for the teams outmatched!" the orders were given out as the individual teams grouped themselves together as the awakened laughed at the challenge though to the man above them he mused on the working statistics of Captain Miria's "teamwork". It was going to be a difficult battle no doubt, and the teamwork involved was crucial as not many could solo to be the lone factor of an army to win. In theory sounded possible but it was impossible to be committed to just a single warrior within an army to be a master at everything, after all it was much more easier to balance yourself to to be proficient, not to excel in every subject. To Kenji it was impossible to be the greatest at everything, the mind could only learn so much as he remembered back then in his Genin days.

Teamwork, it was a concept that was both sound in practice yet unpredictable on paper which it was ironic that his own team was the example of this. This was rather enlightening in theory to produce formidable success however one basic principle was not inclined to be revealed. The individual's perception of his or her teammates, like for instance Kenji was going to assume that one teammates mind was built surely on revenge of a slaughtered Clan, than next a female who worshiped the ground the first who seemingly was loyal to the point of insanity to fulfill her ambition of producing the said avenger's children, and last but not least another cold emotionless unsocial killer. One whose vision was robbed, and owed a debt to the first's brother. It was team seven.

Recreate team seven's chemistry with a teacher who did so firmly believe that a past man's teachings, the fourth Hokage the Yondamie could create the next golden generation to lead the same village. The thought made Kenji want to jump off into the battle below him. What in fact it was quite the most endearing opposite. This team was a created poison, a chemistry based on one teammate to expect the other to slice their neck arteries when asleep, also to sabotage the power which upsets to gain over the other. To which the team collapsed after some months after creation, as an unreceptive breakdown due to the last ditched efforts of keeping the two of three loyal to the village by any means necessary. For what team he assumed to have such unproductive results was team seven, to which he had damned all its members in his earliest of meetings in the past.

Team seven or formerly known as the Black trio, because of the two betrayals who were apprenticed to two Sannin failed to hold their students, which it was the Toad Sage, and Snake Master. Only the Slug barely reined her own apprentice then. However both masters tried to have their students lead villages, or for personal gain they had failed. In ones favor it was the destruction of the leaf village, at least its stages to be wiped off the map as for the Toad it was utter chaos, horror, and betrayal to summarize it honestly. Kenji's team consisted then of Sasuke Uchiha, the brother of his first sensei Itachi Uchiha, and the kuniochi Sakura Haruno on paper they were a powerful teams as political gains were to be made of the Uchiha's revival or in this case the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act. The program was sickening to Kenji's eyes, and forever will be. It was a web of political traps if you had to choose...a bride, or someone willingly. Then you had to worry which political factor messed with your goals as a family, and or things. Truly a nuisance in its own right.

This really applied to him but with the Civilian council gaining power to "check" some minor plans of the shinobi it was becoming clear Konoha was weakening itself inside out. After all war was run by shinobi not cowardly civilians who knew next to nothing about war fare, and missions for the good of the village. It was a power struggle even the elders, the advisers to the Hokage for once worked co-jointly without compliant to stop the Civilian Council, and it took some time before he the Namikaze was forgotten as it were. The CRA was attempted on him but the decision caused one snidely council member to lose an ear from a kunai. Even then he disobeyed the council many times over, and wasn't threatened by them as he held much to his satisfaction the Sharingan as the Uchiha. Most put him off as a none pure Uchiha but to the Hokage, and Danzou it was an opportunity. They wanted **_him_** to stay in the village at all costs. The blood of the Fourth Hokage, with the eyes of an Uchiha, it would be a whole generation of shinobi to fear.

However before Kenji could reflect on the concept of teamwork, the presence of two new demonic energies made him look up to see that the comrades of the humanoid insect arrived. It was strange as the two were even calmer than the first which seemed to be a sense of confidence but when they started to speak Kenji fought the urge to send again another combination of Futon, and Katon jutsu's to prove a point. Arrogance lead to death if you placed yourself above anything, and it was this that sickened him. These trio of scouts thought they were above anyone, it was starting to piss him off yet draw an evil chuckle to decapitate their heads from their shoulders. It was all so tempting but again he calmed himself down before watching the conversation of the two awakened beings, and it was proved to be...predictable again.

"I had planned to take advantage of the chaos to snatch a few delicious ones but since we've been already found out…" he looked down as if trying to decipher what the teams were made up of. Kenji snorted out loud as the demon was actually, he had the audacity to talk about his plans in front of an entire assembled force? He sighed as his eyes glanced to the skies as if seeking a reprieve from such childish acts that would've been great against the enemy. Keep your opponent guessing, pick them off not show off like your some invincible god. A hand placed against his cheek Kenji wondered if the time to leave was now, but he listened in now slightly interested in what this awakened one was up to.

"I wonder how many times have they have already escaped from carnage…considerable leadership but however." A sly grin came to his lips as the sound of a few swords shaking gave the answer to another across the way. It was fear, the lack of experience in fighting the awakened beings, and this sensor type could observe that with much amusement at the inexperienced young combatants. "It seems like she forgot, that with "allied forces", there would be no way all of them would be used to us awakened beings already." The palpable feeling ran through the ranks of the under classed warriors before the three as Miria continued her charisma presence once more as a few could hold such sway from her voice. "There are three awakened beings! We are twenty five people in five teams, this is an enemy we can beat if we proceed as planned! Don't waver, and do not be afraid! We will emerge victorious if we follow our plan! "She drew her sword pointing it at the three beings who smirked at the sudden mood of the assembled.

The lower ranked warriors stood their ground, as the determination within them raged into an inferno. The Captains held various emotions though Kenji noted Undine scoffed as if annoyed. It was such arrogance which was truly pathetic, and it was annoying him. He hated all that arrogance to make yourself as if you were the strongest. It was attitudes like that killed people far for than an enemy at full strength. He sighed as he looked to his Claymore friend.

Tina was confident with her leader, as the most powerful Claymore Miria, and her sword didn't waver once against the awakened beings. Her breathe was calm though Kenji could tell there was something wrong with her as her eyes darted around as if searching for someone. "_You think I will be in this battle? That's very foolish to believe in_." he commented as her intentions were clear as if it wasn't the awakened beings that got her riled up it was him. She knew with him they had a chance at victory, and it was wise of her to think of him in such regards.

Meanwhile the shinobi noticed Flora ready her wind cutting technique as he smirked at the build up of demonic energy, it seems they were all ready to battle. Helen, Deneve, and Clare glared at the awakened beings who were smirking much to their rising rage within them. Trust those three to become a threat, or some nuisance Kenji thought amused. Miria was calm, and managed to inspire her subordinates around her which again was rare to witness.

Kenji was impressed at the woman's will to lead on to victory, as he served under assumed similar leaders back years ago. Though he was considered to be such a leader himself but again Kenji never truly believed he had the mantle to do that. His body betrayed him as the urge to fight arose, to feel the adrenaline, the usage of chakra to kill those that would perish in the night. It was all too seducing as he shook his head rolling also his shoulders back to calm down. The battlion of warriors moved as one stepping forward as he narrowed his eyes as they followed their lead. Miria didn't back down from her opponents.

Without her in the fight, this was a massacre for the rest yet it was barely averted still. Without something to surprise the awakened ones there was nothing they could do but press on hoping to live. He wanted to help but his new goals just didn't cross paths with these fighters. His mind was trying to put things together but all he could for certain was to watch for this battle to unfold itself. He saw the Claymore move forward as Miria prepared her order to engage them, and it would be an interesting site to witness. Kenji was excited as a smirk crossed into his face to watch."Go!" She shouted out as the group charged straight ahead at the lone awakened one down in the street as he looked surprised to see all twenty five moving forward onto him.

The awakened being laughed out loud before tensing his body, and unleashed hell upon the surging warrior teams.

He roared out in delight as his serrated tendrils whipped around intending to slice apart any that came close to his body, though Miria deflected it with ease as her sword created sparks from the two offensive forces. Helen, and another Claymore leaped to air above the awakened who sent more of his tendrils at them though they managed successfully to stab their massive swords into opposite shoulders penetrating the armored hide easily. The massive awakened being stumbled as purple blood sputtered from the tips of the blades into his shoulders. He hissed out angrily before clawing at the two who leaped off as his voice was pissed much to the man in black's mirth at such an overconfident creature. "**Tch, how fucking annoying of you**…" he leaped to the rooftops intent on settling this on another stretch of road to which Flora took after him as Kenji momentarily remembered her team's squad make up.

"_What will you do now, just sit and wait? No I doubt that you wouldn't._" Kenji rhetorically asked in his mind as the transformed beetle insect awakened being darted across the structures as stepping other two awakened ones took off in separate directions, and he sighed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." he mentally ordered as two poofs of smoke emerged from around him.

Two replicas of him appeared back to back as he wordlessly ordered the clone to follow the awakened to observe who or what team would engage that being. He managed to see that Flora went after the hooded awakened being as if trying to kill him at such surprise as she leaped slashing onto the hooded male, though he narrowed his eyes slightly to see that the man was alive, if not something more grave occurred.

One of Captain Flora's squad seemingly moved behind her as the Claymore descended to decapitate the higher ranked warriors head. Though presumably from her yelling of why her body was moving something was controlling her bodily functions, was it similar to chakra strings, or more specifically the only mind controlling technique was from the Yamanaka clan, where Ino could do such with the mind. All in all it could kill if the mind was destroyed.

Flora managed to dodge as he watched the battle unfold, to which the controlled Claymore was shocked as her body did not heed her electric signals from her brain to respond as Clare revealed a truly informatics aspect of high degree from this awakened one. "**This one can control Yoma energy! The same as Galatea! He aligns his Yoma energy with ours and manipulates their bodies!**" All the team watched as the rather unfortunate comrade of theirs stood facing them with the awakened behind her.

He grinned from beneath the hood as he sat down crossed legged as an enormous shock wave shook the circumference it had created as the four other warriors fell to their knees forcefully. He determined that the aligning of Yoki was complete as now this rather cunning individual was potentially wielding deadly weapons at his disposal. Clare hissed out as heard it as clear as day, "You can't compare this to Galatea's version! So the difference in Yoma energy allows for stuff like this to happen…"

From once more above all of this occurring Kenji with his veil was almost considering that such an ability of this caliber could be dangerous. If it was discovered that the awakened could align this with his chakra he was in for some difficult times, although it was slim that even the basic energies would survive against one another. He had the power to force demonic energies back into a host, so it was said. The Yoki signatures the Yoma held within them were seemingly weak to his chakra illusions, while they could sense it in intervals he assumed it might be detectable if he released massive amounts if he wanted to perform a jutsu. He mused thoughtfully about this, and watched Clare face off with the awakened. "_What will you do now Miss Clare?_" He witnessed the woman being controlled, and had to grin lightly.

"Your trapped by a manipulative ability to force yourself to slay your comrades." he realized as even the formidable ranked eight Captain Flora was now at the mercy! He smiled to what indeed was the possible outcome of survival for them. Could he jump in, no. They would be more suspicous than anything. He had to question the hesitancy of the rest of the Claymore kin in the trapped in the Yoki signature field. The notion of disrupting the technique was plausible. If even a swarm of warriors controlled by the awakened could not defend the user from the other warriors to come out unscathed. Kenji could see a plan in his eyes, and it was so simple. Any projectiles could distract him to allow the quickest of Claymore to eliminate the creature before it transformed as did the other that fled to another part of Pieta. His clone was still trailing the awakened ever so subtle in its approaching observations.

The outputs of an uncontrollable Yoki signature made him look down to see the first controlled Claymore apparently reaching her limit of suppressing the demon with herself. "It's no good…my bo**dy can't…won't listen to me!**" she coughed as her muscles bulged as the Yoki rose as her eyes went slit from the anger, and urge to go all out apparently was evident in her tone. "Carla!" screamed Miria as the Claymore growled out loud as tears poured from her eyes as the fear, and desperation grew. Carla from Miria's revealing of her name was on the verge of either killing herself, or awakening before a rapid movement followed by another massive burst of Yoki made Kenji's eyes travel to see that Miss Clare broke her spell manipulative hold against her will. The awakened being was indeed shocked judging from his facial features as his eyes widened.

The amount of demonic energy released was increasing as he gauged the strength theorizing that Clare had undergone some extreme regimented training to ascend in her control of Yoki. Whoever she had been training under he confirmed that Clare's newest "acquired" right arm was from whoever the individual was he thought intrigued as Claymore's could use each others body limbs.

The awakened being jumped away as his field of control was shattered with the stroke of demonic releasing before Flora appeared behind him with her sword slashing her nicknamed "Wind-cutter" into the awakened flesh. The cloak was cut nimbly in half though the man above smirked if it were only so simplistic to slay such an adversary as the cloaked revealed no body or blood stains. His senses revealed the awakened on the upper part of some building lacking necessities such as clothing was apparent before the Yoma laughed out loud. "Why do they transform without clothes, it's very annoyed to watch." Kenji's thoughts idly did not see the reasoning of discarding clothes in battles, or wars for the matter. They were fought with such tendencies the opposing forces would die to than exposure themselves to the elements. He sighed lightly underneath the veil before he listened in as the Yoma looked down with excitement, as thrilling prospect of challenges to overcome were too much for him to contain.

"Not bad, not very bad at all. You know this is why I just can't help stop _**being a monster**_." He his voice became deeper, and sounded in a baritone as his body shifted as muscle, bones, and everything in that replica of a body extended as snapping noises originated from the awakened being. The male leaped from his perch on the structure as the snow, and dust debris revealed a heavily armored form to which was similar to a tortoise of sorts. The armored back held the shell, as his neck was extended in similar aspects of the reptilian he referred too, and the lower limbs extended from his sides. Two pairs of legs, with a long thick tail added to his exterior outlook, as this would prove to be dense adversary who held extreme defensive advantages in size, and possibly control.

"_**I will tear you all to shreds."**_ He growled out as he rolled his shoulders before eying the warriors who drew their broadswords at him. Before the man in the coated black proceeded to watch another awakened being the sensor type was currently engaging the now dispersing teams across Pieta, such which another clone of his went to the battle zone to witness, and observe the capabilities of any engaging combatants. Glancing down from his elevated position on a circular sphere's extension from one of the structures below he saw the tortoise like awakened being have tendrils slipping out from his sides, and fingers. Hyper extensions of their finger joints, and tendrils were the most common aspect of an awakened one he summarized that almost every demon held control instinctively over their fingers after a specified length of aging to unlock the ability. All that truly mattered was the size of the demonic energy the Yoma possessed at its disposal to unleash it upon its victims or enemies. Indeed such a curious ability to decipher Kenji realized idly as he proceeded to view the battle unfold.

The team currently fighting the Yoki manipulator was Undine squad and another if he was certainly assuming once more. The shell upon his back slide inwards as spaces among the plating sported some rather potential fatal spear like tendrils as they shot out of their holdings into the mist of the squads around the Claymores as they desperately dodged the projectiles. The higher ranked claymores held little difficulty in doing so however for the unfortunate ones who could not so, they were impaled through their shoulders, or chests as the black spears sliced through them simplistically. Blood could be heard as the ruptured muscle involuntarily released the buildup, Undine the conceited individual yelled out to the wounded, or from her perspective the expendable warriors wielding iron, "Those of you who can't dodge that just now, fall back! You'll only get in the way!" as the warriors snarled at the brutish muscular female who seemingly was causing some division among the ranks.

Though there were not some who did not flinch nor back down from the over cocky muscle female as Helen, and Flora rushed along the awakened ones flanks as the lower ranked trouble brewing woman looked to the squad Captain. "Two Teams, ten people, and six high ranked! Ya think were lacking numbers Flora?" she called out as they weaved through the spear retractable tendrils from the demon as the quiet polite captain said loudly, "No. Let us go with this!" as they appeared simultaneously along the sides slashing the armored hide as sparks appeared. The demon attempted to impale the two or so warriors as his armor held against their broadswords though he was unable to get an accurate kill he hissed annoyed, "Damn it!" he leaped away trying to get some maneuverability to edge into his favor as one among the group did not want him to flee momentarily. Not shockingly it was the boastful Udine the man thought witnessed her charge with her dual sword style at the awakened.

"You think I'll let you run?" she sneered charging forward as several of her squad told her to hold her position but the ever arrogant was about to be strained as the demon looked on with amusement at the pathetic straight forward charge. "_**You're such a simpleton!"**_ As the "Captain" of one of the two teams stopped in mid air as the dual broadswords were instantly under her throat as she gasped as her Yoki energy was under the control of the manipulator. For rather peculiar moments the man in black was inclined to agree logically but the sudden build up of demonic energy caused him to hold his estimate on the fate of the muscled brutish woman. "_**Now, cut your wind pipe!**_" the tortoise like demon snarled out gleefully as the sound of slicing flesh made the entire warrior detachment watch in horror as several shouted out to the still standing ranked eleven.

The demon chuckled before it noticed that the life of the warrior under his control was living still! "Yo what the hell think that technique is for, cutting up faces?" the cuts on her jaw lined spluttered blood as she rolled her neck, "That's just fucking pathetic!" she sneered as the demon narrowed its eyes slightly as if trying to figure why his control did not proceed in killing her. "_**That's impossible, sheer physical strength**_!" She lunged forward intent on stabbing the head with her duals sword before she yelled out as the foreign controller of her body made sure she couldn't move an inch. "_**Oh hells no, stay where you fucking muscle bitch**_." But more intriguingly was her ever stubborn will to stay on her knees as pure muscle lifted her on the feet of the lower body. Undine's Yoki signature was increasing as the veins pulsed around her temples, arms, and legs one man above them all was considering his statement of her earlier.

The female roared as she stood to her feet bring both of the swords onto the neck behind the skull as the demon hissed as it cut into his hide. He seemed to have been hit critical though the man thought otherwise as he saw order her team to strike but Deneve held her from advancing, "Don't move, this is a trick his Yoki is too stable from that hit." As Flora looked apprehensive before Undine fell to her knees once more gasping as her lungs barely inhaled any air into them. Her veins were enlarged as she forced herself to look up, before it chuckled as it stretched its neck around. Undine got to her feet before her armored on her shoulders splintered as the limbs became massive as the influx of Yoki still climbed higher. Ah now it made logical as the awakened being was forcing her control off.

"_**Always the damned muscles head those are so easy to confuse. Yoma energy manipulation means also making someone's energy level rise as I please. Making idiots who are cocky or in high spirits to go over their limits." **_The explanation was not tactical to the shinobi listening from his position, any creature or beings greatest advantage was not revealing his or hers abilities to the enemy. That was his logic in staying idle for long periods of time while wandering or on any assignment. The most efficient method was deceiving your opponent, when waiting for the opportune situation to eliminate them. It was one of his own personal logical phrases as he had always gone by this when on missions or in that village long ago. "_Even though you are competent, appear to be incompetent. Though effective, appear to be infective_." It was such wise words from the second fire shadow in his village, the military strategist of unrivaled proportions. Indeed such wise words his "comrades" always underestimated him till he had proceeded to "die".

Deneve, Flora, and Clare all acted instantly as teamwork was about to be executed to a remote existence that it had not been properly be tactically used to its full advantage. In his lands this was a merely balanced use of flesh, and skill hastening placed together. A well quickened guess from Captain Miria that held together for how much longer was the hypothesis in question. "Sorry but I'm kicking you Commander." Deneve spoke stoically as her leg snapped forward sending the muscle soon to be awakened across the debris field slid across the slick earth. Flora looked on in shock as the demonic energy manipulator sent his signature onto her own squad as she yelled out, "Clare!" The Male demon merely intoned as if excited at this prospect, "_**First of all you two will be into our comrades**_." The two remained where they were as the creature in front of them was fleeing the influx of Yoma energies as he brought the levels to near maximum though nothing interesting occurred much to the idle musings of the black clothed shinobi who felt one of his clones disperse as one Yoki signature was abruptly ended, so the sensor type was killed off. The man in the bandaged eyes demise was the result of quick, efficient team work that was similar to his own tactics. Remain weak to be powerful, remain confused to become intelligent to lure your enemy into an ambush. Such proficiently was the epitome of victory.

_**"No, this is impossible! Both of you are at your limits**_!" the creature snarled out as Deneve merely shrugged, "Well it appears to be your imagination." While Clare looked straight into the eyes of the demon that flinched, "Well then, let us end this!" she drew out preparing herself as the massive waves of demonic residue was apparent in the air. They appeared on either side slashing at the armored hide once more, as the awakened was angry.

He attempted to control them once more though Clare channeled her Yoki into rapid moments the sword of hers was moving at speeds considered to astonishing by the shinobi's calculations. Such speed was the result of controlling of an energy to disperse to cut if not slices apart any armor weakening it through a series of junctions. Deneve leaped up to stab her sword onto the neck of the creature who hissed as his spear projectiles shot from slots on his back as one went clean through the chest cavity of the ranked fifteen warrior. All were shocked despite the lone human raising his eyes light at the event as blood leaked from the wound. "_**Bitch you got way too cocky.**_" The male demon snickered.

The warrior merely ripped the chunks of flesh from her side as she prepared her offensive as the wounds healed in an astonishing rate of regeneration as the shinobi smirked, "Quite impressive, yet irksome to manage." He murmured as his own healing factor included massive amounts of chakra to keep him from being anywhere fatally wounded.

"If you wished to stop, then cutting my head would be sufficient." Deneve spoke aloud as she descended her Claymore sword sliced into a third of the awakened beings neck as he roared as his spine was partially severed as he watched in horror to see Undine appear next to him as the Captain sneered amused at Deneve's attempt of cutting. "Won't you blade go any deeper because of the damage you took, or were you this pathetic all along?" the muscles woman moved her dual blades as she smirked at her squad mates answer, "Unlike a simple minded muscle freak I prefer to work with finesse." The two warriors smirked at each other's barbs before the end came upon the male who attempted to beg for his life.

The head went flying as the two swords sliced the limb off as he roared angrily as the male could still pull off one last manipulative pull to kill the lesser members of the teams. "Sonva bitches! At least I'll take the two useless ones down to hell with me as souvenirs!" as the two other members felt their bodies twist as they lost natural motor motions to contain the energy within themselves. The male watched in sheer insanity to see the last two hybrids about to awaken before he looked up to see Clare, and Flora on opposite sides simultaneously drawing their blades into a blur of shadows as he never felt his head cut into dozens of pieces as the battle was won with no causalities but sustained heavy injuries to handicap some of the team's capability in the future.

More teams met at the latest kill sight as Helen walked up with Jean beside her, "Well looks like we killed ours quicker, heck didn't break a sweat." She snickered as the wary torn warriors smiled for a moment as Deneve bumped armored forearms to see that they were indeed close companions. The companions smiled before Clare spoke concerned, "Miria! Miria is still fighting with a single team!" The other comrades looked a little surprised though none moved to send aid to their commander's location. "Your point is being? Do you know who are your exactly worried about now?" A semi grinning Deneve looked to the warrior who sighed as the Yoma signature was ended as their commander won with little efforts of causalities involved with her squad.

They moved to the few streets over as Kenji remained behind in his still unmoving position as he had held a clone following that awakened being from the start of the battle. He went over the fight that Number nine Jean held, it was an insect awakened being as it got over to confident due to tactics cleverly implemented to eliminate the demon. Such admirable strengths but even these would succumb if there were more than three likely scouts from the main bulk of the awakened army, now which would be an irksome planning to gain victory. However the chances were remote at the current strength of the claymore's assembled that were "selected" to combat the threat. Kenji mused if he ever was to participate in the battle he would be plausibly a factor to be killed instantly as his knowledge of explosives, techniques, and illusions undetectable would be one of the priorities for an awakened slaughter to occur.

Kenji leaped to the other side of the street as the structures provided a spot to watch as he could see the assembled Claymores gathered, as he was fortunately able to hear some rather " disheartening" news in the form of Tina as she helped carry a semi conscious Yuma between her, and another. Miria spoke serious, "Yuma lost her left arm, and she is a defensive type so recovery is possible however she will be unable to fight for a while. If there is someone else who is unable to fight within a team report to me please. Based on that I will consider adjustments to our formation as well." The ever seemingly inevitable loss of strength, and lives was a harsh yet logical reality as a leader had to consider balance after the loss of troops or subordinates.

"I hate this crap, are we just pawns to you now? This kind of formation was unstable from the damned start, all of a sudden warrior who had never even seen an awakened being yet alone fought. As expected I wasn't able to move freely around since they became hindrances! The result was a lot of unnecessary bloodshed, wouldn't it be more efficient to use those as support to the real troops?" the ranked eleven warrior was serious as she was not in placated mood as some of these situations couldn't been avoided if indeed a single team of the highest ranks could wipe out individual Awakened beings quicker. Udine sneered as she was getting aggressively hostile, "Depending on your answer, I might stop cooperating with you." The silence in the street was deafening as a lone clone dispersed to the shinobi off to the side listening quietly as what Captain Commander would say to defend her choices.

"Does anyone know of how many casualties we have?" A few ranking officers reported none were killed but a few were heavily injured as Flora provided a seemingly unknowing factor that Miria shut her eyes as she hit it dead on. "I see that means everyone one of us has gained live combat experience fighting against awakened beings then." As for the force that looked on shocked as Miria smirked before she spoke aloud once more as her charismatic character could be see clearly." There is really an immense difference in providing support for the battle group from behind front lines, and personally fighting the awakened beings. Furthermore if there are lower rankings in a higher ranking team, the high ranked will be hard pressed to fight even more so. Naturally that becomes much harsher as well. There is a bigger burden of responsibility."

Flora pieced it together as she spoke in a quiet yet grave tone as she voiced her findings. "So in other words what Miria is trying to achieve with her choice of teams is to gain a routine in order to combat the awakened beings, and to raise the higher rankings proficiently. In other words to raise the groups war potential, isn't that right Miria?" The ranked eight explained as the entire battalion of hybrid female Yoma talked to each other on the rather crude, and underlying plan that their leader had chosen from them. It was logically in theory a prosperous strategy but however there was a flaw, the perception in among the ranks of usage of that very same plan itself.

"Whatever this battle was any number of people could've been killed. That it was an overbearing way of handling things doesn't change a damned thing." Udine remarked annoyed as she grumbled out the location of the armor replacements as various others assisted the wounded Tina, along with her comrade got Yuma to her feet to rest at an Inn. The four who sworn their oath held talks about the situation at hand though Helen brought up a particular subject that caused the four to consider intently on where exactly a certain black coated man was.

"Anyone_ not _notice the heartless cold bastard_ not_ fighting with the teams a while ago?" Helen asked annoyed as she didn't spot the human in their general vicinity, Deneve, and Clare along with Jean held no answers but Miria enlightened the curious woman. " She spotted Kenji as he just was observing the battle over head on the neighboring structures. "The man was just standing there, never making a move or an effort to assist us nor the awakened beings." The ranked six watched the roofs glancing to see if the man in subject was nearby but no sight was visible of him.

"I'm now assuming he isn't working with that Abyssal of the West the Clare mentioned he had contacted to which I'm assuming he discovered her location by accident. Something is not right about that scenario else why would he traveling north, he would likely stay in the west to be well more suited to combat with his employer or master for the matter." Deneve spoke up, "So what is that man then, does he work for the organization?" she inquired to which Clare answered immediately, "Absolutely false, my caretaker Rubul attempted to convince Kenji to join the ranks so he's more along an enigma of sorts. His motives I don't have a slightest indication if it he were to be hostile or ally." The forty seventh warrior sighed as the man was just more trouble than his mystical outlook as his monotone voice irked her to no end especially last night when she had invited him to their reunion of sorts.

"He's a third party for whatever purpose I do not know. For which that concerns me more than anything, an unknown enigma I cannot predict." The proclamation made the four ever more wary, and cautious of the quiet human who had not provoked them yet had worked into their subconscious as his monotone voice could be felt at its chilliest of depths.

The sun peaked from the clouds as Miria commented in a distant gaze, "Using the desperate strength of criminals to cut a path of survival with brute force, that is the last shred of hope we have left." As they watched the sun was obscured by the blackened storm once more. The war had just begun its final descent into the black pit of hell, death, and agony. Their rest would be needed.

**- The Next Night -**

Kenji was walking down the streets, he was in more literal terms quiet as the dead. He couldn't say a word on his thoughts now, or more so by extension what his friend Tina would say. It was time to go, and from what he could imagine time was against him on the matter. He sighed deeply as it hurt honestly to leave but he had his goals set, and ready to achieve it. The search for Isley the Abyssal One of the North would challenging as he had little direction in which way to search for him. Logically the Abyssal was at his base of operations somewhere in the direction those three other awakened one came from in the first place. It didn't eat him alive in a sense as he shook his head as the true reason was him just leaving.

"_C'mon there's no point in saying, you need to move on. You've done it before, and you could do it again._" the mental support didn't make things any easier to the reference of killing his former Konoha shinobi when he deflected away from the village years ago. The images of him slaughtering the Rookie Gennin that he grew up with were forever etched into his head, as his eyes then recorded their faces of horror, rage, and betrayal. The dead in a way wanted their revenge by plaguing him nightly ever since he met Tina, and it was growing to be annoying. The images were just the past, and forever the past as he stepped past an empty buiding that the people there fled.

This was another sign that the invasion was near, the whole populace of Pieta were evacuated to another city to the south as the Claymores pressured them to move quickly. He was the only full human left within the walls as the wind blew fiercously, it was like the environment was giving him a sign to stay. He smiled grimly, not even the spirits of the heavens could get him to stay as the so called "Child of Destiny" would change the world for the better. Oh yes the Toads were right in predicting him to change the world, just not in some prosperous sort of way for anyone. It was war, destruction, famine, and pretty much all the darker effects the elemental nations witnessed during the hunts of the Jinchuuriki from the villages.

He could remember his own Biju being extracted, the entire ritual was put back for months, and months for him specifically. Madara's terms of the deal with him in joining his quest to raze Konoha to the ground had an ultimatum. It was this, as Kenji remembered his own words to the former Uchiha Clan Head. "_Extract the Kyuubi from me, make me live past it, and you have your long sought weapon_." The expression on the elder man's eye was comical as it narrowed dangerously at him then, though with two Mangekyo Sharingan users it was a standoff to the other. The blood of the brothers from the "Father" of modern Ninjutsu of the Rikudo Sennin did make their presences known to fight. In the end the elder Sharingan agreed reluctantly as he had one of the greatest Ninja's at the time under his command, well another great ninja that followed similar objectives. All in all, it was pain, and agony for what he experienced getting the Fox out of him. It was utterly hell, and he knew whatever his body had, his soul or what not was gone. Partially gone as some things just seemed to be worthless in his eyes now, friendship was one but it seemed it was coming back with a vengeance.

Moving on through the streets Kenji felt the chilling touch of the wind brush against him, it was calming him down. The cold cooled his blood as images just kept appearing from the past he had to focus on the present for now. Shaking his head he moved steadily across the streets pondering on the information he had gathered from everything. For one Isley's movement was something that had too many possibilities to track or know of. Why was he moving, and where? Could it be possible he was moving to conquer Pieta, no that was weak minded. Riful hinted Isley wanted the South for his woman apparently, and that right there was the only motive he could guess correctly.

So he had the direction, or at least something to go on as he looked to the darkened skies as if searching for someone, or more specifically his summon. Rei was around in the air, along with a transformed clone he set up after the skirmish between the three awakened ones with the Claymores. The duo were both due to return to him soon as he rolled his neck cracking the joints out of their frozen states. This war in the north now was truly going to become a massacre as the organization was very clever, and ambitious to have their resources drained from this. If they lost a good portion of their combat forces troublemakers or not then what could they possibly be planning? Something was amiss in this, and it made him very antsy at best. When he had little to go on about some party with little information it was near impossible to predict them at all. Though he could give them a similar aspect to the "Ne", or root in Konoha.

Kenji blinked as his raven clone revealed the most disturbing news he had gained since arriving in an area. The army of awakened beings was on the move, steady, and unrelenting as due to visibility issues the amount of the marching faction was neither to be not scoffed nor be simple minded about. The dark moving shapes had numbered to be over two dozen. Twenty four awakened against twenty four able bodies' warriors, and one heavily wounded Miss Yuma. The odds were simple to conclude, this so called battle, this campaign to prevent the awakened from entering the southern reaches of the continent was about to be the massacre.

The Massacre of Pieta, the news would be likely assumed in the Organization if basing their interests similar to Root in his own was so simple to believe the battle was to be lost so easily but he knew with Captain Miria at the helm of the defensive forces of the Claymores they would likely put up a brief resistance to the oncoming tides of hostiles. Unless he stayed which he was forcing himself to move on. Everyone one from his clones limited senses could estimate not a single being was under Kage level at all. Although control of their power was varied the possibilities of victory were remote at best, fortunate was bleak for this desolate city in the north. His own interests had to be accounted for as he leaped from the center of the square onto a lone road heading to the gates.

Walking as at his usual pace with his hands in his coat pockets he saw endless black, darkness as the light from inside soon to be destroyed structures a sense of familiarity struck him in the aches of his chest. This was how he had found his daughter…taken from him in the amiss of an invasion during the Chunnin Exams with Suna attacking the Leaf with Oto. It was utterly a warzone as he fought tooth, and nail for his daughter who he adopted to push past his limits for her, and her was his daughter, his responisbility to be look after to care for her. It was his turn to be normal, to feel human to have emotions so easily it hurt to see anyone else have them.

"I grow up as the martyr of fear, loathing, hate, and for what? They do this to make a monster which tries to find its way in the world? She was that, and they took her away from me." That was his thoughts after her death, her blood was on his homes floor. His home, and with her throat slashed across her neck. Kenji, no he Naruto Namikzae had tears spilling over his cheeks that day. He just mourned her death, burying her far from the village as the Civilian Council much to the shame of the Shinobi would not allow her to rest in the cemetery in Konoha, so that just sealed the fate of the village in stone. His comrades wanted to assist him but he pushed them away with a maddening gaze of the Mangekyo Sharingan which was unlocked from all the anger, and suffering he yelled to the heavens. Everyone feared him after that display much to his clinical pleasure.

Naruto's footsteps echoed off the walls around him as he came to a bend turning for the gates of the city. He kept remembering that day, it had hurt him so deeply, physically and mentally it notched a wound that possibility if not ever would heal. His own soul was cut in more ways than a mortal man such as he was…well partially mortal in a sense as the road he took filled with darkness, and death. Especially that encounter with sperm donor he had sickly nicknamed his parent, that pathetic excuse of a man who condemned an_ innocent child_ at the hands of a village he believed, he _assumed_ could view him as a _hero_. The mere thoughts brought back the cold rage as he met that man face to face, and sliced his arteries from his neck _clean _apart.

"_Minato, father. You were a fool in believing in that sickening village you called a home for us. I'll never forgive you, and never will I forgive you for the death of your granddaughter. I hope you rot in the Shingami's stomach for all eternity you ignorant shit_." Anger was just devouring him inside out as Naurto took a breath to calm himself, trying to slowly rest the damned man again once more. He had the pleasure to kill his Chakra memory once, and if he could do it again he would most definitely. As his anger stretched his senses out, and he stopped. Someone was behind him, tailing him to the exit of the gates.

Naruto stopped as he was a good distance away from the gates to the roads beyond in the snowy wasteland as a familiar scent, and demonic signature reached his mind. "Miss Tina, having a pleasant evening?" he asked plainly turning around to the ranked forty six appeared in front of him as she had tracked him from the town square her features were angry, shocked, and more evidently the hurt in her eyes, it was those eyes he had seen in so many as what he had become. It was all he needed to harden his heart to reveal the faces he thought of just know before sighing deeply.

"So you're leaving now." She stated as the man did not answer but from her experience in dealing with him she knew the response. "Why Kenji…why didn't you help us last night! Why, what was the reason so many were wounded, so many…that could have been prevented!" she accused as the wind blew her hair back fiercely as Naruto, or Kenji merely looked up to speak over the wind, in the same voice. With so little care for anyone that the Claymore had found to be mystical was now going to reveal her fears.

"I have no reason to stay, nor do I care about this so called war. I have no reason to fight." The words struck the Claymore in her heart as she once earlier on considered the man to be a saddened being that had lost everything, and was attracted to him honestly at his first meeting. She was awed at how he held himself, almost a pacifist but deceptively cunning to finish his enemies as he had assuming in her mind "rescued" her from being killed off that Yoma. The way how he controlled the demon so predictably, so…perfect she wanted to have an air of power of such rank. Why couldn't he stay to help them, to be human for once after his own child's death. it was like witnessing an official from the organization so called, and inhumane without a reason to them.

She spoke her voice quivered, "Then why? Why did lead me to assume you were so different, a human one of the few to willing help us, our kind who are scorned in saving the rest of them. Please tell me our friendship was not for waste." Her voice was hurt in all depths as the woman's eyes held the basic preparation for tears, how unfortunate for her to hear his cold yet honest truth of her position to him. She was a mere asset, nothing more but to gain information about her organization, and her kind. That was what Naruto kept telling himself, but it was the raw emotion that made his own face lighten. It was the same as his first betrayal to his so called "friends". It hurt honestly, and his next words just sealed the spike in his chest.

"I merely met you by chance, and it was a good opportunity to get an insight to the Claymores. I simply manipulated you, gaining all I could from the organization in short you were an asset. Nothing more, and nothing less Forty six." The wind howled as the veil of the man who once Tina considered to be "crush" or "friend" was instantly shattered as tears spilled down her cheeks as the icy chilled was paled to the cold reality of the man using her as a tool, not as a being to feel, to think, and to be what she wanted to be. The words stung as her legs trembled as the truth of his reasoning was unveiled. She cried as this was more hurting than the looks of her family as they saw her a year after her joining the organization, it hurt so much as her hands clenched as the tears dripped onto the unforgiving frozen snow.

"I can imagine it's very difficult to conceive, but deception is what makes an individual to be truly…heartless." She spoke through her tears as she heard the man walk around her, as he got closer yet so far away it tore at her heart to scream at him for being such a bastard yet she still had questions for him. "How wise of you to realize it far too late" Naruto spoke flatly as if impatient to move on as he stood at the side of the crying Claymore. His Sharingan was active keeping the memory as yet another reminder he was a monster now, and before.

"Then why me, was it because I held feelings for you, or was I just some poor hybrid you thought it was amusing to toy with." She snarled out angrily as she looked at him as her eyes had turned into slits, but the man merely glanced at her.

"It's more of the latter number forty six, you were an ideal opportunity to gain knowledge about the lands, and the location of the village made my fortunate patience rewarded. Using you as an intriguing source as your curiosity was the most gullible aspect about your personality. To solve a puzzle you must discover its origins to unravel its rewards, you were merely a fill in the blank." Naruto's voice was constricting the last vestiges of humanity she held so dear, the trusting of someone normal in the world was not possible, gods did it hurt so much, it was like someone stabbing you through the chest. She cried more as she heard him walk away, seemingly forever as he murmured, This is where you'll see me again, alive. Have a nice death, forty six." He intoned grimly before he moved on, although Tina regained her voice as it cracked when she looked at him before her words struck something that should not have brought to the surface.

If it was one thing to talk about his daughter's death he allowed it. When someone questioned in any shape or form he loved her with all his heart, she was the anchor he had to be normal in a world of hate, and death. She was everything he wasn't, innocent, happy, a prankster, and soft at heart. Naruto was none of this, and he wanted to have that once more but to say he never loved her, used her as some "thing" that was what pissed him off to no end.

"Why are you so heartless if you are human…so cold, did the death of your daughter create the man I see in front of me, or did you wish for her death so that you could become this, this….mo-" Her statement was brought to an abrupt end as his head turned so quickly that his neck cracked before he vanished as a shock wave of power of sorts blew away the snow falling around them, and on the ground as a massive six meter circumference ensnared them. Naruto had his hand crush the wind pipe of the Claymore as her gasping sounds made him lift her up several feet. His arms were on full adrenaline, and he breathed out in hiss of rage.

Tina gasped as she smashed against the stone granite on one of the buildings to the left of her as his hand was grasping her neck. The force behind it was staggering as she choked from the pressure, as both her hands fought to breathe though Naruto's voice for once broke the illusion of him being emotionless as anger, rage, and agony of loss of a loved one came unfolding after suppressing them for so long.

"Don't you even dare finish that statement else I will kill you were you stand!" he hissed out as he clenched the neck of the woman as he rose her higher against the wall before her eyes widened as Yoki swirled around her as the slits of the Yoma peered into his veil." I loved my daughter so much, so much that a man before placed his bare _shred of loyalty_ to a village that he had _hated_ so much of his being! A village that condemned an innocent child of his happiness, sadness, his right to _**LIVE**_, his right to become _**NORMAL**_! His _**fucking right to be HUMAN**_!" he raised his voice to the high heavens as his hand trembled from the sheer rampant feelings that were an inferno within his soul, mind, and body.

It was the eyes he remembered, before his eyes were torn from their sockets. All the hate, loathing, and the pity from some of the shinobi that watched over him. That was the life of a Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice as it was. He was ignorant of the killing emotions in the civilians, as hundreds of shinobi gave their lives against the mightiest Biju that had never reached their village in the first place. They blamed him, and it was due to the penalty of death did they falter to succeed. It didn;t last as his eyes were torn, and his view on the village shattered much to the elder Kage Sarutobi's fears. The Son of the Yellow Flash was an enemy that could not be swayed to be at peace. Naruto shut his eyes hissing out every world as his whole being wished to kill this woman for saying such arrogant assumptions. What did she know he roared out!

"That child had experienced far more than a family scorning their offspring for vengeance; I walked that path from the very beginning of her death, from the beginning as my sight became the demon of that village that robbed me of own eyes. Ripping them from my very sockets I became something they had feared for so long, I became an emotionless, cold, intelligent, and most of all…" he whispered into her ear as he leaned against her, "I became most of all a living breathing efficient**_ killing machine_**. I was… and still am a monster that would pale to the comparison of what you considered to be monsters, these soft Yoma." His tone was raging as he drew out a kunai before launching it against a lone alley where the weapon nicked the cheek of Miria as she stepped out watching this interaction with wariness as the darker side of Naruto revealed itself as he spoke coldly to her.

"Captain Miria, it would be wise of you to stand back or I will kill this woman before moving on."Naruto's cold warning of him killing Tina, her comrade made the ranked six on edge as something powerful was emitting from the man. If she could see his eyes they had to something filled with grief, sadness, anger, and most of all the insanity. This man was insane due to his voice just switching from an emotional to this apathetic thing. It was something that should never exist since it caused her to wince as watched the man lift her subordinate against the wall as he pressed more onto her wind pipe constricting the life out of her.

"You tell me Tina, you fucking tell me what should I become then! I placed the last hope of me becoming normal, becoming human for the love of my daughter I had shown to a village, to be proven to them that I was loyal only due to her living in that wretched place. How was I rewarded?_**HER DEATH**_, they made their choice of _**KILLING A CHILD,**_ barely more than ten!" he leaned against her as the emotions were swelling up in him as his vision faded as his eyes stung from the cold as warmth was around his sight. His eyes blurred much to his surprise before he calmed himself down more, trying to listen to this woman's answer else he would crush her throat now. It didn't matter to what anyone thought, this was something he killed for. He killed many for less than questioning him, and angering him beyond belief.

"Fucking tell me what I am then?" he spoke once without his insanity gripping his mind. His hand loosened more as Tina struggled to say a word, before listening to hear what her answer was as she looked at him with eyes of compassion rather than anger or sadness as it stunned him. "If…you were a monster then would one have tears shedding for the grief, and love of his daughter?" as water stains dripped onto the chin area as she saw Naruto was crying he was not heartless, but shutting his own heart to any who care for him as the man released her before walking away to the gates.

Naruto himself placed a hand to wipe the tears dripping from his cheeks, as the water was warm, and salty without a doubt. He clenched his eyes shut, as the burning hurt wouldn't go away no matter what he did. He needed to leave, to get away from this, as it was ripping him apart. Tina tried to approach him but a sudden gust of wind blew her back as she witnessed her friend, her crush, and her hope merely look back at them as water stained his veil. He gave one warning to them, and just one.

"The awakened army will arrive in under ten minutes….you won't survive the night." As he vanished in a swirling vortex of snow as Miria got Tina to her feet as she stared at the spot where the human, not the monster the human Kenji Saito had fled the city, or she hoped that he would help them, help them survive, and defeat the oncoming onslaught of awakened beings. She rushed with her Captain to rally the fellow of her kin, and comrades to fight. The War had begun with the tears of sorrow spilling first before the pain of blood.

"_**End of the Northern Campaigns Act II"**_

**Author's Note: Well I have to admit the wait for this chapter was a mix of me studying for my exams, a few personal issues, and among other things a real nasty power outage where I live. I can't really say much more than that about the update time frame. I'm getting very irritated with editing this chapter, and the next one definitely. I can say once all this monotone junk, or the big words that don't make sense will be done in two chapters. I hope as I can clarify these chapters up to the past the Finale of the Northern Campaigns were written well before the reviews ever spoke their opinions in the first chapter or so. Maybe it's because I was feverish to write who knows, and now I'm using bits of critic advice that point out to me. So it's helping a lot honestly.**

**Still there are some reviews, and PM's that discredit this fic so I have a few opinions as to why they do this. Maybe they think this story is bad, or inferior to what they seen I don't know. This story will never be perfect, nor will it be the epitome for others to follow. Call it a pitiful excuse, or some bull crap but I got nothing to say about using it. Maybe some people want this story to be excellent, trying to get me to open up per say. I notice it's the same PM's from other author's who are saying "disliking" elements I made in this story, so be it. It's called fanfiction, and anything goes. I mean there are other stories out there that are probably dozens of times worse then this one supposedly. Basically to the Critics its all great advice, but to those critics that are repetitive that seem to like to have a whip to spilt my back open back off. If you think, no ask yourself can you come up with something much better? If you can I will delete this story off the site if I'm so "bad" at writing.**

**To those critics that do this, and offer their opinion in a professional manner like for say, "**Randoh**". A recent author clearly voiced his "dislike" kindly, with an example, and said he was done with reading this story. Those types of things I enjoy a lot, I give my appreciation to the user for his or her review. Least the user is honest, and it's not to the general review populace, its the same people on my PM's that annoy me. So if he tunes in again which is unlikely I hope he reads this and I thank you for that review "**Randoh**".  
**

** Again I don't know but if people dislike the story so much, then stop reading. Leave this to those who want to read this, and find out what happens. I can't offer much more I'm afraid.**

**Now onto the story, which us moving onto the explosive confrontation between Naruto, and Tina. I wanted to get the whole mask thing dropped, it was raw emotion that the man had against the village for taking away everything from him. Let me speak on this, Naruto lost his "eyes" from some hate ridden shinobi who I will explain in much later chapters about that night. I can hint it's next to the Uchiha Massacre, or it's partially linked to this. Naruto resented the village, no matter what the Toads did (Jiraya) preached about their views on the world Naruto has the revenge in his heart. It's eerie like Sasuke, or more along the lines the same as they both lost their families to the concept, "For the Greater Good of the Village". All in all the same with one fundamental flaw, The Uchiha were rebelling, and Naruto's Adopted Daughter was killed due to political fears influencing the Jinchuuriki. More on that later in the story as I come around with him giving details out on his past to the selected "Girl" in the Polls.**

**The Poll itself closes next chapter so if you want to vote go quick, before I shut it down. Although I will say the poll after the "pairing" will get people thinking very thoughtfully on what to expect. Essentially your going to pick basically one of many paths onto this story. Oh boy I really want to see someone say "Omg, no way." about the poll when it comes out in Oh three chapters I hope, maybe two.  
**

**Ok with that said, I will also hint the Finale ends with a bang. Now I have to go off to write on probably my greatest story on this sight, and that's where quality is made up off. It's a pain honestly, and well hoped this satisfied your wait for the Warrior of the Red Dawn.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"_**The Northern Campaigns Act III"**_

Naruto Namikaze sat among the ruined carnage in the city of Pieta. He watched impassively the siege from dozens of awakened beings, as they came in waves The first wave supported half the amount of the full army on approach, as the teams Miria created were all being overwhelmed too quickly. He could guess their time of survival was in mere hours, as he sighed deeply his chest hurting. The pain was like a kunai impaled where his heart was, it dulled into a mere cold feeling. He hated the feeling as his eyes stung as tears were stung from the unmerciful winds in the city. Breathing erratically Naruto glared at nothing as his eyes burned with an intensity to destroy everything, and anything. It was Amaterasu, the eternal black flames of the sun as it wished to consume all of the area around him to appease it's casters rage inside.

What set him on edge was Tina, gods the woman was too naive for her own good. She believed he was good, she believed he wasn't a monster yet he was. Naruto would remember the impact, the sheer horrors he inflicted on everyone who thought he was a friend, a friend to them betraying his own home to avenge his daughter. It was a reason so sorrowing, yet so he knew he wanted the will to destroy the child's murderers. The politics of a village that scorned him and it was passed into a fatal mistake for his adopted offspring. His Emiko, his one reason that kept him "normal" for once in his life. He sighed deeply as biting stings of agony just ripped into his chest as his teeth clenched together. The fire in his eyes were so close to release he needed to calm down, some way!

His breathing quickened as his fist tightened as all the pent up rage, sorrow, misery, happiness, and hell basically anything he suppressed to have a calm exterior snapped! His fist smashed into the a stone smoke stack shattering it into dozens of pieces, as rocks flew onto the road below. Naruto was breathing deeply trying to rid of the emotion clouding his thoughts, it was pathetic to succumb to them so far into his life. He could do better, and would! Tears slid down his cheeks still as he fell to a knee, and his left hand covered the only part of the body giving him grief. His eyes as he cried softly to himself trying to stop the flow from the past, it was the past, and forever would be. It still hurt agonizing, trying to suppress all of his emotions, it was inhumanely possible given the fact all humans, or half breed alike needed emotion to live.

"_Naruto, if there's no escape around you. If there's any form of overwhelming obstacle, the first step is to calm the mind. Meditate, and reflect on the possibilities to drive past it._" the whispered words of Itachi Uchiha crept into his mind, and he felt the cool placating man appeared before him. Naruto blinked looking up from his covered hand, as the teen ANBU Captain looked stoically as he ever was. Calming himself the Namikaze got his legs folded as the memories of his first lessons dominated his fundamental way of the shinobi. It was all due to his sensei, Itachi who offered the best "efficient" method of calming yourself. In fact the elder teen back then when he was a student under him, was amazing. Itachi had some unnatural switch to mask his emotions, and Naruto himself had to center himself to mirror the Sharingan Master.

His emotions were rampant once again as the grief of losing his one tie to normal presiding was lost ever seemingly intensified. Tina's words shook him to the core as they had mirrored hers so many years ago on that rainy street on that unseeingly life changing moment. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself but the smell of destruction around voiced to use this conflict to douse the flames of blood, vengeance, and grief as he needed something, anything to focus his attention on. Concentrating as his teacher before him, Itachi Uchiha had condensed his mind into focusing on one objective to clear his mind, as memories used as an indicator went through the most tranquil moments to calm his beating heart.

Naruto focused on the first time of meeting his daughter soon to be adopted under his name a few months after wards, and her orphaned runaways he had dubbed her few friends that stood around him. Back then his daughter wasn't alone, she had friends, or more like street experienced children in the leaf village. No matter what the place was in the world, orphaned children were massed anywhere if one looked clearly. Konoha was no different as his daughter Emiko's friends brought him, not that he admitted it with a smile, to being normal. He had a purpose, love his daughter, and cherish her friends to protect them enough. She much to his wince wasn't the only fatally killed child that day, it was four other children as well. All slain in his apartment complex, the one place he gave them a safe "haven" was destroyed with the blood of innocents. He snarled out unexpectedly as he wanted to kill those "advisers" to Hizuren Sarutobi damn them all to hell. Danzou Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, they were the reason why he, along with Sasuke hated the village so much.

It was said that the youngest, and only survivor of the Uchiha was insane from the mental trauma that Itachi Uchiha the elder brother gave to him. It was so far from the truth from those three in particular it was sickening, and the illusion was cracked from when that said "Massacre" of the Uchiha helped the Namikaze out. Naruto could feel his sensei tremble at seeing his only student have his eyes torn out as he completed his mission as it was the cover for anyone to hurt the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails. Betrayal was inflicted on the ANBU Captain he broke his agreement partially with Madara who assisted him in killing the Uchiha clan on that night. Only Danzou, and the advisers gave consent to exterminate the clan as Hizuren tried desperately to plead with the clan in avoiding the rebellion. Both he, and Itachi wished that were true years later when they met once more.

Naruto kept calm as he remembered the feeling of seeing with his new eyes in the hospital after Itachi transplanted them from Shisui Uchiha, and from some other clan member,or more specfically Itachi's lover. The reason why Itachi had one eye was that Madara gave him it as the "reminder" to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, as for the left eye was given to Danzou Shimura commander of the "Ne" Faction of ANBU. So Naruto in fact had the eyes of two Uchiha in his eyes essentially giving him his will to gain power to fight the village much to the despair the Third Hokage saw. Naruto valued his sight, and senses from that point on never relaxing anywhere or near anyone ever. It was survival of the fittest, and he would gain his revenge on the one who took his original eyes. Though what made him value this memory was Itachi's warning, or the so called "advice" to his student after the eyes were placed in his sockets.

"_Always__ remember this Naruto, never believe anything without searching what is underneath. Always expect everything to have an insight beyond it's origin._" It was a cryptic message to not fully trust the village, or anyone with foreseeing the reasons why it came to be. It proved helpful after his departure of the village years later, and it gave voice to begin his quest of vengeance on Konoha. Shaking his head off those more painful thoughts he went back to the original reason, his daughter, and her friends. Their laughter in his apartment, the small card games, the brief times of training them, watching them grow into his own legacy. He smiled sadly as his eyes watered, the peace of his heart found at last after some time.

It was around this group called a family. Truly, honestly it was greatest happiness he held before blocking out all sounds from the war around him. As the voice of the young child filled his ears, the laughter, the sheer happiness caused him to cry as the surreal feeling coursed through him. Tears silently went down his cheeks onto his veil as he ushered out all the pain he had pent up inside of him, as the anger subsided once more to let the tears of sorrow, and loss take a hold because of that wretched shallow sighted place that wished to see him dead, or their living weapon. His tears slowly spilled out as he paned trying as he did calming himself as reached under his veil wiping the water from his face as he redirected to the events of the how the battle began. It was so damned frustrating to relive through this all again, this was in the past not the present!

Naruto sat on some perch high above the soon to be war zone below him, reflecting on what he had leaned from his time here. What caused him to be here he didn't know why, after all he walked down the path of darkness. Proving to nearly lose his humanity as most on this world would be shocked, and horrified at the things he had commuted. As the avenger of the Shinobi world. Well he wasn't the only "Avenger", Sasuke was his own brother in his own right just not in blood. The two he admitted to be brotherly towards one another once realizing they had "similar" goals to destroy Konoha. One wanted revenge on the Clan of Damned Souls, the other the enraging inferno over a child's blood in his home, and the two formed the duo of death to the leaf. Sighing calmly his thoughts came together finally after the brief lapse of insanity just now. It was due to the ANBU Code entrenched into his mind from Itachi, codenamed Weasel in the ANBU Corps. A calm mind under fire, and ambush from any hostile was the main one he abide by forever more.

It was time to see what Tina meant to him, not to his goal, not to his logical "assets" what she meant to him, alone! Breathing deeply his body calmed down enough for him to smile before he realized his thoughts on the woman, the woman who wished to be with him so much that it caused him to agonize over now. "You're such a troublesome woman, Tina." he whispered a well favorite quotation from the Genius Shikamaru Nara, a well respected strategist in his own right. Naruto remembered killing him to save Hidan, much to the Jashinist's "cursing" about the mission. Shame he saw the life flee from the Nara's eyes at the shock, horror, and fear in them. He moved to Tina once more, and her words. Why did it seem they hinted at something to move on, and it was driving him crazy in a sense.

The Namikaze wondered why Tina had affected him so, so deeply hurt by the accusation that he had never loved his daughter, she was the one he owed his sanity too for a brief time, and he had repaid her at the cost of him failing, failing to stop some Assassin he did not know of slitting the child when awaiting his return from the Chunin Exams in his home. The other of the runaway friends lived in his complex of apartments, they were not spared as their bodies mingled in each individual room throats slit. He remembered each of their faces, the friends of his daughter defiant in death as they did not fear the assassin as the weapon went through their flesh like butter. The most grueling of that event was the carving of "Demon kin" was engraved into the arms of the children that were living happily under his wing. A village that kills its own offspring to merely hurt him for becoming what they did not want, being a normal shinobi but they, that fucking sickening council of elders wanted him to be their living weapon.

The Son of the Yellow Flash, and the most powerful kunoichi from a foreign land Kushina Uzumaki, and container of the mightiest walking disaster in the history of his lands all rolled up into one package of power incarnated. Such fools to believe they could make him submit to them, no he fought on to gain happiness but to become in what they had feared…a living machine of destruction aiming for their heads after that massive release of chakra after discovering the blood of his own daughter. The diagram of the leaf symbol was drawn in blood several feet away as she told him of her killer, the village hidden in the leaves. The most enraging sight that he openly howled to the skies to the gods that he wished for him endure the suffering, and let his own daughter live without interference had failed to be recognized. The sight of "Demon Offspring" en-carved on the chest of his little girl was the breaking point for him to endure no longer, the monster had been unleashed.

So for once the fate of being the supposed "savior" of his generation was turned into the "Destroyer" of the world. He sighed before looking up to see multiple awakened beings killed off as the Claymores fought valiantly as he sensed Tina's Yoki signature within proximity of Captain Miria's, both fighting to the end as they prolonged the tide. He knew that this battle was going to end in a massacre for the defenders, they lacked the maneuverability to attack from multiple fronts, and they the lacked firepower to push back the awakened beings as they could always swarm through the shattered walls unleashing their power.

Now was Tina his friend, the only friend he made from here? No it was more then that, it had to be, was she falling for him? Him, the feared unknown on this land, trying to find out who he truly was now? It was all layered with questions as Naruto could only detect the teams being slaughtered around him. He had little time to decide as the team he realized, Veronica's were under attack from something. Something that made shivers crawl up his spine in that adrenaline rush of battle, a worthy foe was approaching, and it was picking off the strongest of the claymore. He had to move soon of else, Tina...she would die. There was no other option as he forcefully calmed down to find out anything about Tina. Why did she match with him so, so natural it was irritating to discover this! She was just like his daughter.."_No!_" He opened his eyes as ghostly images of his daughter, and Tina appearing side by side. It was just too surreal.

Tina was so much like his own, daughter that the only different was the age, and physical appearances yet they reflected each other it was drastically astonishing. The same personality to believe that anyone was the same despite in what they did, how they acted they were all the same by blood. They were normal, no matter how much the individual did what action he had been taught that the most complex of coverings was held by a simple knot to keep it together. His daughter was the one that kept him sane, kept him from becoming for a while the cold killer he had become once to bring his fires of vendetta against the village hidden in the leaves, slaughtering innocents that went on with their lives happily because he was dead. The demon spawn of the village dead, the same that begged for mercy when came upon them using the very famous bloodlines of foundation to destroy its roots, the Uchiha, and Senju descendant. How ironic sworn enemies allying to destroy the very same foundation the two used as a peaceful resolution to end the rivalry. His attention went back to the battle in front of him, as yet another awakened being fell to the onslaught to the ever vigilant Claymores that fought every step, every meter toward the center of Pieta.

It wouldn't last despite the claymore's fighting to the last man, well technically women but the time for amusement was not right. He had to make a decision on what to do now, he had a clear window to escape the city undetected, and forever have the shadows to assist him. He would be the shadow of death, once more though. Naruto's eyes winced as the fear from the elemental nations back tracked over to his memories as he was the Death God in a sense now. He was one of the greatest shinobi to ever walk the Elemental Nations, and add the fact he had an agonizing past was the kicker. He was something unstoppable as the only person he thought now could stop him was the Jyuubi, the Rikudo Sage, maybe Madara if it went to Sharingan duels, and his own self. Then again he wasn't thinking to seriously on the matter, and something pressing was gnawing on him even now.

It was those three from earlier that the claymore's killed, those were merely scouts which meant the amount of demonic energy they had was low compared to the main force of the awakened beings approaching the city. It wasn't the fact he could kill them, it was how he would kill them that made him sigh tiredly. If he relieved too much then questions, suspicion, and likely fear again would follow in his wake. Sometimes it was best to remain from the side, and the open was the scape goat in a sense. Any powerful figure in the open light was a figure, and the one from the shadows controlled all the open light had. The Akatsuki was a prime example on that mark, and even Konoha itself. The Hokage was "advised" by the council, and Madara controlled the Akatsuki through Pein himself, or Nagato as his real name.

Still what came to mind was tactics, and he had quite a few to use if he wished to implement them into the battle. It would save, Tina hopefully but what made him stop was why? Why was even considering this, considering a risk to his own life which now he could survive longer. What was causing him to question so much of his fundamental beliefs as a bitter sting reached his eyes. It was all so pathetic as he had control, he had power, and he had enough common sense to leave now! Clenching his teeth Naruto looked to the skies, trying to ignore the amount of destruction around him. The sound of swords clashing, yelling, screaming pains, and the fear was palpable. However something made Naruto look to the western skies as something massive entered the battle.

This Awakened One's energy was amazing well strong, and under pinpoint control. There was a possibility it was Isley, but something made him make that notion a false hope. It wasn't the Abyssal one as Riful from an example was one to stay hidden till absolutely necessary to fight, and he knew she was something to be cautious of anyways. So if it wasn't the Sliver Haired King of the North then who was it, and was this person a threat to the Claymores. Frowning Naruto sat crossed legged before stretching his chakra pulse wave to shoot across the city, and the answer made him shiver in anticipation. The amount of Yoki was insane, and it was close to an Abyssal one but not so. He smiled as this was the tide the Claymores would be slaughtered against. They couldn't live beyond several hours with this lone being here now.

The blond felt his chest pang in cold hurt, as despite his appearance, and attitude to social conversations he could feel the guilt. He felt the sorrow, and apathetic foreshadowing of death it was all the same. He wanted to fight with the Claymores but it was better to move on to survive longer. He could possibly find the Abyssal Ones later, but what then? Was there any reason for him to do anything? What good was power if you had no goal, or ambition to use it for? It was the never ending notion of being a human, and it was something he lost from years ago. The ability to move on forward past your goal, to plan a head. What good was it?

Naruto exhaled as the warm misty breathe from his lungs dissipated into frosty mists, as they went into the night. The Snow blanked his coat as he stood up to rid himself of the icy element as he needed to move for several moments to bring him on what path to choose from this very location. His decision would impact his goals for good or worse pending if he found the situations, or circumstances to meet his own interests. It was such a troublesome thing to reflect on, and it was beginning to be difficult. He racked the sides of doing something for the women fighting for their lives, and what was the point of it? Even if Tina was like Emiko they weren't the same, and he could go on about what they had in common. However why should he do it?

Though with so little time before his position was spotted by an awakened or Claymore he likely had much less than he predicted. The layout of the war zone was moving into his desolate section of Pieta, and that was limited to only a few streets before one of the demons brought the conflict upon him literally.

The blond made his decision, and looked to the gates in the east. His head lowered as the wind howled, as if voicing from the heavens to remain. He stopped as something came to him suddenly, and it was the thing that he had failed. He failed this promise from the one person he loved so sincerely, so protective of it caused his mouth to agape before looking to the skies once more. His veil flailed in the wind. His mind brought up one particular memory that had granted him humane emotions for once in many nights as he closed his eyes at the conversation he held with her, his daughter on that night.

**-Memory-**

_Naruto was carrying a sleeping if not, a barely awake girl in his arms as she rested against his chest, her small body breathing so calmly, so secure in the arms of her adopted father as it were. He looked at the stares that the villagers gave him and the demon "spawns" offspring as the rumor around the civilians hissed as he passed. Such arrogance, and hatred he had longed to strike at them though his daughter prevented him from doing so, as she on occasion stood up to dozens swarming him at the park where other children went to socialize. His own adopted child was shunned as he was, it was sickening to him to see that hatred of his own flesh onto the child who barely had an indication of what lay inside him. His apartment complex was occupied by himself, his daughter, and her small group of the runaway orphans who did not want to wait for adulthood in so many years. They wished to be free as Kenji was, the thoughts were admirable but his "freedom" was the curse of hatred, anger, and sorrow daily. The only thing she had were runaway friends that even now lived with him. He smiled bitterly at the villages view on children.  
_

_He walked in through his door as it was Spartan in appearance with the small kitchen, the table few chairs along its rim, he held a bath room with a simple bathtub. It had also included a small sink with a mirror hung over its place, and there was a stand in shower in the far corner of its symmetry. He had two bedrooms though he rarely used his as he always was awake guarding over his beloved daughter after months of attempts to fire bomb his apartment he created always seven clones to watch the windows, the entrances while he slept in the small chair that was inclined next to the corner. He stepped into her room, as her small bed with red sheets, and a blue pillow greeted the content form of the sleeping child._

_Tucking her in she stirred as her warm brown eyes looked into his own unyielding coldness of his "given" Isis's, the jade green looked so dead to the world the villagers also gave him the nickname "Walking Dead", how appreciated considering who the previous owners status was confirmed in the bottom of the river. "Father, you seem sad. Are you feeling alright?" her small voice called up to him as he smiled slightly before ruffling her black hair that reached her shoulders as the girl awaited his answer. His voice was caring despite the lack of warmth she could hear it over his usual monotone. It made her worry more than anything now, her perception was something to be amazed at.  
_

_"Yes I am fine Emiko, I'm just happy that your resting comfortably." His small smiles brought out the child from her own expanding shell as he realized that she was always hungry, and could not ask for food due to fear of one store market owner beating her when she first left the orphanage. He had personally made sure that the man was left in a "pleasant" condition for over a week, the seven broken ribs, twisted wrists, and major concussion was worth the effort from the disdain of this "prestige" council of the village. It took considerable time for him to adopt her under his name as he had referenced laws from studying weeks on from his clones every night. The shinobi force could not assist in the matter as the Fire Shadows "advisers" persuaded him to not involve himself or the petition of favoritism would be witnessed._

"_Dad you're staring in that cold corner again." Her voice said sadly as he looked into her own brown Isis's, he sighed as spoke softly, "It's alright, just thinking daughter, just…thinking." As the times of him nearly, slaughtering everyone in the district brought back unnecessary feelings of revenge on the amounts of flesh set against him. His child had heard enough before she pressed herself onto his chest as she curled up against him, hugging all the bad memories away as she felt his arms hold her gently. The arms of a ninja ready to fight for the village as her father's chin was at the top of her head._

"_Dad don't worry about those bad people Grandpa Sarutobi will get them to go away. You're nice to the village, your human, and normal like all of us. Please don't go back to the old you." His child asked desperately to him as the tremors of her crying lightly into his shirt made him soothe her sorrow as he rubbed her back while rocking slowly back and forth. He admired her positive outlook, it was shameful that he could've believed the same aspect, but it would take a very long amount of time to get himself to admit such tendencies. She believed he was human, and that was true he bled like any other man, woman, or child. His own blood was red, as he felt emotions despite them being majority of rage, and killing sensations. He hummed his approval before she said to him holding out her hand over his as her small frail grip held him tightly._

"_Dad, can you promise me something?" Naruto looked down smiling at the tone before he whispered, "Depends, on what do you ask for?" His daughter merely gave one request that shocked him to his core, as the simple request was likely the most difficult thing to attain. "Please be normal, be like us and not into a heartless father. Don't become cold to everyone. Will you promise?" she pleaded tiredly as her head dipped against the warmth his embrace provided, the man was silent for minutes as his eyes looked to the stars from the windows. He prayed to the gods that she would not be harmed if became loyal to the village only just for the cause of her, his new light to bring in his darkness of a hell that seemed to be unending. "I promise…Emiko." He whispered her name into her ears as she slumped against him sleeping contently in her father's arms._

_Naruto had watched his daughter as his one only truly thing to fight for Emiko Uzumaki in this village that had bred only rage and an emptiness that could not be bridged across. He tucked her in once more while sitting in his usual place staring into the stars in the skies above, pleading his silent voice to let the gods spare his child from the effects of his existence. The memory faded into the darkness once more._

**-End Memory-**

Naruto had his eyes close, his fists clenched trying to stop all the emotion from gaining a hold in his mind. He breathed deeply, as he remembered everything in clear perfect detail. Yes had promised her, Emiko in remaining normal. At least trying to be human was her promise to him, and he failed it immensely. Failing to hold the monster within, broken that promise to never succumb to the darkness yet he did so. He did it willingly as he made his path in the world in all he knew of. His path was death, avenging a fallen loved one from a village that robbed her from him. A village that deserved to be wiped away into ash, and forever more be nothing. His eyes stun with an intensity to fight on once more.

In all this, why? What was the point in all that?All that joy, the peace every single individual held was masked by the sorrow his existence, his daughter was killed because he wished to be a part of that fold of happiness but fate or chance prevented him from that outcome. He sighed heavily,as tears threatened to spill out once more. Why did he feel so weak, it was pathetic as he remembered anything to stop this. He tuned his senses onto the next powerful being on the battlefield, and it made him alert. This was the turning point of the battle even now. A chakra pulse echoed around him.

The considerable size of this Yoki was far larger than to the awakened beings present inside the city's perimeter. However he realized the size on this individual put him on par of his own levels in terms of chakra. If this person were to be human, which was unlikely. He smiled bitterly as this was still weaker than an Abyssal as he could assume from Miss Riful's strength. Well her control to hide the full extent of her own Yoki. It was strange that This was becoming very dangerous if he wanted to stay here any further. Even with warriors of the calibers Miria used he could sense the being transform into something even more disturbing as Veronica team's leader the highest ranking was instantly killed. It was like for a moment he saw her see what he senses, and her life was gone. Team Veronica was being decimated at the moment, and time was short.

"_What do I sensei? Emiko, what can I do_?" he asked himself from his past, as he didn't think it was wrong to flee. However it wasn't wrong to fight with these warriors. Why was everything so frustrating to deal with all in this one moment, all of it! He seethed silently inhaling cold air to calm him down, but it wasn't helping with the monstrosity picking off the team leaders. His hours turned into several minutes, and it was infuriating. He hated being rushed, the time to plan out something gave him an edge but this was just ridiculous. He clenched his eyes shut watching the being killing others off in a matter of minutes.

There was a brief flicker of Yoki, as the awakened's position went from Veronica's spot at sheer speeds that just screamed insanity which made him shiver. He shivered in anticipation at the idea of fighting this things, and probably challenging himself in the most dire of circumstances. After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend, which applied to the Claymore's as friends in all honesty. He sighed as Undine was cut down after reflecting on that part as time was wasting away into death. What got him a bit rushed again was despite the fact Undine was boastful, arrogant, and even self centered on her views of the world she was a fairly strong warrior to not underestimate. If she's gone, then there were three captains left! "_Damn it all, this is not helping me!_" Naruto swore to himself frustrated yet again.

If Undine squad was destroyed then the awakened one would be heading towards, towards Tina's position. Naruto's eyes opened as his sharingan flared to life as his blood burned at the sheer idea of something killing her. If there was someone going to kill her it was going to be him, not anyone else! Naruto reasoned out the possibilities about her survival. Also hopefully on what the chances were for her to live past this day. Taking a deep breath Naruto seemingly fell back into his meditative trance before looking over what he knew so far about the squad she was in.

Tina was in Miria's squad, the strongest of the warrior's here in Pieta, which meant her life was likely to be forfeit if she engaged to delay or attempting to kill this awakened. Which was something that made him wince in anger from. Also the skills and abilities were too far for her to survive an extended amount of time. Basically her stamina compared to others was next to nothing, and her physical strength was nothing to compare at all. It was an inevitable thing to visualize, and now it was survival was impossible unless he intervened, and the question was should he do so? It was plaguing him inside out now as he continued on with her chances.

It was now he was presented with a mind wracking decision, which was looking out into the night to where possibly the Abyssal of the North lay for him to contact. Another annoying thing to add further was an decrease in the success rate in his plans. Which lead two routes out of here now. The first was engaging this rather dangerous opponent that could push his capacity to the limits once more which meant to fight, to protect Miss Tina, like his daughter before him. Though doubt was in his mind, could he protect them all? Could he put aside the man he was to rise up against this monstrosity, "I sound like some old philospher now. I'm pathetic." That was how he felt now, what was the point? Could he muster himself to do it, to take that final shot in the dark? He didn't know as he looked to the skies once more, his hair swishing in the breeze.

The pros and cons of both sides gave results, potential results. It was like joining the Akatsuki all over again, as he left no traces for anyone to track him at all. This could be said if he abandoned the warriors here in Pieta, they would never see him again. Total enigmatically, a mere shadow among the darkest corners of the continent. At the price of him being a loner, a person so far down in the dark that hungered for contact with people. Tina had that spark, and the question was could he work to attain it? He didn't know, and it scared him honestly. So to fight with the Claymore's huh? He shook his head before looking on that aspect momentarily.

To fight with the Claymore's he would plausibly gain allies to assist in his quest to figure out this organization's plans for the continent as something he felt instinctively was complex. There was a mask blanketed over this world, and this organization was the handle to reveal it. The Claymore's he knew, Clare, Tina, Miria, Helen, and Deneve in some way resistant to the ways their organization implied as four of the five swore revenge, an increasing motive to assist him, he realized their goals and interests were intertwined. So these four were similar to his own way of thinking, yet they were so different in how to gain that goal. Possibly he could work with them in an organization of sorts then? As their goals were all similar it was frightening.

So close were their goals came across each other, but would the rewards be enough for him to risk his life for one more person? It didn't make sense to him, so could it be? Naruto sighed as the awakened that killed Veronica, had now killed Miss Undine, and was currently engaging Miss Jean now as the overwhelming attack was too much for an individual to handle. He could see they were lacking the force, and intellect to destroy this adversary. Naruto once again looked to the blackened skies for seemingly a sign or maybe an indication to move in what direction. There was no simple answer for this, it required his own will to choose a path. The path of the cold wanderer again, to retain his humanity to be somewhat normal in the eyes of civilization, and forever damned to the darkest roads in life. While it was something he was intune with, it didn't mean he could protect people from the shadows right? He clenched his jaw again trying to see the other light of the spectrum so to speak of.

If he wanted to fight, then what did he gain? Does the balance he had for so long become erased over time, or what? "_Hey Kid, remember you are who you are. It doesn't matter if your the strongest man in the world, just do what your heart says, and well hope for luck_." the words of the Toad Sage echoed in his mind from the times they went on their training trip. It was a year after they left Konoha, and the man was sincere to him. However it was far too late to sway him back to the so called "Justice" of the laws no a days. There was no peace, there was just passion. Which lead to strength, then to power. Beyond that it was victory, something he learned over the years as well. It was an old saying from some villages he placed together, and from there he knew nothing. "_Damn the gods for creating a hassle_. " Naruto thought irritated, as he dealt with annoyed. His emotions slowly balanced themselves as the meditations calmed himself.

Could there be any peace for him? He remembered something that a friend once said to him, "_**I wonder about this Naruto what will you lose when I am gone? I know for a fact your soul will be torn knowing no peace forever more.**_" the beastly warning of the nine tails also forewarned something after the extraction. It was their plan if things turned South in the Jyuubi the two knew each other beyond their times. So he sighed before making his decision. He once again looked to the skies as if searching for a sign, none directed him towards the battle to other side of Pieta as he turned to the path out into the lands of Alfonse, he started to walk as there was little he could turn the battle here as the Yoki signature from Jean faded into death.

Naruto started to walk onward, as he had nothing to go on with these people. He smiled bitterly before something made him stop as the Yoki signatures arrived at Tina's spot. His heart nearly stopped at the once alive voice of his daughter, it sounded so real yet it was so distant all the while. His eyes watered before the voice came alive in his ears. It was all too surreal in the cold now.

"_Dad, can you promise me something?" _Emiko's voice penetrated his almost confirmed path to leave, as he waited silently in the wind. He heard his own memory in his ears, "_Depends, on what do you ask for?"_ The distant him replied as the sound went over the storm itself as the snow idly placed themselves onto his straw hat. His hands were relaxed as the lines of his promise to her continued. "_Please be normal, be like us and not be a heartless father."_ Her words reverberated within his skull now as he turned, glancing at the battle zone that took a hold as the last two remaining captains stood alive confronting the Yoma with the remaining survivors as the others were killed off apparently. "**I** p**r**om**i**se E**m**ik**o**." He said with his memory overlapping one another as he shut his eyes. The rage that was built up within had no nothing to vent, there was nothing to hate. He had everything to gain, and nothing to lose. It was a win, win situation for him. Naruto smiled before looking up, the wind howling behind him as if wanting to be unleashed once again.

Two kunai slipped beneath from his hands as he clenched the handle of the weapons. Tina's voice echoed into his conscious, "_If…you were a monster then would one have tears shedding for the grief, and love of his daughter?"_ He smirked at the feeling of being pathetic, he was human. He laughed out loud, as his gut clenched either from insanity or happiness Naruto would never know now. He looked up to the skies realizing what he was. "I'm an incompetent, and stupid human being. I'm still me." Naruto sighed loud before his chakra shot from his legs into the city of Pieta. It was time to fight, and nothing would be left standing when he was done with everything here now.

The jade green eyes turned into the blood Isis's that were feared through the world once before. Within their centers the three tomoes within spun as the discreet hand signs of three clones appeared around Naruto himself. The main creator plainly thought about two things, rescuing Tina, and escaping. There was little time, and he had to act now! His head shot up looking at the three clones who awaited patenitely even though they themselves knew what had to be done.

"You three will be Alpha, Bravo, and Echo. I want Kunai explosive lines ahead of the awakened beings in this portion of the city. We'll have them _charge_ into it. Once their implemented, I want usage of the efficient method of the remaining charges to turn their skulls into ash. Echo set tag lines within the Kunai positions, after that scout for the battle I need all the intelligence when I arrive." Naruto spoke firmly over the wind as three scrolls appeared his hand tossing them to the three clones. The three made a crisp ANBU salute before shouting, "Yes Sir!"

They dispersed to there solo objective points. The Objective: escape the besieged city of Pieta with as many survivors he could get. All the while to incline to rescue or escort, the clones would delay the main armies approach with ambush explosives to see their regeneration abilities are quite efficient. This was their escape route, and he would swear it was going to be a bang. In the words of his former associate Deidara. "_Art is a blast_!" Naruto smiled darkly as he looked to where the nearest Awakened beings were, it was time to let loose before getting to the surviving captains. The blond ran chakra through his legs before running, or at least getting something in store for the enemy.

The air was streaming by as his coat flapped into the gusting chilling sensations as he rolled his neck preparing for the most devious engagement he had participated since the invasion of the village in the leaves. Rei flew from behind him as he cawed flapping his own wings straining to remain with his master, which made Naruto merely accepted the summons will to stay with him. "You are brave Rei, but now you shall be my eyes for this night, messenger of death. The Ravens." The Sharingan morphed into the three tomoe state as everything moved in slower motions, as the picture was clear as he locked with the demons that would fear his power. It was time to go to war again.

Naruto went off as his speed increased as the top of the structures in the city of Pieta flew underneath him as he spotted an awaked being similar to the one he had seen before. He grinned as he stopped in the middle of the building's roof, and created three hand signs as something shivered down his wrist. A pale white light engulfed the center of his palm as fire ran through him which made the user breathe out in content at its feeling. The electricity turned blue as the signature sound of a thousand birds would be known throughout the north as the harbinger of hell. Naruto's eyes tinted as the blue made the crimson tomoes turn ghoulish as he pressed his mouth in a line.

"_Chidori!_" He mentally calmly called out as calling the name of the technique aloud was plain ignorant. it was one of the main reasons why he survived so long, keeping your mouth shut in front of an enemy when using your power. It was always the best thing to mentally attune yourself to perform the elemental combos as Futon and Katon mixing. So it was better to say the name in one's mind in order to have total mastery over the technique, after all it wasn't specifically said you had to yell out the name of the of technique. It was a small but critical fundamental that few picked up on one. Naruto gathered the electricity in his palm as it went up to his forearm, as sparks etched onto the roof. The blue light gave the direction to kill the awakened one, and he launched off across the roof tops.

So for him to call out the names of techniques was foolish to try in this war zone as he dragged the lighting assassination technique across the rooftop. The roofs buckled as electric currents made the lead, and wood burn to a crisp. This made the head of the awakened had heard the sound of a thousand birds seemingly chirping. The monster never had time to comprehend the blue light crossing into its eyes, it never felt the super heated hand spear into his temple, and it never blinked as the electric charges surged into his skull liquidizing the internal structure as dark purple brain matter poured onto its body as it tumbled onto the ground. "One hostile confirmed to be killed, moving on to the next." His voice was reciting his age old missions that he went. It was all the same in every mission, that stoic confirmation of death as he cracked his neck getting the stiffness from the long absence of channeling his lighting element into his palm. It was such a pain indeed.

However the famous rumor of this lightening able to cut the impossible bolt of lightening itself was something it imagine. He was grateful his brother, Sasuke was able to let him to use the technique in return for some clone's of his style. It was beneficial trade for the Sharingan users to expand their skills, and luck one day. He missed his brother despite all the hell he went through, and with Naruto he watched the corpse tumble to the ground with a thud. It shook the surroundings violently.

For a moment Naruto stood there with blood covered on the arm where the Chidori was once there, and he breathed in deeply. He sighed as this was what he wanted after weeks of nonstop planning, a chance to unleash what he was without anything witnessing the sheer destruction he could unleash. It was nice, and comforting despite the lack of time he had now to save the other warriors. Naruto laughed quietly to himself as something reminded him of this busy time frame, "I feel like a courier ninja, and that's something totally annoying." it was weird, he felt like one of those civilian ninja's in a sense never having time to stop, but this was what got him riled up. The adrenaline of battle, to have your life on the line for what your goals meant to you. Your passion in order to gain victory at all costs, it was what he had achieved, and would do it again.

Something made a building crash to the ground as the blond tilted his head over to see another demon, and he grinned sadistically. If any could see the facial expression they would shiver as something like chilling sensations would run up their arms in seeing this smile. Despite Naruto having control, when he let loose it was a force of nature to survive it.

He looked to his left to see yet another of the awakened inside Pieta as this one was occupied with the almost dead claymore impaled on its lances of sorts protruding from its hands. He wordlessly created another _Chidori_ as the lightening sparked even much quicker than before as his cold rage sent him sprinting as his legs pumped with Chakra as every step cracked the stone over the tops as tiles, and other parts of the supports splintered. His rage seemingly did not end as he reappeared behind the shocked demon as his head was split in two from the sheer kinetic force from his hand slicing through the skull's marrow. He yanked his arm back as the second of his kills dropped to the ground in a tangle of limbs. "Second Hostile confirmed silenced. Moving on to secure survivors." He murmured to himself as the missions from his past took a hold. It was becoming familiar yet again, and he was enjoying ever second. This was what it meant to live on the edge with death at your fingertips.

Naruto looked to see the next objective came to mind, as he leaped to the walls running up them to leap over the next structures as the blizzard of frozen liquid masked his approach over the town square as it was a battle ground for least descriptions details. The battle was a mass of debris, blood, and bodies as Naruto watched intently at what was happening. He sat crouched on some sphere like structure that was near the upper reaches of a building looking down on the city's central square to see something he wished he could have prevented earlier. "Damn it." he cursed out loud.

He saw that Miss Clare was quickly, and willingly losing her control of demonic energy, the levels were nearing their climatic reach. Meanwhile Helen was knocked away due to rather "gracious courtesy" of the awakened being he could identify. The creature was roughly three if not four meters in height, probably weighed a decent couple hundred pounds of flesh, as the body was of a mix between a humanoid lion cross. The appearance was certainly rather intimidating as the speed of the sliver haired lion was an indication was Helen's body was sliced as she was pushed back. Deneve was to the right barely moving as the wounds across her abdomen were extensive. "Tina he's to your left, dodge!" shouted Miria as her last alive team mate was desperately weaving away from the reach as she kept the awakened known as Rigaldo.

The forty sixth warrior snarled out as her blade was slashed from the claws of the powerful larger beast as she channeled her Yoki as she image blurred to divert him away from the last target which was the last captain, and single threat to lose any more troops. The lion awakened got annoyed at the pestering blade as he pushed himself to move in between the guards of the two warriors that rushed him, he sliced once more the short haired female as blood splattered onto the ground. He looked back annoyed to see the longer hair female yell out as her sword descended onto his head, the lion scoffed as the weakling warriors offered little challenge for him. He ducked as the sword went over his head and his fingers nails extended into lances as the five went straight through the females chest, and abdomen.

Naruto watched in horror as he saw Tina fatally lose her life in front him. His Sharingan watched in morbid perfection seeing blood leak down from her lips, the horror in her eyes as she was impaled. It was like watching Emiko die all over again, as his eyes watered under his veil. "No...Tina." he whispered solemnly as he gritted his jaws together as rage surged through him. This was his doubt cost him, this again! It's always the same fucking thing, he realized that something so important to him is there, and it's viciously snatched away from him at the last fucking minute! He snarled out loud as the blood from the Claymore dripped onto the snow, staining it crimson. All Naruto could see was blood, and it was on his hands once again. What he saw next made him wince openly as the woman was thrashed to the wall, creating a dent.

Tina coughed up blood as the lances of the silver haired king fatally wounded her as she was whipped right into the wall, denting it from the force driven as she lost the remaining strength, and collapsed. Her chest was wheezing to keep her alive as she looked into the skies, unrelenting, and unforgiving as her vision blurred as her life blood poured from the almost meter wide hole that was once in her functional chest. Her head was numb against the ground as her sword lied at her feet, as her body was unresponsive, the cold touch of death seemingly engulfed her as she cried tears of her not able to save Flora, Yuma, or anyone one of her friends. She cried silently for her weakness to fight to protect anyone, she had failed at everything in life as she thought Kenji Saito, her first human friend, pathetically hopeful to be more intimate partner as she lost her strength to breathe as the air lifted sending her to the high altitude.

For a moment it was like something carried her away from the battle, as something warm was against her back. Her eyes blinked a second later as the light came back, she was under the full moon on the rooftop but how did she get here? Was this hell, or heaven as tears went down her cheeks. Coughing a bit her eyes shut as she leaned back against the warmth. It was so strangely familiar, as someone brushed the hair out of her face, and she heard a voice say, "I'm sorry Tina, I'm so sorry." It was...the Claymore's body shook in quiet happiness.

Her eyes closed before blurring revealing a man, a man in black with a white veil, and a straw hat! "Kenji…" she whispered as blood dribbled down her lips as she tried to reach out to him, her hand slowly made its way shaking as the lack of blood in her causing the limbs to stop halfway before she felt it drop. Naruto caught her hand as he brought it next to his veil as the original destination for the fatally wounded woman. The woman was propped against his knees as his position was letting her head rest against them. He tried to make her at peaceful before she left this world, and he placed her back against his chest. The claymore merely leaned back, taking a weak final rest against him. He sighed as tears wanted to release his anguish but he would wait, just for her.

Tina's eyes looked at him half lidded as she spoke lightly as the blood was coursing out of their wounds. "Why…did you come back?" she inquired as the man lifted the few strands of hair from her face, as he answered immediately despite the inevitable death his voice was truthful, and full of grief. Tina smiled weakly as he was human, and he cared about her for so much. She wanted to scream at the hell of being torn away from love, love was something she never had experienced. She wanted to live on but it was impossible with the wounds. His answer made her heart flutter. "A simple promise from a daughter to her father." The woman smiled at the man's partially concealed reasoning, though his primary was indeed from loved one. "She…must've…been…" she coughed as the liquid landed on the jacket of the man who held the woman gently, the blood trailed down his jacket side as his attention did not waver.

Naruto barely moved, he let the blood trail down his cloak as it was damned reminder that his doubts, his hesitation caused this. He could have saved her, he would have unless he realized that he was so moronic. He was a complete imbecile at letting this happen, he was nothing after this day. His arms wrapped around the woman who leaned against him, despite her wounds her hands caressed his face as if comforting him. The blond let the touch calm him down as Tina slowly whispered out her words, letting her eyes light the way into his darkness. Men were nothing without woman alright, and he was the most recent example to use now.

"I…know I don't have much time…please let me ask of you Kenji." The Claymore's eyes were glazing over as her time left alive was running out, she fought to stay awake from her torn flesh wounds. She tried to reach up to his veil, as the limb slowly moved to take the tip of the papered barrier she was weak as he slowly removed his hat, while she moved the limb down to rest against his neck. For once the Claymore saw the true face of Naruto Namikaze, or Kenji Saito where he went by. It started with his long smooth blond hair was tied into a low pony tail, his face was chiseled into an awes siring handsome face. His eyes were two crimson orbs with three smaller circles spinning slowly as the scars lined around them, scars that did not heal with the passage of time. An aspect of a man who had seen many things, all not good or simple times, as these eyes were ones of death and sorrow. "I…was right…you are handsome." She whispered despite the lack of blood she blushed as her hand reached up to cup his cheek, she grunted as the destination fell short if not for the assistance of the same man who allowed the contact against his face as she could feel his body heat, warm, and unrelenting.

Naruto was leaning against her touch, letting the last remaining vestiges of warmth leave her body. Gods he was pathetic, and this was what he thought to be the first of many things to suffer for. It was his incompetence yet again that cost him, and his insanity was near. "_What can I do_?" the mental hellish question asked within him. He started blankly at nothing, doing nothing, and lying in this woman's embrace.

"Forgive me, I've been such a fool. I'm pathetic, and your blood is on my hands." He spoke sadly as his voice did not waver nor stutter, he knew that this situation at hand would've been prevented though he was too incompetent to realize somethings were worth fight for again. However now it was pointless and so now he was paying the costs of such pains again. "It's…fine…you were…scared to reveal what lay in your heart." The half alive woman said thumbing his cheek slowly as her strength was fading from the world, she could feel the man lean into the contact slightly. She shivered slightly as her eyes become blurry as she tried to focus the last vestiges of her sight on the man's face but she was frightened if she blinked it would the last time she would ever see him, the last request came to mind. Naruto savored her last words, and did his best to give what she wanted.

"Kenji…please…come closer." She inclined weakly as the man held her hand firmly as the warmth of the living met the coldness of death, two entities that corresponded to another in any way that nature intended. It was so surreal just for the two of them, and them alone."Closer…please." she coughed as the energy in her was fading as she tried to clench his hand, as the limb responded with a light grip to keep her awake. Naruto was now only mere inches away from the dying woman as she leaned up to kiss him. She failed getting up but his hand cupped her chin before bring her lips to his own.

The two kissed passionately as Tina cried happily as it release her joy, hunger, sadness, and confusion all in one go. She didn't light up as the moment they left each other it would be their last. His hands stroked her sides, as his body provided the final sanctuary before death came for her. Naruto himself couldn't stop his body shake at the need for a woman, someone to be there, and held in his arms. It was the need for companionship, to have someone by him on the way to hell and back. The two broke off after a minute locked under the moon as it shown with a bitter beauty.

The man allowed himself to not flinch at the contact as the warm moist lips left his own mouth. A massive explosion occurred as the battle commenced once more, intensifying in the town square, though to the dying Claymore she whispered her last request. "Kenji…please them all…protect Miria." She referred to her squad, and comrades fighting to the end down in the square as tremors racked the structure they sat under the storm. "It's a promise of a lifetime." He spoke over the wind as the woman gripped the hand of the man she had begun to like as tears spilled down her eyes as Naruto firmly held his grip onto hers. There was something else she deserved to know, it would be better for her to go with his true name in her memories. The time to hide was over with her, and he held her tight. "Tina my real name is…Naruto Namikaze." He said revealing the alias as the woman smiled as the truth he shared with her had her heart feel at peace, "Thank…you…Naruto." Before she sighed as her eyes shut, with a smile etched onto her face as the pulse of Tina ranked forty six passed from the realm of the living into the shadows the underworld her soul content forever more.

Tina lay against Kenji's, no Naruto's chest as she felt the most peaceful rest she had ever experienced. It was all too nice, and too calm as someone giggled in the background. The woman looked up to see a small eleven year old girl with brown hair down to her ears, and was grinning proudly. "_I guess dad finally got a mom now. I'm Emiko Uzamaki, the next Hokage_." The forty sixth warrior smiled laughing quietly as a sheer golden light enveloped her, and she knew no more. Tina the warrior left the lands of the living leaving behind the turning of events that would shape the world on a the promise of a life time from Naruto Namikaze.

The shinobi had bit his lip, as blood was tasted from the depths of the tissue as he spoke in a mental voice that powered his voice into his emotions. "_Chakra suppression seal released: Number three_." His restriction seal that he had savored, not forgotten nor had released since the battle against of his strongest opponents which then were the Lighting Shadow, and the remaining Sannin. That was the battle that brought him here where he lost nothing, and had everything to gain once more. The wind swirled around him as his element type made itself known to the human spiritual energy in the environment. Raising from his knees his straw hat was placed on the folded arms of the dead woman, his friend Tina left his lone self behind. He sighed as the world would know his face, as he still held more products of the straw hats but for this battle his true mask would be revealed, in the form of his Nodachi slicing that lion into pieces.

He walked to the edge of the structure, as his clones dispersed as the kunai explosive lines, his last materials before he would have to devote time to create more at a later date were set. Alpha, and Bravo clones had set up the Kunai explosives in a twist of deadly patience. There was only one line of explosive seals that he could use a chakra signal to detonate, but he would wait till the battle here was done, and possibly consider making more later if he lived. Echo clone gave this explosive show a blast for the ages to come as he grinned momentarily.

The two of Clare, and Helen were being simply outclassed as the lion smashed them apart as his strength was beyond them as his tendrils from his claws extended swiping them away. He watched the battle closely choosing to watch his timing. Since Naruto needed the perfect situation to intervene instantly. Clare's Yoki was raising more as the level she had attained too was so small compared to this lion awakened, his attacks matched the blurring blade of the arm that the Claymore had acquired as the sound of metal striking useless against the flesh of the hardened lion demon. It was useless unless she released everything to kill the monster, as he watched with a hawk like expression his sharingan moving.

After the latest strike against the two warriors protecting Miria, their shoulder blades exploded in a shower of red crimson as the lion tore through their defenses as they moved so inferior compared to this superior speed. They fell to onto the ground strained as the lion spoke something to them over the wind as he did not bother to hear the sentiments from the awakened, his concerns was the survival rate of the remaining warrior in front of him.

He eyed the still unmoving Deneve, as a clone appeared crouched behind him as it sank into the structure moving underneath the ground reaching its intended target to move away from harms reach. He saw that Miria was engaging the hybrid lion humanoid as their images blurred across the air as sparks lit the locations of offensive actions. He frowned at such speeds there was only two Jutsu's in his arsenal. One was the trademark technique of his own father, despite hating the man he knew how to create a deadly ninjutsu with kunai's. It was the Hirashin No Jutsu, the Flying Thunder God. A proud feat in the world as his son made something akin to the god's techniques.

The other version of this could be called a bastardized version but it held the same rewards, with a slight risk of the body being crushed under the gravity. It needed some preparation as he had to create the necessary gathering of chakra, and hand signs to use his own variation of speed. Which was not as half the speed of the Hirashin technique but it would surpass this awakened lion hybrid by quite a few margins. He would know the true meaning of the phrase "speed of light". Breathing quickly, his hands came to together before he shut his eye as his hands blurred through dozens of signs as the whistling sound of blades was the only thing making his preparation difficult.

"_Futon Style: Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_ " His mind called out as his chakra cracked the granite he stood on, as black markings appeared all over his body as he watched the almost seemingly alive marking twist around his knuckles before stopping. He went through another two dozen hand signs in under a minute as the battle above between the Commander of the Claymores against the Hybrid Lion went across the roofs as Miria used her "Phantom" technique as afterimages were destroyed by the lion who chuckled before he avoided the blade. Miria had clenched her teeth as she pushed back the talons before she gasped as he reappeared behind her, his claws dripped with crimson as they plummeted to the ground. She held back the scream in her vocal box as her shoulder spit open as the wounds went right through her armor.

She was panting as her eyes were kept on the male humanoid lion Rigaldo. "_**Your speed has dropped. Are we approaching your limits soon?**_" his beast like tone asked amused as the ranked six warrior hissed as she was pushed back by the hit from his fist, she skidded across the icy ground before realizing her was behind her! She pushed her Yoki as his claw missed its intended target as the Captain appeared behind him once more. "_**Oh, so it seems like you can do it…**_" he trailed off as Miria felt her side flare up in agony as she winced as the awakened hybrid merely spoke bored. "_**Is what would I like to say but dodging my attacks can longer be possible for you. Shame it must come to an end.**_" The female hybrid captain gasped as an enormous gash appeared from her ribs to across her chest, and onto her back as she dropped to her knees as the pain was overwhelming. She was hissing under her breath she wiped the blood from her face as she stared again unyielding to the Silver Lion haired King. "_**Too bad it has to end…**_" he intoned a bit sad before the two other interferences appeared on his flanks. "_**Small fry's getting in the way, your ruining my entertainment**_." He spoke annoyed as he stuck his hands over the chests of Helen, and Clare. His Yoki pulsed before they were sent opposites into the structures sending rocks, and wood tumbling upon them.

Miria sprung as the awakened was vulnerable as she appeared her sword held up high, "_**If you think you had me surprised…**_" he spoke calmly as his tendrils shot from his palms curving around, and over his body as the remaining Captain's piercing her body as multiple lances went through her completely! "Miria!" yelled out Clare as she sprung from her place as Helen raced once more as the awakened merely glanced at them. Miria was still embedded, and impaled on the tendrils as she gasped out blood.

Rigaldo rumbled out annoyed, "_**Now it shall be over as I slice your head off**_." His limb poised to do so as the remaining warriors could do nothing as they were not fast enough! Clare was scared no, she enraged as her body could not keep up with this male demon, and she could not protect anyone, Jean, Udine, not a single person! Her eyes widened as her Yoki exploded from her depths as rushed through her veins, as the heat seared her insides. She watched as she got closer but something strange occurred as her vision revealed something even faster than the male awakened ever could go as she barely saw the flick of yellow flashing through the night sky catching her Captain Miria before a moment vanishing as her sword sliced through the males arm!

Helen watched as both of her comrades disappeared from the scene before her, "Clare! Miria!" she shouted in panic as she tried to desperately search for them, she looked around to where her best friend Deneve was, "What the fuck!" the female spoke shocked as her friend's body was nowhere in sight. The blood stain marred into the white snow was there but her body was missing! A breeze came from the side of her as someone stood calm, and quiet looking at the Humanoid lion. Also for another thing to see, he was not happy at all.

"Relax Helen, I'm here to help you. Show some gratitude at least." Naruto's voice reverberated annoyed next to her. The woman turned around to see a black sword with…the most handsome face she had ever seen. Her shock was all to evident as her as the cold, heartless human in front of her with his hat gone, and add to the strangest phenomena her two team mates were against the far building. "What…how, why are you here!" her all too shocked voice did not faze the man as he walked by her, though call her crazy a small smile was on his face. "I promised a friend I would protect you all, Miria, anyone. Stay out of this fight, you'll be getting in my way sadly. I can promise you personally this kitten will have it's head contorted by morning." As Naruto moved by Helen smelled half Yoma all over him as Tina was missing, and she looked over to him to even hear him speak this much around her! The way he just causally threatened to kill off the Silver Haired Lion King was just plain scary as his eyes locked onto the target of his choice, and she knew hell would be coming over.

Just then both of them sensed the massive release of Yoki, as Clare stood in the distance, as her cloak flapped with the wind as it was apparent she was moving momentarily. The lion watched her intently, as he glanced at the blond human male that appeared quite literally from thin air itself. "Helen I can assume Clare is awakening faster then you had thought. I'm recommending you guard the others till this fight is over, and I hope you don't get caught in the cross fire." The ranked twenty second merely watched in wariness as the blond made his way forward parallel to the silver haired lion king. "Be careful…he's fast." She warned him briefly before leaping back rushing over to see if her friends were fine, as she inspected Miria, she was hurt badly. Naruto glanced back at her, and eye smiled right at her! "Well then I'm _faster_." that was she needed to swear that the gods were screwing around tonight.

"_**Such speeds, I could hardly see her for a moment, and that one. How did he move the captain so fast…"**_ the lion murmured to himself as this was just seemingly impossible. He now had one known threat as that Claymore to his right, and now this…unknown human on his left. What a glorious challenge he thought excitedly for momentarily, a mere human moving this fast! If this were during his time as a warrior he would've given an arm to train under someone of that caliber. It was ironic he gave up an arm to the same man now as he chuckled. The dust parted to reveal Clare as her eyes were illuminating the night as a bright yellow glowed from under her bangs.

Though Naruto eyed what was her legs that made which looked strange, they weren't human. He noticed that the two once human limbs became metallic colorings as a small part on bone created some sort of blade, while parallel to a much larger such making up the rest of the leg. Her feet were some kind of hooves as they creaked when they bent. "What are you transforming into Clare" was his soft whisper that not a soul caught, as this was becoming a cross road effect. He had one shot to use this to fight this lion, or she was a liability to explode. Either way it was going to be an insane wait for both.

The woman sprang from her position as the lion jumped into the air though to the human's eyes he saw that he was barely hit, from that distance such speed was very strenuous to dodge, as the top part of the awakened's foot was sliced. Clare smashed into the wall as he realized that she may have had superior speed, but the lacking control of stopping was her flaw from that instant use. How fascinating to awaken her legs yet remain sane to attack her foe, her will was impressive Naruto mused intently. The Sharingan watching her rise from the rubble. "_**This is a pain. I guess I'll kill those three for now."**_ Rigaldo rumbled out before extending his arm to spear the three weaker, and wounded out near the building away from the battle field. His eyes narrowed as his hand caught the blade as the semi awakened warrior growled angrily as he pushed her back. The sword flew through the air as the awakened was using a single arm defending the rest of his body.

Helen could see the stump it wasn't regenerating as the male was an offensive type! If they could make it a handicapped fight, then they had a shot! If there was one person who could get that limb in a second, her eyes went to Naruto who was watching as if searching for a spot attack him. She yelled out to the still idle Naruto, "Get his severed arm, and destroy it!" the yelling brought the blond to mind as he crouched before a low pulse wave shook the ground as an indentation formed as the ground could not bear the force of the man. The ground cracked as the man vanished in a flash of yellow.

Rigaldo reached for his severed limb before he looked down, the indents of holes forming as something appeared to be moving so fast, and so heavy the very earth shattered to hold it on the surface! It was like thunder as the steps exploded in front of him as he landed looking over his shoulder to see the human holding his arm. The lion growled out, "_**What the hell is this!"**_ The blond male simply tossed his arm into the air before it was momentarily obstructed by the long black blade slicing it into dozens of unrecognizable pieces of flesh. It was like a whirling wind, as blood sprayed onto the ground in a moment's notice. Naruto watched the lion as blood rained down between them.

Then Clare appeared as the lion jumped getting behind her as she snarled out loud before avoiding his attack. She soared around before her feet sled into the ground creating the granite to strain before cracking as she slammed into the wall. Rigaldo now saw what the true condition she was in, before remarking. "_**I see, you even can't keep up yourself with the insane accelerations**_." He mused as the woman panted as he continued onward curiously, "_**Once you start moving minor adjustments become impossible. If I move aside just a little you are completely unable to deal with your movement and even can't break.**_" He looked to the blond man, before narrowing his gaze as this human was potentially more of a threat than the warrior he moved at speeds he could barely glimpse, and appeared to be well. He wasn't exhausted by his own accelerations. "_**This might be a little amusing**_."To entertain his pride as a warrior, to see if he would out last. Yes it would quite fun to be tested once more to his limits.

Naruto heard quite enough as time was wasting away as he used his "_Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_" over to Clare who hissed angrily as her mind was not in total control of her actions. "Clare I don't know if you can understand me but align yourself to strike. I'll keep him distracted, and when you have a clear shot...fuck him up." The distraction was risky but the rewards of her killing this awakened was enough for him and for her to not need to waste energy. Tina's blood was on this things hands, and he would damned to take a part to kill it now. All the while he would use only his speed, maneuverability, and precision to come through on his brief partnership with the unstable Yoma hybrid. "Be patient, and watch his movements." He whispered to her before disappearing as the ground tremors racked the square as cracks appeared all along its surface.

Rigaldo saw the human appear in front of him, as the female warrior gave a furious roar as her Yoki built up as she was corresponding to the man's part of getting the awakened in place. "_**Who are you?"**_ The former second ranked in his generation inquired as he narrowed his slit eyes at the man. "No one worth mentioning, prepare yourself." His simple answer was drawn out in a plain emotionless tone. For a moment the Lion King felt he was seeing an instructor at the organization appear before him. So when he gripped the long narrow weapon of his before charging at the hybrid as the lion sent his tendrils at him, he missed as the blond appeared behind. Rigaldo snarled as he flipped around narrowly getting hit by that serrated edge as the man vanished as he hissed as the blade sliced his thighs. The cuts weren't deep but they drew slow regeneration as it sapped his strength, he growled out loud as the unrelenting human did ease his attack as he found himself on the defensive dodging the impact craters as they neared his position.

The Kistune Gekido of the Namikaze slashed Rigaldo's ribs as he snarled out right as the thin wound made him wince, as a the sound of something crashing upon him as he twisted to his right as Clare smashed into the other side of the structures. "_**Your attacks require much amounts of stamina to maintain. For this battle is far too unskilled for yourself**_." Naruto stayed silent, as it was best to reveal anything about your strengths in battle. There was always a time, and place as this was neither. He glanced to Clare who prepared herself for another strike as she glanced at him, it was momentarily like she knew he was waiting for her. Naruto nodded lightly before looking forward, and got himself into a position to fight.

"_This battle has to end else her awakened form might complete itself or she would lose her current form_." He thought as possibilities entered his mind on the different scenarios. If one were to be of the worst, he was getting to the point that she would die, he would kill her. It was such haste of a battle now to waste on awakenings now, the blond thought while placing his sword over the junction of his thumb, and index finger as he aimed the blade directly at the Lion. He was aiming for his chest, ribs, and anything else to piss him off hopefully, but he doubted that with a smirk in place.

"Shut up, your being arrogant." Naruto remarked annoyed over the wind before he vanished as the crack of thunder created from the caters once more as they went left, to right as Rigaldo tried to avoid the nodachi though he snarled out as the blade cut his shoulder as the purple blood sputtered from its contact to the world. The lion snarled as he launched his tendrils at the man as he reappeared, they went directly at him before he faded into an after image. "_**Impressive, but why don't your attacks cut my limbs I wonder?**_" the lion growled as he was slashed at his other leg, he sent his tendrils out as they appeared around him, a new strategy forming in the awakened mine of his.

The ever controlling master of the his talons impaled at different sections in front of the craters as he saw them move, ever so slightly as he grinned at now seemingly "impossible" speed, there was a drawback. His lances swiped around him as he saw the craters move ever more avoiding the swarming extended of limbs. "_**Your speed is astounding. It seems you can't attack me head on, your lack of strength behind those cuts limits the damage due to intense reverse of acceleration. While I can't sense whatever energy you have acquired I can do this…**_" he grinned as the craters moved to from his flank he fired his tendrils in front, every few meters ahead of the impacts. He felt his hand cut deeply as his wrist held a two inch wound. The feeling of something warm deeply made Rigaldo laugh, "_**I can still smell you, and its making me hungry**_." The blond man supported a cut over his shoulder, not deep but the wound was enough to make the skin bleed. Clare took off as Rigaldo snarled as his fun was ruined again, as twisted as this time the speed of the warrior was slowing down little by little.

The female warrior snarled as she kept attacking as her inability to turn was her flaw the lion awakened one kept parrying her attacks as she put up a relentless advance as she needed more, more power to kill this damned enemy. Her veins bulged out increasingly as her speed was raised to new levels ever so slightly as Rigaldo avoided yet another. She gasped out angrily as the power flew through her as she spear headed her sword as the lion leaped over her before leaning back as a long arm missed his head. Naruto winced as blood leaked down his arm, and something he just noticed made his body spring into actions. "Damn it Helen stay out of this fight, if he goes after you we'll certainly lose our chances escaping the city!" His thoughts panicked as he braced his body for using the most concentrated burst of his "_Shi Furasshu-Suteppu". _It was going to hurt regardless even after the battle was over._  
_

Helen was trying to assist the Yoki overloaded Clare, but she did not realize the compromising position she was in as the awakened merely stated, "_**You're in the way, attacking from a distance." **_ He rushed onto Helen's location as the woman cursed as she backed off with carrying both her squad mates as the ground splintered in front of her as she saw Naruto appear like a ghost himself. His body took a nasty hit as the man landed in a stance. Slowly he held his arm back with the tip of his blade targeting with junction between his index, and thumb. The man's shoulder spluttered blood as the veins shown underneath his clothe. He was gashed badly, and now even Helen could see as a human it was crippling if things went south in a hurry.

Clare appeared swiping her sword at Rigaldo who leaned back as his tendrils prepared to impale the man onto the warrior holding the wounded. The Lion humanoid glanced to his left as the awakened followed suit as he looked surprised. The speedy Claymore had stopped as she looked up murderously. She swung her sword as she literally chased after the silver haired humanoid lion as they fought talons to sword as the duo seemingly drove each on. Clare's Yoki output increased as Naruto saw as her arm changed into something parasitic, a metallic limb of an insect if he was assuming correctly. He felt the strain of not properly setting the necessary seals for his "_Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_". Naruto hissed out in pain as tremors racked his body, the strain of gravity making his bones, and organs convulsing. It was the effect of using this without the time to calibrate his sealing outputs, and anchors to his body. This was the reason why it was called the death flash step, it was deadly to the user for a reason.

Naruto glanced to his left, as there was one clone left. It was Echo clone, and he had something to tip the balance before dispelling himself. He grinned as he awaited the support to get the shot she needed to wipe this kitten off of the earth. He would be enjoying this moment as he grinned darkly.

"_**More…More power**_." Clare growled out as her speed increased as she pressed closer to the barrier of awakening as Helen felt the intense sensations from the lightly breathing man, "Clare! Stop your going over your limit!" her warning was deaf on her comrades ears as pieces of flesh peeled away from her face, as the elongated teeth grew past her lips as her eyes were of a demon. Desiring the blood, death, and sheer rage to see her enemy dead! Naruto was alarmed as shivers went down his back, this was similar to how he lost control years ago after the Chunnin Exams, to be the one doing the release was one thing. To actually feel the effects was another, he was worried now.

"_**Killing Jean…Killing Flora! How dare you!**_" she roared out as her relentless assault was pushing herself to the edge of awakening fully as the amount of Yoki increased even more as Helen watched in horror while the man in black watched apprehensively as he glanced to his right awaiting confirmation. "_**You realized that the only way to kill me is through awakening**_." Rigaldo remarked as cuts, and bruises marred his body as one blade nicked his cheek as he snarled avoided as cracks of muscle tearing as several triangular curving limbs sprouted. Spikes shot from her wrists, as her eyes were glazed over in hatred as the silver haired king spoke, "_**Superb**_." This warrior was actually had a chance in killing him, he wanted the challenge as he snarled out pouring his remaining strength into the battle.

The Lion fought back as his lone arm was caught by the newly sprouting claw like impellers as he roared as his tendrils aimed at the warriors head, as they free fell from up in the air. Though Rigaldo heard the sound of metal approaching behind him as he looked back to see massive dual windmill like projectiles appearing on parallel sides as that human appeared in a blur. He shot off from the center of the massive weaponry as they were stepping stones for him as the black blade met his spinal column as he roared in pain before the warrior tore into him, as the tendrils of the partially awakened Clare tore apart the male being as if he were butter in the sun. It was all over within a minute, as the body parts flew off.

Purple blood, organs, and bone rained down as the two "_partners_" of the battle landed only a few feet from each other before Naruto had to roll away as one of the new blades sliced him above his arm were Rigaldo had injured him. He hissed under his breath as the full slashing mark opened his muscles to the world. He looked up to see Clare with almost nine extra blade like impellers, as her legs were awakened, the only remotely aspect of her human was her torso, and head if partially. He heard Helen cheering as Miria woke up feeling the release of Yoki from her comrade. She was also surprised to see the human Naruto from her other comrade Tina had confronted, and he was standing near the awakened Clare with purple stains on his coat. He was also breathing heavily as the crimson blood dripped from his shoulder, he was fighting against the Silver Haired King, and survived!

"That's enough Clare, hold yourself back!" as the female warrior attempted to move closer but the hiss from the almost fully awakened Clare, "_**These blades are no longer under my control Helen. Cut my head off now**_!" she groaned as the desire to awaken was too much for her to hold off as she panted straining herself. The warrior directed in question was shocked, "What…why!" Her answer came from her squad leader, "This…is bad. She's losing control of herself." The winded Miria voiced out as Clare revealed how time she had left. Naruto was next to Helen watching, as his breathing came back under control with the release of "_Shi Furasshu-Suteppu." _He sighed, damn it was even more exhausting this time around. It had been months since he last used this technique for a reason now. His eyes watched the scene play out before him, as he took calming breaths.

"_**Somehow because this is an incomplete awakening somehow I was able to preserve my mind. But the body's transformation is too far along already. I cannot…go back**_." She growled out as her muscles, and form shifted into something more akin to an insect as the parasitic like limbs became wings on her back, and the arms were pincers of some sort. The armored plating was visible now as her muscles grew. "_**With my last remaining strength I will be able to stop all the blades on my body for a moment…uses it to cut my head off within that moment." **_She pleaded to her friend as her facial feature deteriorated before their very eyes as Naruto walked over to the wounded, setting some distance between the almost awakened being in front of him. He didn't have the materials, or even the skill to attempt to aid the Claymore in suppressing her energy. Naruto assumed he had to abide on what the situation revealed to be, despite his uneasiness.

"That's bullshit Clare! You can decide to go back, damn it don't make me do this! Just don't give up on yourself!" Helen snarled out as the Clare in front of them smiled sadly despite the grotesque features, "_**Helen please…you're the only one I can ask of this…please let me pass on as a human**_." Her voice was pleading desperately as the warrior raised her sword crying as tears spilled out from her eyes as they asked for another way. Her broadsword was directly in front to ram itself across the neck of the turning Claymore. "Damn it Clare!" she cried angrily as the nearly full demonic female smiled, "_**I owe you one…Helen**_." The ranked twenty second warrior began to rush but her route was stopped by someone gripping the blade as Jean appeared with a gaping hole in her stomach as she sighed wheezing to hold the blade away from killing her savior. _**"Jean!"**_

The half alive warrior moved forward smiling sadly as her voice was weak yet amused, "This is the exact reversal of our positions from that time huh?" Clare tried desperately to control her limbs as her only friend that she was seemingly understood was walking towards her!"_**Jean Stay back! I'm not like you! I can't control my body!"**_ The ninth ranked merely smiled before the impalement of her physical appearance begun as the large blades punctured her chest, legs, and torso guaranteeing death. The woman wrapped an arm around her neck as she smiled gently, "Turn Back. Since its you who should be able to. Turn back." She tilted her head at the saddened and grieving Clare who had a tear forming in her eyes as Jean spoke her compensation to her from the time of her reversal of awakening. "There now I have returned the words from that time, and what I owed you." The warrior was not flinching from the pain as she was dedicated on saving her hope from that time, she was giving her life for this warrior to live on, to be human.

"_**Jean…why…please**_…" the crying Clare as liquid went down her eyes as her friend spoke, "Listen carefully Clare align your Yoma energy with mine as like that time. I will restore my remaining life force with yours, and hopefully you will be able to turn back." The ever unwavering voice of her loyal friend made the woman cry even harder as Clare was leaning her back into the shoulder junction of the dying warrior impaled by her own flesh.

"Clare you should understand I'm an offensive type warrior, so the wound previously was fatal. Let me use what little life I have left to use it for your sake." Her arms bulged out as the remaining Yoki in her body transferred as her eyes turned slit as Clare was looking on in confusion as her friend was sacrificing the remainder of life she held for her! "DO IT CLARE! ALIGN YOUR ENERGY WITH MINE!" she roared out as the almost fully awakened one had a tear in her eye as she complied. The energy around the two exploded as the whirlwind of shock-waves from the maximized use of demonic energy was reaching its limits. All around them shielded their eyes, even Naruto had to close them, or debris would fly into them. They all barely heard the words if not at all. The dust was absolutely spinning around them as they heard Clare roar in either pain or rage as the demonic flow continued around them for a minute.

In a single flash of blue it was over as it just had begun, Clare stood normally as her body was fully human in appearance as her eyes held only shock. Jean was dead at her feet as the number nine ranked warrior held only peace, and content going into the afterlife. All were silent among this event. She dropped to her knees bailing her eyes out as she yelled out, "Why Jean! Why for me! The weakest of the Claymores! Please open your eyes!" after a moment of no changes the reality hit her in the heart as she screamed to the heavens for the loss of her true friend. She cried endlessly into the shoulder of the dead warrior who smiled even in death.

Miria got to her feet as the sobbing of one of her own made see the death around them. Claymores all over were dead, and motionless as the sorrow over so much of life. All for the damned notions of an organization that deemed them to be expendable to delay an unending advance of awakened beings that even now moved onto their positions. They didn't have the strength nor will to fight on from this location. She watched her comrades go to the dead as emotions were rampant despite their different facial expressions. All of her team was killed, most of the detachment here was as the man "Kenji Saito", which who was to her left as he sheathed his weapon predicted they were all expendable, and were expected to be a massacre. It was surely indeed a lost cause. However there was hope, they were alive and the organization didn't know. It was partly to thank the blond human, and he was watching her.

"You don't need to do that Miria." Kenji intoned as he clenched his shoulder while the blood seeped through his fingers his face held only stoic professionalism to the carnage around him which lead her to believe if gods had to forbid it, had seen worse. Much, much worse to her fears."I have a way out of this city, there's no need for use to waster our lives now. I hope some of you can run quickly now." The man's voice was extremely exhausted from his battle despite him being sincere it had taken a lot out of them all. Miria knew this as she signed nodding. While circumstances would have made her more prone to interrogate him he aided them in battle, so his reasons would be deduced later. She looked around to see her fellow comrades.

Deneve was over the body of her captain Undine as she silently cried for the death of the commander who she had gotten to know so well during their first battle. She took the blade of her commander adopting her dual wielding style for her memory to live on in the blood of her enemies. Helen was watching the surrounding buildings as over ten awakened beings varying from insects, to tendrils, and other such creations of the demonic presence. The four gathered in the center of the square as Clare finally stopped crying glaring murderously at the enemy surrounding them.

"Well time for the final flashy showdown." Miria remarked dryly as the remaining combatants stood their ground as the army of failed past warriors wanted to feed on the flesh of the living. Clare was still kneeling over Jean before Deneve came up and kicked her off the body as the remaining three looked on shocked, while the lone human was preparing his explosive lines to create a break for them to move. "Get up, do you want Jean's death to be in Vain! Jean used her life to save you, don't let them die in vain. Don't forget that the weight of these lives you carry or you do want them Flora, Jean, and Undine to die all over again?" the fifteenth warrior spoke seriously as the logic in her words made the woman stare stoic at the remarks.

"You who were able to take your revenge were better off. My war of vengeance starts here…" she drew her dual blades as almost a dozen or more awakened approached the square. They were massive as the voice of a semi smiling man who was not fazed at such numbers." Quite passionate aren't we Deneve? It's wise to remember those in the past but war's have always been occurring, do so later when we flee. Prepare on my go, else stay and die." The calm tone was like Miria's despite its coldness brought attention to them, this was an aspect they did not seem the man held as Miria did. The ability to lead was he confirmed their notions. Which lead to the question, who was he, and how did he command this aura of power? They would save it for later as he explained their route to escape.

"The route to the eastern section of Pieta is barely untouched by this battle previously. Now our route will be cleared through lines of hindering explosions. The awakened ones will not die from such low yields of explosives but it shall hinder them momentarily as we flee from this area. If there are surviving Claymore they would be well wise to join us else their deaths shall be unfortunate. Gather your Yoki…" he spoke put plainly as he faced the east route as several awakened beings made their way over the rooftops snarling as they smelled live human in with their hated enemy. Naruto braced himself as he lit the chakra signals to the nearest section of explosions in all of this he grinned. It was like Deidara was mocking him from the after life apparently, and this was his own shred of legacy left. He shook his head to hold back the old memories for now.

"Your positive on getting us out of here?" asked Helen as she sighed at the amount of Yoma that were present. Deneve stood at the side of her best friend as Miria, and Clare took their respective swords against the human's side. "Your lack of faith is disturbing Helen." Naruto remarked amused as the said woman scoffed at the playful face. "On my mark….three….two….one…" he spoke sternly as there was a flash of light appearing to their right as a flash of heat, and the ear splitting shriek of explosions tore into the flesh of the awakened. Naruto sprinted towards the gap as the injured smashed into themselves as their unaffected allies screeched as the group of give were escaping! The escape had begun with a bang.

The five ran to the roof tops neither questioning how Naruto made it with them as he lead, with Miria at his left side, Clare on the right, Helen was behind Clare, and Deneve behind Miria. The five leaped as the army of the north chased after them as they soared through the gaps of streets. The first several Yoma appeared chasing as the blond made a single hand sign. "_First Wave initiated to execute_." A line of explosive flashes appeared only twenty meters behind them shrapnel sprung into the flesh of the Yoma's pursuing as they roared in rage before more swarmed onto their prey. That would just get them even more angry he sighed, and the finale wasn't in sight yet.

He only gazed ahead as more chakra signals were sent as more explosions briefly made the awakened army stumble before they increased their advance as he pushed himself to reach the walls faster as the most compacted amount of explosive materials he held, and it was the last of his stockpile as would create more for future usage. "Damn what the hell was that?" Helen shouted as more explosions rocked the structures their own feet shut as all the Claymores were paranoid the sheer closeness of the range as the heat was immense. Miria merely remarked back to her, "Our support If I assume! How much further!" she shouted over the noise as Naruto did not reply as his eyes were remained on the objective as the orange, yellow, and red tags went off around them as they all were narrowing their eyes through the blackened smoke.

Kenji did feel two more presences ahead of them as he sensed survivors, they came upon the structure as two wounded warriors looked back to see a half dozen living beings to which they joined the formation behind Deneve, and Helen. They were Cynthia, and Tabitha as they went confused as what was happening but their Commander was alive, torn a bit, but alive as the now seven survivors crushed through the blizzard's winds as the explosions got more frequent Naruto called out warningly to them over the explosive intervals. "These next will occur since they'll mask our scents over the wind! Prepare to jump at last gap quickly, and I seriously recommend you do not linger!" his voice made the six grit their teeth as the darkness around them vanished as a chain reaction of explosive tags, and kunai stuck out over three structures. The three were simple ordinary homes but as they stepped one was lit instantly! For a moment the explosions as it several seconds for all the explosives to light at once.

The hissing sounds went by the steadily fleeing group as the wall was two street gaps away! The sizzling sounds appeared as the wall of black smoke was wafted away by the wind, Naruto remained his sight on the small elevated part of another structure to leap over the wall and amide the snow accumulations on the ground. The sizzling stops as a brief spark then the entire trio of rigged homes went up in flames, and ruble as the sheer shockwave the detonation shook the earth for at least for the entire city of Pieta. "Jump!" The human ordered over the blast, and searing heat as he leaped with Chakra enhanced abilities as the seven flew over the gap to the walls, and landing on the ground with muffled crunches due to the massive fireball of burning awakened beings. They continued to run, and Naruto clenched his hand over his wound as the wastelands of the North awaited them.

"_Deidara, thank you. I'll never say your Art is sub-par ever again even with you gone. Both you and Sasori taught me the value of beauty in its destructive form, and I hope this appeases you where ever you are now._" The blond offered a small tribute to the members of the old Akatsuki, they gave the expanded skills for tactics despite their "Artistic" flaws in a sense. He smiled despite the cold he felt warm about the future, and he needed time to think now. What was next, and what the goal now? He didn't know nor did he want to think till he found some shelter for them all in a town or something. Naruto just knew this was going to become harder than before.

"Holy shit! I'm never sticking by you again." Helen spoke annoyed as she watched the red heat of flame s engulf the section before Pieta's perimeter wall. "Quite a well planned escape." Deneve intoned as the snow's chilling sensations went through them as the wind howled over the carnage behind them. "Thank you Kenji. If you hadn't come along I don't know if we would've survived the night, thank you again." Miria remarked honestly as from here they needed shelter to manage their wound and tend to the wounded among them.

From out of the darkness of war, and death Rei flapped onto Naruto's shoulder as his hand cupped his wound as he felt it heal slowly but surely. He sighed as they were well over two miles away from the destruction of Pieta, which was the simplistic phase of his objective. Now he had to travel in the company of a party of beings that would kill him if he proved to be a well "designated" threat to them.

For once in a while Naruto Namikaze was not inclined to enjoy the day's events during his time, he watched as the party of seven walked into the dark depths in the land of Alfonse, into the cold unrelenting frozen night.

"_**End of The Northern Campaigns Act III"**_

**Author's Note: Holy shit this was the longest fucking chapter I have written for this story. I kind of hated the whole lights fading thing with Priscilla, and Isley liked the move "colorful" ending for my tastes. So now the question is who gets "Naruto" in a sense I suppose, and the winner will be revealed down after this. I have to admit the scene between Tina, and Naruto was just for the people who wanted them as a pairing, while it would've given me something easy to go on I love challenges. So Tina was an OOC I made, and hereby expendable cruel no? It had to be done to open Naruto up, and you'll see him secluded for a bit of the story again. Not too much but enough where he'll take things slow, being calm, planning, and offering emotional support to others. Now that is strange eh? I will say definitely down the line Naruto will have another replase of emotional control issues during some fight that I will not say yet, but it will make everyone say, "You're fucking kidding me! Sweet." At least that's the reaction I hope to get, again I don't know.  
**

**I hope this really got the whole what Naruto actually thinks about, and this will be the last chapter till something down the line gets to open up like this again. He won't be the old robotic dude you guys know this will be the slow man warming up to who ever won in the polls. Which I think is obvious right now, and hopefully you all will enjoy what I have in store for the next poll for you to decide. It's going to be amazing, and most will be saying "Wow, how can I choose, and what does this mean?" it's something I know everyone will be using their brains to figure out chemistry's, common sense, and even imagaination.**

**The Poll Results Are Going From 1st to Last: "The Pairing."**

**(1) Miria - 61 - 45%  
**

**(2) Luciela - 36 - 26%  
**

**(3) Flora - 22 - 16%  
**

**(4) Helen - 10 - 7%  
**

**(5) Undine - 3 - 2%  
**

**(6) Deneve - 2 - 1%**

***Well I'm shocked honestly that Luciela didn't win honestly, most tend to want her in the stories sine we know little about her. Hell her main personality, and back history are hard to come by all means. Though I will say that Flora, and the Abyssal had the early leads out of the voters but Miria had a surge of support at some point during the months. Well I didn't want to be the ass hole to not reveal the results as most authors, the one's I came across made us readers wait for weeks till the girl came out. So I'm a nice guy, and do this for others to read in approval or disappointment. Everyone will not be happy, or sad, or anything at the same time we all have different preferences alright?**

***Also like the turn out of voters, nearly a 150 a little low but people made the voices heard on this story. Now what next on the poll? That will be one in place about one or so two chapters If I feel it's right to put in, and to you readers get ready to think seriously for this at least I hope you do.  
**

**This is all I can for this chapter as this took me over a month to edit, and re-due constant when I was in the mood to write Naruto as you've seen the original draft. Most you be having a mirgraine the size of Everest when I was done with this, and I hope this satisfy most for for the wait. This was the largest damned chapter I've ever written, nearly 20,000 words I don't know about you but I'm taking a break off editing for a week, and chilling out. I need the rest honestly, this was originally about 9000 words so, yeah...9000 extra detalis added in.**

**I just realized it's almost about ten chapters, and I have over 100,000 words. Damn man, I'm shocked I wrote that much so far, and this isin't even the best ARC's of the story yet! Man this could take me years to do at the size I want to reach, and do the math. 10 ch = 100,000 and I want 40...*sigh*  
**

**Well that's all folks, and see ya whenever.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"_**The Choosing Paths"**_

The party of seven finally found a suitable location to rest their wounds as they had ran through most of the blizzard since escaping the destruction of Pieta. Naruto, the lone human of the party watched as he had unsealed his latest straw hat, and placed it over his head during the thickness of the snow as it blanketed their sights. Since the explosive route they had taken from the city was what saved their lives. There was something following them. It wasn't well settling if it was an individual awakened being that had followed them after the finale of their escape. He sighed lightly from under his veil, as a town was spotted while they traveled south. The party steadily made haste towards the populace though one of the Claymore's spoke up as concern was laced in her tone. "There's a Yoki signature behind us, it's recently followed us."

Helen, and Deneve looked towards the back while Miria awaited confirmation, "Yeah whoever it is, not an awakened too small." The twenty second attempted to read but Deneve shook her head. "It might be masking its energy. The risk is high for such a thing." The two sighed wearily as Clare unsheathed her sword as her anxiety came a hold before Miria finally relented out as the snow caused her breathe to fade out into the night. "That's enough all of you. If this is an awakened being then I shall engage it, the rest of you proceed to the town to get to an Inn." Their leader was quite serious as the rest felt their mental and physical wounds take their toll. Although Naruto finally offered something to put them at ease, since he merely caused more headaches thrown into the blizzard.

"How about a compromise, will that be enough? The one who sensed the signature should accompany Captain Miria to provide support. Just in case the signature is an awakened being, or possibly another survivor. I doubt its the latter." His voice was calm, and tired even to the seven whose faces were cold at his compromise. Since their escape was nearly at an end most of the warriors especially Clare were pressed on the matter to confirm if this man in front of them was in fact a human!

Naruto moved onward as his objective was currently providing commendations for them. He knew where he stood their odds of successfully surviving the elements were a tad bit pressed. Even he was getting slightly cold from the wind, as the options of providing shelter were too tempting now. He sighed as the claymore that he suggested hissed out, either from the irritation of the snow or from him. He didn't know, nor did he care right now. "The name is Tabitha, so back off on who said what." The sensing warrior remarked annoyed to the human ahead of her.

"I'll keep that in mind." The returning answer came after a minute before Miria, looked to Tabitha, "Let's move now. The rest of you if it's an awakened flee as fast as you can. There's no need for more death." The leader of the remaining survivors stated over the wind as her cloak flapped back along their route, with the scout at her side instantly. The two went off into the night as the rest looked to the temporarily "leader" of the group as they begrudgingly admitted the human did save their lives, so it was inclined that he should move ahead to the town beyond them.

"It would be wise to move forward. Move along, else my patience will _wear_ out." Naruto walked away while he spoke to them , they went down the snowy hill with little difficulty as the warriors trudged through the snow creating a path for the other behind to pace with little trouble. The process was taxing on all as they moved quickly to the perimeter of the small village as the lights dimmed drastically. Arriving on the snow barren street the blond peered to search for an establishment for his needs, and his "companions" as it were.

For several minutes the silence was becoming deafening to a few of the part namely Miss Clare, and Helen were savoring their aggressive thoughts on killing him for latter dates in the future."_ I'm not surprised, they treat the one who is giving them a home instead of walking through a blizzard? I really need to move on sooner or later_." There a small sign with some sort of mug ware was plastered to advertise the establishment. He followed the road sticking to the center of the street as visibility was low, and he needed suability within the village to avoid unnecessary confrontations of seven, possibly eight Claymore seeking refuge from the storm, as well it saved his usage of Genjutsu to cover their appearances. The odds of the villagers seeing a lot of claymore diffidently would be a pain to hide in mid day.

Once he stopped at the Inn, it was certainly accommodating with three floors all possibly vacant if his luck played right into his hand. He sighed lightly before turning to the annoyed, cold, and the impatient warriors. Since two especially of the remaining party looked at him curiously. "Please stay out here for a moment after I get our rooms. After all I can imagine what would the owner think of seeing so many claymore, please just be patient for a little bit." Naruto honestly spoke though he seemingly made the impressions of the others hostile while they nodded as the chill of the blizzard was quelling the need to demand why or question his statements.

The party stood along the wall before he walked into the Inn to reveal a dim lit main lobby with a single stair case leading to the upper floors once more. His eyes revealed a rather half asleep barmaid sitting on a chair, with a man behind the counter as he looked to see a customer at this time of night, and during a storm! This was rather strange, and concerning as the man shifted to stand up right as he saw the man in black walk over.

"Having a pleasant evening sir?" the owner spoke warily as the howling of the storm emphasized his question. For a minute Naruto did not speak as he pulled his hat down as his finger twitched. Now how was he going to persuade this owner to ignore seven to eight people, and what was a good story. Naruto smirked before speaking softly to the owner. "Yes, a pleasant evening for my disciples and I. We are on a holy pilgrimage from god good sir, we traveled from Rabona." The owner was a bit ashamed for him to delay this traveling wanderer to spread god's will over the land, and his disciples. "I take it you're a priest? How many rooms do you require?" at the first of the questions the "priest" who was tired nodded quietly as he spoke softly again, "I have need for rooms to accommodate myself, and eight others." The sheer amount was quiet staggering for the owner to comprehend as he whistled low. "Quite the group if I say father." His respectful tone merely made the "priest" incline to nod his head once more.

"I have four rooms available to hold two beds. Is that enough for your needs?" the owner checked his key stock as the man frowned underneath the veil, the proximity of one Claymore could treacherous essentially he assumed Clare, and Helen. "The rooms are sufficient, I shall require a few days of rest from our pilgrimage till the storm is quelled." He spoke as his hands dipped into his pocket to unseal quietly a small bag of gold coins that made the owner look amazed. "That is quite enough father, only twenty gold coins would be enough for food to be prepared as well to accommodate rooms." The owner took twenty _one_ though which wasn't lost too much to the stoic priest; greed was indeed to be shallow sighted for this Inn. Maybe he should do something about this man's greed, but he decided against it. The warrior's needed rest to get their wounds healed up. So he inclined his head lightly as he masked silently another genjutsu to when the occupants of the Inn saw his "disciples" they would see hooded cloaked individuals.

The owner saw the priest quietly move to the door before opening it to motion forward with his hand as he witnessed the priest's disciples enter, he saw two look back at him as if questioning about a subject. He waved to them to go up the stairs as he saw four in total move silently into their rooms. The sound of footsteps heavy against the structure made him curious if they were armed or were merely that exhausted dragging their bodies from the storm. He shrugged as his fees were paid well enough so why should the curiosity consume his head?

So the owner again watched as the priest shut the door, as the chilling touches of the blizzard came into mind as a shiver crawled up the spinal cord of the owner. "Must be tired from traveling I take it?" he asked a bit surprised as the priest looked at him before nodding lightly as he took his time getting to the stairs, never rushing or speaking for the matter. Either this priest was very quiet or he seemed to be anti-social the owner concluded as he looked down to the almost two dozen golden coins, a smile wormed onto his face.

The "priest" fortunately began his walk up to his quarters for the night. Naruto nearly growled out annoyed as the rather "bothersome" Helen got an imagination of manifesting that he was somehow being some sort of supernatural being. Able to control human emotions which stressed out the blond before he sighed deeply. So as the two humans in the lobby had completely ignored them. Clare's response was watching the humans who did not have their eyes widen at the sight of her kind, the barmaid was asleep on the table.

However with the owner who was clutching the pouch of coinage to that paid for their rooms had an unknown amount of time. Their exhaustion did not cover curiosity, or suspicion at the way how the two were acting within proximity of themselves. "_Well at least my genjutsu is holding up nicely. I don't need some terror right now_" Naruto sighed lightly as the wooden floor led him toward the four standing in the hall way awaiting his arrival to reveal where their "accommodations" lied."_Well I'm sure the main attraction tonight, how considerate of them_." he thought annoyed once more. Unfortunately for him, Miss Helen made her curiosity, and irritated mood bring itself within her inquiry. "Alright where the hell are the rooms?" the four seemingly awaited the response of the man who somehow made the two people in the main lobby seemingly make them "invisible" to the sight of the Claymores. Naruto was getting fed up but he took a breath explaining the whole room situation. From what he guessed they had one thought, not good.

"Helen for once be patient, and quiet. You're just whining now." the blond's words made the woman in question look like she received quite the headache based on the sheer fact he nearly insulted her much to his silent mirth. The four were somewhat mystified at the attitude as he sighed lightly. Naruto knew as this was rather simplistic to explain, unfortunately the lack of keen understanding was evident in the party. "Due to us arriving tonight, there are only four rooms. Which mean's bed mates two per room. Assuming you have experience in joint sexed companionship which I doubt. So choose a room with someone your comfortable with." Naruto tried to keep his voice neutral since he knew they would be anger. As predicted the four merely grunted as he went to the last door at the end of the hallway as the four doors leading to rooms without a marker were theirs to use for the remainder of the visit.

Naruto walked to the door before entering its interior as he silently closed the brown barrier before he felt his body convulse. "I should've realized this…" he winced as his arms instinctively clenched as muscles, blood vessels, and the skeletal structure was strained from the hastily prepared "_Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_". He gasped as his chest just crushed in on itself, since he wheezed. His heart was beating rapidly as he strained to walk to the window as his vision contorted as the beds, walls they kept moving farther away from this advance as it shimmered. His body was feeling the rather vehement effect from the lack of preparation else this situation would've been he ignored the warnings in favor to try to save his friend, and this was the price. Ignoring the rules that could crush him inside out.

The window was locked as his hands shook trying to unlock the barrier as his breathing was labored as cracks were heard around his body. He felt the pressure building his stomach as the window flew open releasing the cold air onto his face his straw hat was tossed to the side, as blood flew into the wind. The taste of his own life liquid was copper like as the fowl memories were brought to light at the sensation.

He emptied his stomach as the strain lightened as the human body was never meant to exceed the natural limits it was granted. Seemingly moving fast at the speed of sound, and light was the case here. Naruto could guess skeletons barely could take the stress in his was a small light effect on his "_Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_", now if it had been sabotaged he shivered. Thankfully he made a slight mistake in the hand signs. The concentration required for this technique was substantial if not, requiring the total focus of the user's mind to block outside interfering forces hence the logic reason of preparing this outside of war zones.

His chest cavity shivered as the cold unruliness air of the blizzard was inhaled as painful it was to endure, the numbing was indeed welcomed. His white fogged exhaling air blew swiftly into the wind, as he took several inhaling reliefs.

"That's the last time I ever do that so close to combat again." He murmured as the strains of using such dangerous techniques, there was a reason why these things like the Hirashin, and _Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_ were so feared. The attempted creations killed more often then letting the one survive now, it was all about precision. Add the fact he made this during a war in such a short amount of time made most question his humanity. It was always during the war's of the past did such danger be was time, and luck that was on his side during a war that gave him this strength, or weakness depending on whose views was the one asking now.

It was great to have such fortunate results he had accomplished much to the horror, and to the fear of his enemies saw him enter the battle fields numerous times. It was well worth the danger he had at the time to make this newest super weapon. Without a biju it got nearly fatal on some occasions of creating this. It was all worth letting the crimson sea flow once more in the night. His hand went through his silk blond hair as he inhaled once more as the sub freezing temperatures alleviated the tremors before he looked up into the night. His eyes were active as the snow was falling in slow motion as he could effortlessly predict the movement of individual flakes, which was intriguing to see such frozen spectacles.

He took a breath, trying to steady his heart. Naruto was breathing slowly before he released a pulse of chakra as it went into effect. Now he sensed four Yoki presences not even thirty meters from his position, the four warriors were paired into the first pair of doors before the second as he was in the left. As the pulse traveled to the edges of the village as it dissipated he felt two, no three more Yoki signatures. Assuming the size of the largest to be Captain Miria, then it was the scouting warrior, and another survivor. So another did survive, that was good for them, and it proves his gut was still right. It was a slim possibility nonetheless though, as he sighed.

However he closed his eyes as the Yoki signature fluttered as if the survivor were injured, "I can only imagine how she'll survive now." He mentally thought, his eyes stung from the effects of the _Shi Furasshu-Suteppu. _It always was painful, he was just lucky he was used to the slight pains it brought if he got it wrong. He breathed deeply next time if he had to use it, he would correctly go through the forty hand signs so he wouldn't be limited to this state after a battle. God's it stung like a bitch he couldn't stop the remark from snaking its way into his head. Though he now had somewhere to go, to get the other claymore's here to the Tavern._  
_

Naruto went to retrieve his hat from its position on the side of him. The the veil slipped over his face since the door opened into the hallway. He sighed lightly as the three new presences would be searching for an Inn, so he decided to await them at the village entrance. As he made his way down the steps the owner was once more admiring his "profits" the man flashed a smile to his direction, "Getting some air father?" Naruto almost yawned from his tone, though he merely walked to the door before stopping as if pondering something. Did this Inn have any tea in stock, he might as well ask about it now or it would be annoying later to have nearly half a dozen warriors eying him warily.

It was that moment before the "priest" looked back asking in a curious voice. "Does this Inn have any tea in stock?" The owner clapped his hands briefly, "Ah yes we do, one of our recent shipments of Southern Glade Tea. Would that be fine for you father?" Naruto lightly nodded before he opened the door to the howling winds. Well at least one good thing was happening tonight so far as he rolled his shoulder cracking it slightly. It was nice, and comfortable. Though he couldn't help be cautious about the what if scenario if Claymores and humans met. He bet Helen would go down the stairs to see if the "cold" man was there.

His cloak flapped in the wind as he activated his genjutsu over the remaining humans in the was the likelihood of one of the Claymores investigating their captain's return which far too plausible, especially Clare, and Helen again. Precautions were insured for that scenario as the winds howled about his person as his feet crunched into the snow. He briefly sent out once more another chakra pulse as the presences were more than a hundred meters from entering the entrance to the village.

Since he was walking, Naruto began to ponder on what to assume from this point on as the war in the North had ended. No it moved South despite the massive causalities the detachment of warriors had suffered the operation was a mild success. Mild was too gracious either way the organization likely believed all were killed, with seven survivors it was potentially a formidable force to be reckoned with a single digit. So there was one of the top ten that lead the above average powerful ranks. How could he rank their powers compared to his own, it was difficult to consider. Based on what he saw of these woman they could well above any Jounin in strength, and speed on occasion. Especially for the supposed "lowest" ranked.

The ranking was flawed when he had to calculate Clare's Yoki signature, it was almost bordering Kage level as Miria held that without a second guess. All the Claymores could be Kage level in this group due to their special abilities, potentially. All they had enhanced upon was their speed, control, healing, reconnaissance, range support, and so on. He could list them in the future. For now he had to wait out in the cold which put a small smile to his face, Snow Country. This brought back a strange mission in a sense.

The temperature unknowingly gave him temptation to the trip back to Snow Country, or more known to be Spring country due to his rather minor "assistance" for the protection of an actor, and the manager at the time hired the "Akatsuki" for an extremely reasonable price despite the resume to be used by the Major Villages of story short he was the protection of a high valued client that would have to live. It wasn't that dangerous for him desptie being there, it was something else that made it worthwhile. Not to mention Kisame openly grinned when the client, nearly tried to kiss him. Thankfully it didn't happen as he cracked his neck.

It was such a pleasant contract to acquire despite the Konoha shinobi who were extremely "wary" of him fortunately they did not know at the time that he was present. To them he was just another shinobi, though the Jounin leading the squad of young ninja did not believe him to be a meager presence. Now that he reflected once more on it, Naruto found it to be comical. Such good times in that organization, and shame he was brought here sometimes. Though it didn't mean that this place had it's fair share of people to remember, and one was coming now.

The sound of crunching footsteps removed him from the thoughts of the past as he witnessed two Claymores supporting the third in between them. Captain Miria stood on the right with her weapon sheathed, as the scout Miss Tabitha if he assumed was on her left supporting the wounded Yuma if he was not mistaken. Apparently one of Tina's close friends survived the conflict in the North despite under the grave circumstances as her abdomen was heavily lacerated. He glanced to her shoulder blades which were sliced immensely as the armor supporting them were in shambles. Her legs held cuts as crimson fluid dripped into the unrelenting frozen tundra earth. His posture did not flinch as the middle of the three scowled weakly at the presence of a man who was too "cold" from her encounters previously while Miria looked at him unsurprised at his greeting.

Miria right could imagine this man appearing before them, she had an inking he was related to the organization. He just had too many tendencies like a handler, if he wasn't then she was a bit lost on what he actually was now. Human, it was getting to be doubtful now.

"I take it there was no awakened being?" he spoke barely over the howling wind as the four stood at the village entrance, Tabitha, and by proxy Yuma narrowed their eyes at Naruto who was barely concerned about the safety about anything for the matter. The highest rank of the three merely sighed, "Indeed it was, another survivor as you can see. Where's the Inn, and is there enough room for everyone?" the former rank six inquired in a neutral voice though it was borderline authority. It made Naruto smirk, lightly though

He merely turned around before relenting as his voice was monotone barely heard over the gusting storm. "Your comrades will have to be paired in quarters, but reassuringly they are well supported. Just prepare for shared rooms since our arrival was unexpected as our circumstances. Though the tea should be pleasant though." His last sentence was giving the trio a headache, and they moved steadily behind the trench coated Naruto who did not turn around to assist them voluntarily. What was it with this guy, and Tea some wondered among the three. Since the crunching of snow was all able to be heard for the duration of the walk to the Inn as soon they reached the establishment.

Miria watched impassively as she assisted her wounded comrade though the feint scent of blood made her look towards the left of her position as a semi circle of crimson was audibly visible. Her eyes narrowed before seeing the entrance to the interior of the Inn left open as the trio made their way into the lobby. The Commander of the former battalion of warriors kicked the door shut barely with the side of her armored foot as she inspected the environment around herself.

The two humans currently in the lobby did not seem to be fazed to see a seriously wounded individual beside her as the two were reaching the stairs since she could see the rest of her comrades. They were awaiting her arrival. The owner of the Inn was stirring some tea as it was in a mug as the steam rose within he sat it down at the table where Kenji was currently residing as the man was content in his position. She suspected that the man gave them room to get their wits about, and not to be unnerved with him nearby. Only one halfheartedly Yuma grunted as the pain racked through her body before Tabitha looked to her commander to move on, as her eyes shut before the three cautiously went up the staircase.

The sounds of thudding feet were heard in the silent lobby as the barmaid at the far end of tables shifted as she slept.

Naruto let his tea cool for a minute before he received his utensils to stir the tea himself as he added some small herbs to the tea, to give it some flavor. As he stirred the liquid in his cup, swirls were created as they represented his eyes, the tomoes shimmered on the surface before he created another fresh set mirroring the previous positions. He reflected on what the course was to be set on his travels as the silence immensely was refreshing as he set aside the utensil. What were his options now, and where should he go from here. "_I got quite the mystery to go on now. Just my luck as always._" He acidly thought annoyed since he began with the obvious.

Now that the survivors were accounted for, he assumed it was to be logical that they would somehow keep in contact with one another, or at least have similar goals to bring down the organization. He had several choices to dictate the most beneficial in his state as it was, partnering with the seven ex-warriors to gather information at least assuming they wished to. Something just "told" him otherwise. These seven really weren't too liking of him, understandable but not impossible now. It wasn't like he killed them or anything, he sighed regardless.

Another path would be seeking the organization out, or merely awaiting the next offer, and subtly wreak havoc on the infrastructure; however that path would involve a potential hazard of being controlled. While the chance was small, it was no impossible for this organization to have powerful warriors to subdue him, if Ophelia was an indication, or Miria then Genjustu would be implemented, with various arsenals to conflict confusion. He doubted his illusions would work unless he used the greatest of them, but using too much daily would probably make his eyes weak. He didn't want to push his luck down that road, so it was now.

He had created a rather peculiar position to be side with the pros, and cons of its features. A low audible sigh escaped his lips, the tea was graciously appealing as he brought his hands cupping the bottom before he lifted it into his veil, and the warm liquid sated the parched tissue in his throat. He glanced to the stairs to see that Miria was descending the wooden structure, as apparently she wished to talk with him, on matters that would be varying no was going to be a long night, that was certain Naruto knew tiredly.

He cast yet another genjustu subtly over the owner of the bar, as he went back into kitchen, and the barmaid was sleeping apparently. Still the double layer illusion was in place to deceive the perception of hearing, and sight. Now they yell, and the two wouldn't notice smart but a hassle nonetheless.

Naruto did not make any notches in his body movement as he sipped his tea once more, letting the highest ranked warrior to set herself at the table, her Claymore was leaning against the wall to the right as she set it down. He noted the woman was exhausted, as the bags under her eyes were seemingly evident as healing wounds. He could imagine fighting to the brink of death, and sprinting across a blizzard in record pacing took at least some toll on the ever more hybrids in the land. So they would rest, all including him to sleep it off for a bit. "Would you prefer tea?" he inclined politely since he drank his own beverage, after all they needed something to lighten them up a bit. He smiled though his veil covered his face for now.

The ranked sixth warrior merely glanced at him before waving her hand as it was on the table as she contently sat, "No thank you. I'll be fine in a night or so." Naruto merely continued to sip his beverage before Miria looked at him, "The others are restless now, and I had them rest for the night." She sighed as the woman looked at the man who barely even acknowledged the conversations beginning before he poured himself another cup of tea. The aroma was sweetening though it did not cover the smell of blood to her senses, as she saw the tip of his veil lightly covered in crimson.

"I can imagine so. However with the current circumstances what is your next plan of action? The 'war' is over here in the north. I'll bet it's moved south." Naruto predicted for a moment before he stirred more tea, ever lightly adding the remaining herbs to sweeten the taste of the liquid. The steam was visible as the Claymore folded her hands as if intent on thoughtful preparation. The risk of the organization finding them was remote, they assumed all were dead. Now the question was, where should they all go, and what to plan out next? It was exhausting to come up with that, even for Naruto himself.

It was silent between the two for some time as the Inn Owner walked back in to see that the barmaid was awake as she yawned, he walked over to her to whisper into her ear to move out of the lobby as they had rooms occupied. Both employee and employer moved to the back of the kitchen to discuss what they wished. The man merely stopped stirring before placing it on the wooden brown table once more.

"Frankly I do not know for certain to begin spying, and gathering information. We need to get stronger to fight against the awakened beings and newer warriors at some point in the future." The woman spoke up as her elbows were on the surface of the table as her chin was on top of her fists as if merely assuming her options. "It's too soon to judge our course, I'll be tracking any information I can gleam at least, and the others will have separate agendas at the moment. However..." she trailed off looking at him curiously, and intently. He smiled it was rather nice of her to think of him, now in that regard.

"Then there is you. An enigma that the organization clearly wishes to exploit and your ability to negotiate with an Abyssal one is known. I'll be quite astonished if you wish to seek out the other two." The woman was being honestly yet secluded on the specifics of the individuals that were in her party, the seven Claymores would either work as a team or pair up to do agendas of their own course. With him around she was saying it would be irritating to them, so he inclined to answer respectful.

"Your assumptions are well thought of, but my interests are my own Miss Miria. I was kind enough to help but I must move on. Perhaps I will help you more, or do so for me." Naruto intoned cryptically at the end of his statement as he sipped his tea, the woman was silent. He noticed it was usual as her sliver eyes were thoughtful as he did not reveal anything so far of his intentions. In fact it was almost as though he was playing his time, hiding in the shadows trying to be unidentifiable this entire time she had gleamed of his presence. She sighed audibly as her seeking of answers were going to be useless if the man did not say nothing more, and add the fact he did save her due to a friend's request as it were. This noble act did not fit with the man's persona despite his appearance.

"Then what are your intentions? I do have an idea about them." The woman was glaring in the spot where his eyes were, trying to intimidate him. Naruto resisted the urge to place Tsukuyomi on her, let her then wonder about him. Though that wasn't a polite thing to do now. So he patiently sipped some more of his tea as he looked to the window, as the winds howled through the snowy roads outside. "As I stated, my intentions are my own. Your idea's are just random to me, so by all means try me." His voice made Miria sigh once more, this man was possibly the most frustrating human she had ever countered since his voice, persona, and appearance was so eerily similar to the organization.

It was like trying to reason with her higher ups when the time called for it, and this was how she usually was treated. Kept in the dark, and had to guess which way was right.

"Arguing with you is pointless, though I do want to have one thing to confirm. How did you meet an Abyssal, while impossibly walking away alive?" Miria was curious, as Clare was positively angered at the man, and what deal was made between the two. She was a bit on edge as the deal wasn't said, or the details made in it. Naruto merely smiled momentarily at the question, he didn't want to reveal anything too interesting. Still it was nice of her to ask, and he calmly cracked his neck before speaking.

"How curious. I won't say much since Riful hasn't broken our agreement. So I will only say this, I met her by chance, and just by chance alone did I live." Naruto ended it cryptically since placing his beverage down as it was empty. He slowly got up from his chair and he took his time walking to the stairs before he intoned warningly towards Miria, "You must soon chose a path. One of ambition to see the organization destroyed. Upon that path lays before you do not lose yourself upon its road else you will truly become what is inside of you." The second cryptic message was deciphered by the lead Claymore as her silver eyes were cold before the man went back to his and her room. The others were full, and it was going to be a long night.

Naruto walked down the hall as his lightly padded feet made the six other hybrid woman look upon him from their respected rooms. Their gazes were of mistrust, loafing, and caution as they reminded him of "them" long ago. Them, the rest of the world that had feared him so much, and yes it was quite pleasant to bask in that feeling once more. He lightly sighed before stepping inside his own commendations, with a slight click the door was shut. He heard the other women shuffle around a bit nervous about him, while he liked the feeling it made his chest hurt that being normal was hard to manage even for him.

He looked around the room once temperature was cool inside due to him opening the window to the outside. Kneeing near the fireplace there were some cold wooden logs present, using one handed signs he brought his index, and middle fingers on his right arm blowing fire. It was a simple Katon Style Technique, nowhere near the Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu had he known but it was sufficient for small blazes. It made life a little easier to do now.

The flames crackled before he went to the window to lean against the cool glass to await signs that his summon Rei was near. He had spotted the raven flying above them on more than once while the track from Pieta. He would have to place a seal upon one of the swords that his "companions" held currently, preferably it would either Miss Clare, or Miria as the two could tolerate his presence for the time had some alone time to think what he could do now. It was strange honestly.

What paths now could be fulfilled now, his primary goal was in tracking Isley of the North as he had little idea in where the Abyssal was currently, and the only way he could acquire the location was in contacting the only known Abyssal he had known. Riful, which was an idea of desperation so he would hold off in tracking her down, which simply was tracing the Kunai etched with dozens if not over a hundred individual seals, a simple chakra pulse, and the path was lit. The Hirashin had it's uses for it's user to trace the kunai, though Riful was someone he preferred not to be near less he had no choice. She was too peculiar even for him.

Another goal, which was now burning into his eyes, was acquiring the exact location of the Headquarters of the Organization in the eastern lands. Riful had hinted it was located there, but she did not pursue any more details, such aspects would be revealed if he had joined her to combat the other Abyssal lead to another question, why couldn't these Abyssal ones trust one another? It was more of instinct that they fought, couldn't they have a common enemy? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, a very wise saying that could decide life or death now. Still why was he one to talk about this?

Naruto knew himself was an asset worth keeping under any person's thumb or because if he strayed too far his position would be of a pawn. Now which was absolutely pathetic to become. Frustration was an emotion to be not frowned upon but to used to create focus what could he do what paths lay revealed and others to be discovered. That was what a Shinobi had to master, his skills were also an aspect to be determined. Still sleep had its benefits to rest the mind for now, and his roommate was on arrival as the low voices of Miria, Clare, and Helen were in the hall.

The Shinobi yawned loudly trying to rid of the tiredness from using the "_Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_" too quickly. That was the down side, if he more time this wouldn't have happened at all. Too much strain on the human body led to exhaustion real quick, and it needed rest to heal up. In other words a dirt nap for him anyways.

"You sure he's going to be nice? I don't trust him, hell I would launch him as far away as possible." Helen's voice was enough for the ever more amused blond, since to hear this was intriguing. To able see that the group was that wary of him to make some sort of sexual advance on Miria, ridiculous. Clare voiced her concerns, "He could leave tonight, and he has a habit of leaving at extremely well planned time frames. How will we keep in contact with him?" Apparently Miss Clare wanted him to be kept in sight, as she wished to find young Raki, no matter how pressuring it was on herself he would not be dragged into the matter.

If by chance he found the young teen he would have a simple greeting before moving on, the boy would likely ask for Clare he thought briefly before leaning against the window with the fire warming the temperature up. Raki chose to leave wherever he went, and Clare was going to find him. Star cross lovers, or some sort of kinship Naruto barely put much speculation into the subject now.

Miria's voiced out her opinion before moving along to her quarters as they needed rest due to their wounds taking tolls on the physical aspects of themselves. "It's possible he will not stay around but for the time being rest, it's too late now to start questioning him. We all need our strength up, and from here we'll discuss tomorrow morning. Is that understood?" her voice did not waver once nor have doubt laced in its depths. They agreed begrudgingly as it was for them to accept her authority. While they lost dozens of their comrades to dispute Miria's ability to judge an individual with less than personal experience was enough got their worries to be quelled for the night.

Miria walked while sighing lightly as a small headache came upon her as the entire weight of her position came to be known. Sighing lightly she moved the door apart as she witnessed the confine space of a fire as the woman wondered how her roommate started the blaze in the first place. Shaking her head it was too bothersome to put thought into as he likely got the wood from the owners of the Inn, after all a little extra currency does have its uses. The wind howled as it blew relentless in the chilling air beyond the window where she spotted Kenji Saito.

The blond in his black coat, so silent, and ominous he was leaning against the cool glass as if resting contently with the sub zero effect beyond the glass itself. His veil was still covering his head, while his body was concealed as usual from anyone's view; he barely shifted as she set her weapon down beside the second bed, which was farthest from his position. Miria was tempted to have herself armed but she likely knew whatever this man's intentions where killing her, or perhaps something along the conscious thought was unlikely. Naruto did not move, or speak as did in the lobby below so Miria merely began her routine of removing her upper armor, namely the little metallic covering breaching across her chest, and shoulders themselves.

The sound of removed armor hit the wooden floor as the only source of light was the fire, while it gave noise to near death silence of the small compartment. The lights flickered around the room, as shadows danced along the corners, as the male in the room blended into their outstretched arms, as the darkness became whole near the window as the wind blew violently into the night. The female Claymore shivered slightly before getting into her own bed, with her pillow against her back, as the warming heat felt content as the sliver eyes of the woman fell into the blazes.

"How are you holding up?" Miria relented as she shut her eyes; it wasn't going to be troubling for her to simply ask if the man was fine. After all he did lose someone apparently close to him, fought their way out from the doomed city of Pieta, and expected to not visibly suffer emotionally or physically was remote at best. Naruto did not speak as expected the woman thought idly as the sound of crackling flames took a moment for him to voice out his answer which was as once more predicted, emotionless. That dull monotone that sent shivers up her spine again as the lack of emotion was simply challenging to ignore all the while.

"Hardly doing well, Miria. Thanks for asking, but with Tina's death due to me being distraught over something trivial I may have helped save many tonight. I hate the feeling." Naruto's voice seemed to dip into a sorrowing effect. Miria could see the rage at himself though it was minuscule at best. Miria merely gave a low nod to the black clothed man, she sighed everyone apparently had scars left over from the battle as she leaned her head against the pale achromatic wall. The fire continued to burn as the cracking of wood spurred some conversation into Miria as sleep crawled along her nerves.

"No I don't need your excuses, that operation was what you stated previous before our battle. It was a farce, a massacre so death was going to be likely. Were alive some part to you." The Claymore replied leaning against the wall as the fire continued to be the only source of noise to somehow give peace to the inhabitants of the room. "What I worry about is if the organization finds out were alive." Miria relented lightly as it was dully obvious as a small nod was her answer from the man, he likely concluded that as well.

Unlike Miria, Naruto found their position to be well...good actually. He smirked as the Claymore was tired so he decided on telling her why, and maybe getting something out of this now. It was worth a try for now.

"I think your position has an advantage." The man mused lightly,causing her to look at him curious as to why. "Your assumed dead to their eyes, and with that view you have time to strengthen yourself to kill them. To be able to move around technically as a 'phantom'." Miria smiled slightly at the nickname, he continued on nodding. "Now you can learn to strike at them when they least expect it. Deception can be a powerful feat if you move carefully." Naruto folded his arms trying to come up with something else but he was trapped by potential scenarios in the future.

It was while he did not ask when the organization will be fighting Riful, or the Silver Hair king since it was certainly going to be some time as despite the "battalion" of warriors sent. The organization would take time to replenish the ranks, and if from what the mind of the Abyssal of the North held was to attack the Headquarters of the Organization in the eastern lands. So for a time, the continent would be chaotic which was preferable to move around subtly to search for the location of the hostiles. Conflicts hindered the hostility against him for a brief moment but it would peak once more if they approached him for a more demanding "membership." Naruto just hoped it would last for months or something of that sort.

"You make it sound as this is going to be simple to do. Even though there are some points that can be proven." Miria pointed neutrally as she rested against the wall, the organization would not be wasting resources to confirm that they were dead. After all surviving against a few dozen awakened beings was thought to be impossible, if not little chance of survival. To see almost four single digit warriors slaughtered was in most minds among her kin to be horrifying, if not insanity to witness at all.

The shinobi took a moment to explain some reasoning to these points as Miria said to be used, and well it was true. They had the surprise against their enemy, and fortunately if they acted upon them staying dead it would be a little bit easier. After all it was better for someone to launch a kunai in the day then finding an enemy in the shadows at night. Surprise, and deception were all common for the ninja back in the elemental lands. Well for the more smarter individuals anyways.

**"**Your deceiving an enemy now Miria, since your dead technically it's not too complex to understand them. Think about this, if you had staged your death beforehand at the hands of an awakened one then from what I know of your superiors they send some warrior of a high rank to confirm it. However this didn't happen because of the war in the north, they couldn't send any to confirm due to the dozens of gathered awakened beings, and don't forgot the Abyssal One of the North himself." Naruto took a breath to get some more thought on this, and to the Claymore she was listening quietly to what she thought was advice coming from him. It was strange to see this man opening up to her of all people, it made her somewhat curious again about him.

For the blond this was getting to be similar on how he staged his own death on a training trip with Jiraiya the Toad Sage himself**.** It was definitely possible to assist one's death onto someone power as the great almighty "Toad Sage" had discovered on his supposed "training" trip. The actual training was merely him trying to harness the Kyuubi's power, which was freaking unacceptable for him. Naruto refused to use the fox, if he used it too much then he would feel reliant on it, and refused all attempts on what the man thought was beneficial for him. Maybe if he did control the nine tails fully was it tempting but with the seal incomplete, and the sharingan keeping it in check on occasion he needed the sealing arts to study.

Not to mention the fact the man was trying, keep word was "try" to groom him to the Hokage. Now that was truly pathetic, just because his father was the former leader did it mean he wanted the fucking mantle? No he didn't want to anywhere near the freaking place but the Sage believed otherwise. His daughter's grave was outside the village, with her friends buried beside her due to his limited Doton manipulation of the earth. It wasn't grand it was just a grave with markings etched on it, so that he would remember her. This so called new mind set of his, new since many didn't think of him too much was after the invasion.

That was after the Exams where Emiko was killed, he seethed in rage as the man wanted him to be the future "Hokage" of Konoha. He would rather be rotting inside an ANBU prison cell before even attempting that so called "ambition". Like father like son, no he had broken that fate simply with the choice of vengeance. That was what he believed, everyone had a choice, and not a single god or gods decided on what he wanted to do. So he defied them, and this was where he was sent. Being a leader trying to save a continent, with a good cause on his back now.

"I'll keep that in mind." Miria grimly spoke, it was almost too easy to accept that death would be near at every step of their path to defeat their former comrades, and organization. Sighing lightly the woman wanted to extract more willingly information from this man, this enigma to at least have some slight indication of what were his intentions. Not she, nor Clare, and astonishingly the organization could sway this strange unnatural human onto some was he, and why was he helping them truly? Was it due to her comrade's death, no from what she was thinking this man was doing this for a far more deeper reason it had to be. She didn't think this man would do something without thinking it through, and that was what irritated her. A human who outsmarted almost anything on the continent so far.

While as it may, it was a better time to ask something about him. She had the feeling he would lock himself away from all conversation sooner or later. She lowly asked over the crackling fire. "May I ask you something personal?" the former ranked sixth warrior was curious as to what her subordinate Tina had conflicted with him about his daughter. She wanted some reason in why he had exploded into emotional distress, or simply got pissed off.

Naruto took a moment to look up at her, his hat was tilted upward as his green eye watched her with a plain look. He settled it down after a moment before saying two words."You may." The Claymore carefully took her time on what she wanted to ask, it ranged from where did he come from, to why was he helping them, and even to his daughter. Which was the best to ask of him without trying to think she was threatening to expose him of whatever secrets he had. Frowning she watched him lean against the window with his hat tilted down making his face difficult to see. She saw him look back, and saw something that made him sit back up.

"_Ah Rei, your back again_." The shinobi thought smiling, as the raven flew in from the storm which made the room turn colder again.

He opened the window as the flakes of the frozen liquid rushed into the room, as Miria felt annoyed at the cold as she saw his coat sway with the air currents. The whistling of the frozen winds whipped into the room, as the sound of ruffling feathers was penetrated in the proximity of herself. The Claymore watched somewhat interested to see a black raven obediently perched on the outstretched index, and middle fingers of his right hand. Which was a glove fingerless item encased around the limb.

Miria was getting to be somewhat tired to reveal she was anxious to see some answers on this man in front of her. He seemed to be so well controlled, but his own mask of deception hid the raging waters of his rage, sadness, and other emotions. She needed something to get an answer so calmly waiting for him to close the window her thoughts cleared on what she wished to ask him. Something indeed personal but not in the sense of getting him riled up, hopefully.

Miria chose her question which was obvious yet could be intended to reveal more than it was lead to be originally required. "What was your daughter like, did she stand out among your village?" the question made Naruto at the window stop stroking the Raven's feathers. His eyes spaced out as his hand twitched ever so slightly. Miria saw that with her eyes, it appeared he did not anticipate of the question, or apparently was bracing himself for it. Either way it was intriguing to see him place the Raven onto the bed post, as it cawed lowly as if wanting to rest. The shinobi didn't respond to the question right away, he was remembering why since he grimly smiled.

It seemed Miria was excellent at reading people, and he would have to remember that some time. No she wasn't great she knew him long enough with the right information to ask something about him that potentially could give a lot away. What she chose was a smart question, it was the right question to ask him. Now what could he say, why his heart was severed, no too dramatic. Sighing man this was such in the words of his old friend Shikamaru, "troublesome." She was quick at finding a flaw in her opponent, rather interesting if he had to comment. Humming lightly he was leaning against the window thinking quietly. His answer came within a few moments though.

"Your question is good, two parts to answer." Naruto smiled somewhat amused since he leaned against the spot near the window, and for several minutes it was silent. Through this silence Miria wondered if she had wanted a question far too personal, and assumed he would not speak again for the night so she sighed lightly preparing to get herself to rest, but a shifting of clothing finally made her eyes Claymore watched as the blond lift his hat off his head. She was somewhat curious to inspect his face after all since the battle.

She looked to Naruto and saw him removing his veil as his hands cupped the sides of the straw hat before the paper barrier revealed his features to her. The low tied blond hair that was in a slick smooth tail, while he had tan skin that held scars. He seemed to be young, very young but held a maturity she could relate to the most driven of young people. He was an adult regardless of how anyone thought of him, and she sat back looking over his face which was still handsome in a sense.

However his face held two green orbs that barely supported life within. It was those scars were what interested her honestly, while it was common for Claymores to bear scars of brutal fights. One scar going down across his eyes, one horizontal, and it was like someone tried to cut them out now she thought about it. In the proportions on this man it seemed to be far more excruciating to see the effects since a human did not have fast regeneration compared to them so, scars were heavily inflicted upon. Those green jadish irises did not once even flick with a sort of light, just that plain death like stare of empathy if she assumed.

Naruto began his answer with him grimly smiling, it was small but there nonetheless. "My daughter Emiko was rather plain and almost common among the people in my village then. Normally she would be like the everyday humans you saw in villages if tracking down Yoma. So she didn't stand in a physical sense. She did in a more hyperactive sense which was your guess." The answer hearing it from his lips was one thing, but actually witnessing the seemingly quiet man's answer made her annoyed. It gave some sort of mirth to him even though he waited for Miria who awaited for him to continue as he looked out into the night before flicking his veil head ware. Naruto barely watched that hat as Emiko in short was like him before he met his sensei, and it was startling to think of it back then.

The hat's resolutions it made evenly proportioned itself to land on the parallel post of the bed from the Raven, as the front of hat faced her directly. She shivered again as perfection was something to fear indeed so. It was just a little unnatural for it to be that perfect, strange but interesting all the while now.

"Miria, even though your curious about my daughter, and by extension to me you haven't earned my trust. Neither have I earned yours so please with respect do not ask me that again." He eye smiled at her, as the warning was clear as day. Well that shut the entrance for any useful information Miria relented thoughtfully as this eerily similar to some officials of her ex organization, only through actions, and personal opinion did rewards come through.

It was near improbably she could force anything from the man; else he would disappear into the wind, or possibly become hostile against them. Which was not something very intelligent to induce, allies, and trust were key for her group to live. This man held some sway over their survival as this night had dictated completely. She sighed, this was going to complex to understand, and this man was going to be a challenge any way.

Miria rested herself once more before relinquishing to the sound of the fire that lay in the room, and before long her sense of exhaustion took a hold, and soon she slept. The man parallel from her bed merely took in her features as his eyes became into the tomoe signature of the most infamous bloodline, as the red depths seemed endless. He sighed lightly before making his way toward the bed of the now asleep woman; he briefly glanced at her from the side that her weapon laid.

Naruto was curious as to how the organization created these half yoma humans, what was used in them? Not to mention he was interested in how they volunteered for this path, why some did it for revenge, love, protection, and other things of the sort. If there was one thing he admired their weaponry were simply outstanding in their own right.

The sword in question was in pristine condition as weaponry these Claymores withheld, as he reached out grasping the handle. He did not wish to travel presently with these seven, after all it was much more simpler for him to have a solitary journey and from what he had gained that the organization potentially could still force him into their ranks. An act of Impressment of sorts which Naruto himself was not going to let happen. So here was flipping the massive blade as quietly, and calmly he attempted. Setting a small paper was in his palm, it was a seal, a tracker seal to be precise now. Pressing it lightly, chakra flared into the sheet before becoming transparent on the glinting steel, it faded as would a ghost before it simply was blended. The tracer seal was in place, so he would abide his time, or what was left he desired to be would remain in the Inn.

Naruto moved to the front of fire where he stood letting the heat of the blaze wash over him. The feeling was like the Kitsune had within him once before, the Kyuubi. He missed the fox, it was like an inseparable thing he had but now he somewhat regretted the familar voice in his head. He smirked, he was going insane to ask for some voice in his head now, the fact was comical on all it's own. The removal of the fox was the final step for that battle. Naruto suddenly clenched his hand's as a memory was becoming know again. It was like his head was splitting in half! He gnashed his teeth together fighting through the brain frying sensation.

It last a minute at most before he calmed down, he remembered part of the battle. More specifically the start of how it began, how he arrived here. It was eluding him how, after all he did wake up in a forest with several dozen bandit's ready to kill him. So he slaughtered them all before arriving in these lands. The question was why, why was he here, and what was the point of it all? Was the gods finally punishing him to change this world, or something? He sighed it wasn't worth thinking over now, he got back to his memory again.

That final conflict, that was how he came to be now, forever changed in more ways than one it was in that location. The start of the end was what would bring him to this land, as he held his eyes shut as the distant sounds of explosions, kunai's sparking together, and the yelling of a division of specialized Shinobi sent to kill him, and the Red Dawn. The task force:"**_Kyokujitsu_**." The elemental nations strongest shinobi from every known shinobi village, the Kages, High ANBU, and even elite Jounin's that were famous among the land. Yes he remembered only the beginning so far, with his surrogate brother Sasuke before the first of the ninja arrived to stop them, and kill them at all costs.

_**- Flash Back -**_

_Naruto stood upon the platform that lead to the central chamber that the former clan head of the Uchiha stood performing the final sequences of ascending to the moon to where the body of the Jyuubi laid. It took months, and months of relentless searching, and preparation to begin the final conflict of Madara's plan to rid the world of war, pain, and suffering. While he did not agree to its potential as the concept of entrancing the entire world under the most powerful illusion with the greatest form of eyes the Uchiha could conceive was staggering. It seemed downright blasphemous to even consider. _

_He went with the plan with no trouble, he could withstand the effects no matter what Madara had insisted due to the Kyuubi parting him with a "gift" of was the only shield the world had still, as he was it.  
_

_The ability to counteract any genjustu implanted around him. The Kitsune was mightiest part of the ten tailed monster from ages past, with the eyes of the monster itself. With him immune he would most likely see this plan to satisfy his revenge. Fuck the leaf village, they killed an innocent girl, his daughter out of fear for him to be un-loyal to the village, gaining strength to go rouge as his daughter was the rod of such due to the civilian populace hostile to her. The shinobi council itself were terrified at the potential of her becoming strong enough to convince her "father" to leave. It was pathetic to believe that, but it was done, and the world would fall. Human's why, why where they so complicated to understand when the simplest things drove them.  
_

_His eyes morphed into pinwheel like Isis's as he heard another set of footsteps appear from behind him. The younger brother of the man who he considered to be more of a "father" than the supposed god father he had, the damn Toad could drown in his misery as his former student the Rinneagan user Nagato sent the man to his death. He admired the man for his own goal, destroying Konoha was the catalyst that sparked his ambition to rid the world of war, Danzo and Salamander Hanzo were the two that began the chain reaction of destruction. Akatsuki was reborn. _

"_Are you ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the members of the organization were doing a well implemented delay meant of the shinobi force lead the Great Kages, Leaf, Rock, Wind, and Sand. Gaara's death sparked the third female Kage Temari on a meager revenge quest to kill him personally, after all once a friend was able to "convince" the Kazekage to "walk" with him, namely Tsukuyomi could do such a thing. The Hidden Village Suna was unprepared for that event, shame indeed._

"_Yes I am. Aye Naruto despite all that's happen thanks for helping. It's not much but I wish to call you brother, a younger sibling that I never had." Sasuke was unusually emotional despite his cold posterior he held during majority of his life and Naruto merely looked at the elder teen and offered a small smile. He did a notion that the elder teen recoiled as he was flicked on the forward as did their late "brother" Itachi had done on occasion. It brought back sad memories for the both of them, as he explosions in the distance came closer. Naruto wasn't too bothered yet as he glanced back out there.  
_

"_Yet I still can annoy you simply, brother." Naruto took out his nodachi that he had been given under the guidance of Madara as he was curious in the length of the weapon and also why it was black. The color was the state of his heart, the black darkness, as the last bits of shattered light faded into dust. Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust all would fall beneath its length. It was the beginning of the end for the world he knew of now. Sighing lightly he looked to the younger Uchiha, and walked in front of him. This was the start of them forming an alliance, a bond that brothers only could share together. Totally committed to the end with the cost's unknown.  
_

_He noticed the position and Sasuke nodded, giving his trademark humming sound, as he drew his own sword, it was Kusanagi, the Grass Cutter. Formerly possessed by the Snake Master Charmer Orochimaru, it was now his after his with only one Sannin left it wasn't hard to find many who could oppose them now, and this was the final mark for their dedication to begin the plan, the Moon Eye Plan. Two teenagers from different blood lines that fated decreeing to be enemies stood as one now. Two spirts of the Sage of Six Paths, rage, and will. Power against Inspiration working for one goal, the destruction of all civilizations around the world. A dark goal with the causes of light creating this nightmare._

_Naruto, and Sasuke stood front of each other raising their swords as one. It took a merely minute for them to nod at each other before announcing their oath that they had sworn when they had met. It was time to bring that commitment to the light, and destory them.__ Kusanagi, and Kistune Gekido crossed each other as the blond sharingan user began to recite an oath both had took when they learned of each others ambition to see Konoha to the ground. _

"_By this blade, I Naruto Namikaze swear upon my blood." The first brother began as Sasuke looked into the eyes of his surrogate brother as he crossed his blade, and began his own words._

"_By this blade, I Sasuke Uchiha swear upon my blood." Both teen's words carried a dark road, that would only lead to ruin but the choice was made long ago, and upon each oath users nod they spoke as one, voices overlapping neither yet either becoming separate. It was a perfect sync as Sharingan met Sharingan copying the words from each others mouths making any who listen shiver upon it's dual tone of voice.  
_

"_**We swear upon our blood, that our blades overcome our pasts. Conceiving in memory of its grave, ashes to ashes dust to dust**__." The two slid their swords forward, as both sliver, and black metallic edges eerily created a small grinding of fatality, as it pierced into the battlefield as both sensed two combatants, whom broke through, and both knew their targets without question. The tips of both weapons met, as Sasuke, and Naruto placed their palms at the base of the blades. Their blood would be spilled to finalize the end of all things. The two were not fearful of the consequences all that mattered was their goals to endure, and become an end. They were the end of all the corruption, the suffering, and hell on the planet's harbinger. They were the saviors of the shinboi world, in their mentor's insane vision. _

_Sasuke shut his eyes as the entire clan of his was done on the order of the elders, his family, friends, and his life destroyed because the three elders decreed such. The pain that his brother did for the love of a village that pampered him, and he hated being treated for it. The battle that his brother died after he fought him, and then meeting Naruto earlier on in life. The said person had his eyes shut as both chakra signatures synced into one being. A being entrenched of the darkness._

_Naruto could feel his daughter die in his arms, the pain, the sorrow, and more explosive the rage. His rage of the kitsune along side of him nearly burned his home to the ground, the building couldn't be seen without blackened marks all over it. His eyes burned with a passion to kill his family's killers, the Ne ANBU, the council, the elders, and anything that stood in his way was forfeited to die. Former comrades, friend were all expendable except his only brother left, Sasuke. Both teen's looked at one another before speaking in one voice, it was so calm, and right any who could listen were stunned at their passions.  
_

"_**Vengeance for not, we shall overcome our fear, our heart, and our humanity for the sake of our raging sprites, pure or unjust. Upon our blood, we shall endure.**__" The blades cut into the skin as blood from rivals that fate decreed crossed together as brothers, seeking their vengeance in an allied might of arms, fate was convicted to be immovable, yet it had failed. Brothers opposite became one, as it ended. _

_The two warriors, both men stood before themselves as they walked inching opposing blades crossing their bloodlines, as they stood to shoulder to shoulder. Never unflinching as both carried the eyes of death, family slaughtered for the good of a village that in order to preserve killed hundreds, and it was a system flawed. The end was nigh on the horizon, of the Red Dawn. The world was at an end for all to bear witness their raging spirits fulfilled for all. It was them, and only then would would both stop.  
_

_The sound of two sets of feet appeared as both as one Sasuke, and Naruto spun around grasping their blades in readied positions as both sets of sharingan looked upon each of their foes. "__**On this oath we will endure to the end.**__"_

_Hakate Kakashi Elite Prodgiy, failure to his sensei, and friend to guide their legacy's down their path. Along with Temari who desired revenge for her baby brother, ready to kill his supposed best friend. They both stood before the two teenagers, whose sight had utterly changed their persona on they could be still humane on what they wanted to dressed in her Kazekage robes unleashed them to reveal her outfit when she traveled with Shikamaru when they were still in sand. Her fan was ready to kill Naruto Namikaze, and Hakate Kakashi was ready to end the both of his former students. They were beyond saving now._

_The battle around them erupted as the task force brought the other member's of the Akatsuki to within a half a mile of each other. Fire reined around them as jutsu's were cast into the air, water dragons lit from the rivers in the open plains. The sky turned dark as wind currents were shifted as dozens of high class ninja fought to the death. The beginning of end had begun, and to the four standing off with the only way through to stop the plan of Madara it was intensified. The mighty biju nine in all began to sync with another as a massive wall of chakra shot up into the sky, a sickly neon coloration as it hit the backs of Naruto, and Sasuke as they pointed their swords directly at their two adversaries._

_Naruto smiled insanely as the his eyes shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan as a blast of power erupted from behind him, he began his phrase were the death of an opponent was absolute. "Come hither, and wither into the winds." Sasuke's own eyes morphed into the Mangekyo as well as he aimed it at the Copy Cat's chest, their target's were locked. For one last moment both Sasuke, and Naruto glanced at one another both Mangekyo User's deciding their end was here. They nodded silently before looking back at the two ninja who readied themselves in the neon like light.  
_

_Naruto intoned his trademark jutsu as he cast the technique in his mind, "**Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu**". The air around them went silent as the slight intake of breath from the blond made Kakashi suddenly scream out, "Move now!" The wind exploded from the Namikaze's mouth as a twisting vortex like some sick version of twister crushed the landscape as rocks, trees, and dust went into the air. It was like a cannon as the noise made yelling impossible as an ear splitting screeching sound came around. Sasuke launched his own Katon Justu creating a firestorm of hell, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**"._

_The battle had begun...  
_

**- End Flash Back -**

He sighed as the memory faded in the reaches of his mind, from that point on he became once more a monster. He had no regrets about it, save for the fact he failed to promise his daughter of being normal. Emiko she would probably hate him for doing this, but what the cost was he didn't care for. It was the end, and he had endured it. So how he did, and now he was here ready for a new purporse. A purpose he sought for trying to ask himself why he caused Tina's death, a friend to perish. The fire behind him crackled as he looked up at the window his reflection as the Sharingan looked back at him. Maddness, rage, and vengence once more back in his orbs. Naruto knew he had to do now.

In Destroying an organization that caused a friend of his to perish was what made the monster stir within him once more. This Claymore organization would fall to the Dawn of a new power, a new light in this land. A Red Dawn would arise once more with him at it's head. The time for change was starting, and he would make sure it would begin personally. Naruto glanced back at the fire as the flames captivated him, the sounds of battle, of pain, of terror, and retribution was all heard. It was time to be human, to be a monster, to what he was again.

The monster which he stared endlessly into the flame's orange, and red flickering depths he would begin a new Dawn, a Red Dawn to endure this organizations enduring night. The night would end with the Dawn coming on the morrow. He breathed his burning lungs, he had been anxious now he was certain. To destroy this organization would require a lot of resources, and he already made some key goals in establishing this new Akatsuki.

In this Akatsuki there were several objectives that were to be met. The first was a spy network, with the contacts to provide shelter, and possibly information on the location of the head quarters in the East. He also needed The Abyssal ones who were critical in the near future as well, to be able to determine their motives was to be decided upon. They were the powers of this land, and he needed their support. Well he needed the Northern, and Southern Powers since Riful he knew would be interested. She wanted something to happen, and fucking hell it would. He grinned as his excitement returned, this was what he needed to do to be normal. To change the world one more time, and this time in the right direction. It would begin with the swing of the sword, spilling blood onto this land opening the eyes of everyone living here. Their life was an illusion which he intended to break, completely.

Taking a moment he needed to be gathering allies to bring down the shady organization was also required as he alone plausibly could not destroy it. Even the Red Dawn needed members to succeed, he smirked it was time to begin the road to war. Looking behind him at the sleeping Captain he knew their group had to be stronger, he would allow them to stay clear of himself, and to improve their abilities was what had to be the result. He himself had to begin his journey as a wanderer once more, and soon it would begin.

Naruto walked to his own, and slipped dual kunai's under his fingers, letting the cool metal reassure him he was safe for the night. Steel of the blade was what he thought about before resting his sore body, thinking of only one thing for now.

The Red Dawn would begin...

"**End of Choosing Paths"**

**Author's Note: I have only one thing to say, Holy fucking shit the Akatsuki is coming to the Claymore-verse. It took me a while to come up with something when I wrote this, trying to create some OC organization was a bit much though what about the Red Dawn? There have been plenty of opportunities for Naruto to carry on the Neo-Akatsuki onto some other place or verse or whatever people create off. I can think of a story where Naruto has the Robes of the said Dawn but not technically was in it. At least I think he wasn't : It's Zagger the Bloody Angel's " A Red Dawn "  
**

**I can say that his story, along with" Patchwork "created by puffdadder really got me to write Claymore Crossover's now. I mean A Red Dawn was really the first major story in this section, then came a few other good one's like " Abyssal One of the Red Cloud's " by Darth Malleus. Those three really made me kicked it into overdrive to right basically I have like four five chapters already written out i think. I'm on some thing where you'll see an epic battle take place in some merchant OC city in the Northern, Western Land borders. I won't reveal much but Naruto will be fucked up, it's what I have planned to go along with the pairing, and some serious firepower unleashed.**

**Now that the Akatsuki will be coming to town's in this place, I implore you, you readers who come here in the hundreds within a day to read this please fucking take four minutes of your time to vote on who comes into the fold. I have almost two dozen choices, and it requires your thinking power here. Your practically deciding the chemistry, the teamwork, the will of who will join the Red Dawn, and pretty much go on through the story after I write the ARC where Naruto, and Miria travel. Oops deliberate spoiler *laughing*. So please freaking vote at the poll which will be up after this chapter is posted, so please I ask of you to get the choices in quickly. I don't want to write some 20,000 words on a character requirement chapter on the wrong person! I would flip honestly.**

**Onto Naruto's personality you got to realize he's a bit tad insane right? No mere human can come through with this without some mental trauma in getting here, basically in all I'm saying he won't be bi-polar but he will be somewhat manipulative in the future. I can say since I wrote it already, there will be lemons (Not with the Pairing Indicated) so more spoilers coming here eventually that I'm clearing up. I have the same freaking PM's asking so please in all respectful tolerance, "Shut the fuck up, and leave me be. Others are waiting patiently out there for these chapters.". So back to Naruto Insane yes but like clinical bi-polar freak, no. So the whole memory thing expresses that shady aspect about him, so from that I will have to apologize on his past now.**

**I'm being deliberate in creating gaps of how Naruto went from this, Orange Jumpsuit Hokage Senju to Hatred Bond to Kill the Village thing. There are events related in Cannon that are interconnected here, I"m just adding some AU events in it to get the connection ready. All will be relieved more in time as PM's are graciously asking why? What happened to him to get this, what things like after he lost his eyes, what did he do to leave the village. Small critical things like that some have asking in great detail. It's all too flattering as the few who ask with a keen foreshadowing light stun me. I can go on how people are intelligent on here when there possessed to have more of something they like. But I won't have twenty pages for that alone.**

**I know there are more questions then answers which are really getting me to smirk, I have people on the edge, and the lack of annoying words can help a tune to that. Forgive any spelling errors this was a big chapter again, and I was listening to surprisingly this song when writing the last half. Nightwish:"Siren" **

**On something different I got a Message from Meatzman2, I was impressed with his knowledge of Latin Phrasings. I'm in the process of changing my story's name from it's current name to this, or I might leave it be based on the response from others are. "**Proeliator Aurorae Puniceae ".** That is the real wording of Warrior of the Red Dawn, turned out "of" was never really existed within Latin words. It was all direct plural, and directions. So the man knows the language and I don't want to be an ass in not changing to get the real wording, so some feedback before I get around to change it. I hate being the ignorant one about this language so any who find respectable when I do change it eventually some thoughts are welcomed as well.  
**

**So last request please freaking vote, it's critical I start getting an idea on who is coming or Naruto going to see the next members of the Red Dawn, help is definitely appreciated now.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**"Spy Network"**_

The patrons at the lodge looked on edge at the two tables left of the door from the entrance as hooded figures filled its vacant space. Despite the owner reassuring them it was just a mere clergy pilgrimage of sorts. A simple quest which made the people felt somewhat apprehensive of a tale as the eight barely spoke since they arrived. It generally was wide known for priests to preach the will god, and to see these eight not utter not a word. It which caused suspicion to be injected into the small rumors came around so soon as refugees from the city of the north that was it's center. The city of Pieta, the city of the beginning was gone.

The rumor that Pieta's fate spread as no word was heard from the center of commerce for some time. The village was on edge since as it was almost seven in the morning from the sun high above the small populace.

Naruto looked around taking in to the see some other patrons flinch as he spoke to the other person who was unaware that she was in a genjutsu shielding to the tavern that Claymore there. The blond wasn't in the mood to deal with a pathetic sight of the village fearing these women. Naruto also knew that he did not need to afford unnecessary rumors to spread about the survivors so soon after the battle or the massacre of Pieta. It was similar to his own experiences as he looked back on some time.

If the continent or by extension the Organization knew of them alive, then they would be hunted for years to come. He had that feeling when he was on the run from Hunter Ninja during Grass Country, thankfully he killed them after a nice relapse in judgment. A fatal thing on their part not his. It was far too soon to be revealed, and he would take precautions until he left the small village. Still this was leading to the question that burned within him last night, how. How, or when could he start this new purpose of his.

How could he go against this lands version of an organization that was not totally far off from Akatsuki? This was the question that had to be addressed immediately as his resources were low enough if not useless in a single campaign. Even that idea was pretty much giving him an ego, and that was getting dangerous in it's own right. Still he didn't have the people who specialized in some areas which were espionage, strength, and precision. His Red Dawn needed the best of this land's in all areas to fight this dark power of artificial monsters. He knew there was a reason why they made Claymores, but what was it?

Naruto sighed there was an old saying, One alone shall not do what many can do as one. In short he needed individuals, enough power of his own to bring this Organization to it's knees. So who was the candidates in question? Shaking his head that was impossible to decide it was a joint species of human, and demon working together so right now he needed time to gather resources. Which lead to an obvious answer again, and his decision right now was to begin something simple. An information network, of sorts. The blond went back to his old thoughts for a moment again.

He needed allies, or at least individuals he could "control", and maybe create an organization based on counter-acting the current Claymore creators? At which he still was momentarily curious in what their agenda was. There had to be something else going on here. His teachers warning of looking past what was already in sight came to was the answer, was there any clues leading to this? He needed more information, he needed others to give him what he needed to solve this mystery of a shady beast. Beast huh, he sounded like some hero now. It was downright confusing, and pathetic though something made him clear his mind.

Naruto sighed audibly as a small tea cup was placed in front of him due to the courtesy of the barmaid. He nodded to the woman murmuring a quiet, "Thank you Miss." The maid merely blushed before smiling lightly at the man before returning to her post at the bar as patrons chatted about quietly. Slipping the tea it was warm, and good though he had the feeling it needed some herbal flavor. Shrugging for a bit he went back to collect his thoughts on how an Organization as the Akatsuki rose to power, history was indeed setting an example despite from different lands and continents.

To gather allies to conflict against a superior power was a concept he had little ingenuity to shape into a legitimate force. It was like shooting a kunai in a dark forest in hope of hitting the strongest predator without being seen. A concept of survival. This was very eerily similar to Pein, and Konan's rise of Akatsuki in the tyranny of Salamander Hanzo's hidden Rain Village. The sheer events leading that charge brought about the reappearance of Madara to help the young rebel after his best friend's death, due to the hands of the Konoha Black Ops division of Root. Danzou, even when he was mobile with two legs could create a cataclysmic future for the village after so long.

Still it was a lesson he had to learn to not happen here, any death of any sort for this group of Claymores would be after his head or against their previous Superiors. He had a feeling they would try to kill him first since he knew of them, and he smirked. It lead to something he needed to test in the future. Could these woman kill a normal human being if they had the choice to, an evil scum of the worst of humanity could create. Bandits, rape, murder, and pretty much all leading into that category? He certainly hoped for a moment for their sakes not his.

Naruto still remembered the fundamentals of the Red Dawn's rise. Although he had enough of dwelling on the part of his previous partnerships in Akatsuki. He tilted his since he just realized that he could create the second generation of the organization. In a way keep the legacy of the original members, the scientists, the strong manipulator, and everything else within the original ten. He hummed thoughtfully, it was plausible that this land would be caught unaware of this rise of another organization to combat the other Claymore Puppeteers. Although he did not wish to become some security force for villages at a whim, even against the Yoma.

There was a fine line he would be trying to avoid now, offering the Akatsuki a contract which they benefited from was his aim now. The contracts were the method not the mark, it was the destruction of the Claymore organization, or perhaps finding out their plans was what his own personal question was. He needed time and for the Red Dawn to act as some Policing force on the whole continent was too demeaning. They wouldn't be the guardians, they were merely a mark in history going to leave their part on the world. Naruto smirked faintly, yes history had a way to be written and it's figures well misunderstood. Madara Uchiha was considered to be a power hungry evil figure, but in truth he was like the Senju Hokage.

They both wanted to lead, and neither would back down for their ambitions to reflect on the world. It was simply politics in what each faction wanted to have, and it was all very confusing. Hence why wars were fought over some of the most simplest of things. Land, food, water, and commerce no doubt now. Still all of his thinking he knew this was just the beginning. "I can't wait till the contracts start coming in. I know somethings going to irritate me now." he sarcastically thought sighing, maybe the time for tea was good. He looked down in thought once more. Still was there any options for members of the Red Dawn?

Stirring his tea, it was certainly an ambitious plan to recruit members of the organization as various aspects to create a well balanced list of skills. They would vary from tracker, to defender, espionage, logistics, and even strategy. There were the makers of his last previous "associates" in the Red Dawn Organization. The more Naruto had thought and mused carefully about this possible path it was certainly bold, difficult, and possibly Nobel. Now that was some poetic irony, an evil organization such as the "Akatuski" was Nobel?

The last aspect almost and barely created a small smile to dose his lips as the last of the tea was ready to drink. Across from him was the leader of the seven Claymore's Miria, who had folded her hands, and was presently, musing on her current situation? Her circumstances were hard pressed to be sound for the surviving warriors, as she potentially fit into the criteria of the Akatsuki's aspects. Well certainly that was one candidate found, and he himself was the second. Those choices were obvious, and who was next?

Drinking the warm tea, he felt his body relish in the warming bask as he looked to the window to possibly figure out the next set of candidates he could likely "contact" in later times. It was far too soon, and the plans were still in an infancy stage so he had time to spare. Caution was well advised from his late mentor, the elder Uchiha brother Itachi, as the man was very stern to impose his knowledge during the brief training period. Those times seemed to nostalgic in some unknown way. It was bringing back memories as Naruto sighed sadly, his eyes which were a gift and a curse all the while. It was the start of Madara's plans.

Before the massacre of the Uchiha one could say his previous self was very "boisterous" though that was more of a mild term used to describe that distant persona? He was an ignorant, alone person and he had latched onto an idea of his being the leader of the village. A child's dream that cost him a lot, and forever would. That little blond haired child died at the moment his eyes were ripped out from their sockets, and having scars as permanent reminders that **all** shinobi were unpredictable. That was the final lesson he had paid attention too when Itachi fled the village, he took that lesson to heart as it remained with him till the present time.

It was always like that, looking over his shoulder to see if someone would stab him in the back. It was a never ending cycle that was the life of shinobi who truly had no purpose but to kill. A purpose to question his or her own existence to ask why. Why were they chosen to do the things they wished in life, why was it always greed that nearly killed many who deserved what they sought? It was just like one's own commitment to his or her friends, comrades and what they meant to the shinobi. Was it wrong to cut those attachments, to be alone, and grow powerful? Apparently not to the one man who wished that were not the case.

He was sitting in some low lying village to which in a tavern reflecting on his own past was something that an old man once did back in his village. It would be the "_Professor_" otherwise known to be as Hizuren Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konohakure no Sato. Naruto knew from his youngest days the man was just a shadow of his prime, he wasn't the same middle aged powerhouse he once was. So it was in this weakness it brought the failures to age him almost daily, it was quite pathetic yet humbling that many did not have his life. "_Sometimes I wonder the more powerful you are almost everything is hard to grasp. It never gets simple_." The blond thought sighing lowly as more memories came to the surface. He smirked at something he realized then in the village as well.

The Third was a man riddled with personal failures ranging from family, to students, and to personal wishes to remain from the past. The shinboi could name his son Asuma as the failure of his clan. Onward was the infamous Orochimaru before he went rouge breaking the Sannin trio. Despite that dark blemish mark to the village it also proved to the Leaf village's sense of "teamwork". The three greatest trio of their time going from Jutsu's which belonged to the Snake Master, to Sealing Arts which was the Toad Sage, and the Medic of Revolution Tsunade Senju. It was one of the greatest rises of trios to display this power yet have the most infamous breakup in the worst of moments. Also there was the biggest fact that Hanzo of the Salamanders defeated the three in their primes, which wasn't their smartest of jutsu choice during the battle apparently. It was war in that time period so he didn't linger on it for too much thought.

"_This brings back memories. Oh how ironic_." He thought smiling lightly, as something about the Sannin made him one of the darkest marks in history for the leaf. Well including Sasuke was also that case. So way back then his team was selected to the next trio of "Sannin" and ironically all three were at least apprenticed to the original sannin. The Uchiha to the Snake, Sakura Haruno to the Medic, and him a brief time to the Toad Sage. However it wasn't meant to be for the predictions of the team. It all fell apart due to the two of the three holding their angers within, and both went rouge when their breaking points where met.

It was despite all of the power they gained, the comrades to him, and Sasuke it was nothing in the end. Only one loyal apprentice remained in Konoha which was Sakura who nearly went insane from apparently both of his and brother's missing status. He hardly cared for that woman at all, and the beginning of the end commenced for the Greatest Village of the World. It was greed, fear, and vengeance that would bring that place on it's knees. He sighed remembering all the political influences when Sasuke deflected, all remaining efforts to keep the only Namikaze in the village was desperate. Long story short faking his death robbing the Estate where his_ parents_ were made him a very wanted man.

Grimly amused Naruto looked down at his tea drink, and began to stir it gently. He glanced up over the small quiet chatter to see that Miria was up. Surprisingly he wondered if the other Claymore's would be waking up soon. He had to admit they needed sleep after that battle from the other night, and he was wary on what to do with these survivors. Could he ask them for help, or did they want his help? Either way wasn't too appealing as he grimaced at the thought of actually helping them train with their abilities. That wouldn't happen either but he sighed nonetheless he had to make use of what he had. Itachi's lessons came back into mind as he leaned against the chair, slowly relaxing with the warmth of the tavern.

Glancing down the blond sipped his drink contently before hearing the lead Claymore settle down in her chair. He looked a bit interested across to Miria who finally straightened herself before commenting lowly. She was looking around with her eyes as the people here were unnerving her. Which wasn't too shocking as he smirked due to the Genjutsu, so indefinitely useful branch of Shinobi Arts. "I'm surprised that none of the humans here are bothered by our presence. It's very strange, and rather…odd." The most powerful warrior remarked as Naruto merely gave a small nod before taking to his tea, as the aroma stretched to her nose. The woman was tempted to have some but pushed aside the urge before looking at the blond who was quiet still.

The blond was grinning under his veil as it was nice to know his genjutsu was holding up nicely. Apparently the years of training always paid off when something like this was needed to hide someone. He wouldn't boast but he was very clever at casting double layer illusions with his sharingan alone, which to say for a fact Original Uchiha's had a hard time doing. So it was a feat he was proud of nonetheless he was happy she was curious about it.

It was pleasant to have the calm feeling but she knew he would speak up. Since he returned an answer for the strange behavior, "That's true, and I wouldn't question it for now. The odds are this won't happen again in either case now." Miria sighed tiredly as Naruto took a moment to drink but sadly she smiled to see that the average village didn't glance at her or her comrades. It was nice to not have the entire population of a town to not be fearful of their kind, the circumstances here were a welcome moral relief in some way. "Try to enjoy it, unless you want to be in a war zone again." Naruto remarked lowly whiling sipping his drink, call Miria crazy but she nearly missed the sly smirk on his lips.

Miria was a bit flustered at his subtle joke of her circumstances but she leaned on the table nearly glaring at him. She noticed the man shift ever so slightly as if bracing himself for an attack or perhaps something akin to a comeback. She ignored the feeling her gut to verbally chew him out but she spoke ever so lowly.

"It's strange, it's all I can describe. Apart from here any humans usually are unnerved anywhere else." The Captain surveyed the tavern lobby about, as due to the genjutsu the patrons saw one of the "priests" look around and discussing any church related topics as the perception of sound, and sight was very easily manipulated by a master of the art of illusion. The said master was not even ten meters away from anyone. The warrior sighed lightly before leaning back in her seat, as the man sipped his tea across from her.

"Well it's a paradox then." Naruto tilted his head concluding the conversation as he appeared to not be interested. Although in her wariness of the establishment, which seemed off for some reason as Miria narrowed her eyes at the blond's last comment was hinting…amusement? Call her hearing disoriented but for a moment she swore that this "cold" man in front of her was apparently enjoying her confusion in the cryptic sense of a joke? This was definitely strange, this blond was trying to be a spirit lifter or some sly joker. It was annoying but welcoming all the while now.

The warrior apparently grunted, as if not in the right mood to keep the conversation alive as the sound of footsteps from down the stairs came to the attention of the entire tavern. Naruto looked up to see that three tired but irritated claymore Clare, Helen, and Deneve were seating at the dual tables that he had previously inclined to the owner as the size of his "apprentice" priests were problematic at the very very thought of them being his apprentices nearly made him laugh out loud, though it would cause heads to spin if they heard him. So he settled on asking the three Claymore sitting down finally.

Clare, and Deneve sat on the opposite sides of Miria, while Helen eyed her "companion" from her left, it appeared to be one who was wary of a would be murderer of the sort as beneath the veil Naruto smiled at the compliment. They didn't trust him yet, and it was getting to be almost a silent habit of his. Annoying women to his hearts content, it was childish but it was rather wise to assume something on that caliber. He was a murderer, avenger, shinobi, and whatever people called him then. He shut his eyes smiling all the while.

"Good Morning Helen. You seem lively despite the events of last night." Naurto remarked at her appearance the said warrior merely gave a strained answer. "Yeah you seem very alive too." The other three warriors merely laid in the comfort of the ignorance of the townsfolk around them, and neither had an indication it was a farce of twisting the senses of the human body, as dual layers gave the impression of them invisible to the most shallowest of perception. For several minutes the chatting of the tavern settled over their table before the one that broke the ice so to speak off was surprisingly Deneve as she intoned on their current situation.

"So what are we going to do now? Were considered dead if the organization hasn't sent scouts north right away, and add the fact we all need to become stronger. "The three Claymore warriors eyed her with sheer determination as the resolve to become stronger was a top priority for them to accomplish. However to the Naruto who was parallel to them was thinking far ahead in order to get them back into shape. Also he needed something to start with on his newest goal of bringing down the Organization, and that was information. He grunted, "_Great now I'm mimicking the Toad, and Sasori. At least both had the greatest information networks in the Elemental Nations. Especially that one time within Bear Country or whatever it was_." past lingering memories of bad spots just kept on coming this week much to the Blond's exhaustion.

Naruto knew what to create which was a spy network, and he needed some sort of resources to prepare with. The first steps of creating his next version of the Red Dawn would be first securing logistics such as metal, clothing, food, shelter, and possibly contacts that could supply information, or he could place mind alteration seals among their craniums to report forcefully. Any willing blacksmith or tailor would be immensely nice to convince, and prepare exchanging of currency to pay for their services. So it was banking he needed to add to his list of finding contacts, and it was a long one for once.

Also to consider would be the scouting of potential candidates to fill the ranks of the nine vacant spots, which one was filled as the leadership role. Current to his knowledge now he could potentially have four if not five candidates currently known to him as he looked to Miria as one to more of a strategic planner among fact it would be perfect since she was the leader of his rouge band of half breeds, and with a sub group under his control it would be perfect for them to "investigate" anything related to their personal plans. It all could work out but the next person in mind, well Naruto just signed lowly not in the mood to talk with her at all.

The next was someone who would be a rather "conflicted" person to persuasion which would be Riful the Abyssal of the West. That was which if she did agree to the position of being among the information gatherers, or possibly commanding any militarily resources was one, since her companion Dauf who was his name assuming could be simply hired muscle. His charisma with Riful was immense, and not to be underestimated if he could assume their relationship. Not surprisingly he had little depth to its value as of yet. That could be a problem or a blessing in disguise to have some of the strongest beings under his command or to have a "partnership" with at best. Either way he shrugged at the thoughts before drinking his tea to relax.

The last candidate so far was enigmatic at the least, and possibly the location of the individual would be difficult to narrow down as Isley the Abyssal of the North made the strength of the potential Red Dawn a threat. The Abyssal was suggested to be the strongest of the three Abyssal ones on the continent, add the assumption he was a master strategist, powerful, a leader, and hopefully a civil being as Riful was apparently too "playful" in any indication. This whole perception of the Red Dawn was not simply some mercenary force to destroy the world, as that was an agenda of original organization could claim that role on his land. "_That brings back good times, and it was quite the battle_." Naruto remarked to himself grinning.

His Akatsuki would be a unified force of human, Claymore, and Yoma in a working co-existence goal to determine what this "organization" on this continent wanted to accomplish. Not a single detail was provided by Riful on what the origins of this shady organization could be traced. If he could assuming persuade Riful, and Isley in cooperating together then maybe his goals of gaining the origins could be met. Then again they probably didn't know either so time was on his side nonetheless in recruiting them.

Naruto remembered on history altogether back in his academy days. What the teachers would've done was try to make their students right simple cause and effect sheets. It was blatantly obvious that any history was a system of clues to predict in what this situation can be of use. This was considered for any currently to be almost suicidal, if not impossible to assemble yet to fight with. Naruto thought in what he considered to be rather "ambitious" of an objective. He was willing and gleaming at the prospect of unraveling this enigma that had approached him in the form of Tina, Clare, Raki, and Mister Rubel. Those five were something that was bringing things together whether they knew it or not. However playing a match maker for a teen is something wasn't interested in since the two in question were.

The blond sighing lightly was stopped short from his musings as Helen spoke to Deneve, "Well what are we going to do huh, maybe train our asses off to the point of death? I'm not dumb to realize we have to get stronger, and quickly." That answer was obvious as Clare, and Miria were deep in thought as to what they should go from here, and the sound of chatter merely increased one of the warriors annoyance as the voice of their blond ninja provided an "assistance" to them to follow. Naruto was smirking at their expressions of his alias, he knew that would be gone eventually in the future. So be it all deception had a limit on it's price tag.

"Well I'm shocked. Helen does have common sense, who knew? She is right however. " The man did not appeared to be worried since the said warrior merely cracked her knuckles out right before he continued. "She is correct. What can you assume to choose? Merely to become stronger you must have some adequate shielding from the outside world."The word's shield honestly meant for them to go into hiding which was obvious but caught all the Claymore's attention was that this man was actively going to help them. Despite his stoical annoyance to them he was helping them which was sending suspicion into their midst.

Naruto continued onward, not bothered by the staring. "My recommendation for you all is to simply use the local mountains to push your limits. Let the environment outside harden you to become stronger. However in order to determine when the time is right to move onto wherever you objectives lie, I'll let you know. How you wonder? It's that some information network must be assembled first." So they all knew he was making some sort of spy network, and having the contacts. However what made them really interested was how he was going to do this, and even demanding why he was controlling it to alert them to move on. They held their questions in order to wait for him to stop his explanation at the end of it all.

"Anyone in your positions would be hard to travel yet alone talk with one _those_ people at hand." He indicated to the local human's around them, as the four had their attention fully directed at the man who did not appeared once more to be nervous or stutter under their gazes. In fact the blond was reminded of his past self where he was a leader back in the village, before all the hell was unleashed on him. Still it was nice to have others respect him to wait his answers to their problems, good times hopefully for them.

"I'm not usually chivalrous to people. However this is an objective where I choose to be, since it gives you all the advantage to prepare. Simply put I will be leaving soon on my journey, and I can't say we'll all meet face to face. I'll be watching you but you won't see me since you all think I'm some sort of hindrance." The chatter around the five dried out as each Claymore held her thoughts on what this man was going to provide for them, he was going to help them in unveiling the organization, and possibly destroying it as the revenge of their lost comrades burned within them all, more than so in others. But what gave them the kicker was how kind this man was placing his thoughts of himself to them.

He knew they didn't like them but he was offering his help to them, yet why? Most of the Claymores had the thought on their minds but only one just said it outright. "Oh Geez it's already after a day, and your pulling some ghost crap on us. Some fucking helpful source you are alright. "Helen remarked in a sarcastic tone as it was dully obvious that this guy in front of them did not seem to be particularly "secure" around them. She sighed before the temptation of ordering some ale would be enough to quell her headache, and annoyance. With that said the others gained more confidence in order to prod at this thing of a man, and Naruto took it all in stride calmly though he was somewhat irritated.

"So what do _**you**_ get out of this Kenji?" asked Clare as her eyes bore right into the spot of the man's own were located as he shifted his view to her. His straw hat moved briefly before silence went among them. The emphasis on "you" was one of wariness, suspicion, and almost borderline hostility at its finest in a negotiation. The tavern barely noticed the tension as the five figures sat at the corner of the table.

Naruto looked to the window as the clouds above moved swiftly, "My gains are personal, and forever will be Clare. I understand your caution but it won't harm you, or any of you. At least physically if what your asking now." Helen sighed irritated as this was going to be referred as the newest saying, "The Cold Saito Stone answer." Both women could see he did not give way to reveal his own interests, and it was proving to be rather annoying, and irritated as he offered advice supposedly, and he would not provide anything to them about himself. At least they knew he wasn't out to report them to the organization, hell it was clear he was on their side but for what purpose. It was a mystery still.

"In any case we should be well placed to leave. The sooner we get out of contact with anything the better." Miria spoke up as she unfolded her arms, and legs speaking in her commanding tone of calamity, and sternness. "I agree Miria, I was leaving within the hour anyway. I hope you'll be departing with your comrades soon?" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as he stood to gather Rei in his room, as the Raven was currently resting within the folds of his blankets. The bird was very close to hypothermia as the cold during the blizzard made the messenger summon sick, and to get him warmed soon was a priority. However it was the next speaking of words apparently caused him to look rather curious yet intently at the speaker.

Everything seem to going fine much to his own thankfulness to the gods, though some part of him snarled at the simple gesture what gods? He sighed not a subject he was going to kill himself over now. Though when Miria spoke in a calm demeanor as if knowing the future it caused him to freeze in place. What in the hell did she just do now!

"_We_ will be departing Mister Saito. I do intend to gather the current information about the organization as well for a brief time. Deneve you'll be in charge of the remaining group here in the north, head to the mountains, as I'll track you there." The group was speechless, Phantom Miria was actually volunteering to travel with this man, this near soon to be a kin ghost, and enigma! Clare looked like she had witnessed some unexplained drunk right a memoir of his life. While Helen thought she had seen some paranormal hearing implosions, and Deneve merely looked a bit astonished.

It became silent as a graveyard of the dead, as Naruto seemed to be shocked to Miria's assumption, as the other three were stunned seemingly. Naruto himself took a moment to breathe before standing tall over the table, as his eyes narrowed into the bloodline that caused him to have his sight back. The Sharingan spun searching for a reason of her volunteerism to his journey. Something was off here, and he intended to find out why. What did she have to gain from this?

"May I ask in what you hope to gain from accompanying myself, Miria?" the blond ninja asked lowly as the tone of his voice gave-way to a recognized wariness laced into its depths. The three woman apart from the one who gave the answer were shocked quite a bit to hear the caution in this cold, and dull figure of a human. Miria merely shut her eyes as if this were a debriefing before an awakened being hunt. She knew he was secretive, and her motive was for the good of her comrades. Her friends lives were in her hands, and this man was wary with her presence which made her smirk copying his answer from before.

"My gains are quite obvious mister Saito, if you're trying to read further then your effort is wasted. Are you wary to have someone traveling alongside you perhaps you're hiding something?" the accusation was enough for Naruto to not persuade the woman otherwise. It was clear that any effort to convince her was not going to be simple at all. He merely stood before intoning in plain voice as he gestured to her clothing. The blond was almost ready to have kunai out to launch at the wall for this to happen. He lamentably replied with an answer much to her smirk.

"Well your determined aren't you? Still as you wish, but before we begin our journey you must change your dress wear. A Claymore's armor is something I do not wish to have recognized along our way. I'll go look around for some suitable clothing in this village." The ninja slowly made his way to the door as this new unprecedented situation arose. He was such an idiot he sighed as he let the double layered genjutsu remain over the lobby of the tavern as he stepped into the cloudy environment. Naruto really wanted to go destroy a forest somewhere now that he had to deal with this, having Miria around without training himself was going to be a hassle.

The snow had risen to above his ankles as he looked down the street to search for an indication of some general tailor shop, or at least the general shop. The crunching snow made his mind set to be more agitated than to be calmed at the moment as it had quite some time since an individual had surprised him. He just wanted to snarl outright, and tell the woman to leave him be but some part of him. The part that sought out contact with another person to be something, and make anything out of it. He promised Tina, he would protect them all. Though it was just for that battle...right?

Nauto was just confused now, he sighed trying to find reason within this madness but it wasn't insanity it was his word. His word to protect them all, and damn it all to hell he was starting to get an old mind set back. It was during his time that Emiko was alive that he had the drive to protect her, to become stronger for her sake, and his to be safe. Now he had that drive back, and it was leaving his stomach in a knot. It gave him a dry mouth with a bad taste but he was smirking. It seemed that that something inside him, his old self wanted that to happen. Maybe it was fine to do that, but another part of him warned that if anyone of them died he would be hurt. He would feel guilt again, and more rage.

The blond knew certainly it was a feeling he did not wish to have often. To be hurt, and to be so enraged that everything in sight was a target. Sighing he looked up as some symbol of clothing was on a sign to a structure on the right side of the main road through the village. Maybe that would get his mind of some things.

Naruto moved along as the seemingly random action of Miria just absolutely made him wary, as he did not entirely know why the Claymore wanted to travel with him. A subtle caution crept into the back of his thoughts again before squashing it in his mind scape. He entered the tailor's shop to see a long horizontal table with a clerk sitting behind in the center on a chair. On the table lay several layers, or varieties to protect one's body from the winter of the north.

Scanning the table there was fur coating, some sort of clothing that seemed to be made for flexibility as the black slick texture was an indicator. That seemed to be quite suited for his needs of his soon to be yet another female companion. Tina did represent his first brief traveling…friend in such a long time. The thoughts on her made him smile, her lips against his brought back a warmth that hadn't been paid attention to. Damn did his body have hormones rushing through his veins, and he hated it. While pleasantly smiling all the while.

He went up to the clerk before speaking in for once not seemingly a monotone, the seller found it be humane. "Good morning sir. What can I get ye? Do ye wish to see the greatest fur on the southern lands or to the slickest suits of the south eh?" the clerk was apparent to have some sort of accent as he lifted his straw hat to cast an illusion before he pointed to the black clothing. It seemed to be for a female's body, as the upper portion of the chest supported an obvious aspect. "_Here I thought it was male_." he thought in a joking fashion. Maybe it was time to drop the mask that was him, and let someone in or at least becoming himself.

"Ah that's one of the recent shipments I got, shame not many young ladies wish to take up arms. Damn chaps seem to get more careless every winter." He sighed before Naruto had a realization, perhaps this tailor, who supplied simple suited clothing could be recruited into his first of what he had assumed to be long list of contacts. "Yes, I would like one set of the black clothing. My companion would need something durable to say the least." The blond man remarked much to the tailors smirk, durable what was that man thinking? He sighed, perverted tailor indeed he was. At least he kept it to himself.

"Ah do ye have a lady friend?" the clerk inquired slyly, as he seemed to be twisting the mustache along his pale face. The former Red Dawn member merely inclined with a nod of his head. "May I ask something from you mister…" the clerk placed the black clothing into a bundle, "The names Riley Ganders my good man." Mister Ganders spoke in a friendly manner. "Kenji Saito." Both men shook each other's hand before Riley sat down into his chair charting the cost of the black clothing, it was now considered to be almost a second skin to help the individual move in battle. It was definitely well suited for his needs, though to convince this business to support his infant campaign against the Yoma, and the organization.

"Mr. Ganders tell me in how your business is running currently?" Naruto asked as he walked to the edge of the displayed outfits. Some he saw were covered in rabbit furs, some wolves, and apparently some sort cotton as he felt the warmth emitted. "Me business has been down lately, some sort of weird news from Pieta. That was me sole market now long distance trading with other guilds in other villages will likely force me to drop my prices. Damned demons starting trouble I reckon." Naruto smirked from under his veil, as the clerk was certainly displaying hostility against the Yoma, so far it was enlightening.

"True to make a profit competition is certainly a hindrance." He agreed quietly as he continued to move along the table, slowly reaching the center to where the tailor was tallying the total as he grumbled under his breath about some lack of income to support fair markets. "Mr. Ganders, tell me what you think of the organization that uses Claymore to slay demons." At the mention of the word Claymore and demons Riley looked up with a look that only foretold a harsh past involving the subject. "Ye what I think eh?" he spoke quietly as he set the sheet of paper down onto the oak style table.

"You want an ignorant answer, or do ye wish to know that the people in black earn a fortune from killing a _single _demon." Naruto stopped to look at him before he smirked again under his veil, this was becoming quite a morning, and it seemed to be gaining good fortune. "An honest answer if you would." He said with a low nod of his own head, as Ganders eyed him as if gazing to see the reason in why he asked that. "Before I answer, remove the hat. I wish to gaze upon a man who faces another on equal grounds." The tailor did not apparently trust the barrier between the one asking a question about a sore subject he had with the "organization" that those men in black reported to. Not many knew about its size or power over the lands. It was fearful to just imagine so, Riley shivered.

Naruto took the back of his straw hat, and lifted it above his tied back blond hair as his scars, and eyes were revealed to Ganders. The clerk flinched at the scars layered upon his face, and those undead green jade eyes held no comfort to incline that living man in front was a part of the living. "This is a story I share often with most who ask with the utmost curiosity, and not very often do I believe my life affects the asked. Though your different, ye stands before me, as veteran soldier, and with the mind of a wise man." He settled back into his chair as Naruto watched patiently for the clerk to begin his tale of the past.

"About twenty and five winters ago, I was a young lad then. Full of youth, energy, and ignorance." He smiled grimly before resuming after the brief pause. "It was in my village that a rash string of butchering occurred, it didn't take long to see that one of the demons was among us. I wasn't scar or ye wonder anything could unnerve me than. The warnings from me mother didn't faze my foolhardiness but it was a night I snuck out from home with my youngest sibling, Riana." He sighed as apparent memories of his younger sister pleaded with him to stay in bed, and let the monsters be beaten by the other monsters. She was scared for him, but he did not take notice of it.

"Now the day before an elder contacted one those men in black who were astonishing taking a small leave of sorts in our village. He agreed for the sliver eyed women to slay the Yoma for a hefty price of five hundred gold coins, greedy bastards in my mind." He scoffed as he looked to see that Naruto was merely standing, and listening patiently with his story, which was quite respectful, many younger ones did not have the dignity to learn from another person's mistakes. The clerk got up before he placed chair over the side of the payment parchment, and he indicated for the blond haired man to sit to which he did before murmuring a quiet thanks.

"Ah where was I? It was during a night that I felt compelled to search for the demon as I had a short board sword for an arm to fight, though my younger sister Riana tried to stop me. She tried to plead with me to let the monster be killed by the sliver eyed ones, but alas I moved on with her behind me scared out of her dressers. We moved on through the streets to hear a scream. I rushed into the direction leaving Riana behind with a small candle in the misty night, and ye can guess in what I discovered huh?" Riley crossed his legs sighing as his eyes were clenched as the burning agony was etched in his face.

"The demon stood taller than any man I had ever saw in my life than, and still now. Blood was dripping from its jaws as it ate some poor sap as his neck was completely chomped like one would eat a chicken leg. I felt fear from those amber eyes slit into something beyond any imagination can create. It seemed that hell was alive in a form of purple flesh intent on ripping me to shreds as it lunged at me, foolishly I blocked it before it smashed its bugling fist into my gut sending me back into the street. I was scared, no I was terrified by the monster, and looking up to see Riana dropping her source of light as the demon moved from the alley to spot her. I couldn't move as I tried to scream for my sister to run, but my voice left me as I watched in sheer agony to see my sister scream as the jaws of the monster swept her back in the dark." Riley was rambling as the retelling of his past did not settle any past horrors to heal as it was similar to his own tragedy in his own village. Naurto could relate to it to an extent if not his own feelings were mirrored. Part of his stomach was ready to twirl around in a sick dance, and he hated the feeling of helplessness. It was that made him lose his eyes in the first place, to be so weak you couldn't do a thing.

"Ye can hardly imagine what I felt as my head hit the ground to see the cape of some man, a man dressed in black. His eyes seemed to be uncaring as he was hardly startled to hear a four year scream for her mother, her sister, and her own brother as the demon tore into her innards. He spoke to another figure that I saw as some woman, stoic as the screams penetrated the cool night. 'Such a shame, well finish it off. We have other places to be.' The way he put off the dying screams of a child made my anger boil as he walked away, with the woman who smiled faintly to me before rushing to the alley. Needless to say I passed out after wards from the trauma to me head."

He concluded his story telling of the past as Naruto merely had his eyes gazing ever so intently, Riley saw that the man held his lips in a tight line as if a bit angry to see that a child that could potentially be saved was placed as some minor inconvenience. It was enraging to most to not attempt to save the small child. Children were the innocence of all things, and to see one so brutally killed it was sickening. Riley could imagine the thoughts running through the blond's head as his own eyes narrowed in the memory of his sister.

"What I learned was to never believe that with this organization of the claymore was any sort of saviors, they do it because they want people to live in fear. Fear that they can't stand up to the demons, and use my example to place facts that these woman who place themselves more likely forced to fight these damned bastards. Not a day goes by if I see a Claymore I can't help but wonder who that woman was then, and if she has any sort of disgust at the death of a child. I hate the organization but their warriors I can respect." He sighed as he finally revealed his true honest opinion about the only defenders of human kind, and personally it was the superiors who acted to be accustomed to death. It was sheer arrogance from what this man described as the clerk added one thought.

"Although it's ironic as there are some normal humans who can fight the demons. It's when their larger do they call the Claymores for help." He chuckled grimly as he sat back, the parchment in front of him as he calculated the price for the black combat suit. Naruto was smiling slightly at the irony of it all, ironic that humans couldn't fight a demon but it was possible just the more larger ones did they could not. Sighing true irony with a hint of amusement, strange but comforting all the while.

Though had to merely voice his thoughts on the matter. "Yes it's necessary for this organization, but even they are not well known. It's a question I intend to find out if you're willing to support a counter operation." This got Gander's attention right away as he looked upon Naruto with an expression of disbelief yet he seemed curious on how. Something was in his eyes, the blond saw it as hope to bring down the organization and remember his sister's death.

"Do you care to say how, and what is this organization to fight the other eh?" the clerk inclined as he was cautious that no such power or force was in existence, and the question was how even a subject like that could become reality. "This new group is in its beginning stages, as I will need backers to supply information, weapons, clothing, food, and possibly safe areas for rest. I'm willingly to allow you to be accepted in the circle to bring this 'organization' in the light, and figure out what they truly are." Naruto paused as he went into his pocket stack a neat gold coins, as he added half of that to be a sliver stack next to the larger value.

"This group is known as the Akatsuki, or the Red Dawn. You will be well compensated in return of your service as you can see. If you accept this, it will be a contract for one year of provisions until the next payment." The clerk while was sympathetic to this group's cause, he was a business man in heart, and rather wary to accept this money that would keep him in business for some time as the dozens of gold coins were a temptation that would affect his life. He wrote out on the parchment before he asked while writing the final transaction for purchase.

"Ye have me interested, but what will my services have to be? Will my business be effected in any sort of way?" the questions were piling but Naruto could see this man was almost in his grasp as he folded his legs, before removing a scroll from the inside of his jacket. He released the scroll which held the name, "Informant Contracts" to emphasize the contract's specifics. He unrolled it over the bundle he was currently purchasing as Riley laid his pen down to read what his "Red Dawn" offered.

**Akatsuki Contract**

**Clause I**

_(I.) The supplier to back the mercenary, security, and information organization of the Red Dawn will hereby sign at the bottom at the list of benefits that the supplier of disclosed resources is entitled to. As the Red Dawn will have benefits from the backer as payment._

_(II.) The supplier will be entitled to a limited cost, pending on the severity of the required escort detail of personal interest. Any security of loading or shipment of resources within the supplier's business shall have no cost to hire any Red Dawn member. _

_(III.) Furthermore any Red Dawn member shall not harm a contact supplier unless hostility is confirmed due to sabotage, or if the supplier is a collaborator against the Red Dawn Organization itself._

_(IV.) Any backer of the Red Dawn will not be disclosed in a public eye as __**all**__ suppliers will hence be confidential, and not be implanted in their local area. As such members except for the leader of the Akatsuki will have sole knowledge of all the suppliers._

_(V.) No rash conduct will be expected from one of the Red Dawn's security detail on a contract from a supplier, no illegal mishandling of any goods, arms, or escorts will be met with harsh punishment if not by fatal judgment from the other members of the Red Dawn itself. _

_(VI.) Any mission requested by the backer that involves economic hindrance or espionage of another business establishment will require a small fee of twenty silver coins pending if the mission requires more than a single pair of Red Dawn members._

**Clause II**

_The supplier is hereby held to these benefits from the Organization of the Red Dawn. For the supplier to keep his or her bargain the mercenary, security, and information will be supplied with the following conditions from the backer._

_(I.) The backer of the organization is required to provide lodgings, food, and clothing for if a Red Dawn Member is in the present area of the local supplier. Failure to meet this requirement is immediate removal of support from the organization._

_(II.) Any information set on narrowing to hinder the Yoma Slaying organization is set to be required if the contact can gather such information._

_(III.) Any willingly investors in the Akatsuki shall be well endorsed by the organization with the terms of this contract. Economic disputes will not hinder these terms otherwise unspecified._

_(IV.) Notifications of any movement of Claymore warriors or Yoma will be mandatory during the time of payment of these conditions._

_The method of choice of payment is through a raven that shall wait in its specified point on the establishment of the backer, as a parchment will be required to list all events related to these conditions. Failure to list any events will result in a harsh disciplinary consequence. _

_The suppler will hereby sign on this line, agreeing to the conditions to which the Red Dawn will comply with its own list of conditions to the supplier. This contract is valid for one year of use; any further usage will be made in half payment from the Red Dawn or the supplier to remain part of its original standing. The Red Dawn will pay the backer for his service, and will incline to allow Yoma slaying contracts individual for a fee of thirty gold coins, and allow immediate lodgings for recovery after the first year of service._

_Sign here on this dotted line. "_**...….**"

Riley Ganders read the contract, and liked in what he saw. This contract was simply filled with loopholes for the supplier, or backer to gain additional benefits if it required someone either silenced, or their business ruined by shady means. Yet also this Red Dawn held its own in requirement of service, if the man Kenji was going to be the sole member to have all the contacts listed it kept damage of identity rumors of all the backers. He thought long and hard as this could prove to be beneficial if he could spread this contract to another business in the southern regions as they could make a joint venture to raise profits, and revenue.

"Aye this is legitimately sound for me. To back the Red Dawn I do need a small escort to a village called Bruckim to the south west. I trust you can handle this even though be warmed that damned leeches of snow bandits have been active as of late." Naruto smiled at the success as Riley Ganders took half of the gold stack, and the whole silver as he gave some respect to not take all the money that was there to entice him to accept. He would do this to all future contracts, perhaps more which could provide substantial resources that could appear in the future. This was a good step in the right direction as he sighed lightly since Gander's gave him an incentive for him.

"Ai I'll throw this suit for your lady friend for free, there is a small cart I have in the back that is pulled by a horse. Once you reach the destination old buck will be taken care off. Have a pleasant day sir." The clerk Ganders said shutting his eyes as Naruto took back the contract before intoning in a formal voice, as he placed the bundle in between his arms, "Mission…Accepted." He went to the window before placing a paper seal to which any of his summons could follow the chakra surge in some month's time from now. "This will be the mark for when the raven will arrive. Oh and please keep this to yourself. My real name is Naruto Namikaze." With that Naruto walked out the door, and moved to the back to where the horse cart was waiting. The clerk raised his eyebrows before nodding, confidential was trust between them. He knew his support, and the leader of the Akatsuki's identity was his trust to him. It was good to do right for the world indeed.

The animal named Old Buck was a strong, and healthy stallion that was once likely the most dominant in its youth, but time weakens all as he pulled light weighted carts now, as it was covered by a black over-top likely protecting the supplier's goods. The brown coated animal nickered friendly as he reached out, and stroked the stallion on the side of his face where a single white spot covered half its head. It nickered impatiently as if wishing to travel, it was rather admirable of the noble animal but his owner appeared from his back door.

"Before you go on ye way, I have to ask to give this parchment to the owner in Bruckim. She'll understand." Naruto merely nodded as he accepted the folded tan paper as it held a small wax seal of some sort before he placed it into his pocket. The stallion nickered again his hooves gnawed at the snow before he took the reins from the side and gave a small firm yank to start the old horse moving. The cart slowly but was gaining speed as the stallion followed his directions by the tugging of the reins as he moved down the street to where the tavern was. Before reaching the front window he said lowly, "Whoa." The stallion apparently had heard the command in the past as he stopped at the sound before he pat the junction between his eyes giving him his positive remarks. Naruto tied the noose on a small nod below the window as his tying ability would be enough for the horse to stay in place.

Making his way through the door, the patrons of the tavern looked up, and resumed chatting as they saw that the "priest" had returned. He looked to the table in where he left previously, and none of the Claymore's remained as they were upstairs awaiting his return from the shop. Sighing lightly be made his way to the stairs, as his footsteps were a little too hard pressed as the sound vibrated onto the next level as he turned into the hall to see one the Claymore's he assumed to be Cynthia as she appeared bored, while Deneve was talking quietly with Helen. The others were likely in their rooms preparing to leave.

"Miria is in her room, getting ready. Though I have fair warning to you Mr. Icicle." It was Cynthia who spoke looking at him as she tilted her head, appearing bored however he knew that the Claymore was likely as close to serious to a human then anything currently. "If you so think of running out I swear I'll hunt you down, maybe Yuma if I can imagine being better. Don't do anything you'll regret around Miria, else we'll make it your last thing to see alive." The man regarded the innocent looking woman as she flipped her pigtails back as something that barely made him flinch. It made him grin at the threatening tone, if only she knew what he had did well her tone would be changing.

Naruto just shrugged lightly passing her by speaking dully."I will be well to remember Miss Cynthia." There was no need to cause anymore delays, he was rather anxious if he could describe the turmoil to complete the assignment, and go recruit more contacts. Sighing he calmed himself before entering the room, and shutting the door lightly as he did not want any interruptions before he spoke to the Captain of the surviving warriors. Gods did he have to act like some rookie Chunnin? No, it was rhetorical to himself as the blond looked inside his room to see something that made him shake his head in amusement.

He saw Miria leaning over Rei, and stroking his neck apparently as the raven which gave a contented caw, as the woman looked up ever so stoic by nature. "Your back, did you get anything to be suitable?" she asked while he went to the window, and leaned against sighing lightly, as the Claymore picked it up with her advanced hearing. Miria stared puzzled at the man, as he appeared to be rather annoyed or tired, though she didn't think it was the latter. It was strange to see human characteristics from him, as he usually was so secluded, and calm. It was like he didn't know how to act around others, and that was gaining her interest as he began to speak in a somewhat relaxed tone.

"Before we begin our travel, I will let you know that there will be conditions in order for you to follow when being my, companion." The blond nearly winced as his voice took a dip on the last part which made him scowl to himself. He couldn't afford to be uncomfortable since there was a lot of pressure on this mission. Sighing to calm himself he noticed Miria raise her eyebrows as if laughing at his discomfort. He narrowed his own eyes from behind his veil at the silent claymore who was perfectly hiding her laughter.

"You will be employed by the Akatsuki, the Red Dawn during your duration of travel with me until otherwise. I have a spare hat, and cloak so you are affiliated with this group as we have our first mission from my associate who so graciously let me purchase this body suit of yours for free. Shocking isn't? " The claymore looked to be a bit apprehensive, as she seemed to unwrap the outfit, it would fit her body perfectly, as there were straps revealing the skin under her arms as it allowed flexibility, and the tight black clothe clung to her like a tick. Miria tilted her head at it's texture, it felt good in a sense.

Although she liked the general outfit, she was curious on his reasons as to way."Is there a reason in why I'm a part of this Red Dawn group? What exactly are saying you've already gotten a contact to help us?" Miria spoke curiously as she flipped the suit back, and forth inspecting the design for any flaws, and there was little to have a negative comment about the clothing. It was certainly much more reliant in battle than her current outfit. Sighing he began taking her armored shoulder pieces, and battle skirt apart leaving the second to not be worn again. Naruto answered her question rhetorically, "A reason to see a rouge Claymore with a wanted human to the organization? My how not so suspicious nor strange." his humor barely made Miria glare as she smirked at his sarcastic remark.

Miria simply began to unstrap the back of her outfit provided from the organization, as her back became exposed as her creamy skin was visible from Naruto's view. The blond felt his mouth instantly dry out as whatever water he had the man suddenly doubted would sate his thirst. It was thirst for something else besides water that made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact he had little physical contact with people nowadays. Either she had to realize he was still standing there, watching her undress.

He grunted lowly as she apparently did not find the fact that there was someone watching, and it gave an indication that there was no modesty from the superiors of individual warriors. "I get the feeling you've never had to strip in front someone who wasn't your handler?" Naruto asked curious for a moment as Miria scowled to herself, she didn't realize he was there watching the free show she turned holding her breasts, as her arms crossed under them so that the outfit would not reveal anything that would "entice" him to enjoy.

"Turn around or something, and get that hat off I don't need you to be watching with my back turned." Miria said annoyed as the man merely nodded much to shock. Something new here was that he was very modest when it came to woman. It made her sigh in relief and feel amused. Naruto removed his straw hat as the pony tail of blond hair, and his green eyes watched in a bored fashion. Perhaps he has seen the opposite sex naked, which would be a shock if he didn't then he would've been sheltered. His face held those scars that sent a brief shiver down her spine as they seemed to much more intense on humans than anything else.

The blond moved to the window as he had Rei flap onto his shoulder as he opened the glass panel to bring cold air into the room. The fire that smoldered died out, as the cold did not affect her body due to the Yoma blood within her veins, as she shrugged off the outfit. The white and tan outline slide to reveal her figure to the world as she moved to the bed, getting the black suit onto herself. Her hair drooped onto her shoulders, as she slid her body leg first to feel the insides were comfortable.

Slipping her arms into their destinations the suit fit nicely over her chest, as it was firm enough to move around in. She could almost say this was probably on par with the outfits that the organizations best could produce. Quietly sighing she also decided to tie her two long whims of silvery hair into a ponytail, a small black piece of leather let a few strands fall over her face.

She flexed the new clothing before getting into her armored footwear before sighing once more. It was the start of a new adventure that not a soul could guess in how long this would take. She turned around after a bit examining the new clothe, and looked shocked to see Naruto sitting on the window sill watching the skies. He looked over here as his green eyes for once almost softened before yawning slightly. What she didn't know was that the blond shinobi was impressed with the outfit, and had to offer Riley his expertise when it came to that sort of thing. She looked, well like a warrior but an attractive one. The blond mentally berated himself for using that word now. It just lead to necessary things, or did it? It was time to set off, and he had to focus for now.

Miria saw that his raven Rei was flying into the sky as she heard him mummer, "Devious foes lie in wait on the ground. Fly swift in the liberated skies Rei." He sighed before reaching into his black cloak to reveal a pair of clothing items that would've been hard pressed to hide yet a single black cloak, and a similar hat to his own. Miria had to wonder how in the hell he hid those under his own cloak. It was strange to hide that on anyone's person honestly so she took them, and inspected her new gear.

The hat had small strings with tiny bells attached at the end, as they jingled lightly. "Those are yours, however they once belonged to a teacher of mine. Well that hat designs was anyways..." She gave him an amused look at his anxiety, it was all too easy to see that. He moved across the room grabbing his hat along the way before placing it on his head smoother than most could have. "When this escort mission begins I will ensure that nothing will disturb its contents. Then we'll see if your curiosity will last after what I can do." He smirked slightly as Miria saw his lips twitch as he placed his veil over his face once more, the smirk sent shivers down her spinal column once more. Something in her gut told her to watch whatever he had in store.

Miria walked to put on the black cloak, though she sheathed her giant claymore onto her back, as it fit nicely. Walking to the bed the cloak widened exponentially the width covered her arms as she stretched them into their sockets, as the height as well masked the blade of her sword. Only the handle remained visible past her neck, and adding the hat onto her as it almost fully concealed the weapon. It was remarkable as she thought stretching to get a feel for the clothing, and Naruto was watching from the door. He felt the anxiety from the other Claymore's beyond their way, and he did not worry about their reactions. "Well I hope that fits to your liking? Still I hope your comrades approve..." the blond remarked quietly, he stood as his veil pointed into her direction. Miria wanted to answer but she let it go, there would be time later but now her friends were what mattered for the moment.

Miria merely nodded, "It's fine, though it's strange wearing this sort of outfit." Her eyes locked onto the small bells as they chimed with every step she took and to Naruto it was a reminder of his old mentor as the sound was very nostalgic to listen to once more. To the claymore she saw him smile ever so slight from the thin sheets of paper. It was barely open to see his lips. "You'll get used it in no time, now let us begin our journey." His hand pulled the door open as four anxious warrior waited to see their commander in a similar version of getup he wore currently.

When Naruto stepped through the door, Helen, Cynthia, and Yuma gasped in shock to see that Miria walked through tilting her own version the straw hat that signified Kenji Saito, though instead of him a pair of sliver eyes watched them with the utmost seriousness. "Remember, Deneve your in charge till we return in the future. Please everyone get stronger, push your limits as we don't have time to be lax, and anytime the organization could discover us. Be safe, all of you." Their captain gave her request, and the last orders she tell them to as they were longer under her command till the next time they met in the future which was uncertain.

The now leading warrior Deneve due to her rank, and experience in apparently having some leadership quality told the remaining four warriors, "Let us go now, the more time we waste its more time for us to become weaker. We'll head to the mountains in the northwest, and remain there until we need to leave otherwise." The four shared determined looks as they were about to begin a journey that would shape the continent they lived on forever, and its history began a new chapter. The chapter began of the Red Dawn's Ascension.

"Deneve, if you need any clothing or supplies go to the tailor shop, and ask the clerk Riley Ganders for such. Tell him, the Akatsuki require payment for service to the town of Bruckim." Naruto gave their first contact if they need anything to be replaced, or for the matter to acquire new clothing. He nodded to the calm woman who moved to the stairs as the other four followed her lead behind the now two Akatsuki members who were beginning their ascent on the continent.

The patrons in the bar witnessed the holy contingent of priests moving on as several said prayers for their journey, and to the illusion around the six warriors it was a real awkward sight to see humans praying good graces for them. They felt uneasy as the illusion of humans, and those in close proximity would be fading away as they stepped outside into the day light. Naruto and Miria both stood next to the stallion as the captain of her remaining troops, no her friends left to the mountains in the north honing their strength to return in the future to combat the Organization.

Naruto once more looked to his now partner in the newest beginning of the Red Dawn, "Let us go now Miria." He undid the reins for the stallion, Old Buck who nicked in excitement as his handler patted the side of his jaw. Now examining the cart there was a large bag of what he supposed was the horses feed as the trip could take a day or more onto the next village to the southwest.

The male Akatsuki member tucked the reins partly into his pocket as he pulled them firmly forward as the stallion moved. Walking with hands in each pocket he glanced to his right to see Miria moving along with him at ease as her hat covered her own face.

Naruto had looked to skies to see the figure of his raven flying without worry watching above as the warning that Riley gave him about the snow bandits would be his first of what he thought to minor nuisances to come. It would likely be that could be attacked or simply ignored though with a two person pair against a group of them would get their greed ahead of themselves. He sighed it was going to be a long annoying trip to say the least. However it didn't mean he could let loose his darker side when it came to bandits. "_Let them come, and they will hither into the winds_."

- Several Hours Later -

Snow lightly fell as the flakes had slowly created a thin coating over the black top on the cart. Traveling in the general direction of the next village which was their destination was easier said than done if that phrase could describe the snow hindering the escorts. Naruto sighed lightly again as he was doing it more often as his boots crunched into the snowy surface beneath him. The reins were still tucked inside his pockets as he surveyed the environment around Miria and road was leading in a descending direction as the rocks rose on both sides of them.

The blond heard something, or perhaps one group of human from .the multiple sounds of crunching snow. The snow bandits as it was, were trying to judge the target, basically them. They would likely think this would be a wary target with armed escorts but some part of him knew their greed got the better of them. The simple rule of Quantity over Quality, or ten to two huh? The blond smirked nonetheless on the bandits decision to attack them with the thought of overwhelming them.

"_They could try but it wouldn't be enough either way_." Naruto thought as his eyes glanced to the side on occasion to watch their movement. While doing that a small mound came up to them, his knees forced him up the sleek surface though for the stallion Old Buck, since the horse was having a hassle in getting the cart from tipping on its side. The male Akatsuki member looked back as he was concerned about the shipment of goods though his partner merely grabbed the edge of the wooden cart, and simply held it steady with the barest of her strength. Abating the cart was forced down on two wheels with her enhanced strength. Naruto smirked, she was annoyed at using her enhanced strength to support a wooden cart, it was too comical. He smiled at the situation.

It was quite helpful to have Miria merely become annoyed to deal with a small feat to assist him. It was a hidden amusement to watch personally as Miria spoke aloud to increase his silent mirth. "I'm not doing this every time we have some hill, the next gap in these walls the horse rests." The woman yanked the cart forward enough for the stallion to move a little too quickly as her partner had to get his pace moving a bit faster. The Claymore knew he was smiling at her in either amusement or thanks but to her it was slightly irritating to help with that. Sighing lightly the Claymore merely continued onward with her path, ever so attuned to their surroundings as well.

Onward they went as the only sounds penetrating the silence was the breathing of pulling stallion, and the occasional chiming of the bells on the female Akatsuki member. To the blond shinobi it was nostalgic due to the sound and very tranquil from the lack of conversation between them to draw too much attention as the sounds did echo off the walls. A few rocks slid from his left, and Naruto saw mounds of small snow gain in size from their fall at the peak of the granite walls.

His nose then picked up three distinct scents that he knew automatically were going to a nuisance, it was sweat, blood, and old sexual reminders on the pants of likely to be the resident snow bandit gang, Riley did warn them that they were active as of late. Apparently the bandits had decided to attack, it was going to be very interesting. He was curious if Miria had the mind set to kill a human being, could she to protect the shipment or someone else?Another client was one or an innocent? It was a question he would have to answer in the future, somehow anyways.

To his right the suspicions were confirmed as Miria let go of the cart, and moved to within feet of him. "Were being followed, it's been happening ever since we entered this canyon of sorts. I really can't yet determine how many but seems to be at least ten." Naruto nodded lightly before responding calmly that merely made Miria listen ever more so intently. "Ah its must be the snow bandits that our contact warned off. Miria tell me can you actually kill a human?" the question startled the rouge warrior as she did not actually break the most sacred cardinal rule, which was simply to never kill a human being. It was time to break that rule in the man's mind next to her. Memories of her best friend's blood on her hands stopped her own blood cold in it's tracks. She glanced at him with a scowl on her face on what he was also hinting at now.

"Don't tell were actually going to fight them? It's just simple a one handed battle, and well not worth _my_ time." Miria intoned annoyed as Naruto merely looked back down at her, she was stalling, and avoiding the question he asked. "Miria these vermin are not human in _my_ eyes, their insects that prey upon defenseless homes of others. They pillage, burn, and destroy to consume their greed which is insatiable." He was speaking so calm, and so causal that it caused the Claymore to listen ever so as she could detect the anger, disgust, and even loathing in his tone. She was a bit surprise to the hear the passion in his voice when it came to criminals of this sort, and it was strange to have him visibly angry now.

It was ever so subtle, and it became obvious as he said the next single reason that caused him to get very irritated. "These vermin do occasionally _rape_ their captives, mindless if there woman or children. If they approach, you will see why I questioned if your curiosity will last after what I can do." Naruto intoned flatly as he glanced to the top, as his kunai were placed into his free hand without the reins inside his left pocket. Miria was interested yet wary of what the warning had indicated as she would witness the brutality of this docile and quiet man in moment's time as he stopped the horse, with the cart in tow.

Naruto took a moment to tilt his head up at the left wall to see three heads duck down, he smiled they knew he saw them. That was the reason they stopped, and he looked over to the Claymore who walked to the opposite side of the cart perhaps getting ready to talk their way out of this. To Miria humans were still worth saving, the blond snorted out loud at her thinking. What she didn't know was that humans were split in worth to be saved, and beyond redemption.

The sound of some war call echoed down the ravine they were in, as six men leaped over the sides of the walls riding pieces of flattened wood to skid in front of their route. The men landed with little grace or formation as they smirked like starved wolves finding an apparent weak prey item, Naruto simply clicked his tongue as the sound startled his partner, the way he clicked his jaw or tongue was that of one who saw the most disgusting thing he or she had ever seen. Whatever made him irritated or angry with human lowlifes as these Miria wanted to know, yet she was wary in what he could do to them? Somehow it was going to be something she would remember for a while, it was in her gut that force fed her suspicion.

All the bandits wore some sort of white fur jacket, as scarves hid their faces on some, but one or two gave an unwelcome view of their teeth as yellowed unhealthy bone. All the bandits wore some of tan vest with swords on their waists, and the edges of their foot war had white fur sticking out as they were a wolf pack. "_There just dogs, and it's making me sick to smell them_." Naruto thought disgustedly when he let the reins part from his pocket, and stood calmly as one bandit who he assumed was the leader had a beard that rivaled one Asuma Sarutobi as he had an ugly scar running across his forehead. Now that was a rare resemblance, and it made him clench his jaw tightly. Every shinobi in the world he knew despised bandits, the lowest that any person would go now.

"Well, well, well. Look here boys it seems so new prey has entered on our turf. Not bad though can't be picky as the last one barely had anything too much of value." He gruffly spoke chuckling as the half a dozen men stood laughing, and there were an addition four or so awaiting as reinforcements. It would not be enough against the one who did not want to talk, but Mira began to at least to be "Civil" with the bandit crew. She attempted to be diplomatic to delay their deaths. Kind of her but the blond either way prepared his weapons in his hands.

"Excuse us gentlemen, were merely traveling merchants going to the next village. We did not know this was your territory, please can we move through with little trouble?" the warrior spoke in crisp clear voice as a few men wolf whistled at the sound of a woman. The former sixth ranked warrior felt the bile rising and even claymore's didn't vomit but she came close as the bearded leader grinned as if find the most interesting object he had ever seen. "Oh you sound so sexy lady, how about this try to convince the boys and me eh? C'mon else I could just kill your friend there, and we'll all be alone." He chuckled darkly as the bandits licked their lips, and drew their swords to show they were meaning some really "darker" thoughts. Rape was clearly on their minds, and the Claymore had the urge to cut them down but held it in check.

Miria tried once more as her voice was annoyed, "I'm sure we could, but we are moving on a very tight time frame. Can this be settled with us passing along peacefully?" the bandits laughed as one commented with grinning, "Yeah I'll bet you're tight alright. Is it your pussy or asshole huh?" The bandit hollowed as some other patted him on the back. Naruto growled lowly in his throat at the comment, c'mon this was downright sickening for him to listen to. He murdered yes but acting a sick piece of trash that knew no limits to ignorance, and arrogance was too tempting to kill. Add the fact being disrespectful to a woman was something on his list to kill big time, and now it was getting worse. Sighing lowly he moved with a subtle step towards his partner.

Another comment got the situation to turn even worse and more disturbing. "Bet she would love to be in a groupie eh, get some meat and boy I'm getting a hard one guys." He laughed like some wicked high pitched woman, it was downright disturbing to even imagine it coming from a male's vocal cords. One other bandit to the far right even grabbed his crouch pointing it at Miria's direction, and his comment was becoming sickening as well. "C'mon sweets first come be served. I'll even let the small dick-less wonder to be spared as he probably can't compete with this log eh?" Miria was becoming enraged as her knuckles cracked violently as Yoki was pulsing in her system, the rule of not to kill humans was heavily being levied to break as it stuck with her after years of becoming of what she was, and she not kill a human even becoming rouge. Her friend Hida's face was etched in her mind as the will to never kill a human was strainned as memories of her battles went around her mind. Do not kill human beings ever her mind screamed at her to remain calm.

"Alright Tiu let's get some ass before dinner, always wanted to do the dirty way in." the leader was named Tiu apparently as he nodded his head to side as the one who held the screeching wicked laughing tone walked forward ignoring the woman's companion as he thought the man was dead either way. "Don't be shy sweetie, we'll take good care of you." He laughed in that sickening sound as Miria stood rigid as the code of her previous life stood rooted as the grimy glove inched forward to her chest opening as her coat revealed her neck.

The man felt his hand reach out mere inches away as suddenly he felt a breeze from his side, and he looked over to see the towering man who stood a good foot over him. He gripped his wrist retching back, and twisted as the result was what sheer unrelenting pain became.

He screamed as his hand was twisted in a circular notion, as his elbow had punctured from inside his skin, as the white tip was visible in his upper arm. His stomach imploded as a black knife lodged into his left side, before it tore revealing his intestines to the open world.

A sea of blood splattered along the snowy ground with thirty feet of small intestine followed by the larger organs into a pile of meat, blood flooded the ground around the man. It was a sea of dark red that matched the darkest pits of hell, and the bandit was still screamed as his conscious faded due to sheer information his nerves sent to the brain.

A kunai implanted itself under his jaw, and came up into the upper jaw hitting the small part of the brain inside the skull as some gurgling noise was created, when the knife came out blood flew once more as the man died in the most brutal death any had seen to a man.

Naruto stood over the corpse before stepping over the dead man, as he opened his arms palms face up as if placating some quarreling children. His gloves held the blotches of blood, and pieces of organ on its surface. He was looking over the other bandits who watched in horrified fashions at the brutality, and it made him chuckle on the inside. It was time to end this little nuisance, these weren't humans they were scum, and as such expendable. So why not give them a chance to defend themselves.

"Gentlemen, please she was trying to civil to avoid your deaths. Now you're merely an obstacle." The monotone voice of death chilled the living human's bones to the marrow as the leader Tiu saw the man gesture with his knife still dripping blood to come forward if they dared. "You know what they about obstacles, they need to be..._eliminated_." that was the straw that broke the camels back as it was. The bandits all snarled out like dogs to the blond who smirked despite the battle, no slaughter ahead.

"Get the fucking bastard!" the bandit group leader roared out as two bandits came forward as Naruto walked towards the rushing men, "Come hither, and wither into the winds." He spoke as a bandit roared out in a war call his broadsword coming down. The blond made a clicked sound with his tongue again as he parried the sword easily as he slid along the length of the sword using his leverage to block the other man, as he snapped his leg forward into the opposite man who was thrown onto the ground from the force behind it.

He looked onto the fearful face of the bandit who held himself against the tips of the kunai onto his chest, the shinobi jabbed them into his the cavity of his heart as he coughed out blood before the Akatsuki member elbowed him in his jaw cracking the bones, as he flung backward. Naruto then through threw his kunai into the air as the two whistled high above.

While he moved so fluently and quick to the naked eye he had stuck the broadsword into the stomach of the unfortunate man, twisting the sword vertically he split the man too his spine as all the organs fell out as he kicked him towards the slope of the ravine. Dark red liquid sprayed almost a good ten meters along the snowy banks. It ran down the slopes into the snow path as blood almost encircled the slaughter. Red lined the ravine. The smell was similar to a gutted pig, and that was imaging the scent to the Claymore's own experiences, Miria was watching stunned.

Pivoting on his ankle he let the sword lodge itself into the heart of the other man who had gotten up to see the blade within him. His fingers nerveless let the handle tumble into the open gloved hand of Naruto Namikaze as he plunged the downed man's weapon into the center of his neck severing his spinal cord. The blond breathed out in amusement.

With a growl he yanked the swords free kicking the body back as more blood sputtered, and sprayed behind him creating a red mist. He plunged the swords into the ground before facing his palms open to the sky to have the handles of the kunai land in dead center. He pointed one kunai forward, and left the other idle on his right. The bandits watched in complete horror as four men were butchered so easily by this…this monster or fucking demon. He watched the monster look at them before he whistled sharply to have four more then slid down the slopes to swarm the knife wielding man.

Naruto did not panic nor flinch as he flung his kunai into the air once more, and grabbed the first pair of stuck broadswords he flipped them around his wrist before throwing one over his shoulder to impale one man to the side of the ravine as it landed dead center of his chest. Still twisting the sword with his wrist, he pivoted on his ankles to fling the sword sideways to lodge its length into the location of the second sliding bandit, his face contorted in some gurgle or gasp as blood poured out between his lips spilling on his vest, and leading into the snowy ground.

The two bandits reached the bottom both charging with their swords held high, the Akatsuki male didn't even flinch as ducked to see them miss over head as fear overrode any sense of precision, or what little they did have. He spun low kicking out their left knees from their sockets, as they stumbled he spun again using opposite swords to impale their chest cavities with the others weapon. "_Dumb asses_." he mentally scoffed at them, no sense of using their heads in a battle. Pathetic as always.

They both coughed out blood simultaneously as gurgling came from their throats, the lungs simply filling with the crimson liquid. He got up, and held his hands to grip the falling handles once more as his thumb was on the ring of the kunai's that were drenched in blood. It dripped in front of the remaining patch of white as the sheer amount of blood was simply creating a sea of red. Tiu the now soon to be dead man watched in complete horror, and his mind was flooded with impossibilities that one man could slaughter so causally, such in well précised fashion was just…just. "Impossible?" Naruto intoned as he walked slowly, and deliberately as the cloaked fighter moved over limbs, or bodies as his feet left slushy imprints. His eyes were lip reading the incoherent words right out from the bandits mouth, it was so easy to see them form now.

"Yes can it be impossible Tiu?" The bandit leader quivered as his knees gave way as he tried to crawl back while kicking snow in the direction to in a futile attempt stop this machine of death. The leader whimpered as his sword lay at his side, he tried to grab the handle but a black weapon severed his left hand, he screamed in agony as he clutched the bloody stump. The man hyperventilated as Kenji stood above him, he reached down, and grabbed the fur vest at the bandit's neck lifting him to face all six feet of the monster.

"Does it hurt you little cretin of a man? You are beyond redemption, beyond saving." Naruto spoke in the coldest voice that sent fear into the bandit's body, as he lost control of his bladder as a foul smell appeared. The killer did not give an indication to the loss of control though Tiu managed to gasp as the choking tightened around his throat, "What…what are you?" he mustered as a kunai jabbed into his kidney, then stomach, and finally the second kunai was position above his jugular vein on his neck.

Naruto then leaned forward as he whispered through his veil, since Tiu could feel the warm breathe of his death as cold spread throughout his body from the blood loss. "I am human, and you are…_**nothing**_." The last word left the cloaked man's mouth, the kunai punctured his neck as Tiu only saw darkness. Naruto pushed the man back with both of his now "dirtied" weapons, and instantly found two more knives ready to use as the cool sharpen tips met his index fingers. He looked to Miria who stood rooted to her spot as he could tell she had her eyes wide, and watched in sheer disbelief that he killed all these so easily.

He frowned as the questions would have to wait a little while longer as his partner grunted as the lone remaining bandit member still lived. This one had snuck in from behind, and likely the scout as he attempted to have a hostage, as he probably wanted to live to see next knew that wouldn't happen, still this was a child. A young teenager if he could compare this to Raki. Though his promise to Clare on if he had the choice to complete an objective over saving the child himself it was the objective that won out. So he steeled his resolve to kill the teen, unless he took the chance to run.

"Stand back you fucking bastard…or cut this woman's throat open to the world ." It sounded to be a teenager's voice, such a shame he wouldn't survive the next half an hour. The teen was scared, not he was scared that fear was the only function of his brain that could process as the broadsword shook as Naruto made his way as if it were a stroll through the country side. He wasn't too worried, since the Claymore could have broken the hold, and killed him. It was getting to be a priority to get Miria to be willing to kill a human, if things ever went bad for some innocent person now.

"I highly doubt you will carry out that threat kid." The Akatsuki member said in a dull voice as he stopped roughly three meters in front of the frightened bandit whose grip on the sword quivered violently as the blade did not even settle in front of his hostage's neck, who was well in the state of mind to slay her "captor" down into the ground. Miria could've broke the hold, but she wanted to see what the man in front of her was capable of, sometimes that saying of no guts no glory was put to the test. She would use herself as bait to draw out in what this man was, or at the very least see how skilled he thought to be.

"What makes you sure I won't slice this bitch open huh!" the teenage human snarled out angrily as his breathing shook, as he watched the butcher of his friends take his hat off. "I know you will not because simply…you are afraid. A miserable pathetic child who doesn't have the courage to fight his attacker head on. It's very unwise to underestimate a man's resourcefulness, now." The hat came off as green jade eyes looked right at the man whose own heart raced into his ears, as the blood pumped furiously around his body. The adrenaline rush was effecting his sense of sanity, as Kenji flung the hat to the cart were it perfect caught the corner on the opposite side of the cart. It hung with precision, as he looked to the left.

Naruto saw two swords sticking out in two bandits, as he reached over, and yanked them from their owner's carcasses. Flipping his wrist as the blade cut through the air experimentally the Akatsuki male looked on as he stepped forward, as his first use of the infamous Uchiha bloodline would come to life in the public eye. It was time to end this small delay, and he wanted to move on now. It was boring to smell the blood around him now.

"I shall give you seven seconds to release my partner else you will die in the most extricating situation possible. Kid do the smart choice, and run." He gave a simple ultimatum to the teen that was shaking as would a leaf in the rough winds, he began to move forward as his boots sunk into the slushy ground of water, and blood. It was like something kept him to stare at the blond who was starting to smirk for a bit. It was like evil in human form, the bandit hyperventilated now.

The teen had hyperventilated since he could hear a cold whisper echo into his mind. No he felt the chill but how in the hell was it true! "_One…two…three. Here I come for you."_ His arm jerked as the eyes of this…this monster, no this fucking demon locked onto his own eyes as he desperately wanted to flee but he was rooted to the spot behind his brief human shield, he bit his lip as the voice continued closer to his death.

"_Four…now five, better run._" The small icy voice spoke as he realized it was this guy's actual words, but how! This was insane, there was no way this man was a…"_A monster, child? Six, and now_…"

Naruto placed a burst of chakra as he vanished for a split second appearing in front of his partner, the surrounding snow blew away as a shockwave was created from the past the brief sound barrier.

Miria looked upon the blond's eyes, as the green dead Isis's turned into something much more phenomenal, it started as the center of the pupil of the eye shifted larger. It deepened into a dark red. The whole eye coloring changed from white into crimson, it was so startling that Miria simply let out a breath as three small tear drop like tomoes spun around the center of the eye, they seemed to watch everything, and anything all together. Two individual black circular lines marked the lighter contrast of red, to the darker portion to where the white was previously.

"Seven. Now hither into the wind." The eyes spun around the Isis as the teen coughed violently, blood traced his bottom lip as he looked to his ribs, and winced as a burning white hot feeling scorched his insides. Naruto was almost pressed against Miria, as his arms were under her forearms as the two broadswords hit the liver, heart, and the major arteries in the young raider's chest now who dropped his sword to the feet of his killer.

Twisting the blades the edges face a vertical climb as he thrust upward hitting under each of Miria's arms as the bandits two arms were sliced off as blood sprayed up in the air landing on the hat of the female Akatsuki in the process.

The Claymore woman watched in stun fascination as blood dripped from the edge of her headgear, almost in the arms of a butcher that did not appear to have noticed the close proximity of the two.

Those crimson eyes, full of hate, power, and sorrow as she blinked in surprise to see them fade as her partner looked down at her. He was only taller by about several inches as she felt his breath, warm, calm, and unchanging as she felt her own heart race. She took in a breath to calm herself down. Naruto also was looking down at the woman, her silver eyes watched with little fear or surprise as he smirked at her courage or discipline. His own heart was beating a mile a minute but not from the battle, and he needed to end this quickly. Sighing he stepped back before letting the body fall to the ground behind them.

"Now that was certainly a let down. Do you mind in waiting till we reach the town to ask questions?" Naruto asked quietly as he stood away throwing the discarded weapons into the ravine walls. He moved to the stallion was nickering impatiently as the smell of blood littered the air, he dosed his hat onto his head before placing the reins in the original spot inside his pocket before tugging the cart threw the slush of water, blood, and rock. He felt warm now, and it was making him smirk which was something he did do previous out of habit. It seemed to be a good thing now.

Miria did not respond though she did nod her head, there were indeed dozens of questions ranging from how he killed with practiced ease, to whom he was, and how did he arrange a contact mission so quickly. The variety was briefly overwhelming as she sighed deeply, the smell of human flesh did not particularly smell delighting as it lingered on her person.

Sighing deeply she moved with her partner waiting till they reached their destination to gain the trust, and support of the first backer of the Red Dawn.

The sea of death moved behind them, as the sheer quantity of bodies gave enough heat from the blood to melt the snow as it slowly appeared to be moving behind them till it dried into the air. Far above them a raven cawed out hungrily, and soon more would arrive to feast upon the dead rabid dogs that nature simply not do on its own. They were put down on cold feet, permanently.

"**End Spy Network"**

**Author's Note: Well I honestly needed some time off from this story, and writing in general. It's only been due to some OC challenge to a friend on another story was not writing anything down. I had begun writing several days ago, and I put off this story so I had time to clear my mind. It was relaxing also to spend a week at a friends house just relaxing, and doing whatever we did. Now I've honestly gotten some critics in PM's stating "Repetitive Subjects". So I'll answer a few just to make things like I don't notice the mistakes.**

**Ok I do know there is a ton of grammar errors, I speak fluent English I was born into an English speaking household so screw off if I can't write what I picture in my mind. I don't mind if people say it but it was those fucking PM's that annoyed me again. I see in the reviews, and just take it in stride trying to do whatever people ask me in the next chapter so I'm improving on the go. I love to write, it's a passion I love, and Naruto in general was something I never intended to get into. So I'm fuzzy at creating third person things in a story and now I think I got the hang of it. It's all still a learning experience for me regardless, unless you have the imagination to write this story? Cause I want to see you try, if you think your better than me so go your own story that's this size, and has your own personal touch it cause I don't think any "People who are confidential in my PM's" have the brain power to do so.  
**

**My irritation just spiked because of that now. Again that was to those who think they are better than me in my PM's, the reviewers can offer constructive advice I'm not upset nor annoyed with them and do any of you know a willing beta? I'm not going to pester the entire lot of them now, some of the best are so busy with editing chapters I don't want to annoy them now.  
**

**Now honestly I need some more votes for the poll I have, so if you haven't voted please due so. I need a large amount to see what everyone wants, and well I hinted at a few poll leaders in this chapter. I'll reveal the polls when Naruto fights against a very well known foe who is in the Claymore verse. I won't say who yet till the chapter is up, and created in my hard drive. Which is still a work in progress. Now I do believe there will be a lemon next chapter, though I could be wrong since I have a lot of chapters sorting through for other stories. No it's not between Miria, and Naruto so no go there yet till later on.**

_(Please note Miria's outfit is the same after the seven year time skip in the manga.) _**That is true, Miria's outfit is the one in the seven year time skip. So that sheds light on the whole black uniform thing up in the north cause something tells me they didn't knit those together at all.**_  
_

**Well it's good to be back which is a nice thing, and c'mon keep voting since this bloodbath hopefully got others to sate their needs to see death in a story.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

***Warning There is A Lemon Scene***

"_**The Growth of Knowledge" **_

The cart was silent as it moved through the snowy path, apart from the occasional sound of the birds calling out to the other there was little sign of life. To the two Akatsuki members they did not speak to the other as almost twenty four hours ago one killed, no massacred was the more accurate term to describe the brutality initialized by the male against the snow bandit gang. Miria watched her partner Kenji Saito with the gaze as would a predator had found come across something much more dangerous entering its territory. Between the two, there was a mutual caution of the other as they rounded around a bend.

The ravines seemed to continue onward endlessly though it was Miria's partner herself that they would talk eventually since likely the village would be just beyond their path. The stallion made a whining sound that was a cross between its usual sound, and some pinched vocal cord in its throat. Neither adult didn't have need to ask that the horse needed food, and possibly water soon as the path lead straight on. The horizon was fading as at most they had roughly two, if not three hours of sunlight before they would have to reach their destination. The temperature also dipped down dramatically as both of them could see the fog on their breathes with the wind picking up behind them.

"How much longer do you think we'll reach the village?" Miria relented to ask a question to the man who had for the past day ignored any small conversation about yesterday's event. She was very agitated to not come across anything useful from him about in why he hated bandits, since it was definitely obvious that he seriously was disgusted with lowly humans. The question that bugged her was why, and was it really necessary to kill them on a whim of his own irritation. She sighed as the silence dragged on as she assumed that from their brief camp on the edge of the walls in the ravine last night he still wouldn't answer. She was in for some lifting spirits as the voice of her partner finally answered.

"Not much longer, from our route. Due to that were reaching lower ground." He was right, among the usual as the path was going down on an angle. It was very slight but noticeable as the cart being pulled by their stallion, Old Buck from their suppler Riley Ganders was tipping. Miria sighed annoyed as she used her palm to force the wooden transport onto two balanced wheels with their cargo in place. Seriously she was getting sick of doing that, as the cloudy skies hinted that snow was well on its way. It was the last thing she needed to deal with, more of the frozen water in her way. The Claymore took a moment to consider asking him on why he practically, slaughtered those humans in such a brutal fashion, that crimson marking the landscape around them. She shivered a little at remembering it so clearly again.

"So, you finally are going to explain about today's…battle?" Miria asked as she could hear the man sigh, though it seemed he finally was going to relent in answering as it just plagued her mind. To see humans, people she had fought to protect with her best friend, who the very same friend turned into the very monster that was killing humans all over the did he have to kill them, weren't all humans meant to live the lives as they chose it? What was she to understand of that, her mission was to avenge her best friend, and the memory of that made her eyes lower. The organization drilled into her mind that to slay a human meant you were betraying the humanity you had left within yourself. "_The more I think about it, the man next to me is more of a monster than some of us in the organization_." she mentally compared that the blood already on her hands.

She could feel the warmth of her friend, leaving the very body she killed, Hilda. She lowered her head, as the memory was still fresh on her mind. It also lead to one of the most horrifying experiences as a warrior. The awakening, she felt that monster stir within her as it struggled to break the human shell coatings its Claymore on multiple occasions fight the beast within themselves, like a searing fire as it struggles to split away from the human nature of it's prison. It only took a small mistake in releasing the Youki energy to make the beast rush towards it's freedoms, Awakenings as part of the consequences of being a half breed. To lose yourself into the void beyond life. This was it meant to be a Half breed, a Silver Eyed Witch, a monster to fight against the true nature of your very beings, to be the martyr of humanity, and to kill the half kin of them. She sighed, this was going back to the Handlers who taught the trainees the basics, and having an elder Claymore to be paired up with them to have the first hunt, and to leave. It was all too chilling to have this going back on her again.

She shivered before she looked over to see that her partner was gazing at her, "_I've must've stopped walking while thinking_." Her guess was correct, she was behind the cart, and it was stopped due to the same man steering the stallion.

"Miria? Are you alright" Naruto asked curiously from where he stood with the reins in his pocket with his free hand tilting his straw hat above his was somewhat surprised to have the woman straying behind not moving as she was in serious thought on whatever bugged her. He frowned, he had similar things happen to him on missions on returning to Konoha back in his early years before he met Emiko. Stopping the horse which it nickered in appreciation since he stroked the animal's head. He waited before his veil split down the middle due to the chakra as part of his face was visible.

The Claymore finally looked up, her hat was covering her eyes though she could see his eyes were green. Those weren't the same as those others. It was those other crimson depths that seemed to analyze everything inside out, and possibly one's of her wondered how in the hell was that possible, and why caused it to so. Those scars hinted that someone or something tried to gash his eyes out, which wouldn't be too far along the lines if the blond thought about it. Sighing lightly as she made her way up to the side of the cart, her face again in a semi-state of thought once more.

"I'm fine." She had to get her mind off of this, and he was the perfect scapegoat to sate her curiosity. Glancing over as she tipped her hat up to ask him directly eye to eye as it was. "Are you going to answer me, about today, or will it be the silent treatment again?" She pressed from herself onto his slaughter against the bandits as Naruto merely tugged the reins before moving on. He thought about it, could he reveal some part of him that wasn't too damaging or would it be enough for her to come back on? It was a game, to see if he could bait her to keep back to ask him, and he already knew it would be like that no matter what. He was the enigma in this land, not them, he was and always would be the one to stand out. It was the same everywhere he went, and Konoha was the place where he always stood out regardless of what happened to him.

Back during when he first lost his eyes, the entire civilian population told rumors of how the demon, got the eyes of the prized Uchiha clan from supposedly stealing from one of the corpses. It was the rumors of how his went from the innocent, ignorant blue to the dead green jades he had today. He snorted back then the villagers glared at him, and some randomly tried to say some insult to him, and the person had a kunai in his arm the moment after he said it. Basically back then he was somewhat foolish to deliberately calling out a war with the villagers if they dared to try anything much to the Shinobi Populations wariness of his mental state. He grinned they were scared that their precious super soldier would turn on them, and by whatever gods they were he did. It just took some time, and it was worth it for the leaf to burn into the ashes it had made of itself.

Still he smiled, if she wanted to find out something then that saying of, "_No guts no Glory_" was for nothing. He waited for a minute or so, calmly thinking on what information she wanted. There was a lot to be discussed, and he wasn't in the mood to go to far into himself to explain his actions. "What do you wish to know?" he inclined watching the skies above them. They were darkening since it was getting close for the sun to set soon.

He didn't notice the expression on the Claymore's face though, it made him grin he was still good at predicting some emotions.

Miria was actually excited though she hid her emotions well, or so she thought since her eyes drifted to the sky as well. Many questions were forming inside and only a direct few would she be able to get out of the illusive man beside of her wanted to know why he attacked humans, another told her to ask why he was doing this a full story on that. Also another possibility if that this man was a spy or something. There was just so many questions inside her head, and she needed to start somewhere. It would be best to start with the most recent kills he did, and so she took a small breath. When she decided to speak her eyes went dull almost, as the expressions of those men, those bandits were lodged in her now. It was like...killing seemingly easy for him or was it?

"Why do you kill humans so needlessly? Why it is so simple for some normal person to kill, the decision is just…." She had to trail off as more memories of the organization crept into her mind. This question was directly tied to the rules of the organization that she formerly belonged to, and it was technically a dual answering wasn't going to let this chance slip by, whatever he answered was one step closer into solving this riddle next to her. Also as well what the future could hold when they do fight. Not to mention with the dual trap, she had something else to answer herself.

It was an effort to get some basic fundamental beliefs from the man, and all the while trying to defeat the discipline she swore to destroy. Hilda's face was etched into her mind, along with her friends as they trained far in the Northern Mountain's testing their bodies to harden to fight in the future. Her blood on her hands, with that woman in the back ground. The black card being ripped apart, all of those rules for what? A monster to be born? She cursed the heads of the organization, it was all the same to be used, and to be thrown away for what purpose? She sighed again, this was becoming extremely irritating.

Naruto was silently watching her, he could see the hurt, hope, curiosity, and anger all rolled up into one expression. Sighing to himself this was something he hated doing, trying to explain why he was himself. There was dozens of things that could be linked to him, as he was who he was, and not just the person he was foretold to be. He wanted to be himself, and only himself on his own terms. He didn't want to be a puppet, nor some slave but to explain why he killed? Now that was a question worth his time to answer, and not to mention he needed to talk about it anyways.

Naruto smirked grimly as he spoke as if seeing something far away in another land, in his former home, the Elemental Nations. "You really want to know? Something so in general that many have tried to answer? Why do I kill people like those bandits?" The blond knew that he hated bandits pure, and simply due to his earlier missions in his ninja career, to see those sick men openly rape a woman or child! The rage that was in him at the time was directed at Konoha, and part of him knew that during the wars Rape was the weapon of any ninja's fear. Be it male or female, the humiliation, the pain, and the insanity was all that ran through people when they reached that point. They were beyond saving, and he knew he wouldn't ever rape anyone at all. Still he also could guess that Konoha Shinobi had raped other enemies male or female as vice versa did, it was all speculation right now but plausible nonetheless. The never ending cycle of war, and pain.

Back to the question at hand, why did he kill? Naruto could assume it was simply due to this...he was human. Human's naturally were violent, savage, and without a bran to think they were nothing more than beasts. He agreed with that with the Toad Sage, one of the few things they both saw eye to eye with. Humanity was full of good, but also violent monsters under the skin. Monsters who would put shame on these quarreling Yoma in any case now. He decided on a straight answer yet it would be enough for her to understand, killing people had been going long before she ever lived.

"That is a question all men and women face. Is killing truly so simple, or does the repercussion of committing the act affect the one who did the deed." The cryptic answer just provided more questions for Miria, as she assumed that her companion had given his answer, she was mistaken as he continued on. This was going back to his childhood, stealing was it so simple or the after effect, to feel guilty or perhaps happy. He had done many things, dark before his eyes were torn out, all to survive. He stole, pick pocketed, and all sorts of things such as that. He was trying to survive, and he did so. Until the Uchiha Massacre which brought him up to openly fight, apart from that he continued onward with the question.

"If you trying to understand why people, or I kill each other than its pointless to discuss the very nature of humans, and Yoma alike. For both that aspect of similarity which that is akin to each yet not so. In other words they are same, regardless of species anyways" He paused as he tried to answer this question from the woman beside him, though providing something satisfactory without giving away his personal life was difficult. Nonetheless the answer would essentially target Miria's belief with a simple question, and some common sense in what potentially lay ahead.

All this talk was told to him by various people, Itachi, Sarutobi, Madara, and Pein. All those four had something on humanity, their views, all had mixed into him during his years spent with them. He truly wasn't a master on emotions, he just knew how to manipulate people into expressing them. If there was one person who had something right on the views, it was Madara Uchiha, the man had orchestrated everything up to the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and beyond. That was close as anyone got, all the four did was place a view pieces together for him. Into his own view on the term, humanity. He sighed mentally, "_I hate trying to explain this_."

"It's natural I suppose that every living creature does kill one another however for humankind in generalization I suppose most can kill with empathy driving them. For example if a solider is sent to kill an enemy solider the man must question is killing the only way to solve a dispute or will he put aside his feelings to follow the order? Understandably killing is essentially a last resort yet it can be some rapid conclusion to necessarily stop evil or injustice." Naruto reflected quietly as this was becoming confusing for the Claymore who knew the killing Yoma was justice despite the organization betraying her. Miria believed that to kill other humans it was simply betraying the humanity leftover within them that was to combat the Yoma as demons could only fight demons on equal terms. Though "equal" was an understatement, it was more along the line of having a better chance of survival. It was to have the prey turn against the predator. Not to mention the fact he could kill probably any of these demons so far, without too much of a hassle. Only those Abyssal One's was he truly worried about, if there was such a thing to make him wary for now. Still he continued on with Miria's question.

"Though one can question the sides of evil, good, corruption, justice, and so forth the lines are made. Their just labels, nothing more since there branded by others to be so. Now do I kill to undo a so called 'justice' since it was that, it made me realize something. Why? Evil? Good? I see no difference, they kill. So I kill the 'evil' yet you did not wish to. What I know when I kill is that the lines were broader than to be made out as. Killing bandits who enjoy the pleasure of killing are scum simple as that, as I hold no regrets. Sometimes to stop evil, I find it immutable. It never seems to be pushed off, it always endures sadly." He remarked as causally as the concept of evil, and good were just different sides from a point of view, as many back in his home lands gave that view on all shinobi villages. It was particularly the animosity between two villages.

He leaned this through several history accounts of various shinobi at the battle where Iwa was defeated by Konoha in the Third Great Shinobi learned that one man could have the lines of good, and evil be mixed. It was his own father, Minato Namikaze, the man who killed hundreds with a single cluster of kunai. Now that was what made the lines mere reflections of a coin so to speak of. Being good on one side by one place, and to be called evil by another.

From Survivors of the Third Great Ninja World gave name to an injustice monster, an evil being moving at the speed of light slaughtering their comrades, friends, families, sons, daughters and so on the list went. The Hidden Rock Village hated, no absolutely feared the monster that was the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, his father. Views on the Konoha war faction praised Minato as a hero, a champion of good against the evil foes beyond Fire Countries borders, and on the contrary the Rock Shinobi viewed him as a power hungry evil demon to obliterate them off the earth. So in all honestly to himself Naruto knew that evil, and good were mere labels. It was what the person was trying to do that truly mattered, and to be considered one of the two was from any people who didn't know what to think of him. So being evil, or good didn't matter to him. To accomplish his goal was what mattered, anything along the way was simply a bonus or a relief. It made his life slightly easier to do now. Still Naruto looked back at the Claymore who was silent as he went through his answering to her, he had to grin he didn't give anything too personal about himself her yet.

Miria thought intently for awhile, and was silent for seemingly some time as she reflected on this man's words to her. It was generally shifting her views at such a pace it was scary, no it was horrifying to have a man to be able to produce conflict of such mental warping in fundamental beliefs. It could generally send an individual doubting everything or opening their eyes in a sense to the true world. She was in the first category as she did want a real answer in why he killed so easily, that was the answer she wished to know. This man made possibly everything in her mind to doubt, to doubt revenge, power, humans, and demons alike. It was all so frightening she dared herself to press onward, to find out much more about this man. She began to talk quietly, though she was interested now, immensely.

"While your words are…compelling to believe. Answer me the other question please, why did you kill those bandits back there, was there any foreseen danger to come from rabble as that?" Miria asked as the she honestly did not know how normal people in villages or cities are affected by them. Sure she understood that they were raided as caravans where targets it was ignorance, and confusion that drove her on to find out what this man believed. She was getting possibly close to his fundamental beliefs on killing, friends, and likely life altogether. He seemed similar to herself it was starting to become increasingly frightening. She wanted to figure out was it necessary to kill humans? Was it like that? To be decide who dies or not due to the nature of the said person? Miria just wanted to understand that about humans in the villages, victims of Yoma, the ignorance, and the fear in their eyes when they saw her walk into the village.

"_Was it all so simpl_e?" She asked herself seriously as she waited for the blond to answer her.

Naruto again was quiet for sometime. Did he dare to reveal why he hated bandits for a multiple of reasoning? From a solo mission he was given back in the village to visit a camp of theirs? Back then when he was in the village he was given special assignments courtesy of the Council of Elders such as Danzo to somehow make him into the perfect killing machine when going on a mission. When he was cold, and pretty much emotionless to everyone who came into contact with him. It was the darkest of days back then when he wanted to just kill for his survival. Now that he was thinking about it, there was something else he learned of when he slaughtered three bandits camps in his own country.

It was disgust, and contempt for those bandits, to rape, to see a defenseless nine year old girl broken in with their appendages inside. To see someone so broken, he was disgusted by humans who didn't deserve to considered of the same species. Hell he was getting sickened to his stomach about thinking about that time, and he sighed deeply calming his rage inside. "Why you ask? It's because there a true danger to every person on the continent who doesn't have the ability to defend themselves Miria. A danger." The answer made the woman stop for a bit before asking a bit offended at it's simplicity. "Really? A danger, I fail to see that, care to explain?" the remark made Naruto smile grimly. "_Great I have to explain why I think about society now, just my fucking luck_." these were sore subjects due to the various teachers he had about civilization, on what people truly did now.

Kisame, Itachi, Pein, and Madara had their views on humans, and how the world was. It was frustrating to come up with his own belief since all four men had the right guess about the world. What was the point in agreeing to just one ideal, perhaps all of them were right on specific points on society, cities, and all of human kind. He sighed was it so difficult to even answer his own questions yet alone Miria's. He nearly wanted to gnash his teeth together but he tried to calm himself, thinking to figure out his own view on the world. He knew some part of it, but not totally everything when it came to how the world worked. So he waited patiently for an answer to come to him.

Naruto glanced around passed through the fading ravine walls, as the village was directly straight ahead on their path. Two wooden gates blockaded the entrance as it was defended either by local militia soldiers or the very people who lived there itself. When the stallion gave a prominent nick onto his shoulder he knew that the animal was hungry. He sighed before he answered Miria's question once more, as it was likely going to be his last for now. At least until the mission was completed. Ok he had an idea, now he went on to answer her question as the woman was a bit anxious to understand why he killed those humans back there. Just a simple why, which was the probably one of the most annoying things to answer about.

"Why Miria? An old saying is a danger foreseen is only half avoided. Bandits to anyone are a danger, and add to the fact they live anywhere. Now while civilization in general…" he referred to cities, the towns, and the villages were people lived, creating their lives as they saw fit. "Civilization in general tenderly sees raiders, bandits, and other low creatures as such regarded to be as a light danger. In retrospect they are the most insatiable monsters out there, pillaging causing chaos when they see fit. I kill them so that when the time to kill 'evil' arises it becomes the primary target. In other words they are more of a monster than you, a Yoma, or myself. I simply hate them." Naruto once more looked to the village, and glanced to his partner who seemed flustered despite the cloak concealing her facial features.

Naruto looked back on his life, the lowest of the low. Arrogance, greed, anger, and murder were what he dealt with in that hell hole of a village. To be caged every time for something he never knew about, to be the jailer of a Nine Tailed Fox, the strongest Biju, and he was branded to be evil? To be considered evil, due to society was what made them a monster itself besides the bandits to do whatever they did to ordinary people. He decided to give some knowledge about himself personally, not all of it but enough on why he killed. It was all due to the hate, and scorn of those wretched people he snarled lightly before beginning a tail that made the Claymore look over to listen intently again.

He sighed trying to figure out where to begin, and how to explain his own view on the word called humanity. He glanced at the woman as she watched him, silent but curious to see what he had to say. It was bitter sweet in a way, he was considered to be a leader even when he hated almost everything about the village save for possibly two or three things. He could list them easily, the Ramen Stand with the father like figure he had of Tenchi, and his sister figure Ayame. Both were kind people to him, even when he hated the village, they never stopped serving him ramen back as a genin, and when he was promoted to Chunnin. The other thing he enjoyed was his own daughter, she loved the village, and was happy to be adopted by him. Along with her friends living with them of course, as the memory was making him smile again.

Naruto shut his eyes as he took of his hat, the veil slipped under his chin before he started to begin his tale. The Claymore next to him watched as the man smiled sadly beginning his story, or maybe answer to be her as she was watching him intently now. When the blond man opened his eyes they were staring off into the distance, as if explaining something from a long time ago.

"Long ago there was a village that branded an individual to be evil, corrupted, and simply put an abomination. A being who was just a new born, to be a monster. They were right, but that being didn't become a monster out of self choice. That being became a killing machine that defended itself from the ignorance, the pain, and betrayal. To be considered a plague among the living. It was inflicted on him daily. He suppressed his emotions for as long as he did. However though as skilled as he was, neither a man nor a woman can suppress their emotions forever." He paused before glancing at his hand, watching the limb as Naruto became quiet for a moment. To be feel a kunai cutting into his flesh was a thing of pain, but to be left for dead in a dark alley way, well that was hell.

"Simply speaking emotions in humans need an anchor if they want to be cold, or uncaring. It can be either living, maybe an inanimate object, or to the very world itself to pour their selves into it. To feel emotions, to be happy, or sad just something in order to prove that the being was alive. If an anchor can't be found, well I guess killing would be the only way to unleash all the pain, and suffering. Maybe I was lucky...for a time." He paused before looking to the skies, as the deepening black coloration of darkness was visible. The fading warmth of the sun struck his veil, as he sighed at the soothing touch before he looked right at Miria. For his voice was for once normal and clear as water flowing through a stream. Miria knew he was referring to himself, this explanation, no his story was coming undone. Slowly but surely he was opening up to her, much to her own shock as to why her? The woman knew this man was speaking almost about himself without him even realizing how much he felt.

Naruto looked at Miria before speaking sadly."My daughter was that anchor, for me Miria."The woman held her pity in check as the man continued on, shrugging as if not bothered anymore as he stepped lightly on the ground.

He smiled bitterly at her. "She was killed, murdered, because of the ignorance and that fear most of all. Nonetheless that individual set aside his emotions on that day to begin a quest of bloody retribution…becoming a true capable killing machine of pain, suffering, and grief to my enemies. I don't have an answer to why I killed those people, but I did since they would cause the same pain to others if not worse than I had it. I just kill cause I chose too." He finished into a low voice, their was no regret, just pity for those who died by his hand. Well the one's he didn't intentionay go for to get his revenge, still he remembered some faces in his dreams more than once.

Naruto knew while it was dangerous to allow so much personal information be in use about him. About his past, that this woman could figure out but it was common knowledge to the Claymore from Pieta, and now this view on the world. She was, and still is on the same track he was. He could tell in her eyes, revenge, anger, and power were what she wanted to destroy the organization. The blond didn't wish to make her stop the path, he was on it still, and forever would be. He thought to himself about it now, " _She can have her choice on her own beliefs, and do what she wishes. I'm not a guide on the path, I am **the** result_." Whatever she chooses, he thought "_I'm the result, and from there on you are who you are_."

Miria kept her head low, she managed to get her desired information from the man, and it cost her sense of beliefs on the world of human, and Yoma alike. She killed the demons because they were evil, they killed humans yet so did other humans. What made them to be so, was there a reason why, or was it simply nature to have its creations destroy one another. Why couldn't anyone understand maybe…"_The point of view, evil, and good were just different perceptions? It was __**us**__ Claymores, and the Awakened Ones who fought because the organization preached Yoma were __**evil.**__ Though was it always like that in the past beyond our existence?_" Questions formed more, and more as she grit her teeth in frustration at the damn thoughts coursing through her. She wanted revenge on the organization for her best friend's death, no her sister as Hilda was almost her sister that none of the warriors could explain. There would be time later, now it was the time to figure out their next course of action. Still it made her nervous that this man, could talk so passionately without giving any expression on his face to explain, and add the fact he was always calm it made it unnatural. Sighing lightly to herself, there would be more to uncover but at what price to do so? Her head didn't form an answer, and she doubted it would be some time before finding one.

The two Akatsuki reached the gates were some sentries posted above the entrance called down to them, both wore leather like helmets covering their heads, with brown pampered armor seemed to be their only source of defense. It was while their weapons were spears of some sorts, and three men watched with caution. "Halt! State your business to the village of Bruckim!" Naruto looked slightly shocked, and was tempted to intervene since he started forward before Miria coughed letting him know that she would be talking Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding, apparently things were looking up in a bit. He usually was tempted to talk to start but for now, he let it go.

After the entire time, the Claymore knew that this man was not the most ideal of people to talk to others in a "friendly" way. Friendly as in a calm, normal tone but she was slightly considering to have him speak but to her this was a simple thing she had in life, the ability to deduce people by their voices, and emotions. However the man next to her made her scowl slightly, an enigma was he. Still she spoke clearly, and crisply."My companion and I wish to enter the village on an account of an escort detail provided by the northern village. We have cargo for a business located here." Miria spoke out in calm voice which it was neither hostile nor too friendly as the men were shocked to hear a woman's voice from one of the two cloaked figures. They seemed to be whispering before the lead captain of the sorts called back. "By which business you represent, specify or you're not stepping foot in here." The humans seemed to very wary in dealing with strangers, and it was becoming irritating. The sun was setting quickly as it was. Miria didn't think they were this paranoid, apparently the bandits from before we the reason why, and thankfully not anymore.

The Claymore sighed before looking to Naruto who answered in an amused voice, apparently she was failing at her take to get them in. It made her narrow her eyes at him as he waved her anger off before giving some details."Riley Ganders is our backer Miria. That should be enough for them to grant us entry, if you can." The man inclined as he patted the side of the stallion's jaw, who nudged positive at the feeling. The blond grinned at the annoyed glare the Claymore gave him. Apparently she was prone to anger through some insults about herself.

Miria seriously wanted to retort a remark back at him though she needed to answer quick to the guards who were wary now of their silence. "We represent the Akatsuki Organization. Our cargo is from Riley Ganders." The surname apparently was recognized as the man merely looked at one another before calling to open the gate, and it was acknowledged by the snorted mentally, as Naruto across from her murmured a light compliment, or so."Quite amazing, it took you that long." Miria growled low in her throat, this man was confusing. One moment he was serious, then sorrowing, and now the newest emotion, playful. She really thought this man was some sort of strange enigma, honest to whatever afterlife there was now.

Soon the massive nine meter high wooden gate opened, as it swung inward into the quiet street of Bruckim. It was like any other village, as the wooden perimeter wall with stone structures that were homes, or to small businesses that produce goods for the village itself. There was no one on the street as Miria noticed that fires were lit inside the structures which meant families were together against the cold night. The word family pitched her heart back painfully as the gates closed with a series of creeks before a final boom sealed them shut.

Looking around her gaze went to Naruto once more as he lead the stallion forward, it seemed he had some idea in where the business was located. She hoped anyways as they moved together into the quiet village as a brisk wind blew at their backs. Shivers went along both Akatsuki members' spines but they ignored the sensation as the cart kept them focused on the mission at hand. They both subtly eyed the housing, apparently searching for a possible threat, or sign where the cargo was to dropped at. In fact both knew that the vagueness of to leave the cargo was somewhat dulled as Naruto twitched as Riley never told him where his contact was. He would definitely have to work out the specifics next time, and in his brief annoyance with the man he turned to the sky above.

"It's such a nice evening isn't it Miria?" Naruto remarked as he watched the first trickling of starlight enter the skies above. The stars, how they seemed to ever mock him now, and before in the past in the elemental nations. "_Being so bright yet so far, trying to give me that peace was there. So far yet visible to see the dream of hope, damn it all_." It was every night he had brought his daughter, Emiko, to view them from the Hokage monument once every week to watch the overview. At first he would hesitate to bring her, into the spot that he thought was his own. It was his personal haven from the scorn of the thousands in the village of the Leaf below that made temptation to detonate explosive tags all over to watch it burn It made him smile at how close he was at the line of insanity, sometimes he wondered if that night never happened what would he have become? A happy, go lucky, ignorant child that saw nothing around him and the dream to the leader of that village? Perhaps so, perhaps not he was what he was now, and with Emiko she was what he wasn't.

Still those thoughts were later as his daughter viewed with him those burning lights so far away. It made him smile genuinely. Those were peaceful times, which it was one of the fewest instances he truly enjoyed. Again he had to ask himself one of the worst questions he feared, "What if..." he whispered to himself smiling bitterly. Miria barely caught those words as she glanced at him momentarily moving through the road beside her.

Sometimes during those nights he wanted to leave, to go far far away into the night. To never look back upon the village that marred him so violently and disgustedly but that was the life of a biju-container in any village. To bear the burden of a village's hate, grief, and rage at the thing that attacked them. Many could not handle the burden, few ever found the solace at all. Although the eight tailed Jinchuuriki Killer Bee proved that wrong, even among the hated there can be admiration, and the will to be insanely loyal to the home village.

Naruto such notions of his own village made him cringe mentally if he had been loyal to the leaf village, it was likely would've been the arrogant, ignorant, and loud immature child he was before the age of four or was it five. "_Ah hell, whatever it was meeting Itachi-sensei changed a lot of things_. "He shook his head, such a pity he couldn't remember the exact date he met Itachi Uchiha, and the next year of the massacre everything changed for the worse or better based on the opinion. Who knew enough about himself other than he? It made him get a slight headache, which was happening quite a bit lately now. He considered it to be a small price to fear a whole warped population of people on some new continent. Quite the challenge regardless in any place. Still it was time to move on, he had to now, and to now was to focus on what lie ahead on the path.

Now in the present he had to assume where this so called business establishment was currently located to begin with. Perhaps he really should have discussed a description beforehand with Riley but nonetheless the mission would come through. Naruto mused thoughtfully on what sign to look for, some blacksmith, or perhaps the general store? Decisions, decisions always around he thought sarcastically. He had to at least assume Riley's associate was similar to his own business. On his left was some sort of household, while to the second housing structure was some sort of large gray stone building. It was rectangular, and apparently was three times longer than any other building on the street. There was some sort of wooden tablet that had the insignia for a shield, and a human figure behind it. Maybe this would be a start, hopefully anyways.

It seemed be an interesting establishment to ask where Riley wanted his cargo. Sighing lightly he pulled the reins on the horse to his left which the animal gave a prominent squeal of hunger. The horse was becoming a bother more than it was worth. The action made the Claymore glance at him. He stopped the cart before walking away he spoke over his shoulder giving the Claymore a look of annoyance again.

"Miria watch the cart, I need to get some answers for our destination for client, _specifically_." Naruto informed when the night skies gave the prominent silence it deserved. He pulled the horse alongside the gray brick wall before wandering over to Miria who he placed the reins into her hand. It appeared that she didn't know how to control a horse if it needed guidance, he smirked amused at the idea, he nearly laughed out loud. A warrior sent to kill demons of devastation could not control a simple horse? The thought was just absurd in the most unlikely imagination, he really wanted to chuckle now.

Moving to the door which was a solid wooden with iron bolts in between separate wood columns he pulled the black door handle outward letting him in.

He was met with some sort of armory as there were three rows of wooden tables that held shields, to broadswords, crossbows, and even sets of armor. There were some he actually recognized that the soldiers in Rabona held for their guardsmen. Ahead of him lay a counter with a woman cleaning a lone dagger in her hand. Her features were mature, as she black curly hair down to her ears as her face was unadorned. Her skin was tan from the fires that she worked in the forge as her eyes a clear cold icy blue. Her clothing was brown patted vest that showed an ample amount of cleavage as her skin was a tad bit paler than her arms. Her arms were bare as she had fingerless gloves on a rag cleaning the tip of the dagger as her eyes looked up to see him. It smelled like an armory as well, and he nearly whistled at accent, but he held the urge in.

"Oi! Were closed now. Get out and come back in the morning will ya?" she sighed out irritated as Naruto walked forward unfazed by the woman's words. "Pardon, but forgive me but I have some cargo from a mister Riley Ganders. He sent my partner and I to deliver his goods into this village, and I'm afraid he did not tell us where to drop them off." At the mention of his backer for Akatsuki the woman whistled out loud, and crossed her arms intentionally raising her cleavage to him. Naruto forced himself to glare into her eyes, apparently she knew his backer. "Old Riley eh? Well now, he's me brother, haven't heard from him years though? So how can I trust ye words now?" The sister of his backer had the same accent apparently had the Namikaze amused at the wording once more, well this was certainly a lucky stroke.

"Oh, you must be the drop off. Sorry but mister Ganders really didn't say anything besides 'she'll understand'. Still your resemblance to him is certainly..uncanny." Naruto seriously nearly had a silent laugh after all despite his cold exterior on a mission, he knew that the shinobi had to play many roles in order to complete the said mission. Playing some charming face or being polite was not too hard of him to attempt though the woman was apparently trying to entice him to her... well ample chest. Naruto nearly whistled out loud again, this was certainly a rather...welcoming surprise. While he was a killer yes, a murderer, and rouge nin he wasn't the greatest person to talk for a relationship with a woman. His recent company could explain that much to anymore.

"Well me mother was the same, but our fathers were different. He's me half elder brother, haven't heard from the old boy in ages now. So tell me where the proof is else do I have force it out of ya?" she said slyly as she leaned forward giving him a well played view of the valley between her breasts. Naruto said mentally, "_I swear if Kyuubi was still around I bet that the fox would snicker and then would whine about staying the night with him or her. Fuck, still annoys me, gods sometimes I wish the fox was still, what the hell am I thinking? Knowing the fox, male or female form it would crack a comment to make it laugh for hours. Still I miss the damned thing..."_ He had to admit they were well defined plump yet no so large to be called melons, still he found it slightly hard to not notice them jiggle. He winced, damned hormones he scowled out mentally. Damn Kitsune filled him on occasion to get to brighten up in it's own way to keep him sane, partially anyways.

He sighed before reaching into his pocket to unroll the tan parchment which had some wax seal on in its center. He tossed it over to the woman who merely snapped it open with the dagger in a fluent motion. She was rather skilled than from what her appearance described. Naruto gave it a decent amount of time to reach an ability to slice with a dagger of that size, and he smirked. Riley's family was genuine to train in weapons, and maybe crafting so it brought back of the female kunoichi Tenten, she was rather over zealous when it came to weapons. He snorted lightly, zealous still didn't compare to anything that woman found to be sharp, and be able to kill. He looked to the sister of Riley, and waited calmly.

She read the unraveled parchment with deliberate delay as if to make him nervous, such a shame he did not feel at all worried. His contract was genuine, and to break that so quickly would result in mister Gander's untimely "_disappearance_". Then again Naruto was willingly to get this first backer right, and prepare for more in the future. It was about several minutes later the woman rolled the letter from her brother up as she leaned on an elbow as her hand propped against her cheek studying him intently.

"Tis well it's from him alright. Me can't say I'm not shocked to have him hired out your organization." She glanced at the paper as she opened it be read his organizations name, and its apparent benefits. "Well me name is Linda Ganders. I don't know what you did to that old boy up in the north but he's gone completely insane. In an economic sense, such a twat as always." She chuckled out loud as she fell into her chair behind the counter. It was an oval well clothed as it was a royal blue coloring with crimson outlines for the sewing. It fit her size perfectly as this gave the impression she was wealthy among other things, and add the fact she smirked coyly crossing her arms over her chest seemed to give the inkling to Naruto that Linda was curious. Curious about...physical aspects heaven forbid he thought a bit worried while he sighed lightly. When it came to woman, the blond knew he wasn't the best person to describe their feelings to men. While most thought of him as a master of emotions, he wasn't he was just able to predict some people, most were male, but to the female species he was quite simply...frank. He never honestly talked to a girl outside a mission or when he was preparing for someone to stab him in the back, he never had the time to be himself. Until now apparently...

"It's nice to hear from him but he's still sly as fox, no? Tis you want to know what was in his letter eh?" she remarked to the silent Naruto who merely tilted his head for a moment before his reply made her eyes narrow in amusement. This gave Linda a coy expression her eyes wandering over his cloak in the process. "It's your choice, if his writing does not include any betrayal to my contract then I've obliged to say no." It was true any contract or mission details he had in the past he followed them to the letter, though if involved his death planned, or harm to anything he would certainly complete the mission without abiding by the initial mission detail. Naruto knew too stay away from clients, often getting personal was a bit strange in one's mind anyways. Still he had an example to never trust a client at all, after a mishap.

An example was a well farce assassination attempt that he had once received as a part of the old Akatsuki organization, it turned out to be that the contractor was in league with Konoha to trap him. Long story short he killed the intended target which was a single squad of ANBU, and then the contractor taking his financial assets for the Akatsuki itself. It was quite the four day trip that proved to be useful. Despite his anger at the mission itself, the other members probably thought of it as a training mission for him during that week. He returned to hear Linda speak again.

"Now it turns out that me brother has asked me to sign with this Akatsuki contract with you. Now if me brother recommends it is one thing but its sheer amazement he wants to create a corporation in a joint sponsorship with the Akatsuki as our hiring muscle. Strange, no? Do you have a copy of the contract I can go over to approve it before anything now?" Linda asked with the raising of her eyebrows as beneath the veil Naruto was smiling intently.

"_Thank you Sasori for the veil inspiration_." he mentally remarked in relief, this was becoming a success so soon as the local businesses throughout would be clamoring to sign with the mercenary, or security organization to have no expenses except for information, and food. While it seemed too much of a great deal the information was just about Yoma, and the Claymore's in general ranging from location, sightings, and even locations of the Claymore's commanding organization itself. The network trying to get the answers he needed altogether, it was going to be a mass of different classes of society to help him. In their own ways.

Though to gain that, quality in all classes, he would need likely upper class Noblemen in wealthy cities such as Rabona to have influence over dozens of contacts, the middle class workers to get the information. To work as one body of people to work on a common goal. Not to mention he had to recruit candidates in a rapid fashion without the organization of the Claymore's tracking him on his journey, or alarming them at his success at all. Still even Miria's supposed death would in question if the slightest trace of her life was found than it would very difficult to avoid. Most likely squads or teams would be inclined to kill the rouge Claymores in the supposed "Campaign" in the north. He sighed to clear his mind of musing plans before returning to the matter at hand in front of him. Man he needed to calm down before going far ahead into the future like that.

The blond reached into his coat, and took out yet another scroll where he had stored a rather good amount of copied contracts of the Akatsuki. The scroll unraveled as the center of it revealed an almost unreadable circular array of symbols that were scribbled onto its length. A small puff of smoke the contract lay neatly folded as he offered it to Linda who whistled approvingly of the pallor trick display. The contract was exchanged as he tossed into the Linda's lap as she unrolled it easily. She looked over it before glancing at Naruto again who was wondering why in the heavens she was interested in him. It was more so then he wished as his wariness came into mind about woman. His inability to read them, often.

There was several long deliberate minutes that she made apparent as her eyes drifted occasionally from the parchment to Naruto who was thinking about whatever she was inclining to think was some mystery even to him. He had no problems with Linda at all nor her brother so the gazing wasn't hostile so for the sake of the matter what was it? Naruto was typically used to several types of of emotions that he could identify easily, annoyance, anger, grief, hate, and maybe boredom since it was possible for most people to be able to express that. He resisted the urge to question the woman in front of him, but something in her eyes reminded him or someone from a long time ago. A certain actor slash royal princess in fact, oh one of his earlier assignments with Akatsuki, he accidentally met the manager of the Princess herself.

So it all made sense from that time in Snow Country, oh it definitely making some senses now. During that occasion in Snow country that the actor was several years his senior as he was part of a joint bodyguard detail which he was hired several days earlier due to his reputation. When he first joined Akatsuki he was easily recognized due to his blond hair, and for being a well known ninja due to his time in Wave Country or more specifically the Great "Naruto" Bridge. He didn't care that much but Emiko did, and she was ecstatic to have a landmark on the map based of her surname. So in all actuality it made him, a bit proud but he was careful to ignore the emotion when telling any soul about it. Back to his thoughts, in the Snowy Wintry Country he had to work with Konoha ninja despite he himself was a missing-nin. It was part of the consequences of joining Akatsuki to work with an enemy who didn't recognize him at all. Now that he realized it, his client was somewhat interested in him despite having the interesting background herself.

On track to back the original thought the actor Yukie Fukikaze, or it was now before he left Princess Koyuki gave him curious one was "_Are you alone? Why are you so cold_" those were but a few she had asked, and with the elder woman he was a prime target to be married too. A former father, great with children, and add the fact he was very powerful. He wasn't bragging but Naruto knew with a small smirk she was interested in him, all thanks to her easy signs that hinted at. However he was still somewhat flustered, and nervous around all woman who acted as such. It was something that his old sensei's Kisame tormented him, and Itachi would make a rare shrewd joke of it despite the serious nature of themselves.

The reason why was that he had saved her due to the fact of a corrupt family member. It was why he had saved her from her dictator uncle Dotou Kazahana who wanted the Hexagonal crystal to unlock some apparent weapon of the country, or was it wealth he wanted? Naruto was contemplating whether to put some thought into the reasoning behind the man's desire for it. No it wouldn't be so as the princess went into his chest after the battle, which was somewhat of an amusement. It was...well strange when the woman offered him to have a place inside the Royal court though he declined in a polite cold professional answer. Still she was interested in him, and that still unnerved him enough.

Sighing lightly at the memory as he shook his head in the end he saved the country by keeping the Princess alive, killing the dictator as the reward was some royal blood wishing to intermix with his own, and the Akatsuki got a well financed donation at his request. He had gained some rather amusing comments and a little respect from most of his fellow Associates to finance them. Still those were quite the days back then as he came out of his memories to see that Linda was ready to express her thoughts about the contract. Hopefully nothing bad would follow it, at least anything physically since Naruto found his neck slightly hotter. His body was uneasy with this woman now.

Linda leaned back into her chair as she held the contract that ensnared her brother, and honestly was quite surprised at its simplicity to follow. For a moment if was almost as if it were a farce, but it was legitimate. Still nonetheless most contracts for businesses always required some sort of tax, or tribute to contractor who offered to gain wealth off the business, and then what little benefits the signed received was based on the region the market was depending. It all was on _"if"_ the market for supplies were good than the contract gave the business splendid fame, and a great was the common thought.

However the opposite could occur for the market was bad, per say the need for candles if everyone had a surplus amount then the price would go down leading to a deficit to pay with the contractor. It was all very confusing and it all depended on balance. Then a debt would be formed for the contracted, and contractor before one would collect on the other. This led to a predetermined Indentured Servant agreement for both parties, to pay off the debt to the one who ordered the other. It was a complicated yet so simple to get into and get out of. Still from her experience, this was strange with this Red Dawn as it was.

This Akatsuki contract was just seemingly some hired mercenary group that would assist the businesses in need by any means necessary. A very rare thing for any organization to provide. Add the fact to be providing the darker side of economics namely sabotage, or even murder for money was truly not common at all. In fact if there was one soul close to that, it would be an Assassin from the Southern, and Eastern lands that took payments to kill others. The targets ranged from anyone to any business, and corruption was the calling card of this Assassin. This lead her thoughts onto the subject retaining to the Akatsuki contract.

It wasn't uncommon for the head of a business that rose to gain wealth so quickly vanish or end up dead at some point later in the year. So this Akatsuki could potentially be hired to do much almost anything for anyone at a price if involved Economics which was clever since the payment beside this was information. In this world knowledge was power, and they wanted information on the most unacknowledged subject, the demons. The demon's and the them hybrids of humans were something she was apprehensive about herself now. She could just compare her hesitation to the village she was in now.

It was common for any village now to not talk about the demons yet alone having news about them. Hell most information about Claymores alone was when they left the town they were in and the rumors began to spread. So in turn this would create the continent to actually gleam insights onto the world of demons. Perhaps wealthy noblemen will have to invest in sending out spies or servants to fulfill the bargain with the Akatsuki in the future. This is simple clause, or statement of requirement was going to change the fundamental social outlook of every human had on demons and Claymore alike. Then the organization that actually created the Claymores! This was going to end up possibly as some tug of war between this organization and the Akatsuki Mercenaries. She grinned at her brother's letter as he had thought of his in briefly ten minutes of meeting this man, Kenji Saito. Oh she would sign this but he had to _do_ something first. Now onto those thoughts, she nearly giggled to make the man in front of her lightly twitch. Oh he was nervous about something, and she was going to make him wish he hadn't brought this contract to her. It was simply to good of an opportunity to pass over now.

"Alright, tis well I think what I see in front me. So let me sign on the dotted line first, no?" Linda smirked, Naruto again once more smile at the success, and potentially in three months he would have a variety of backers for the new Akatsuki. His second backer which he had to admit provided an excellent amount of weaponry that had more than the single use of combat. If he could gain enough he could barter with a village that lacked the proper equipment he could gain some trust with it, or perhaps exchange it for a safe zone for all members to rest in during some journey in the future. "W_ow I'm getting a little **too** optimistic now. Hell I feel like Emiko now, and that's nice I guess..._" yeah he did feel great about this, to be a savior of the world from the shadows, and to be regaining back a life he should have in the first place. God's if this kept up, he was going to enjoy human contact a little too much, since his mouth grinned again. He was still nervous about this woman's mission for him though.

Linda finished the signature as she placed her quill into its holder next to her parchment that had her brother's hand writing on it. She leaned back before grinning a bit much to Naruto's confused stare, it made him uneasy now."Although before I accept there is one _simple_ mission I have for you Mister Saito." The stance of the man in front of her became serious as he lifted his head to look down at her as she smirked. She definitely had his attention as his question made the fun all the better.

What she didn't realize was how much that her request would have on the man in front of her."What is the mission miss Ganders?" Naurto's mind raced since he was considering the severity of the situation once more, the first ten or so backers had to count to maintain the organizations supply stores, and he could spend weeks, if not possibly months doing secondary objectives, and missions to fulfill one part of his plans. He would do missions but after some time it would have to end abruptly, hence he needed new Akatsuki candidates to fulfill those roles for as long as possible. He was thinking way into the future now, and it made him wince. It hurt to think so much once in a while before he sighed lightly to clear his head before listening fully to the woman in front of him. Though he was in for a shock.

Linda slowly got up, and climbed onto the counter with her legs swinging forward as she crossed her arms grinning all the while. "Well tis is something personal that ye can accomplish now. Tis though please remove your hat first as I'm curious about ye yourself." Naruto complied quietly as he lifted the tip of his veiled head wear before he looked up without the item of clothing on face was slightly in a calm expression, not honestly worried about his life though he glanced at her lips. It was what he was standing in front of that made him slightly on edge.

The smile on Linda Ganders face did not settle quite well with him. Naruto had to feel like it was some predatory look, mixed with shock. A most positively pleasant shock for her since he mentally asked once more in his mind. It was getting to be annoying now, it was time to get to the point of the matter now. Sighing lightly he prepared a quick a question to her. "May I ask once more in what your mission is for you to supply the Akatsuki?" Naruto stood ready, with his hands at his side, calm, collected since his green eyes looked right into the woman in front of him. Her movements were...strange for him to understand.

Linda nearly licked her lips at the sight before her. She was definitely making a good choice now, with benefits woman could feel her body have the effects of not having any _sexual_ tension released in years, and this was the perfect opportunity to blow of some steam all the while this man completing a simple mission. She giggled lightly much to the blond man's raised eyebrow, he was confused, and that was all the better now.

She lifted her hand, and moved her finger to have him come closer though he did not much to her chagrin. She thought it was for a challenge now. It was a shame now for him to not to dense about this but it would all the worthwhile in she spoke her answer, Naruto stumbled back lightly as he was shocked, and it made his eyes widen quite a bit. This was something his training, and experience never prepared him for, at least not socially either.

"I want ye to spend the night in my room with me, _alone_, and to have a _pleasant_ time. Does that tis sound reasonable?" The silence in the entire armory of the blacksmith was deafening, a chip of wood could be heard creaking from the outside. Naruto was downright damned lighting bombed surprised as his heart went over the edge apparently. The mission from this contractor, this female sitting at the table across from him whom wished to have…sex? With him! "_What the fuck is going on here? Is the Toad Sage somehow alive, no possible way he could be now_." Naruto was just shocked, he couldn't explain this in a rational sense as to why? It wasn't like this was his own land, something had to be at a gain for her now. A child? He nearly paled at the thought of it now, that was a serious no-no thing right now.

He could have pictured this request as some Seducing act but it was totally unexpected from this woman. Was she some sort of sexually deprived adult? No that couldn't be right either but he had to think about this, seriously for something as this. Naruto sighed realizing this was becoming more of a hassle in more ways than one. The list of staying the night, have her thinking of attachments to him, and the great big hammer here was outside. Oh the mercy of whatever gods, Miria was the big unknown factor, and it would not be good for her to know of this. He had the feeling it wouldn't be a good thing for her to speak her mind on this, and add the fact all woman were somewhat disgusted by missions as this. It wasn't like he asked for this, but he knew it was for the sake of his purpose now. Nonetheless he would have to inform her of this "mission", or assignment for this night. Either way tonight was a rather pleasant confusing path, and he blushed a bit. The woman in front of him was quite...hot. He cleared his throat before speaking, his tongue was in a knot now thanks to this little debacle.

"Will my partner and I be able to spend the night here? The horse needs somewhere to rest as well." Naruto barely relaxed as the woman nodded to the side of the armory where she explained, "There's a small stable. It's used to be one of my old friend's, you can put the animal there. So when this is over I'll send back me brother's letter later soon see you later tonight, handsome." She smirked deviously as no sooner than his dismissal he walked away quickly. Naruto really wanted to leave this place, but part of him, and the more primal side wanted to see what that woman was made of. He sighed, as his heart beat increasingly faster at the woman's "mission." He would have to change that clause in the contract, that of so innocent "Do anything of the Client wished", it was downright strange when something like this occurred

It was not that he was nervous, he was downright scared. He never had anything of this sort happen before, all his life he had barely experienced puberty. Naruto knew that he liked woman, but back then he was always training or maybe trying to survive. So he was a little, inexperienced at this type of deal. He was a virgin, though he prayed she would ask. If she would ask him then, he was in literal terms screwed. At least it was being screwed in a good way, and the thought made him stop. He remembered something, telling another former comrade of his Kiba Inuzuka on why he never approached a woman to have sex, or in other words get a girlfriend. Not to mention in Emiko's eyes, "A mommy." He smiled, oh did he remember all right.

Sex to him was pretty dangerous, on a level where diseases spread through that, and well he was interested back then but not so much. The blond shinobi was often wary when anyone approached him or his daughter, be it friend or foe. There was always that chance someone would kill him in some indirect way, he never see it coming, and that was just his safety concerns for him, and Emiko. He didn't bother on what he thought on other ninjas at the moment, else he would be thinking all day. However he had to be careful, it was a big not good to have a child in his mind.

Still as long there was no chance of a child being born he was, much to his smile, great with it since he shrugged to get some of the numb feelings in his stomach down into nothingness. It barely helped at all, and much to his worry there was one big problem still.

The only thing that would present a problem currently was Miria, as he had no idea in how the Claymore would react for him to secure another backer by the quotation from one of his former deceased comrades Kiba Inuzuka which was, "_Getting a free fucking_." Now that was a somewhat term to describe his position, and he did have a way of out it certainly. Naruto knew he could create some illusions from his eyes could make the woman imagine she was having sex but where was the challenge in that? He had pride to never back down, and this was just a step away from battle. "_Yeah right, you know Naruto. You just want to fuck her dead, don't you?_"Those would be the Kyuubi's words, yeah it was. He sighed silently as so many decisions were to make use of, and his first was to inform Miria which no doubt she would be surprised by this turn of events. Surprised? He winced, all woman seemed to hate men for this type of situation, at least from what he learned over the years from others.

Naruto frowned while stepping through the door as he walked out to see that his partner was feeding the stallion that was crunching away at his food supply with reckless abandon. "So what happens now?" Miria asked without looking at him, appearing bored as she held the bag of feed to the male stallion. Her partner's answer simple made her freeze as he revealed the answer. The Claymore nearly scowled in diigust at both the man, and the woman apparently.

"Well apparently our backer's sister who was the business owner we were sent to is willingly ready to become our second supplier. She's a blacksmith although before she joins our contract her request for a mission for me. I have to sleep with her for a single night." The worry, and quickened explanation made Miria looked up at him while dropping the bag of feed for the horse. She narrowed her eyes before breathing through her nose, if there was one thing she hated, it was pointless goals to reach the end of the road. In other roads, things that held no meaning were worth her time. This was seriously at one of her top beliefs, having sex to have gain a position of power? She scowled nonetheless at the thought, while it would, much to her annoyance, successful it was downright pathetic.

"What in the hell? Please tell me, just please do we even have to secure another deal like this? I don't want to hear this period." She drew out annoyed as this was plain revolting, and the last thing she wanted to see or hear was some sexual event with this guy. Not shockingly he answered with several key points in place. The horse Old Buck was still munching away at the remainder in his mouth as Naruto watched with an eyebrow raised to see that Miria was not happy about this "mission".

The blond shinobi slowly probed some reason as to why, based on what he knew of her, results were what mattered. If not, then was she flustered or _jealous_? He smirked, and if she could see him smile he knew that the woman would be extremely irritated with him, maybe stab him. So was she that angered by him doing the client, in a bed? He spoke with a light tone, having something to get his mind off the mission, for a bit.

"Well Miria, I don't find it appealing on such short notice myself but this woman does have armor and weapons that can be used for many things if we have enough stockpiles. Unless you want to fight barehanded?" he shrugged for a bit before standing next to her, he listed of some reasons inside his mind as to why having this could be in handy. Also he was trying to justify into having sex to gain something out of it, not just the pleasure but the results in the long term view were beneficial. At least he kept telling himself that.

"Also not to mention, they can be used to secure money, or even trust among a village to trade with them, or have them buy it? Despite the… unnatural request, I have no trouble with this." Miria snorted out loud, yeah that was typical for all males looking for some pleasure. She was not shallow herself about the rumors of human men asking Claymores out for a night on some dare from their peers, and their shocking facial expressions of the few willingly other half breed women took them up on their offers. It had happened on occasion in the past, and she had seen it once before a few decades ago. It had been quite awhile, and her anger just made her confused as to why she was protesting it. May be she thought this man was different, and her assumption was wrong.

All in all she had heard stories from the occasional comrade about these "_happy_" situations human males had, and in the past sexual pleasure was linked to male warrior awakenings. So sex, was a danger to all claymores, and maybe that was why she was so judgmental of it. After all she was partially awakened, and with sex it could lead to a full awakening. Still she sighed as her eyes glanced to her partner who she had to guess was smirking at her irritation.

His next answer made her she wish to cut him in half with her sword. The woman didn't realize that this was a sign that Naruto was acting, normal for once as his attempt at a joke started. He was having fun, no more no less. The blond shinobi across from her knew he was annoyed with him, and decide to take on a dare to see if what he guessed was right. He began with a tilt

"You know Miria, I think your jealous to be in my position. Do you like women?" Naruto quipped at her, and he nearly laughed. Mira had to clench her scowl from forming on her face, before she shook her head. Breathing deeply she moved forward, and walked right up to the man who tilted his head in confusion at her advance "_What the? She hasn't been this forward at all, and that's what's pretty interesting_."The blond saw that the Claymore had slit eyes, she was angry, and with that little joke it apparently was setting her off.

The former captain stood on her feet standing face to face with the man in front of her. "Kenji I'll say this just once, don't ever say that again and if you do it won't be pleasant." she hissed at him, as she shoved him back against the wall, and her youki spiked for a bit. It made Naruto question whether this would be something he would do again soon, and he decided yes. It was certainly, amusing. "If you say that again, I will crush what make's your manhood, and I'll burn _them_." To emphasize "_them_" and her _poin_t she pushed him against the wall with her knee propped between his legs intending to "**crush**" his valued anatomy. Naruto whistled lowly, as he reached into his pocket. Her knee was directing touching him now.

Naruto was truly and honestly surprised at the woman's forwardness to actually threaten him in a physical sense. Also add the fact she was willingly ready to commence the _act_. Call it some perverse humor but he had little time to actually enjoy this and to be unraveling on reactions from people made it amusing. It was simply comical, he enjoyed it now. This reaction made him feel to be normal, though he was a bit nervous at her closeness to him. It was time to stop this now, or something got hurt.

He was not actually serious in considering that this woman was some lesbian as he called it a light joke. He sighed as the woman was too close in his proximity before answering lightly. "Well your threat is well made and oh, the next time you attempt to force me…" he trailed off as Miria looked down to see his black knife pointing directly at her heart. She grunted acknowledging his apology and threat altogether as she stepped away. Naruto smiled, it was still going in his favor, and this was going to fun. He was actually going to enjoy this for quite a long time. After all everyone had a breaking point, right?

"Well let's not delay our backer and this chilly weather is bad enough." Naruto spoke shrugging his shoulders when he took the reins from the woman who had brought it over. Miria commented under breath, "You mean not delay that harlot in waiting." The shinobi smiled under his hat before he merely plucked the leather from her hands."Call it what you will, but either way I'm not quite excited if your wondering." the remark was low, and the Claymore could honestly say that the guy in front of her was, nervous? She snorted, yeah okay it was a bit far fetched now. This man in front of her nervous? She shook her head at the thought.

The woman looked away as she followed him as they made their way to the side of the armory where a small stable that was vacant, lay in wait. Naruto walked up to it while unlocking the wooden gate where the cart could fit into easily. Inside the pen he slowly unhitched the horse to roam inside the stable so it may eat and rest as the cart lay idle in front of the gate. It shut with a prominent creaking sound as he sighed to where Miria was awaiting next to a door on the blacksmith's had to be one of the most awkward feeling he ever had, not a soul back in his homeland ever had asked him for sex. The mere thought then would've be in his coldest detached persona, irrelevant. Still maybe, this what he needed, and that made him worried ever more now.

Groaning lightly to himself the woman next to him didn't speak or even move from her leaning position against the door as it opened to reveal the smirking Linda Ganders. Apparently she was very impatient, or just wanted to be some _gracious host_ to impress his partner and neither appealed to him in any way. "I have two rooms available down the wall, does your companion wish any preferences?" she asked kindly much to the irritated Claymore as she viewed this human in front of her.

Commonly this wouldn't have bothered her but Miria was determined to find out about this man, and all the while supporting her friends training in the north. When some pathetic obstacle stood her first instinct was to remove it as soon as possible to continue on with her objective. So her eyes narrowed into slits as the Yoki pulsed beneath them to change her sliver Isis's into amber golden slits. This human in front of her was a small obstacle, and she was very thankful her eyes weren't visible. Maybe if she showed them, then this client would've be more _persuaded_, to simply fuck off. She mentally remarked this in a polite translation if the time ever came for that.

Naruto was inwardly laughing at the woman next to him. He calmly replied though he sensed the claymore ready to possibly harm the human woman who was stilling smirking. "No _she_ doesn't have many preferences I'm afraid, though may I have some privacy with my partner?" Linda looked shocked to hear that the other individual who was silent as the grave was indeed a woman, and this man's companion. Her mind went into overdrive, and the possibility that these two were together more so than it appeared was there.

It was possible that the woman to her left was annoyed or perhaps angered that she was taking her man as it's said. The urge of sexual release seemed to dull ever more quickly at this revelation. While she wanted to help her brother, and this organization her personal safety was a bit more of a priority, and to have an angry female girlfriend after her neck was something she didn't want to happen. Part of her was wondering was this going to be worth it, or maybe that this was simply a bad idea? Oh fuck no, she was going through with his regardless.

"Yeah sure, I'll be in my bedroom. Come see me in a bit Hun." She smiled slyly as Miria felt her rage increase tenfold, as her muscles bulged slightly in her arms. The way that this woman just coyly told the man next to her to come to the run pretty quickly was a sense of arrogance. Oh how she wanted to take out her sword now, and that made her pause in her thoughts. She looked down at her hands as the veins bugled beneath her pale skin, what the?

Why in the hell was she acting like this? She didn't even know why she was reacting like this and it was unnerving her immensely. The blacksmith client took her leave as she finally looked to her partner who removed his hat, and was gazing at her. The way he was staring now, it was like he was amused at her for acting up now. It was strange now, he seemed normal almost yet he was slowly trying to make an effort to be who he was. Miria remembered one thing though, it was those eyes. Those crimson orbs.

Though his eyes were now green yet they were turning into those crimson orbs that held her so captivated as those tear drop tomoes spun ever so slowly. She couldn't but feel calmed, like it was some unnatural weakness that washed over her mind. The Yoki flowing within her stopped as his voice reverberated in her ears, it was calm, and full of power as there was no other word to describe it. "Miria please calm down, it's only a night. Unless you wish to make it longer?" He intoned amused when his eyes faded into the green jade lifeless orbs once more as he stepped inside the forge. It made the Claymore seethe as her fingers clenched to rip him apart, he was still believing she was jealous or annoyed at the mission now.

The Claymore let out the breathe she held for that brief moment. Her breathing was accelerating after this recent encounter. What made her tense was how he _seemed_ to…manipulate her Yoki energy, no it was like it was being suppressed by some other force at bay. It was interesting as her curiosity grew once more about this seemingly ever so changing human, who at first was so stoic, and cold he caused confusion in his wake and it was strange. Something was up with him, ever since she first encountered him back in Torino.

It was like now he was seemingly opening up to the world slowly, and was aiding them against the organization. So what was the reason why for that, and why did she feel strange around him? Shaking her head she followed her partners trail, and shut the thick wooden bolted door shit. Whatever it was, it made her shiver ever so slightly when she stepped into the forge.

The hall inside the forge was dark and barely lit with candles as she moved to where the light was brightest. She made out her partners cloak in the gloomy room as she stepped into reveal a plain living room. It was gray in general, had a decent size round table to accompany four occupants, there were two chairs in the corner of the room where some library of sorts was aligned to the left, and there was a fire place in the center of the chairs. It gave the room a dry and warm feeling as she saw her partner wander to the books perhaps to indulge himself with new knowledge of some sort. She wondered what caught his attention over there in first place since his "mission" was walking right into the room.

She sighed as the sound of footsteps gave the hint that their host was arriving. The entire disciple from the organization would be well strained tonight she waged mentally exhausted.

Linda walked in with a tray of what appeared to be ale, and perhaps some bread which was common among people to eat Miria eyed the human woman as she sat down at the table. "So are you two thirsty or hungry? I can't image ya not eating a thing." She asked a bit surprised to see Naruto move and take a mug of ale from the table. Add the fact he was reading and sitting at the chair in the was more interested in some black covered book that held an insignia for an anvil, and sword. Apparently the Blacksmith was smirking to see someone so keen to spot the guide, or rather her personal notations to forge a sword, and one's armor. Hence the title of the book was named, "_Gander's Forging of Might_." Linda made an "ah" noise before realizing that was a book she had written personally which was rare to do nowadays.

"Thank you, Miss Ganders." Naruto gave his respect to the woman as he took a sip of the warming alcoholic drink, it made his stomach burn with more than a fire within. No his fire was the desire to gain knowledge he knew would help him greatly in the blond while cold to everyone back in the village, he had a thirst to read books about many subjects that he wanted to know about. The biju's, a few legends on the past Hokages or the Wars that had been in the Elemental Nations. Not to mention the favorite, which was a personal hobby, or he had hoped to be was crafting weapons. He liked the thought of making his own weapons, and not to be worried about buying them from some local merchant. "_They ripped me off, so many times I wished I could've killed a few_." Naruto remarked mentally opening the book.

He flipped open to the table of context, and realized this book was almost a thousand pages long! There was that and there were many chapters ranging from working condition of the anvil, to building an in ground forge, and to even personal opinions of the weapon markets in the Northern Lands. He smiled as he removed his straw veiled hat, and placed it on the corner of the chair opposite from where the fireplace was. He was smirking as he flipped through the pages in the dim lighting around himself, he found something that caught his interest.

Miria frowned as she watched Naruto, with a face that had a close expression of having resemblance to some teen aged human who found his father's sword.

The mental pondering made her wonder about something, and it was something she didn't know. She had to question in how old this man was and he had not said anything relatively simple about his personal life. An age would certainly be of use for her curiosity was answered through the second backer Linda. She was very tempted to wonder if this was a boy in front of her. "Oi Kenji, what's ye age eh?" the blacksmith grumbled out as she ate of some of her bread on the tray that was sitting on the table idly.

For a minute his answer was silence, when the blond male flipped through a page as if he was absorbed in the literature to hear the outside world but nonetheless he did speak. He looked up before shrugging lightly, as if not bothered to answer his age.

"I'm eighteen, why?" The shock was something neither woman could hide at first glance as they both looked at him strangely. Miria was pretty astonished that this man or boy still barely coming of age was actually several years ahead of the child that Clare had brought to her. He looked like he was at least twenty, and to see him this powerful was just simply unbelievable for a human. The Claymore let the questions form later in her mind when they left this village as she took the last untouched mug of ale before drinking it to let any unsettling thoughts gain a foothold in her mind. This just kept getting better, and better as it went along.

Linda meanwhile whistled as she leaned on her elbow amazed that this kid, no man technically as the coming of age was at sixteen in her village but to see him that long was surely surprising. It may be considered now that she was robbing the cradle as it was, but what the hell the kid was young, and she needed something relieve herself on. After all she would have to settle down in a year so why not get one last free event with him change and the best hope in the future. Not to mention the fact, she knew this man was probably never coming around here again. Also he was not available to be able to settle down. Linda smiled seeing this young man was going to be some sort of revolutionary in all the lands, she saw it now, from the Northern Alfonse Mountains to the Southern Everglades.

She sighed as the time to head to bed was soon, and well she was going to look forward to it.

Meanwhile Naruto who was in the two females mind's was reading a paragraph on the professional opinion of how a blacksmith was supposed to be. Basically it was a guide to craft metals naming it swords, to shields, and other sorts of things. The passages foretold if he didn't have the passion nor the patience to wait how a sword was created than it was abruptly saying that he close this book before moving on. His lips quirked into a full grin, "_Oh this is so awesome. This puts anything I've read to shame, hell there's a chapter on sharpening the blade as well!_" The blond kept on reading though he didn't forget tonight's "mission" at all, as he looked up to see that Linda was watching him intently, and barely concealed her excitement. This was going to be a long night, without a doubt now.

Naruto took a moment to breathe in deep keep his heart steady. If there was one thing he was nervous about, it was surprises, and this was certainly one of the worst or best considering on who told him to be a problem or a blessing. He had to come through with this mission of legalized rape, then again it wasn't like he didn't want to get into bed with her. He was still growing into the feeling of...he stopped his train of thought right there. He almost blushed but he took in a breathe again, trying to focus on the book in his lap but his mind had other things planned. It started when his "client" spoke to him, and Miria.

"Well I'm exhausted after all the forging. I'll be in my room which is the door over me right shoulder." Linda yawned as it was obvious that sleep was the _least_ thought on her mindset, and Miria didn't need to be keen to spot it she nodded as she looked to the still ever more absorbed young blond, who gulped lightly since he barely nodded at the he really that nervous of having sex? The Claymore was just plain confused, and her head was hurting now in trying to figure out why in hell, would a male not refuse sex. She didn't press the issue at all.

Still glancing over she sighed as the flapping of another page from her partner made her speak softly as the door to the host's room was closed now. She might as well get some rest, she was a bit sore from the battle at Pieta. She needed just a few hours of sleep to be fully ready to fight again."So should I give you some time alone…" she inclined neutrally as she didn't know herself if the man wanted to do the deed now, or later when he prepped himself or whatever humans did. Naruto spoke though he was slightly faster than normal which Miria knew was a sign of anxiety or nervousness. It made her laugh on the inside at how flustered he looked, it was just plain amusing.

The Claymore knew her answer was not disappointing, "If you wish, I'll be reading this for a bit since it's very interesting." He cleared his throat for a moment before staring up at her. "Don't think having sex is bad for me, I'm just _slightly_ inexperienced." Admitting on his answer this made Miria nearly have a full blown grin as her stomach clenched. Was this man implying he was a virgin? No this had to be false as she tilted her head at him as if curious to explain was also surprised for him to be acting casual to her, one week he was cold to everyone, next helpful, and now being somewhat truthful. She was smirking nonetheless that her time spending with him was going to be well worth it now.

Naruto frowned mentally, "_Why do I get the feeling she has had a one night stand before? It's not my fault that having sex was not at the top of my mind, especially when you have dozens of ninja's wanting to kill you_." Miria continued to hold her laughter in check, this was too comical. She had to admit that, and she inclined to press the issue in a teasing sense just for the sake of her headache to go away for a bit. "So I take it you are inexperienced with woman, in general?" Naruto nearly made his eyes change into the Sharingan before he came up with a small idea. _"Inexperienced, wouldn't you know." _Naruto countered the jab at to his person, and he spoke with a mock seriousness._  
_

"How would you know to be experienced with woman Miria? Do you really go after women especially? If that's the case I can ask Linda to swap places with me if you like." The remark made the semi smiling face of Miria to suddenly go cold, and his own smirk made her furious. Her eyes almost went into slits, and her anger rose quickly.

How dare he suggest that she was into the same gender as herself, while it was not too common for a Claymore to have any sort of sexual time, it had occurred within their ranks before. She wasn't dense to realize that the love for between some comrades took it the climax of a physical relationship. However she wasn't into that, friends were one thing, comrades in arms but having sex was a no. Naruto then spoke to finish her musings, and it made her anger peak. "No? Shame, it seems that I'm going after all." He shrugged as if not bothered anymore, and this really set the Claymore off._  
_

So he wanted to think that woman weren't into each other, that sex was meaningless then so be it. Her friends, and comrades only had a few people they protected which each other. She stood up before walking heavily cracking the wooden floor to her room. She spat out at him,"Well then go have _fun_." She scowled as her legs carried her from the living room as Naruto was left to look at the door to where his, host lay in wait.

"Fun?" Naruto had spoke to no one. Is that what she considered this for him? His face didn't hold any amusement when it came to sex, or any sort of relationship anyone had. It was just ignorant of her to believe that about him. Also add the fact it got him agitated that while this applied to most people he was not one to consider sex so simply as a good time. There were dangers to the pleasure under the surface in a literal sense, which those lead from pregnancy to the newly discovered sexually transmitted diseases in the elemental nations. He was no medical ninja but there was one STD in particular that destroyed the immune systems of the body, infecting white blood cells, and virtually making any sick to the simplest cold fever. "_They say having sex is like heaven, but at the same time it will bring hell to you. Who the fuck am I to kid, everyone does it at some point_." Naruto mused for a moment before he noticed something about diseases while he was at it.

It had recently appeared after the Elemental nations experienced a time of population growth during the peace before the Fourth Great Ninja War broke out with the Akatsuki, against literally the whole world at the time. Though it wasn't technically all of Akatsuki if he included the whole Hidden Rain Village and the neutral Hidden Sound Village after their Kage's demise who struck at both was more of a series of smaller wars breaking out from the major five, and the Akatsuki. Smaller countries backed who ever they sought to win, and it simply went insane from there as it was.

Some smaller countries also backed up the Akatsuki factions which were Spring Country, Snow Country, and some other smaller nations. Essentially it was a Pro-faction Akatsuki founded alliance, against the Anti-Coalition with Konoha leading it. There was hundreds against thousands, and the most powerful figures alive went to war against one another. Before his battle that sent him here, there roughly a dozen or so skirmishes along the lines were the Akatsuki were established, it was an utter war zone. He sighed, "_C'mon Naruto, those are in the past now. Get back to the point now_."

Shaking his head he returned to the thoughts on sex, and diseases of how they were interconnected. The original point sex was what gave life to new generations but also the frequency of the activity gave way to new diseases apparently, so that danger was always there. Such a shame it only applied to the average person since he himself had a specialized immune system, white blood cells, and all other organs courtesy from a lifelong companion that was sadly extracted from in a sense. He grinned a bit at that, thanks to that old fox he would go at it and not catch a thing. It was something that made Kisame laugh out being the "golden boy" or something of that sort. Still if there was one thing he knew about the Kyuubi, it wasn't just made out to be black and white. Biju were complex individuals part of a larger being.

While the nine tailed fox was certainly "evil", he snorted at that, but he couldn't put any logic into the final judgment. The Kyuubi was not who it was made out to be. It was a fragmented piece of a larger being, that being the strongest fragment it held knowledge despite a bit scrambled but enough to change his body for the better. He didn't admit this in front of his old organization but he deeply missed the presence of the biju, it provided for someone to talk to, measure against, and possibly he could dare say it was his first true friend. The fox was a friend only one could find in times of struggle, and not just talking to it made it sympathize with him. He had to fight the fox on several occasions but it was well worth it, "_Man I hate to think about it but I miss you damn fox_."

His eyes drifted to the ceiling as moisture built up inside, and he felt something wet drip down his cheek. Swiping it off he looked down to see a small tear form, he didn't want to believe it but he missed his homelands. That was were everything almost came to be, his goal, his dream, and his revenge so close to get. It was all taken down at the last moment. He was on the verge of defeating the Greatest powers of the time period, and be the only one immune to his mentor's Moon Eye Plan.

The reason why that was so, it was the Kyuubi once again. Once more it was thanks to the Nine Tails who was in theory the final component to the Jyuubi whose eyes it held personally. So he was the only one able to see what truly lay beyond this Moon Eye Plan, and could break the massive genjutsu by letting one other being see what he saw. All of this was plotted by him and the Nine Tails so when the Jyuubi arose it could realize it was him but then again one piece didn't make the whole. It was the backup plan when he had it, and the Kyuubi laughed when he made this deal in the first place. He could remember the words the biju said to him when he offered the secondary plan to make it seem like he didn't know what Madara was planning. "_**Well thought out Kit, that Uchiha will be horrified. Maybe that bastard of father created the one thing neither he nor that Uchiha thought of, a mixed blooded human of the Senju and Uchiha.**_" The memory made his body rack, he missed the one being, no person that always knew who he felt. It was that Kitsune, that fucking living mass of Youki that watched him, and helped him. He felt so broken now, it was that warning that made him realize he would never be the same again. It made his eyes narrow as fire built up within them but he held it back. He had to move on now, or could he?

Gulping down any bile he had his mouth parted a sigh. He placed his hand over his face, and felt the full weight of what possibly could happen now. He, Naruto Namikaze would last forever thanks to the blessing though both curse of the former Nine Tails, and he was the jinchuuriki, former anyway the last of his kind. It was during the war that all the other jinchuuriki were killed in the Biju Hunter Pairs. He could say he was destined to wander till the sands of time ended, and the gods above would end his misery or bleak life then. Naruto leaned forward with his head in between his palms as his teeth bit into his lip for it to heal instantly as tremors racked is body. "_Why am I so fucked up? I really am insane_..." the thought stopped him as his eyes replayed images that were in the recent past, buried but had decided to make him relive it all again.

It began with the screams and agonizing shrieks of the damned clawed at his skull as innocents, enemies It was them and all the past wished to suppress him into the dark road of hatred, forever damned to be insane. Was insanity really all the same to be sane? Was he right, or wrong now? He gnashed as his teeth clamped on together, he felt blood leak onto his teeth. His heart raced as laughter, screaming, and battles echoed in his ears. "_Stop it go away! Fucking hell..._" he snarled out mentally as his breathing quickened again.

Why it was this ultimate road of grief, and fury that pushed his remaining will into the abyss. The sounds of battle also came afoot into his mind, and clenching his teeth he forced back the insanity that came with the inheriting of the Sharingan. His mentor or well, _brief_ associate Madara remarked on one occasion as if he couldn't predict what the blood of the Senju, and the eyes of the Uchiha would do in the same body. In theory it could balance out the hate between the two or was fate truly impossible to defy. It never was simple at all, it was all so very wrong. "_The Uchiha are a clan destined for revenge, but with the blood of a Senju with the Sharingan. It is a paradox that was never meant to be answered_." Those were Madara's thoughts on the subject before he left him to plan the Kage Summit revelation assignment. Naruto just breathed in through his nose, trying to forget it. It didn't happen as he thought it would, more voices came to mind now.

His betrayal when he first encountered a former comrade. "_Why! You fucking monster!_" Next came his old teammate Sakura, "_First Sasuke, now you why! We were a fucking team god damn it!_" The voices whispered into his skull again, and again. "_Your father would hunt down the enemy his son is now. I've failed you both_." His sensei Kakashi said with a solemn face, and next on was the face of his parents. Inside the seal he could see them, thieir faces had pity, and most of all sorrow. They were grieved, and both had cried when he confronted them. He remembered, Minato speaking with tears in front of the seal, "_I thought you could change the world, you are but not in the direction it wasn't meant to go. I truly thought you had an answer, but it appears that all people are the same..._" Naruto snarled out before feeling his hands just snap together, having the muscles stretch to the limits. What was worse was his mother, Kushina merely hugged him before disappearing forever. Her only threes words to him were this, _"I'm sorry, son_." Soon these images began to slow down, and he breathed in deeply getting his body to calm down.

Naruto slowly was opening his eyes the room was quiet once more as the memories slowly faded away into the place that they were meant to be. They were to stay in the past forever more. Breathing deeply he looked down at his palms to see that they held blood as once more the Senju and the Uchiha's clashed once more if he believed in superstition. Unfortunately it was the stress, and he needed it relieved apparently. Smiling grimly it was time to full fill the next backer's request as he walked back to his room next to Miria's, all the while his fist clenched the small pool on his hand. It seemed like the best time to have his first time fore both his sake, and for the clients. It was going to be worth it after all now.

Opening the door he created a clone with mental call to the shadow clone jutsu which held no bonds. Mastering the technique was of the best things a shinobi could do and he stripped his cloak from his back. He tossed it to the clone who began folding it neatly, and doppelganger of himself barely spoke a word, knowing that his creator was in the best of moods and add the fact he had to lose his virginity. While not the most dangerous it was entirely new for everything he was.

Now bare of his cloak his arms were wrapped with black tape that held a small kunai holding mechanism. Naruto glanced at it, remembering how he received the device. It was rectangular, and stretched from the end of his wrist leading to his elbow. It was three kunai placed on the bottom of his arm, and two to his sleeves were a small rotating component moved it to the bottom of his palm to grip the kunai's instantly. It was created in Snow Country due to the Princess finding some way to repay him, and well at first he admitted to refuse the gift. However as time passed he used it, and was grateful for the woman know somehow wanted him in bed with her. It was just like now, and he shivered for a bit smiling a bit. At least he was calming down now.

Naruto slowly removed the equipment, beginning with his light purple ANBU first, and then two shoulder straps were around his arms obviously. Though it was the attaching straps that connected the side of his ribs was what held it on him, as he pressed the small connectors for it to loosely stay still. He lifted that off while removing all his scrolls placing it in an organized row that went across his bed three times. They were all arranged per row its category from clothing, to weapons, and even to personal items that he had collected over the years. He smirked, "_I guess being a pack rat, really paid off even before Itachi approved of a shinobi salvaging anything he could use. It certainly was well worth it._" However there was something he had received from Madara, proving to the man he was dependable in some sort of way. Glancing at the said object it was neatly in the middle of pile on the bed.

The scroll which was there, the red lining, and black parchment that held the name "_Retribution". _That scroll held the last remaining ten rings that the original Akatsuki held before he arrived here as Madara gave him the task of guarding them as the final trust he relented to him. The blond knew that his brief mentor had to synchronize with his own ring, the ten were used to seal the biju together so now he had just his to be the only one to get the charka in place. These ten rings held the most advanced communication method he knew of, to have holograms that could have youki or chakra used. It was like some advanced network with dozens if not hundreds of seals. He knew they would be in use soon enough as the tracking, and tracing chakra seals etched to have the transmission built was fully able and ready. All he had to do was create the receiving array, and some stable chakra related environment. Well he had some things narrowed down, but still there was a lot to do still.

Naruto finally unraveled his black tapping around his arms as beneath them was perfect tan skin tone with well balanced muscles. His gloves shortly followed, and he left his pony tail in place as it was a bother to redo its current hairstyle. He now stood weaponless, in a black t-shirt that was simply comfortable as it was neither too tight nor loose, and his pants lay the same. Naruto wondered if only his belt, and boots were going to some problem for the blacksmith but he doubted it was in any case.

Naruto looked to his clone who gave a nod at his appearance and the creator ordered him to henge into some loose parchments lying on his bed. Caution and curiosity played a thin line, and yet here he was wary of what to expect. Shrugging he moved back into the hall shutting his door with a prominent pull. At least his stuff was going to be well guarded, he seemed to be paranoid but it was something that kept him alive for awhile. Part of him wondered how Miria was going to listen in on his "mission" he blushed a bit before taking a breath.

Before he moved to his host's room he stretched his senses to reveal that there was Yoki being gathered in the center of Miria's room. She either was mediating in some sort of trance, or was seriously on edge about tonight's little party between him and the blacksmith. The thoughts were humorous among other things, and he moved swiftly through the hall. His heart was racing a bit, and he cursed the gods for his sexually deprived body, it was going to haunt him in a good way for years. Naruto once more took a breath before seeing the door.

Arriving at the door he knocked lightly as the soft reply to grant him entry came none too soon as Naruto breathed in to calm any panic or excitement. He stepped in to reveal Linda's bed room, and it was very well balanced. In front of his lay a dual size bed to fit two people, to the left was a dresser for her clothing, and a mirror on top of the he saw was quite the room desptie being a commoner, as most people could tell, was quite nice for a room.

There was a window to the right of the dresser though its gray slick blinds shut all contact from the outside. There were two smaller dressers that held candles to provide light inside the living space, as the light gave color to the sheets of the bed. A royal blue with red lining along its fabric edges, and to give the "icing" on the "cake" there was a series of white pillows with one Linda Ganders laying back on her elbows with half her vest unbuttoned. He could see the light tan breast as her chest rose up, and down from calm steady breathing. Naruto felt his throat dry quickly, before he took a breathe that made the woman slyly ask coyly.

"I was wondering when ya were coming. Care to indulge to a patient woman?" she asked coyly as Naruto sat on the edge of her bed, though the woman offered a hand out, and he took it gently. "One could debate patient." The blond felt his body have a fire within him, that could not be put out. So he needed to do this, and he was going to have a nice time. He returned her jab he offered a sly grin in return, and brought the hand to his lips sensually kissing the woman's hand. The response of her body made him ever more confident as she gasped out loud.

"Hun, we can debate all night, or you let me convince you." She smirked sexy as Naruto felt his heart race at the rising sexuality, and for once in a long time he gave the dashing foxy smile. It didn't fail as Linda fell under those green orbs. "No let me convince you…" he leaned forward as Linda's face came within inches because of that smile. She felt so hypnotized by those eyes as their depths swallowed her whole. Naruto kissed her tenderly as his hands went to the woman's hips, and slowly rubbed her sides. The shackles that suppressed the control between them broke. From there on it was a time of sweet old passion.

**(XXXXX Lemon Scene: XXXXX)**

Linda viperously dragged the blond forward as he moved with him at the top and her beneath him gripping his sides unbuckling his clothing. Naruto returned the action with his hand slipping her under vest, and clutching her left breast as he trailed kisses down her neck. Linda moaned at his touch as the snap of his buckle was heard audibly. It slipped from around his waist as it was tossed onto the floor with a small thump.

The blond kicked his boots off, as he felt her hands slide over his torso seeking to remove his shirt to which it was lifted with no resistance. Naruto slowly unbuttoned the vest as she held no bra, and the clothing revealed the valley in between her breasts. He kissed her neck, ever so letting his tongue drag along her skin dipping between her twin mounds of flesh. His hand gripped her left mound, as his thumb, and index finger pinched her nipple.

Linda moaned again out loud as his touch was driving the fire within her to get this man inside her now! Her body trembled as long lost feelings of ecstasy became evident as her womanhood damped her breaches. Her breathe caught in her throat as her hands revealed the bare chest of this man, and he possessed the body of perfection. His pectoral muscles stood out prominently, and his four pack of pectoral on his abdomen seemingly added more to his masculine beauty as his blond bangs dipped onto her skin.

Naruto looked up from his position on her chest, and briefly his eyes had changed to his Sharingan ready to place this face into picture perfect memory. He lazily took the remaining parts of the vest off to reveal the plump breasts, and eagerly took hold off one into his mouth. He suckled again tenderly on the neglected right twin while twirling the left occupied twin feeling the nipple harden immensely.

Linda brought her hands onto his shoulders feeling his skin, as it was smooth, hard, and so perfect it seemed to be a dream. She grinned as her teeth clenched as primal groans wished to escape her throat, and it was happening. She whispered huskily into his ear, "Your good lad, but I think it's time what an experienced warrior has on you." The statement meant a certain number of things but he glanced at her smirking deviously as he offered the challenge to her to which she fiercely dung her lips into his pushing him over her. He now lay on the bottom, and she on top.

Tongues battled for control in the space that connected them, as the woman let out a moan of content into him. She pulled his back into her mouth that left the man under her wondering how in the hell she could accomplish that! Smirking despite the overwhelming sense of urgency she teased him further brushing her breasts against his chest as his own hands fondled them. Her nipples were hard as they scraped against his well toned chest, which seemed to be rock hard. As to speak of hard, she glanced down as her kisses laced his neck; he was pitching his tent so to speak off.

"Aw does the little one wish to come out, and play ya?" she whispered huskily into his ear as Naruto groaned out loud. It had been several years since his last sexual private time, and by the damned seer of fate it was simply pleasure. He retorted as he nibbled on her neck, his sharingan still active. "Care to find out, on who is small now?" the challenge, and hint was all it needed for the woman to grin savagely as her gave a small nip on his ear for good measure. She placed her hand back onto his chest, and pushed him down onto the feathery pillow behind his head.

Her hips moved side to side, as she kissed the base of his neck as her tongue enticed him even more so as he inhaled sharply as it proved that experience gave the upper hand for now. Trailing down sensually her tongue licked above his left pectoral muscle as his taste call her insane his skin tasted sweet for some reason. It was all so good as her crouch was radiating heat, and essence as it dripped along her thigh. Soon her destination was met as she licked her lips as the black pants slid off to reveal some light gray undergarments that were similar to shorts. When those came off, she whistled in amazement, "I take it back, big boy." She as her hand gripped the semi-erected member.

Linda gripped the member firmly as she could feel the blood pumping through as her lips tracked the base of his manhood as she began her track. Slowly she trailed around his shaft letting her tongue wrap around it as possible, and occasionally her lips trailed along after. Naruto gasped as his erected manhood gave a false thrust from his hips as the woman chuckled at his loss of control. Placing herself above his member her mouth descended onto his head, suckling on it for a moment to taste the pre-material covering its top. Soon her head was bobbling up and down with the man's hands gripping her breasts as they were a lifeline. It was all so good.

Naruto felt like someone who dipped him into sensually hot water, and then followed by a quick spray of ice chilling liquid next. Chills, and heat waves racked his deprived hormones as years of suppression made themselves known in the primal fashion as he gasped. This woman was indeed experienced, there was no doubt as she took him all inside her throat. A small gurgle was the response as she exhaled spilling saliva over it, as she gave him a few pumps. Saliva dripped from her lips as sweat dampened her hair as some stray hair moved in front of her eyes. He brushed it back as the grin formed on his face. His fully erect member was pressing between the woman's breasts.

Complying with his gaze, the older woman knew alright he wanted some tity action. She pressed up letting her mounds squeeze his member in a sea of hot, irresistible pleasure. "Aw does someone feel, submissive?" she asked seductively as she gripped her own mounds before rubbing them ferociously against his manhood. Naruto groaned as his hands became claws as he took deep breathes as the pressure was beginning to build inside him, and damn did feel it fucking fantastic.

For a minute she did not stop, and Linda watched the younger man squirm slightly as his eyes were closed trying to control himself from climaxing so early, aw it was so brave of him but she felt the beginning pre-liquids hitting the base of her neck. Now it was time for the main dish, if it was called that. "Now lets get the real thing ready eh?" she winked though her breasts jiggled as she shook them at him as he lay sweating on the bed. Standing on her own two feet she turned around, slowly twisting her own pants of herself. Her lower back was revealed, toned and in all simply sexy. Her ass wiggled ever so slightly as she swayed left, to right above the now very fortunate male.

The breaches were off, and she tossed them the dresser. Linda turned to have her man with his green eyes watch her with pure appreciation. Hell he liked what he saw as her well trimmed womanhood gave the enticing look it had to make her kneel below his eagerly awaited member. Smirking darkly her knees slid up his leg, and her fingernails traced the opposite leg as shiver ran up his length. Rubbing against his crotch the patience was wearing thin for him as she could see in those orbs of lust that must've surfaced during her "seduction" enactment.

Naruto was struggling as he couldn't stop his body from reacting so strongly against this woman, despite his lack of emotional attachments, the physical attraction was impossible to break. His eyes watched as Linda grinned in predator like fashion, and she slammed herself onto his member before pulling up quickly. He groaned deep in his throat trying to steady his ailing body that so wished to release into this…gorgeous woman. Instinct was beginning to take a hold. Soon she brought herself onto him taking him full, as her eyes shut with small tears of ecstasy were evident. His fingers clenched trying to not lose control, but for hell's sake he was losing.

Soon she pushed herself up, and down to begin the ride of her life once more. Naruto gripped at her hips as her breasts bounced violently against her chest as it created slapping sounds. Sweat glistened on her chest as he went to thrust deep, and fast as Linda was moaning loudly now. Taking the risk he rose up to suck at her breasts taking the right nipple into his mouth.

He pounded her insides, as the woman cried out as her first organism was so intense that liquid splashed onto his waist from the deep penetration. He kept thrusting further into her as his penis was seeking entry into her womb, as he growled out loud before kissing the woman strongly as she cried out in sheer ecstasy once more.

Standing onto his feet Naruto brought Linda against the wall as he literally slammed her hard against the granite surface. Slapping sounds were louder than before as he entered in her with such speed, and his stamina wasn't dwindling yet much to the very pleased blacksmith. Naruto once more lightly nipped her neck as the woman cried out to the world in primal lust, and fulfillment with her vagina. "Good god keep fucking me faster damn it!" she howled out like a starved vixen as he complied with his increasing of thrusting as sweat was literally pouring out of them. He gave one prominent thrust that went so far in, he could feel the space as her womb allowed him entry, and damned nearly lost control of his child making liquid. That was unacceptable as he growled out once more bring them both onto the bed. He had to remain in control as his heart raced, with fire racing through his veins.

"Please move onto your arms, and legs. It's going to be quite the ride." He whispered hotly into her ear as his lips took Linda's earlobe as the woman moaned out in want. She did as she was told, and Naruto placed himself at the back of her ass, placing his erect penis into her once more. God damned she was still tight, and it was going indeed a most pleasant night! For once he enjoyed his life in a long while.

His hips went forward thrusting into her as the doggy position was assumed, and he did not light up. Linda who was shrieking in pleasure felt her organism once more, and she fell onto her elbows as her brief lovers meat stick shoved its way into her again. Not willing to be outdone the mature blacksmith slammed her ass back into his cock, and for the fucking god's sakes it was heaven in all itself. She cried out as she stood on her knees with arms around the neck of her one time man.

Naruto gripped her breasts as her back was to him, and his chin on her left shoulder licking her neck as the saliva from the both of them dripped along her abdomen into her womanhood as juices from both formed. He hissed as his limit would be reached soon, and Linda clenched her teeth huskily spitting the words to him. "Let me drink all that milk now baby." For once Naruto didn't complain nor question as he pulled out of her vagina, and it let loose a tidal wave of juices that formed from his member's blockage.

He sat on the bedside with Linda pumping his penis sensually, with long and deliberate movements of her fingers. He felt his control slipping from the touch along as she gave his head the hole to release his seed. Her tongue wrapped around his shaft teasing his feelings as his hips buckled into her. To add the icing once more on the cake she was humming as the vibrations proved to the breaking point.

Naruto gasped out loud clenching his eyes shut at the sheer pleasure, and the sheer force as he felt his balls unload several years of worth of sexual suppression. Linda purred in a literal sense as she took down all his semen, and it tasted similar to fruit flavor as she actively suck out the rest still lodged in his shaft. After her fulfilling desert she licked her lips cleaning the rest around the edges, and sighing contently.

Sliding against him once more she licked his chin, and cheek before lying on the bed too exhausted to even comment on her bargain to the Akatsuki member. All she knew was damn that boy had a monster, and would sure as hell miss the fuck out of him in the future.

**(XXXX End Lemon XXXXX)**

Naruto breathed heavily as he silently placed the tired woman under her sheets as her smile was clear, she enjoyed the time they had. He would be called a hypocrite to say sex didn't have its most down sides anymore. That was what needed s, to beo practically relishing in that feeling for now. Moving to the side of his bed he slipped into his pants though left his shirt off, as he moved a bit sluggish getting to the door. His shirt was flung over his chest with his boots under his arm as he gave one final look to the naked woman who was sleeping contently. The Sharingan took one final appearance before he moved onward into his room. He had a smile on his face, hell he wouldn't mind doing that again. It was a hell of great time, and his body felt at peace for a bit.

His door was opened by the shadow clone as it stood aside for the boss to fall onto his bed as the equipment was hastily removed onto the floor since the end of the sex. Naruto looked to his clone before it puffed out of existence as lingering smoke dissipated into nothing. It was quiet, and the heat from his body just made it all relaxing as his eyes drifted to shut. Naruto had a small cheezy grin still on his lips, he knew this was what he needed. To be free, and well to get laid once in a fair while now.

He made a note that if there were more backers that were potentially "_demanding_" as Linda he himself be wary. The way he felt was just drained honestly in more ways than smirked, he regretted some part of his life in not having a girlfriend now, or perhaps something of the sort. Still it was good, but he looked over to where his stuff was located on the floor for now. A series of small images of network safe houses came to his mind, he needed supplies for other members of the Akatsuki when the time came.

While the weapons were secured he now needed some source of food, or possibly a safe zone to be established for future Akatsuki members. Though the ones who were human anyways. He had stated that this organization of his would be joint of Claymore, Awakened Beings, and humans. Naruto wasn't ignorant to believe that the three species of humanoids could openly talk to one another as the awakened beings hunger was something to be solved. Then again he was tired so his mind was probably giving him a quick rundown before he moved back onto his bed. His bed felt the mattress, and he groaned contently. Back to his thoughts on two species that seemingly killed one another.

It was that humans and Yoma working together was the goal, how it was to be made was yet to seen. Maybe Claymore, and their awakened kin could be suitable to partner together, and humans with humans. Although it would seem to be prejudice to the Claymore, an awakened beings hunger was enough caution which could throw that subject into the winds. Humans and Claymore would work fine to balance out a team, however he would need one or two to be instantly successful. In other words find the two man cell that could accomplish almost anything and he was the first to be decided now. "_Oh fuck it man, your tired so take your time on this. It's not like your not alone right now_." Part of his brain just told him to rest but he didn't, not just yet. He still had to think about Miria, and her ties to the past. Something had to go, and he knew what it was.

It was that mentioned thought to kill a human. He would've literally had to"break" the rule that Miria had etched onto her psyche of not killing humans. It was no different from killing Yoma but the amount of carnage the being does. It was pathetic actually for him to assist but he an assumption that the Claymore would do it if stressed to her limit based on her fundamental. Bandits were the chilling answer, and it disgusted him immensely to use immaterial to become a catalyst for death. Then again maybe that was body screwing with him to sleep, and he agreed for a moment.

Naruto sighed tiredly than again it was going to be interesting in what her reaction would be. Miria was not totally an enigma however she was going to be in the future a liability, or a powerful ally to help him against the Organizations weapons that would inevitably be set loose upon the land. He needed all of his members to be strong, and at their apex conditions. He would use them at their best, and he himself would finally get in on the fighting. For now it was gathering supplies, clients, and even recruits later on. He yawned, gods he was tired to hell now.

Sighing tiredly once more before he one could begin his plan he needed some sleep to rest his sore body. Well it was a welcome soreness that he hoped wouldn't be too often. It was unlikely for that anyway since Linda was simply paying him in some warped sense for her brother, and she was human. Humans always had their needs be it hunger, happiness, companionship, or hell even lust. He smriked nonetheless, the woman was a vixen in bed, and he was probably miss those feelings for a while now.

So all in all today was productive, and he flipped onto his back leaving him bare chested to the world beyond his bed. A kunai found its way into his palm as paranoia once more foretold him to be armed, despite the presence of Linda, and Miria. Some things never changed about humans, and he was the prime example for this habit. He felt he cool steel of the kunai, it made him feel even safer knowing he was armed to rest. Chuckling quietly it was times like this with a weapon, he often thought about killing himself when he was younger but he didn't. The blond just left the blade in between his fingers letting it set him to sleep.

Naruto barely looked to his window as the black less skies didn't offer comfort to most, but to him it was quiet. The quietness, surreal feelings and simply tranquil picture for him to shut his eyes. To be embracing the cold dark once more and that blissful dark took him into his dreams once more. It was certainly a good night, for once...

"_**End Growth of Knowledge"**_

**_Authors Note:_ **Wow, oh wow. This was certainly the largest chapter that I've put out so far. I had to really take my time knowing this would keep me busy, and I had constantly added in new details when I went over this time after time again. I really wanted to make the back story have a hell of lot more images something vivid and for you to ask questions. This is one Naruto who has literally been "torn" apart as it is. You can probably get a brief insight on what his life was back in Konoha, if you do then I applaud you for it so far. This is one Naruto who you will have to really pay attention too, this is not some quick thing of a paragraph knowing a Naruto. I wanted more depth to him, and got his emotions leaking out in ways that he never knew possible. I particularly enjoyed writing this out, it got out a lot of mystery, and it added a few new things that make this man quite the enigma to others.

I'm probably going out on a limb here revealing some beliefs that Naruto has to Miria, he's trying to open up yet at the same time wondering how in the hell will she react to him at all. So he's going it slow answering her questions, sating her curiosity about him, and trying to implement his little plan here. If any of know what it is, which is the most basic rule of being a Claymore, never to kill a human. I'm not certain in how this rule was set into place, but I have to assume that training a Claymore is rigorous, cold, and inhumane. From what the manga and anime which had scenes of the dungeons it's not going to be a "Six Flags" experience now. I kind of feel down that last chapter didn't have a calm feel to it when Naruto expresses his emotions, and this chapter just drifted into the darkness of insanity. It's too show how he lived with his past, killing innocents, becoming more "evil", and so far with suppressing his emotions consistently. Long story shot anyone is bound to crack, and this chapter is that foreshadowing despite him being himself.

As for the Lemon Scene it was time to solidify that this was a rated "M" story for a damned reason, and if you wanted a warning too bad your more than responsible to predict it. I know for a fact that some other stories have lemons in them, and I wanted this to make up for the lack of combat in this chapter. Then again I think I really overshot my goal here for this chapter, originally it was a quick trip here, and then some random trading town. So I have quite a few ideas in what will happen next now. From the crafting of weapons, to the insanity breakdowns, and the confusion of having part of your soul gone altogether. This man is quite in literal terms, "Fucked Up" I mean that in more ways than 'll be seeing even more darker things for a shinobi to use when out on a mission, or perhaps killing something so meager like a bandit. Now onto the woman of the "hour" I guess Linda Ganders...

She will probably make another appearance later in the story along with a select crucial OC's that I will add in to make the Akatsuki a threat for the Organization to really get their gloves off, par say. Although this whole Client getting a free sex time, due to the so innocent "Anything that the mission requires" or some thing like that will make it quite, random to pick from. Though don't expect another lemon for a bit, I suck at them personally hence why I barely editted that thing in the first place. If someone wants to write one then I'll gladly give you credit, for that scene when the time comes around now. Oh, and I do request people to fucking vote please. The time for the polls is nearly closing, and I have some ideas ready when i reveal the results. You will be hearing my "expressed" emotions about some...

Now I've recently got a question from some "annoyomus" PM stating something that is really not something I will do now. She (since the message was polite I guess) wanted to know if there would be a prequel to this story. Well I really don't want to think about one right now, since I'm no were close to getting this thing done for a long time. My goal for this story will be 40 plus chapters, and a million words. Now I don't mind if people ask but for anyone to do one right now is somewhat confusing honestly. People would be wondering how in the hell Naruto changed, plus getting the scenes from the past in this story to fit, and to even get the feel of the story. The way I write makes like everything was a struggle for him to survive. It would be huge risk to try, unless someone wishes too for the hell of it or wants to assist in bringing this "latest" Naruto to light. Again I'm not too thrilled but I will listen if someone has the heart to try *You got my respect for trying at least, it's something that makes me smile*

Why would I want to make one now, and if I did then someone would have the challenge in doing so. I won't mind if anyone of you readers want to do something like that, it would make feel somewhat humbled that the people want a challenge to write something difficult like that.

Forgive me for grammar errors, and somehow words are missing. For hell's worth, it was a beast to write this thing out, honestly...

If your interested to write a prequel let me know, if not well just wait for more updates, and please keep voting I need much as possible for everyone to get their wish in...

Leave a review, and have a ball...


	13. Chapter 13

"_**The Cardinal Sin"**_

Naruto awoke with an irritating problem. It was a single thing that always had some strange essence to give him a headache, well at least to him. It was something that always had lingered with him and at most times it was in the morning. The blond awoke lightly growing at what blatantly was obvious, the damned sun. Ever since his eyes were more cut out they were more sensitive in the was one of the things his body had to adjust to the foreign parts. Basically in the first week his world was a dim blurring image and the main reason was simple.

The main reason at first was when he first got the eyes they were always adjusting to his body. At the varying contrasting lights it was like someone sent a small Raiton shock jutsu through his body. Also without the veil covering him it was painful to stare into the ball of fire in the sky without jolting awake. Then again everyone had that problem, and it made him shake his head. Stretching slowly Naruto rolled his shoulders cracking them, and the feeling made him breathe in the cool air. His mind was a in a daze, and he tried to figure out for a moment what happened. "_Oh **that** happened last night, heh_." he smirked lightly now from last night.

The images from last night, her body against his, and her mouth so eager to devour him almost literally. "Man that was quite the time, and I think I know what I've been missing. Maybe it was what I needed." He amended to himself, it was something that was new to him. To be that physically drained without fighting, it was simply strange. If he had to honestly give an opinion on it but it made him grin all the while. That satisfied smirk that was set in stone on his face, he was ready to become a new person now. However he needed a drink now and something eat. Naruto could say he was drained, in a good way perhaps. If there was such a thing all in all.

Regardless he still felt sore and though it was more due to his waist area as last night's events came into play again. To which he smiled like a fox due to the _accomplishments_ that were in more ways than one. Whistling a tuneless song, he went to from dazed to moderately happy. All due to the fact he secured backer for weapons arms and, to his grin, a well satisfied woman. He tried to think that it wasn't too prideful to compare to others about it but he figured why not. "_Ah What the hell, let's see anyone do better in my shoes. Hopefully this doesn't happen again for a long time, once was enough_." The blond admitted that he couldn't have sex for a while, since he was going to be making Akatsuki stronger. Still a part of him disagreed to not feel someone so intimately again, he pushed down the feeling when he reached his clothing.

Cracking his back, Naruto's eyes glanced to the floor to see his equipment still arranged neatly despite their positions for the matter. His boots unlaced hit the floor with a muffed thump, and he tied them silently as Naruto stretched his senses out to see anything out of the ordinary. His chakra stretched out past the home, and into the surrounding buildings. Any sign of Youki signatures belonging to any disguised Yoma weren't around so that was a small bonus for him to enjoy the day. At least for a few hours before leaving since there was a few things here he wanted to learn. To make a weapon through a forge was one, and maybe getting some more contacts here. "_You just want to go another round with Linda again, admit it Naruto_." his own mind laughed mentally to find some reason to create more contacts here, he had to place that thought away for now.

So far everything was secure since there was nothing hostile around to be detected. Also add the fact he had something else to deal with, and it was the only thing with a Youki signature. Miria which was going to be strange when she noticed his "lightened" attitude towards some people. What was her reaction going to be from last night, both he and Linda weren't quiet per say. His spine crawled for a brief moment trying to figure out some sort of image on her emotion from the noise. "Probably irritation, or jealously?" the latter was more of a joke to himself before he sighed. Either way he would have to deal with it, and personally finding her buttons to press would make her angry quickly. Another thing of dark humor he had to annoy some people and to mentally torture others. The wonders of Genjutsu. It was an art that not a soul could perfect, at least in theory.

Naurto also found that his partner Miria was either waiting for him in the dining room to leave, or was talking to Linda. Both likely wouldn't discuss last night, or rather the loudest night he had in some time to be mindful. Grunting he looked to his equipment, and readied himself to get all of it on him before leaving. Both he and Miria would be moving along the Northern lands into the west all the while expanding the range of backers of the Akatsuki. His mind created a mental image of the map to place where he was currently, though he blinked exasperated as he did have the exact copy from the Western Abyssal One. Apparently last night had done more than just gave him the released tension. Sighing lightly what would Itachi-sensei have said to him, "_Always be aware of your world, don't always perceive it as peaceful_." That was a statement that brought him down to earth so to speak when he had first met the Uchiha.

The blond sat back down on his bed, letting the sun warm him. The feeling had him open his eyes at the morning sun only to bite back a torrent of memories that came back to haunt him once more. It seemed that finding peace in the morning was something that would take a while to to feel for since this whole scene was similar to a meeting he had with the Hokage. It was probably around Emiko's ninth birthday that the third Hokage offered him a proposal since he had considerably calmed down, in a social point of view. It was times like this that made him particularly disgusted at the one of the acts forced upon him, or at least attempted. It was that controversial Clan Restoration Act passed during the time of the Second Hokage's reign to have a clan's male reproduce with dozens of wives to restore the clan back to power. In theory it sounded quite, generous to the male in the position while altogether it was a political death trap.

What was worse that he considered the option due to Emiko constantly teasing him on the matter of getting some brothers, and sisters. At least she made a mute joke occasionally to cheer him up but the dangers of accepting the act were just simply fatal. Just as fatal as a battle field. It was a web of connections to hold over him, and to be truly free he wanted no part. It made the third again, feel like he lost a promise to his successor the Fourth. Even that damned Toad Sage was stunned at him turning down that offer, which was told by the advisers. The expression on that man's face, and his passing of his own teachings onto him.

Naruto once more rejected a Konoha tradition that all their forces nearly went by. To protect a comrade on a mission. "_They were more likely to stab me in the back than watch me_." He chuckled bitterly at the memory of having the third nearly, in his mind, to plead with him on getting to find people to protect. The whole "Will of Fire" was just a bunch of bullshit, simply that. It was just an excuse for a solider to be loyal to the country to kill others, and it was no different from some random religious zealot to kill in his or her gods name. Hidan certainly fit that category, despite the swears that dictated his language. Still his memories drifted to the whole CRA thing again, and it honestly was annoying to deal with it. In his own way of course.

How badly did he wish to storm out to find the council members who attempted that. Altogether his sense of retribution which, thankfully wasn't a trait passed on from his blond haired father of a fourth. It was astonishing to see how both he, and Minato were. That man would forever remain in his eyes as the bastard who condemned him to have the Kyuubi in him. Although he should be thankful as Naruto himself became what he was today and wasn't some ignorant pawn in politics to breed the Namikaze line into existence. That CRA program was downright immoral and pretty much pathetic as not all men wanted to have a harem of woman to give children. he doubted it would eventually never lead to happiness rarely since the entire women selected were politically backed to inherit the power from the clan of selection. Trying to get the Hyuuga Clan heiress Hinata with him was a point on that subject.

While he was the village pariah there were few _ill_ putting it lightly attempts to get his "blood" in the veins of the village so to speak off. Before he went rouge there was that possibility he knew that they would need him alive to have children for the future of the village. He winced as Emiko's death partially kept him safe from being marked as a "Killed on Sight" order, he was wanted alive and to be unharmed. As much as possibly anyways. Back to his feelings, it made disgusted when the CRA was implemented on him and the whole village reacted like it was big "shock" that the demon was their Fourth's Hokage son! Ignorance is bliss Naruto amended chuckling before things got hectic in a sense.

There were some civilian girls in his academy class sent to get to know him and hell even Hinata once was put to the task which ended in utter failure. It was all due basically to his gaze of ignoring her, and even activating his sharingan murderously at all the attempts of "_friendship_" entered into his life. The only person he felt remotely kin to was Sasuke but he didn't interact with the younger Uchiha too often. Once in a bit they sparred to keep their skills sharpened but apart from that they rarely hung out or spoke regularly. Politics could be forever damned in the blond shinobi's mind before sighing lightly.

It was a blow that the leaders of the council couldn't stand. Even the third Hokage Sarutobi watched stoically as even then he had Naruto's life moving into what the proper direction of the village needed Naruto knew that the third wanted him in the village at all costs. He was the only one to have a shot of their generation to be Hokage. It was that Sarutobi needed a prospect to shape for the village to follow and the Namikaze was his most evident choice. At least he believed so, and Naruto barely cared about the position itself. Well before he lost his eyes.

It was only logical that the son of the most powerful ninja, who was a Hokage to remain in the village only served to make the hidden leaf stronger for generations. It was a real shame that Iwa didn't kill him after his entrance to the world as a missing ninja from Konoha. Their hunter nin wished to end him utterly despite his work in the original sought the chance to kill the Yellow Flash's child to earn back their pride. What pride they had was gone when they decided to attack him, and he killed them all. It was a message that scared the Iwa Shinobi forces, the Hirashin and his own arsenal. He had let one or two survive so that the hunters watched to see the feared technique that told them in a two word phrase. "_Fuck off_." That was his message to them.

Naruto wondered if they even realized his position at all. It seemed illogical to kill the last remaining figure tied to the Fourth Hokage who clearly wanted out of Konoha which he had to assume that Iwa was paranoid he would join up with the said hated village once more. Their guess and it was the shame that their paranoia was lightly misplaced. Lightly misplaced was an understatement on the last remaining heir of the Namikaze forever hating the leaf village. It was a comical irony that the father loved the village while the son hated the entire existence of the said village. The true opposites of the coin for the good of the village, and the another lead to its downfall eventually. Simply amusing to the end, and forever would be.

The blond sat up after a bit. He was moving away from the past which was something he was doing something lately. It was good and all the better for him hopefully. Breathing in through his nose, he decided to get his equipment ready. It was best ready to travel on a moment's notice.

Slowly Naruto got on his kunai gauntlets which fasted around his arms where he wrapped the white training clothe around his forearms. His arms weren't restricted by the movement since it was to secure the gauntlet if it pierced his skin originally. It was quite comfortable and it kept the pain if it did pierce the clothing which was just unacceptable at the time for him. He remembered how he had gotten the idea, it was from an old comrade before seeing him in the Chunnin exams. So he used a trait from the tai-jutsu specialist Rock Lee to add padding to his arms and make it much more efficient to fight. It was really worth the effort in finding a place for his choice of clothing while trying to adapt it to his style of hand to hand combat. Basically his style was casting illusions to disorient the opponents senses with a clean kunai hit to an organ. Quick and effective as the old saying goes.

Not to mention after all the young man did leave behind some moves he could use in a fight and it was well more likely in a fight with a human sized opponent anyway. He doubted the eccentric tai-jutsu specialist would back down from fighting a yoma. It was quite the odd match up, and he did miss trying to train with both Lee with his Sensei. At that thought he clenched his eyes shut before breathing in and out to calm down.

"They won't come back Naruto it won't bring any difference now." He had to remind himself with a fierce determination. If he was to falter against the flow of memories, it was to lose control. It was something he wouldn't experience again over his own body, that was a promise on his times where he unleashed his pent up emotions didn't end well for him or the people caught in the way. In fact his last slip of controlling his charka, along with the Kyuubi's was discovering Emiko's body. Smiling weakly when he found her and Naruto had stumbled in seeing the blood pool beneath her grow.

This happened when he admitted to Garra that finding that special someone to protect, it made him stronger. What a load of shit that was, and the blond gnashed his teeth together. This after all it happened was during that invasion he released the remaining portion of the Kyuubi's power. The results was the entire shinobi force quivering at the intensity despite the smallest fraction he had used it up during his fight with the One Tailed Jinchuuriki, and won. A power that warned him, this could have happened but he ignored the only thing his biju had offered. His faith in the village to leave him be.

How wrong he was, and it sent a kunai into his chest. At the cost of letting his guard down with a hired Assassin to murder his daughter along with her group of friends. When that happened his home, burned to the ground due to the Kyuubi's chakra setting fire to the wooden housing unit. It was a day where the Third wept from the heavens, and it took nearly a hundred shinobi to give him his space as he walked from the charred ruins. He was an avenger, no more that, he was on the path of retribution against everything that stood in his way. He was death in the form of grief and anger mixed together as one being.

Naruto glanced back to the morning before murmuring."I'll never be able to live at peace, it never ends." Sighing lightly he was getting himself set with his clothing before putting them he walked out of the room. Making his way to where Mira, and Linda were hopefully he thought talking civilly. No doubt his companion had heard last night's time, his footsteps echoed down the hall as he walked into the living room. Coming down the hall he heard some faint conversations, and it was quite the surprise to hear.

Not totally shocked he expected Miria and Linda were talking but it was unexpected to see that Linda was inspecting the claymore sword. Not many people held that type of weapon since the sheer weight was something that made it physically challenging, it wasn't impossible. Still for the warrior herself to let the blacksmith, who she was annoyed with, apparently to inspect it was quite the shock. The shinobi was momentarily interested before seeing something that made him smile faintly. Tea, on the table and still fresh. Good timing he still had alright for it.

Briefly curious he sat at the lone vacant chair as the blacksmith was viewing the blade and the quality about it if he guessed right. "Something intrigues you about the weapon?" Naruto asked as he saw some tea placed out, and instantly grabbed a cup before pouring himself the brew. A few silver ware lay about before he stirred his blond remembered how he first got the drink into his system, it was all due to his teacher. It was something that would replace ramen, which he had daily due to the fact no business sold to him anything, and he had to find some variety in his diet. All due to Itachi recommending the body should have the proper nutrients.

Itachi again, all mainly due to his old sensei who begrudgingly introduced the tea during a small routine session when they were training. Still being young and curious Naruto was tempted in how it tasted. The young ANBU captain allowed a_ tiny_ portion to his unofficial "Student" and so began the loss of ramen over the delighting tastes of herbal tea. It had great tastes and nutrients for the eyes in the human body. Maybe it was due to the child within him mimicking the sensei to idolize as a shinobi, or the blond wanted to learn how others were. Naruto could swear that Itachi smiled when tried to ask him on why was it bad or good to copy his hobbies on occasion which the elder teen replied, that was for brothers to do. He didn't tell him it was wrong, it was simply amusing to watch when they were drinking some herbal tea after a training session.

Naruto sighed to himself lightly, the only thing was a family. He didn't have a family to teach right or wrong on hobbies of others. The closest thing he had to family was the ramen stand Ayame and Techui. Both were like a father to him and a sister. When he started to come less and less to the stand a bitter sweet effect on them made their lives easier in a sense. More people started to visit the ramen stand when the rumor of the "demon" had stopped going the business boomed unexpectedly. It was probably the only thing he did good for a few people he knew of all due to a simple reason and dream. He just wanted to fit in to be normal, or well as normal as memory brought back a pained smile at that, though thankfully when he went rouge the two fled the village.

The blond man glanced up while idly stirring the tea before Linda made her thoughts known about the blade in her hands. Her remarks about the blade where the only person he knew off at the moment. She was sliding her palm across the flat side of the blade itself.

"Ai, this blade is not of human hands that I know of. You could have said your lady friend was a half-breed now." The woman remarked a bit lowly as if uneasy on the reaction from the said "half-breed." Miria herself was enjoying the herbal tea as it gave time to pass, and well it smelled sweetening. So it was no harm done at all yet to her body. She was also slightly thankful that the human blacksmith enjoyed her company, not many normal humans could stand them. So it was a plus all around.

The blond shinobi was somewhat cautious on his answer to the woman. He didn't know if she liked or hated the Claymores but based on Riley it was the former thought. So he answered a bit truthfully to her despite his mind to twist the answer around."I'm sorry about the secrecy but you are well aware of the public's reaction to...Claymores in general." Naruto said lightly as he placed his own cup to his lips, and the blacksmith grunted in approval. Apparently she thought his warning about the average person was correct and on the money as it was. She nodded to him before lightly tapping the weapon underneath her palm, idly tracing the blade's edges.

"Ignorance and stupidity are a disaster in their own right. Someday I fear it will an eye for an eye, ai?" Linda foreshadowed darkly on the case between human kind in general to the half breed. Basically it was only a matter of time before something big happened between humans and Claymores. Either would side would try to kill the other or the organization that controlled them would unleash them on the land if these Yoma were all killed. It was just sickening to see how the peace of the land was being threatened by this over shadow of sorts and it made her uneasy. Linda glanced back up to the blond man who seemed to tire out when she said that.

Naruto sighed annoyed, it was always that about people. For something like that at the task he was about to do made it into his undoing. It was that revealing event or person which made everything revolve around and around. It was like a puppet show, that the puppets were to be stringed along with the master in the shadows of the curtain.A small analogy that Sasori of the Red Sands once described to him about the inner workings of Suna. Quite the puppeteer then and in death part of him lived on within him.

So why simply in literal terms was unmasking the organization that created Half breeds all too revealed? Not to mention he had to know what was their purpose here and something seemed off in the slightest way. They seemed to be edging the entire continent into a state of belief as they were influencing people around. The way was how these humans, these people, thought about their lands in general. Naruto frowned what did the organization have to hide as the entire populace had _no recorded history_ of the first people much to his world, and add the fact that not a single human knew what this organization did, or how it created these Claymore? No history, meant there was a phony past in this show. He winced, this was going to get out of hand before he knew it.

As of now, he had in most people's minds, a suicide mission in place. It was daunting to mount such a journey in theory but to actually do it? Scowling lightly he would, for Tina, it was her death sparked the flames of retribution, and its consuming path towards revealing the truth no matter what the cost was. These organization members were interested in him but not in a way where he would possibly stay alive if they caught him. For all he knew, they were interested in studying his body like some Medical Ninja in the elemental nations that wanted to breed bloodlines into the village they were loyal to. The blond spoke to the blacksmith while Miria sipped her drink idly watching the two in thought now.

"It's very true that human's have the instinct to ignore logic, and common sense. Ignorance is bliss I suppose." Naruto's eyes took on a dark look that made him stare in nothing, as he became self centered into his younger days. Ignorance struck a chord with him no matter how simple it was or anything on the matter. Namely being ignorant of his safety, and the reactions of his own village. Too many dark memories indeed on the other hand wanted to know something about Linda and why she was so interested on her weapon. Sighing lightly she placed the cup down before glancing over at the human blacksmith who had a hand cupping her own chin musing on the Claymore sword before her.

For several minutes the table was silent before Miria entered the conversation on the topic of her sword which was in the blacksmith's hands.

"I don't know how exactly our own swords are made but its obvious there indestructible. My expertise of metals is not my field, and if you're asking what that sword is made off I don't know again." The warrior remarked causally which again was strange to Naruto's eyes, as the secret of metals was a primary concern if he could study the creations of these swords. After all he wished to forge swords just in case his own backers were either frightened by the organization or it was too dangerous. Still he had to admit to make his own blade out of the same metals, could be useful honestly. For that he needed an advisor, Linda, on what the blade was made of now.

Linda studied the blade before flipping it over on the table which it caused the maple to creak in protest. It seemed the wood was old Naruto remarked thoughtfully.

"It's not iron, or steel and quite frankly…nor is it anything I can describe. Damn I could melt this blade down but it would be a waste to form anything as it would take me months to do so. Still there's something wrong..." Linda mused out loud as she held the handle which was a small feat for a human to wield it as the weight was incredible. The woman was toying with different angles, and even tapping the gray guard on the sword momentarily before asking a question to the said wielder Miria. "Eh, Miria does this sword feel unbalanced by any chance, or even heavy at times?" the one in question merely shook her head as she sipped the last bits of her tea. Naruto watched this with some amusement, not even twelve hours ago Miria wanted to practically kill this woman. Now they were talking as if friends? Too comical, he laughed lightly in his head.

Miria hummed thoughtfully remembering some moments in her past."No it doesn't feel heavy, as when I channel Yoki into it becomes lighter in fact. Why?" the answer made Naruto zero in onto the sword as it was very similar to his own blade to channel chakra into it. In this sword in front of him a startling theory came to mind. The materials were a mix of the elements, or even part of Yoma themselves as it made sense that a partial fraction would be demonic! So whatever these organization weapon masters used for these swords it was partially demon, and possible iron. But the question in his mind was how in the seven levels of hell that could be that he needed some permission here, Linda was a back of his organization and respect was needed for some in the future.

"Linda, may I borrow your forging book for some time?" Naruto inquired quietly as he stood after finishing his tea, and the woman merely waved her hand.

"Ai, go ahead. Least me work does some good for the world. Before you head out go to the building down the street, as there's a small caravan that's heading south west to another trading post. I hear that the Hillick's family is having some wagon filled now." Linda shrugged mindful that whatever the man had in plan, her work would be one of many things to support it. A legacy of sorts as Naruto looked to the sword, then to Miria, as he walked to the library deep in thought. As potential pieces of solving a puzzle lay in front of him. He grinned in anticipation for several things in fact. Naruto was considering quite a few things in fact at the moment.

One was the reason in how he would be able to forge his own sword as the skills would be incredibly helpful during any time from now. If he could then he could create a blade similar to the Claymore's use, and to start with that it was square one of a blacksmith. While it seemed long, and tiresome to read the book it was well worth his time after all the student had to have the drive to learn. The first step was all in theory to commit to the subject of choice. Itachi could provide some witness to that as a prodigy, and he himself was quite the adept learner. To forge a sword, that was one goal now for him.

The next reason was one of more convenience as the caravan was heading to another trading post, and he needed more backers of various items for the Akatsuki. The caravan along with that goal reached it would be the need of members to be selected. The blond almost sighed at the amount needed to sustain his own version of the Red Dawn would cover all necessities from multiple business owners, and add to the headache that would come was what if the backers fought against each other.

He wouldn't have his members bribed or even committed to protect the two backers of the wanted item, and if that was the case his orders would be canceling the contract. The last thing he needed was several Red Dawn members to kill each other, so the contract would be in need of editing again. "_Why was it always so difficult?_" He mentally asked rhetorically. He would have to add the third clause in if that sin of the contract was to be allowed to live. Speaking of sins, he looked up to Miria who needed to be freed of the mental restraints in her. That was more of a double whammy, to get a caravan and for Miria to defend it.

The third reason was the most pressing, breaking that _cardinal sin_ of not to kill a single human. Humans would die in their rise, at least Naruto wished for the murders to have a meaning, a gain, or even some mute point to be made. Needless slaughter belonged to the lower powered Yoma, and bandits which he personally will give a special discount in the locations of their camps. If they were going to be murdering, assassinating anyone or even kidnapping it had to be with a purpose. A purpose to help every single human being on this continent and every half breed at best.

It would help the people remove the fear of their own fellow kin, and focus on Yoma which he would also include a small reward. Quite the ally now that he thought about it. A human's greed was for him to manipulate its lengthen and if it was satisfied it would become intent on finding more ways to gain money. The human mind was so simple to predict in some situations it was downright ironic that the smartest animal became so dumb. Greed was indeed powerful enough to conquer fear of the mind, Naruto laughed all the while inside at that thought. "_The Council of Konoha was greedy and look at them, six feet under with cold feet_."

Grabbing his intended prize Naruto wondered how he would be able to get Miria to kill a human, he knew she wouldn't do it now so since his time in the passage into this village. So the question was what if she was forced, no she had to "protect" someone or some people. "_Ah, manipulating the innocent_."Linda did say there was a merchant family in the village and what better way to make the immaterial into a crucial catalyst? He sighed in relief so there was something he could use now.

A sly smirk entered his lips as almost a chuckle escaped his mouth as the plan was so devious it was similar to how Madara would've acted. What better way to kill them to protect the ones attached to you? Oh man, he had to shake his head that if there were children in this caravan then Miria would have no choice but to kill the attacking, bandits. Yes the immaterial was becoming a catalyst for the efficiency for Akatsuki in the future. His chest had a spike of pain in using the woman in this facade but he pushed it aside despite the hurt in him. It did pain him to use children but it was necessary, as long nothing fatal happened to them. So could he do it, use children as a stepping stone to get Miria to kill? Yes he could, for all the good down the line the worst had to be done away first.

"The quickest way to learn was to adapt. To Adapt was to survive." He murmured one of his old sayings from his time in the streets, adapt to outfox the enemy. He would be doing this to Miria, to force her to adapt, to survive when they went to war with the organization. Perhaps then she would enjoy the killing, possibly slight even more so. In all actuality it this was more a favor than anything to his mind but to others he was being a vindictive bastard. To normal people they were right, he was a bastard in some case or another but it was behind him, so he hoped. Closing the forging book he moved to the door before speaking to the two curious women that seemed to watch his leave.

"I'll be back soon since there is something I have to attend to. By all means Linda examine the sword more since it won't bother me. Maybe you can find out what's made up of it, and hopefully it'll be good." Naruto said calmly as he stepped out into the chilly walked down the hall into the main lobby of the smithy's weapons and armor. It was cold and quiet as the dead, which it seemed all so poetic to him. The blond sighed lightly before moving onto into the frozen snowy village. Was all the northern continent in snow and ice? Either way he ignored the protest about the weather before glancing down the road.

The sound of crunching footsteps alerted him that there was frost during the night, and he sighed annoyed. Frost made it all the while, it just had that cooling thought on the back of anyone's head. His eyes scanned to the second gate to the southeast as the road was clear, and he could identify sounds of moving cargo. Smirking there was the family it seemed, and he thought about using his real persona to have them sign a contract. No, he didn't Miria to have him identified for now, so he would be another merchant of sorts to have them sign on. After all what better way to get trust was from another _"kind"_ and "_helpful"_ business merchant?

This was going to be rather enlightening to do as before he rounded the corner, another clone of himself appeared behind him as he gave it an order. "You know what I want you for now go. Be swift and mask your tracks." The clone acknowledged the creators objective before using its chakra to speed over the roofs, and going beyond the walls of the village into the wilderness. It was time to watch a soon to be marvelous spectacle in any case. The trail leading the caravan was infested with all sorts of dangers. What better way then to inform a few...bystanders in that forest of prey. Bandits he thought grimly, sickening animals ever more to him.

What better way was to watch a predictable fight to turn into the main catalyst of change? For immaterial there was no limit to push the mental barriers of the cardinal sin into the ground, and have it forever more wingless to fly. Smiling darkly he moved calmly onto the back of the wagon that was packed, and add to the surprises two children laughed as they threw snow at one another. Oh yes this was certainly going to be useful, and while he would feel sorry possibly hurt from using children as bait but it gave them purpose. There was nothing more to add to it then harden your heart, and watching with a calm mask of indifference. Naruto felt his chest tighten but he ignored it while watching the soon to be, important merchant family. Shame really that he had to do this to them but he had to.

A man and woman lifted the last of their small boxes of cargo before talking to one another quietly. It was jolly to be in this semi circle of a family but Naruto knew this was but a farce the parents hid from the two giggling children. One was an elder girl around six, and the small boy at the age of four both was the future to their trading routes. Shame one of them might have to die in order to get Miria's child like mentality out into the world. Killing humans, or people would be happening sometime in the future, or even collateral's would be accounted for. It was all in theory to prepare as war was hell, there was no other saying to fit it. Innocents always died in wars, the best he could do was limit it to the smallest number possible. Starting with these people, part of him cried out in anger while the other just went with it seeing a plausible future. Naruto would always from now, despise these tactics but it was well worth the results in the end.

Approaching the husband of the business who wore fur like pants and a half opened vest that had his undershirt visible Naruto did a number of things. One was the using a genjutsu and a henge to mask his appearance. It would made the likely hood of them accepting the contract easier if he was somewhat of a normal merchant himself. It was going to be exciting to watch for once. After all he was doing majority of the plans and he needed someone to help him. "Excuse me sir, would you perhaps interested in signing with the Akatsuki…" the conversation would begin and well it would prove to be exhilarating for now.

XxxxX

Meanwhile at the forge Linda was experimenting with the organization's created sword by tapping her hammer across its blade. It made no dents, and even a sharp piercing screech of metal scarping against metal. The woman was stumped on what this was made of to start off and it was beginning to dawn on her it had some elements of _aurum_, or basically gold in the sword. The _aurum_ element was one of the most dense transition metals on the continent followed by _argentum_, which was meaning silver. The skeptical assumption of combining the two metals was pretty difficult to do so based on the foundations of blacksmiths. Transition metals were difficult to forge alone but to add both was simply too complex for most.

There were few metals that held meaning in the land today which were iron, bronze, gold, silver, and possibly tin since that was for the upper nobility who had the money to get tin ware out of spoons. Those were the only known elements the continent had on it. Still she doubted that was just basic four, in her mind there were elements to be discovered or rarely to be created. This brought back a recent development in the past year or two that individuals in black clothing searched around for, "wizards". These wizards were what made her job slightly easier yet more complex.

Linda started to be growling annoyed that she, a blacksmith, was seriously tempted to melt this down and take it to one of those amateur alchemists or whatever they were called by the villagers. These alchemists had recently sprung up in the central lands far to the south and were called wizards, or even Seekers based on the bias received from the church. It was said the most famous of these Seeker Alchemists was from a young man called Isaac Arcangilo, barely twenty years old from what the rumors where from the man. He was said to be able to create illusions of fire, and have unknown means of breaking rock into pieces. It made several regional churches declare him a heretic of some sorts, and it attracted attention to himself. Then again, many young people loved the attention that was fame or so.

From what this new position created many flocked to discover the secrets of the earth, and what it had possessed now a days. However for the brave few who wish to discover this blasphemy from the churches of the continent they were exiled from the majority of villages. It was all similarly the same out of these new alchemists ten were hung, or burned for attempting the field, and even less are granted freedom from the major cities. Hence this newest rumor of Isaac Acangilo was from the cities down in the central region, and he was not famous in a good way. "_Maybe Kenji could have a pass at him, eh the lad would enjoy some company of that sorts_." she mentally remarked on her payment method with this Akatsuki. The most strangest of rumors had to be passed their way for her own debt to be paid off from them. It worked in favor due to young ages in that right.

After all young men were foolish, arrogant, or even blatant in proving what they had was for a greater good. Well that would've been applied to most youngsters but for Kenji Saito, it was something sighed before looking at the female across from her, this claymore who was called a Witch by the local villagers. Even she was not unaffected by the natural bias of some Yoma standing in front of her though she traveled with a human, an extraordinary hot man, and well Kenji Saito was someone who was going to change the world. Why not hitch a ride onto being a step to the change, and what was there to lose for her? She had nothing left, and even her legacy would be ignorant to think when she had to marry in the next year.

It was close to end of her days of having a child, and she wanted to have one sooner or later. However she was curious with this half breed, why in gods was she following the hunk of man?

She decided to began the conversation."So what do you think of your man?" Linda asked curiously while smirking as she witnessed the Claymore Miria, to choke on her tea. Apparently when she added the words, your man into the mix it was quite humbling, and humorous to see this half human woman flush in either anger or embarrassment. Linda was a curious woman herself, and if she wanted to see the two's relationship. If there was one even at all as Miria spoke indignantly loud. The Claymore took a moment to breathe before flushing angrily at the grinning human across from her.

"He's not my man! What do I think of him! He's a cold carcass that has no regard for others." The Claymore huffed out loud clearing the blood rushing to her cheeks as the human across from her grinned slyly at the picture based on her joking attitude. "Ai, tis is the sign of love no? Denial and stubborn remarks?" she laughed out loud as Miria narrowed her eyes in annoyance as this blacksmith was very similar to Helen, and not in a good way of things to speak off. Her youki pulsed to wipe that grin off the blacksmith at that very moment.

"Whatever you think of him it doesn't bother the man. He seems to enjoy your presence more than you think you know." At this little hint Miria looked on confused more than anything. She wasn't keen on how humans got into relationships, or even knew how they acted in social lives. They were all so different it was best to know if a human would attack, or be afraid. It made all the difference, but she was indeed wondering about the enigma of Kenji Saito as her comrade Forty six Tina had something emotionally attached to fact they had seemed rather close, based on what the others said about him with her. It was just like a never ending puzzle with this man every time.

Whatever it was the said man snapped before and after the battle with Rigaldo in saving her. A blessing in a way that had her teammates saved from death. Hell the only reason she was breathing was because the man blew up half an entire city to delay a large invading force of awakened beings. That right there shouldn't have been possible a lone human effectively holding out against dozens of awakened beings, but it did happen. It wasn't impossible, it simply wasn't.

So this lead to what this man was hiding? What were his secrets, foremost of all his intentions again on this world, and Miria was intent on finding out. "What does that mean? He likes to be around me?" she guessed out loud as her legs crossed as this would be similar to an interrogation at least her mind braced for her. To her shock the human woman grinned as she looked right at her as if with not a care in the world. "Only if ya think like that, will it be true? I'm not blind, you seem to have an interest in that young boy. Ah young people nowadays…" she sighed whimsically at the ignorance of the youth or even the lack of courage to find that someone for anyone. It was tempting to tease this Claymore but under these circumstances she waged this half breed wouldn't know too much of average people.

"Look all me saying is that don't shy away from him now." She wagged her finger as if scolding an irritated child, or some spoiled sport. Which in all actuality Miria was enjoying the feel of being human fully for once, and despite the subject it was comical to see this happen. "Perhaps the young lad needs someone with him, he's hurting on the inside no doubt ai? The only way I see is for you to gain his trust, and vice versa. You two seem nice for one another"…she grinned as her canines showed their mischievous intentions due them visible as once again the Claymore flushing. Miria looked to the ceiling while moving her armored foot to edge away her curiosity, and even irritation from this subject. The woman noticed this before shrugging briefly at her.

"I'm not forcing ya but keep in mind the lad is human like you, partially." She amended much to Miria's pang of annoyance, and brief hurt as she was truthfully a monster. A tool used to kill others, and had no purpose in life itself. They were abominations in all honesty again. "Perhaps he needs someone for him, again maybe not but all in all just trust each other." She spoke out loud truthfully as the lad was hurting inside, it was all too common for people who had seen death, or killed people in a sense of view. From physically too mentally he had killed humans, and demons alike for the same thing in any case. It was sorrowing to see some people so young yet feel like they were in their forties. In fact now that it was mentioned the blacksmith sighed before crossing her legs in thought.

Miria wondered on what Linda said to her, despite it being some teasing notion it was genuine. Apparently this, vindictive, person was offering her some advice on the man she didn't have a clue to make out of. He was a puzzle yes but a human nonetheless. One that had experienced similar things to her own past along with any other claymore apparently. For a moment she decided he was an awakened being but again that idea was impossible. There was no shred of yoki nor hunger pains for stalling to kill. Was he from the organization, no that was not right either. She didn't have much to go on him expect that he was informed or perhaps struggling to find...a purpose? She sighed, a headache was coming on now at this time.

It was some time before a loud knock entered at the door to which Linda went to go see who it was. Despite the serious tension forming at the table, she had a business to run daily after all. Miria was in thought trying to decipher the confusion whirling about in her mind. What did she think of Kenji physically, he was well built like a runner but without the massive bulk on most human males? He was in a sense a great keeper for most human if they valued physical properties but mentally he was an utter opposite.

The man was cold, and possibly the most frustrating individual she had come across with. Her patience always slipped with him around, and the aura of mystery she wanted gone. Miria hated when someone had something other than personal hiding in the mist. She knew for a fact he was either married, or adopted a small child when he was still likely a teenager which was a testament to his maturity about the world. His view on the world must've been hate, and sheer paranoia to live a single hour. She sighed tiredly as her hand rubbed her forehead as an incoming headache was upon her.

Gods above did her life have to be always so complex? For once something had to be simple just a small thing so it would allow her to think clearly, and maybe enjoy some time before things went to war. Hell it was chaotic as it was with the Abyssal ones, and this man who seemingly was able to come to an agreement with Riful, the most insane of the three in her mind. Sighing she leaned against the chair staring far off into the ceiling, so intent was she staring Linda had to come physically shake her back to reality.

"Oi go space off on the trail, you have your next mission from your man." The words mission, and man simply answered Kenji all together as Miria sighed annoyed before retrieving her sword to follow the female blacksmith into the lobby to find the door open with a wagon, four humans, two adults, two children, and the genders were half, and half. Two females and two males as the eldest who was the husband stepped forward nervously. "Um, we were told that an Akatsuki member was to escort us for the remainder of our trip. The man told us to look for the Phantom in the forge." He said confused as Miria sighed knowing it was her code name or alias for now. It was a bit thankful Kenji didn't throw her name around so easily, and she spotted the eldest child a girl look at her intently as if trying to see through her. How childish Miria thought smirking under her hat.

"Did the man say if he was joining us?" Miria asked reluctantly as the merchant shook his head, "No he said the phantom will be enough for us, and left to go somewhere I believe." He was incredibly nervous of this woman since she had the giant sword in front of them. It was leading to the thought was this security muscle simply one of those witches, and the man looked to his daughter who boldly asked the question of dread. "Hey weird phantom girl, is that your sword?" Miria stopped as she held the said weapon in question from the little child to which she looked down at her. She was brave, and rather cute in the Claymore's mind. Her face was all scrunched up in a pout.

"Yes little one, it's my sword. So sir when will be leaving now?" Miria requested from the human male who flushed under her gaze, it was becoming evident the man was smart enough to realize Miria wasn't normal in any case. "Almost immediately, c'mon Katina." He beckoned his little girl forward as Miria followed with sheathing her blade on her back, under her cloak. It fit nicely much to her observations, and the wagon outside was just as surprising. The wagon had a brown covering arching over the entire width which meant the family slept with their cargo, or protected the said cargo from the weather in the days when they traveled. The Claymore sighed as without Kenji this would be…awkward to be with children.

Miria herself often ignored the fearful stares from the children, as it was just natural, and how their parents raised them which this was a tad bit ironic. Her she was when she was a small child herself wanted to have a small family yet she traveled with a family with the children fearful of her. It was one of the small pangs of becoming this to avenge her loved ones, and best friend Hilda. She was to be sterile, and never to have a family of her own. A foolish idea back then, and still was a lost hope.

While back to the wagon Miria watched as the two children sat at the front with the reins to two black horses who snorted impatiently to move their heavy loads across the country side. The husband placed a rounded cap around his head as the cold bit into his skin, and the wife was with the children patting their heads. A pang of longing struck her chest before she shook her head, and Linda appeared behind from nowhere.

"Well ye are off. Remember the lad's presence, just watch him around ya self. Here a small token to remember me by." The female blacksmith handed the half breed some throwing knives, about five in total which were quite strange in design. The knives were curved into a semi circle, with blue leather strapped onto the handles, and with a small hole at the end of the handle itself. Miria felt once more that being normal was in reach as her newest friend, and fellow weapon dealer gave her a pat on the shoulder before winking. Apparently she was some romantic pair up like that romance novelist human, what was his name? Miria didn't bother to think about it any longer before she moved with the merchant family. Part of her wondered if this would be any good to her, since it reminded of lost memories and dreams.

"To Juloc's Post papa!" spoke the little boy who grinned happily as the father merely chuckled at his son's antics. As young he was and to be full of life in the mask of danger. Miria knew that the merchant head did fear the wandering patrols of bandits, and the demons of the night. He was thankful that this Akatsuki would protect them from the monsters, and he in turn was to find them. A tad bit devious but it was well suitable for him to "listen" for rumors, not investigate. The terms of this contract was simply beneficial for the two parties who sign on.

The party of five moved onward as Linda watched from the back of her forge, she sighed before looking to murky skies above. She knew something was off, and whatever the blond man had in plan would affect that poor family. Miria sighed while watching the child Katina who was sneaking glances at her Claymore sword, it made her smile at the youngsters interest. It might be somewhat entertaining after all now.

A flapping of a cloak was heard as Linda leaned back into the chest of her brief lover just for kicks, and giggles. The quiet blond man didn't falter as Linda asked annoyed, "What are ya up to now eh?" Naruto was smirking as he pushed the woman off and merely walked to the forge intent on reading his first book prize since coming to these lands. "It's simply a motivated push for my partner Linda." He spoke calmly though his worry was evident for the bloodshed ahead, but it was for a good cause in the long run Naruto sighed before sitting in the chair inside the forge, and waited for several hours reading before he would start following them. "_I hate the supposed damned greater good._" Naruto tensed which the other woman in the room caught onto.

She suddenly had an epiphany on what to get as a bonus for her and him. It would all work out for her either way now.

Still Naruto was quiet when he faced a bit of a problem when Linda suddenly appeared from behind the chair, rubbing his shoulders sensually. It made him shut his eyes in content for a moment, his body reacted almost immediately to the woman's touch and her whispering in his ear made him exhale deeply. "Ya know, me can offer some tips on forging blades now. Shall we discuss tis in me room now, ai?" she questioned nibbling on his ear that Naruto gulp down his hesitation. He briefly nodded much to the woman's smirk before slowly walking away, with an extra sway in her hips. "_Oh she will certainly scream my name and that's a promise all right." _The blond shinobi created a shadow clone when the woman's door closed, the clone could read the forging book when the boss was..._acquiring_ some new_ information_.

It certainly would yield...**pleasant** results now.

XxxxX

It had been two days since Miria had begun her mission with the Hillick's family to the Juloc Trading Post in the western woods. At first nothing was wrong for her to complain or scowl at as the two children seemingly were intent on bugging her. It was irritating to watch for enemies with the youngest boy tugging on her sleeve giving the "pretty lady" some flowers. It was all heartwarming as she had to figure out how the boy lifted her hat to see her face. The flowers certainly smelt nice, and it was twice as much to see regular people actually being kind to her for once in her life. It was rare to see normal adults to talk to them but a child was quite the turnaround.

It was due to him asking a question about herself and managed to peek under her rim, which well was an honest shock to the woman. A small child actually is brave enough to look a claymore in the face, and add to boot giggling while telling her she was pretty. It was a humbling thought to see children braver than the adults. She had to smile at the thought before taking the flowers from the little boy, and placing the two behind her right ear. They were bright yellow, and were called sunflowers despite the recent lack of sun they bloomed as wagon passed them.

The youngest boy was named Marzun who was four years old, and was mostly shy around other children his age apart from his six year old energetic bold sister Katina. Miria swore this was like a miniature Helen in the making at her arrogance, yet playful attitude towards her. She would appear not to listen yet have serious reflexes if something where dangerous. It was all too…similar and well frankly nice for once. Miria was actually smiling under her cloak once in a bit at the antics of the children as the dense woods covered in brief patches of snow moved by them. Her eyes wandered to the surroundings above her, with the wind slowly breezing to make a scene of peace.

The pine like trees were overhead as the horses nickered under the fading sun, and it was too quiet for Miria to enjoy this. The Claymore stretched out her Yoki senses to feel for any movement, but there was none. It was like a wall that she couldn't get by, and it was starting to make her uneasy. Maybe it was nothing or something was off about her. Yes it had to be as her senses were dull from after several days of calm guidance from her partner who was seemingly still absent from her side. He must have been somewhere doing another mission there was no other reason to have him leave like this. Though what mission was enough for him to leave her, even if it was for a few days? Maybe they had more clients and splitting up was the best way to cover more ground? She sighed, maybe it was or not. Either way she had to watch over this family for a day or two.

It wouldn't be till they stopped an hour later to make camp that Marzun, and Katina walked up to her. Miria was standing next to a tree watching the path to see if anything would be visiting them during the night, or tried to sneak up behind them. The Claymore looked over curiously at the two children who seemed to be blushing as if embarrassed or something along the lines. Sighing lightly she sat down before asking them had to give the two credit where it was due to ask her despite the adults wary of her presence. Children were the best of everyone in a sense.

"What do you need Marzun, Katina?" Her tone was gentle despite its edge as she needed to nap for an hour or two. After several days an hour of sleep would be enough until the next week. Miria just wanted to rest her eyes for a little bit, and softly yawned for a moment. The two children flinched nervously before clearing their throats.

"Um, Miss…I…no my sis, and I wanted to know…." Marzun muttered shyly as Miria looked bemused more than anything as her eye brows lifted at the sight. It was all too cute, and Katina finished their question which stunned Miria beyond no ends. "What my quiet brother is asking is will you teach us to wield a sword. I want to become strong for my family and brother in the future." The little girl who had dirt blotches on her cheeks looked away blushing as if hating to ask a strange, no a friend to which Miria had to smile at the innocence of the had courage for certain for asking her now.

It would be no surprise if they reached the trading post tomorrow so a few basic instructions would be suitable to get them ready. If they wanted to train with swords then buying one in the future would be a start and add the fact they could learn from others. So why not and for her it would be nice for a change to teach instead of kill. _"Well I guess I could, what do you think...Hilda?"_ The former captain smiled at seemingly nothing at the image of her sister figure, smiling to agree with her.

The two children watched impatiently and were very nervous when they saw the female cloaked swords woman merely make a small humming sound. It seemed she was deciding, and Katina grinned as the woman looked at her as she raised her hat. "Should I teach you, or let you two suffer?" she asked in mock amusement as the two children pouted at the same time to cause Miria chuckle at the antics. She was hooked, and for once enjoying being slightly manipulated by facial expressions. These two were something else, or was it that she was soft for children. It was unexpected as her legs pulled her up. Brushing off some dirt before giving in to their, adorable faces, she had to give them that much.

"Ok, ok did you inform your parents in what you're up to?" Miria eyed them suspiciously as the boy giggled scratching his cheek, and Katina merely mumbled something intelligible much to the lone half human's smirk. It was so frank those children so predictable yet lovable in a warped sense to which she sighed. "Let your mother, and father know we'll be in the next clearing at least." She amended as the two grinned excitedly before rushing off to their parents to let them know. It was their excitement that made the woman smile sadly, yet a dream of her own humans years that would never come true. Shaking her head she walked to the edge of the clearing watching the skies while waiting for the children.

It took about five minutes much to the grim looks on the adults as the sun was setting, the fire was beginning to brew, and Miria merely looked at them before nodding respectively as she made her way towards the edge of the forest looking for a suitable secluded training ground.

Although before she went her patience for the children was all it needed for the parents to give the youngsters a pair of short swords. It was odd they were armed, and Miria deduced that the adults were trained to handle weapons to an extent. Hopefully they wouldn't have too if this trip lasted another day. Shrugging the two came running at her heels literally laughing along the way to her. The two came along both sides as grinning to learn from probably the best source of professional swordsmanship in their lifetime. Not many could say they were tutored, at least for a moment by a Claymore. Miria wasn't too agitated to have some trainee looking up to her as others in the same generation did call her the fastest.

The quickest of her generation to be called the "Phantom" of the blades. Sadly it was her rank that made her the target to kill her own best friend, bitterly sweet it was.

The three made their way across some low lying pine trees, and found what simply a small clearing was. It wasn't too large, nor too small but perfect. A few sticks, and rocks but manageable as Miria stopped in the center before turning to her somewhat considered to be pupils for were simply excited without a doubt, and it made her memories spark back to her younger days. She closed her eyes remembering the warm western winds flowing through her hair, the sun shining down on her body on the rolling green hills and all of it in a peaceful mind. Tears unknowingly formed before she banished them back in to her mind, where broken dreams lay. Only amends could be done here and now forever.

Clearing her throat she began the basics of what she was taught."Alright, the first rule of even holding a sword is to loosen your arms and muscles out." Miria began something akin to the organizations program to train Claymore, but it was more ruthless then anything. It's constant fatal consequences had always lingered if a single trainee disobeyed an order from a superior. Miria shut her eyes as the screams, shouting, and sounds of swords clashing made way into her mind scape. She could see when her own self as a trainee in a group who dared to ask what was the point to defend a criminal. It was she who had asked why should they protect the criminals of humanity as well? Weren't they just as bad as the yoma that they had to kill?

The handler at the time narrowed his eyes in an contemplating manner before snapping his fingers. All Miria could remember was three other handlers appearing behind her before beating her down with clubs and stakes that split her skin open. It was a lesson in pain, a lesson to never dare to question orders or to think that humanity was worse than the demons that hunted them. To bring utter domination on the weak through fear and pain which nearly broke her. All she remembered was screaming in anger and agony as the wooden spears went through her legs to pin her to the ground. A lesson in mortality that she was not the one to decide on what went there and why to ask. She was the one submitting herself to this life, and to never question it at all.

Why couldn't they ask if the injustice of humankind was punishable to them as well? Why couldn't they kill humans, were they the true good of their lives to do or was it something else? The spine tingling question made her body freeze in shock, was...she asking herself that if killing humans was right? "_Though one can question the sides of evil, good, corruption, justice, and so forth the lines are made. Their just labels, nothing more since there branded by others to be so." _The words of her partner rang back in her mind, to be evil was what the organization could say to them if they killed a human. However why, why was it so? She wasn't evil yet to kill one of the humans was to be evil like the yoma. Could it be right that, Kenji, was right in the matter of killing people? She clenched her eyes shut getting the image of her apathetic partner who happened to smile lightly at her discomfort. Maybe he was right but what would it do now?

It was years ago when she was just a mere trainee that the organization's weapon's masters gave no mercy to the half breeds. There was no large amount of food, water, or rest given to them. She was locked in a cell with two or three other trainees fighting the first of never ending battles of the Yoma, some failed to contain the first challenge with it. Screams of terror from the other cages when the rare child broke free of humanities bind to awaken into monsters and it never ended for her. Sighing loudly her head throbbed for a moment. The two children in front of her was an amend that she could do now and hope for the best in the future.

Shaking those thoughts aside she watched the two children doing various activities stretching their arms namely due to them flailing them about. It wasn't orderly but it did its job hopefully she thought sighing at the display. Clearing her throat she unsheathed her sword with a single hand. "Listen up, to control your swing of the blade it's the footwork that can balance yourself out." This was true when she ever sparred with another comrade, well former warrior before fighting. She had to loosen up before anything.

The Claymore neither got into an open stance without her feet spreading too far apart nor too close until she felt comfortable. It took time to fight into a stance that could get out alive from most opponents. Fighting awakened beings for one, and other yoma's every time. "Feel your spot, and lock your arm to guard yourself, watch my wrist as I demonstrate." The woman was flicking her wrist to control the blade's direction, and even did a small flip of her hand to make the giant blade come in a full circle guard to block an imaginary opponent. The two children were simply amazed at the speed before trying to mimic the motions. The results were quite...inspiring for Miria herself.

Katina moved with ease as her two foot long sword went through the air but it was her feet that made her stance sluggish. In contrast her brother Marzun held the stance perfected simply by his ankles moving in coordination with his waist. Mirror opposites of strength, stamina, and even mentality. In all it made Miria want to laugh to see her own, students as it was improve but it wouldn't last as tomorrow she was likely finishing the contract, and moving onwards. She was at peace with these two for now and it was worth her time till she had to leave them at the end of the escort mission.

In the next two or three hours Miria instructed the two children in sparring as she was an overseer like in the organizations practice fighting rings. However the one difference was that she made sure no fatal wounds, or even cuts were inflicted as she decided on who won each had to limit their movements if they over stretched a limb or had a pulled muscle. These were real children and not some early Claymore trainees. She glanced up trying to hide her smile at the two now.

It was during this time the sun was setting rapidly much to her annoyance as she watched for what seemed to be the seventieth time that brother, and sister fought one another. Both were sweating immensely as they poured all the energy, and mental sharpness into figuring out the competitive art of the sword. It was rather heart warming in a sense to see them practice, and maybe the parents would be somewhat proud of their children to learn from her. She certainly would've if she were the parents but something about that seemed off.

A crow squawked from a nearby tree and flew off much to her uneasiness. It was something that smelt...strange around the area. It was as if something had entered without notice or was simply in wait. In the direction of the camp something again made her senses spike to readiness. Her heart pumped slightly faster as the crow suddenly squawked before flying off in the direction of the camp, in the fading twilight behind her.

To her mind on these child's parents. It was speaking of the said adults in why hadn't they called for them. In fact during this latest spar the lack of noise bugged her without end as from their camp was silence. No sound of a fire crackling, or even the parents calling for their children. She hummed out aloud as if debating to move back to the camp or wait for a little while longer. Either way they would return there but her musings were interrupted by one of her "students" as it was. It was the little bold girl.

"Um can I go to the bathroom?" asked Katina as she moved around as Miria snapped out of her daze looking a bit confused. It seemed she really needed to relieve herself before she sighed out loud pointing to the trees, "Stay within sight behind a tree, and don't wander off. Marzun take a breather." She ordered rolling her shoulders as the girl scampered off into the wind blew much more violently as the leaves swished against one another obscuring her sense of hearing for a bit. However before she could readjust her senses her student was having a problem.

Marzun was on the ground panting as his chest wheezed getting the air out. Miria recognized this as some sort of condition of overwork and swiftly knelt beside him patting his back gently but hard enough to make him cough out any remains in his stomach. Sympathy etcher her face before managing to brush a few stray strands of hair out of the poor child's face. He seemed to blush a moment before panting heavily at the Claymore's touch.

"Marzun breathe through your nose…" Miria advised gently as the young boy nodded as the instant he did this it was generally quieter as she smiled softly. It seemed the boy was tired as he wanted to sleep but his mind was refusing the body's needs. Shaking her head it was time to head back after Katina got back from her business of sorts. A few awkward pats on Marzun's back made him shut his eyes as exhaustion took a hold, and it was creating a warm feeling in the Claymore's stomach, one feeling she enjoyed. Children, an unknown weakness that she didn't want to admit but it was so.

Not many knew but Miria had a soft spot of children, as most did in the world on occasion. It was when she was very young, still human she dreamed of having a family. With a strong man, and loving children she sighed lightly in amusement, that was a long time ago. In those times were the most honest times of her life, being human without a doubt. It was definitely years ago for sure. What else would've been if she were human still? Would those dreams ever had come true or for what would be the point if it did? Her entire human family, from what she knew then was dead and their decedents would be probably impossible to track down. Still despite the hurt in her chest she moved on, avenging her friend before they were Claymores. They met and one had died. She swore to destroy all the evil that the Organization stood for and would not stop at all. If it meant her death, then so be it but for now she had the two children to instruct.

Even if she were to find her family now they wouldn't ever accept her. Her own birth mother had thrown a knife at her when she had supposedly came to the town to find a yoma. Miria had asked if she remembered a child from the village taken away but she screeched cursed words at her. It made her chest freeze in cold hatred of what she had become and her inability to do a thing about it. She hated this life sometimes and with these children it was something she could never have. Humanity had it's darker selves but it had the pure innocent that were worth to protect. Children they were and she would do so in her power to protect them. Somewhere nearby a twig snapped under a foot...and it came from Katina's direction!

Miria snapped alert before walking quickly to the place where the young girl gone. Her eyes narrowed as something muffled caught her ears. A breeze blew through the clearing as the smell of pine, maple, and…body odor from someone that hadn't bothered to hide his scent. Miria froze as twigs snapped about seventy yards from their position, and it was in the direction of the camp from the adults. A muffled gasp made her eyes turn into golden slits as Katina had just been kidnapped from under her nose! She was taken...taken by either bandits or a criminal. "No, why!" she whispered so harshly that her hands clenched hard to have youki travel through them.

Marzun was barely awake as she told him real quietly, and didn't joke around about it. The young boy was confused at his teachers tone before he dared to look her in the eyes. They were golden and not very happy at all. "Marzun go hide under the brush over there. Do not come out under any circumstance. Go now!" she hissed lowly as the boy seemed to be confused, and scared as he saw her eyes looking to the woods. He dove under some bushes, and watched the pretty lady go into the woods were his sister was.

It seemed that night had fallen on the a few streaks of orange hit the Claymore in the back before vanishing over the canopy of the forest. Only her eyes glowed ominously in the darkened forest.

Miria's vision took on a bright contrast in the dark, as her Yoma eyes could see in the pitch black surroundings. Everything seemed to be pulled into her eyes as any quick movements just caught her attention as bugs, birds, and even trees didn't escape her. Her nose could smell over a dozen scents from humans, likely bandits as it was from the adult's location, and Katina was there was as well. Whoever abducted her was quick, and didn't realize she was with someone else out here. Her canines grew as her rage spiked at the fate of her pupil, and the words of warning came from Kenji in the past. Her blood boiled at his words, as they whispered into her ears with every syllable enticing her rage.

"_These vermin do occasionally __**rape**__ their captives, mindless if there woman or children."_ The words, the warning, and Kenji stood in front of her. With those words that set something off in her to rape a child was just…barbaric. No beyond that it was utterly horrifying and she hoped that it wouldn't happen. To see Katina cry at the…hands of those scums she would snap out of control. Moving steadily she could smell odor's oozing from ahead of her at the camp and it wasn't keeping her calm. She smelled sex, and a lot of crying was evident as Miria felt her demonic energy surge as she leaped over branches to move quicker.

Her heart raced as Katina crossed into her mind since she had to protect the family of humans, and to fail was unacceptable. No that wasn't the reason children were innocent till they understood their decisions when they hit maturity. To see that little girl violated her teeth bit into her lips which healed instantly due to the overflowing demonic presence. Her teeth lengthened as her control slipped for a moment, breathing in heavily before moving forward. Her muscles convulsing to hold the beast within her, the desire to kill, to kill them all without reason. She had to confirm it first and her ears picked up the one sound she didn't dare to imagine. Crying from more than one person at the camp.

Her legs rushed past a twig snapping it into two as she entered the camp's clearing to find…what she had feared, and what's more it was worse than she thought. A group of a dozen male rugged, and torn out clothing men were making themselves at home with the family. The mother was being pinned down by four with one forcibly entering his member into her body, and her mouth was covered by another male's appendage. Miria felt her body rage at the sight as the demon within her pressed her urges to kill, to consume, and to give in to instinct. The mother was crying as her clothes were torn revealing her breasts, and bare back to the night.

The father was being beaten down by several other bandits as he snarled out angrily trying to fight back, but it was in vain. His wife was being raped before his very eyes as he roared in sheer rage much to the bandits laughing their stomachs out. It was a scene of utter helplessness, and Miria couldn't do a thing about it. Her discipline to never kill a human was drilled into her since she was a child trainee. Her instructors set examples, harsh examples that order was maintained and absolute loyalty to the lone rule. It was to never to kill a human, to never betray humanity in its fight against the demons of its nightmares. She sworn an oath along with every Claymore to never kill a single human, and still others had. She often questioned why was it wrong to kill just humans at one point in her life, if they were so good why were some so evil to their own kind? It never made sense, and it went back to her partners words before.

It was all due to humans killing each other, and sometime it was worse than some Yoma doing it. At least Yoma were natural in killing this…this right here was barbaric, and sickening to watch. Her pupil's dilated into a bright amber coloring even more as Katina was brought to the supposed leader of the bandit troop. She was fighting to get out of the grasp, and add the fact her pants weren't pulled up to cover her purity.

"Well least we got another fun thing, it's quite a line on that bitch." He remarked snidely as the said mother of Katina defiantly tried to ignore the sick twisted pleasure her body was emitting much to the lone Claymore's wrath. The wind blew as Katina snarled out with tears in her eyes at the sight of her mother violated, and her father being beaten down as something was heard across the hearing. The father howled in agony as his ribs were breaking slowly as the bandits made bets on which side was tearing apart. The blond man's words, her partner warned her of this some time ago, "_Bandits to anyone are a danger, and add to the fact they live anywhere, a danger half foreseen." _Miria's fists trembled as she looked down at them from her position beyond the trees, her veins were bulging to burst. The will to kill, her clients, that child were in danger. A danger **_she.._**.she had known but didn't consider it! Her teeth bit into her lip as Katina was led up to the center of the camp._  
_

"Ah, let's hear that old saying like mother like daughter. Boys, have fun." The lead bandit sat on the wagon eating the captive family's food which was bread mostly. Three more bandits jumped Katina who screamed out for help, as the desperation and fear was running rampant in her eyes. She was kicking at anything wildly trying to fight the larger person off of her, but with three pairs of arms forcing her on her stomach and ripping her pants clean off. It seemed her fate was clear as one man sat in front of her and unzipped his pants revealing a gruesome like male appendage that made the child clench her mouth shut.

Miria watched this as her mental state went into over drive as the rules of being a claymore flashed before her, and the face of this child. Fear, anger, grief, vengeance, and pure instinct to kill were what she felt, and it was giving way. To see…to see this fucking sickening site was too much to witness. Her stomach twisted as the Yoma within her howled to be freed, to kill. To do it's natural instinct to hunt humans were it went to spill their blood onto the ear. Evil, good it didn't matter to the Claymore no more. There was no sides, it was what a person did with there power they chose to. To save a life in order to do so was to kill another. Miria silently whispered with tears streaking down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Hilda, I can't stand this...please forgive me sister." There was no turning back, this was the Sin that the organization claimed to be. It was the Cardinal Sin of the lands.

Katina squirmed as she felt hands touch her privates, and she cried out as tears spilled onto the ground. Dirt clenched in her small hands she looked desperately her mother who had a red blush on her features but held the utter look of despair. She was crying so much her eyes were redder than anything she had ever seen. Katina felt herself utterly powerless as her head was forcefully brought to the man's own crotch. She leaned away as the smell of disgusting, and worse than a horse.

Her eyes barely saw her fathers as his screams of agony were heard echoing into the woods. She only hoped her brother was safe, and with that Phantom woman. Katina still cried at the fate of her brother it was unfair for him to not suffer yet she didn't want her brother to see this. The boy would collapse, and be with them. Crying her vision wavered as her face fell into the dirt trying for one last stand against her fate. It didn't last as something was probed against her behind, and she screamed out, "Please someone help us!" Someone did answer her call, and the blood bath begun. Steel went through the air, splitting the noise in the camp.

Miria felt that any training or any sense of right or wrong was annihilated with this little girls plea of help. These weren't Yoma, nor where they humane for any case. These things were vermin, pitiful, and completely far worse than anything in this world she had seen. These things were beyond redemption as her Yoma strength tore her from her position into the clearing. Her sword flashed into the air as the sound of slicing flesh was created, and the screams of damned began.

The man who was about to penetrate the little child's mouth, his head was cleaned right off as blood spurted into the air. Its water like texture sprayed onto the bare back of Katina whose face was in the dirt as the man who held her crawled back as the sight of a bloodied sword, with a being whose eyes were bright gold slit under the moonlight created a picture of hell. The devil was among them, and it was angry as it disappeared behind them, and the sword was sent into his chest. He screamed, and gurgled as blood spat onto the tan hat of his murderer.

"_**I want out! Do ****Kill them…make their organs drench the ground!**_" the Yoma howled inside her as Miria moved in an instant as the men tried to get their weapons but it was in vain. The ones that held Katina down found their arms, and legs sliced off as the screams echoed into the woods. It was like the damned were judged to endure the most hellish punishments one could offer. It just got worse as four men lay in their own pools of blood with the remaining ten looking on with hate, and fear. Not a single one of them could figure out what in the hell this was in front of them. It looked like something out of hell, and for the leader of these rabble knew what in the hell it was. Miria was on a slaughtering path that none could get her to stop, not one being on the planet could do it now.

The leader shouted out orders, with saliva spraying the night. His bladder nearly went numb when he shouted out his warning to the others. It caused every human to stop in sheer shock and dread. "That's a claymore, those fucking swords I know them anywhere!" the men all panicked as Miria took several steps around the fire as it gave the ominous gloom of orange to blend with her golden slit eyes under her hat. It gave the impression they were glowing with venomous intent to slaughter. Her face was impassive as her slits demanded their blood, no words or expressions could be made out of her. She was one with her demon and it was one with her to kill. Her eyes bore right into the men who screamed in either fear or anger at the deaths of their comrades. Either way the Claymore would spare no remorse for these animals for what they there in her eyes.

Two men charged yelling out battle cries coming from opposite sides of the identified Claymore who merely used her sword to block the bulky duo. She shoved them back effortlessly as demonic energy went through her veins as she appeared behind one slicing his body vertically down the middle. Organs, blood, and clothe splattered on the ground. Both men were screaming in silent agony beyond words that were imagined. The entire bandit group looked on in disgust as the weapon that killed their friends was bathed in their blood.

It also sprayed the killer who grabbed the other human by the neck, and twisted with a flick of her wrist. A sickening snapping of tendons and bones followed as the man gurgled before he was placed a foot underground head first. Miria stopped on the back of the skull crushing it into the ground as dark crimson stained her boots but she didn't care. All that mattered was that these scums, no these monsters die, and never would breathe again.

Breathing deeply Miria looked up to see that the remaining eight men now looked on in horror as their leader yelled out, "That is a claymore, those eyes!" the humans were scared out of their wits as some other younger bandit backed up into a tree, trying to realize something. "Boss…isn't they forbidden to kill humans! What is that then?" he quivered as his heart raced as primal fear was the feeling going through most of the humans. To see one of those witches was one thing but actually seeing those killing humans was like watching a demon eating your innards out. The leader paled as he whimpered a bit as Miria's eyes bore right into his own, and he swore he saw some sort of demonic figure behind its humans form.

"**You despicable vermin…openly **_**raping a child **_**and mother?"** the claymore's voice distorted as there was an accent of something gurgle as if it caused her voice to deepen. It was truly terrifying to hear a demon talk, and seemed ready to kill. All the bandits froze as their hearts nearly gave way as something was forcing them to their knees. It was those eyes that held them so still, and there was no mercy within their depths. "**There is no mercy for **_**monsters,**_** and you are **_**not**_**…human.**" The strain of anger was too much for the bewildered half breed as years of to never harm a human couldn't apply here. Humans were worse than Yoma, they didn't rape their victims at least they did what was natural, and killed. No this group of…things wouldn't last the night for all she cared.

Miria charged her Yoki and sped forward with her sword at her side as it flashed in the moonlight. One bandit tried to swipe at her with his own weapon but it was kicked out of his hands, and the next thing anyone saw was that Miria's sword was impaled into his chest. Miria narrowed her eyes at the sight of blood which meant she was angered or happy none knew now. Her hand flashed out grabbing another bandit near her, and the sound of a neck being crushed was gruesome to hear yet alone see. The tendons and small bones just folded as cracking was heard.

The Claymore dropped the body while yanking her sword out of the dead carcass, there were two down, and six remaining. The bandits that had enough reason ran into the woods but one would get away from the harbinger of death. Miria sped into action kicking the body off her sword before flipping with one hand over in front of another fleeing bandit, and sliced his head in one fluent motion. The body sprayed blood behind her drenching her back but she didn't care as her legs made her leap over twenty feet in the hair on top of the next dead man. The demon inside of her laughed in sheer pleasure at the sight of humanity's fall before it's strength. It was one with it's half human counterpart for this moment in time.

Her sword entered his throat as it went through his body in a vertical angle coming out in between his legs. The Claymore saw an unfortunate site of the man's appendage on the ground in pieces as she yanked the sword from the side producing an immeasurable amount of blood to drench the front of her body. A few circulars mounds thumped onto the ground. She stomped on the former testicles of the human before turning around. Her amber eyes watched as two other men rushed with their swords as they swung overheard attempting to flank the raging half breed. Miria set her feet before swinging in a whirl of gray steel, and black as it seemed she just spun around.

Miria began walking to the last bandit as he watched his two comrades become two pieces with their faces etched in horror at the late realization they were cut in half. He whimpered as his bladder let loose the contents in his stomach as it was warm inside his pants now. Miria didn't care as she stood over the downed defenseless human. "Pl…please have…mer-mercy." His voice was quivering as tears spilled down his cheeks. The Claymore's amber slit eyes didn't blink as she scowled down at the former thing that was a human. It wanted mercy, what about the family? What about Katina! She was yelling out in the reaches of her mind. Her training and mentality were in shambles, mercy was the last thing on her mind. Death was clear as anything now.

"**Mercy? Why should I give mercy since you denied that to this family? What reason was there, no mercy? You are scum, and you are…nothing to inherit mercy**." Miria hissed out angrily as the images of Katina's face was fresh on her mind and the tears from her parents. It was the utter helplessness that stood out for her to see, and it made her heart break to see that humanity was rewarding them for their sacrifice. Humanity was ignorant, and from Kenji's view on humans he was right…in a sense. Linda was correct to as this had to stop, and she yelled out into the skies.

Her sword raised above the down man who watched completely frozen as the image of death appeared. It was death, there was no other reason to give as he screamed out in fear as the sword descended. Miria had one request though it was anything but painless as her voice was released. Everything was ready, death, evil, good? There was nothing but ones way to deciding on their life to fight. She had a goal, to protect this family and destroy the organization!

"**Now **_**DIE**__!"_ she screamed as her eyes widened as the sword plummeted into the defenseless man's gut. He gurgled as tears spilled out from his eyes. The blood poured from his mouth as he whimpered as the cold embrace of death claimed him, and he uttered two words. "I'm…sorry." Miria just watched stoically under head as her face was just stone. Her hands trembled as the clearing stood silent, as the wind blew across the scent of blood. The Claymore quivered as she stared into her hands, covered in human blood, red, not purple of a demon, yet they had the same attitude. They were the same in killing, and pillaging the innocent.

Miria trembled violently as her best friend Hilda came to mind as she had regressed into her human form, she had killed a human then, and now…now it was the same feeling. Tears spilled from her eyes as the beast within howled in delight at the smell of organs, and blood, it was disgusting. However she felt it was right to protect this family as it was her job and little Katina nearly was violated with her parents in plain sight.

For once Miria yelled out in rage at the sky for several minutes releasing her frustration, relief, sadness, and anger to the heavens as if voicing for an answer. It took another minute for her to calm down before looking to the child who was watching with a face of happiness despite the condition she was in.

Katina got up crying. She ran to the Claymore as she cried into her leg, as the said Claymore was still. Nothing could be said right now as Katina's father helped his wife, and hugged her as she cried.

Everyone cried as Miria finally bent down after a moment, and embraced Katina. The blood split into the fire fizzing it out as the camp was plunged into darkness. In the battle, no slaughter it was that Marzun was forgotten in forest, and the bandit leader escaped into.

XxxxX

The bandit ran, his breathing was erratic as nothing made sense anymore. That Claymore shouldn't have been fighting yet alone killing humans, he needed to spread the word that the witches were turning against humans. Everyone needed to now as his friends, and comrade's screams haunted him even now. He panicked as he broke through some bushes as thorns stung his leg. He couldn't stop now, he had to escape get free to the world beyond this forest. Damn that fucking ass of a man who spoke to his group about an ideal target to hit, and he had to listen to him. His black cloak with red clouds promising riches beyond their dreams and a few woman to make the raid...pleasurable. Damn him, damn him and that bitch to hell!

The former lead bandit jumped out from a tree running into a small clearing to see that there was a small child with a sword crawling out from the brush. "That brat has to be part of that…family, and that thing." He hissed under his breath as eleven men died tonight, and he was damned if he would get even with the murderer of his comrades. The bandit drew his foot long dagger out, and was seething as he stopped over to the boy who now heard him approaching.

Marzun fell onto his back as he kicked at the ground trying to get away from the man who likely wanted him hurt or worse dead. The child's voice broke as the bandit walked toward him murderous. "Wh…who are you, where's mama, and Katina?" Marzun's voice was failing him as his sword lied at his side, and his eyes darted from the man to the sword before he lunged at it. The bandit jumped having his foot crunched on the middle of the blade as Marzun gasped in shock before crawling back against a tree. The cold surface gave no comfort or support for the young child.

The bandit was seething as his dagger rose to kill the child, it was to get even with that bitch, that sick fucking monster. It had to be killed as they were worse than regular demons, always blending in to pretend to be human. He had to succeed as his tongue twisted out words to this little prick. "This will get things even, if that bitch kills my boys the families little boy is gone, and caught by the animals here." The man was not chuckling too insanely as Marzun could see that this man was not friendly, nor was he innocent. Hell he was going to kill him as he backed away deeper in the shadow of a tree that hit his back suddenly. The bark was like a wall that he couldn't run around, and the boy looked out fearfully.

The dagger got closer and closer till it was above the little child's head, which Marzun clenched his eyes shut tears spilling out from their corners. "See ya later sonny boy." The bandit remarked licking his lips as he savored the sight of this child quivering fear as he howled in delight. The weapon plummeted downward, and Marzun gasped in shock as the dagger was coming towards him. It came closer and closer but something happened as the point of the blade came to within an inch between his life went flashing before his eyes, his family and friends all in a blur before the blade was just so close yet his life didn't end. He was breathing heavily, with tears in his before he stopped to something that made him gasp in shock.

The young boy blinked owlishly as the bandit choked on blood which seeped from his lips and then the man was abruptly lifted into the air. His gagging went through the quiet clearing clear as day.

Silver like wires were placed around the bandit's neck as it was like a hanging noose but these wires were iron, and sharp like a sharks teeth. They stuck into the skin as lines of red showed up in the moonlight as small streams of blood dripped due to the trapped human's erratic movements. Marzun was stunned to see this happen, and he looked behind to see nothing, or anyone there. As he looked up Marzun was stunned to see a man there, he was wearing black but what made it easy to see was his crimson eyes. Those crimson orbs that spun within their sockets. Most as it left an impression on the young child. He wouldn't forget them for a long time.

The man from what Marzun could see was lazily sitting with a leg on the branch with an arm on his knee watching a little amused. His right leg laid hanging loosely as he moved it back and forth before smirking upon seeing the child look up at him as if he were some sort of entity. "_He thinks I'm some holy angel or something_._ Ironic a killer is an angel_." Naruto guessed lightly in his mind. He smiled briefly before yanking the kunai with the silver ninja wire to make the bandit chock which got his attention causing him to break away.

The trapped bandit choked, and wheezed as he found himself suspended nearly six feet in the air from a large branch, his eyes strained to see the tied silver metallic wire around the thicker branch high above. He saw the black cloak of the man, and viciously snarled out enraged as he tried to break free of the wires, which lead to one confused child.

Marzun was confused as the man with red eyes who seemingly saved him but the bad man was angrier at the sight of him. So why the question was on his mind right now.

Naruto watched with satisfied amusement at the trap that he laid for the bandit to follow, after all when having a noose in the path of victim the murderer always grew confident, or arrogant. In either case it was quite a scene to have the murderer wrapped up in a tree. Now the only thing he had to do was cut this loose end up, and basically never have him reveal that the "attack" was all orchestrated by him, and only smirked at the face of the bandit before sighing annoyed with himself.

It was degrading to use such immaterial but it was proven to be a catalyst in his plans, a rare honor in a sickening warping sense of reality anyways. Naruto again sighed happily before looking to the child next to him, he offered a small smile as his Sharingan analyzed the boy in a curious yet a bit bored sense. He tried to be comforting but with a man caught in a tree with blood leaking down it wasn't a good sight for anyone. Alone for a kid, it was downright horrifying in a sense.

"Are you hurt child?" he asked calmly stepping down next to small boy who watched him curiously although was a bit apprehensive as the last strange nearly killed him. Naruto still smiled warmly, children were often scared of the unknown, and the best way to convince them was a simple token of honesty. It was a good thing that he raided the bandit camp a mile to the west, and found bundles of spare clean clothing from other victims of the bandit gang. Naruto knew grimly that the family would need clothing after being…saved from some gruesome fate that he allowed to happen. It was all for the greater good, and that right there sent rivets of anger into his body. The greater good was a hypothetical piece of crap in his mind, and forever would be.

"No…I'm not mister." The child replied back to him lowly as the little one tried to stand on his feet but the exhaustion, and the adrenaline caused Marzun's body to shut down. Naruto could see the signs before he offered a hand to the boy as Marzun warily grabbed the outstretched aid before he was lifted onto his feet. Before he could ask the man Marzun found himself trusted with a bundle of dark clothing as he looked up questioningly only to meet a grim answer. "It would be wise young Marzun to give those to your family, especially your sister Katina and mother." The boy nodded confused on as to why but his eyes locked onto the sword at the cloaked man's side. Naruto felt the gaze on his weapon before he took a breath lightly getting ready to send the boy back to his camp, and literally a bloody hell.

"Marzun be careful out here next time, and do listen to the lady if she say's something. I might have not been here if you hadn't left your hiding spot." He scolded lightly as his eyes looked down frowning as the young boy squirmed under the gaze. He still held the bundle of clothing, as much to Naruto's heart it was similar to how he chastised his own child, and it was pleasant. He liked the feeling as it brought back good moments in time for now.

Marzun mumbled something under his breath as a grin formed on Naruto's lips, as this was too much. It was bringing back some attachments he knew that could be dangerous for him in the long run so he decided on a simple mind alteration genjutsu to remove his identity, and maybe image from the young child's eyes. Sighing lightly he looked to the child before poking his forehead. Marzun gave a small "Ow" following his actions as the blond smiled sadly before whispering brushing the kid's bangs out of his face. "Perhaps in time Marzun will you find me again. It's unlikely but knows this, that a friend helped you in your time of need, remember to grow stronger. In time maybe you'll seek me out for power but live your life to the fullest, else someone might not help you again." The Akatsuki member's hand waved a small circle before the mental command of the illusion took effect. "_Genjutsu-Art: Maindo henshitsu_."

A vacant look went to the boy's eyes before his illusionist "thoughts" told him to run back to the camp. He did without looking back to the stoic Naruto as it was after the boy left he sighed sadly. It was hard to ignore human contact, he wasn't immune to children. It had been to long for him to place Emiko back into his past but he knew that children were necessary, no, they were the future to help this land's populace. These people had to wake up from their illusion so to speak off and there was something wrong with everything here. It was like all these humans, these people didn't question why they were here. It was like some orchestrated ignorance set loose from the past, and it succeeded into the present. "_What is the truth about this continent, I know there's something but what?" _This was a question that would plague him for months, Naruto was certain on that assumption alright. Glancing up at the sky, he found some solace into believing his path was right but for what?

Sighing he felt his hand rub his temples as this wasn't something to solve for now. He needed his organization running, and operating with other teams to have all the lands in the North, South, West, and likely the East much to his bitter guess. The East was where the original organization was based from what Riful had hinted back several weeks ago. It was always a fill in the blank within a puzzle, and he needed the just right piece for the job. Which required him to search for candidates in the future, namely in the months from now. He had several picked out, and the most recent from Linda. That "Seeker" or Alchemist who seemed to be similar with Orochimaru and Deidara for scientific explosives. What was the man's name, ah it was Issac Acangilo. He smirked before exhaling to know that he saved a child and possibly that Marzum had a future. From what he knew, this was well worth it without a doubt now.

"I hope the boss appreciates this, I do already." The clone that was supposedly Naruto puffed out of existence as the show lingered around the tree where he was. A strong wind blew the remaining smoke into the air leaving no trace of the shadow clone, or its intervention in saving the young child Marzun that night. The moon came out from behind the clouds bathing moonlight onto the space where the blond shinobi saved one life while killing another for an entire family.

**-Juloc's trading Post-**

In the decent size city of merchants, Naruto felt the memories of the clone make themselves known. He sighed as the clone was flawless in its tracking mission as he signed yet another contract to one of the merchants that were selling some sort of stone, apparently it was rare. The blond was making himself known as the exquisite seller of this new "Akatsuki" organization, and there were no missions to complete yet. In the future did the merchants call upon the Red Dawn, which was a bonus of the leader of the said organization, it was helpful.

Sighing from his position Naruto ended his day with awaiting the small family with his partner to arrive here in the morning. He knew he had one step to complete before traveling to the city of "Strugeburg" it was an influential trading center linking the Northern lands to the Western region, and most astonishing the corner of the center region in one place. He needed contacts there and what better way to spend some "quality" time from what he assumed was loosely to spar. He wanted to grow stronger himself, and keep his skills ready so against Miria it would prove interesting. She would probably demand answers from him in some form, after this there was really no turning back. This was what it meant for him to be the shadow among the light, to be the person that no one dared to be. A supposed villain that was a hero? No he was much more than that, he was a shinboi. A rouge shinobi that wanted nothing more than revenge and wished redemption it seemed. Whatever the problems on the road to Strugeburg he would deal with it in some way or another.

He watched the moon as it faded into the clouds, as his eyes shut with a small smile on his face. The moonlight gave him content as he knew that tomorrow the first of many things begun.

"_**End the Cardinal Sin"**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well this certainly took some time to get down, at first it was going to be a quick revelation thing for Miria to accept killing, basically having Naruto here go with her when these bandits attacked. However I thought to myself what's the point in "him" doing the dirty work, well he was doing some work in the clients home (humane feelings right?) and it came to me that this could be similar to how Clare was with Teresa. I mean Katina to me is like a mini Clare but with a little Raki mixed in...strange right?So don't pester me too much on their personalities, they're based off my real siblings in real life. Minus the fact that I despite them as an elder...all older brothers and sisters do.

Well for that I hope you enjoyed the family which both Marzun and Katina were. Now will they be in the future of this organization, the Akatsuki. At this rate maybe so which I know I don't leave out OC's that I randomly create. Hence the whole Alchemist thing that will one way or another be in the Akatsuki or remotely be somewhat of a use to them. I just can't help but add Alchemist into this story, call it a hunch that this time period has something similar to the Middle Ages. So some opinions on that would be very nice to understand, despite the polls I do like a personal touch involved.

Speaking about the voting polls, excellent numbers all around and well I can say their are tie breakers that I'm edging on here. When will they close it will be next chapter so right now please for the love of all things creative...fucking vote man. I'm not being a slave driver here so please vote if you haven't not. Now as a side incentive here, I will say that there are two "Damned" definite's that are in the Akatsuki (Names disclosed unto the polls are done cause I can say that, evil or good don't matter to me.) so when the polls close I will having quite a few comments per character now.

Onto a character, Miria whose past in my mind is pretty straightforward as a Claymore but for her human life? I honestly didn't want to go too much into her human life save for the fact there was any knowledge on her past except for Hilda who I assume was her sister in all but blood. I had to make it extremely middle age like of a woman whose life was to be, pretty much marry a wealthy man give him kids and life goes on. Though I didn't want it so Mary Sue like so I had to twist some things around and leave a few spots in her past blank. Like why and what caused her to be a claymore. Honestly I think it's similar to Tina's past, if you haven't noticed. Her massacre of the bandits is something I hope that I don't keep on using, despite the gory sequences it's repetitive. Basically that'll be less or maybe more pending on what you readers tend to think of it. So I'll be joggling details into her past farther along and the more OC environments which is "Strugeburg".

On that regard prepare for a battle that will have literally, reality so twisted I will have a hard time to plan this out, it'll be that warped for any Genjutsu Naruto proud...or mentally scarred. My plan is the organization to be scared at the sheer display of power Naruto unleashes when this city is caught in the crossfire when the batle begins. How and why it happens is something that you'll have to wait for me to write out. Plus add the fact the whole cursing thing on the reviews gives me one whole big plastered grin like a fox. So by all means ask away and hope that I write this out somewhat in frenzy fever. Well enough of that now.

Forgive the spelling errors and missing words, it seems that Fanficiton is somehow able to screw me over. I can't explain why words just have words that have a letter off or mixed around. I just bare with it before I warn you readers honestly.

Leave a Review.

And read the OC past/jutsu that I happen to drop in once and awhile. I couldn't help but make it in the form of the Konoha shinobi populace's take on the jutsu. More information on the past for your curiosity and my delight.

_**Jutsu Usage:**_

_**Genjutsu Art(s): **__Maindo henshitsu (Mind Degeneration)- Clears the mind that was cast upon. Stores the memories into a corner of the mind where only extreme emotional trauma can overcome the block or perhaps the caster can remove the effect. The jutsu is used through eye contact and can alter the image of caster if the one who is targeted sees. A brief memory wipe is what this technique does and is absolutely through when it's cast. Reports from Konoha I&T departments have found Hunter Ninja's memories wiped during the early years of rouge Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Ibiki Morino once stated, "The trick to the mind is to make it believe it's been wiped, only the man who holds his mind above all can defeat the block of this jutsu." More reports are sketchy at best till more is known about the jutsu, it's been added to the Konohakagure Archives for reference. Capture of the rouge Jinchuuriki for jutsu extraction is added to the list of priorities upon retrieval from beyond the borders. The Yamanaka clan requests the jutsu be only for their clan, due to their specialist fields in interrogation._

_More information on the jutsu will be forwarded into the Archive upon more missions sent through the Konohakagure Council and Hokage, pending status is unknown.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

"_**The Road to Strugeburg"**_

Naruto was sitting quietly at a small table inside of the tavern at the trading post he was in currently. His eyes flickered to the door as he knew Miria would be returning, or arriving for the matter with yet another client he signed onto the Akatsuki. It would've been nice to have contacts constantly on the move to get information about the Yoma, and the illusive Organization. However he didn't have the right amount of contacts yet, and add the fact they haven't even sent in the first updates. He scowled since it was unnerving him immensely as he couldn't get any word about them yet.

"_Relax Naruto, kami your being impatient. It's only started, and it takes time to gather legitimate information_. _Just calm down_." The blonds' mind spoke assuring to himself intently. Somehow he doubted that, and that was causing him to be uneasy. However the smell of Ever-Glade tea filled his senses, which made him calm down quickly. Sighing contently he sipped it, and shivered as the liquid was sweetening much to his delight. It was like a spicy fruit mixed in with the wonders of alcohol, oh how did it easily make his throat burn. His stomach twisted into some sort of rubber band before he gulped down a brief pint of air. This tea would remain on his list to order in every other tavern or so.

Though it was time to get back to reality here.

Naruto started to shake the shivers away he sat back in his chair as talk surrounded him inside the tavern. There were rumors spreading that Pieta was destroyed, and it was causing unease to move among the villages. The rumor of the city in the north destroyed by Yoma, and it was causing Naruto to laugh quietly as it was ironic. While Pieta was the main city of the north with its size it was the people wanting answers that got him to laugh. If he were some random traveler not on this quest since he was trying to find Yoma. It was funny since a stranger would know less yet the villages would know more about the rumors then he did alone. Part of his plan was actually taking place in front of him, and the best part was that he didn't need to intervene. This was the site he needed, the entire continent focusing their attention be it feared or curiosity onto the Yoma population.

All he need was time, and for once it was surplus in demand.

It made him smile before sighing to review the latest amount of contacts he made now. In just several days since he activated his _Shi Furasshu-Suteppu _so he arrived at the trading post in a mere six to seven hours. Despite being slightly exhausted for a bit, he slept inside the tavern's rooms and began to find anyone worth to the Akatsuki now. It was mainly some more clothing Merchants, the occasional fur trader, or hunter but there were catches to their agreements. Since these Merchants had always traveled alone, they would call upon the Red Dawn for shipments that were the merchants own "prized" amounts of the this one man who had one of the wealthiest trades available. Gold, or known to be as_ Aurum_ for the more scientific professionals.

He would guess one merchant would call on them in several months as gold was his main source of trade, and he would be receiving several wagon's worth from a mine in the central lands. The rich amount of resources gave the central land the most prominent population to live without fear. He was going there soon anyways so at the moment everything on that regard was going well. Still it prompted an interesting theory, could he discover a gold mine and then hire workers to mine the resources out? With that back up money in place he could do practically everything with it, bribe cities to let Claymores or his organization in. Possibly storing to pay loyal human contractors on a base for his organization as well, although that was in some far away thought process. There was time to think about that really, a base of operations was needed. It had to something similar to Madara's means of communication...

"_The rings, they could work possibly_." Naruto still had the original ten rings of the Red Dawn since Madara had to sync with the Jyuubi without interruption to be accepted as its Jinchuuriki.

The rings of Akatsuki were not just for some fashion design, it was much more underneath the small pieces of jewelery. It had taken quite a bit of time for him to understand that the rings were ten individual parts of a large complex jutsu that was needed to seal the Biju one by one. How Madara created that was something that even Naruto could get a headache trying to figure out. It wasn't why he made, it was what inside of it that counted to seal massive pieces of Yoki in a single space. From what he understood the inside of the jutsu which is called, "_Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin_." In essence this was the only known method to forcibly draw out the biju from with its host body. The entire process had the basic component that made him, Madara, and his father much to his reluctance to be the most deadly shinobi on the planet. It was the wonders of Fuinjutsu, seals upon seals where everything seemed to be within reach. Every seemed to be within reach yet so far as to what it could done.

To date he had known that sealing arts were relatively one of the oldest branches of ninjutsu, since it had been used during all the Great Shinobi Wars. In the second great war it was a crucial factor for Jinchuuriki to be reliable or better yet loyal to their host nation. While in theory more complex seals could hold down a biju much more effective than the human willingness to corporate there was a fatal flaw. A flaw that made several counties question their own people, could they be above any other human? Yes, it was being human to express emotions. To be angry, kind or passionate since the sad fact of all Jinchuuriki they were human. He was himself human and without the seal he would've cracked long ago. _Fuinjutsu_ could in fact be one of the most complicated subjects to master since there was only a handful of "masters". He snorted though, it was impossible to be the master of every jutsu or seal since people always invented new methods or anything when they trained.

The goal to totally master an art was a myth yet within myths there were truths.

The Sage of Six Paths for one used seals to divide the Jyuubi into nine smaller factions of itself, so in essence sealing was what made everything possible for shinobi. Seals were used in defenses around the villages, arrays miles around could be detected within the walls of a said Hidden Village. Konoha had the barrier where the seals prevented enemies from entering its border however the Invasion of the Oto and Suna Shinobi forces made a startling fear arose in the leaders. Seals had to constantly modified over the years to keep the enemy at bay, hell even Kumoagakure had the most heavily fortified walls of the villages.

At the cost of them constantly having new seal arrays overlapping the other, in theory made them stronger but weaker all the while. How? Naruto smirked, one little default seal could literally trash the overlapping arrays and that was crucial in getting the Eight tailed Jinchuuriki. "_Well it was complex yet so very simple. I amaze even myself sometimes..."_ The blond sighed happily, one of the greatest accomplishments leading to the war was his ability to prove the impossible was nothing then a myth.

So in short, sealing was what drove the majority of villages in many directions. Civilians had used them without even realizing how convenient the shinobi provided for them, seals were used to connect electrical circuits around the village. Hell electricity was mainly Raiton based chakra provided by dozens of shinobi willing to spend their power for the average person. If he had to hazard, then these shinobi were the unsung hero's of all Hidden Villages everywhere. So point was, seals were what made the events in his land happen. Seals were the near most necessity he had to have for his Akatsuki, since for one the rings come back into play once more.

"_I could use them, but how?_" Naruto thought intently among the loud crowd inside the tavern. He mused while idly spinning his spoon inside his tea. His mind went over the information he had on the rings. He had a hunch that was potentially in theory one of the greatest communication systems around. These rings were more than special jewelry, hell they could practically send a signal of chakra to a source anchored to receive an outline of the chakra's source. Basically it was having a shinobi at point A talk to another person at point C.

It sounded good but that wasn't really how it went normally.

However in a standard perceptive Point B was usually the marker or markers used to send chakra signals between the two points. With the rings, in theory he could use Yoki and possibly his own chakra for any human to communicate as the first Red Dawn. So simply with the rings on one person he could send a message from point A, which would be the base to the member who was point C and B at the same time. That was how the members of the Akatsuki, with Madara communicated so quickly across countries.

Still despite the simple details, to make this happen would require at least hundreds of sealing arrays to create the anchor for the rings. He needed something, no somewhere large enough to establish that which wasn't in his plans for some time. To create base of operations so early wouldn't be worth the effort since he needed an information network to send in recent data. He had to get a grip on what to predict his enemies plan, he had to get that up and ready. Then he could think of a location somewhere on the continent for a base, still that would be a problem. Naruto wanted someone who he could likely trust to build the base or bases again which could be a possibility. "_Ok I'm thinking too far ahead again. Kami Naruto remember to take two steps back and one forward_." However that possibility wouldn't be right unless he calmed down to get his objectives done first.

"_Great I feel like I'm on some suicide mission and well technically I was living one everyday."_ The blond shinobi frowned lightly, that was something he had to get his mind off of. He wasn't being hunted by hundreds of people, yet so he had the chance to act well...normally. It was his first piece of peace he had ever had quite some time, every person around him now as so predictable it made him smile. These people could be caught in a genjutsu of his and never know if it was from their god or his twisted pleasure. Then again the blond considered himself a survivalist not a masochist, that was Hidan's job. The genjutsu master chuckled, good times remembering his older associates.

If there was one thing to really be amazed was his ability to confuse demonic energy. This Yoki was more potent then his chakra yet it had that distinct feeling to his biju. It wasn't that they were the same, no one was more natural then the other. Biju's were corporations of chakra giving a twisted will of destruction and pointless battle instincts because of the fact they were part of one being, the Jyuubi. From what history on the beast said, including from his mentors the Jyuubi was being of free will that loved to cause chaos on some cataclysmic scale that nearly wiped out all civilization. Now that was something he didn't want to think about, ancient history as it was. Shaking his head annoyed the blond leaned back into his chair thinking about his current enemy. This Organization.

What did he know for certain? "I need a drink..." The blond was going to get a headache now.

Not the herbal drink he had currently. Some ale, thought Naruto lamented to himself as what was certain for this organization was not very much honestly. He knew that there were forty seven ranks, which meant forty seven active warriors for the continent. Now were there forty seven regions in this land, almost like a province? That was unclear, add the fact the top ten warriors were called 'single' digits. The ones he knew so far weren't totally powerful all around but more like specialized for whatever reason he knew not off. Ophelia, the impulsive woman who would've been a great addition to his candidates but she was dead. "_Least you had some fun Clare_." the mental scoff was at her. Next was just Miria, who was speed and Jean, if he was correct. Moving on to anything worth mentioning now.

Did this Organization have traitors like Miria or maybe Rubel. He stopped stirring his tea, now there was a man who was slippery as a snake. That man reminded him of Kabuto, Orochimaru's right had man and personal master spy. He had that feeling he wasn't totally speaking the truth on where he stood with the organization. So that source was potentially intriguing and now all he had was the generic Claymore soldier and their enemies.

The Abyssal beings and the awakened ones were nice but what about...he stopped!The blond had a semi epiphany about the average yoma, the prey of the Claymores.

"_Wait a minute, could regular Yoma be...civil_?" the train of thought crashed on this subject. Naruto smirked, no he did a full blown grin that made his eyes turn back into the Sharingan. Could he make a dozen, no several groups of Yoma be under his command to form a network and all the while letting them do what they wish. Killing humans to satisfy their hunger under his watchful eye? They seemed to be the type to respect power and fear, for him two bonus things he could do very well in.

Naruto again smiled at the prospect of having two species getting him information. What did anyone know about Yoma movement, humans only found their aftermaths. Corpses for one and did they have to be precise? Yes the information had to be quick to date, and with two of sub-networks he could practically connect the dots. Literally he could connect the dots on Yoma migration, hunting grounds and possible social spots since not many knew how these demonic beings met up to form a group. What was the reason, and how could he exploit it? Oh great, his effort to relax just sent him into a tense frenzy. Sighing lightly to himself, he needed to take Linda's advice to loosen up. Though staying with her was something not to be loosened up. Still if there was one thing he enjoyed now, it was this.

To feel and have a woman in bed, it was nice and it wasn't exaggerated by his former comrades back in Konoha when woman were checking him out so to speak.

The last thing he needed was to be stressed out over Tina's death and his past. Both which seemed to make him wince more often then angry nowadays. It was somewhat strange that he wasn't seething as much when the pain was fresh on him. Maybe he was some how adapting to have that massive heart wrenching experience, it was happening more often to him than anyone. He had been betrayed at birth, forced to house the kyuubi as a curse. It turned into a blessing for him years down the line but in short he was nearly broken beyond repair mentally. His sensei's massacre of the clan, the eyes of the village watching his every movement after it as if trying to make him be the blame and not else was his eyes being ripped out.

Oh kami, it was without a doubt one of the most painful, horrid thing that could happen to any child but to him it was basically loosing his dream of being a great shinobi. Well it was like that until Itachi did the one thing a shinobi did to another.

To protect a comrade out on the field, and the young blond then was the one that needed protecting. Itachi provided him with a way out to become of the most powerful shinobi of all time, the tool of using the Sharingan. "Rest in peace sensei, you will live on in my memory and your brothers." Naruto whispered to himself despite the bitter coldness of seeing his body he couldn't help but think in his brief stint with the Academy before stumbling into the Uchiha. Funny story how that happened because of a small thing no one really noticed.

While most would see it amusing to have a child pout about not being a proper shinobi, saying something to his younger self was like a slap across the face. "_Every time when I asked questions on what a shinboi was the instructors spoke in some half ass excuse bull shit answer or just ignored me_." That was what he experienced, the world against him and he had to find a way to get answers. Again despite being navie himself back then with the pranks and his petulant attitude not a soul questioned him about it or asked to stop. Which lead to indirect sabotage from nearly every person in his life, but hey how should have he known. Once more to his sensei, the only man he considered to be well...almost a father type of figure. Hell it was probably of the few he truly had, apart from the Ramen stand.

A small family indeed.

Naruto leaned forward onto the table with an arm propped under his chin to have a small smile form under his veil. His remaining hand stirred his tea out of reflexive practice and hobby. Breathing in through his nose he went back into memory lane for a moment feeling the warmth of the sun on his head. In his mind he was back in a clearing throwing kunai with the ANBU teen watching from a tree idly flipping a kunai. Chuckling lightly he looked over across the tavern, since it was no good to stay in the past now. Inhaling lightly the blond watched the crowd do its routine during this time.

The chatter around his table was without a doubt a mix of happiness, safety, and caution mainly due to him. Naruto witnessed several men around at the stools look at him as if spotting a predator among their forest. It was flattery to the blond anyways as he finished the remaining liquid in his cup, his green eyes drifted to the window curios as to anything passing by. So far nothing, well it wasn't anything too shocking. It had been a while for him to remain sitting in one place. Almost reminded him of drop off points and it was boring him. Hell, the feeling was just grinding on his nerves.

Naruto snorted, what could he do when this trip was over. The idea spot to just try to figure out what the best course of action? No he had done that a little too often. So what could he do to pass the time or somehow prepare in the future for a fight. Not that it wasn't bad of an idea it was just that, it was difficult. After all he was in some foreign land now.

If only he were alone then his training would start to…"Wait." he murmured, there was something missing. Being honest to himself the blond almost smiled again, he was slacking off in trainning with his strengths. He had to be ready to fight at a moments notice. All he had been doing was just acting from the shadows, and it would be a good time to start getting his muscles pumped. Rolling his shoulder, a positive crack made him shudder contently. The genjutsu master sat back in his seat relaxing under the sound and heat inside the tavern.

Some where near by a few people laughed about a joke. The blond hardly glanced at them.

"_Oh yeah, I've not been sharpening my skills as often and I think some sparring is in order. Maybe against Miria? After all I need to be top of my game and she is determined to find out what I am. _" That was one thing he needed to do daily, train, and keep practicing his elemental jutsu combos. Not to mention he needed Genjutsu and Taijutsu's styles all to be in use.

It was a known fact if one shinobi mastered a technique it was said they could use it on a whim.

That fact was false as a shinobi trained his or herself to mentally command the jutsu, and if the individual did not use the technique often the body does not respond to the mental call efficiently. In other words keep practicing for the best results down the road simply. What was the point in simply copying a technique that the body couldn't use properly? The Sharingan was certainly having a draw back, after all he had copied several jutsu from enemy shinobi but filly mastering them took time. It was better to get a good grip on a stolen element then to try to use it fully in battle. One of the many other things Itachi taught to him, never ever become reliant on one single strength.

_"A shinobi must always have flexibility Naruto. You never rely too much on an ability that is natural to you. Always keep an enemy guessing your strategy, always be wary against all opponents_." Well that lesson certainly helped a lot in his time when the man fled the village. It seemed like he would never truly forgot what that stoic teen said to him as an academy student, and well it lead to what he was. Not that he could have done better anyways.

Shrugging lightly he rolled his shoulder's before noticing something occurring at the opposite end of the tavern. The blond glanced over slightly intrigued at what was happening.

A barmaid with reddish brown hair and had a fair decent body to make some men locally drool. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that fact, several drunks were indeed literally drooling. Pretty pathetic n fact some men were feeling her up now per say and she was slapping their hands away. However what set him off was that there was a child sitting at the bar, near the far end where she watched the bar-maid snap back some insults. The little one asked a question to the bar-maid as she made her way back around the bar, though a sad smile was the answer.

Ah, now it made sense. The elder sibling supporting the younger one and with the elder one who was pretty came under fire from the drunkards. Sighing lightly he was debating whether if things got out of hand and should he help? Could they be anything to gain here yet the little girl drew his attention. The young child was a carbon copy of her elder sister, with the brown hair and those innocent emerald eyes. "I hate to say it but kids are a soft spot for me." the blond shinobi admitted reluctantly to no one besides himself.

The amount of Ale they drank was confirmed by the stacks of cups and glasses around them. He sighed worst comes to worst he was leaving when Miria showed up.

"C..c'm..on girl, we'…ll be nice to ya. R…right boys." The leader laughed drunkenly as the girl snapped back at them as her hand went across the man's face. Laughter echoed as the drunken man stood up violently, stumbling before yanking the girl towards the caused the little girl to start shrieking at the man, which the whole tavern turned their heads to the scene. Many didn't dare help the barmaid though their looks were sympathetic it made the lone shinobi scowl. If there was one other thing he despised was cowards, if one of these people could say something to stop it then he would be somewhat grateful to see others helping each other. But alas that's the world for one to see, a dog eat dog feeling.

The barmaid yelped as her pan of empty cups and plates crashed onto the floor. From what the blond narrowed his eyes on was her hand which had got a cut from the shattered glass on the floor.

"_Ok. I may be a killer, but something like this is just this may lift my boredom and maybe it will pass some time_." It was true that Naruto wasn't the most honorable person out there and he knew this halfheartedly. Well what was left of his heart and soul for the matter but who was asking? If he could somehow repair it then he would but the blond would settle for some time to pass up on now. It was small things he could use his time for and preventing rapist was a common occurrence for him.

He despised rapists and from the bandits it was clear he nearly killed them all when he_ talked _to the leader. It was worth the time to stop this, and perhaps have fun in some warped way.

"Fuck off you bastard." The barmaid retorted hotly as she cupped her palm to stop the bleeding, and men laughed before the leader of the four merely used his foot to push into the maid's ribs. The result was the girl clenching her teeth before glaring annoyed at the men who made little motions with their hands and it made the barmaid pale. Her face went from uncertainty to fear as the little girl from the bar went down to her before pleading with the man to stop this. The child's pleas made the tavern's patrons wince before a few people tried to get up before the drunkard said something to his thugs.

Whatever the man said it worked to make the three thugs's cracked their knuckles warding off the other patrons who watched a bit fearful.

The little child was laughed at by the drunk leader before he violently flung her towards the middle of the room, and her head hit one of the tables.

The barmaid swore at the drunkards quite colorfully from Naruto's perspective as the entire crowd nearly up-roared to see the small child slowly getting up near the table she hit. The few who were near her helped to her feat as the child started to cry, either from her pain or her sisters. Whatever the reason was it made him scowl angrily before he slowly got up from his seat, the spoon he was using still slightly spinning in the direction he was going.

The patrons who saw the quiet traveler make his towards the little child's position made fear grow among them for the safety of the young girl.

XxXxX

The small girl sniffed as her head started to throb painfully as she slowly sat up from her place near one of the tables. Her sister was in trouble and she tried to plead with the men to stop to leave her sister alone. She cried knowing she was weak to do a thing about it and it made her head hurt even more. She tried to touch her head but instead she felt a trickle of something warm drip down her cheek. The little girl panicked as her hand came back with blood on it, so her heart rate started to pick up.

Her hands were shaking since she was scared now because she was bleeding. "Calm down, kid." A smooth voice from above her that made the girl jump while snapping her head to the owner. The child stopped to blink in awe to see a red cloud on the man's knee. It looked very pretty despite the tall man kneeling down now to see her wound, she was shocked to have someone she didn't know help her so openly. All she could do is have the man, who gently tilted her head to see the small cut on beneath her hair.

"Its just a small cut. It won't kill you young one but to be safe lets clear that up." the man said hovering his hand over her head before a searing warmth spread around her body. Naruto was using a very basic medical nin-jutsu that he picked up on over the years back in the village. It was a technique that he needed a hell of a lot of chakra control to even use. It was the most simple step into becoming a medical ninja despite that the role for the said position needed lots of precise charka control.

To the child's view she just felt his chakra healing her cut and for Naruto his hand was hidden enough inside his sleeve to cover the green glow from using the technique. So all in all he knew it was a small person winning situation for him. So having none of the villagers see it was also good since he didn't need some rumor of him being a warlock or something get out. Pretty strange if that did happen by chance though. So he healed her for a moment before standing up.

He patted the little child's head lightly before eye smiling down at her, "Don't worry about your sister. She'll be fine so go wait nearby." The child was a bit surprised to have herself gently pushed towards his empty table before he moved calmly towards the bar-maids position. Right now she was being pressed against by the man who was the leader. Oh he knew who this was, from his time in the village he was able to gather that this was a case of a spoiled brat. A brat who was going to get an ass kicking in his own mind literally.

The leader he knew was Jack Hilton. Gods forbid, some young hot shot farmer teenager that held the greatest yield of crops every year. He was the heir to the Hilton's Farm across the valley, and they provided most of the food to the trading post. Which gave him the thought he owned the entire village, and it was becoming violent to let him to act like this. The woman was gritting her teeth when the men pressed himself over her. She waited for the blows to rain down.

The fists never came down when she pushed the Hilton off of her, making him stumble into a table. It jerked violently as the man yelled out cursing her and told his men to beat her down. He said something drunkenly about beating a whore down and the woman felt fear course through her. At least her sister was okay and out of harms way. So she breathed deeply trying to stop her blood from her cut spilling out faster while bracing for the beating.

It never happened. The three thugs of Jack Hilton all clutched their throats before slumping over onto the ground. The bar-maid blinked confused as someone stood next to her, which made her glance up. A man in a black cloak with red clouds stood over her watching the incoherent teenager across from her. She simply couldn't believe what was happening, someone was defending her from the villager power? It was just, strange for some stranger to do this.

Naruto just watched as Jack moved to face him, he was stumbling slightly before facing him directly. Better yet directly as the alcohol within his system would allow him, and he stunk like a horse. It made the blond irritated when the man even started to speak to him, accusing him of some crap that he didn't need to waste his time on.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to my boys?" the drunken male heir slurred out as Naruto merely frowned sighing lightly before replying. This was going to be an annoyance, and he hated pointless questions on occasion. "Your boys are asleep, obviously."The man snarled out loud before spitting at his feet, it made the shinobi annoyed even more now.

The comment made some in the bar snicker as the amounts of alcohol really made logic pointless now. Naruto smirked as Jack snarled out loud, "How!" spit flew from between the teeth. Naruto noticed this in some disgusted fashion. It nearly landed on his coat which made him scowl annoyed. Now this was going to get a whole lot more interesting to not kill this man, but how? Trying to not draw attention he had an idea.

The blond just came up with something to seemingly make this little annoyance turn into a fabulous way to be creative. He smirked at the idea itself.

Though why not torture the guy with some psychological amusement. He was waiting for Miria yes, and he needed definitely this to pass the time. So why not mess around?

He mused shrugging a bit before staring into the drunk's eyes, his sharingan was active swirling as multiple genjutsu's wrapped around them. The man was trapped before even releasing he was in for a hell to see, and he mentally spoke the illusion "_Genjustsu Art: Genso heiya_"

For Jack Hilton the world turned into a swirling mist of black, and white as he felt his heart drop dramatically as he coughed at the lack of air.

To the other patrons the two men merely stood against one another, and for some it was close to a brawl but they waited for the event that wouldn't happen visibly.

The Blond Sharingan Master merely smirked before the fun began inside the plain of the mind.

**_-Inside the illusion Realm-_**

_Jack watched as he stood on some weird white ground, as the grass was some sort of blackened coloration. His heart raced as crows cawed around him, he looked up to see cross's appearing around him as the sky turned into white, and felt his breathe come in short intervals, hell his chest was chilling inside out.  
_

_"What in the god's is this?" The man's own voice just echoed as it brought a cold chill into his bones, this was place was unnatural. Hell he could imagine that this was hell itself as the birds cawed out again. His frosty breathe made him panic even more. His blood went around his body quickly as an amused voice arose around him.  
_

"_This place has no name, nor does it offer mercy Jack Hilton." The voice of the man from the bar made the drunken look behind him fearfully as the blond was above him on some sort of hill that sprung up. Ravens flew behind him, as two crimson orbs with their depths swirling watched with a flat stare. Although his smirk was proof that the blond was enjoying this mans fear.  
_

_Jack noticed that the bird's themselves had the same eyes as the man in front of him, and he hyperventilated as something gripped him from behind._

_A girl was smiling at him, her head tipped to the side as if drunk herself. Her smile and eyes brought back the fact within his intoxicated mindset.  
_

_It was that whore the barmaid he realized as he in his alcoholic rage struck at the supposed "woman" who was masked by the grayish man felt something snap when the girl started to smile again, as if enjoying his frustration and fear in where he was. It just made him feel an unholy burning desire to snap the girl's neck in half. The man dropped to the ground intent on killing her, with his hands crushing her wind wipe. Hissing with spit from his teeth the man squeezed with all his might but it wasn't meant to be._

_The Genjutsu master was slightly disappointed in the man's actions. It seemed anyone was always trying to cast the blame or the rage at another. "I'm afraid that will not work since this place has no boundaries for one to kill. Know this thought Jack Hilton, do not ever lay your hands on this woman or her sister again. I promise you if it does happen, this place will be your tomb..." Naruto trailed off smirking before snapping his fingers causally as if  
_

_An insane like laughter came from the maid's lips as Jack watched as the head of girl spilt to reveal some sort of reddish foxes face Blood spilt from the skin, as the body slowly rotted away leaving a blackened fox head. _

_However there was something wrong with the fox itself, its eyes were slit red like a demons! Those teeth latched onto his throat as it was like fire spreading into his body. It was as if someone was injecting a flame into his body, it burned so bad that his throat caved in on itself.  
_

_Jack gagged as the breath, never mind the teeth smelt like they were a thousand corpses lying out for weeks in an open field. _

_His stomach nearly made him vomit all of his food from tonight, and the voice of the blond man came from beside him. The hyperventilating man watched as Naruto appeared before him. "How does it feel to be helpless Jack? Ever wonder something you annoy could be above you on the food chain?" What happened next transcended the villager's fears beyond anything as a giant purplish Yoma roared as it welded upward from the ground?It appeared directly behind the blond demon before him, ever more did it start to howl in extreme delight. _

_The crows cawed around them, with the fox making the man gag again as blood leaked down his chin.  
_

_Naruto was still smiling as his eyes narrowed down._

"_A…a Yoma!" the villager whispered as tears streamed down his face, and Naruto merely waved his hand as the Yoma roared as a sickening cracking filled the void around them. _

_"Yes a Yoma, quite interesting to see it so happy for a human?" the blond thought musing mocking the semi-sane man who cried on the ground. "Don't you agree?" the question sent shivers down the captive man's spine as one would pour chilling water over one's head.  
_

_The ravens swarmed around them as the skeleton of the Yoma in front of them snapped inside out. _

_The flesh ripped itself apart as another demon was sprouting from inside its shoulder bone with two miniature limbs pull itself upward from the host. _

_It was completely gruesome as blood, and organs flew into the air spraying Jack but not a drop hit Naruto himself. The man whimpered as the beast of a demon stumbled forward growling all the while._

"_I wonder if he'll have any bones in his teeth. Care to have a small wager now?" Naruto asked glancing at the demon in the illusion as Jack screamed, and attempted to run the other way. He was met with a brick wall that held blood stains of others that were once here in the past. Other people who had their minds destroyed due to him, and they were all too comical to appear again. _

_The Akatsuki member merely turned around to see the man slumping down against the wall as it dripped blood onto his face._

"_No…__**no**__ what in the hell are you! What the fuck are you!" he screamed at Naruto who merely tilted his head before pointing at him, the lone ring that symbolized the word "scarlet" the red ring was round in the middle, and had a sliver grip on it."If you wish to stop this pain, then just look into this ring. Let your future be decided on your actions, take responsibility for your life or else..." the blond genjutsu master stated ominously, with the Yoma monster in the background slowly trudging its way to them. The poor villager did so but was captivated.  
_

_Jack watched the center of the ring as the lines of ink seemingly moved like a serpent, they moved around inside as if trapped. _

_He looked up to the blond before uttering fours words, "Are you a god?" The shinobi answered only this to the man before letting the ring tilt over to the side.  
_

_Naruto merely looked down as the front of the ring faced the man's face. "What am I? I'm me and you are nothing." With that said the ink kanji lines reared up, and impaled themselves onto the man's eye sockets._

_Screaming was that could be heard as the demons of ink, Yoma, and this fucking hell rained down upon the blinded Jack Hilton as his screams were endless. To the male Akatsuki member, he was enjoying the show as the illusion swirled into a circular vortex ending the realm with a satisfied caster that passed the time on the outside enough for him to sense someone approaching._

**_-End illusion Realm-_**

Naruto finally stopped the illusion as he waited for the man to come back to reality. To the blond this was something he enjoyed now really, "_I wonder if he'll be sane enough to say something?_" the thought came to mind as he watched with amusement that the drunk's eyes had that annoying light in them.

For the drunk he was in a daze, as he shivered uncontrollably. What in the hell was that as tears threatened to go down the man's cheek much to Naruto's amusement. His eyes looked with the curious patrons now that he was back inside the bar, it had to be some trick! Yes, it was Jack finally came to as he looked to where the black cloaked man was.

Jack jabbed a finger into the blond, "No! Stay away from me!" he yelled out swaying trying to get away. The man quickly stumbled against a chair trying to keep on his two feet before tripping. When this happened Naruto merely used his index and middle fingers aiming at the forehead of the drunken male.

He smirked saying a single word. "Why?"

He flicked the man across to the wall where his head came into contact with the stone, and he was knocked out.

It was a simple joy for the crowd as they clapped, cheering on standing up to the four, and taking them out easily.

Despite helping the girl, the blond felt something stir within him again at the praises. It reminded him of that lost dream again, still he complied to these villagers. Naruto nodded his head to the applauding patrons before he offered a hand to the downed barmaid. "I apologize for the damage done miss." He spoke regretfully as the young woman blushed as she was lifted up to see green eyes watching her amused. "Your sister is near my table, if you wanted to know." he motioned back over his shoulder before sticking his hands into his pockets moving away.

The little child came from behind running hugging her elder sister affectionately. The girl didn't lift her head as Naruto walked away smiling sadly all the while. Kids were probably his softest spot yet despite the childhood he had was destroyed. Ironic now that he realized it, a child with no childhood friends loves children all the while. Man he was fucked up in the head, well a cause he could live with. It never bothered him too much to admit that regardless of his upbringing.

However he came back to reality to see many people smile at him.

Some of the crowd raised their mugs to the man in appreciation when he walked back to his table. The little child was gently ushered off her sister before the barmaid was attended to from the other employees. They took her to the back, as Naruto sat at the table folding his arms while looking to the door.

Despite that the little girl looked at him before moving out of the tavern into the outside, to find something to give to her sisters savior.

Naruto could sense that Miria had arrived, and from what he imagined things would be different hopefully. Her experience with that family, all made because he had to do it.

His mouth was in a thin line as guilt entered his conscious but it was for the greater good. The man paused at those two little words. It made him wince from his own anger at the mere idea. "_What!"_ His mind replayed that phrase, that fucking greater good scenario Oh did he hate absolutely despise those words with a passion.

The greater good that was the saying which was used for the excuse of exterminating the Uchiha Clan, his daughter, and countless other operations both done by the Third, along with Danzou. Both men much to his rising anger did more harm than good to the world without realizing it, Sarutobi just made the public image while his rival was in the shadows. One was light and the other dark but they could have found alternatives before doing those plans of theirs.

He sighed, how much he hated that sick bastard Danzou nearly as much as the leaf village itself. He had to thank his surrogate brother Sasuke for killing the man, he had the pleasure of annihilating root's head. While he himself killed off dozens of leaf shinobi specifically on occasion, good times before the plan of the Akatsuki took hold.

Now that was the fun part of his trip with them.

He frowned since arriving here, there was still a mystery exactly in the world was he? Was he on the same continent as the elemental nations? Those questions just begged him to drive up the wall in some insanity fit. Sighing lightly he tried to remember the last moments before waking up in a forest.

He barely remembered the fight that started with him and Sasuke against his old sensei's with the elite of ANBU members. It was much later that something happened, but when exactly was it?Everything after that was blurred images. All he saw was black and white behind his eyes as he tried to remember. It left him with little answers and more questions to be asked later.

Shaking his head his mind would get those memories back eventually, you couldn't rush a mind to gain back what was lost. It came back, usually at some stressing point in time from what he imagined about the brain.

The shinobi started to crack his shoulder before he went back to his table waiting for his partner to arrive here in the tavern. Now that was something he could grimly imagine what she felt. Speaking of Miria, he needed to go over what he knew about her.

Frankly he knew nothing next to Miria.

That or her past which was ironic since she knew more than anything about him then him to her. Then again partnerships do have some trust built within their laces, as much as the analogy made him smile it would be hard to gain her trust. Not even his own willingness to part with secrecy was difficult but something would give it away, at some point. It was similar to how Kisame, and Itachi founded their partnership with little to no trust between them. It was only through battle did they seemingly work together in the best method's of all the pairings in the Akatsuki.

Only Pein, and Konan seemed to have the greatest of pairs, take in account they were together since they were kids. Then again that was a subject he didn't want to get into, whatever happened over twenty years ago was something to be remained buried.

Naruto just stirred the last remaining part of his tea before leaning back in his seat, as the chatter in the tavern centered on him.

Some patrons eyed him despite his kind helping hand to the barmaid were nervous as he merely just stood there for a second to make the drunkard become confused. They suspected something, well the more elder patrons did as the young appraised him which was fortunate now. If he could appeal to younger generations to help them, then the world would start to see the value of Akatsuki. At least this was all theoretical now, as it could take time down the road. "_Y__eah time for m__e to convince the youngest people to support__ my cause, oh just great_."

Quietly finishing his drink he looked up to see the tavern door open, and with three people coming in. There was a man who looked he had seen the demons themselves, along with a similar dressed attire to the man in the tavern now, and with a child in the cloaked person's arms. Naruto felt his heart clench, damn he hated guilt when it came to children which forever solidify his soft spot for children.

Sighing he watched as the three came into the tavern, searching for any open tables in the near filled tavern. The cloaked one, now he knew as Miria looked over into his direction with the sleeping child. Naruto inclined his head to the four or so empty seats at his table, and his partner murmured something to the other adults, to which they followed her to his table.

The male Akatsuki member just watched this with a bitter feeling, and their pain of the child which was technically on his hands once again. He held his stomach in check before starting the report of the mission.

"I take it your trip was eventful getting here?" He said lowly trying to keep the conversation low to a minimal, since his question was answered from Miria. He noted her voice was slightly colder although a bit honest with him in all actuality. "More so then it had to be. How did your route get you here so fast before us."The woman wasn't so tolerable now, she was pretty shaken up despite the frost dipping in her tone.

Naruto could see the cold glare under the hat as he sighed leaning back, "I ran what else?" the woman wasn't happy with that answer. So he let it slide before telling his intentions in this town.

"So I gathered some new contacts, while searching on some rumors for potential candidates. A few prospects right now, I'm afraid." It was a half truth, yes he was gathering contacts but monitoring her with his shadows clones. He knew now the time for hitting the major cities were next up in line, and after that getting new member for his organization.

It was easier said than done though in any case.

Not to mention it was time to reveal some rather secret aspects about himself, and that was going to be difficult for her to to tell her he was some shinobi, a superhuman in this lands own words or some strange new being. Personally it was like being in a cage in front of a crowd.

He was human but not from around this continent though which was going to be major pain to explain, since he barely remembered what lead up to this. The only good side to this was removing some suspicion and having free reign to train instead of being so secretive. "I have our next city, it's Strugeburg we'll be leaving soon." Naruto informed her as she merely nodded, too quiet because of what she had done to humans, or was just in shock still.

He sighed lightly before looking to the weary merchants, "Was there any trouble coming here? You don't have to hold back as a contact you do have the right to give an opinion."He attempted to smile slightly but it was hard for him to do it.

If they saw his small sincere smile the couple barely acknowledged it much to the blonds' chest tightening. Miria looked at the two adults who had haunted expressions but smiled at her giving her the permission to tell what happened. She had full trust with them much to her brief shock before talking back to her associate for them, they needed the time to heal from the experience days ago.

"Nothing happened. Just a few eye opening_ decisions_." Her answer was a lie but Naruto knew this, he knew what happened since he planned that little fight out. If she found out, well he was going to die or at least be waiting for someone to knife him in the back. Naruto sighed silently before making the effort to notch this as a success.

Nonetheless of what he thought it was time to go. He nodded before speaking back to the family. "Well this concludes our assignment from you. Please keep in mind we expect payment when a raven land's in your camp, and stay safe as merchants to wherever you go now. Please take care." He offered them his hand as the father merely shook it, though his arm was bruised lightly as the Akatsuki member ignored it.

It wasn't his place to reveal anything, and the mother of the family looked to her child, the girl as it was on Miria's shoulder sleeping. The Claymore smiled sadly before wordlessly handing her back, as the mother merely nodded smiling at her. It was strange to see this, well from other people to see the Claymore acting motherly in a sense.

It gave a small smile on Naruto's face before he finished the last part of his tea as the family moved out from the tavern no doubt going to find some rest in an Inn or something. When they left he turned to face Miria who seemed much to his gaze tired, and exhausted. It must take a lot out of certain claymore to even consider killing humans, he had to imagine that not even Clare, or the others would dare kill innocent people.

It was something he braced for constantly, when innocents were deliberately involved he steeled his heart before commencing whatever plan it was. Did he have to kill innocents, no but they might be caught in the crossfire often in this land. Sighing lightly he placed his cup down before asking Miria lowly, "What really happened on the way here, honestly." The woman looked up before breathing a bit looking away. His veil was apart, where his green eye met her silver orbs. She averted her gaze for one moment.

It seemed she didn't want to talk about it but her resolve won out and she slowly explained what happened.

"Along the way a group of human bandits attacked the family...they were raping the mother, and were about to the same to the child. I-I killed them." She exhaled heavily casting her gaze downward looking at her hands. She seemed to be in a daze which made sense to the other blond across from her. Her mind just hollowly asked about regular people around them.

"What makes a human do that, why…to her,she is just a child." She mainly whispered this to herself, here she was a half breed fighting to protect humanity but at the cost of them destroying themselves? It didn't make sense though Naruto across from her merely chuckled humorlessly, it was like he had asked the same question before getting an answer. She got the feeling she would have to hear this so she waited for him to talk.

Naruto offered his respect to the woman, leaning across the table before trying to touch her hand. The woman barely twitched as his hand met hers, the blond shinobi carefully speaking to her trying to offer her the light in what she had done.

"Miria you did what you had do to protect that family, to get the job done. I can't vouch for other people but to be honest humanity in general has always been mixed. I'm_ human _and so are _you_. We know the temptation to do the most evil of things." Not to mention he still did after arriving here, being the hero in a sense never appealed to him but being a shadow was something akin to a vigilante. He wasn't some honor bond person, he had killed innocents all humans, and now he could add half humans to being manipulated by him. He sighed lowly, as from the atrocities he had committed to human kind in general was something very shady at best.

So it was debatable for him to be explaining human kind to her, odds she knew a lot more than him about this land. "Probably we have thought about it too but here! Right now in these cloaks we are in an organization to save the people here from the creators of the Claymores. Honestly I've seen what people do to things they fear, they kill it. That's hence the whole suspicious thing with you or any other Claymore." It was strange trying to explain this, as most times he was used to it but now it was like explaining his life story but warping it. He sighed deeply as the most disgusting part of human kind in general was its lowest point, being a criminal for now.

Nartuo himself was a criminal though not of choice. It was because it was the extremes of prejudice and anger that drove him off the edge. It wasn't his fault on his path if one were to see what had happened to him, but sadly the finger could be cast upon the one subject all wanted to avoid. It was politics which was the most brutal warfare in a sense.

It was probably the worst because it dictated who gained what, and how someone lived by. It wasn't like he was the master of that, no he was just using common sense whenever going into the arena. He could name certain elements of politics within Konoha back then that either wanted him dead, punished, becoming a living weapon, and having some CRA act implemented on him to remain in the village.

Those were the most insane of times if he could admit reluctantly, and life just a hell of a lot difficult after wards. Sighing he looked up at Miria since he was being honest about this. Comfort was not his forte to use with someone at all, it was like he caused suffering wherever he went basically.

"To be honest here I'm not very great at offering comfort to people Miria, I just move on learning to prepare when something like this happens. The only thing I can say about why is that humans, some will do the worst of things to sate their greed, or lust or whatever they wish to call it. I know sometimes I wonder if I should just throw myself into something as pathetic but I don't." Naruto tipped his hat so that she could see his eyes, and what he did made the woman blink shocked.

He eye smiled at her, a small smile on his lips as he just continued on. A part of Emiko stilled lived on in within apparently, the will to keep pushing forward. If there was one thing he needed to learn again was to ease on from the past, and push forward which he was doing now. It was time to fight on in the future, and it would be a blast.

"You want to know why I can? It's because I'm better than that." The man stated simply smiling fully, "Which is why I plan to take down the organization for my only friend, and getting rid of the disgust in this land." This was probably his most hypocritical saying he ever thought off, he did most of the pathetic of things back in his land. Killing people, destroying civilization as it was, and betraying everyone he knew of. So in a way was he trying to change himself? The question made the blond shinobi frown before seeing his partner was a bit too silent.

He looked up for a moment when her hand clenched on his, as if she wanted to believe in his words. It was painful to let her squeeze his limb but at the moment he dealt with it.

The Claymore took this in before closing her eyes as the screams from those bandits made her shut them out. If what he was saying is true then she did the world a favor. Everything had evil or the worst of things within them, Yoma were all in the last category that would kill of humanity. It didn't mean that people didn't kill people, just not as often.

She sighed it didn't help much but seeing the so called cold, emotionless man in front of her giving her comfort made her smile. In fact she laughed lightly much to the man's curious gaze as she looked up at his eyes that would be a story to know another time. Who, and where did he come from.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. So why are we heading to Strugeburg?" Miria smiled for a moment before letting his hand go.

It made Naruto sighed leaning back in his seat thinking as he sat still. "The reason is that we have more than enough contacts in the North, I do intend to reach out over the continent you know though our goal is the east no doubt. However most of the population is in the center lands so we're spreading the word about Akatsuki now. From after that we'll have to train for some months before searching for candidates." The Claymore was somewhat confused as he smirked at her from his hat. She could see it clearly, and was waiting him to explain the so called training type of deal.

"So what happened here? Anything at all?" the woman offered curiously while leaning back in her own seat as well. The man across from her shrugged briefly, "Nothing too eventful. I was just being a good...Samaritan to the village." The Claymore raised an eyebrow at the quick answer. She was a bit skeptical because he answered instantly while her eyes drited around the tavern. All the said villagers were starting at him in either awe or respect for something he did.

Before she could question him a little hint literally popped up from the side of her partner. She watched as a little girl with a small white flower timidly approached their table. The girl was shyly trying to clear her throat to get her "friend's" attention. Miria sat back smiling at the sight of the blond man tilting his head at the girl, speaking warmly to the little one.

"May I help you little one?" Naruto offered kindly, much to the little girls red face. She softly spoke, "It's for my sister who you helped. Thank you mister." the child walked foward as Naruto looked at the offered flower. It was some sort of white wild flower, with purple edges leading up to its yellow center. Then the child shyly again stood up to Naruto before lifting his veil on the left side of his face, pecking him on the cheek before running off.

The entire tavern felt some sort of cuteness at the situation, especially from the few women cooing at the little one's affection for her sisters helper. Shame the elder sibling was in the back healing her cut now.

Miria hummed thoughtfully while raising both her eyebrows in amusement, her smile was palpable as her partner pulled down the veil. She caught him blushing from the boldness of the child and it made her smirk deviously. "Nothing eventful huh? Why do I sense you are lying here?" The blond let out a small snort to cover his embarrassed situation as the Claymore nearly laughed out loud from the little lie he tired to pull. Ah whatever he did it was well worth it for her to witness him flustered.

"It's not too important but I did stop a fight from breaking out in the bar. I wanted some peace, so that's all." The man said looking at her directly, her mischievous smirk made him wary of her intentions. She covered her mouth before giggling slightly, it was just a good time to get her spirit up. For something like this man, seemingly so cold and serious he actually does care about children. Such a nice little find to tease him yet it made her feel like she was slowly becoming human again.

She laughed as Naruto frowned before relenting with a small smile himself. Gently placing the flower within the upper fold of his clothes, it stood out on the black clothing. He then asked a mock serious question to ease off the tension that was nearly non-existent now. "So do you think it suites me?" the Claymore snorted before smiling while shaking her head. The question was a bit out of place coming from a person like him. It was just too funny and bizzare as they shared a small moment together.

A few minutes later Miria calmed down before sighing to regain her composure. Gods above did she need something to laugh at to ease her tense body. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked waiting for her partners response. The man shrugged momentarily before listing a few things off with his fingers. His answers were short to the point this time around which made Miria agree with the reasoning behind it much more easily.

"You and I have to get stronger no doubt. Which we have plenty of time. There's no rush but I do plan at some point to enter the battles myself. As of now I need to prepare myself, to remain alert, and to be ready." Naruto explained as he stood up before pushing his chair in, his eagerness to train again made him smile just like the times when he was younger before he turned completely serious. He needed to loosen up slightly when training on his elements, like water or fire. Wind he knew enough of, and created some strong offensive attacks from that. His control he had no doubt over but water, and fire were next on his list now.

"It's time to leave now, when we travel I'll consider explaining more things about myself. Perhaps I can trust you…maybe." Naruto abruptly trailed off moving to the door as Miria looked a bit confused about his last words. Trusting her, could he? She smirked, it seemed that Tina made an impression on him he couldn't hide. It seemed today was enough to soften him up for her to understand more about him. It was tempting no doubt.

This was something else she intended to figure out, this man in front of her. The seemingly ever so shadow like figure he stood out to be, trying to move along without detection from anyone. Her goal was to figure out, why? What was up with him, who was he, and why was he truly helping them? Tina, that was part of the reason for sure, but with his daughter that was something she needed a solid clue to go on. What was his past, it was all so many questions with the answers only from him. So would he trust her, and she in turn trust him? It was a chance gamble that could be a bit dangerous in more ways than one to go on.

She got up silently before getting her sword adjusted on her back since the tavern didn't seem to mind. Strange not to see human's eying her sword, it was like she wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed since the entire tavern wasn't shocked, or cautious to see a massive sword on her back. It was a dead giveaway, as the handle was visible since her hat wasn't on yet.

Walking to the door, she saw him leave it open before speaking a bit in a jokester like tone. "Ladies first." He nodded to the door smirking as the Claymore shook her head, he was trying too hard. Walking through the opened door she had the impression too trip him but she held it, he was being polite after all. Moving into the brisk morning she took a breath, heading south into a warmer climate would be nice for a change. Naruto stepped behind moving down the road as the raven Rei moved from the skies like a ghost himself landing on his right shoulder.

The road was quiet as the sun was peaking over the horizon, the blond shinobi nearly yawned it was definitely going to be a long walk till they stopped to make camp. If there was a place anywhere to train it would be the forest, maybe something could be used for his training. Using the trees as spring boards leaping while shadow clones launch kunai, or fire jutsu's at him? A bit flashy but with the opponents he could possibly face could do something similar in that regard with their swords, the dead Claymore Flora had that sonic wave type of attack, Jean had the twisting blade strike, and Clare the seeming Quick Sword of hers.

"_I really need to start, tonight would be good_." He thought calculating if he should let his partner Miria witness his skills. The skill of a shinobi of the elemental nations, and being a rouge ninja it made it all so much easier. Sarcasm was a bitch. Naruto knew that sighing annoyed, it would be a hassle to explain for her to satisfied. Well it would be better to explain to one person, where the said person held the lead of a group that would kill him if he were hypothetically a Yoma.

Just perfect.

On his way he stopped at the local general store were Miria gave him a curious glance as to why they were stopped here. Naruto looked back, "I need a new water canteen my last one was destroyed in Pieta." His answer reminded her that he was human, and needed something to drink as she sighed nodding. It was something trivial yet critical to the body of a human, they did need to keep hydrated on occasion.

Naruto walked into the shop with a bored look, he wasn't in the mood to waste time so he just went to the nearest canteen which was circular, and with a tan strap he placed over his shoulder. Approaching the clerk who was an elderly man with white man growing on his head, he lifted his hat. "I already paid for this, have a good day sir." He remarked hypnotically as the elderly man merely made some humming sound as if entranced by something. If one saw this they would see the old clerk nod his head as he waved good bye to the Akatsuki member.

"Have a good morning then traveler." The blond smirked to himself as his Sharingan activated, simple tricks of the mind were what made the world spun after all. It was easy to trick the mind into something that you wished, saved time, and sometimes preventing blood from being spilt over matters such as his.

Back in the village he was tempted to use his illusions to make any other shinobi to insane, but with the constant ANBU guards he did this outside more often to get his anger under control. Unlike Sasuke at first who he ignored was pampered by the village only wanted to be alone but the majority ignored that request. He only wished to complete his ambition, killing his sensei while at the time Naruto was the only person he respected since the Third wasn't much on his mind. It was only after when he left did he hate, the so called grandfather figure of his as well.

Returning to the woman, he spoke somewhat tired. "It's going to be a trip." Miria shrugged much to his chagrin, she didn't want to admit as a Claymore such trips were average since she traveled far greater distances in less time. The Claymore did say something that caused him to almost, almost laugh at loud. "Do I need to carry you there?" Naruto grinned to mostly at the joke, it seemed he this was going to good. He was beginning to like Miria, she was short to come back with a remark, while retaining her own amusement. This road to Strugeburg was going to interesting, that was for certain.

_**-Night Fall-**_

Miria sat around the small fire that was in the camp under a base of a large tree. The branches were hanging over her, as the gloomy orange light barely gave any the chance to see what was around them. However to her eyes which had Yoma blood flowing within her she could see as though it were clear as day. Night vision apparently was of the few "benefits" of having the demon flesh inserted into a human's body. The Claymore sighed as she sat against the tree itself, this was just perfect.

She had been here ever since her partner, since he wanted to stop here for the night. His reasoning was a bit rushed but it made sense to her, his words caused her to grow a bit suspicious. She had asked him why, and he responded as if telling her the most obvious thing in the world. "_We have plenty of time Miria, where's the rush? I enjoy spending the time out in the wilderness, and I need to fill my water canteen_." His light tone of amusement sent her on edge.

Was he trying to be funny, or was trying to interact with her? It was confusing in all honesty now. The tavern was for comfort but now, was it changing? Could they be changing on an emotional level?

Her partner was a strange man, even by from she had seen as his personality was hard to determine. Was he serious, or lax? It was a blend of both on his personal level, he was cold but somewhat supportive when he chose to be. It was a gamble of choice's she was trying to figure this man out, not even her contact within the Organization Rubel was like this. She had a feeling his motive was something to stopping the organization at best while having some sort of in cryptic mode to inform her. The last time she found out was when he told her of the continent was in all actuality a giant island in which there was a main land. A main land where another war was taking place, this happened right before she went to Pieta.

Breathing deeply through her nose she finally looked to where her Akatsuki cloak was on the branch, hanging their idly with a small breeze making it go, back and forth as though tempting her. That was another concept, this Red Dawn apparently was going to change this continent Isle, but how was the question. To answer that she would see at least see with more specific details anyhow.

Miria finally got a bit restless standing up grabbing her sword to go find her partner who was supposedly hunting for a meal, but that had been three hours ago when the dusk was around in the sky. She doubted the man could take that long unless he was up to something, but it was what that was unnerving her, until she could get something about of him then for all she knew her life could be in danger. She doubted that if she were to die then all of this so far, the War, her best friend, Clare, and the group would all be for naught. Biting her lip she began to walk in the general direction, intent on getting answers, or perhaps something from the blond man.

Wandering around the pitch black forest she heard the fire crack off in the distance as too find any sign of the man she was traveling with. Owl's hooted occasionally but it didn't bother slightly as her eyes drifted over the shadows tree's nearly cast from the moon. Sighing to herself where in the hell was this man at, he couldn't have fled she would've definitely known that. So what was he up to? Miria knew a headache when it came around since things like this rarely happened to her.

Why did she see this man, Kenji, such a difficult individual to read? She could tell at a glance what villagers thought based on their faces, they were like an open book at times much to her smirk. She was proud to be able to deduce what others thought, and what their intentions were. Yoma were somewhat predictable since she countered Isley's Battle tactics with her own, it was just his strongest Awakened Soldier that threw her off.

That was a situation where her life was truly on the line, and it was thanks to two people especially. Clare the youngest of them did the impossible, held off from awakening due to Jean a friend, while Slaying the Lion of a monster with this human Kenji Saito at her side.

She managed to hear from her comrades in the group during a morning to find out the details. Namely him moving so fast Helen barely could glimpse anything but air with a flash of yellow in the mix. He was some sort of yellow flash speeding human for sure from what her answer was when she awoke before he did at one point. That Black sword of his also being wielded so fluently like one of theirs in a instant barely being seen.

From what this was all leading to was him being an Awakened being in disguise but even that didn't make sense.

Miria calucated that the man she knew wasn't a Yoma. In her own mind and...heart she knew. He didn't kill to survive and feed since he was in Rabona with Clare, also in Torino so what in the hell was he! She scowled, "Damn it. Why is this so difficult to understand?" her own voice made her wince, this was something entirely different but what? It wasn't like he was from around here, since she had been in all parts of the continent, West, East, North, and South.

Could there be somewhere in the South was the most likely of things since he had tanned skin supposedly with green eyes, so was he from there No that was off as well, there would be some trace of that clothing he wore. Rumors of something strange happening could be possible but not likely at all.

She needed answers else growing stronger would be a secondary option which she needed to start on soon. So why not go find him to spar? It would at least pass some time while trying to gain some answers.

Miria's eyes shot up, as something splashed to the east. It seems that the man wanted to get water, and it partly made sense in why he was taking so long. Moving towards the noise she couldn't help but wonder what gave him those scars on his eyes, Claymore in general didn't have scars unless the original place where Yoma flesh is implanted in their positions of the implanted flesh all remained in the same general location.

Hers was on her abdomen, a good foot or two worth of faintly lined skin. The sight was gruesome at beast since it was slightly darker then her usual pale look. It was a reminder since it was that they were not full humans no longer. Still bring the past up in her recruit days were long gone, it had been a while since she last thought of that locked up room on a mountain.

Her eyes narrowed, in those days she had only a cell in some distant damp dark hall or a rare solitude for the disobedient to live in a dark room alone with just a sword. Perhaps they let Claymores who disobeyed a simple order to kill themselves from being alone, already a monster who was truly alone. She sighed tiredly those were the most grueling of times in her mind, she hated it sometimes. Moving along she came across a small clearing.

It wasn't like the one she had used back with the Merchant family, this was only a mere ten yards long that led down to a beach or something.

Beyond that there was a massive lake, a lake which was a clear blue surprisingly. Interested she moved down the clearing, which lead to a small dirt path to the lake's edge, maybe he was around here somewhere.

Glancing at tree she found the other Akatsuki cloak, the red clouds were there handing from a branch as it was moving slightly due to the small breeze in the air. Looking down his veiled hat was on top of some light purplish armor with a single black red lined scroll of some sorts. Curious she knelt down picking the parchment up.

"It's heavy. How is that possible?" The parchment was off it felt like there was a weight a small one at that within its contexts. Miria was getting somewhat suspicious now, what can make a paper weigh that much without tampering with it or whatever this was. Sighing here was the equipment now where was the owner of the belongings.

A splash caught her attention as she looked over to see in the center of the lake was a figure.

A figure that was _standing_ on the surface of the water, and it made the woman stop in her tracks.

"What the hell!" Miria hissed out in shock as this was impossible. There was no way expect for a boat yet a fully grown man to be standing on the surface of the lake! Her eyes narrowed for a moment.

The Claymore looked above before jumping for a higher view which made it even easier to see the bare chest blond with his sword drawn. He seemed to be standing with two hands on the hilt standing firm as if waiting for something, or someone. Was it possible that he knew she was coming, no her Yoki signature was well hidden since she was practicing to make it hidden all together. So this was an answer she was searching for partly, not a Yoma or Awakened Being but not entirely human either. He wasn't normal which was obvious as she leaned against the tree's trunk ready to watch whatever was going to happen.

She watched as the blond opened his eyes which were red from what her sight could see clearly, and he took a breath before using a single hand making some sort of signs, it wasn't like anything she had seen before. What happened next made her conscious ready to demand, and threaten him for an answer when he was done.

On the lake Naruto breathed in and out calmly as he gathered the chakra to his arms, and legs. The warm sensations made him visibly relax as he focused only on his the enemies that were about to make themselves known. He breathed out as the water around him literally shake he needed to first get the amount of Suiton Manipulation in focus.

While in Futon it was required for a user's chakra to cut a leaf, the user needed mental focus to will his or her chakra into a sharp point. It was simple for him since his natural element was wind, but Water was not as strong but still with him due to his mother Kushina as a whirlpool ninja. Well she was from that country technically so Water was primary, and with his _father_ as Wind from fire Country.

Thinking about the man nearly made his Chakra explode outwards as his concentration was vital, his body outlined with a pale blue before dying out slowly. "_Alright expand your chakra, let it move itself into the water don't force it let it drench itself_. _Itachi-sensei did say he focused his chakra to burn, to become hotter than anything possible. Water has the basic theory behind it." _Naruto took a breath as his chakra spread from the bottom of his sandals into the water as it was momentarily sending ripples into it.

The event was an effect probably from a chakra user using a mass amount of energy where the environment in his mind was used to Demonic energies. It made sense that a human's energy was out of place in this forest, so he raised a single hand before making a serious amounts of signs with them.

The blond had his eyes shut as his sharingan copied a famous technique exclusively known to Zabuza Momochi, the former Swordsman of the Mist one of the seven from what he could ask one of his own Sensei's associates Kisame Hoshigaki the man was likely the sixth seat in the seven positions. So the man in Kisame's mind was merely a rookie since he was the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist back then in the past. There was more to their past but Naruto felt it wasn't important to go into that story now, there was plenty of time later to reminisce of that.

Sighing he created the one handed signs of tiger as he spoke the jutsu mentally, "_Suiton: Mizu Bunshin_ _no Jutsu". _It was best to use the techniques of the element he was still training under since it gave the user that much more experience to use the said element in use, namely this would be water. He knew the pro's and con's of these clones not nearly as efficient as Shadow Clones, or Kage Bunshin No Jutsu but it had it was a great way to train in water. These clones held a tenth of his power but if he focused a group of ten water clones, and two long ranged Kage Bunshin then it work on his reflexes. The bonus was that since his speed he needed a physical workout established which he would do that in the future.

However Naruto knew that now was to get him warmed up. If this failed he still had the remaining personally assisted seals created by three people he allowed. Those were seals he couldn't use if he allowed it since they were memories of his dead, father figure. The man loved Konoha much to the sting his own heart had, the love of a younger sibling that was betrayed by the village itself which united himself with the blond. It was a bitter sweet twist of fate for him personally but it made sense in the long run. Still he chose three people to assist him in this project of sorts.

There was Itachi an adept at seals despite his ANBU career, Madara obviously a master in his own right since he had created that statue to hold all nine of the biju. He was an accomplished master of the art similar to the Fourth Hokage, and the Toad Sage. Madara was the one who technically was alive for nearly a century, and spent decades in the sealing arts.

So man was extremely intrigued by the prospect of this mimic, it was similar to an existing creation were a clone would have the power of a shinobi at the time who touched it. It was proven with the Kazekage Kidnapping, that downside was the clone being overpowered with another level the shinobi used. Still he took it further with another person.

The other person was Kisame much to his own smirk at the memory since the shark man was an excellent teacher in his own right, he pushed him over the limits countless times in a supposed spar or two. So he had asked him to help on the seal for its "purpose." The purpose was its own name, "_Shiru nin-mimikku". _The seals wereto _mimic_ a shinobi or any human with their full power at the ready since they implanted a piece of themselves using chakra signatures to make the seals almost a living copy of the original.

The down side was that any knowledge of feelings of the originals was used by the seal mimics to answer any questions or have a few words spoken to the one in training. It was a bold aspect to create that took months of his time while doing his _Shi Furasshu-Suteppu_. The amount of seal arrays, set with anchors, and blood seals were just ridicules trying to search for an answer. It really was near impossible but he managed to get over seventy seals within the mimic sealing tag, it was difficult beyond something's.

Still his devotion to the sealing arts was unstoppable if he were to compare it while learning. The rate he learned to anyone else would be impossible since he wanted to kill his daughter's killers and it made him a monster in creating weapons like this. Also add the fact seals ran in his family's blood, though Naruto ignored that part before realizing something. Every generation created weapons, it was that the younger shinobi could make anything possible. Look from the first Hokage to the Fourth every successor always created a more dangerous weapon, and it was easy to imagine something surpassing the fourth eventually.

Moving on from those memories he watched as he lifted his head to see that at first seven Mizu Bunshin's.

Their forms slowly bubbled to the surface as the water stretched upwards, as the water limbs of the arms formed. The water was clear as Naruto watched calmly as the forms lifted themselves from a crouching position to a combat ready stance. An outfit of ANBU member but still had his face was created in the seven. Their eyes held the sharingan which had the real thing. While they couldn't use the advanced of Sharingan techniques the clones could still track his movement, and with their tenths of his own chakra they would be using forms on him. Which was what made him smile slightly, he had to fight with limited chakra using Jutsu was strict with him.

Naruto made a little condition with himself to as his hand went to his side with a lone kunai in his hand. His arms didn't have that dispensing mechanism he usually had, all he had was a thin layer of white tape that wrapped around his wrist up to his forearm. The rest of his upper body was bare since the water that had spiked around hit him in the chest, he suppressed the urge to shiver as he looked to the seven who got into a variety of stances crouched with their black blades pointing at him. Naruto got into his own stance as his kunai was in a reversed grip, his fingerless gloves thumb wrapped in the hole of the blade. All while his left hand held his nodachi thumb at the point of where blade met sheath.

A soft wind blew across the landscape, its cooling touch barely made any of the Bunshin or the original shiver.

Slowly the seven watched the lone single man before four rushed. One was rushing from his left, the second on the right, the third in front, and the last from the back. The blond recognized this from his time against an enemy squad.

It was a square boxing method to have all sides covered, a basic tactic as Naruto jumped into the air as the four followed swinging their blades. The clones slashed at their creator who kicked one off of him in its chest causing the unfortunate copy to have its chest cavity cracked. It dispelled with an explosions of water. "One down, and six to go." Naruto whispered quietly to himself as he landed on the water. Two clones viciously attempted to team up on their creator who side stepped between the strikes lashing out with his own blade, the clones disintegrated back into the water.

Landing with a knee crouched on the water's surface the blond looked up at the remaining three who watched with unflinching gazes, and he smirked. It was perfect before he rushed at them head on as he flung the kunai up in the air. The three Mizu Bunshin's rushed him as a blur became a streak of golden black. Naruto grunted as two clones locked up with his own nodachi, he shoved them back as the kunai came whistling down he caught it while sweeping lowly enough to stand one clone in the kidney.

It went down, which left two to go.

Panting he back flipped over a sword aimed at his back before the kunai landed on the neck of the enemy, killing the clone. Which left the last one who stood apart from the rest, and it was calm. It made the blond smile as it made hand signs, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." A mass of water seemingly rumbled from behind the clone as a massive water dragon appeared, the eyes of the elemental creature glowed yellow as it roared out to kill its target. The blond merely shut his own eyes before using the first of his limited jutsu usage for this training. Suiton vs Katon, he needed to learn the inexperienced elements instead of already Futon which he mastered.

"_Katon: Gokakuyu no jutsu_." Immediately his own hand signs were creating the fire within, as his throat turned into a volcano of sorts. The heat was immense as he unleashed a massive flaming ball of orange and red of flame as it crashed into the Water Dragon. In a matter of seconds the lake turned into a mist as a giant explosion of fire meeting water took place. It was like a giant sizzling sound but with a sound wave exploding on contact.

The lake's surface trembled before the water settled out, and Naruto remained calm as a kunai came whirling at him. He dodged it before it melted into the water. "_Hidden Mist Technique, this brings back memories with Zabuza, and Kakashi_."

Remaining still he brought his sword up to his face, and went silent. His chakra went to his ears as the small steps of water leaking made him focus, he waited.

The clone came closer and prepared to dive at him. The original smirked, he spun around and vertically cutting a portion of the mist. It cleared up in an instant as the clone gapped with its mask cut off clean through the middle.

His own face was etched as it died, and Naruto merely pulled the black blade back.

He sheathed as the mist lifted around him, it was a quick warm up but it made his blood flowing. Sighing he looked to the sky for a few moments. He turned on his heel walking back as his foot splashed the water for a moment.

**(You Are Here)**

It was a good start to a work out, though he wanted to learn more upon his Kenjutsu, he needed an opponent who was skilled with a sword. Miria, was the one alright for that fulfillment and it was perfect though how to explain what happened to him that got him here in the first place was the thing on his mind. The truth sometimes made things worse or better pending on what the case was. Sighing lightly it was an annoyance to get out of the way.

Still his chest hurt every time when he got near her, it made him very uncomfortable, and his body was reacting to her presence.

Taking a breath he walked onto the shore line where his equipment was, and noticed something odd about them. Narrowing his eyes the scroll that kept all his items, basically everything he had was moved. It wasn't in the same position as before. Something was off here and he had an idea.

"_I think Miria is_…" the blonds' train of thought was violently stopped as something landed beside him as a hand clamped on his throat slamming him against the tree. He coughed out loud from the hit as he glanced up to see the silver eyes of Miria, who held her Claymore more against his jugular. It was quiet as the Claymore was willingly ready to threaten him to get answers, and it was answers she needed to be discussed now!

The Claymore had watched the entire spectacle from her position in her tree, the amount of what she saw literally blew her away. Whatever this man was, he had much to answer for. All this, water walking, doing things that no being in existence should create was doing the impossible. Scroll parchments that weighed over several pounds, elemental creations, all this was leading to something she had never witnessed before. Who or what the fuck was this man, Kenji Saito, hell she doubted that was real name now!

Her teeth were mashed as the man took a moment to breathe on the lack, as if that whole thing barely made him sweat. Her knuckles cracked as various images of the deaths at Pieta, the slaughters, and everything when she met him. Why didn't he interfere before, hell she knew with this man they had a chance to fight back against the creations that the organization would send against them. He was doing something she hadn't thought of, creating this Red Dawn to fight back, but how was the question. Who was joining him on this, the human contacts but she doubted they would fight.

Now so many questions arose in her mind, with the hand pinned against the tree her body nearly pressing onto him. Her face was contorted into a mask of anger, disbelief, and hope that shown within her silvery orbs to the one pinned.

They met eye to eye before she spoke out the simple question that had to be figured out, and it was eating away at her now. All this time to figure what this enigma of man was, and what the hell was he up to.

"What in the _hell_ are you?" she snarled out lowly as her blade was pressed against his throat, the blond glanced down smiling at the blade before tilting his head. She was in no mood to see what he was up to right now. "Answer me! Now! Are you _human_, an _Awakened Being_ who developed abilities no one has seen, or _what!"_ to hear the desperation in her voice sent the blond on a mild guilt trip but he breathed out lowly, calming down as his hand was firmly on a handle of a kunai ready to stab her back but he relaxed to answer.

"Since you asked rather politely. I'm human what else?" his humor made the woman snarl as her pupils dilated into golden slits that made the blond raise his eyebrows as if not intimidated. Her foot stepped in under his legs as she pressed harder onto him against the tree. If one were to see this, the position was curious without the giant blade ready to kill the blond against the base of the tree. Not that many people where even around here.

"You're _**human?**_ I hardly believe that, you're not like anything I've ever seen before. You're something else…" her youki surge went up as the blond felt the steel inch closer at his throat so his own eyes went into the Sharingan third stage, the tomoes spun ever so slowly as the ability to suppress a demon's energy at eye contact made the woman gasp at loud.

This was enough, and he would explain until her sword was away from his neck. He was the one going to be in control of this, not her she didn't realize the danger she was in being so close like this threatening him. "Miria, I'm telling you once to calm down, now…" he said lowly as the Claymore felt her demonic power loosen under this man's unspeakable control it was like he was suppressing it by his will alone! She struggled to remain upright as she wasn't going to stay down without a fight at all.

She snarled fighting back the mysterious influence which seemed to make her unnaturally tired now.

"I'm human. I can prove it by cutting myself so many times from you demanding, I bleed red. I'm just a human who isn't defenseless." Naruto said lightly he wasn't trying to hurt her at all, though he did tap her stomach area, with the edge of a kunai that made her pale. Yes he was armed, and was ready to defend himself so he gave her a silent choice back away so that he would explain or fight to the point where she would be annihilated. "Make the smart choice, please." He added the last part as his crimson eyes softened visibly as the woman struggled with herself, before sighing. She gave him a glare before stepping away with her sword still armed.

Breathing lightly Naruto cracked his neck before looking her almost a bit embarrassed he was caught though inwardly he knew it was best for her to know this sooner than later. "Well where do I begin? So what do you want to know Miria?" he asked sighing before leaned against the tree with his nodachi on his hip. The blond shinobi had the feeling this was going to be similar to an ANBU interrogation hearing in some room. He felt that feeling as the Claymore held her sword up, as if unsure what to do with him. It was somewhat heartwarming even for him, to know that she was taking a huge risk with himself armed.

Miria took a moment to compose herself before she breathed out to figure what questions to ask. She knew he would answer some of her questions, though not all and to make them all count she needed to think straight. Why was here, who he was, and what was he. Those were the basic three for now till he explained fluently or in honesty which was slim at best. Her silver eyes opened watching the man who folded his arms, patiently awaiting her interrogation or conversation which in either subject was debatable now. Her first question was simply this, "What exactly are you?"

Naruto leaned back closing his eyes before speaking as he came out with the basic information when a civilian asked about his shinobi status. "I'm a Shinobi." The Claymore tilted her head at the unknown term, he sighed. "I'm a ninja basically I'm just a warrior who fights from the shadows." Miria was having some sort of time processing this, and had to wonder where in the hell was this shinobi warrior from? He certainly wasn't from these lands, hell this "continent" in question was just a giant island out in some ocean somewhere.

Backtracking for a moment she then sat down across from him, under the gloom of a tree as the blond waited again for her to ask.

"Where are you from, I know that this isn't your homeland at all." She said flatly as the man smiled, as if amused at her annoyed tone. She wasn't going to be fooled when demanding answers so he explained once more the basic's from what he learned in the Academy, and from his sensei from a long time ago. "I'm from someplace far from here I suppose. Have you ever heard of the Elemental Nations, or the Five Great Shinobi Nations?" Naruto chuckled well naturally at her raised eyebrow, no apparently she hadn't so he was right initially that he wasn't in anywhere he knew at part of his own questions where answered, he wasn't near the elemental nations at all.

Sighing after a minute he went to explain which nation he was from since it was just basics after all and he wasn't going into too much depth of his past, yet.

"I'm specifically from Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Greatest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, well at least it was." He shrugged at the part, from what he knew now that Kumogakure was in the lead spot though deciding a nation's strength was too complicating to understand right now. From what had happened that Konoha lost its Jinchuuriki, the Uchiha Clan, and the Namikaze Clan all in one go. Maybe the second strongest now realistically.

So a significant amount of power was gone from that village, possibly the other villages would notice that the praised Uchiha, and Namikaze would be gone from public eye for weeks before realizing what had happened. Still moving on he looked back up at Miria who was trying to understand a few things so far, and from his grin it wasn't making her comfortable either way.

Miria was sitting back now, as this shinobi in front of her lay calm once more waiting for her to ask again. She had trouble saying the word itself but she managed to ask this slightly curious in what this shadow warriors did. "So what does a shinobi specialize in, what do you do that's makes a shinobi as you say?" at this the blond in front of her smiled, it wasn't an evil smile but it made her stomach have a cold feeling.

This was a smile that was pushing her luck on what to gain from his, he wasn't angry no he was simply put amused at her question now.

Naruto laughed out finally, this was too much. Here he was thinking she would be asking incredibly difficult questions that make him on guard but this was too much. What did a shinobi do? They did everything and anything required that a client wanted them to do unless the mission hurt the village economically or prestige wise now. He laughed out loud for a moment as the sound was somewhat unnerving the Claymore before him. It was like all of his emotions were finally coming out now, and it was good to be somewhat normal without a mask. He needed to vent his emotions on something, and talking was one thing now to till the end.

Miria snarled a little lowly to grab his attention, and getting back to the point here though his laughter was genuine. "Sorry but when you asked that it was a little much. A shinobi is in theory the perfect specialist, we'll do pretty much anything from caring for some person's garden to high price assassination missions give or take. Usually the targets are anything, and we do them with little question since it gives the village center an income to keep an upkeep on equipment, and pay the shinobi in question who did the mission. I could inter connect all the inner workings but we would be here till the next morning for all I know." Naruto chose to stop, and shifted as he arched his back cracking it slightly.

Sighing trying to get comfortable was somewhat of a nuisance though he managed leaning back into the tree. It was silent for a few minutes as he looked back at the woman who was musing to herself on what she had learned so far. To his eyes it was nothing too important, yet.

Miria was taking this well, there was a hell of lot more questions for the man to answer but something was off now. Was his name truly his real name in itself? A shadow, yes he was a shadow, and it chose to be unexplainable to be an unknown. So what was the point in all this secrecy, he wasn't from any of these lands so was he from the mainland where another war was taking place. Her information from the Organization was vital to figuring out what the whole key was here, and could it be that this blond Shinobi in front of her be that key to victory? She doubted that now, and she pressed onward to figure out these shadow warriors.

"You've killed then, humans." She said with her face lowered as Naruto smiled grimly, oh he had done so. "Yes I have, and done more than that." Her eyes widened for a moment to see him smiling slyly as if daring her to ask, but she didn't want to fall for it. Something was wrong, and she needed something truly personal his name for one, along an insight to more of his past. It was eating her away at this prospect so she took a breather to relax her anxiety.

"Do you have a name then? I know the one you already use is an alias of some kind if I understand what you shinobi are. Secrecy and deception are obviously a part of it." Her answer made him smile darkly, the blond was enjoying her piece together this on her own pace as she realized he was letting her figure out that the inner workings of his fundamentals. Killing others, doing whatever it took on a mission, and pretty much sticking to the shadows of whatever casted on in a sense. He was sneaking around when fights occurred, and she had a sudden suspicion that this blond was following them on that awaken being hunt with Clare the first time around.

Her mouth felt dry now, and her stomach seemingly flipped this was sickening yet so exhilarating it made her nauseas.

"Well you pieced that together quite quick enough, yes Shinobi are masters of deception, and secrecy. More so than others I can assure you. Now for my name…well you have to earn that trust Miria." He smiled playfully with his eyes closed as the Claymore had the urge to slam his head into the ground, was he playing her for a fool! He knew her identity but not his, was it something to be hidden, did it matter to others what he went by? All these questions made the woman in question uneasy as the man in front of her this so person called "Kenji Saito" whose was but an alias.

She needed to know to understand the question, why. Why was he like this and why was he truly helping them? Her answers beforehand were a part of the reason and now she needed the full circle.

Naruto could see the anger behind her eyes as he opened his own ever so slightly to look at the lake. It was a beautiful night honestly if he admitted outright to it but he needed something to make it worth the effort for her to get his trust. He needed hers, and she needed his that was what he had to work on in the current time. He had enough contacts to wait till they reached the major city, and it was a perfect time to hone in on both of their styles of swords.

"Relax, Miria did I ever say you won't get my trust now?" his words made the woman glance at him curiously in what he was offering as he smirked standing on his two feet. The woman was anxious yet wary as to how he wanted her trust.

He spoke lightly about his little _"challenge"_ per say.

"How about a spar session between us with our weapons, after all you need to get stronger right?" his amusement almost to honest gods around made her blush so she got up before he added the last part that had the woman stopped in her tracks. "A session on the surface of the lake, before you complain I have a little solution to the problem. Give it ten seconds." Naruto was smirking like a fox when he was around his daughter, there was truly no danger to him out here and with his two shadow clones that had "mysteriously" vanished well they were clever enough to prepare for this scenario.

The man knew she was out there and planned this out from the start. So now his patience was playing right out for him, a good time indeed.

Miria retorted, "It's impossible for me to stand on water, though what do you have in mind?" At her question a swishing sound of something falling from the air made her look at into the center of the lake to see chunks of logs slashing down. Where did they come from she hardly didn't want to imagine but there were dozens of floating pieces of lumber everywhere around for a seventy yard circle. It was perfectly laid out, and ready to be used.

She understood the concept, a platform spar.

Getting up on his feet the Shadow Clones dispersed from the forest as he took a breath in through his nose. It was time to see if his skills had dulled, and if they have well he needed to train right away just in case if anything happened that was beyond his control he could fight it out. Though some part of the blond knew if something was far beyond him, then the Kyuubi which was a friend in all but blood which was ironic since the biju was a corporate mass of Youki itself now.

Still without the fox he would likely die from an extensive amount of wounds though what considered being extensive was the key now. Without his head well he was dead, and the heart most likely which lead to blood loss now. Then again this wasn't some life or death battle, it was a spar nothing more.

Shaking his head lightly he moved to the edge of the water where the logs laid roughly seventy yards out.

The nearest log was in the middle of the ring of lumber so he turned to where the Claymore who was removing her cloak as well. Which it made it slightly difficult to concentrate since portions of her exposed body made his mouth go dry yet again. His body was reacting to her, and he needed to calm down so why not through fighting. It was helped make the mind focus onto defeating your opponent forgetting temporality the entire struggles one had. That was drilled into him when he was younger as well, Itachi knew what to exploit in a shinobi who was on the rise in terms of power.

"Well c'mon unless you're hesitating because you're scared now." Naruto teased her briefly since the woman in question was narrowing her eyes at him. Yup she was going to try to kill him or maybe break him in half during the fight which made it all better in his eyes. The more into the fight, the less he needed to worry about anything for now.

The Claymore crouched as her knees launched herself into the fair flipping on a log that stood vertically with a splash as he smiled at the spectacle. He walked out calmly relaxing under the moonlight that spiraled across the small lake now, and he watched the woman who stood calmly over the surface of the water, like a sentinel watching him.

"That was graceful, and I mean that honestly." He said to her smiling as he took his place on the opposite end of the log sparring platform that floated on the water. The Claymore watched with a stoic gaze wondering why he complimented her on her jump but know they were going to fight.

She took out her sword facing it at the direction where the shinobi got into a stance on the log which was roughly four feet long, and two feet wide. Miria took a moment to understand her surroundings, it was going to be a contest of stamina, and precision. Something she was good at that though she needed to pass that now.

"First blood wins the spar, though I'm not aiming to kill so consider that you don't do the same on your part." Naruto warned her that his intent was practice, not fatality which this wasn't something to scoff at either. In other words he would use his full ability to open up the lock on her mind, he wanted her to push to kill him while following the rule but someone in his mind he knew with what he had in store for her she would try to kill. That was the whole point in this now, to unleash that onto the humans who truly were evil. It was the organization, criminals, rapists, corrupt politicians, and everything that screamed humanities' injustice. It was going to be his way from now on, and if she failed then what was the point in her to keep moving forward then?

He grinned nonetheless it would be a great time to unloose his basic academy teachings he learned, if what Miria was planning to do now.

Naruto got into a stance where he space out his legs, and had his sword hand over the sheath ready to slash out. He smiled since his sharingan had copied Wind Cutter Flora's technique back in Pieta, since he had spare time to adjust to its movements. He could something now with his blessing that was still a curse now. Miria had her own ready now as they waited to see who would make the first move now. They waited in silence for a minute, as the wind blew around them in a gentle breeze.

A fish jumped several meters away before Naruto was off with a log splashing as he jumped around side to the side using the logs charging forward. Miria was a bit surprised to see him start the fight off but nonetheless met the blond in the center of the logs where something was up. He stopped only a good meter away though when he gripped the sheath of his sword, a blur appeared.

A shockwave exploded around him as the underneath was compressed as if something pushed it down, her eyes widened as her sword struck the black blur, and sparks were generated with the screeching of metal on metal. The sixth ranked warrior leaped to the side as a the blade hit the surface of the water with a monstrous after effect of something cutting deep into it. She was shocked, that was Flora's signature move, and for this man to have used it was saying something was out of the ordinary.

Hell it should have been impossible, but he lured her right out of the gate to test that move out, and she barely saw the movements.

It had the same fundamental motion but instead of a vertical swing his was horizontal into an upward sweep.

He didn't stop as Naruto dashed towards her as the log he was in went underwater as the warrior blocked his strike. Metal met metal again as their movements blurred into swifting shadows as the occasional yellow spark demonstrated how hard they fought. The blows went from left to right, to back and forth as speed met speed in a duel of precision.

Miria followed the other blonds' movements clearly as she determined what to use against him. Weaving away under a slash to her ribs, her claymore came up underneath skimming the water as it came up between his legs.

A sickening sound of flesh being cut made the woman widen her eyes as the man was now in two pieces. His eyes looked on in shock as blood splattered onto the water. What in the hell did she…did just kill him!

She killed another human!

The claymore's eyes widened as the horror hit her, no she didn't he was perfectly matching her blow to blow but why.

Her mind was whirling a thousand miles a second trying to comprehend in what she just did. Blood, red blood was the signature of a human and which the blond was. Her stomach was ready to unload its contents or what was left of it from her meal sometime ago. Why did she feel…so good about it though? Her anger got the better of her, when the man was seemingly matching her sword to sword as if playing with her. Was she that slow, or was it that these shinobi were masters of doing the impossible?

She didn't know, and hell her mind nearly shut down from the information that her only source was killed, dead from her hand alone!

Miria was in a state of shock she until she felt something tap lean against her back. "Why do you have a shocked face Miria? You didn't kill anything now." The voice of the blond said chuckling behind her as the Claymore looked back as there was the topless shinobi alive, and unharmed. Her mind was seemingly blank as her expression was confused, and most of all relieved which Naruto noticed much to his disappointment. He had to break her out of that routine, getting to kill a human was what had to be done, and he would get it done eventually. Still it would nice to have it sooner than later in this case for now.

She did kill those bandits but however she still felt the urge to protect them, but with this man he was alive.

Why was killing some damn difficult when it came to humans, those bandits were going to do the worst of what anything could do. Yet why was she feeling good about killing this person of all! It didn't make sense to feel this for a human, worry, relief, anger, and hell the urge to get him. Gnashing her teeth together her lips spilt from the pressure before it healed instantly as her mind started to calm down. All the while the blond shinobi was watching this all too amused, and interested in how she was breaking out of her shell on the matter.

"How…" she said that one word before he laughed out loud.

"Shinobi Art: Ninjutsu. That what you just saw was substitution, one of the fundamental ninjutsu a ninja must learn." Naruto also left out the fact that an Academy Student had to learn it to pass to become a gennin, although the said student wasn't able to become a gennin till an instructor passed them. She didn't need to know that yet, and it was comical to see her reaction as disbelief ran amuck. Sighing happily this was starting to turn out to be a good idea, schooling her in a fight with the basics of shinobi arts.

Even the simple things he had to have she had to be wary of him as he was now.

Miria watched him as he tilted his head back at her, as if wanting to take his time in this fight. "There are three main subjects for shinobi, ninjutsu obviously from what you saw now. Next there is…" another voice in front of her made the woman's eyes widen in shock as she looked in front to see the man in front of her. What threw her was the fact there was the said man behind her, hell she felt him clear as day, and to see some twin of him appear.

The replica spoke finishing the sentence the other started before

"Genjutsu, which is the perception a person has, namely his or her senses. Manipulating another's mind to see what the caster creates, and it's also useful to shock claymores. Funny isn't?" the blond said chuckling as the illusion leaned forward to the stunned Miria who merely watched as the other shinobi was smirking just like the one in the back. "I take it you're wondering how? I'll give you a hint, your demonic energy may dispel this illusion of me." The blunt answer made the Claymore snap out of her stupor as she flared the energy within her as the red haze went around her body. In a moment the one behind her was gone as the front remained grinning in place.

She was again caught off guard, she couldn't believe this to manipulate something on this scale was unheard off. Maybe trying to match one's Youki with another as the awakened being in Pieta did that, and Galaeta did that as well. Could they have the same ability, or was it? Her head ached painfully at what happening before her, this was coming on way too quickly. She needed time to understand this, she had to.

However what this man was implying he could make someone feel to be on fire in the middle of a rainstorm. Her mind was racing trying to comprehend this but Naruto still had one more lesson to give her the idea, hand to hand combat. Sheathing his blade he rushed forward speaking lightly as he weaved in, and away from her position in the center of his strides.

"Finally Taijutsu, hand to hand combat." He sped forward as the woman whirled around slashing with her sword as he smirked again. Three shadow clones appeared around him as he flipped over the three clones blocking the sword as it went through their bodies. Smoke indicated their deaths as he appeared behind the woman who glanced back in alarm. A fist smashed into her ribs causing her to cough out loud, the hits came in a flash as three struck her back.

The claymore stumbled down on a knee from the harsh fists.

She panted heavily as the stress of those illusions, and now this took her toll on her mind to believe this was possible. Grunting she got herself onto her feet to watch the blond who was watching with a bemused expression on his face, it seemed this was just entertainment for him only. Growing she didn't want to be just this pathetic, she had to fight back at least. Channeling her Yoki she dashed forward skipping off the logs before slashing with her claymore at the greatest speed she could muster right now.

The blonds' eyes widened as he flipped over her, a log was cut in his original place as a substitution came instinctively he landed behind ready with a kunai in hand. He moved up before her sword suddenly reversed grip slicing at his face! Ducking he came behind her before punching her in the neck making the woman gasp a cold pointy steel tip on his kunai knife was across her neck. He didn't move as the woman's back was in front of him with her sword under his arm, near his ribs. The water that landed on his exposed skin made him shudder briefly he felt something off about this.

Reaching up to his cheek, he felt something rush down his skin, and it made him laugh perfect again, an opponent where he couldn't totally mess around with. It was just the beginning of the adventure and he would by the gods enjoy it. All because of what he felt.

His index finger found out that blood was going down his skin. She technically won but he had the killing blow in place so he thought of it as draw, his smiling face didn't appear to be fazed as the woman glanced back at him her eyes amber gold. Apparently he wasn't the only one going too far during this fight. He watched her as she did to him with their weapons just inches from killing one another but he released his killing blow.

"You won technically but I had a killing blow, so it's a draw." He said stepping back away from her as those golden amber slits followed his every step as if determining he was a threat. It was somewhat interesting to see how someone like her a Claymore who was supposedly thought of humans as strange and confused beings. Now to throw him into the mix her way of seeing a normal person was cracked forever and it was just too funny. He laughed a bit again as the woman turned to face him and apparently Miria wasn't in the mood to hear it, too bad.

The shinobi walked calmly towards the shore, he wasn't particularly too worried about the silent Claymore who was glaring daggers into the pieces of his soul.

Walking on the surface of the water he walked by her a mere few feet before stopping for a moment.

Miria waited for him to say something about her form, but to her shock again he looked right at her with a small turned around while bowing formally at the waste, his hat on his head he gave the most charmed grin he had ever made.

"My real name is Naruto, Naruto '_Prince_' rouge Ninja from Konohagakure no Sato."

Those simple sentences made the woman realize that this man was criminal, but not in similar to those bandits. This was something incredibly complex to figure out, and she doubted this man truly had the heart to do that to others. Rape wasn't in his eyes just hatred of the act, and she tilted her as he walked by to shore.

The Claymore just watched the night sky wondering what in the hell was happening to the world now. It was like something incredibly life changing was on the way, the calm before the storm as it was.

Sighing to herself she sheathed her sword before following Naruto now back to camp. She had many questions, and she did agree to one thing within her head now.

The Road to Strugeburg was going to give answers to her questions one way or another.

**"End The Road to Strugeburg"**

**Author's Note:** Well Oh my fucking god. It's done, yes my readers done. This chapter took quite a bit longer than I thought it would. I seriously nearly posted a version again under ten thousand words so I thought and relaxed slowly editing and adding on information with these two. I'm shocked, happy and relieved this is off my chest finally. I can end the voting polls and give you the results on my profile page or I could do it now. So I'll do it anyway when I've finished with a few other musings on my part.

I kind of chopped down on the large paragraphs since I felt it was better to see some dialogue between these two,I mean I look back and I occasionally wince at the fact some paragraphs are unnecessary too large. So a little experiment if people liked the smaller paragraphs during this chapter on that. Apart from that the genjutsu realm was NOT Tsukyomi from the Sharingan. Just to clear that little fact up now, that was a custom genjutsu that Naruto made during the war, I will explain how and why he made it sooner or later on in the story. Now with those little details lingering in my head, I have the results posted now on this page and all my explanations will be my Profile page when this chapter is uploaded.

So I'll share these first nine winners although be-warned that I have some changes to these voting results. To me these were opinions on what people wanted and most of them are challenging as it is to get the blond to convince them. If basing the characters from canon.

(1.) Riful 79 Votes 10%

(2.) Galaeta 78 » 10%

(3.) Alica and Beth 56 » 7%

(4.) Priscilla 55 » 7%

(5.)Isley 54 » 7%

(6.) Rubel 43 » 5%

(7.) Clarice and Miata 43 » 5%

(8.) Raki 37 » 4%

(9.) The Assassin 35 » 4%

Well there are the results for the preliminary nine members, and all my explanations will be under the sections for each Character, about how I feel they would be apart of the story while trying to infuse them with Naruto's influence, and I will again say that will take time. It could be **months before I even update** this story again as I have the drive to write out more chapters and slowly make my way up this long latter to hell here now. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I thank the 110 People who did vote while using their minds to figure out the layout for the rest of the story. I'll be honest here, this is quite the project that I'm undertaking and there will be readers who think I'm doing a horrid job.

To those flamers: Do it yourself because your angry at me for trying. (That's my answer to the hardcore flamers, Critics just enlighten me on the mistakes that you see. Details and some justification is all I need)

Okay that is that and now I'm off to do whatever I do. Update the stories that I'm in the mood for, prepare for graduation in five or so months, and other world important events that decide my life. Yeah ha ha on the last part but whatever, so long and hope this was worth the wait for everyone following this story.

Do some reading and leave the review for all to see.


	15. Chapter 15

"_**Strugeburg"**_

It was quiet when the two Akatsuki members' were walking along the soon to be crowded road to the main trading city of Strugeburg in the Central lands.

The scene was surreal in a sense of silent serenity.

The birds flew above them, as they chirped merrily into the afternoon, giving way to the peace that radiated.

However that wasn't the case for one of the duo traveling under the sun towards the city of plenty.

It was Miria who was eying Naruto's footsteps like a hunter preying on a deer made things not as they appeared to be. Since tt had been almost four or five hours since they departed from their camp and that were making astounding time to the trading city which usually took travelers days to reach. The reason why was due to their enhanced bodies, physical condition, and well lucking out on the weather gave them the boost to reach the city in near record fashion.

However the downside of this was that the Claymore wanted to question the man, Naruto Namikaze more on what he was, and more importantly what he was capable of still. The Sparring session on the lake really made her mind kick into overdrive into figuring out this latest enigma of sorts.

The blond knew this while he took his time now since the city was close now, though he had some problems to solve before evening considering going into the main hub of the central lands. One was how the people would react, though he inwardly smirked amused, that the people would be wary of the Claymore looking sword since it was the icon of all half breeds. Miria's Akatsuki cloak, or whatever new outfit wouldn't make the normal person budge.

So he needed a camp probably within some forest near the city, however that was part of another problem in itself. It was Miria's stubbornness, and her ability to turn the conversation in what he needed her to do. Since she would be less than tempted to stay within a quarter of mile near him, it would be in the once quoted phrase from Shikamaru Nara himself: "_Troublesome blonds."_

The man knew certainly how to die when he realized he was dead at his hands, quite the fun time that was then.

Naruto slowly took in a breath as the sign to the city said roughly ten to fifteen miles ahead, so he had time to start up the talking, and by extension creating a headache to convince Miria to stay hidden in the forest near the city. He seriously considered bashing his head against the nearest tree to solve the problem literally head on. Mentally grumbling to himself he sighed trying to get his anxiety under control before attempting to do anything, and he knew the slightest force to make her stay behind would end in a sword duel, hopefully at the least.

Bird's flew from the branches to his upper right, where the trees made a line into the forest, sighing lightly he was about to speak before Miria beat him to it. How he wondered would be a mystery that saved him from one of the most difficult conversations yet.

"So what do you plan to do when we reach that city ahead, Naruto?" the Claymore asked calmly as she walked silently alongside the man who thanked whatever luck he had for this to start. "I intend to gather more contacts, obviously but there's a problem with that however..." he said to her as he looked over to the woman who glanced at him, glaring almost at the said problem.

The Claymore was thinking intently on what could be a problem, though she knew herself that with a giant sword on her back that was probably the most obvious answer. She narrowed her eyes for a moment before looking forward, she listened as Naruto began to speak.

"I don't need to tell you that the problem is you in being a Claymore. I won't lie to say it's not you but the common human will spread rumors that a Claymore enters a village, add the fact this will be a city…" the blond man trailed off sighing lightly as Miria remained quiet. She thought about this little predicament, could they somehow sneak her inside the city?

"Can there be some way for you to possibly cloak me with that…genjutsu art?" she offered a solution though Naruto just shook his head. It wasn't he could, it was trying to confuse so many people in a close area. A simple henge could do that but what if someone walks into them or perhaps her Youki will distort the illusion. Although there was a few things that could make that a bit difficult mind him.

First Naruto doubted that unless Miria had one hundred percent control her of demonic energy on her body he could cloak her from others but the effort in doing that was just a mute point. He needed to be there alone, representing the human piece of the Red Dawn, it was far too early to have rumors of non humans inside the ranks. Second thing was that he had no idea what would happen if mixing his energy with a claymore's in a body, a fatal possibility if things went bad.

The young man pointed out several flaws to that scenario as they continued to walk along the forested path.

"Maybe for a regular human since its produced from the same body though with Claymores I can say that if I did it wouldn't be easy. All it takes is you likely sensing another Yoma or warrior to disturb the illusion if your energy intermixes with chakra although do you have an exact one hundred percent ability to hide suppress your power?" He offered back to her while tilting his head a bit to the woman next to him. She merely closed her eyes with a small huff though he smiled at her blush, apparently he was being a little too teasing.

He chuckled quietly before continuing onward.

"I thought not, maybe in the future when the information network is up and we start looking around for potential candidates. Don't try to rush since you need to train more often and I doubt doing that inside a city will do much good. Although unless you wish to make use of those acting _prostitute_ sessions for covert missions?" At that suggestion Miria scowled annoyed at the fact he somehow knew of that trait. The former captain merely walked ahead of the smiling blond man who was laughing on the inside due to the fact it was a tease yet again.

_"Oh Clare even now you when your gone, you still seem to make things ever so interesting and comical. Shame I actually enjoy being the cheeky bastard now…"_

"How do you even know that?" She relented much to her face that refused to see the smiling blond beside her, her cheeks reddened which made her question something inside her head. Why in the hell did she have to act like some trainee around him? It was downright improper, and she was way beyond the mentality to look an enemy in the eye. However why she did this to him and her heart raced for a moment again. All the while Naruto just walked up beside her before tipping up his hat to answer her. She waited for a moment before her frustration nearly gave way to a growl of anger.

"How do I know?"

It was for a moment he took her gaze seriously before speaking just over a whisper.

"Why it's a secret of course."

He eye smiled at her before the Claymore stopped in her tracks, her knuckles ready to kill the man next to her. Naruto just grinned slightly before walking forward hands in his pockets and to boot it was too good to pass up to have a little joke in the mix. He was enjoying the fact he was becoming normal, well normal in a sense he wasn't been in a young who was he lying to now, himself?

Naruto liked this feeling. Ah hell it felt nice and he had to wonder how did Itachi suppress his emotions till around Sasuke? He shrugged, as the man held his secrets into death since it made him smile at the times when he was younger.

He had to admit he had his moments in teasing Sasuke, those were some interesting times alright.

There was a time when he was on Team seven that he often agitated the younger Uchiha into trying to spar against him or perhaps it was something else, thankfully Emiko brought that to two brothers were his family in more ways then his birth family, was it insanity to have a father figure in a mass murderer or maybe an insane younger brother intent on killing his brother who was his 'father' figure?

Rightly called a fucked up family in other words.

Naruto remembered when his sensei fled the village, he had being ignorant to the signs when the day was coming around to slaughter the Uchiha clan. The elder teenager would often zone out when he asked a question on a certain elemental technique like Futon or Suiton.

It was downright frightening to have Itachi form some sort of battle plan to kill over hundreds of a people in a single night. Sighing loudly, the past would never go away since it all led to his eyes being torn out yet again. The blond really considered going into his mind-scape, meditating to face those ghosts he had again to place them to rest but he was doubtful.

_"The mind is vast and nothing is ever it seems to be."_

He whispered nostalgically from his ANBU mentor. The man certainly knew how to look underneath practically anything which was something Naruto knew he himself could never be that perfect at. The Uchiha's were experts at reading body language naturally when they had their Sharingans active after all. Then again he was wandering a little too much on those subjects, the past is history from the old saying was. Shaking his head he continued down the road idly watching the trees slowly fade away. The entire environment was changing into some sort of farm land as the forest was fading away into the flat plains near the city.

Good they were making progress getting there.

Miria who was observing their surroundings out of reflex caught the sentence from the blond man who was seemingly zoning out. She could relate to that expression when walking alone towards other Yoma infested towns or awakened being hunts before in the past. She knew that expression when someone either was deep in thought or had found something to remember to feel somewhat content. Still something was bugging her, about the night they had sparred with their weapons.

His two answers to her: One his real name Naruto Namikaze and rouge ninja. Was that meaning he was a criminal or perhaps someone who fled his village? She was curious to find out about this man as always and they had some time before the city came into their sights. So the question was how she could start this conversation. The easy way in her mind was to simply ask him about it though that meant she was either desperate in some case. Also add the fact this man could potentially manipulate her with that genjutsu of his, right? She sighed as her head hurt in predicting a whole new form of human energy and this man wasn't even from this continent island at all.

Miria finally had enough for acting like a trainee in front of their instructor before calmly asking her question despite the queasiness in her stomach, "Naruto can I ask you something?" her word on his name was a bit off, it was strange to say that with her youki pulsing inside, maybe it was her nerves after all that were edging her. Paranoia about a potential enemy or ally in either case made her tense.

The shinobi glanced over with a casual look, "Sure. What is it?" the man ventured out before taking his eyes ahead again while humming a low nameless tune. The Claymore flipped her wrist to crack a tense muscle in her arm before sighing lightly. It was time to start to unravel this man, hopefully he wouldn't take it as an invasion of his privacy so quickly.

Although a part of her mind would've scoffed at the assumption, he seemed to enjoy her questioning. Unconsciously Linda the blacksmith's smirking face made her own cheeks flush at the questions forming in her mind now.

Enough of that was her mentality's sudden stop to it.

"Can I ask how you became a rouge shinobi was it, from your village. " her question was phrased as more of a willing choice on his part to answer. She didn't want to be prying but the rewards of asking into why he was rouge could prove to be informing.

Also add the fact her will to understand why his daughter, which he seemed to be tied to, was killed because of him. She knew from that confrontation with Tina, her former comrade, was a big thing for him to say out to others. She eyed his reaction to her question, he seemed to be hiding his reactions well enough for her to think so. He didn't flinch or slow down in his steps but she did see his hand twist for a moment. He seemed to be a little emotional about his past or was he excited to tell it? Miria didn't dare think of either option, it was his choice to tell after all.

Naruto just kept on walking considering her question. He honestly could say to himself he hated to explain how he became into what he was, there was something about how he was that couldn't be explained in words. What he went through every day was what probably these Claymore, and Miria went through when the villagers saw them. It was that creeping instinct of being different, unless that wasn't right.

The blond could see it in the villager's eyes in Konoha and here in the villagers to the Claymores. They the ones who were being hated at knew why and they just couldn't believe why other people would fear them or hate them so openly because of something they had no choice to do.

Naruto could see himself, very young around four years old to figure why the entire village ignore him, spat at him, or even yelled at him. That oppressing feeling when you were the odd one out at the academy or was caught lying that made everyone mistrust you.

_Silence..._

_Betrayal..._

_Crying..._

He remembered every single nightmare that plagued him since the beginning of surviving in the village that was called Konoha.

The blond shinobi winced as the stares, murmurings and disgust in all the villagers' conversations hit him again. He hated the feeling but what was the point in thinking about the past? The question was why, and he could start from the beginning to try to give light into his troubled soul.

Now he had to rub his forehead to figure out where to start this, why he went rouge? A simple question that had way too many answers to say in a sense that made things complicated. Exhaling a deep breath he began with a half truth leaving the Kyuubi excluded for the moment.

"_I don't think Miria would be amused to hear I had the strongest demon in the world sealed inside me only to have myself nearly killed to destroy the world. Seriously Naruto keep it half and half for now_."

The feelings on what to say was seriously making him annoyed so why not start in the one place where he felt peace, his teacher. He smirked, that could make thing slightly easier on both his and Miria's parts to answers.

"Well you certainly are curious."

His blunt answer made the woman narrow her eyes at his amused tone, he shook his head smiling nonetheless. He glanced up at the sky refusing to meet her gaze at the moment as if gauging where to start.

"The story of me going rouge could probably take weeks if I went into details but for now I'll begin when I was a child. About eighteen years ago in the Village of Konohagakure No Sato there was an entity of sorts, a giant fox like creature that had nine tails called the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my village." He paused since he had to explain how Minato sealed the biju into his gut but some part of him urged him to stop since this was something not many people could imagine. Still yet there was a part of his mind that told him to go all out into his story, to see what the hate of people could do to another. Sighing he looked over to Miria to see if she was surprised or shock to hear of this giant creature, but to his mild shock she was listening intently.

So it was to go all out then.

"The Kyuubi was said to the strongest of a group of monsters called Biju. A biju is basically a large Youki empowered monster with a limited will I suppose, but has tails corresponding to its strength. They range from one to nine and when I do mean the strongest with the number of tails. Now if the nine tails biju was here I could guess that nothing in this continent could survive against it, those Abyssal Ones for instance, Miss Riful is close to the one tailed biju at best." This information made Miria pale quickly from what this man was explaining to her. Creatures that were made up of demonic energy those were alive in a sense and add to boot stronger than the Abyssal Ones! That had to be a lie but the Claymore knew this man wasn't lying when he kept on going. She noticed his grim smile at her disbelief.

Naruto just wanted to smirk and laugh at the look on her face but he kept it in check. If she thought the basic introduction was bad enough then the actual myths of their power would make her puke. The blond was amused at the half human woman. He knew it was going to be fun regardless of her reaction.

"Miria just try to think of something larger than anything imaginable, even larger than those awakened beings in Pieta, something so powerful it caused natural disasters to appear. A single swipe of its tail could create a Tsunami or better yet you remember the city right?" at the Claymore's silent nod he chuckled coldly at the size of that place. Naruto was grinning at her as he made her picture that image and destroyed it in one moment.

"Now imagine that with a flick of the Biju's tail and that city is completely obliterated to nothing but dust and ashes. The Kyuubi was something made of up Youki that is so potent even you wouldn't be able to touch it physically, unless you want ashes for your arms for the reward in that regard." His revelations causally came with his wrist briefly flicking to mimic the motion of one of the said tails. He would be having a little warped pleasure in making his partner pale and by the gods was it working.

Those pieces of information unnerved the Claymore with her flinching at that image.

It made Naruto smile cruelly pressing onward with the destruction of the Kyuubi's _presence_. He still didn't even tell her that the one thing the Kyuubi had for a power was something nothing could hope to imagine. It was a simple aspect that made it the most dangerous _Knowledge_. It was the strongest and smartest of the Biju since it was the largest portion of the Jyuubi with its eyes inside of the Kitsune. Truly the fox was a monster of nature that no one could hope to stand against…or so it was.

Well maybe a few insane people down the line, those were worth mentioning him for one, Madara Uchiha, the Shodaime and the Yondamie his father. Sighing lightly he laughed that made Miria refocus her thoughts to look at him before he slowly calmed down. Apparently Naruto noticed that whenever he laughed, people thought it was strange which was kind of ironic for him personally.

Naruto could remember before the incident with his eyes on what he used to be. As a child he laughed a lot, he played pranks and he was the energetic head strong kid. Now he was a total mirror of his previous self, so laughing was pretty stressed to never happen at all often.

Still moving onward into his answer, he continued to the part of his child hood where he was wasn't the person that walked now. In a way he had to tell how he changed from the ignorant, happy child to the cold deadly man he was today. However there was a nagging thought left on his mind, should he tell Miria that the Kyuubi was sealed into him when it attacked the village?

His logical self told that it was a risk that couldn't be known to anyone without revealing anything to other people.

"_How I can tell anything about myself without lying, can I trust her? That Spar was more than enough_…" his mind silently mulled over whether to start where he left off, it made him nervous to consider it. The final choice was he would tell her, she wanted to find about him well she would at a cost. Naruto wanted Miria to free herself of her chains that made her wish to protect any human on this continent, he had the first step done. Killing to protect someone, it paid off with Marzun and Katina without a doubt.

Now the second step: her to actually kill someone without him interfering or placed in an extreme situation like the merchant family.

"With the Kyuubi attacking the village the leader at the time was called a Hokage or a Fire shadow, since the Great Five Nations were given the honor of having individuals that could be recognized. Personally it's a waste to explain that but at the time when this Biju attacked: the leader of the village had its fourth Hokage, the Yondaime. Long story short he sealed the beast within me when I was an infant, barely an hour old and I was condemned to the hatred of humans." He stopped when Miria ceased to even breathe, which made him very amused. Was the information that shocking to hear that he had a demon within him, well technically it was gone but she didn't know that. It made it all so heartwarming to see the woman stare at him as if trying to penetrate his chest.

He snorted at her paling face when he sighed lightly. It wasn't that scary was it?

A quick moment of thinking changed his answer.

Yeah it really was, so who the fuck was he kidding? Shaking his head for a moment he glanced down to the road, the city was just over another hill or so.

Miria meanwhile was in a state of disbelief and caution at this information she was getting from this man, Naruto. It made her want to believe that he had to be some sort of Male Claymore from the past but from what he was implying he had a the strongest of the demons called Biju sealed inside him! Was that right now with her walking with him? Her eyes narrowed onto the man's body setting out her Youki senses in order to see if this was true. From what he was stating, the youki of this fox creature should've been easily detected by her and any other demonic senses.

Her search found something, strange. There wasn't youki inside of him, however there were markers that it _was _there. Strange foreign imprints that were circulated around his organs, she could barely detect the demonic residue around them as if keeping them alive and healthy. It also was encased around his skin, as if ready to heal him as would any other Claymore.

"_What in the hell is he_…" Was her question to her own mind. She was stumped as to what she could make Naruto be a human or something similar to her state a partial awakened being. It felt like it but there was another energy not as potent or visible as Youki but it was enough to make her open her eyes fully. This was human energy known to be as chakra, from what he said.

So he did produce the opposite of demon's energy, since he was human.

However a small chuckle made her look back up at his face and he was looking at her as if asking what she was doing. The look made her feel like the instructors had laughed in her face when asking about the right to decide how people live or die. "You know if you waited I could've told you that the fox isn't inside me. So calm down since it's like you seem think there's something out to kill you."

The bitter irony of that statement was there was some joke laced into the phrase which gave light to the truth. She was being hunted at some point in the future, and right now the war up in the north saved all of them. Miria and her group were shielded from the organization for some time. The Claymore then retorted calmly but on the inside was a little annoyed he seemed to play her for a fool.

"I'll keep that in mind, Naruto."

The last part of her response was irritation that caused the said man to smile back as if ignorant of her anger. It certainly felt like he enjoyed anyone's frustration about him. Yes she concluded since he walked away grinning, that was it he loved to annoy people.

"Before you ask I won't say how the fox was taken out of my body. There's no point in explaining it now but I will at some point." It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about he practically destroyed his own world but it was sensitive for him to do that. He could trust Miria, but not now it was still too early to start that. With that brief line his conviction of silence the blond shinobi took his time walking up the hill. The green fields on either side of them were like an ocean.

The wind sent waves through the grass creating a sight that made both the Claymore and shinobi smile softly.

The feeling of the wind caressing Naruto's face made him wince as the feeling was how he was with Emiko. That feeling when everything was alright, that there was nothing wrong with the world. He felt tears at the corner of his eyes, quickly he rubbed them before sighing out loud. It seemed that someone beyond the grave was telling him something, he smiled sadly at Emiko's sense of mischief. It always did remind him of how he was.

He chuckled again when a particular memory hit him of a time when Emiko tried to pull a prank on him for supposedly being an "unfair" father. It involved a bucket of water, the door to the apartment and some blind luck. The reason why was that he didn't share his tea with his daughter, funny since he was protective of the liquid just like his sensei. A small part of him smiled at having a memory of his teacher live on.

He was coming back from a brief C-Rank Solo mission that the Hokage assigned to him since he was a registered Ninja at the age of eleven, another prodigy that was the second coming of Itachi Uchiha. Well at least the fanatics that were worried that he was him, after all he was a student did follow the master's path down the line. Funny in all honesty, it was like a game of chance to determine his role in life.

Radicals or realists he didn't care since it had barely bothered him. Damn politics were always giving headaches regardless of his opinion.

Back to the memory Naruto smiled as he walked over the bucket of water only for him to stop since there was something at the end of the hallway. A cat was hissing at something before he stopped the door and Emiko came out trying to pull him into the bucket only for her own prank to backfire. The pail of _cold _water drenched her head to toe making her scream, and it made the blond laugh silently at his daughter's misfortune. An old saying was that Lady Luck blessed him not once but for twice for no shame.

He had the most incredible luck in the world to most people back then in the village, no shame indeed since they were six feet under.

Breaking out of his revenue in the past Naruto found himself near the top of the hill and he had to think of what the key goals he had in this major city. The merchant contracts that could possibly spread throughout the central region since he had enough in the Northern Lands due to the fact it was mainly wooded areas. He had to get some information networks in the major cities like Rabona in the Western Land, so he needed a base to start that off.

It would've been easier if he just handed out flyers but he was being sarcastic to himself. These things took time and it was time that was always against him in some form or another. He hated time sometimes, when there was no time to defend against an ambush or being pursued by some Hunter Ninja squads.

What could be well enough for him to accomplish inside a major city well in short it was everything right there.

Inside this Strugeburg from what he had gleamed from the traveling merchants and villages it was put in simply a quote: "_The Land of Opportunity_."

There was many reasons why this city was called that. It had a variety of places any man or woman could fit into while enjoying that sector of craftsmen to their hearts desire, in theory. So they produced iron products from swords to newly created wagons made of metal and they also created the first metallic housings. The weaving Guilds created fine clothing that ranged from the nobility silk to the average worker. The defense of the city was said to have a wall so high that it reached the clouds. He snorted at the thought, it was a _second rate_ Kumogakure all over again.

Now that village was simply a drag to sneak into. They were the most heavily fortified village in the Elemental Nations, and basically they were number ten on a scale to put it simply. The damn thing was so well defended they did have two Jinchuuriki for a time.

Moving into the present he could have potentially a few safe houses made in this city, if it was large enough it would be very simple to rest here. Then again he was thinking about years down the line or so, now it was simply a hassle in getting something done. What else could he use, food perhaps which could make sense. Naruto wasn't the greatest cook around but he knew enough to survive out in the wild and add the fact neither Claymores nor Awakened Beings ate too much.

Well Human flesh for the latter and the half meals for the half breeds. It wouldn't hurt to get some fruit or vegetable merchants or businesses to help the Akatsuki when other human members are recruited. Linda certainly provided a name for him to start, a scientists type of person who was recently called a "Seeker".

This term was the nickname for Alchemists, according to her individuals who wanted to discover the secrets of the earth, which translated into metal elements. He smiled slowly if this man Isaac Arcangilo was going to be some sort of Orochimaru character then it was going to be interesting. Then again he was just annoyed with that Snake Sannin, the damn man would never die without something happening.

Glancing at the top of the hill he spoke over to his Claymore partner that was in thought about something or another. "Miria when we reach the city stay in the outlying forests, do what you want then. If you're spotted around the area it'll cause people to panic if not be on guard. We'll be here for a few days." The request on his part was pure sincerity. Naruto really didn't want to deal with the hassle of having an entire city on edge because of a single Claymore.

Hell he wasn't in the mood to cast a genjutsu over Miria's appearance due to the fact her Youki wouldn't be able to work in sync with his chakra.

It was like comparing water to oil, they may see the same on the outside but on the inside it was far from working together. Not to mention the fact oil traveled over water from what the resource was said to do, hell it made lighting fires very easy in the northern Elemental Nations. He hadn't seen the natural resource personally but it was a new power source for civilians to use.

Either way he didn't want to get recognized so easily yet, so it was best for now for his partner to train herself. Hell she needed it and him as well so the time for that would be coming. So the basic outline was to create the network for about a month or two and then train for a while till a request came in with the letters being sent out through the ravens. All that was needed now was time and a little bit of patience. Two things that didn't settle with the blond at all, he wanted to start this new goal of destruction but it would take a lot of time to accomplish it. So forcing himself to inhale deeply the anxiety went away like someone wiped it clean off a plate.

The hill's top was almost there though before Naruto could enjoy the scenery around him a simple question made him freeze where he was. He looked over to Miria when she asked him something that he didn't expect, something about his shinobi career. "Naruto can I ask how you were trained, how did you get this…powerful?" her curiosity in his past was evident yes but for him to answer all of it willingly now was a no. The entire time it would explain how he was trained, losing his eyes, being condemned would take too long before reaching the city. However he was curious as why she wanted to know, so he could indulge her with an answer for know.

Miria was curious about many things. She had an ability to gain information from people between short conversations with them all the while having the mindset to get to know her target. Well technically partner in this case but long story short her time with Hilda, when she was younger she was an excellent solider. She was somewhat social able back then but know trying to talk to someone normally was out of place, this man was the ideal person to figure out.

At that determination her stomach clenched, why in the hell was she feeling like some trainee? It didn't make sense to her at all, hell this feeling was like she wanted to know this man more, to figure out this whole new history before her. She was looking at what was probably the greatest chance of destroying the organization and adding to boot there was an interesting history to this man, Naruto.

"_What his childhood was like and was he just trained like us or what?_" was her determination could form to solidify her question. She needed to know, this was something completely new and this Kyuubi thing she sounded absolutely stellar. What had happened to it, why his daughter, his village and why was he truly helping them destroying the organization. These seemingly common questions didn't just repeat around this man, they revolved around him as if he willed the people to know. This…feeling, this ability was like some sort of leader beyond anything anyone could image. Hell she felt the need to stick by with his plan of his, to destroy the organization with a mercenary force of probably every species of humanoid on this continent Island?

There mere thought of an Awakened Being and a Claymore working together was just impossible…or what was it? Damn it! That was the thing that made him so infuriating was that Naruto practically could will someone to think like he does.

Miria gnashed her teeth together, "_Damn it, everything I know is possibly wrong. Hell a human could kill me right not yet I thought of it impossible. What is the impossible with Naruto around? It's too much_…" her mental frustration with her entire world being shaped once more was enough for her to think that her revenge was a mere stepping stone for the man to gather some insight on. If he ever found out, her eyes hardened slightly. She would stay with him yes but he would have to _earn _her _trust_ just as she was gaining _his,_ comrades in arms needed to be trusted when in battle. Inhaling for a moment her confusion and doubts left her once more before waiting for Naruto's answer to his training. If he walked on water so casually now, then when did he learn that phase or even those ninjutsu techniques. Hell could he explain what he could fully do? She mentally snarled out sarcastically if he could bend reality to his will, then again those illusions could make anyone go insane.

Throw that idea to the dogs for now.

Naruto stopped at the peak of the will with the sun creating a shield of light for the city. He looked to Miria as she stepped to his right waiting for the bright light to die down or maybe waiting to give his answer. Sighing lightly the overhead sun made his vein incredibly useful for blocking it, the shades of yellow dimmed the inside underneath the straw hat he had.

A few specks of light went through the minuscule holes in front of him having a dim affect inside once more.

"That's quite the question isn't?" the rhetorical statement he provided before shrugging apathetically. What could he say honestly: He was kidding himself since there was quite a list to go through so he voiced his own hesitant answer to the woman.

"I was trained by a lot of people Miria, you could say that it's an excuse…" he paused looking past the sun when clouds came to block its rays. The lack of sunshine made the two Akatsuki members stare down at the city that was a crucial step in their plans. Still the Claymore kept her silence looking over at him from underneath her hat, definitely still interested.

The male blond continued where he left off with a sad smile. "But I can tell you when I first got a teacher I respected…" Before he could answer, the past came to the present. The wind that was blowing the caressing gentle touch against his face whispered. He shut his eyes, letting the memories come forward.

When the feeling came he answered as memories came back to life, playing before his sullen face. The traces of laughter of a younger blond came, with him cheering for performing the chakra controlling exercise or the most "super" accurate throw of a shuriken.

The blond in reality chuckled sadly when a distant remark made his child self pout. It seemed that sensei loved to put him down in some mellow dramatic way that sent determination running through his veins to correct his skills.

In other words Itachi basically loved pissing him off to no end.

**(Memory)**

Young Naruto panted heavily as his throws finally met the center target's mark that gotten him so angry to begin with. He was smirking though it just wasn't that, made his mood better. It was the training and the whole heated effort he did into studying, training the ninja arts.

The weeks of training with the leaf chakra control. He was constantly always trying his hardest to understand the art of throwing a kunai right. "_Just like sensei, just like sensei does it_" as his mental chants to be like him went to mind. The young child wanted to be strong, to prove that he could live on his own and do better in the Academy. It was just the start of his first year and all the teachers mocked him indirectly constantly writing notes of him being, pathetic or worthless in talent. It hurt the child briefly before snarling out loud. He would prove them wrong, he would prove he was ready to become a Hokage at all costs!

He breathed in deeply before setting into a stance, his tiny chest hurting every time he exhaled.

"Sensei said: always be calm don't rush the throw. Remember fingers are the key…the key! Don't over extend your arm…" the tips from the teacher led the young child to watch the target once more.

His eyes shut slowly relaxing his tense hurting body, a soft breeze left the smell of cherry blossoms hit his nose and he smiled. It did smell nice before snapping his eyes open while he shifted his right foot twisting it as his throwing arm went up over his left shoulder. His limb made the semi sharp kunai aimed to the target with the tip of the blade. The kunai's handle was slick, his own sweat had dampened the tightly wrapped clothe making it easier to grip.

Breathing in through his nose Naruto made his index finger fit inside the ring of handle before throwing the weapon through the air in slanting motion.

The blond willingly flicked his index finger as the handle left his palm, the cool metal left his hand sailing through the air, whistling lightly due to the last remaining strength he had in him

The dull 'thunk' rewarded an exhausted Naruto a small gasp of shock…

"No way!" he whispered weakly smiling, his eyes filled with reverence for his teacher who gave his instructions beforehand.

There with the falling cherry blossoms of the forest, the glinting handle of a wet weapon met its mark on the target.

It was only five inches from the center, and Naruto cheered pumping his fist up in the air loudly telling no one he had the greatest throw ever. The kid giggled and laughed as the training he had paid off. Although he didn't notice someone was watching him, apathetically while shaking his head. The blond child didn't hear anyone before someone answered his claim of a "super" accurate throw.

"I did it! Naruto Uzumaki's super ninja throw is the best! Believe it suckers!"

However his dance of victory was fortunately interrupted.

"That's doubtful since you weren't even hitting the center. Precision is the key to properly throw a weapon and that was not enough." A voice said distantly and the sound made the young blond look toward the source smiling all the while. His eyes greeted an elder kid, roughly ten or eleven years old young but full of seriousness like an adult. Naurto knew who this was in an instant after meeting this person a week ago.

A mellow tone voice with an apathetic smile came to mind, the elder preteen with an ANBU outfit sitting in a tree. "You only did it _adequately_ Naruto." The answer sent the young child into a rant against his sensei who promptly looked to the tree he was sitting in, overlooking his student. The preteen ignored the groaning from his younger student, as it was the throw would barely injure an enemy at the pace he was going. Still he conceded that an academy student could hit a target directly in the center in his or her first year was nothing but a good sign.

The teacher knew it wasn't enough.

He had to practice every day to understand the motion of throwing a kunai, understanding the fundamentals was one of the reasons why he ascended through the ranks into the ANBU at the age of eleven. Still his observations almost fell deaf on his blond charge's ears which made him sigh quietly.

"But sensei I barely could even hit the darn thing! Is there a shortcut for this!" the young Uzumaki asked clearly annoyed while panting at the emotionless preteen. The teen only titled his head before pulling out three kunai of his own before throwing them from the other side of his body.

Then the teen barely moved his body but his arm did the same throwing movement as he attempted before three glinting lights made him wince.

Three deadly sharpened kunai that the teen flicked causally towards him!

Naruto let out a yelp of shock before falling backwards onto his back his heart beating a thousand beats per minute. All he could hear was the loud whistling noise of metal cutting through the air quickly and followed by one loud thud. Gulping down the nerves he had in his stomach, the blond child slowly looked back to see the three kunai in a triangle perfectly embedded within the target's small center.

Naruto blinked once, twice and thrice…

Before yelling out loud! "That's so awesome Sensei!" The little blond child panted as he looked at the three kunai from his position, simply stunned at the marksmanship. The elder teen vanished in a blur of leaves appearing at the targets side, pulling all three kunai away into their hostlers.

A soft _'clink'_ resonated when they were secure.

The cherry blossoms went through the small clearing as they danced in twirls of unending innocence.

The young ANBU watched it all with a blank gaze, wondering about thoughts that Naruto couldn't comprehend. He sighed slightly much to the child's curiosity.

"Always learn the fundamentals Naruto, they might seem dull or simple to you but if you train yourself to hold the weapon properly then the throw will always be deadly. Tomorrow you'll be practicing to throw two kunai to hit the target simultaneously…" He started to walk away quietly as the young blond sighed dismally in trying to impress his teacher but much to the young ANBU's smirk, Naruto Uzumaki was well on his way to be a competent shinobi.

No, it was more than that. Made his student could become...

Itachi stopped that train of thought right there.

Shaking his head as the idea of this child being the next prodigy like him was well within reach, although another war would have to make him an identical copy to start. Stopping in his tracks the young teen turned back to the blond child, watching as he retrieved his own kunai weapon from the target, he was frustrated beyond belief. This got his attention, he needed a calm mind to figure out what the problem was and to solve it needed absolute determination.

"Always remember this piece of advice Naruto. If there is no escape around you then do this. If there's any form of overwhelming obstacle, the first step is to calm the mind. Meditate and reflect on the possibilities to drive past it."

Those words were whispered for the younger child to blink owlishly at the hint for his training and the blond smiled. He nodded his head happily before running over to his teacher's side since the ANBU noticed his students' still ever more curious interest in how to do. He sighed with a slight grin, Naruto Uzumaki no it was Namikaze had one of the greatest drives he had ever seen to learn the Shinobi arts. He would assist him onto getting his feet ready for the cold world would throw at him, life as a Demon Container would forever be a challenge for the innocent blond to see.

"I'll assist you in mediating tomorrow Naruto for now rest. Not many children your age can throw a kunai straight, do you understand Naruto?" the raven haired ANBU said to his student and the said blond smiled again. He was sweating but he lowered his head smiling with his eyes closed, ever so grateful that he helped him in his academy skills. "Hai Itachi-sensei I do but…" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blond before the next sentence made him wince on the inside.

"Can we get some Ramen?"

Yet _that_ was a habit he needed to break out of, for the sake of his own wallet. No that wasn't it a good shinobi ate vegetables, fruits and a variety besides cheap noodles. Yeah that could work much to the young Uchiha's instinct that the idea was easier said than done with Naruto here.

Feeling a headache coming on Itachi merely hummed indifferently to the question before moving through the forest.

The sun set in front of them, with the orange rays of light striking the clearing where the Sensei and student trained.

The wind blew gently as the two disappeared into the undergrowth going back towards the village where everything began and then would end in the future.

All the while a small crow flew off from a tree where Itachi sat overlooking his student.

It squawked out before fleeing to the skies above…

**(End Memory)**

"My first teacher was a teenager named Itachi Uchiha. Probably the one person I believe was like a father to me." Naruto said his name sadly when his eyes drifted beyond into the light where he saw partially a man in the same cloak as him. The elder Uchiha lived on within him and he would never forget the man who had done so much for his brother. The man loved the village he fought for which was a bitter truth for him to accept. He hated it and if the man couldn't persuade him if he was in front of him.

The long sigh that came from his mouth just revealed how much stress he had for the past, he would never escape it and coming to peace with it…was going to be hard.

There was nothing else but to move on now.

Miria just watched the blond dip his head before glancing at her, she could tell he was saddened by the name which meant only one thing to her. His teacher was dead and it was probably recent too if he just sighed once more. "So that was the man who, trained you first?" she ventured lightly trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice but the man across from her saw it a mile away.

"Yeah pretty much and before you ask me, he's dead. I'll let you ask me later about him in the future about him. I'll be honest right now unless you want a knife in the rib don't force me on the subject, please." The blond said bitterly smiling which made the woman nod before glancing over to the city of Strugeburg.

"That's interesting." those two words would hold more weight than they were made for. Interesting was simply nothing to what the two saw before them, a human creation that seemingly made everything about a small village be put to shame.

Both Akatsuki members watched as the sun lowered its brightening gaze, the sight of the city made the two breathless.

It looked like a city of light, almost the God's palace…

There were no other words to make the description amazing.

Naruto blinked once.

It began with the road they were on, the walls stretched for over a mile with iron plates on the exterior. This meant the city's defenses were pure iron and the massive gates looked like massive twin blue arches. The gates were a royal blue with an insignia of some sort, with dozens of symmetrical spikes to keep out battering rams if something were to invade it.

Beyond the gate was row among rows of clear marble buildings, the sheer beauty of humankind was just exhilarating. The buildings were always white, no matter how far they went into the depth of Strugeburg. Roof tops reflected the sun back at them and beyond those lights was the interior of the city. It looked like a white garden with the many waterfalls within the iron walls.

One layer of the city from the gates had a bridge leading to a higher level, where a massive river separated them since the second level had three other parts of the city connected to it. The banks had green grass leading to the other structures as the entire city was like one massive canal. Small boats occasionally drifted towards the other parts of the city and towering above the vast center of light was a mountain. It couldn't technically be a mountain, more like a large hill with a waterfall crashing at the back of the Strugeburg.

It was as if an ocean was behind it. Although the ocean was a massive lake behind the entire water fall, it was just breathe taking.

The city was a glimpse of how humans could make their dreams come to life, literally. Both Akatsuki members were stunned in their own fashions about the site they saw before them. Simply amazing and nothing more could be said before Miria had to comment in a joking manner, well as close she could manage to joke about it.

"Well I didn't expect this. What do you think, it's a bit too bright?" she asked straightening her stance so that she could view a few more details about the landscape leading to the iron walled city. Naruto's silence made her slightly grin at his snort apparently trying to comment on bright lights annoyed him. At least to her it seemed to be a small victory against him.

"Yeah it's a little too white for my tastes. Well wish me luck…" he said sighed loudly before shaking his head walking forward down the hill. In the back of his mind he uttered another part of his optimism, "_Wish me luck because I'm going to need it to get some foothold here or else who knows what'll happen_._ They really need to turn down the paint-job, freaking fetishes…_" The blond continued walking down the hill before he briefly turned back to Miria who watched him calmly though she offered a smile and a nod to him. Naruto only nodded back before lightly waving her off, he needed that. Honestly it felt good to actually being somewhat social now, gods bless him above.

No, that was not the only reason why he felt so good.

Glancing back Miria had moved into the forest line and was going to find a secure camp so that she could train while he was in the city for a few days. He would write to her and he hoped that the trip would be only a week at best.

Naruto walked forward down the road alone knowing that for this moment in his life, he wasn't feared by a person he liked. He was the hope for a new era which seemed impossible to create but he would, at any cost for his friend Tina who he swore too. He promised to protect them all and by all the gods he would in with his own power.

His eyes drifted up to the gates of Strugeburg where there was quite a line of merchants and visitors wishing to enter the city limits.

The time for being the Shinobi began once more.

The Akatsuki member released a silent double layer genjutsu giving him the appearance of a commoner who wore brown pants with an over coat that had fur around his neck. He needed the impression of him being from the Northern Lands of Alfonse, which the disguise used various details from the Bandit gang to the common villager. It was to make sure that no one could see his cloak, he didn't need people seeing him yet but inside the city he could drop it to new clients.

The line of people which he had to rethink that they weren't all merchants but mainly he saw most were his first guess.

Sighing lightly he walked forward calmly coming up to a few horse carts that were manned by one or two people at times. He spotted several wares including silver, gold and the occasional Clay Pottery from craftsmen. The blond also noted several other weapon carts with the horses having armor covering their body which gave the hint of ambitious Blacksmiths wanting their work to be famous.

Family caravans were around with children playing with other children from other carts whose parents smiled at. The laughter echoed from up where he was located at. Naruto noticed that his position was slightly elevated then the people down at the gates which likely meant he was on a small hill leading up to the gates itself. That was pretty smart of the defenders in the city, with one part of the open fields making an enemy climb to get a shot off would be deadly for the attackers to be slaughtered like animals.

Then again he his mind was nearly perfected on destroying large scale cities, he blamed his insanity and lack of social life. Not much he could do but just move on which he started to listen in on various conversations from various merchants waiting in line. Pausing he took an ear towards a new gossiping people around him.

"…Pieta is gone, my wares are done for good. Less we move south to where supply is in demand…" One man said to another that was a good twenty meters away from the blond's position as he glanced over to another pair of people. He noted they were two women this time.

"…Did ya hear about'em black suited people have been taking daughters from their families in the eastern territories, many are scared since many are taken for _that!_" Here now, that was an interesting topic to pick up on, black clothed people traveling to villages demanding little girls for an unknown purpose. It really sounded like rape but the blond scoffed at the thought, the organization was desperate for man power since the war must've taken a toll on them more than they anticipated.

The Abyssal One in the North, Isley, must've hit them hard enough to be getting their resources stretched thin. He sighed when more innocents were being taken against their will or else death would claim them sooner than later. A pain but it was something to go on, a little break in his luck for once.

Naruto went to a wagon where a middle aged beard man was busy patting his horse to make sure the animal was in top shape. He heard him approach before nodding over to him, "Ye from thee North? What news you bring?" the merchant man said speaking in the thick accent that related to Riley's and Linda's.

Naruto shook his head, "Not well my friend. Pieta has lost contact with the other outlying villages in the northern mountains. I can't say if this good news for any person, why the question?" the blond asked the man while standing next to the wagon spotting fur coats and armor inside of the gray tarp. The merchant sighed loudly while scratching his beard replying a bit tired now. "Pieta was me sovereign pitch, all them folk needed fur to live in the cold now. I take it thee is not a wanderer merchant as me-self?" Naruto shook his head which made the man raise an eyebrow.

"I came from the northern lands but I did see many Claymores along my way down south. Strange in all honesty and Pieta was a place I visited many times." He lied straight to the man who hummed in thought before pinching the bridge of his nose trying to make sense of what he learned.

"Ai shiet, tis not well. I knew many friends in that place. I know not many places to sell my wares now." The merchant stated as he adjusted his black vest that had white wolf hair traced along his collar which meant this man was also a trapper, hunter and skinner. Rare skills for a person who made money in a business full of dangers. Naruto was well aware of the reasoning behind it and without giving much thought he needed people with skills like this. Contacts for information or not, he was valuable for now.

"Kenji Saito." The blond offered his hand to the man who graciously shook it through his leather gloves, "Ah were me manners at? Scott Wilson is me name. It's a pleasure sir." Scott smiled at Naruto who nodded back him. The two watched as the line moved forward a bit as five wagons at the gates moved into the city limits. There were dozens of guards standing about keeping watch for any suspicious people who smuggled in various bans of illegal goods. The Shinobi asked Scott about the amount of security here.

"What's with the platoon of soldiers looking through merchant carts? I doubt you can do much to harm anyone in the city." The blond commented lightly which made his new associate laugh loudly, Scott placed a hand on his newest friend's shoulder which unknowingly triggered the second layer of the illusion Naruto placed on himself. The man couldn't see his real face or body, he just saw a common villager which was a plus for the Genjutsu Master who simply enjoyed toying with people.

"Maybe so Kenji, but they search for _herbamoura. _It's some sort plant that is witchcraft. A plant at its very worst and it's quite addicting too the lowly folks." The term struck a chord with the blond, it sounded like smuggling in Drugs. Back in the elemental nations there were a few types of harmful substances that destroyed the human body yet provided the height of physical pleasure? Or was it something like that for addicts he saw once every now or again.

Namely speaking the worst of these drugs in the elemental nations was: Opium.

Naruto watched the man begin to explain the whole history of this so called witchcraft product. "This started when my father was a lad, a young miner he was then heard the tale. The _Herbamoura_ was a selective cure for ailing sicknesses for people in pain who couldn't explain what happened to them. It was crafted by a young maiden who earned the reputation of being a healer when the person came by in pain. Quite the mystery with no physical wounds the pain was just simply unable to be cured. The woman often offered this liquid or sometimes it was in a bread loaf to cure the pain and all she wanted was several silver coins. It's in my opinion, very strange really." The line moved forward making the two men follow closer to the gates which still were about sixty meters away. They had about a dozen people to wait till they got to their turns.

Scott cleared his throat before continuing, "Well story is she gets her silver and the pain is cured and the patient, man or woman, walks off scoot free. Yet there's a little twist to this, they want more of the medicine, it literally from what I hear twists your innards in knots of death, always your stomach burning from the inside out to want the taste again. People went back to the girl who made more profit from the medicine and soon was charging many sovereigns for a single cup of the blasted thing. Rumor was you could see the gates of heaven yet be pleasured by the best whore in town and something's quite **up**, tempting ai?" Naruto snorted along with the man's grin as they both chuckled lowly at the innuendo which made Scott lean against his wagon idly patting his horse on the side.

"Now this went on and on for years till a church official was infected by the _Herbamoura _and ye can imagine how a holy man wanted this. Rumor was they were pure people ai?" he asked rhetorically much to Naruto's snort of amusement, apparently he agreed with him before he continued on with the story. Naruto was silently enjoying the tale, if this was some sort of leverage over some people he would be inclined to search for this drug and use to have people under the Red Dawn's banner.

"Well the holy man kept drinking the blasted thing before he died during one the official rituals of blessing villages, nasty thing from what I could get from me old man. Blood leaking down the man's eyes, his nose turning black and his teeth turning into brittle straws. And to top it all off, his lungs were blacker than the devil's soul itself, tis a miracle the fool survived for months on that. And Long story short the church tracked the witch who gave one of their own this and killed her in public eye." Scott's face darkened at the end of the tale which made Naruto raise an eyebrow, was something making the merchant nervous. If that was the case, the blond glanced at the man's hands, they were sweating and nervously clenching themselves. It appeared something was up and it made the Akatsuki member have a little realization about this little "merchant".

"Can I be honest with your mister Wilson?" Naruto said while leaning against the wagon while brushing the sides of the wooden barrier with his fingers. Chakra laced into the tips sending small signals of detecting signs of plant life and much to his amusement he found something there, growing. Chakra was life energy for most organisms and plants here had minuscule amounts of it lingering around or about. So one could guess what lay inside that cart and he intended to make seem all so causal.

"By all means, no sweat off me back." The man replied smiling as Naruto briefly raised an eyebrow. "Your smuggling this plant aren't you."

Naruto was smiling underneath his veil as the merchant went wide eyed at the question. It seemed whatever the merchant previously thought about went out the window as he went stiff which made the Akatsuki member feel quite amused. There was something that the blond picked up when talking to innocent people, never reveal too much about a subject while acting all cool about it. It tended to give away that they were up to something or it could've been a guess on his part. This was rare for any case at the moment.

"What! I don't know…" the man was cut off as Naruto hummed before casually brushing back the tarp before finding a small clay pot that had a purple plant in its center. Scott started to shake as the blond Akatsuki member inspected the plant which was quite unique in an obvious way. The canopy of the plant had five leaves spread put like a star nearly, with a cyan center where the pollen was located and add to boot the plant was almost nine inches high. Though what set Naruto off was the odd fact it was glowing inside the darkness underneath the tarp.

"Well I guess that's why it's called a _Herbamoura_, the shade glowing in the night huh." Naruto said not too loudly as the guards got closer while inspecting two carts ahead of them. Scott really felt at a loss as he just witnessed the blond mercenary figure literally pull a rabbit out of a hat. How in blazing hell's fire did he figure him out so easily or was it just a stroke of luck? Either way the merchant gulped nervously as he watched Naruto place the plant back underneath the tarp while patting it down as if nothing happened. He was scared for his very life now, _Herbamoura_ was illegal and punishable by public hanging.

"What do want from me?" the merchant trembled as Naruto merely shrugged indifferently as if not bothered or greedy from practically deciding this man's life at that very moment. "Nothing in particular, it was basically my own curiosity that got my assumption of you smuggling." Just to be safe the blond illusionist cast a silent barrier around the small cart. So that if any other people were to eavesdrop on them all they would hear is really merchant talk and among other things economics if they were lucky. In a way that was what he needed to talk about anyway so it was a little hint if anyone were smart enough in his own lands to figure out.

Hence the genjutsu was so useful here and it would always be.

"Still there is something that made caught my attention. I can guess you were selling this in Pieta. Hence your sovereign pockets are low. So with the city gone your income and profits are dropping quite marginally because of competition in the lower regions of the continent?" Scott Wilson was slightly intrigued that this man, who looked like a well bought out mercenary, seemingly addresses casually business of money as if it were the daily weather. It was strange and very unnerving to see a highly educated warrior who knew the ropes for profit but yet it was interesting to see where this fellow was leading to.

"I have a little proposition: It's simply getting me into the city without the guards bothering me and I'll make sure that the guards won't search your wagon while promoting your business in my line of work." Naruto stated simply as the guards checked the second caravan in front of them, there was one more cart ahead of them and time was running short much to the merchants beating heart. It was difficult to choose while under the gauntlet so to speak.

Scott knew two things, a one guaranteed ticket to enter the city of dreams without an inventory check or a one way ticket to the gallows which was just in the center of the said city.

"If ye can get it done then the deal is set for the morrow." The merchant warily said much to Naruto's grin. It was all so simple and the man was going to see firsthand so easy it was to cast illusions on the guards. He merely nodded as the caravan in front of them was searched and sent to enter the gates. The horse that pulled the cart that Wilson had nickered as the owner made the animal edge forward in between the dozen or so armored steel plated men.

Naruto idly noted they all had some sort of Halberds with their sharpened spear tips but with the two curving triangular blades bending downward. They had symbols of a lion and the sun etched across the horizontal points which made the sight quite, intriguing. That's if you were an innocent person by chance which he or his newest client weren't. Either way this was going to be fun since this was like an Academy student learning to use their fists in a fight. It was pitiful yet amusing altogether.

"Halt." Stated one of the armored men. He noted that the grey polished armor made both Naruto and the merchant stare at their reflections. Though unlike the nervous merchant the blond Akatsuki wasn't really too concerned about the metallic giant of a man. The guard waved the group of his fellow soldiers forward which was about six at most. The lead Captain who stopped them originally gave the standard introduction which seemed to be read off a paper somewhere, Naruto didn't give it a doubt that the man was stoic because he did his job so many times already.

"To enter the famed city of light merchants, we must follow the protocol of the lord. All contraband items such as _Herbamoura_ will be searched and if you are found to have smuggled it, you will be hanged publicly. There will be no warning so gentlemen please stand aside to allow my guardsmen to inspect your inventory. All the while please check in with the squire to my right for your names." The captain spoke with a crisp voice as if he were in no mood for games or any sort of mishaps on his patrol. Naruto lightly tilted his head before nodding silently as his partner, Scott started to sweat a bit. The shinobi snorted lightly before twitching his finger directly pointing at the captain before stepping over to the squire.

He decided to act before stumbling lightly while coughing making the guard reaching out supporting him.

The veil loosened around his face making the man curious to look to see who was underneath it.

It was then the genjutsu took full affect of the surrounding guards.

Naruto applied the chakra around his eyes before briefly having his veil split apart from his _Futon_ affinity to meet the captain's gaze as the man looked towards them surprised. In that moment the entire squad of men all looked at one another before nodding in sync which seemed out of place even among normal people. The squire wasn't paying attention since the kid was smiling good naturally at Scott who signed him and the blond into the city.

Naruto knew his role in the fake check-in, he was the supposed "_mercenary_" that the merchant hired and the guild inside the city was one of his destinations. Pretty much a plausible story as Scott was speaking to the squire and to another guard who was under the genjutsu that he had placed over them. So he discreetly did a series of one handed seals that were incredibly hard to manage despite the simple perception manipulation. Sometimes it was a wonder why some Shinobi hadn't invested a few weeks of their time to do one handed seals just in case if one of their hands were disabled in some shape or form.

"_Genjutsu Art: Mukō fōsensu._" Naruto mentally spoke as the web of illusions made the armored men seemingly walk together as in a formation to check the cart. The Captain opened the corner flap opposite of the place where the blond had opened to find the_ Herbamoura_ moments ago. Scott from he could tell nearly had a heart attack. The inspection was almost routine like and it made the other caravans oblivious to the scene they were in. Basically it was a near perfect set-up using chakra at his full advantage and the success was rewarded with the lead Captain standing straight after staring at nothing for a few minutes.

"Alright your cart is cleared for inspection, while in the city you'll follow the laws in place dictated from our City Council. The Lord of the city's will must be upheld and such you'll act accordingly. So for now I bid you fare well and enjoy your time in the city of light. Follow the road to till the center of the city where you'll find your fellow Merchant's guild gentlemen." The captain said with a friendly tone despite the man being nearly frightening minutes ago. Clearly the soldiers here were well disciplined and trained, which was astonishing amusing for the blond shinobi.

"Sir if I may ask are there any taverns that are well known here?" Naruto asked respectful of the armored man who seemed to frown for a moment. It seemed there was quite a few here based on the man's silence though one of the lower ranked soldiers asked permission from his superior to answer. The Captain relented to a younger looking guardsmen who pointed towards the bustling crowd that lay about a hundred yards from the gate.

"Beyond the marketplace there's roughly five taverns leading to the central square, look for a sign that has a rabbit. It's one of the finest taverns that has the best rooms for a traveler to enjoy the city." The young man said kindly eye smiling at the both of them, Scott thanked the young soldier before getting his horse to move. Though Naruto also nodded towards the answer the squire boy ran up to them both before handing them a slip of paper each, again the Captain enlightened them about one of the cities laws.

"Forgive the slow process gentleman but those are your passes if you wish to come back to the city, the date has been marked for what profession you have and since you sir are a mercenary..." the captain looked towards the blond who stood attentive to listen calmly. He needed information and hopefully this guard could explain what was beyond the gate in front of them.

"Since your not required of name your clothing has been noted for a mercenary guild, if you wish to visit one here in the city it's the fourth square where all arms business transactions are monitored. Have a good day sirs." the guards moved away from them as their captain called to the next caravan in line which eagerly strode up behind their own cart.

Scott inhaled quickly before moving under the gates feeling the cool temperature only soothe his rapidly beating heart. The man could say the blond mercenary was a godsend to help him with his business.

Naruto walked alongside the cart taking in the scene as he moved in between several crowds of people, all shouting and selling various foods. He spotted vegetables, meats both preserved and fresh along with fruit stands with vendors selling their stocks. It was quite the place as families moved with each other often trying to decide which was for dinner tonight, children ran playing in between stands often making some vendors bark at them to stop. Also the amount of foods here was simply amazing, dozens upon dozens of lines were everywhere.

But this was just the start of this sector of the city.

Above the market place were warehouses or something of the sort, some freelanced mercenaries stood guard over the doorways. Some were constantly dozing off as if this was the most danger they had ever seen here in the city but what was amazing again in the marketplace was the huge water fountain in the center of the market itself. Naruto paused to see a fountain of water which was in arc over two statues that seemingly stood back to back of each other. While it seemed beautiful Naruto had the impression of something to store the sight for future reference in his head, there was something about those twin statues that caused him to ask Scott about it instantly.

"Scott, that statue there with those two woman, what is it?" the Namikaze asked loud enough to make the man pause in his own world before snapping his fingers casually. He seemed to slow down the cart before indicating over to the question in play now.

"Ay that there be the twin goddesses of love Clare and Teresa. Legend has it, one day one the goddesses took pity on a mortal whose thy cries seemed to touch the gods themselves. Her name was Clare, the mortal whose life was shaped in thee image of hell's intention, ay tis a reason why many maidens are called as such in thee city of light here. The goddess Teresa took thy maiden of grief under thee wing and became the twins of love,friendship and compassion. It's a legend for historians to indulge ya, personally me head hurts thinking about it it now." The merchant yawned lightly before moving onward leaving Naruto himself to stare at the Statues before using his Sharingan to commit what he saw to memory.

The Twin Goddesses of Love seemingly carved into Marble sculptures of beauty where polished hands made them glove in the light with their wings spreading to opposite sides as they stood back to back. It was like the gods blessed this sight because even he felt at peace staring at the sight and as he glanced over his shoulder to see several other people doing the same thing he was. Still he had to move on, it seemed like there was time to prepare for his soon to be _"recruitment_" station and business venture now.

Naruto and Scott traveled past the crowds of people before crossing over to a bridge that lead into the center square of the City. It was even more massive than the one they were in, it seemed to stretch for a mile across while being surrounded on all sides by water. By all accounts the center square should've been an isle but save for the fact for dozens of small docks with river boats that fished near the bridges edge kind of took the feel for an island out of the realm of possibility now.

Walking along left side of the bridge, there were other people on the right side traveling towards the market they had come from. It seemed the bridge had two flows of people going in and out from certain sectors that were linked in between. As the smell of water seemed to swarm around the bridge itself which was a clear white marble with gray stones on the road itself. Naruto glanced out to the lake that the square was surrounded by, fishing boats that had a person or two fished for food or did so for sport.

All in all this placed seemed like the perfect city so far, beauty, strength and peace reined upon any traveler moving into the City itself.

Naruto sighed as he and his contact Scott moved along the bridge into the central square where he read a sign giving the name of the square itself. Pausing he read out the name before humming thoughtfully on what was potentially going to make his day now.

The sign on the right-hand side of the bridge stood on the ledge drove in by a pike read: "_Administrative, Accommodations, Law Sector_."

The blond smirked, "This could do but I'm not giving it the cake yet." This seemed like the best place but something appearing to be simple could often become a challenge for the ages.

All in all it seemed that this place would be ideal for his plans here. To be frank, recruiting potential contacts or subordinates was never an easy thing to deal with since their were many factors to keep track off. The first reason was would a potential contact, client or recruit would betray their employer for some pathetic reason or something completely so far-fetched it made a man think twice. It was a hard job to do and back in the Great Five Shinobi Nations, recruiters were sent out to civilian centers to entice children to become Shinobi. Although the practice was used only in times of war, Konoha was the best at making an average person determine to become a soldier for their nation.

After all the more soldiers a nation had, the likely hood it could pressure other nations easily on some matter local or foreign.

"Ay, there be the Merchant Guild. I recommend you find an Inn and step up shop on the morrow, merchants be buzzing like a hive of bees themselves." The blond followed the man quite grateful for the information. The more he knew the better it would be in the future for a while.

Scott lead the cart towards a five story building that took up a third of the open square, here there was dozens of similar people like the merchant going in and out of a stable around the corner. Though the appearance of the Merchant guild was quite flattering, the five columns that held up a section of roof that was extended into a triangle shape with sculptures laced out in front. A stairway that had about thirty or so marble like stone steps leading to a double door that was solid brown.

Birds flew off the top of the building while windows that had glass designs of artistic legends could be seen glittering from the sun light. This place looked like a palace more than a business headquarters and that was something else entirely from the blond's point of view. He had some experience in the business world: namely killing a few targets here or there along the way. Apart from that he wasn't very good at creating a business honestly, he preferred it simple and straight to the point.

Naruto glanced around seeing similar buildings, but each having two differences. One each building that was similar to the Merchant's guild was smaller and less decorated. He spotted, smithy guilds, silk, and other products that had people streaming into. It was like some massive market sector crammed with whole sales on certain things other than food which was rare sometimes. A metropolis that was like the original Akatsuki's base without the massive towers reaching into stormy skies.

This city was simply prosperous and nothing other could name the feeling around him.

Moving towards the Merchant Guild Scott gave his farewells to the mercenary which meant their time together was over. The Shinobi would remember this day as somethign that marked the turning point in his life where he would somewhat trust a man who would do anything to gain a foothold to stay alive. Scott was a man he would contact in the future and having a small seal placed on the exterior surface was enough for him to move on.

"Take care well enough, may the winds of the northern gods guide ya way to the path of prosperity. Peace brother."

The merchant spoke chanting as he shook the younger man's hand who tilted his head acknowledging the proper polite goodbye. It was strange being addressed in such a way but in some other way he respected it and thus Naruto looked to the skies wondering what else this city laid in store for him.

He figured Secrets, opportunity and peace all laid out before him in this endless creation of man.

The Akatsuki member strode away from the parting path from Scott to a high end tavern used for richer travelers. It was a well polished marble Inn with a twisting angel of some sort that mimicked the statues of Teresa and Clare. Cautiously he tilted his veil to let the image be imprinted in his minds eye once again wondering why this city seemed so different apart from the obvious white heavenly grace it oozed out.

Walking into the Inn was something out of a nobleman's living room, the red carpet with the insignia of the city which was some stallion. High priced furniture that seemed to invite a person to sit on it and never get up was another thing slightly agitated him. There was a little known fact that Naruto didn't particularly enjoy wealthy because most tended to flaunt their money onto someone else's hopes, terrors and even sanity to keep them within their grasps. He could certainly point out a few individuals where that happened quite blatantly.

He walked up to the Inn-Keeper who was an elder man with traces of gray in his once pristine brownish crop, "Good afternoon sir."

The Shinobi answered calmly and offered several golden coins, "I would like to stay here for a fortnight or so if this is enough for my rent." The old man barely blinked before tucking the money away in his pocket before twisting around to face a long line of locked shelves. Each shelf had twelve compartments and with four rows this was quite the large lavish Inn which would suit his needs enough for time in the city.

The Inn was doing well with the number of compartments opened which signaled to any thief that stealing keys was from the occupants themselves.

Moving along the Inn-keeper handed him a key to his room which was on the third floor of the building itself. Calmly thanking the old man, Naruto eased his way to the stairs before climbing then while admiring the small but many beautiful pictures of artwork leading into the hallways of the Inn's interior. Many would mistake it for a possible nobleman's home but it had that sense of prosperity through hard work instead of arrogant heirlooms.

Gliding among the hallways, it was a perfect straight line before a perpendicular staircase at the end of the hall lead to the next floor. Yet the simple design often had mysteries laced with the craftsman ship in the wall work. For one the Shinobi spotted structural spots, pillars within the walls supporting the one layer of stone from the elements like wind perhaps or maybe snow build up on the roof tops.

Even this cities people where smart enough to realize that everything needed a base to lean onto.

He noticed several doors closed and sometimes conversations wafted into his ears, ranging from personal matters to even more business like dealings. All in all it was an average Inn where people conducted their lives in whatever manner they chose too. Simply normal to make him feel at ease spiritually for now.

Naruto yawned a bit before quickly moving up to the second floor, his steps a bit too loud for his tastes but he needed some time to mediate in his room. He had plenty of time to calm and center himself behind this city's walls. It would be the start of a small practice every morning to get him back into the shape of creating a war, something his oldest mentor Madara could do well in his own right.

Also he was slightly giddy on finally reading the book that Linda gave him during their time together. The knowledge to craft his own sword and to his hearts content creating it with earth-base metals from the ground. It was a small dream of his since his childhood ever since Itachi tossed kunai and other ANBU agents using ninjato's or even wazikashi's did he want to make his own 'super' sword.

A child's dream that could impact the entire world but he was set on his mentor Madara giving him the 'Nodachi' Kitsune Gekido.

The second floor came and went as the first floor before he moved to the last stair case leading to his destination.

Moving swiftly he managed to by pass several quiet rooms where there was no occupants on the third floor, he hummed in thought at the silence. While comforting it would be awkward to notice if someone moves onto the is floor and he would have to be wary of all who looked at him. Since technically he was smuggling in a few illegal plants and the guards didn't have to see some 'unknown' clothed foreigner in their city not on record.

So some planning was additional in his time here and to sum it all up on a list Naruto would have to get things started.

_One:_ was to get a hotel to stay for his time in Strugeburg.

_Second:_ was to explore the city and then to find contacts.

_Third:_ it was all the while enjoy the time here.

"Not bad of a list though. Makes me wonder how will I be able to train with Mira during some 'off' days?"

The question was more of a personal thing than anything. He needed to get stronger and much quicker to face the organization down the line in open combat. There would be a time where the whole idea of 'spies' and 'ambushes' would have to end to become an open war. That was the plan to destroy a dominating business, it was easy yet difficult. All into creating a cheap version of their system and become the people's 'hope' to the Yoma threat.

One small step at a time.

He grumbled something unintelligible before coming face to face with his room door, which his hand slipped the key into the socket. The blond opened the door with a small push of his arm before revealing a rather modest room in front of him. Though again it was a little pricey for him to digest, he hated wealth and it was never his intention to become a rich arrogant pig. But that old saying of the road to hell was paved with good intentions was implying he would fall victim to greed inside his heart.

Whatever the warning was he barely cared for it now, he was practically going to organize a war that would send this world into hell. At least that was the general plan so it was rather sad to be thinking about the 'what if' situations in the future mind him it was years off. Naruto took the time to analayze his room before making himself at home, it was time to medidate and prepare for a night run.

A shinobi's strength were the shadows that engulfed his image.

Creating a silent Kage Bunshin, the blood took of his cloak, hat and equipment where the clone took it to leave it on the bed. There would be time later to see what type of materials he had to work with and what he could with it in this urban environment. It was a whole new battle field when it came to recuirtment notes or even hiring contacts since smaller villagers were easily made out to be simple minded.

A cities competition for buisness would lead to him probably making a man or woman sleeping with the fish more or less.

Naruto sat down in the center of the room, where the clone of himself opened the window letting the light flood into the room. He relaxed in the warmth of the gentle sun before shutting his eyes with a grin. He was excited to do some night patrols in this city of so called 'light' because of a simple saying. It was something so trivial but it would apply to him to find out if it was true in any city or holy area.

Sometimes even in the darkness, monsters awaited for their time to arise.

The blond smiled while sitting there in his roon, letting his mind wander.

It was time to get started now...

**End Strugeburg**

**Author's Note:** Well this took me way _longer_ than expected to get out because of all few things in reality: Jobs, Training, Computer Meltdowns and stuff along those lines.

I don't have much to say about this chapter but for the fact that I wanted the "Nightshade" to be one of those hidden taboos that people use. I had some inspiration from the opium creators who were forced in China to make it for the Western Civilizations and had to deal with it. So a little researching and a few days of typing, the Herbamoura is created. The myth is all created and really doesn't relate to the Claymore verse, I just placed it there for some localized legends that humans kept.

And I know I'm going to_ see_ this in a review somewhere:

**The Knowledge of the Biju** and all the Kyuubi story thing, it's general knowledge people. Do not write or state to me, why did I reveal the greatest secret in the Village to Miria. The biju's gone and the secrecy is rarely needed if Naruto wished to tell someone he trusts. It's a sign of good faith, he's warming up to the person by revealing a general piece of knowledge to anyone. It's not like he's revealing to her his life story, daughter, crappy life, and a few titbits of general knowledge that doesn't bother him much. Plus Naruto likes to or attempt to tease people by the fatal dangers of him actually having a biju.

Now if the Kyuubi was in this story, let's say that Naruto wouldn't be saying shit about that subject at all. It's old news and he can exploit to people to gain their trust because what are they going to do, suddenly believe he's a god that no man to beat? Seriously if that was my story, then I wouldn't be writing this at all.

Can anyone agree to that?

And onward to the childhood which I revealed to you, an image of what it was.

About the flashback, Naruto wasn't so OC to the contrary of what some people believe. He was Canon but it was an AU where he was born a year earlier than from the rookies, so it's totally not so confusing to see that. From that image a brief scene in his childhood: He was happy, go lucky, ignorant, and wanted to be acknowledged. It wasn't that so warped, it was just one decision that made a bad reward.

However the choice is, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. So my Naruto is basically the living embodiment of 'What if" the so called righteous Senju blood line was dealt with a crippling injury at the hands of the village and they didn't foresee the consequences. Basically becoming hostile to the people who he believes will kill him now till his grave and also having some political decisions on his career: It led up to that finale in the end for the Elemental Nations.

The point made: He's like this because of what happened to him, he's only eighteen so time is on his hands to change which I will attempt to subtlety get him to a gray character.

Now I thank some people for supporting me to keep on writing this story and to people who argue this story has potential but my English sucks, thanks. My English doesn't suck, I just rushed through certain chapters blazing ahead already planning for the next one. Hence the 'big words' and now I'm actually taking my sweet old time getting these recent ones out. Nothing more to say but thanks to all of you so I'll have some news after this.

**Good News:** I'll around, on forums, helping certain authors who want help for Beta or even writing my own stories basically on my own time. So I still live thank you.

**Bad news:** I won't be updating for a while perhaps not till the beginning of the 2012 year, joy, because of Military Basic Trainning somewhere in the Southern Untied States (Yes I am an American, so hah) and I doubt writing about some Anime will make them hand over a computer. If any are going down there for Basic in August then give me a PM, nice to know I ain't alone there.

So thanks for your patience and you'll be rewarded somehow in my limited time-span to do all these things, so leave a review and do whatever you all like.

_Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone)_**  
**

_Herbamoura-{Nightshade}_

___Mukō fōsensu_ -{Disable Four Senses Illusions}  



	16. Chapter 16

**Strugeburg Act II**

Night had fallen over the so called _city of light_; it had been a sudden transition of the people to prepare for the lack of sun. It seemed like the entire populace was wary of what lay in the shadows of their city, after all this was a time full of monsters. Yoma were the monsters that would devour a human without mercy and with no warning of its coming.

Despite all this controversy of Yoma, the people of the city of light didn't believe that there were any Yoma with their walls. A hope that the guard was vigilant on maintaining since there was only a small time in their history were a single beast stalked the streets, only to be killed by the hundreds of soldiers banding together to rid of their horrors.

At least that was the general mindset in Naruto's opinion as he lay on the roof of the Inn he was staying at currently. The blond just sat there watching the stars flicker or even let the cool breeze lift his spirit into the heavens themselves, it was surreal like.

The blond shinobi took this brief lapse of silence as a sign to relax for a bit. There was something about watching the stars on a building or a mountain even, it was simply soothing. He sighed watching the bright distant stars flicker; he wanted to know why this world was like his own but at the same time a pang of grief struck him.

He missed the Elemental Nations, really he did.

After he swore to destroy it, he actually had the audacity to_ miss_ it?

Naruto chuckled lightly at the thought, oh the mighty have fallen. "Is it strange missing a place that wanted me, my brother, my sensei and even my entire family dead? Maybe I've gotten used to the fact I couldn't live without being hunted down, it's a wonder why I'm here." The young man shifted his body to make his back slant against the tiled roof tops. At least he could sit up here without literally an eye spying on him for once.

So here he was just sitting idly waiting for the sunrise, he had plenty of time to rest and relax before heading off into the city on the morrow. Yet he had some things to ponder still, what would he offer or what would the ideal way for him to establish a safe network of information here? He had the feeling that it would be like a bunch of Espionage missions.

Then again he was just bored; it wouldn't too difficult for him to do this.

"Think Naruto, what haven't you covered yet, plan for anything but what would be next? Is recruiting next? Oh not really, or perhaps building safe houses?" He shook his head still, there was something missing here. He covered the Claymores, their Organization, the continent's People but what else was there? He didn't like the idea of self-pondering on things he found doubt his own skills, pretty much a hesitant Shinobi was a dead one out in the field.

Cursing chakra or mental exhaustion, his imagination took a toll.

The blond took the moment to just rest his eyes for once, it wasn't the time to strain himself. The struggle had barely begun yet he was already planning for moves that he couldn't counter without fighting head on. It was like a game of Chess and Shogi all mixed on a battlefield, gods was it a nuisance to think like Shikamaru Nara, lord forbid he would be a strategist.

Then again that Nara found interesting ways to get him killed in the fights they had, once more he felt some shame in slicing the man's body into pieces.

Oh he did forget it was in front of Ino and Chouji themselves on their latest mission?

Smirking he shook his head of fond memories, man he was doing that way too much lately and frankly the feelings were welcomed. They seemed to bring out the calm efficient shinobi that he was made out to be and be granted the ability to organize a massive amount of resources for one hell of a war. This was eerily similar to Madara's own way of thinking, to become insanely powerful yet still not have the strength to change the world.

It would explain a lot of why the Eldest Uchiha had wanted to create in his image; to be a god.

Creaking his neck around Naruto leaned into the tiled roof, enjoying a slight warming breeze sneak its way from the streets below.

"I could enjoy this; the best feeling is too feel the wind. Wind that is my freedom, to be everywhere and anywhere if it wished, I wish that was my fate." The blond spoke to no one in front of his face. It was just his own fragile sanity that held him firm in the world of the living or was it? He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, no it was just a simple promise that made him determined to be a somewhat better person.

A simple promise to change him?

The last simple promise to be normal nearly changed him from the young girl he found all those years ago.

Naruto merely laughed out loud, it had been nearly three years since he last thought about becoming a better person for his daughter, his friends and the very few he truly cared for. The list could be on the both of his hands since he barely knew many that could say they knew him well. Finishing his train of thought on some places in the past the Shinobi wondered about a few things.

What was the next step for his organization to succeed in this land?

There was something he needed to rectify quickly before it would be a problem down the line; the case being what could he have to use against the Organization that created Claymores?

How could he possibly track nearly fifty beings on the continent itself?

Humming quietly what was here that he could exploit in a safe manner yet have the rewards beyond the original dangers? Musing, he looked to the skies again; a habit when on the move during the war with the Shinobi Villages when all the Biju were collected, the blond Namikaze looked upon the flickering stars with in tentative thoughtfulness.

"I could use villages as points of contact but people here are afraid to mention Claymore and to get them to track one…" He shook his head, that wouldn't be a good idea. Too much suspicion for him since people tended to doubt he would be sane or would be an actual.

"Of course, that's it."

Naruto said snapping his fingers as an epiphany arose in his mind.

The massive Yoma population that was here on the continent could be used. Yet there were some serious repercussions of this, for one Mira would have a fit beyond all reckonings to even think about using them. Another would be the fact he was exposing himself to the Yoma who could maybe spread the word with Claymore as important information regarding his last known whereabouts.

Then again he was just paranoid about people finding about him already.

Still the idea of creating a 'Network of Yoma' seemed to be well worth the risk, in theory if he could have a dozen or so informants among the predators he could track their movements! He smiled rather roguishly; oh the possibilities of potentially predicting where Claymores could be sent and he could send observers to see what Rank or even their names to find out where many Warriors were placed. According to Mira, Warriors were sent to locations in certain provinces based on the amount of Yoma preying on humans there.

Again he could alter some populations to prepare traps or even to see if the Organization would send their warriors to hot spots in where the predators of men gathered.

Leaning back in his spot Naruto toyed with the idea of actually creating or possibly thinking of designs for a seal for a Yoma to be under his will but what would be the point? Could normal Yoma actually be civil as their human counterparts? Was it possible? Now he came across an interesting theory to test out in the world.

After all spending months here, he had yet to encounter a Yoma that was civil enough, or better yet, intelligent enough to talk with him. Granted he didn't advertise that option often but what if there was something there to prove him right. Things tended to get interesting when someone or a subject was proven right in the opponents direction so in short he liked to be challenged.

Chuckling to himself, he found a goal to accomplish here apart from spreading some of the Red Dawn's Reputation. Originally, he came here since it was the hub of all commerce, trade, cultural subjects and so forth. Add the fact he could hire some mercenaries to accomplish some simple tasks like protecting a farmer or even go as far to protect some politicians.

He had many possibilities to gain some creditable information to the people on the continent.

Naruto lifted himself from his position before jumping onto another building's roof; he needed to stretch his legs for a bit and a walk in the calming night seemed to appease him to a degree. Breaking into a light run he literally jumped the gaps in between the structures which required little effort on his part to even consider it.

As he looked down into his hands, he saw something that shouldn't be there.

Blood soaked his hands as he watched it in clear crystal like vision; his Sharingan as always copied an image as he went back years ago to the first of confrontations he had with his old village.

He was the third most wanted Traitor in Konohagkure; Orochimaru of the Sannin was first and followed by Itachi Uchiha at a close second.

And then there was the rogue Jinchuuriki of the leaf; the blood of two great Clans and the only one of his generation considered a Hokage Candidate at the tender age of fourteen years old.

"_You're nothing but a fucking traitor!"_

The blond shinobi felt a stirring in his own mind; insanity it seemed crept back into his thoughts. The pain, that agonizing fire that rocked through him poured open his very soul or what was left of it. He felt the memories appear as the cool wind caressed his face as if mocking him with its delicate feelings, those feelings that made him grind his teeth in frustration.

War always left scars on men who were foolish to believe themselves to be invincible.

Although in his case: The Scars became his life…

"_You're no better than that Betrayer Sasuke; you were better but yet you killed our friends for what!?"_

"_This can't be right; Naruto you were changing for the better and now what! Throwing away your friends, happiness for the sake of revenge that Emiko wanted you to let go!"_

Jumping aggressively over three buildings the Shinobi instantly went to the highest point he could find; a church's cross that stood high above the residential and market structures in this area of the city. He needed a spot to calm down since his past couldn't be forgiven no matter what the circumstance was. He hated that most soldiers in his lands could live with themselves but for him it's always something different to stand out from the norm.

He was the Rogue Weapon of his Village.

"_Can't you see what you're becoming Naruto, you're just continuing the endless cycle of hate and vengeance that's been plaguing for so long? Why can't you break out of it!"_ the words of the Toad Sage said to him when he was a Missing-Nin, a year after staging his 'capture' when on a training trip with Jirayia.

It all went to hell.

His answer to the man was simple and short to the point where the elder Shinobi could see what his father's son was becoming.

"I accepted it."

Naruto said to himself as he stood on the top of the cross watching the three-quarter moon shine onto the city itself.

"_I hope you __**rot in Hell**__."_

That voice of Kiba Inuzuka said snarling at him during a battle along the border of Fire Country and Grass's Lands. He didn't kill the young canine-user but he left him in a state to think twice before attacking him head on ever again, a pity that he didn't finish the job.

"I've been through hell Kiba. You had a family, a good life, a peaceful childhood and you had parents who loved you. Don't tell me to stay in hell; I've been through it and back."

Naruto snarled this to no one in particular, his fist clenching as more voices seemed to damn him where he stood. He always knew there was nothing to expect but pain and nothingness when the war was over. However it was his pain would be something that would never allow him to find peace anywhere in his homelands.

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you were always different among us. You were becoming respected as both a shinboi and a parent among all of us. Yet when the invasion was finished ,you became something we all wished you hadn't become." _The calm collected tone of Shino Abruame stated to his face when he came to the aid of his teammate Kiba and Hinata who was knocked out cold near a tree.

Naruto laughed openly; if the order hadn't been issued to murder his daughter then maybe he wouldn't have gone rogue but fate it seemed wished to have him suffer beyond any human.

"Shino. If you only saw what she drew in her own blood; then you would see what that village truly was. To see the body of a child you considered to be your own, dead at your feet with an expression of terror, holding her own damned throat as she bled…." Here he trembled by clenching his fists to point of cracking his bones; his Sharingan damning all the ones responsible for it.

He watched as the scene played out before clamping his eyes closed as hot tears spilled from the corners.

That day when the Invasion of Suna and Oto hit Konoha, it was the start of the end.

The day he had forsaken his bonds of friendship, happiness and sheer freedom for one thing.

Fists clenched as he unknowingly drew upon his chakra.

The day he'd kill off anything…

Teeth mashed together in a grinding force of hatred and sorrow.

The day he'll destroy everything…

Until his last breath: to avenge his last line of humanity that was for the village he lived in.

**(Memory)**

The Invasion had ended in a route of the enemy.

It took hours and hundreds of dead to quell the blood-flow of the living to stop it.

And by god did he hate walking back through silent streets back to his apartment.

Naruto winced as he tried to hide the fact he had three broken ribs and a torn up leg, damned that Gaara. That fight was probably the hardest of his life to actually experience; it took nearly all of his power to completely subdue that guy. Seriously, he was incredibly thankful and amazed that the Sharingan had the ability to disorient the Shukaku even in its semi-released state.

"I wonder why it suddenly screamed when I cast genjutsu; was it terrified by me or it?"

Grunting to himself he pulled himself up the several flights of stairs noting that the complex was far too quiet; he felt his heart start to race since he told Emiko to stay in the apartment due to the fact he was in the Chunin exams. She did have school today as a civilian were required to get an education if they were in the Reserved Shinobi Corps or Active.

Licking his lips he came to his hallway where his room was…

And hell seemingly greeted him once again; the smell of copper and iron literally permeated the air with such density it made his eyes widen in shock. There couldn't be any fighting here! Not in this damned apartment complex; he made sure!

"No!"

The entire corridor was filled with blood!

Also weaponry littered the doorways randomly as he identified what was what.

Kunai and shuriken were inside the damned building!

Something wasn't right, there have had to been dozens of similar structures along the entire street and this was the only hit? What in god's was happening here, hell he felt the cold fear creeping into his spine as he summoned the last bits of his chakra that he could muster.

In one instant the five Kage no Bunshin were at his beck and call; "Search the other rooms, see if Emiko or any of the others are here!"

Naruto swore as he ran to his door trying desperately to stem the pain in his side, the Kyuubi was only doing so much due to the fact he used quite a bit of chakra in fighting its younger brethren the Shukaku which was a hell of a time.

Getting to his door panting as sweat dripped down into his eyes making him rub it away; he drew one the last kunai he had left before inching the door forward.

The fucking thing was unlocked!

He never left it unlocked or Emiko for that damned matter!

"Emiko!" he called out, _rasped_, as the toll from the sand in his mouth during the battle with Gaara had literally given him a dangerous case of dehydration and the result in his gums cut like glass. He kicked the door in with his given Dojutsu active.

Numb fingers dropped the kunai.

Naruto fell to his knees; tremors racking his frame.

No amount of tears could be shed for his Sharingan was recording into the very depths of his brain; it would never dull nor would the picture in what he saw would be altered in any way. The curse of the Sharingan was to copy and project the images in the user's brain with perfect clarity. For the blond he crawled forward to what lay in front of him.

"Please, Gods no…"

Warmth dripped down his cheeks as he got closer…

Emiko was lying on her side; her hands somewhere in front of her.

"Why her, she was innocent?!"

The cracking of his voice gave way to years of a mask of stone indifference; all the agony, suffering, sacrifices and sheer will collapsed in the prone form of Emiko Uzumaki.

His adopted daughter that gave him a purpose to become stronger and try to live on.

The young teen reached his adopted ward's side before realizing in horror that the girl was holding her throat as if holding back her life blood. In a teary vision Naruto saw the headband for an Oto shinobi, with his daughters Kunai stained in crimson as well.

Desperately he held onto her trying to wake her as if…as if it were a dream.

No this was a _nightmare_: he cried trying to call out to her as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Emiko! Please wake up! Please, it's your daddy…c'mon wake…."

He broke off crying the last of his heart out; he felt empty now. He rocked the both himself and the 'corpse' trying to come to terms in what this meant. There had to be a mistake the Academy couldn't have been let out early but what in hell's name was going on here! Emiko was an Academy student; she would've been with the others at school.

How did an Oto shinobi target her? How as she a FUCKING THREAT AS A CHILD!

The trembling with anger beyond comprehension: his eyes changed without him knowing.

With a pain no human could withstand the blond held his head down before inhaling with such force he felt his gums crack.

Naruto screamed to the heavens…

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER? WHY! WHY!"

His fist were clenched to the point where blood was seeping onto the dead child's clothing; clothing he bought for her with his own damned money and happiness. He screamed for all the pain he had endured with a mask of cold anger towards every villager, shinobi alike.

"Damn them! I'll DAMN THEM ALL; **Orochimaru,** **OTO AND ANYTHING to **_**HELL**_."

So set in his rage Naruto took a deep breath as the Kyuubi's Chakra reemerged again into his body though this time with sheer will he controlled over two tails worth. He snarled as canines enlarged to the point where his own mouth barely could contain the length of said canines. There was so much rage all he could see was red itself; his arms clutching the corpse as if a life-line that tied him to the earth.

Breathing in so heavily his gums spilt Naruto looked up a little further to see something that caused the rage to stop dead in its tracks.

There next to Emiko's side was a small blood trail as if she were trying to pull something away; he tracked the small drops to the wall.

"**This can't be possible…"** The enraged Jinchuuriki spoke to himself; on the wall in front of him his daughter left one image that alone could explain why the fuck she was no longer among the living. It couldn't be; she had to be delirious at the time of her murder…

Dripping in crimson droplets; from the flesh of a girl that he considered his own daughter a symbol was written on the pale wall.

Crimson eyes dilated to the point where disbelief and rejection at the sight came to mind.

_The Leaf Insignia…_

No Way in Hell!

Briefly touching the cold liquid; it was as if he traces the pattern in how Emiko used her own blood for the drawing. With this almost, a crude sense of fate as he memorized the lines in where the fingers of his beloved daughter wrote the true form of her killers.

**How!**

Looking down at the closed eyes of the corpse he whispered so out of his own tone of voice it was downright inhumane to hear the emotions running through him. "You wouldn't lie about this; why would one of the leaf Shinobi do this? It doesn't make any sense but what if…" the boy broke under the pressure of trying to become a man who could live normally as possible yet this was it.

The final straw…

This had been the village's last chance after years of scorn, _hate_, _betrayals_ and now this _**murder**_…

"**I'll kill them all."**

Red Chakra warped around him; covering both him and the dead corpse of his daughter without harming a single skin cell. However the apartment was not so lucky to be exposed to the demonic and human fuel rage of a blond shinobi.

The entire room went up in flames; the heat burning every single spec of wood, metal, stone and plastic out the plane of existence. This was the tipping point every man had and could deal with. He had nothing left to hold him down in this wretched village no longer, the time to become something he believed couldn't be possible in all the years he had been living as a paranoid child against the darkness of man himself.

He would become, _"Oh No. I am tired of being the good little soldier of this fucking place; they want to push me over the edge and fear the beast within then SO BE IT! I will never bow or succumb to this place ever again; no man or god will stop me from tracking the killers of this place to the ends of hell itself. I am no longer striving to be a man. Today this forth…"_

Standing up with the bundle that was once his daughter in his arms; the Kyuubi's chakra literally set everything in his home ablaze. Hollow Sharingan eyes just spun endlessly to see the flames lick away at the pictures Emiko and her friends brought to him over the year at the academy.

He watched it all burn, the oils receding into gases; the blackness covering all around him as the red, orange and yellow merged into an inferno.

Naruto then turned to the picture where he, Emiko and the picture of his Genin teammates burned into a flash of orange. He watched ever so devastated and exhausted all he could utter a sentence that sent him on the path of a rogue.

As they burned he spoke no longer with any life in his voice.

"I am an Avenger; nothing will stand in my way ever again."

The next moment the fire's spread into the building leaving a black screen of hellish monsters that would be unleashed into the world of shinobi.

Not even the forces of the leaf Village would ever know what caused the Jinchuuriki of theirs to become the village's most hated villain since the Late Sannin Orochimaru.

Naruto just watched his former home burn to the ground; he stalked out into the streets with his Sharingan active with a burning rage and a need to kill. He watched the villagers frantically flee his line of sight; not even bothering for this at the moment.

The end would come for them sooner or later…

**(End Memory)**

Sighing tiredly, the blond just sat down on the cross; both his feet planted roughly on the horizontal frames to get comfortable. Why in the hell did he keep thinking about the past even when he had an actual goal to accomplishment for the first time in years. Maybe there was an answer and he had yet to find the damned thing.

At times sometimes he wondered if dying was the best route to take even after bringing War to the Elemental Nations to end all of the Hidden Villages. During the wars and many battles he fought against his former home he wondered maybe if cutting his throat would be enough to send him to the beyond to find the one source of happiness he had.

Or would the gods merely send him to hell itself…

Reaching up he took off the headgear to his Akatsuki outfit letting his blond pony-tail drift with the breezes he got from his elevated position. Silky like hair reflected off the moon as he merely watched it as if bored or even wanting it to give him an answer. There had to be something to place at him peace with the past despite all the suffering, carnage and hate he inspired to that place.

"Why am I so fucked up?"

The blunt question made him smirk then laugh quietly to himself; the question he asked was something he would've said to Itachi as a child before he went rogue. He couldn't help the sudden fondness and delight in chuckling at times like this while on a night like this. Oh he was truly beyond help for any to understand him at heart…

"If I ever die I hope to see you both again Sensei and you Emiko." That's a promise of life time if one ever would commit to in any case. Sighing deeply it was time to get back onto track before he have another seizure to see more of the people he had slain over the years earning him a reputation similar to the Yondamie against Iwa.

Cracking his joint to get a feeling the blond spread out his senses; using a chakra pulse to see if there was anything interesting to spot.

The pulse went out before bouncing back from two, no…_three Yoki signatures?_

"So there are Yoma here in this city? My, my, my and here I thought I would've gone looking for a few down the line. But what are they doing?"

Curious now the Shinobi got up before placing his headgear back without a second thought. He leapt down from his perch before running down the rooftops intent on find the source of all three signatures. Things were going to be really bloody or eventful; in either case it would be a win-win for him to understand the nature of the average Yoma.

Naruto planned on testing a theory to see if they responded to this: Strength and submission.

Running and shooting over the gaps the blond came to the conclusion the three were a group of hunters trying their luck here in the densest population of humans for miles in all directions. Now the questions started to form inside of his mind at the idea of 'intelligent' Yoma for him to recruit.

"_I'm shocked that three of them seemingly can go a period of time inside this place undetected; my problem is getting them to be civil to me at the very least. Perhaps a little persuasion could be made?" _The blond Akatsuki leader merely hummed in thought before flaring his Sharingan at the pulse of Yoki that came from the massive lakeside.

The lakeside district was fully of massive wooden multi-floor warehouses; a very ideal location to gather in secret or maybe bring prey to that area in some shape or form.

The possibilities of a hunting group now made sense in a way; one Yoma socializes with the human or humans, while the second tails the first in some sort of fashion and the third waits in the den as if an extra security measure for protecting them or preventing the prey to escape. All in all it sounded legitimate enough for one small group to do this without attracting too much attention.

That was what he would do in any case as a monster of man.

Whistling past the wind the Shinobi landed onto a large flat rooftop before seeing the massive lake literally sparkle in front of him causing a brief pause in taking in the scenery. Naruto could say for sure this place was a romantic spot or a good place to give a nice view. If he were a normal civilian in this land he would've enjoyed living here but that was near impossible.

A wet dreary smell made him sigh in relief; that good feeling next to the sea or even better the sweet smell of drying food storage's. The stale like smell merely got him reminding of Konoha's slum districts when he was a child living in it. Add the shadowy passages, and that gave him a nice nostalgic moment of understanding the best routes to avoid trouble or even to be spotted given the times of the year.

"How much farther is tis place?"

Naruto looked down to see a rather, weird sight.

One Yoma was leading, in disguised form or what now, a small group of people. One man, a woman who was heavily pregnant he noted with suppressed rage and another younger man perhaps a friend to the first male.

A chakra pulse of anger went out to spot the Yoma directly opposite of his position on the other side of the road tailing the three humans before disappearing into the shadowy alleys between warehouses.

"Calm yourself Yale, thy must be patient or does thou wish for Lord Tilman to find his bastard heir?" the Yoma retorted shrugging his shoulders; for the Akatsuki it meant this Yoma had known this particular trio beforehand, an interesting choice of prey per say. However the circumstances in why these people were being hunted didn't make quite enough sense yet he was curious…

That meant he would watch this little hunt of theirs without interfering, much.

Smirking darkly the shinobi moved silently enough to reach the edge of the roof to see the entourage of human and Yoma move into a four story building made of granite.

Located the den, now to see how things would play out.

The group went inside while the tailing Yoma outside went over to some side door before vanishing from his Sharingan sight completely; good, now to find out some details as to what this was in front of him. Everything had an underneath as Kakashi stated during his time meeting the man and add too boot this was a political struggle.

A bastard Heir meant trouble for _someone_ in power and their own heir to compete against the other in the future.

Chuckling he gathered his chakra before stepping back and taking a breather he readied himself.

Naruto ran towards the edge and leaped to the other side of the road…

He landed easily, kneeling to brace himself.

Moving towards the edge of the warehouse he looked over the edge to see a partially open window. Either someone forgot to close it, or it was a deliberate action from the Yoma. Inclining with the first option the Shinobi causally stepped off the edge with a silent '_whoosh'…_

Sticking his hand out so that he had an angle to make him swing forward, he hung off the edge before literally sliding into the window without too much trouble since it was more than halfway left open. His footwear barely made a creak as he stood to see a darkened room filled with some sort of ale liquid in barrels.

"Can the lot of ya help me sister and me with this bastard?"

A scared voice asked somewhere below him…

The Shinobi silently walked out of the vertical storage room and turned into the hallway to see a small wooden stair case lead downwards.

"Normally we don't but tis been brought to my attention that your sister desperately asked me _associate_ here for help…" A light and silky voice answered smooth as the wind. The tone seemed curious yet very amused at the situation the human was in.

"Cause is they daft? They's askin for Seraph, our good friend ay?" A gruff voice spoke from another end of the room.

"_Seraph who or what the hell does that mean?" _Naruto tilted his head moving quick down across another hallway channeling chakra into his ears to pick up a slight change in the groups movements to see if they detected him. Fortunately at the moment they did not do so; which meant he was still sharp as ever in stealthy approaches.

"Seraph always accepts requests in taking out the evil men in power; at least that is what many have said."

This time, a timid yet nervous female voice spoke up; the sister of the first speaker and Naruto could literally sense the Yoma ponder the request as if interested in the story behind the answer she gave up. A few moments passed before a raspy snake-like voice spoke chuckling.

"I pray you wish to find out no?" the raspy voice stated hissing which to that made Naruto annoyed since it reminded him of Orochimaru.

Door after door the Akatsuki walked by before coming to an impasse to the third floor to see a pair of double closed doors; the voices were there inside and now to slip inside the room with a little genjutsu. Gathering his chakra the blond sent it all over the hallway and seeping past the wooden doors to make at least someone have a 'feeling' that someone was outside watching them and once he opened the door he would stay inside 'cloaked' from prying eyes.

He set his plan into motion with a small darkening smile.

**(Inside the Room)**

Terence Anders felt a prickling urge to walk to the door as he shifted nervously in the center of the massive room with his sister and good friend near him. They were in already a dire situation hiring the '_Seraph_' to protect the child within his sister's womb and maybe take out the bastard of rapist that got his sister with child in the first place.

He despised the politics of this damned city outright with a passion; the rich are untouchable while the fair hard working man suffered when they indulged. Even the City Guard had the nerve to turn a blind eye against the richest noblemen whenever they committed sins against the helpless.

So when one evening his sister, only at the age of seventeen ,came back with rags for clothes and having her virgin-self violated from that bastard lard of dug; _Noblemen Sacra_ he wanted immediate justice against him.

But four months later; dodging guards and hired mercenaries from the lard piss himself caused Terence to finally seek a more 'permanent' solution: hiring the Seraph of the Central Lands. The man considered to be the Holy Man who fought to rid of corruption, sin, gluttony and so forth.

A man that was considered to be God's right hand against all the evil itself.

The one to help all…

A man to never refuse any or place another above another…

It was a man kind to kill in the name of god himself and without the rules of fellow man to stop him.

This was _Seraph the Holy Assassin_; none knew his name since striking back at corrupt politicians across the region.

So now here he was with a known vigilante group that had contact with the Assassin of Men; he hoped he could arrange a meeting to kill his sister's pursuers and maybe try to claim the wealth that could be entitled to his nephew or niece in the future. Personally he valued family over money any day of the harvest year and earning an honest living was all that could be needed. Which was rare in this time anyways so here he was asking a group of men; mind his sense of dread, who said they were 'Associates' of the Seraph himself.

"I can't guarantee Seraph will agree to you on short notice however I can guarantee you something else…" the lead Yoma stated smiling which made both he, his sister and his good friend Yale have shivers go down their spines. Something was wrong here; both with this group of men and the entire room felt _off._

Two sets of steps caused the three to look around their sides.

"Do not mind them Terence; you have my word that they will not do anything to harm you however you will have to accept the truth when dealing with us…" the silky voiced man stated with a humorous turn; he stood up from the massive window letting in moonlight to reveal an average face man with brown hair and green eyes.

"You yourself must've realized we are not the same; for one, I have no name but if there's thing I prefer to be commonly called its Hale." Hale's smile widened the point where it wasn't natural for a human jaw to support. His body shifted which made Terence stumble back grabbing his sister to place her in between himself and Yale.

"You're no man; you're not even a fucking human! Yoma's the lot of ya!" the man spoke angrily as the three 'men' laughed around them causing the woman to whimper as her heart clenched with the fate of her unborn child. A raspy chuckle got the attention of Yale before he screamed in horror.

"Tisk, tisk. It is quite amazing for thou's intelligence to be so dim witted. Hale, come the morrow I'll be sated with my fills no?" the left Yoma stated shifted as his fingers turned into tentacles that literally grabbed Yale before throwing him into the next to him.

"Oi, oi Garrow I'll take go'ol Terence himself; bugger's been giving me an evil eye for a while ay?" the right man literally tackled Terence into the wall before leaving the lead Yoma to the woman who cradled her belly as she took a step back in fright.

All of these events were intertwined within seconds as Yale and Terence yelled for her to run!

"Now don't be shy; I personally dislike killing helpless prey but since there's a stake for a two deal package it changes me." Hale leaned before as his pupils switched to yellow orbs of hunger he grabbed the woman's neck to whisper something into her ear.

"I personally love newborns who enter the world; the sweetness of newly developed organs is so addicting. I have a hard time controlling myself but I'll savor this moment…" he whistled to the other two Yoma as they grinned as it was some sign for a feast to begin. Hale just watched them with a smile as he took a moment to think before snapping his fingers in a mocking manner.

"Do you have any last words my dear; I'm in a good mood so I will allow you to speak anything on your mind." Hale at this time stepped back without a care in the world; causally rolling his shoulders before sweeping his gaze over the room, he felt strange now.

The pregnant woman collapsed onto her knees before clasping her hands in a prayer speaking loudly enough for all the participants in the room to hear.

"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as it is in heaven." She spoke trying to calm her fear as the Yoma laughed almost enjoying the site of a woman on her knees praying for her life.

"They always pray?" the raspy voice stated amused.

"Barely does a go'old thing aye?" the gruff Yoma agreed with the first. He went back to his soon to be meal almost saving the spectacle before them.

The room temperature seemingly gave out; almost a cold chill passed through the air that made the three Yoma suddenly paranoid that a larger predator was inside with them. Cold sweats all around made Hale in particular glance at the window when he heard a light _'flap'_ and a _caw _of a raven outside in the air.

Growling low in his throat, the lead Yoma, Hale, moved to the window seeing that the glass easily towered to a humans size but where did that unnatural fear penetrate from to make so uneasy? Pupils dilated moving in the darkness trying to find the source of it all.

Flexing his wrists the demon swept his eyes around the room to get some sort of idea as to what could be causing this strange sense of danger.

Within this building, he felt something was off here with them, Hale was not happy either.

"Oh Lord, might Lord please in thy hour need I beg of you. Please, I adore thee must I endure this torment; send me a sign oh mighty Lord, please save me from these demons that sin our earth. Please oh Lord for the child that grows in the light of your touch; I beg of thee…" the woman stated crying as her hands clenched harder than anything she had ever given in her life; unknown to her, a certain Shinobi was ready to intervene. Though something else came to the calling of her prayers for help.

There was no warning at all…

The air stilled to the point where mold seemingly stopped the spores in the room.

And the window had opened slightly as if it were slightly ajar the entire time all the occupants were in the room.

Something was here!

A '_creak_' above made Hale look up in alarm and Naruto merely tilted his head see a silhouette crouched there as if been waiting the whole time.

"_Whoa, I never noticed this guy. How in the hell was that possible?"_

A calm yet quiet voice said from above which caused Hale to literally snarl since he was forced to leap back against the window. The reason was the 'slicing' of the air in a sharp whistle that made some realize this new arrival was armed, heavily.

"I know not to be said for all what is Holy; yet for what I have done but thou shall not tempt me for I have sinned. Lord here my prayer…"

Three serrated knives about nine inches from the hilts were at the spot Hale once was; the said Yoma's fangs were lengthening from a partial transformation. Yet the young woman praying knew whenever this quotation has been said; _the Holy Father blessed the unfortunate with his left hand as the right held a dagger to fend off the evil at bay_…

A figure quietly jumped down to land in front of the woman; where all watched this new arrival.

In the gleaming Light where the moon went through the windows; it bathed the figure in a while light.

From what everyone noticed, the man wore long gray pants that had been folded around his ankles. Around the rib area there were some leather padding's; reddish strings kept the two opposite pieces of cloth to stay together with a small slit to reveal his neck.

In between the leather like vest was a golden cross gleaming in the light; bathed with resolution.

All around the man's outfit was brownish black in coloration that went around both his front and back. That was the general outlook of the man but he lifted his head to face the leader Hale with a neutral expression.

The blue bandanna covering the bottom half of his face; with the dark black hood gave wave to crystal steel like blue eyes noting everything around him.

No one but Naruto noticed also the leather black boots had some sort of triangular shape in the back and front. Curiously he wished to know where one could get a design of that sort around in these lands but he went back to identifying some weaponry on this hooded man.

A small sword of some sort lay vertically strapped over his right shoulder; the blade must've been two feet in length give or take. Moving down to his leather vest; four or five slits went down to the man's stomach to give an indicator of a homemade bomb; powder of some sort since Naruto knew Shinobi could have similar devices when they needed it.

However on his arms were a bit bulky as if something were stuffed on his forearms; narrowing his Sharingan, the Akatsuki noted a faint gleam when the man turned. _"Ah, hidden blades; now it makes sense; this man is either an Assassin or he's a really good amateur vigilante. And with the five holding sheathes for those knives of his; two left but enough to be effective in combat." _ All in all Naruto was impressed with what this man seemed to be; he waited eagerly to see what would happen next.

"It is by the Lord I'm his right arm, his will to bring faith to the land so that the wolves of hell are vanquished into the ashes of hell. Grant this misguided one into your wisdom of redemption; forgive me for I have sinned once again, sinned ,in your name." this 'Holy' Assassin stated as he bent down to retrieve his three knives to slip them back onto his belt; all the while staring at the Yoma in front of him as if unafraid that he was outnumbered three to one.

Unfortunately one Yoma actually snarled besides Hale as he watched this annoyance literally drop in on their meal time.

"Tis retched human is gonna be_** my second meal! I love go'old extras guts ay!"**_ His tone shifted as he transformed partially to make his arms look bulkier and dozens of veins were literally extending from his neck as the hooded man merely tilted his head at the beast.

"Do not doubt thy strength of the Lord, beast; despite being an offspring of the darkness I shall atone by allowing compassion in thy good Lord's will. Release these innocents and leave; the Lord is always forgivable as servants of His incline to be."

Personally the whole dedications to a god made Naruto have some 'strange' memories of Hidan; the religious zealot murderer who never seemed to be in touch with reality at times. Strange man, that fellow was alright. Sighing lightly he crossed his arms in the corner where his genjutsu hid him from view.

Two of the Yoma really started to laugh their own guts out as Hale merely watched with a stoic expression now; he was the only one that didn't feel at ease at all.

"Takes _**hims down**_…" the raspy one said chortling in its throat and the gruff Yoma didn't take any more time than that request to spring upon the hooded man while knocking Yale into the wall cracking his skull.

"_**Stay still human or my hunger grows!"**_

The man rolled away as the Yoma in its humanoid form swept overhead trying to cut him in two. Narrowing his eyes the man flipped into a back step before standing back to the wall giving an opportunity for the Yoma to close in.

"_**I warned ya! Now scream for me human or I'll just kill that female with the second meal inside first!"**_

That comment made the hooded man frown rather angrily but still, he kept his voice level enough for all to hear.

"_Stray_ your hand from the innocent unborn, beast or I shall personally endure your damned soul to hell with no prayers for compassion to the Lord." This just made the Yoma laugh even more before roaring to charge him. Nodding silently the man waited for the monster to be upon him.

The hooded man literally rolled forward _under _the Yoma's legs before swiftly drawing his sword and hopped onto the balls of his feet. He spun in a wide powerful arc, the blade gleaming in the light which made everyone watch in fascination.

The metallic short blade did its work in cleanly cutting the Yoma's skull from its spinal column; Hale watched ever so silently gauging the hooded human here but that nagging sensation forced him to wait for something to appear.

He didn't like this feeling of paranoia when something stronger came about.

One moment passed and the outcome of the supposed 'slaughter' changed in a rather strange way.

With a skull rolling back to the center of the room; the man merely kicked the headless corpse of a monster into the wall with an audible, _'thwack'_.

Purplish blood spewed from the open wound; drenching the man's boots in the monsters life liquid.

The sight made the man's tone sober as if regretting to kill the beast, yet he offered a prayer of passionate forgiveness to the god he prayed.

"Forgive me O'Lord for I have spilled blood in Your name; forgive thy transactions in Your grace and seek forgiveness in Your arms O'Lord of heaven be thy name in kingdom's holiness." The man said bowing his head wiping the blade with his vest before sheathing it to face the next Yoma who held the woman's brother in his grip.

"I've given the warning of the shepherd in the Lord's name, beasts of the darkness. Yet I must ask thee again to abandon these people and be on your way. Must I do the Lord's will in thy name once more?"

The question made the raspy voice Yoma laugh as if mockingly ignoring the warning the human male gave to them. He looked to Hale to see the stoic expression so he proceeded to have a go at the food that barked some bite for once.

"_**I like food that fights; it just gets the flavor more pronounced! I'll deal with this one later…" **_

With one flick of its arms Yale crashed into the far wall near the cloaked Shinobi, the man had been crudely knocked out from the sheer force crushed into his frame.

The Yoma's neck extended as if it were a snake or sort since the raspy voice made it seem like one yet it's body remain bulky before its fingers became whips or similar to that liking.

No, the fingers on each hand warped into one thick whip as their owner merely grinned with saliva dripping from its maw in anticipation for the kill. It's rancid breath making its own way over to the man who shifted to not gag at the sheer putrid stench of the dead.

Honestly it made the man enraged before watching the whip like tentacles wary now of their potential.

A hiss like laugh made caused the hooded man to roll away as one whip gouged a hole into the wooden floor with little effort. "Lord help me…"

Another laugh caused another roll quickly again as the same whip-like limb smashed into the floor again with the human dodging frantically nearly. Snarling loudly the man charged the Yoma weaving into a zigzagging front make the beast just laugh again before smashing its left arm through the wall itself.

"_**Watch out from below! I love backstabbers!" **_

Realizing the warning the man again performed a back-flip landing in a crouched position to see the tentacle slithering in front of him as if 'taunting' him to keep dodging. That really became rather annoying in the hooded man's mind before rolling out of the way of the second hit; _damn they're fast!_

The man watched as the floor groaned from having some sort of snake-like weapon press up against it. So that meant with all the creaking there's a single option to stop the movement and kill the serpent's head itself.

Leaning forward with a foot against the wall; the man waited patiently for the Yoma to strike as he glared into the yellowish orbs of insanity and evil that men feared.

"You will regret being arrogant beast of man yet I shall pray for your warped soul to find peace in the after-life; the Lord's will be done in thy name for I am the right hand of God on this earth…" the man said quietly as the Yoma growled at the human's 'threat' or so before launching its attack from behind.

The wall trembled as the man smiled underneath his hood; snarling he spun around redrawing his blade before stabbing it through the wooden, the Yoma's flesh and the small piece of stone that kept the limb 'trapped' to the other side.

Purple blood spurted from beneath the blade as it went down the wall dripping to form a small puddle behind the man again.

The plan was a success and he thanked the Lord's will for his luck.

Sprinting away from the wall the man charged the idle Yoma who snarled before sending its another limb to impale him head on…

Or so the beast thought as the man shoulder-rolled to the right not before unsheathing two daggers as he yelled in rage to pin the snake-like limb to the floor with his daggers as the 'nails' to the coffin per say.

"_**OW! OW! YOU FUCKING HUMAN IMMA TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT NOW!"**_

The man then again took off sliding under the enlarged neck where the head of the beast watched him in horror as he saw a blade spring up a foot of the wrist. The man's blue eyes watched the yellow orbs turn into fear and desperation; Lord forgives him indeed…

The man gripped his forearm before slicing through the semi-rubber flesh with a little trouble before watching the body go slump; he saw the purple blood splash against his chest as he sighed heavily at the death of a beast that feared the afterlife.

Silence went through the room as though Death itself seemed to mark it as home.

Walking to the long snake-like neck and head, the man took a dagger before placing two well-placed stabs to the temples of the skull to fully confirm killing the beast. Sighing loudly he sheathed his knives before going across the entire room to collect his weaponry.

It took a few minutes only to hear a delighted and awestruck gasp from the woman who was with child.

The man turned to the girl fully aware of Hale standing quietly near the window with a slouched expression before intoning gently to the woman to ease her fears for now.

"Be at ease madam; I had word sent to me that strangers were asking of me and the Lord's hand. I know not your reasoning for asking of me, yet I am here to serve and listen. What have you ask of me?" the man smiled as he pulled down the piece of cloth for the woman to look on in amazement and dare anyone see the blush on her face from the man's sight alone?

The woman cradled her belly as she was gently lifted from her kneeling position on the floor, "You're too kind sir, for I'm Lisa Hessen; I need someone silenced…" she trailed off as if shamed to say such a request which the man lightly grasped her shoulder as if supporting her shame.

"God works in ways we do not fathom at times, Lady Hessen. Yet I am the Lord's right hand to smite evil in hearts and physical manifestation of men. Do not hesitate to ask me to do well in the world where evil runs amuck in all of us men…" Lisa smiled timidly despite her young age a long path had been thrown at her yet before she could speak a heavy step brought both of their attention to the Yoma Leader Hale who looked at both corpses of his kin.

Hale felt tense but kept the calm facade. His kin were all known for against humans; the man didn't bother him at all yet he looked to the corner of the room for good measure again.

"Well I'm impressed. That is very rare for you humans to do. I should feel raged or even anxious that you've killed my fellow kin but I can't help but comment about them." Hale paused as his clothes rippled as he tilted his head again worried something was out of place here and for a fact he was paranoid about the subject he knew something was off!

"Those were youngsters barely getting to understand how prey and predator works. I've been alive for centuries and I must say few men can kill a Yoma however against me; you're just going to be an annoyance. Only reason I haven't commenced devouring any of you is that _someone _else is in the room now…" the lead Yoma looked to the corner to only freeze when a _'caw'_ came from the window, whereas both human and Yoma alike stared to see something that caused them to shiver in fright.

Hale' eyes widened as he took a step back in fear at knowing the sight before him; rumors of this human ran in their world very easily!

While both woman and man had inkling as to what this individual was.

Naruto sat on the window's edge with Rei in his left hand stroking the bird with his right, with his legs crossed in his Akatsuki wardrobe as if been watching the events up to this point.

"My, my I guess I got found out. I personally enjoyed the fact two Yoma could be beat and killed by a single man; care to tell me a name for that?" he referred to the hooded man and he glanced back to the Yoma leader Hale with a critical eye as if plotting an idea in what to do with him.

"And you, Hale was it? May I ask how you seem to recognize me since you're trembling at the sight of me? What do you know of me?" Naruto stated seriously as he wasn't a fool to not see that this Yoma _knew _of the Red Dawn. There was no way in hell that it could be possible yet the Yoma was literally shaking in its shoes at the sight of him and since he hadn't brought to public eyes a question had to be answered…

Were Yoma actively tracking _him _or was _he_ that obvious to the World?

"You are one of the Red Clouds!" Hale whispered in reverence as the hooded man kept the woman behind his back to make sure none dared to make a move, curiously he asked the man in the cloaked robe.

"I take it you know this beast? Lord knows he seems to respect or even fear you in these trouble times and I have to ask are you man or one of their own?" the accusation made the blond snort in amusement before shaking his head absently as he stroked Rei's neck which made the bird shuffle in appeasement.

"Hardly so, I'm human but I am curious as to how these Yoma know about my organization since again I didn't advertise it on the market yet…" glancing up his straw hat tilted upward to give all a brief glance over with his Sharingan which made the only demonic being in the room feel the pressure of his power wash over them.

The hooded man saw the tension between the person wearing 'Red Clouds' and Hale so he decided to go help the woman with her family problem.

"Lady Hessen go gather your brother and I'll get your other companion; we'll discuss your situation at your home or a preferable a more secure location that the Lord can watch over us…" Naruto spoke up interesting in learning a name so he might have a lead to track this man down in the future; despite the smile playing on his lips he was mildly impressed an average person in this land could take on Yoma and live to tell the tale.

"Wait, if you don't mind me, what is your name? In my lands it's proper to least have an introduction between people even if they leave on short notice." The request merely made the hooded man sigh before offering a small prayer of guidance to his god and spoke quietly.

"Thy sake of the good Lord your sight could be a blessing for you to deal with the beast; if you wish to call me a name I have forsaken it since taking the Lord's name in vain. However I will allow you to call me it: My name is Gabriel Esfandiar…"

Naruto nodded his head to Gabriel intent on finding this name later on whenever he was done with the Yoma, Hale who was rigid in his presence. Well now, this Gabriel seemed like an interesting individual and the resourcefulness was downright amazing for a normal person in this land.

Almost like a shinobi without the enhanced chakra related abilities; he smirked at the thought of this man in the Akatsuki or at least a valued contact.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gabriel; you can do whatever you wish with the girl I have business with our esteemed _Yoma_…" the smirk didn't quite settle with the holy killer as he thought the devil was making a mockery out of him for a split second. Still he did require for the young, soon to be mother to ask in what she needed of him. Despite knowing he would yet again strike at evil in the Lord's name once more in this holy month of spring.

"What you do with the demon is none of mine nor the lord's concern; still I wish thy grace for our good lords name and have a safer evening." the Assassin dipped his head in respect as the blond returned the favor by waving him to the door while focusing on the Yoma in front of him.

"Oh Gabriel if you need a helping hand for any of your endeavors I'm available for such things." Naruto said amused as the Assassin tilted his head as he assisted in getting the other two unconscious men to their feet with the help of Lady Hessen; which was a first for the people in this land to help one another.

Before long the remaining humans vacated the room leaving the Shinobi and Yoma to face each other in the silent hideaway.

The stale odder of rotting wood and wet stone made neither party in the room very comfortable though the heavy breathing of a human-eater seemed to mark it as tension.

Naruto took a serious stance since he wanted answers as to _how in the hell_ did these Yoma find out about him.

Hale on the other hand was watching with restrained awe and glee as if finding something worth his time and the facial expression didn't make the shinobi at ease as well.

It merely smirked as he watched the shinobi prop one leg over the other before speaking the first of the words to the demon tonight.

"Now that we are alone and away from prying ears I can't help but wonder how you, a Yoma whose main purpose is to kill random humans seemingly at will and yet you recognized my outfit as if you knew me." Naruto stated without the slightest hesitation as his Sharingan narrowed on the demon who chuckled as if receiving a complement. In truth it was an insult or complement if the party receiving it seemed keen.

In response to this the Yoma shifted his form into its 'true' self to have it stand over eight feet tall and a soft 'scrapping' sound of two wings made Naruto took note of the wings absently. The beast was a flyer and it could move great distances in a short amount of time which meant it was a scout of sorts.

Perfect for his needs but why in the hell was it watching with utter; awe?

"There are many of us who keep watchful eyes against Claymore; but humans never escape our notice..." Hale smiled as his form shifted as if holding in his excitement were the hardest thing on the planet to do. The Sharingan master barely took ill of it while waiting patiently for an answer; the thing was no threat to him at his level.

"Although humans who create large meals on a simple whim are easier to track if we place our efforts into it. You of the Red Clouds are kind enough for us to scavenge and we are interested in you. A human who kills his own kin without mercy in a slaughter that rival's ourselves?"

Hale paused before literally starting to smile to the point where his human disguise gave way to his jaw widening beyond any humans. It looked almost sickening to see the fangs lengthen past his pale purple lips but the shinobi allowed the demonic being to keep on speaking for his sake of interest.

"So we ask why does a human do this? One who can cause slaughter on a whim that we can envy or be amazed to see so many organs ripped out! Yet now we know if one of the Red Clouds comes to any territory we watch and wait for more slaughters to come; if I may I am honored to be in your presence..." the Yoma literally _'bowed' _or more like lowered its stance as if submissive in his presence. It made sense to see some animals become such to their leaders or even a more stronger animal so Naruto took it in stride as best as he could; though the shock seemingly racked through him.

"How did you track me? I don't usually advertise in where I go yet something tells me I should know the answer." Naruto spoke from his sitting position on the window as the raven Rei cawed from atop his right shoulder to the demonic beast. To Hale it was like watching something akin to a real god gauge him; humans knew nothing of greater beings but for the Yoma only the Great Three Dark Ones held this sort of power.

And this human literally oozed his own strength by just standing there!

The demon merely answered amused, "It's not hard to keep eyes on a human who wears Red Clouds especially having the scent of a _half-breed_ in twined. We merely follow the crumbs that you leave behind per say..." Naruto's Sharingan spun blazing at the Yoma who flinched when he had mentioned Miria; there was just no way in hell he was that _easy _for them to track. It just couldn't be or was it possible?

"Somehow I'm inclined to believe you but I will call _**bullshit o**_n your methods." The Shinobi stood up before making his way towards the demon that took a step back in fright when the moon hit the blond's back giving him a ghastly image of something not to be trifled with. It was at this moment that the blond once more felt his patience wearing thin because he believed the beast was lying to him.

"W...Wait!"

Naruto continued to walk before coming face to face with the Yoma narrowing his gaze in contempt at the creature.

"I will say this _one time only_."

An arm rose with an index finger extended.

"Never."

The Yoma looked over to see another of the Red Cloud sitting on his shoulder glancing at him with those red orbs that spun; making him lose all control of his body.

"Lie."

Another one this time on the opposite shoulder looking at him with a baleful glance as if deeming the Yoma a worthless creature and wanted nothing more then to just kill him. Hale felt his body react as if seeing a more powerful creature and felt he were tempting his only life by seeing said creature.

"In front of these _**eyes**_."

Yet two '_pricking's_' of blades made the Yoma twist his body to see two more men with black-blades nearly a length of the infamous Claymore-Swords but was much narrower as if used for slicing pieces instead of bodies.

"Is that clear?"

The statement wasn't meant to be a question; it was an order and if he tried that again the Yoma knew his head was going to end up somewhere away from his body. The sheer mental pressure he felt was unreal for any regular kin to produce but this human made him feel as though he were a maggot against a demon!

Hale gulped as his yoki pulsed before calming down which made the man in front step back though his 'clones' remained in their places to emphasis he could cut the demon down without the slightest hesitation.

No single human could do this, was this man one of their 'gods'?

"What are you?" Hale said narrowing his own orbs to scrutinize the man in front of him, it couldn't be that this human was normal and the Yoma never had encountered such a being in his life time. Truly the ones of the Red Clouds are not human despite their appearances.

Naruto smiled though his hat covered the facial feature, "Nothing you should worry about; although you still haven't answered my question: how are you tracking me?" He tilted his head upwards making the Yoma see eye to eye before the demon growled at a foreign power take hold of it.

Silence went for another minute or two which made the blond lose his patience ever so slightly.

Another quick 'stab' in the back the Yoma broke out of its silent anxiety.

"Many of us stay afar from your sight, I have not personally tracked you but my other brethren who are lying not six feet away from you are the ones who informed our territory. Even now we are watchful of your steps seeking the blood of humans in your wake..." the Yoma said rather wary of the metallic blades being pressed into his spinal column. Naruto applauded the demon for trying to act out his fear by the long narrative tales he seemed to spout which proved to be rather enlightening.

"Yet why don't you kill me? You of the Red Clouds are searching for something yes?" Hale ventured as he saw the Shinobi grin rather predatory at the words. It seemed the Yoma's sense of detecting truth and lies gave him another chance to live through this eerie encounter.

The blond merely gave an appraising nod to the beast inclining a small amount of respect, "You are truly smarter; I guess getting wiser with age applies to you. Yes I am searching particular for a competent informant of sorts among your kind. I need someone to gather Yoma, report to me on their locations and in return you get to be protected from the Claymore as you indulge on humans." There was no doubt or lie in that tone of voice that made the Yoma's eyes widen in disbelief.

_A human actually upholding a bargain with a Yoma to kill humans!_

There had to be something wrong here...

"You lie."

Hale spat out as Naruto tilted his head in amusement; it was expected of course mind his enthusiasm.

"Why would I lie to you about an opportunity like this? Would you prefer the cold stale taste of a blade in your throat or the delicacy of a humans flesh?" the smooth tone made the Yoma feel as though he had eaten something foul and it made his own body turn against him. What in the hell was happening here with this blond male; this was not normal for humans to act so ruthlessly on their own kin.

Hale paused in his thoughts as the man waved his 'copy-cats' off for a minute to allow some closure for the demon; a wanted needed for the beast to think quickly on what to gain from this. A lot of potential food; protection under the Red Clouds from the half breed bitches: Claymore and above all else he wanted information in return.

A win-win for anyone to decide upon; the Yoma smiled devilishly since this was the first idea of its kind for a human to offer something of good value exchanged of equal worth.

"Well in the words of my ancestors: to gain a good meal one must be a good hunter to gain such an _opportunity_..." he gradually chuckled to where Naruto let out a sigh of relief. An interesting turn of events to see if it would pay off in the long run; where ever he needed information on Yoma migrations or sizable groups at least it would be better to get a little fore-warning.

Getting up from his position the Shinobi turned his back to the Yoma before one the clones dispelled while the remaining one slapped a tag onto the Yoma's neck which made a puzzled expression appear.

"That is a tracker seal to which only I can remove; if you cut your flesh or your own heart stops it will be explode killing you in an instant. Afterall if you call for help; how will I know where you are?" The small smirk didn't settle well with the demonic beast, the last clone dispelled along with the real shinobi jumping out the window.

"Have a pleasant evening Hale..."

The words were washed with a gust of wind that made the Yoma growl as his skin itched at the foreign energy surging into his body.

Before long the Yoma leapt to the window eager to see where the trail of blood would lead him in the future. Under the banner of the Red Clouds; Hale wanted to see where in the world on the food chain he could ascend!

He smiled as his wings elevated him into the night skies.

No one would ever know the deal between the two devils that night.

The gray line would be blurred even more in the future.

For every living being on in the lands.

**(The Next Morning)**

Children playing and laughing could bring out the parent within any adult. A woman could envy in having a child when her womb could not produce such an offspring or ask herself if having such a potential lifelong joy could be afforded. It was a question that the female gender asked themselves while men on the other hand had to realize something.

Would a man truly become a father better than his own said sire?

For a man to become a real father he must accept the responsibility of raising a child in the image of himself or to become more of an adult then him. Maturity is what makes men realize that their own children are precious treasures that care on their legacy to be remembered.

Would a man ask his young son, "To be a good man?"

Yes, even their daughters they presume to be loyal to their own husbands and family in their futures. Despite the sexist value of a young daughter; the female children could be and would be used for a man to gain whatever he desired in a social standing.

However despite the common man doing such to their own daughters; Naruto could say he was not in that group of fathers.

He cherished children since it was but a younger child than him that gave him enough humanity to hold onto; to be a normal good father and to preserve his sanity against the immeasurable odds of being a Jinchuuriki of Konoha.

Watching the esteemed 'Seraph' of the Central Lands interact as a volunteer assistant to a Priest of a Church really put things into perspective.

"Father Gabriel! Father Gabriel!" a young toddler spoke as if speaking her first words to the robbed young man who merely pat her head. He was young man, late teens early twenties at best and to Naruto a kind of father any woman who would have their children with be proud of. At least that is what he would believe the man to turn out to be as.

"Little Mary, the lord blesses me with your words. I am not a father of this Church but praise our lord for the daily bread today." the man spoke lifting the child into his arms as he sat with the other elder Priest who was preaching to a small crowd of worshippers in a park of sorts. Well more like a small glen of grass near the Church itself with a large tree shading the platform where the elder religious male spoke from a 'bible' or 'book'.

In all actuality the gathering was in between two stone structures with the Church down the street, with a small water-front to the massive lake on the interior of Strugeburg. It was a classy setting for people to come to a religious sect of prayer.

Monks had done similar things in his own land so Naruto sat across the street 'henged' as an average man with red hair and green eyes. He sat their cross legged listening to the words of the elder Priest despite the crowded intersection of carts in front of him.

"It is a glorious mid-day that the Lord has provided for us; a bountiful harvest and a good flow of commerce under the almighty lord makes this another day to give him thanks. In this time take the portion of the bread among you, along with the wine to give thanks to the lord and its in his gaze do we prosper under his kingdom in Holy Heaven." the old man stated with praise and devotion that the crowd said as one voice.

"Amen. In the name of the father and the son; the Holy Spirit."

Clapping followed along with the some sort activity in eating the food.

"Father Gabriel does god choose who goes to heaven?" a young boy asked from the side of the man who merely hummed in mock-serious manner making the kids laugh. In fact the Assassin had about eight children mingling with him in a smaller crowd in the corner of the green glen.

The elder Priest watched the group of youngsters before smiling to himself about some reason that Naruto deducted as pride and happiness. An interesting group of men who didn't believe in a god of death and torture for once. In his lands, that bastard Hidan would seriously call these men infidels or some bullshit as such.

"God, our Lord does not choose Lancelot." Gabriel stated seriously as his eyes drifted to the partly cloudy skies above watching the far blue. "It is our duty and in our time here living to live as honorable in his image. To be pure, brave, kind and most of all faithful in his name do _we _as people _ascend_ to his side in his kingdom. So to answer one of many questions Lancelot; God does not choose in who goes to his side: we must earn such a place here in the land." the warmth and conviction made the children all wonder to look up as if they could get a glimpse of their lord's kingdom. At least to Naruto the man could convert people to believe in higher powers: although he wouldn't since he had seen long ago that gods were crueler than humans in some cases.

"Oh! Oh! Father Gabriel can you tell us that story with uh...Lucy and his friend Michael?" a timid girl nearly in her teens said to which the man merely smiled as if expecting such a question. It seemed telling stories to the younger generation was a way for the knowledge to be passed down; ever hear of writing the tales on paper or something? Naruto shook his head before leaning back to listen in on the story.

Although a small _'tug' _of his arm made him eye down the street; so the man can gather results quick.

"_Excellent, he's already getting information."_

"In the beginning of creating our world; God had created his own avatars, Guardians per say of heaven's realm. They protected the paradise of the Almighty's kingdom from sin and corruption because at the time of the Lord's rein demons like today stalked to enter the gates of Saint Peter's to destroy it." the man sat on a small stool before crossing his legs with the little girl on his lap who laid across his chest to get comfortable.

The other children all sat cross-legged awaiting for the story; eagerness literally drowned from all eight of the children.

"However despite the Angels there was among them who felt pride above all else; this would be known as Lucifer the Prideful. He grew prideful as the most powerful of avatars and was considered the Lord's favorite whenever battle struck the heavens; this was formerly the right hand of god. Yet when the lord created the first Man and Woman; to then command the Angels that they were to guide the new rulers of his image on earth." Gabriel paused to take a sip of cooling water from his canteen wrapped around his waist. To recite this tale required a man's mind to be in control and a calm state since it varied from village to village at random.

"Lucifer demanded of God why he should sacrifice his pride and honor to fend for us creatures made of clay of the earth. Naturally the demonic influences picked up the unfaithful of such avatars and before long the Angel in his pride betrayed the very creator, our lord, in his vanity to help humans. However God threw the Betrayer Out of Heaven though not without a Battle of An Epic erupted inside the heart of the kingdom; there at the darkening hour the second leader Michael the Arch-Angel took the mantle of being the right hand before smiting Lucifer his brother from heaven into the hells."

Naruto tuned out the story for a minute as he felt somebody sit next to him on the bench, with a scarf covering the man's face and having a studded outfit Hale was well on his way for passing for a common human. At least he looked the part of being normal in a certain fashion at best.

"You seem eager to get results." The Shinobi stated without looking over to the disguised Yoma who merely shrugged if the vibration felt right on the bench.

"I wish to see if you uphold your end of the deal." Hale stated smirking much to the blond's exasperated sigh; better to be eager to serve then reluctant to die, not that it wasn't a bad thing.

"What have you done since last night?" Naruto questioned briefly as he stared over at the gathering of people across the street. Another horse drawn cart passed him, he noted the food in the back covered by a grayish tarp of sorts.

"There are six other of my kin inside these walls; all of them are under my little guise of partnership. We tend to trade off meals as compensation among little clans if we make them; just for a future reference for experience..." The Akatsuki lead merely hummed in appreciation as he allowed the beast to continue his report.

"I have also found several smaller groups traveling from the East and West; if we encounter them we shall attempt larger group workings. However if you fail to mention a half-breed is in the outreaches of the forests I would feel nervous..." So they found Miria already? Damn it, these Yoma were good in scouting since they tended to hide from a fight then to directly intervene against the half-breed warriors. Sighing in annoyance he wondered what more could happen now?

Hale lowered his voice as he growled out one last thing before making Naurto snap his eyes directly at the pale green in stunned confusion.

"There are sightings of Claymore Handlers; men who are not so true to be called such are traveling to this city, they ripped apart another pair of my kin who managed to send a message to my other subordinate. I do not know what killed my kin but be assured they will be soon, they coming post haste for some reason I cannot fathom..."

To the Shinobi he felt a simile of a bell ringing deep in a baritone since this was something really unexpected. No way in fucking hell they tracked him down, there had to be something else going on here! Frowning intently the Akatsuki realized he had little time now but the way the Organization tracked him down this fast meant two things.

One: they were desperate enough to force him to join in their ranks.

And two: He was getting ignorant to spot people out of the ordinary; time to get the stealth aspect in a shinobi's life down once again.

"That's just peachy, last thing I needed to have; fucking nuisances who have to learn to not stick their noses in my business." Naruto felt his anger simmer to the point where his henge almost flickered out of sight but he kept control before leaning back in his seat. Great, a few handlers who were going to track him down: he knew that they wouldn't be a threat at all to him. Still maybe this was the chance he needed to tell the organization to fuck off; he wasn't advertising in recruiting certain individuals to combat them yet.

So maybe he could lie to them; tell them he merely wished to explore the Continent and perhaps if he got lucky he could threaten them to the point where he was not in a mood to play word games. If they wanted him for some reason so bad: they were going to be fucking scarred for trying to force him into a position where he did not want to be in.

Averting his eyes from the crowd he looked to the disguised Yoma to issue his orders.

"Already you are proving to be good at your work Hale; if you discover a village or I encounter a small village away from most populations you will be informed to go eat at your leisure. Still for now lay low and keep giving me updates as to where these handlers will be here; be vigilant since you should know if they discover you..." he said moving his orbs to the scene with the Assassin in the group of children who were 'awing' at the battle of Heaven's Gates. So easy to impress he found it heartwarming and kind of cute for children to be that easily swayed.

Hale grinned at the attitude of his blond master; he seemingly knew how to motivate his kind.

Nodding he chuckled at the remarks before placing his hand into pockets and leaving into the crowded street: neatly vanishing into the crowd of citizens.

Naruto turned his attention back to Gabriel as he got up from his position and had a basket in his hand. The Shinobi caught the words: _"Market, charity and Confessions."_

The young holy man kissed the little girl on her forehead before giving the blessing of the Lord for a good day. He moved with little n and not to mention he seemed to be at ease as if enjoying the day as it was so far.

"_Well it wouldn't hurt to see what the man was up too. Wonder if he'll be fazed to see me in the open." _

The shinobi barely needed any confidence before dropping his henge as a cart moved in front of him; the smooth transition barely got any notice from the regular humans moving about. Keeping his eyes trained ahead he side stepped several children playing in the crowded street often he wished he could smile but he had a little job to accomplish.

Side stepping another person who seemingly found their luck to bump into him, he caught up to within an arm's reach of the man who watched the storefronts as if mystified at their meanings.

"Do you need a hand _father_?" Naruto said causally making the Assassin whip his eyes to his right to find the cloaked male from last night. The holy human felt his heart race as he couldn't believe this man could be so silent or stealthy! He practically walked with him down the entire road and he did not notice this at all?

"No, good son, I'm merely enjoying the sights of this lovely city under the lord's grace. Do you wish something of me? Perhaps confession?" the younger male stated with a content almost serene smile on his face which made Naruto get the hint. He wanted somewhere to talk alone; while keeping his guise up as the father of the local chapel. Interesting devotion to a role, the blond took a mental note to attempt such a disguise later on if he wanted to try it out.

Not that he really minded a new challenge while conducting espionage.

"Yes, I must confess father, for I have sinned against the one who guides us all." The shinobi allowed his voice to dip because of the memories to break at the end, he wasn't lying for he had committed horrors that deserved him to rot in hell and for once he wished he could've done something then. Shaking his head mentally he followed the robbed man towards the church which was a good quarter of a mile down the road.

Should he confess in being the destroyer of his Nation or the dozens of them?

Somehow this seemed a strange time to think about saying what he had done to a total stranger but for some reason a part of him wanted to tell anyone why he did. He wanted to justify to anyone why he was such a killer and monster: all due for a cause he wanted to support while a means to the end itself.

Grunting annoyed Naruto kept his eyes trained ahead to stop the train of thought, no it wasn't the time to start forgiving but to keep moving forward. It's all he needed to ignore the pain inside of his heart at the moment.

"Is there something troubling you my child?" Gabriel asked kindly as the two passed a group of woman who eyed them as if they were the most interesting to gossip about; to see a priest of the church with a shady character as the blond it could draw some attention. Briefly the assassin noted the silence as something along the lines of remembrance or grief if the vibe matched his own from the past.

Naruto retorted almost a little too angrily a remark but reined in his emotions before exhaling deeply, "No more than having a skeleton in your closet father, seems the church is just ahead." the shinobi felt a sense of relief before he hastened his step towards the local cathedral which wasn't too grand but comparing it to Rabona's was like diamonds to leather clothing.

The granite structure had a mix of red and grayish brick making it a considerably sized place of worship.

Yet the circular colored panel glass of a winged man with a lance of some sorts kind of made it to stand out. Almost like it pictured a story of this angel of sorts, with a type of literature he didn't know the glass panel was a work of art.

The dozen or so steps leading to huge double bronze doors may have been over the top though.

Inside the church was dozens among dozens of wooden benches leading to a golden altar that held a cross; with a few faithful currently praying to their lord and with a senior priest head Naruto followed the Assassin to a compartment section.

He gestured to the door on his right and it seemed he was going to a door on the left they would be safe from wandering ears: very sly if he commented on the environment.

"Give me a moment to pray to the lord on his lost son's way, please excuse me for a moment and take a seat inside." Gabriel said with his hands clasped as if impersonating a real priest. Naruto nodded before stepping inside the compartment before sitting on a black bench to face an iron barred window that had a small veil of curtains to protect or conceal any priest from view.

Eying the small compartment with a bored vested sense, the shinobi removed his headgear before learning back into the leather cushioned back-part of the walls interior. It almost made the wait seem to be comfortable as possible despite the odd seriousness of this small space.

A spike of pain racked his mind as he rubbed his temples while bowing his head down, "_I don't need another relapse of the war, they're dead Naruto and that is the truth. Just focus on the task at hand..." _Freaking trauma's beyond any normal person or shinobi racked his sanity daily and now it seemed it wanted a fresh blood from his soul in a sense.

A small door closed before shuffling of robes and a small scuffle of a book's pages being flipped gave light to Naruto's patience.

"So you are following me, is there a reason why I should be aware Lord's in His will." Gabriel stated rather blandly as if irritated at his presence; the blond took it in stride.

"You're an interesting person who I have a personal investment towards and in fact: I'm merely scouting the local crop if that makes any sense to you." The Akatsuki said rolling his shoulder then to lean backward to await a response, he had the time to wait and enjoy himself in the meanwhile.

"Why does my service to Him and His will gain interest in myself? I strike the enemies of hell and man alike for the happiness of His people." the Assassin rebuked as if being questioned were a major inconvenience for him, the shinobi knew it was the lack of mental discipline or conditioning for that.

"I have an interest in _you, _Gabriel. Lord himself wouldn't make me answer if I wanted him in my life: that's an honest thing coming from me which I'll admit is not often." The Akatsuki leader merely stated closing his eyes, he meant no offense to God or whatever the flying hell the man referred to his deity. Not that like he really needed to get into some personal debate on higher powers controlling mortals alike.

"Do not speak of the Lord in such a manner, we are his children and he loves us all. For you to speak so solemnly you must have been lost your entire life to never have seen the good of the world." The wannabe priest said as if pitiful of him. The sincerity in the tone made a reaction come forth from the blond almost angrily.

"The _Good _huh? You know nothing of the World _father,_ I've seen it all. I've been through hell, living it for years and maybe I did see a so called light but it had been long extinguished because people can never seem to understand anything beyond they see. If you pity me then I pity you for being so short-sighted to what the world really is..." the shinobi drew out, already the whole 'Noble' idea of this assassin was going to be a headache for him to understand down the line.

"However I'm in no mood for discussing our personal histories: I'm here for a deal and a proposal."

Gabriel had been about to pursue the lost soul's true cause of his pain but frankly he was interested in what the man had to offer: there had to be a motive.

"What are you asking?"

Naruto smiled while leaning forward as if speaking eye to eye with the Holy man.

"Tell me: Are you aware of the Organization that creates Claymore is not really what they seem to he. Or even better that they have stunted the sight of people, humans, who have not realized they are merely pawns in their eyes?" the silence spoke enough answers for the Akatsuki lead to merely continue so casually it was like discussing weather.

"What do you think of Claymore in general Mister Esfandiar? Do you think they are an affront to His grace or are they merely martyrs that no one sees truly?" Naruto pondered these questions in hope that the Assassin would not think he were insulting him but more along the lines was he different to see them in a different light. This was more of a base line to recruit this man, he needed a personal opinion at the least before moving onward.

From behind the curtains Gabriel watched memories play out in front of him; the times he hade encountered Claymore were either with his second occupation as a Priest of the Local Chapel but he had seen the seemingly cold life of the half-breeds. Shutting his eyes he could see the stares of mistrust and fear penetrates the air around the Claymore.

He couldn't help it but to only feel a sickening feeling knowing they were signing away their own choices and lives for the sake of protecting the Lord's children on the earth they stood on.

"I think they sacrifice so much of their own will for the sake of destroying the devourers of men and for them to be treated so lowly I have often asked the Lord for guidance in my earlier beginnings in why they are treated as such? I have not found an answer nor have I thought about one until I have met you last night; perhaps a sign from Him will be known after doubting so long in His image."

Almost the last sentence was whispered as if the man were fearful of someone actually listening in on the conversation; the shinobi didn't sense or hear any footsteps around them so it gave light that the man took his faith seriously. Nearly like Hidan without the lunatic murderer part of it all.

"Yes they get the short end of the stick in life per say, personally I'm amazed they don't start killing humans to prove their fears true but it's that determination in protecting their own kind that's inspired me. Also they tend to be great individuals to talk too mostly..." he chuckled at the last part as the holy man merely went silent as if gauging his answer.

"All I'm asking right of you Gabriel is just for me to accompany in getting rid of that corruptible official who the lady from last night asked of you. Not to mention I do have a way of making sure none of the man's guards even touch you due to a few _associates of mine_ that would have a great night." There wasn't any need for the wannabe priest to piece together those words since the demonic beings could leave an impression for a while without being pressed to survive against his own skills.

"So those beasts were under your guidance!" the man half snarled to Naruto who merely retorted with a shake of his head, "Not during your little fiasco with them but later after you left the area I _persuaded a few _to work under me for the right reasons of course." Tension went up as the Assassin had the urge to release this unholy abomination called a human into the Lord's gaze and directly be judged for all eternity but something stopped him.

Gabriel thought of the words persuade, right reasons and so forth. There was no way in the seven layers of hell and Holy Heavenly Kingdom did he perceive to hear right!

Man had tamed the beast with cooperation and common ideals?

Impossible, it was downright blaspheming for men to side with their own demons who devoured their skins.

"It's beyond Hersey set by God that men to converse or even be able to civil to demons who prey on them are damned souls, devils among are own. So Pray tell in the Lord's Name are you able to command them and so you claim have them side with you?" Gabriel Esfandiar demanded hotly to the point where Naruto grinned devilishly before channeling his chakra into a wind element to make the curtains in front of the man to move side to side.

The shocked expression on the Assassin's face was priceless: to see the heavy silky curtains be brushed by an invisible force to see the smiling face of the Shinobi himself.

Sharingan orbs merely spun lazily as if mocking the man in his own reflections.

"How? If you possess the thing they only respect it is: _power."_

Leaning forward he held the priest or Assassin, whatever the man called himself since he didn't bother to care but spoke very carefully in his words to make the other killer see his reason.

"I have power beyond anything you can hope to imagine my friend, these demons are nothing; _nothing_ to what I've faced in my own hells. They respect the power that is needed to keep them in check against humans our own kind and I have a way for the entire world to see that an elaborate lie is being held like a noose." Naruto stated keeping his eyes locked with the Assassin who again was seemingly so quiet, stunned in utter awe at the sight of him as if seeing something beyond any man today.

"The World is a lie; there are forces at work that keep this land in its ignorance, its lack of freedom, the lack of will and the lack of curiosity. These demons were not here by chance or they were created by any higher power _as a __**sin**__ b_ut these demons were made of, _**men**__, _who create more nightmares for a reason I cannot fathom yet. However I know this because I've seen others share this belief with me and I know in my heart that I will not rest till I topple that Organization who create Claymore into dust!" He paused to breathe in deeply before taking a minute to see the man become interested and even more so daring to learn something beyond his faith alone.

The Sharingan's hypnotic passiveness did wonders without him speaking like a leader but this was icing on the cake as it was.

"All I am asking is your support or even better a mutual partnership with my own group called the Red Dawn, the Akatsuki whose goal is a mutual interest of human, Claymore and Yoma alike. I have the dream of unifying all species in one goal: Lifting this Lands Lies of the Organization." He shut his eyes as if picturing in what he dreamed of. The Priest who was not merely felt that strength literally ooze into his very skin.

"Yet I can not do this alone and I wish to have you as a fighter Gabriel, to help me. Do you ever think carefully enough to ever wonder if God wanted you to test yourself before undertaking a great quest that would change the face of the world that you knew? A holy crusade whose purpose is shed the truth of light and faith onto people across this continent? I'm asking a great deal in return for my help in this mission of yours against this Noble' whose guards will be numerous and I have the support you'll need to get in without taking a hit of the blame!"

The Assassin felt a pull, the man felt a pull unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life!

The only time he ever felt this type of intense feeling of burning strength was...

The other time was discovering his purpose as the _'Right Hand of God' _against his enemies.

Gabriel felt a tear drop down his cheek: the Messiah was here!

The True Messiah spoken in the Lord's Book!

"_It is and it must be the True Son."_

Clutching his cross on his necklace the young man felt that inspiration, a great change was felt in the air with this man: these _**Akatsuki...**_

It was the sign he had been searching for and the Lord rewards his faithful always!

"_Lord, hear my prayer: thank you for this sign of justice that you granted to your humble servant in thy name! I shall do as the Son of the Holy Spirits desires; for he has returned to the lands as the Savior that you have for spoken since the beginning of time. Almighty father thy kingdom is sacred and I shall accept this new role as the instrument in your Messiah's will. Thank you lord to this servant who will endure till the end when I am worthy to be by your side...Amen."_

Naruto sat back calming his raging heart down now, blood was pumping because of the fires of War called for him to be back in her arms.

Inhaling through his nose he waited for the silent Assassin who was in a praying position with his hands keeping his body perfectly still as if thinking so intently he unconsciously locked his muscle groups together. Intriguing in any case since the wait was killer enough as it was.

Gabriel stirred lifting his head to meet the gaze of the Sharingan illusionist himself; yet on his face was a smile of confidence and absolute excitement. His eyes were something else altogether which made Naruto's lips widen: checkmate!

"Meet me on top of this chapel when the Moon is just arisen past the horizon. I will be awaiting if you claim is true and during this mission we shall see who is truly among the gifted in the Lord's gaze. Now I must go prepare and stay safe, Messiah..." the Assassin removed himself from the compartment while Naruto felt himself stare in disbelief at the last word spoken.

Messiah? As in: Savior?

What the hell were the gods trying to fucking pull! He was not a damned savior of anything but a true monster of killing in getting in what he desired. For that man to call him a good thing or a holy representation he knew people in this land were insane.

In a good way...

The Shinobi stood up pushing the door open before donning his hate despite giving a low nod of his head to the Statue of the Angel at the bronze double doors leading back out onto the street. It seemed the god or gods in either case had a sick sense of humor and a bad way to express it when it was overdue.

A perfect night for a kill.

Stepping past the bronze doors who the inside of the Chapel had dual crosses made in a silver like metal made Naruto pause before leaving.

"Way too excessive."

He pushed through them before seeing the afternoon Sun above him; well maybe he had time after all to go search for some Armorer typed contracts or even something that could help him with Clothing. All the Weavers Guild here in the city was just what he needed.

The Shinobi walked into the crowds blending with the average person before the chapel's own people could no longer identify the man in the Red Clouds.

**(Later On That Night)**

Naruto stood on the chapel roof top waiting patiently for the Assassin to arrive at the meeting. Unlike most attires he wore, the Shinobi decided to remove his cloak in favor for a quick yet familiar clothing for an assassination mission, he had changed his look to make it seem more endearing for tonight's events.

The blond wore his headband over his forehead, with two bangs of hair on either side of the slashed leaf insignia, he wore his dark purple ANBU armor that he had during a brief stint with the elite Shinobi forces of his time and wearing his Nodachi on his right shoulder. He changed a few articles of clothing just for tonight to have a change of pace going.

He looked up as he waited for Gabriel to appear but he had picked up the traces of nearly a dozen Yoki signatures of Yoma heading behind him, they were in wait for him to give the go-ahead. The shinobi smirked as he caught glimpse of a familiar figure from his right.

Hale seemed really impatient to begin but it was definitely admirable for Yoma to be dedicated to a cause when they truly thought it was in there best interest to survive. His eyes went to the half covered moon as it was concealed through the darker clouds in the night sky.

It was a good night for stealthily intrusions in most cases but he wondered how a normal person would sneak into a building.

A silent thump made the shinobi turn back over his shoulder to see the hooded Gabriel, the Assassin crouched as he appeared to be looking up at him. The two men stared at each other for a few moments before the shinobi relented to the question in where the location of this 'Target' was to be at.

"I take it you're going to lead us to where this target of yours is? I frankly do not know where this man lives." He spoke calmly before looking back over the city as the assassin stood up walking to the side of the shinobi as he felt the wind in his face.

"Don't fret Messiah, the Lord Tilamn is but naught an arrogant pig who believes numbers alone will save him from god's judgement. I have but one chance to slit his throat, though I do not know how to do this yet." the Assassin said frowning under his face-mask much to Naruto's silent laughter, oh he had a way to exploit and he had to ask how.

"Leave that to me my friend. I have a few associates nearby who have been dreaming of such a fight and I have need for their services. They are anxious to begin, go on ahead." the shinobi said rather casually as he placed a hand on his nodachi's sheath. It was a message to begin the operation, or rather his newest recruitment mission for his organization.

The Assassin nodded before leaping off the church sprinting over the short rooftops of nearby buildings as Naruto looked behind him to see Hale there; he was kneeling with an arm draped over his knee waiting for the go-ahead in the killings.

For a moment the shinobi was idly watching the Assassin make his way towards a rather large apartment which held a small citadel tower in the center of it on one of the other districts. A rather sickening feeling awaited the Shinobi when he was going to give the orders for a massacre of normal civilians but this was for the better in the long run, corrupted politicians always made himself angrier.

"That human there, the robed one, memorize his scent so I have no harm against him." The elder Yoma grinned as he nodded motioning as a dozen other siloutettes arose around there postion. All of the lower demonic man-eaters all snarled growling for the feast they were promised under the night skies. The blond paid them a bit of attention noting other flying types of Yoma, some bulky ones and a few human sized ones. It was variety that mattered then, a good idea for Hale to utilze his own kin under his command.

"Hale I will not have any innocents harmed in this assault, pass the warning if I so discover or even hear of a Yoma eating a woman or child...I will _personally give them a hell they can't imagine._" the lead Yoma nervously trembled at the sight of those red eyes of his new master, this shinobi was a man not to be trifled with or incompetent to make weak threats. He promised a hell if they were to disobey his wishes, Hale nonetheless spoke if not a bit irritated at the restrictions.

"My Lord, what if one of my own does go against you on this? I can't say they'll be _picky_ about prey or food." The Shinobi continued staring at the small shape of the Assassin scaling the apartment walls, this compound of the target took up a small part of the district. Rectangular area, walls about twelve to fourteen feet high, windows for archers and that citadel where the Lord of that estate resided in all likeliness.

However his musings were interrupted with Hale's honest question, admirable no doubt.

"Your lack of faith is disturbing Hale." His eyes drifted bored onto the kneeling form of the Yoma behind him, he moved to the edge of the chapel before channeling chakra into his legs ready for a quick time to get to the compound where the target lied in wait.

"If I see any woman or child dead or touched by Yomas, I will personally crush your skull with my bare hands and I will make you beg for death if wish to try my patience tonight. Understand that much?" He snarled to the dozen figures cowering behind their lead Hale, who was trembling at the sheer might of their new master's power. A little smile came to the shinobi's face, demonic beings that respected power were right to fear him.

An overwhelming sense of rage and sadness radiated from him to make them all acknowledge their orders, they roared in anticipation in following their master to a field of blood!

They were ready to feast to their blackened soul's desire!

A vicious gust of wind overlapped the chapel roof much to get them ready even more.

"Kill the rest and leave _nothing else alive!"_

Naruto's voice rose to surpass the loud wind as the Yoma roared to the sky as they dashed forward with their new Akatsuki leader leading the way into the first of what would be many slaughters of humans.

Sprinting with chakra the shinobi felt himself fly as he lead over the district of buildings leading to the compound where the targeted lord lay in wait.

"_Let's see, two walls covering the entire perimeter. I'll have Hale and his winged Kin land on the roof to flush out any guards to the lower levels making myself with the rest of the ground Yoma to take them out. It could work and I have nothing to really gain if screaming ensures, a little of letting loose I suppose."_

Front flipping over a particularly large gap between buildings, the blond felt himself feeling a sense of freedom and superiority over this world for the first time. He was the only being capable of using chakra, he was the only shinobi in this continent and only a few things could pose a threat to him. He was truly at peace inside this realm of humans, demons, half breed woman and whatever this world could throw at him.

Slowing down he came to an over watching position of the front gate, a small wooden door with two guards which were only wearing _padded armor_ of some sort. He shook his head, not even a challenge in any sort of fashion.

"Hale take your flying kin and land on the rooftops, if you see that human I mentioned let him pass through with no harm. Drive the humans inside the building or just pick them off trying to get out, everyone else..." he looked over his shoulder to see eight ground Yoma salivating from their mouths, he smiled cruelly as his Sharingan spun wild in the dim light, only his dojutsu was visible as his hair casted a shadow over his face.

He was the epitome of a demon himself at times.

"Everyone else, have fun."

If there was a rope that was on the verge of snapping and someone was holding onto it...

It snapped releasing the flood gates were open now.

The Yoma rushed forward laughing, roaring and shrieking in abandonment. They were determined to prove their worth while gorging on a supplementary amount of human organs in this coming night, Gods send him to hell if they were disgusted at his actions as Naruto would merely say "Fuck you." to the gods themselves given the chance.

The two guards at the wooden gate were literally gone in blurs as two Yoma spear tackled them into he wall, with the others breaking down the gate rushing into the compound yard where another door on the building itself lead inside.

Stepping off the roof as he landed crouched the shinobi walked forward towards the shattered gates, maybe he should have mentioned to the Yoma to stay subtle but this city was due to find out from these demonic hunters sooner or later.

Ignoring the gurgling growls of the two feeding Yoma on either side of him, he stepped into a pile of pooling blood as it left his footmarks visible on the gray granite path leading to the massive four floor stone building.

Glancing around him he spotted blood trails of bodies being violently torn open.

It lead to the fact they were dragged off and while alive they were screaming for help since it didn't stop there mind his sense of humanity seemed to vanish.

Passing by the main door his nodachi quickly swiped at a dark corner.

The shinobi kept his weapon out as a guard dropped to the ground, his throat slit cleanly as he bleed out with his face in shock and terror.

Yet he _'knocked' _once on the shattered door, after all it was always a courteous thing to be polite.

Moving into the building, he noted with grim amusement nearly all the walls had holes the size of giant humanoids in them. It was like the Yoma were given an untold objective of causing massive amounts of destruction. He enjoyed this, it kept them busy and satisfied while he took his time reaching where the lord supposedly was.

He turned a corner to see a flight of stairs as he stepped to the side as he sensed a body fall into the open place where he was just at.

"_No warning huh? Next time I'm ordering them to be silent."_

A half-eaten body to be more precise, interestingly enough this body was an actually armored guard.

Quietly walking up the stairs which gratefully he noted, lead all the way up to the roof. Although he causally looked over his shoulder to see a smaller Yoma crouched, it was waiting for him or someone else?

Raising an eyebrow at the still Yoma he heard something in front of him.

Three guards, terrified guards at that stopped as he placed his blade over his shoulder in a mockery of annoyance. He found this really funny mind his humor died a while back.

"You three picked the staircase to hell. So I'll give you a little advice for next time, " He moved to take a step up as one man gathered his small amount of courage to draw his blade, "Jump off the roof the next time because it would've been quicker."

His eyes narrowed in amusement before he '_shunshined' _behind them.

"Devour them."

That simple command caused ten tendrils of flesh to stab through the men as they screamed before being pulled down into the darkened hall under the stair case. Flesh was ripped, torn and devoured as screaming filled the entire building's interior.

He shook his head, "And they were men? At least go down slashing your weapon to fight."

The blonde's legs took him up past the third floor as idle crunching sounds echoed from below, it seems screams were getting louder and more numerous as he got closer to the roof top.

Naruto stopped mid stride as his chakra enhanced hearing picked up something, he pivoted on his right foot to move down a hallway where he noticed paintings of the twin statues, Clare and Teresa as other noticeable features caused his eyes to wander.

A painting where he saw some figure drenched in white robs with a sword of golden allure stood with an army of dark shapes surrounding it. It was surreal to the point where he noticed the label, "_Lord's Stand."_

Another consisted of a bloodied picture of betrayal literally and another was one of a woman whose face was half covered by a hood which the picture was entitled, "_The Beauty of the Light._"

Naruto tipped his headband as he noticed another blood trail leading towards an open room, he saw a hand sticking out with a sword just out of it's reach. Shaking his head he heard whimpering as he paused just before the room with the body in it.

"_Well it seems I was right in giving orders for woman and children to not be harmed, smart move blondie. You're making a small part of you seem good in a sense..."_

Without glancing over, his free hand opened the door to see two people inside as they shook with unrestrained terror, for a moment he didn't look as a Yoma was in front of him peeking its head out of the door as if the sounds attracted it.

From the corner of his provable eye, he saw the figure of a woman with two small children in the already cramped closet door. They were partially shielded with clothing hoping that nothing could see them but much to their unknown hope, he turned to them smiling gently.

He made a shushing gesture with his mouth, he shut the door before looking to the still curious Yoma whose eyes followed his every move.

"Do not touch them."

He turned around as the demonic eater resumed it's meal or meals in the room, he couldn't care less to find out which.

The sounds of battle caught his attention when he continued his travel upwards, he heard a lot more voices shouting or screaming from terror as Yoma tore them to pieces. The trembling ceiling on the final flight of stairs gave light to how much activity was going on up there. Humming a slight tune to himself he came to a hallway where there was a simple wooden flight leading to a pair of double barred wooden doors.

The reason being they were barred was that he saw three guards, fully armored with helms that only shown their eyes, staring at him with no amounts of hatred. They were committed in holding their position as the battle raged above.

"Well hello there gentleman, I hope you can find it in your hearts to let me pass." Sarcasm literally spilled out from his mouth as the three men before him began to move as one formation. Their bulky forms covered the entire hallway much to his mirth expression, this was an easy thing to get past. He was feeling particularly curious to see if he could cast, a _katon _jutsu at this moment.

Speeding through his hand seals, the genjutsu's master's control of his own flow of chakra did not wave or even get worse over the time he was here. His fingers moved like water quick and clean as he brought his hand to his mouth.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."_

One moment the darkened hallway was cool as the building itself...

And then the next second: a wall of fire raced towards the walking forms of three armored humans.

Humans who were encased in steel or iron ovens over their bodies as the ball of flames smashed into them, sending heat and pain in degrees they could not handle outright.

Three men screamed as the flames consumed them, boiling them and turning their bodies to black ashen resemblances to skeletons as skin, muscle, blood and soul burned to hell itself. They had no chance to foresee what the blond Sharingan user could do.

Walking over the twisting and screaming burned corpses, the shinobi stepped up the flight of stairs only letting ashes of skin graze his clothing.

His black colored nodachi sliced the two wooden beams blocking his way that held the door, he merely kicked the double wooden barriers open after that.

And then the night sky greeted him with screams of the dead and dying.

He jumped over the small flight of stairs landing in a crouch to see a man screaming as he was dragged over the edge of the rooftop, blood from his chest creating a small yet desperate trail of death on the surface. Sensing another presence behind him the Shinobi spun around decapitating a guard who attempted to fire a crossbow at him point blank.

The body dropped like puppet without strings though the blond didn't pay attention to that as something else did.

"_What smells like burnt wood?"_

Yet the smell of smoke made Naruto turn downstairs, his little jutsu usage created a fire pit that was once a hallway as flames licked at his heels. Oh well, a little heat would make someone feel certainly warm in this forsaken compound.

Taking in his surroundings, the Sharingan master saw almost two dozen alive guards trying to form a defense leading to the stairs in where the citadel was. However despite this one person caught the attention of the blond shinobi, his recruit the Assassin, was battling two men at once with increasing difficulty.

Gabriel was not a front-line fighter, it seemed he had relied on cunning and stealth since the fight with the younger Yoma in that warehouse that night taught the blond this little skill frame.

Sprinting towards the hooded young man, the blond slid onto his knees easily blocking the sword that was going to cut into the Assassin's left flank. "_That would've hurt and I'm saying that lightly..."_ He mentally commented a bit surprised as he swept the guards legs out from under him while getting onto his feet in a matter of moments.

Quickly stabbing his downed enemy in the throat, the Assassin noticed the backup before intoning lightly enough as he stabbed a guard he was handling with a dagger in the kidney. Both men looked to the top of the citadel where a window was open with what appeared to be a man staring down.

Naruto mentally bet this Lord was a fat one.

"Messiah I thank thee for that parry. Lord must smile on us both tonight yet I have naught an idea to reach the top of this tower without delaying."

Glancing up at the height of this wall in front of him the shinobi had an idea, it was something rash but if he could time the amount of chakra needed to channel to his arms, he could give the Assassin a lift. A literal lift in the sense of getting him up at the tower without wasting a moment on the way up where this fat lord of lard could use a back up escape route which was possible given that a tyrant always wanted to live more then anything.

Placing both hands on his Nodachi's sheath the Assassin looked at him questioningly from under his hood, Naruto merely smiled as if seeing the worlds greatest amusement.

"Do you want the stairs or do you want to take the express?"

Gabriel looked back to the window before realizing or having a hint at what might happen, nodded.

He ran to the wall, sprinting with all his might towards it as Naruto gathered his chakra into his legs and arms.

The sheer force and power coming out of his chakra circulatory system gave his body an outline of blue, heat less steams of chakra seeped outward from his exposed skin.

He shut his eyes channeling a good portion as he chanted mentally, "_Retain it, condense the energy do not waste it or overpower yourself. Hold it back..."_

Breathing in through his nose while exhaling deeply, the blond listened as Gabriel sprinted towards him, he waited for him condensing a very good portion of his charka as his veins bulged from clenching his weapon so tightly. "_Not yet, c'mon not yet..."_

The Assassin took a deep breathe before literally performing a back-flip as his feet rotated in midair as Naruto snapped his eyes open.

He spun using the flat side of the blade before crouching, pivoting on his heels to hit the man's boots as he snarled out loud literally making himself an overpowered spring board to launch the Assassin directly up to the window.

Narrowing his gaze, he heard the flapping of the man's trench coat or outfit for that matter literally slice through the air as he heard a faint 'screaming' from atop the citadel. Sighing lightly he smiled before sprinting to the brick wall using chakra to attach himself to the surface of the granite, making him gain height over the slaughter below.

Feeling the wind whistle past his ears Naruto let out a smile that made him feel alive in the sense of being free from every threat he had known in his life. Here he was in a world where he knew no limits and he was doing something he felt was right after so long.

Moving upwards he felt the pull of gravity before coming to the window where he heard a soft voice praying for some sort of peace.

Rolling his eyes Naruto stepped into a brief dirtied bedroom where Gabriel was saying to rest a fattened noble lord whose chest was impaled by a hidden blade of the Assassin. Quietly resting against the wall he looked down below to see the large bloodied rooftop where various Yoma feasted on the flesh of their prey; all in all a good start.

"_Yes a very good start considering what could happen."_

"Peace I give you; His will be made. Peace I've given to you rest in His hands knowing the Lord will show you where you stand in his kingdom. Given peace and eternal release in thy His name; I begin anew the sins thou've taken in this life as I take thee as my own."

The young Assassin lowered his head as he closed the eyes of the corrupted lord as if with practiced ritual. Gabriel recited the prayer to the Lord for eternal rest despite the man was a sinner in this life; only to begin anew in the next life in the Lord's image.

"_I still can't understand why religious zealots tend to be so good at killing? It must be some warped sense the world gives to people. Hidan was like that and this man is much more civil yet deadlier then that guy was..."_

"Go with Peace thoust could not be in life; in death for I have granted in His name. Return to the Father for has granted thou rest at His side, Amen."

Turning to face the blond shinobi who leisurely watched the entire procedure with calm indifference made the Assassin believe firmly; this man was a sign sent from the Lord. He respected his customs with little to no interruption; helped him in an Innocent's time of need to make his duty to the Lord all the swifter of the wings of the divine.

Silently he moved to in front of the blond who watched again.

"It is done Messiah, thy will is yours to command in His name."

The man lowered onto a knee as Naruto sighed amused before lifting the man to his feet, his eyes carefully gauging the young Assassin before him. This was a freaking habit that would be broken right here and now. He was not a religious figure by any means; he just lead what was right.

"Do not bow to me Gabriel, every member of this organization is on equal footing. We are members to a goal beyond that not a person right now can see except for the few that will stand with us. Remember we are equals in this uniform but I will issue commands to extend the reach of the Akatsuki."

Gabriel accepted this command and request from the Messiah with religious devotion, his silence made Naruto frown lightly before sighing he looked to the window instead.

"Leave this tower; I'll send an outfit for you as soon as I can. For now do what you normally will, I have my partner to contact within the coming days so do not take her being as hostile." Naruto walked to the window merely watching the half covered full moon with little reluctance; he wanted to see it despite being marred by cloud cover.

Gabriel again nodded silently, "Thy will be done Messiah."

Just like that the Assassin moved quickly down the stairs from the room; silent as the grave itself.

The shinobi was alone for now; yet the Yoki signature above on the roof made him sigh irritated at the interruption.

"Hale, come down here."

Above him the wooden beams creaked as if a large weight was lifted followed by a _whoosing_ flapping of wings to have the fully transformed Yoma in front of the view outside.

"**You've come through on your promises; excellent. I have not feasted like this in many moons master...**"

Naruto shrugged momentarily as if not surprised, "I always come through on my deals Hale; I hope this is the first of many successful ventures with Yoma-kind, I certainly like the idea of you keeping an eye out..." he trailed off looking at the yellow slits that were called eyes, blood leaked down from the flying Yoma's mouth falling to the earth with rotten odors attached like tendons. T

The sight of partial organs in the Yoma's teeth made his stomach harden; so very uncivil when they had too much to eat. Perhaps a limitation was in order? No that would not work, so he settled for listening to the grown elder monster's laughter.

Hale growled in amusement before idly flapping his wings to stay airborne much more easier, "**My kin are very satisfied with the meals tonight; expect no mercy to the enemies my master, we are ever ready to devour at your command..."**

Naruto nodded absently, "Good. Now disappear with your pack, there is more trouble coming and I you know as well as I, handlers are never a good thing."

Hale roared as as signal to all the lower Yoma who howled in response making the echoing calls rush through the soon to be panicking city of light. Oh how he hated when they did that; the eldest Yoma quickly soared into the sky as the other monsters below quickly disappeared into the shadow's of the night.

This took literally minutes after he ordered this his blood pumped with adrenaline to make himself feel ready despite the time-frame.

"_Now that is what I call efficiently. Maybe I will gather more Yoma to create a decoy army or something, who knows maybe I could set ambushes for the Organizations to send their warrior's after...ah calm down Naruto, calm down."_

He had time, he was again getting anxious as the excitement to create a war was literally being formed to bring about peace. Similar to the original Akatsuki's supposed purpose but with willing members who wanted such a goal to be achieved.

Sighing to himself, it was time to leave this compound of blood and death.

The Sharingan user quickly dispersed himself into a flock of crows who cawed viciously as they went out into the night; his genjutsu skills never dulling in the slightest as the blond Namikaze became one with the night.

All was silent in the Nobleman's estate except for a fire that would spread to burn half the building over night; although something more sinister appeared tonight despite the Shinobi being cautious in his endeavors.

Within the alley ways; a figure in black with skin pale as a corpse grinned at what he had witnessed tonight.

A handler's role was never to be underestimated after all...

Soon monsters that were human and half would make this City a battleground.

None would ever foresee the destruction in the coming days.

**(Miles away from Strugeburg)**

Two Claymore warriors covered in black moved as one.

Their target: Kenji Saito located currently in Strugeburg; they were the hunters and he the prey.

All this under a half covered moon...

_**End Strugeburg Act II**_

**Author's Note:** Well holy hell, I got the damned thing published and out of my Hard Drive. You all have no idea in how long I was arguing with myself in to bring out the pace in this story. The OC Assassin/Black Twins and other crap really set me into overdrive onto what I could do. Also add the fact I've been busy with the job of being a soldier; trying to get motivation in order to get this chapter out.

So couples things (FAQ) that I've gotten to me over PM's.

(1.) I am alive; I am indeed updating this story since I've gotten help with this in the form of Google Doc X or something along that line. I am taking my damned time with these stories since this is a personal side hobby now; I'm still here so don't lose the faith in me updating whenever I can. So rest easy I am here and still planning onto what is going on with these Fic's.

(2.) Yes the OC Assassin is Recruited. So praise the lord since I referenced a great deal of bible prayers/personal ones I do into this chapter. Preferably I am making this rather detailed and realistic for some people to think: hey this guy is actually getting better despite the on-the-fly styles he did. I place **_effort_ **into these things since I believe that Quality will trump Quantity when needed too.

And the Black Twins Beth/Alice are coming. Do not bug me in a PM in when they are arriving, probably next chapter which will be _shorter_ since it will be a long ass environmental battle in where reality becomes _shit!_ So wish me luck on that front as I smash my head into the wall when considering this as the "First Major Battle" of the story_.  
_

(3.) If you want to ask me for help: Do it. I am not shy for helping people in their fics or even getting them a plot ready; I am here to answer when needed too. Granted I am not the best nor will ever be; I can assist people who want to write a decent story. Since I am about to release some news soon for the sheer hell of it mind the fact I'm already having a hard time posting for these ones.

(4.) Lastly: I hope you are all smiling when you read this; I am back with this story. Hope this all satisfied your taste for Naruto to kick some ass.

Also I need help in Vamparism for OC characters(_read that fic for details at the end of the latest chapter update)_

_So that is that; Maru is out and ready to get some more writing done for your entertainment. Have a good one and a very near Happy Halloween coming this week.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Strugeburg Act III**

There something was wrong in the air, which much was for certain. Instinct told him to move away from this area as soon as he could. He had never once felt the urge to flee so strongly in his career as a shinobi: but until now. It was palpable, in the air as it trembled from a distance but to most humans; it was the coming of a storm. Although this storm forming was not one overhead but on the ground with the very people sensing change coming to their lives.

"_Something is coming, I feel it."_

Despite the heavy clouds over the city itself, it seemed to be merely harboring something in its shadows.

Naruto truly did not enjoy this feeling: the sensation of an ambush ready to be sprung at just the right possible moment when his guard was down. Something was making him anxious but it was how he got it that made him concerned. That spine tingling feeling every shinobi, person had when something extremely bad was going to happen.

Nerves sent electrifying feelings through his arms, making him shiver.

One simply did not walk the supposed graceful line of death and living without sensing an ambush. Anyone would notice small signs of anything that threw them off, every person had some sort of way despite the belief of only shinobi having that.

Although Naruto knew something had riled him up, there was nothing said or even could be done to convince him otherwise. Rarely anything got him riled up anymore since his goal was accomplished but he didn't think himself as a god. That term of 'gods among men' could be decrypted as men who had so much power among their kin, who in order to establish whatever goals they had inflicted them onto civilization. Unfortunately this meant something cruel or inhumane would follow that individual who'd been immortalized within history itself.

Again the Akatsuki member didn't consider himself remotely close to be a god, not now nor ever.

He could die and still could be beaten down, to an inch of his life.

As a human, whose heart beat still.

Yet he endured, as always, no matter what.

Fear made him in his homeland, where fear itself hid in the shadows.

So what did he fear truly?

Only unknown powerful shinobi could get him scared to a point of facing people but this was getting to the said point where his legendary paranoia in war came to life once again quickly. Being constantly aware, never once letting your guard down pretty much summed up a twisted life style for a human to withstand. Trust was secondary to your own life, even on the battlefields every shinobi wanted to live.

In War, only a shinobi could rely on was himself and the skills he or she had developed their lives to fight; nothing could help them regardless of whether they had friends or not. Which brings up a solid truth in all wars, whether fame or glory emulated you or you were another faceless soldier, dead.

Everyone was alone in the end.

There had been times in his life where the blond shinobi had felt this anxiety in waiting for someone to appear before him. He had that 'sixth' sense whenever he felt was being watched, it was something as a child he had developed whether he was being chased or even glared at when he was walking through the streets of Konoha years ago. Always watching your surroundings, literally having everything around you wanted you harmed.

Many could say; that paranoia was a human's 'sixth' sense to live.

Not that he honed in on that skill by choice but when one learns their instincts they tended to go with them more often than not. He simply went with the feeling in his stomach, he felt as though he was being watched without even realizing it. Children adapted and lived to their surroundings, in Naruto's case he felt people always staring at him in a negative fashion constantly. Developing that feeling only got better since he'd been jumped by the other village kids earlier in his life.

But new questions arose in this city.

Where were the eyes?

And who was the ears?

The shinobi could feel the uneasiness; being stalked in a city this size made things difficult. Not that being around lots of people made him feel safe.

In fact it had the opposite effect on him.

Due to physical injuries like stones or the occasional beat down from a drunk villager, his paranoia kept him alive during his career as a shinobi while as a Konohagakure Shinobi and Missing-Nin as well. Doing missions near or with Konoha shinobi, he himself was a testament to how far one could hold a grudge. Everything could be a threat or it could be his next target furthermore he needed to keep a level head the more time he spent here.

Again keeping calm in this situation ate him alive; resulting in him having a keen persecution in what had to be done. For the sake of taking down the Claymore's 'Organization, he had to stay inside this massive city to get more contacts worked into his Red Dawn. Networks of information required human resources, or in a more tactical respect, eyes and ears.

The best thing was that time gave results in this arena and he had experienced this in his training as a Shinobi.

Not that the results of this were normal since usually with him being 'normal' meant geniuses in the shinobi arts. It became a twisted but certain fact: powerful shinobi usually had some traumatic experience that set them above their peers. Everything about powerful shinobi had a dark side that no one wanted to see firsthand. All power didn't come without consequences in some shape or form, many chose to not acknowledge it.

Hell most believed the path to power meant becoming 'good' in morally sound way, which tended to make geniuses regarded as such.

Geniuses were the premiere crop to have something horrible happen to them to make a legend.

"_Not that genius and normal were ever the same thing; times like this always made me feel something was wrong_. _I haven't felt like since Konoha found out I survived, damn it all_."

Perhaps he felt that fear, that knowing his home would capture him once again. He wanted freedom, to be something more and to take back what he could because of the fact that Konoha wanted him in their walls. He as the rogue weapon, hated the village and with good reason. When one person became the target of the populace's anger, hatred and grief it made the person in question: nearly go homicidal.

Walking inside the village as a child, made his own buried fears come back, always on guard, always expecting an attack no matter what he felt about it.

For example one simple walk down in that village always made his heart race, feeling the fear of expecting an attack despite becoming a threat to the entirety of the village itself. Every time he expected someone to stab or lash out at him as he remained living in that village despite all the effort to calm his raging nerves.

That was the thing: even now after years of being away he still had that anxiety which kept him alive, now he felt it was something along the lines of a pain. He couldn't remain calm since he knew; he _knew_ that something tracked the very footsteps he left behind.

So now, he had to confront a question: "_Am I strong enough to face whatever is coming head-on_?"

Sighing heavily to calm himself down so the bitter cold anger seeped back into his soul once more.

This was certainly not the best thing to be waiting for; he should've moved on from the city since the majority of his goals were finished for now in this section of the continent. He had what he needed and had found potential in the newest Akatsuki Member: Gabriel Esfandiar, the holy Assassin who believed himself as the right hand of a god. Interesting person so far, but thanking god the young priest wasn't remotely similar to Hidan in terms of 'sacrificing' people.

So, why did his body betray him by coiling tense when another person just walked by him?

"_Why is it that I'm feeling like this? There's got to be a reason why I'm on edge, perhaps those handlers are the ones I haven't truly seen them fight if they do…"_

So the blond found some sort curiosity as to see if these Handlers of the Organization would in fact come see him personally face to face, as unbelievable it may seem. That outcome seemed likely to happen either now or later, he preferred to get it over with. To see the faces of his new enemies; to show them what they were fucking with.

The Shinobi knew where on a level he stood; against Kages in his past he took down and other powerful opponents of his country both female and male alike were cut down in his fury to let his rage consume his heart. He felt nothing for them; even after years on some of their blood on his hands.

Their blood that inextricably became a part of his own skin, his very soul staining it with the sins he had committed on his road of vengeance.

"_They say once you get your vengeance you feel empty, but all I feel is another weight without any sort of way to shed it. When you have no purpose, living becomes a mute point whether you aim for something."_

Living even after doing the deeds never felt so cold or numbing. When one committed to their goals and had found an end to them: usually it leads to possible outcomes for the person. In a sense living with a purpose meant in the long run you could be a leader, whilst living without purpose you had nothing to drive you. Although leading wasn't the proper term, it was more along the lines of: completing.

Completing goals, could essentially coinciding with leading others or what not.

When one person completed their goals they either lived in content with what they accomplished in their life's work or just felt a never ending desire to do something more. To become something more than what their goal intended them to do. It could've been a many number of reasons as to why men and women felt their need to live either increase or decrease.

In his case: Naruto seemingly became numb to live while having that vibe to continue onward. Moving forward despite all the atrocities he had committed for his goals, war-criminal, murderer,betrayer and god knew himself how much further he'd go if that wasn't enough. Inhaling deeply, he tried unsuccessful to push the ghosts of his sins away for the moment.

Due to his childhood, he could feel when his instincts about Konoha boil over beyond anything that had happened during his time on this continent. He knew without a doubt: right now he was in danger. But the problem was, why and from whom did he fear so much? Every corner around him, all the space between humans towards his position.

He felt this were an ambush, but...

"_But where is this feeling coming from? Where do I think it will happen_?"

It was these whispering words, these mental questions that a sinister effect occurred. All these series of questions that went unanswered created doubt, doubt of being capable to stand his ground against the Organization if ever took him head on. That lingering doubt made him force his training and all of his discipline to stay put in the city.

Naruto had to gauge the level he would be facing; so if it took him to take on some Handlers, so be it.

So here he sat in the middle of a square where various people moved around him; that was in the Market Sector of Strugeburg, one of the massive square-like pieces inside the iron walls of central hub of commerce.

The clouds overhead quickened their pace to block out the sun; daylight slowly but surely became a grayish hue over the reality that men lived in. To the blond who sat there watching the ever crowding citizens of the city quickly get their tasks done before the storms above hit their city.

It was ironic that the storms overhead were covering the one brewing on the ground without them noticing.

So this time, the shinobi decided that despite being paranoid, he needed scouts which silently creating '_Kage-Bunshin' _while ordering them to '_henge_' into regular people to mingle among the crowds. Naruto needed to satisfy his borderline insanity to see an enemy coming; he knew what they looked it so it wouldn't be hard for him by extension his clones, to pick up the Claymore Handlers. Personally they dressed much more noticeable than him so it wouldn't too difficult at the moment.

The blond sighed heavily; the potential in waiting for something like this was in the words of his old friend Shikamaru, "_Troublesome_!"

Just in case something did happen he mentally commanded one of his _'clones'_ to post watch on the building directly at his back, the square only had two ways in. The marketplace was literally a square surrounded by apartment tenant like buildings made of brick or some sort of granite but the point was that many people lived near the markets.

Only two ways, one bridge leading right was the area which was the administrative section of the city where all the officials worked while on the opposite side, the second bridge to the left lead to where Naruto currently lived it. The visitor or trading hub for the foreign traders was kept there; it was where he left his initial contact.

Agony ripped into his mind, like screws being hammered down.

Trembling visibly, Naruto felt himself contract inside and out, almost like his own body rejected its state. His heart forcefully getting blood into his veins, prolonging the fire as he clenched his jaw together to ward off this phantom pain.

Another he caused, to live with as insanity merely a breathe away.

He hoped having some sort of warning if his clones didn't spot the Handlers quick, his last line of foresight would guarantee something at the least. Having shadows whose very purpose to scout did come in handy whenever he felt extremely off about something, in this case Naruto knew something in this city was going to happen.

The first of many who he killed came back from the beyond to haunt his mind once more.

"_You ever wonder if you'd stay in the village Naruto, that we as your friends would've helped you find Emiko's murderers? We cared for her as you did, I would've stood by you and for that I don't hold you accountable, my friend."_

That Sincerity.

All of that Trust.

And that _**respect **_was in this voice; the blond fought to keep his anger from growing.

Shikamaru admired him, no matter what?

That mocking silent whispering voice from inside his mind, the blond grit his teeth as the source was from a friend. It was Shikamaru's voice, from that clearing before anything or fighting started. Muscles clenched, his arms went stiff as the dead repeated their attempts to crack his mind, the very sanity that helped him survive. But when did a person know to let go of the past, in order to accept themselves in the present?

"Shut up, you speak lies."

Angrily he snarled this out loud ignoring everything yet insanity crept back into reality, a reality that was marked by his defiance to fate itself. To accept what he'd become? No, after all what did fate or even destiny for the matter plan for him? As a descendant of the Senju why did he have to do this: **Unite the World?**

Supposedly he'd been chose to fight Sasuke or whoever, that wanted to destroy the world but human ignorance and grief held no bounds. The gods themselves had no sway over his childhood, men created monsters of out themselves but Naruto had enough at an early age. All of the hatred directed at him, being beaten on nights where no one noticed his disappearances. Politics interfering with his future, so enough was enough.

Everyone became an enemy after a point, friends were included on that list despite past occurrences.

So he killed Shikamaru, the first of his friends as he recalled again, who been beheaded in front of Ino.

Supposedly the smartest man of their generation was nothing more than food for maggots.

"_So that's it_ _betraying your home for vengeance Naruto! Your parents are rolling in their graves, don't take this path! It'll only destroy you in the end, no one escapes it! Minato would've shed tears at what you've become, as his son..." _

That Toad Sage Jirayia, his godfather which always made a bitter taste come to his mouth. The white haired Sage came from beyond the threshold of life to always haunt him as well, wishing for the second coming for the Yondamie that could bring an ideal of peace to the Elemental Nations. Ironic that one that worlds greatest killers in its wars wanted the entire world to live in peace, to live in coexistence which was useless due to the fact that a man needed power for people to see him as reason.

Power made people listen but one man alone couldn't change the world on his own.

"I'm not that man, nor my mother. You can't convince me otherwise, Jirayia!"

Naruto angrily hissed to himself as the Sage had tried to stem his anger away from a village that had it coming. Flaws in human nature tended to overlap itself, especially in the work of killers who worked for money. Playing nice didn't cut it anywhere in that land, ever.

You couldn't just be nice, be kind and so forth to win the hearts of people who don't respect anything but power! He tried desperately to convince him to stay away from that path and for what?

World peace?

The ideal had been a flawed one from the start: Without Power there is no Strength, without Strength there is no reason for people to listen. Why couldn't anyone see that, the blond saw it as he left the village seeing the world for what it was? A cruel mockery of a joke, a peaceful world was a dead one if anything mattered.

"_I hope you rot in hell, you traitor!_"

The whisperings of the dead, those of the past chipped at his mind. His emotions suppressed or vented into a silent assault against the living in years past. He literally became the living incarnation of 'fucked in the head' as he relentlessly pursued hunting down Emiko's killers. All of that hate and ignorance that everyone believed him to be heartless piled onto him mentally now for years; everything at time seemed so fragile he wondered if death would release his torments.

Suicide, what a coward's way to go.

"_We're teammates Naruto! First Sasuke then you left the village and for what! Why, tell me damn it, tell me why!"_

Sakura came to haunt his memories next, her eyes always damning him for betraying a home that supposedly gave everything to them. He felt the disbelief, the utter heartbreak that the young medic prodigy wanted to be undone. She honestly believed they left because she was too weak herself to stop them, which went as far from the truth if they ever could see it.

"Why'd you want to know, you'd never accept the truth about your home Sakura."

The truth could've been complicated to the point where explaining it would require him to tell his life story, if he had one, to someone to see the full scope for the truth. But if Naruto had to say one thing, he felt, that he excelled at was: simplifying things into words for people to understand regardless of his past.

But could it be that the truth was that Sasuke and he were already set on leaving the village when their times came.

No deciding or wasting time, he and him just left in a matter of moments. It took likely a day or so for that decision to come around, he had nothing to hold him back. That was the truth in the most simplified way to give it, there honestly had no other ways to explain this. Horrors alone could end men, but his nightmares would make anyone commit suicide because of the weight they carried.

"_You're a_ _Murderer! Ever wonder where people like you end up! In hell, where else is there for you to go traitor!" _

Both hands clenched to where knuckles went bone white, their owners exerting pressure could only mask the depth of pain.

Gritting his teeth, the blond clenched his eyes so tight that his head burned from the effort. His body temperature went up as it got extremely warm, he started to sweat as it dripped down the sides of his face, his hair getting moist from the memories haunting his existence. His lips trembled; quietly he started to sob with tears breaking from the corner of his eyes: what was this?

"No stop!"

Naruto realized in dreaded remorse, he was crying for the first time in many years!

"_Traitor..."_

Everything he had done made him who he was.

"_Betrayer..."_

Why did he suffer for what he chose, didn't all people have that right to follow a path?

"_Murderer..."_

His vision narrowed as the words of many called him the very thing he avoided to become for some many years. Every Time he had been pushed to the edge, any normal person would've lashed out but he held on for so long and for what?

That one word that made him lose his very control when he lived in Konoha.

"_Monster!"_

"Stop it,_** you're**_ the ones who made me this way, reap what _**you**_ sow!" He hissed venomously at the voices of the dead, they made him into this.

They suffered in their own hell for what they did to him, let his own soul be.

No relief came, nothing ever did.

Just that cold, numbing feeling when you felt as though the world were a dull mirror with yourself staring back.

Those whispering words brought pain into his heart, he felt the remorse and all of the actions he committed over his life. Naruto felt his eyes water as various faces haunted his mind, why did he have to cry for this? Why did a man need to suffer like this, he felt the need to just release everything he hated onto the world. To let go, seemed so peaceful but to what end?

And he had done this already.

So why was he crying?

Crying, for what?

His Akatsuki head wear, with the paper like veil covering his face kept the public from seeing him in such a weak state. This probably had to be the most emotional distraught he had been in a long time; honestly he had ever stopped on his quest for vengeance against the village since he fled from Jirayia after the events of Sasuke's defection. Naruto could admit, Sasuke gave him the window to flee the village since he allowed him to find his path once the Chunin Exams were concluded.

Questions, again formed in the turmoil of thoughts.

"Why?"

Reliving that hellish day, to go back to the Chunin Exams where Emiko died his mind never gave him a moments rest to stop. To be committed to the path of self-destruction and honestly he just went with it, never once considering pausing to see behind him but to see a goal finished, he swore to do it. Everyone had a purpose to promise towards something inside of them and his was to hunt down anything related to Emiko regardless of what the consequences where.

"Why do I live anymore?"

Idly he felt the tears drip from his chin; they hit his cloak with a silent '_tap_' which vibrated his entire body. Almost like a miniature earthquake, his very core shook as he cried silently which meant he felt human. He hated regretting and this was one of the worst times to do it, he felt so weak yet not in a physical sense; he was weak because he was human.

Naruto laughed with his eyes shut, crying all the while and he for fucking love of himself was laughing because of it! What in hells creation did he live for at times, did he just want to create another war for his own sake or was it just he didn't care about things in his past. To forget it all too just moves onward?

Why, why did he feel so broken yet happy knowing he was starting another war?

War, to start one because of a similar promise he had to himself when his adopted daughter was murdered.

Naruto considered himself to be twisted or sort of a relentlessness crusader.

"_I'm insane, I really am! Or do I just hate myself?"_

So sitting there, in some square of a city he literally just sat there letting loose his emotions in some sort of regretting way. To be completely honest with himself, Naruto really needed to let loose some things to keep on living, there had to be something to for him to come to grips with yet all he had was the memories of his betrayals to his former friends.

Suicide, the coward's way out?

Or could've it been the easy route?

Again had to wonder, in death do they find their peace or their final torture? He honestly felt no need to be worried; yet again his emotions just wish he could've more for others at times. Betraying your much supposed destiny had its negative outlooks, being an emotional wreck seemed to be the light punishment instead of an evil dominating person who wished nothing but the world to be destroyed.

Naruto's sharingan activated slowly and spun with their coma's in circles as he stared aimlessly forward wishing to just let go. Let go of everything and just end it, would it be worth it? Numbly his fingers gripped the handle of the few remaining Kunai he had on his person. Eventually he would have to go back to his Blacksmith's town to get some more of his weaponry forged, possibly get new ones as well.

That cool feeling of unused metal, so comforting.

"_One kunai, across my throat or even a poison…"_

He mentally went about figuring the easiest way to die, simple and clean.

Quick, effortless to die yet it took so much to move on.

"_Poison running up into his heart, destroying himself from within, so simple and so ready to do it_."

Fingers trailed over the cool metal, the sharp edge tantalizing him with the end of his life. Just one stroke, a bit of pain and blissful silence forever. The best way perhaps to go out after completing his life. It seemed so easy, to just do it and let go forever. One way, no tricks or even choices, simple decision.

To Die, seemed so tempting.

Perhaps it could've been for the…

'_A hand touched him'_

This complete feeling making the blond stop thinking of suicide.

Immediately nerves flared to the point of where shock and evident fear seeped through him.

Who?

"Hey Dad."

One word could say many things, but sometimes words couldn't describe anything.

"Impossible."

Naruto looked back in shock to see something that made him blink, he honestly could feel something warm from his shoulders. He couldn't believe what or, better yet who he was seeing. Something beyond him couldn't have been possible, simply it couldn't!

Or did it?

His heart rate went up, widening pupils with their cursed coma's taking in what stood by him.

Emiko was there, her smile making him feel even more tears as he looked down to see her touching his shoulder, almost like a ghostly apparition. She felt so real, yet he knew, he knew that she was dead but what the hell was he seeing in front of his very eyes!

No, this seemed so wrong to see but why did it feel right?

Whirlpools of feelings caused him to see avert his eyes over his opposite shoulder; another warm feeling coursed its way into his heart. He felt strength, yet a sense of overwhelming relief as if something were '_forgiving'_ him for his past sins or what not. Why did he deserve such a tormented way to feel anything? Committing mass murder, chaos and destruction practically earned him that ticket into the Shingami's awaiting hand for blackened souls.

But subtly the second hand gripped his shoulder, causing the shinobi to remain in shocked silence.

Tina, the Claymore stood proud looking down at him as if amused? Again the shinobi blinked as if he were in an illusion that he usually cast on others. This had to be fake, it couldn't be real, there had to be no reason why he was the only one seeing these two ghostly figures on both sides of him. Regret surged into his mind, he wanted to believe this was a genjutsu so much.

Another soul wrenching experience shoo him, since this 'genjutsu' seemed so real and the illusions life like, why him?

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Naruto? Better close your mouth before birds make a nest in there." Her teasing tone would've been pegged as causally addressing an old friend, but it implied a could've been in the mix. No way this could be reality, someone must've trapped him in an illusion but no one on this continent used charka like he did.

But could he accept this, this feeling?

Why not?

Slowly but surely, a smile wavered onto his face while tasting the salty drips of tears, his tears. He felt human, that redemption but nonetheless couldn't earn it. He refused to earn it, this insanity would end regardless of what lay before him in the end. Death always claimed those who rejected the will to live, sometimes rejecting it was the only way to live in some cases.

His heart wavered seeing this but again, a warm feeling of comfort washed over him almost as if these two were telling him, not through words or even something of that sort. It was like, they were telling him through feelings, he was alright, they were with him apart from all the things had done, they were with him…

Always, no matter what and forever to be with his own troubled soul.

Fine, if the gods wanted to make his soul as twisted as possible: so be it. He would embrace this feeling, whether it meant his grasp on sanity abandoned him then what more to live for now? His loved ones, friends either were dead, hated or wanted his soul in hell. So why should he care for this feeling, could he just accept it or reject it?

Rejection, the word gave no insight to what he felt after years of betrayal from his home.

All he had to realize, something simple but rare.

Waiting in the end, he wouldn't die alone.

The rain, coming down fluently now, pelted the top of his hat making it feel damp slightly. Trickling down the edge from his eyes, he watched them both in a silent stunned recognition. He wondered perhaps living like this made a man regret his actions, he felt like he couldn't nor ever get this peace but it might be his damnation. Inhaling to clear both nostrils due to relapse of emotional tolls, eyes blinked to reflect on what truly he could see.

His sin; that impossible longing of peace because he betrayed the world for what made him out to be, he could never be at peace. Never again see a happy child or wife, friend or anything that all warriors fought to see at the end of their days. Embrace it or reject it, that choice remained to be seen from what he accepted it as such.

Again he smiled, what more could he ask for?

Sometime in the future, Naruto would speak of this as a premonition but in the present, his guard had been let down. In that small but critical moment, letting down one's guard invited your enemies to strike in the greatest way possible. Slowly but infinitely his heart calmed down as he felt the warmth of his daughter, Emiko grip his hand in a manner that reminded him of a night.

The night when Emiko had a nightmare, she gripped his hand tightly to make sure she wasn't alone.

And that right there made Naruto realize, his time was up with them...

"Dad, there's a bad man here to speak with you. Just remember, I'll be around."

Two near Crimson, bright red Spinning eyes of a Kekai-genkai whose very existence defined a battle, watched in shock to see a robed man in black walk across from the square to meet him at his table.

Still chancing a glance behind his back, he found nothing but an empty spaces.

_Emptiness, silence..._

No one was there, he had become alone once again. Slicing sharp winds blew over the spaces where the two figments of his imagination had occupied, why? Perhaps living was too hard, being haunted now from ghosts he wanted to rest in peace. The world had its ways to always inspire him in a sick fashion. So what could a man say about this type of life he had, well something positive about it.

Terrific in other words.

That simple cane aided his way, making the shinobi feel like he was seeing the reincarnation of Shimura Danzo come back from the dead. No way, this couldn't have been the most tangling of times to see that face of a scarred man appear in his memories. Memories best left forgotten else something troublesome happened to the one in question.

Instinctively two fists belonging to the blond clenched to draw blood, that Handler already put his paranoid fears on edge: because of that cane.

"_My bunshin, where are they? I would've felt them dispel unless..."_

Odd.

That familiar bone chilling sensation went through his spine; an answer forming in the turmoil of his thoughts. What if he was compromised, someone had already scouted him out with whatever information for this meeting?

To be hunted, again.

His bunshin didn't dispel because, something found them and was waiting for them to make a move. Usually his doppelgangers were very cautious when it came to their orders and existence to make sure that their orders had been completed to the detail he made them out to be. Essentially it was himself when it came down to the orders given.

"_So why are they taking this long to dispel? Are they compromised or are they waiting for something else? I don't like this, it smells like an ambush..."_

The man in black who he assumed to be a handler, walked towards him from the entrance leading to the busier sections of the city. Still left one option for him to get away if things did get bad, always have a way out. He immediately went on guard, awaiting this new arrival and hopefully if things held: information about Handlers themselves.

One could always hope for the best case scenario: although it was a fool's own hope.

The handler with his face concealed with a hood barely took notice of his surroundings, intent on meeting the other male in the square with a dominant intent.

Lightning flashed with a bone tearing '_snap_' akin to a whip streaking across the sky, the storm intensified with rain massing down to the ground. Small pieces of ice occasionally flickered in between the rapid droplets of water, making small clinking sounds from contacting the earth.

That wooden-cane hit the ground sending small vibrations back to Naruto who felt shivers rush over him, the hair on his arm stood straight as his nervous system reacted from past experiences. Not in a great way did this handler mimic one of his deadliest adversaries, not to mention the physical appearance unnerved him as well.

The face of this Handler, briefly was exposed to see some sort of reddish black grostect skin from the right side of his face chin up. Just a glance but the shinobi saw it clear as day, he felt a disturbing tingle run up his arms from the sight alone. That seemed to make things a bit more, complicated already...

In other words: Naruto felt like someone had a blade on his neck ready to decapitate him at a moment's notice. Somehow the blond noticed that a bleak yet stale taste entered in the back of his throat, disgust swelled inside of him.

Letting his jaw swing left to right, to settle the feeling, he awaited patiently for the Handler to sit in front of him. Hopefully they were civil and if this one wasn't...

Mentally brushing the image of his own weapon slicing the man's head clean from his shoulders, aside to watch this hooded man.

"Good Afternoon, Mister Saito."

Naruto suppressed the shiver since this voice awfully reminded him of a dead, Snake Sannin Orochimaru before nodding politely despite his straw-hat concealing his face. Honestly he never felt more relieved to hide his face else trying to be neutral would've been a hassle to contend with. This Handler already made him more wary than anything he's dealt with.

Rubel had been much more civili yet this Handler, might as well been Orochimaru in the flesh saving the fact there was no slit pupils of yellow insanity. But a close second, at the least.

"Good day to you as well, sir."

Still the Shinobi mildly pointed out in a crude manner to make the Handler realize his presence wasn't totally expected or welcomed. Which was a half lie, in a manner of speaking: expecting his arrival would send some warning signals for the Handler to be on guard.

Sometimes, an enemy needed to lured out and feel safe so they revealed more information. It worked mainly with arrogant people, but still had better results than torturing a person usually.

"Might I ask who are you and what brings all the way out here to talk to me in the rain. Must've been hell to find me." His tone suggested annoyance but well disciplined politeness to make the man across from him do an action that got his body to react in a hostile way. Sometimes patience had its merits but in this case, he wanted to be disappear faster than his own father's Hirashin no jutsu.

Naruto gave himself credit to stop his stomach from imploding itself, as the handler merely smiled underneath his hood, placing his cane near his left. Casually leaning forward as if they were old friends meeting up in so long, at least to an outsiders view. Sharingan eyes watched like a hawk for the man to make a move.

"You're too kind, but to answer your question Mister Saito, do you mind if I call you Kenji? My name is Rae, I'm the Head of the Retrieval Unit in the Organization. To find you, wasn't so hellish as you inclined it be..."

Naruto nodded slightly while crossing his legs to shift his anxiety. Something didn't feel right here, his instincts literally screaming for him to bolt. He couldn't now, information was the mark here and personal feelings had to be put aside for him to understand.

But he found out about this Retrieval Unit, this supposed Head of said Unit personally looking for him meant importance. Naruto didn't consider himself overly rare for the Organization but for them to send for their best Retrieval Agent spoke volumes to their intentions for his being.

"_I wonder what they retrieve? Yoma bodies, potential recruits or all of the above? So many questions and perhaps I can buy time to find out. It could work..."_

From the depth of that hood, the shinobi caught glimpses of reddish blackened skin exposing muscle. Now that he studied it, a bit, from the lack of light to expose the Handler's face he could smell rotting flesh much to his growing need to throw up his food. His chakra enhanced senses really were playing him into a bind, suffer through this smell or lower his guard for him to ignore that sense.

"The Organization who I represent, is offering a hand in membership for your services against Yoma and possible Claymore training. You should know we rarely invite others into our employ, yet you intrigue us..."

Casually speaking, the Illusionist pointed out something rather obvious here, just to see a response.

That subtle shift in speaking, the shift of a body limb to signal anxiety of some sort.

So something to gain, that was obvious in hindsight.

"If I recall, I said 'No' to your other member, Rubel if his name was that. I have no interest in your offers. But I'm curious: so indulge me here as to why, and how you found me at this place?"

Naruto questioned a bit surprised which was genuine, he did want to know as to how he got tracked. Perhaps there was a way to counter this, to mask his movements aside from henging into various forms to make sure no one saw who he was.

The Handler responded in kind, making the shinobi grimace from the 'desire' in the tone of this man's vocal cords. Shady as fuck in other words, to be the least.

Yet why did this Handler smirk while talking as if amused about his employ or try to get him into their ranks? For the guy to be this smug, the Organization simply didn't seem very healthy to be in. Overall, he thought it was weird at times.

"We've never lost track of you, contrary to the belief, you are not hard to find as I said earlier. Many locals always see a man of red clouds with a black cloak traveling the lands. Especially when Yoma appear, the rumors of your involvement stir many. And to be honest, you're very open in your affairs _especially_ traveling with our Warriors."

Naruto again held back a grimace, that wasn't expected. He always thought people would ignore him but seeing some person with a black cloak and red clouds gave attention. Why did he feel like he dug his own grave now, fucking hell that just got him a proverbial kick to the balls. Fucking people, he needed to lay low from now on, he was on a watch list or something of that extent.

Whatever list in their eyes, he had been marked as a potential candidate or something of that nature.

"Perhaps I find Claymore interesting, yet that doesn't explain your Organization's attempts to recruit me. So I ask again, why me?" The shinobi spoke annoyed already, this Handler believed himself to be a in a position to brag. He hated arrogant people, this guy really didn't want to be in range of his Nodachi, his fingers were on the sheath to slice this person into pieces.

Still this conversation shed some light: the man was easy to read and throughout it all, the Handler hinted at things he could piece together.

Rae seemingly smiled which seemed to make the skin on his face wrinkled, his jaw line reseeded into his teeth. Watching it made the blond wish his stomach weren't so immensely happy to throw its contents up. Still this was a feat that the Handler accomplished without even realizing it, the shinobi felt insulted mentally.

"One could say your fascination with my creations is mirroring my own intentions."

_Oh hell no..._

Now that made the young Namikaze sick, to be in any way related to this man seemed to make hell a resort. Suppressing his urges to vomit he forced himself to listen to this man, which seemed a bad idea to begin with. His heart nearly gripped into his own throat when he had found a suitable reason to continue talking with this person.

Yet the unknown reason really wanted him to leave, soon.

"But to answer your question Mister Saito, you're an anomaly in how you disperse Yoma. While not unheard of for humans to kill the lower specimens, you were able to dismantle an elder one without any sort of problem. Curious is it not?" the rhetorical question made Rae fold his hands, a pale unnatural tone from what made two Sharingan eyes study intently. "_His skin tone, its paler, definitely form the lack of sun and blood. What in kami's creation does this man have for blood?"_

That 'blood' in question seemed to be slower in those veins compared to his own, which thankfully were hidden from view. Unbidden thoughts picturing what lay beyond those robs made the Shinobi grimace in disgust, truly not a good day to think about it.

"Normally we would give you and ourselves some time before attempting contact again but alas, certain times require us to bolster our numbers. Claymore and human contacts alike for reasons I can't say in public ears..."

Naruto gave the man credit to speak about his Organization's goals vaguely while making him a bit interested to press for more information. To be frank, the way they tracked him down this quickly meant that the Northern Campaigns with that Awakened Army in Pieta meant they were desperate enough to force him into their ranks.

But he didn't want to any where near those people, too shady and irritating to deal with.

"Can't say or do you choose not too? Having a choice is what separates a slave and an employee." Rae seemingly tilted his head before idly flipping his hand over to see a Black Card with a symbol from a Claymore he knew all too well.

It was Tina's old number, he felt a bit of surprised to see it as the Handler flipped the card over the soaked wooden surface. Memorizing it, he came to a conclusion that warranted his attention to the Handler again.

Oh they were fucking desperate.

"That card is installed to every Claymore who has a Handler, your's would've been Forty Six's. Well that would've been the case if you'd accepted before her timely demise in the Northern Lands." the way he casually brushed off his subordinates, or creations death gave enough light for the Shinobi to nearly draw his blade. Just one slice through the table to cut the man's skull into a vertical mince meat, oh the temptation always made it tough to resist.

Perhaps with the silence Naruto gave, prompted another response to appease his killing motivation.

"Did I hit a soft spot with you, Mister Saito?"

Alright desperate and suicidal to threaten him like this. Mockingly this Handler just begged for him to unleash his Nodachi into his chest. Really this person had to put salt into wounds that went beyond his time here in these Lands, now that would get him very angry. Once more the Illusionist wondered keeping this Handler alive would suit his plans, yet it did for now.

These word games had to end sooner or later, he preferred now.

"What's your point, are you taunting me because I knew her on some level or are you telling me this is what a benefit is of being a Handler. Appearing to hold a life in one hand, to only extinguish it in another."

The man tilted his head once again as if amused from the quick response.

"The latter, perhaps you held more than a causal relationship with Forty Six in one aspect,but on the other hand it's not unheard of for Claymore to spend time in the arms of men. Few dare to converse with one, as you might know all too well..."

Twitching his neck to roll out the anger slowly but surely blubbing in, his joints cracked in a way that made the Handler lean back as if wary of the provocation. Naruto merely smiled in response, that man had no idea in what he could do to him to suffer no hell on earth would provide. That was something he might give into, soon.

"Yes I'm well aware, surprisingly they are an interesting people to talk too. More so than some humans who haven't got a clue as to what's in front of them."

Rae felt like he stared down something that couldn't have been human. The male across from him in a similar get-up practically radiated something that caused him to feel afraid, his nerves went into overdrive as the Handler crossed his arms, intent on shaking off this warding feeling.

"Amusing that you hold sentiment towards those who carry monsters within, perhaps you might be a fit among our ranks yet that remains to be seen. You'd fit in rather well despite our information lacks, I'm intrigued personally."

The Handler commented rather curious as Naruto snorted out loud making his own feelings known. Apparently getting along with people was a work in progress since trying to become good required that for him, so far.

"You trying to force me into your Organization? I doubt you'll succeed unless you want to lose your head, literally." the blond Illusionist drew out bored since he honestly didn't feel afraid of this man who needed a cane to walk around. Danzo was a shinobi but this Handler didn't even fight, so again he wasn't concerned. Even if this guy wanted to fight him, he would die, end of story.

Unless he wasn't alone, then that got him concerned.

Honestly that was something else that unsettled him as his eyes carefully looked around the area for any signs. Hopefully one of his bunshin would alert him to what took them so long to spot this twisted thing in front of him. Strange day already, but why did he feel like there had to be something lurking in the background.

Did this down-pouring rain make him nervous?

Rae merely smiled once again.

"Then I'm fortunate I get to see first hand what you're capable off. My task takes priority, but I promise you'll be able to move once we have subdued you." Naruto tilted his head silently curious to the man's intentions as to _how_ he would do that. Any Shinobi didn't go down without a fight, yet alone to willingly surrender because an enemy demanded it.

However, again he had to wonder what could be happening to his 'bunshin' they should've dispelled or at the least one of them, something didn't add up. He knew without a doubt the only reason now they didn't alert him because there was a greater danger around, they were eying it.

Thunder roared overhead followed by another wave of flashing lightning that lit up the square the blond sat it, with the rain cascading down from the skies. The precipitation made his cloak similar to a drum's beat, the sheer amount made large puddles appear around the granite streets. Rooftops poured down water, drained through pipes that lead to the ground.

"Now then, I'll take my leave since you need some convincing before we start working together, Mister Saito I hope your in able condition to speak again."

Rae laughed sinisterly as if awaiting his response because of the fact he would meet him again. Naruto considered snarling openly not that the Handler would be able to see it. They would see who had the last laugh here and whenever he'd find this Handler again. Oh the imagery would do no mercy for this man once all said was done.

"_Two! Behind!"_

Naruto instantly got to his feet as the Handler merely smiled before gathering his cane, to walk away and enjoy the spectacle he foresaw. Basically the fight that was going to happen between the entities out there and the blond master illusionist who felt the air quake from supernatural forces.

Feeling his own throat dry, the shinobi desperately took in a breathe before relaxing his guard as his '_bunshins_' memories filled into his mind. He needed to find out whatever accompanied the handler, he need a location as soon as possible.

Inhaling one decent amount of air, the shinobi quietly closed his eyes concentrating a pulse of chakra into a sensor ring. He felt two presences, now where and how powerful were they? Those were the objectives now in this fight, he felt them.

Two Claymore, one directly on a rooftop, with another walking in from the front. They were either doing a pincer or they simply cut his routes of escape thoroughly.

Stretching out his chakra to send out a small pulse, they pinged with the two Claymore.

Monsters.

"_What in the hell? These levels of Yoki, its like I'm feeling Kisame-sensei or a biju! This amount is just insane, these two alone ..."_

Slowly but surely a hooded figure in black, with a massive handle of a Claymore sword from the back moved into his field of vision. Almost like a calm yet robotic grace, incredibly refined to where this warrior didn't need to guard her person, more likely to kill whoever got too close. This felt like, him fighting a Kage all over again.

So he summed it up to two words.

"Just great."

Sarcasm literally oozed from his mouth, he really _didn't_ plan on fighting Biju Yoki leveled Claymore: which made something kind of comical. Naruto merely smiled as he realized these were probably the top warriors that the Organization sent, which meant they were in need of help badly. He had misjudged the severity apparently of how desperate they needed manpower.

The female black hooded warrior stop exactly thirty meters in front of him, enough for a couple of Yoki induced leaps to get inside his guard. Rather perplexing to think the woman could see her range that effectively and not be a Hyuga, not good.

Narrowing his Sharingan into points, he had to see what the symbol of this warrior has since memorized them from the cliff-face, Miria once did to Clare and her comrades. Instantly all vision went dark at the sides making his peripherals nonexistent, sheer concentration brought forth effort required to see what this symbol could be.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_

Lightning flashed revealing the warrior's symbol.

Naruto felt a numbing cold race through his blood, seeing as to _who_ was in front of him.

"Second ranked Warrior, the Claymore Beth and that means..."

He looked over his shoulder to see a silhouette of another warrior, her sister: Alicia.

"_I guessed it right, the Organization is pulling out the heavy hitters to get me under their control. They must be fucking desperate to get some firepower on their side, but to stop who though? Oh man, this is going to be a __**long**__ day..." _

Miria did say when he had spied on the Awakened Being Hunt, that time that the two highest ranks were the first and second. So here he was, fighting best of the Claymore and he didn't prepare for that. Part of him mentally considered himself insane, which spoke volumes about a lot of things. Wishing to see the best of the warriors, whose powers could rival biju in his land but a part of him demanded to see this power.

To prove to himself again.

That he really wanted to see if the best of these Claymore could really pose a threat to him. After all sometimes to find out your limits, you needed to break them to really see what you were capable of. This was something that all shinobi could learn, if they were thrown into a sink or swim scenario.

Almost immediately, the young man would realize taking your eyes off an enemy could cost you your life. The Claymore sprang into action as she watched the target look back at her sibling.

"_SHIT!"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he had to leap back when a sword narrowly '_missed'_ his arm.

The Akatsuki Illusionist drew his Nodachi immediately blocking, Beth's strike to his face.

"Impatient much?"

Another second slower, he'd been one arm less.

Quietly grunting while trying to force the woman back but to no avail.

Beth, from he gathered merely forced more pressure into the grating metal of weaponry. Naruto snarled silently, the force was insane! This just got more dangerous by the moment, as the shinobi side stepped away kicking the knee joint of the blond who stumbled away.

Rolling over onto his side mud caked his cloak, the blond male instantly got his weapon raised into a guarded stance as he felt blood rushing into his ears. That quickness, almost instant combat meant one mistake, equaled a limb lost at the least.

Water dripped from his straw hat, the blond quickly brought his hand to it and sealing it with a small '_puff_ of smoke, light flooded into his Sharingan making him wince slightly. The light contrast of outside and inside his hat, was darker so it made it easier to use his eyes without distortions.

Rain instantly poured down his neck, making the blond again feel uncomfortable but he needed full vision to fight these two warriors, anything less meant he lost an arm or leg.

The second _'puff' _his Akatsuki cloak disappeared into the sealing array on his forearm, leaving him in his Anbu armor. The winds picked up clearing the small occurrence immediately, rain pelted Naruto's vision when he exhaled. Cracking his neck, left to right the young Namikaze got his wits together so as lightning flashed again he'd been ready.

Ten seconds, that was the amount of time lapsed between the two fighters before Beth moved at speeds making the blond shocked as he gritted his teeth blocking another sword slash.

Blackened Charka metal met durable steel of the Claymore, in a shower of sparks as Naruto struggled to hold against the hybrid female. Easier said than done, as droplets of sweat formed on his forehead despite the cool temperature.

Arms trembling, the shinobi soon realized brute strength wouldn't cut it here.

"_Fucking hell, this is just as similar to Kisame-sensei's strength! No this is worse, all muscle and no edge to have!"_

Eventually something had to give, unfortunately for Naruto, he felt his bones shift as he dove to the right while channeling his chakra as the '_shunshined' _came behind the woman to find an opening.

All of the blurs of white, gray and brown mixed his vision while crouching before sensing an attack overhead.

Flipping the non sharpened side against his Nodachi, he quickly used a hand palm open to reinforce his block as the Claymore's weapon mashed onto his, causing sparks to briefly stinging his face. Almost snarling, the pressure practically forced him into the road.

Slowly the blond felt his feet mash into the ground, the damp granite easily caving in from the pressure being exerted from the supernatural beings on its surface.

Sweating, quickly shoulder rolling away the blond figured to see if he could land a hit to slow down these warriors, at the is rate he wasn't going to live without ninjutsu to force them back. Already fighting with weapons he was outclassed in strength, but hopefully his speed could easily maneuver himself away from these women.

He swung vertically intent on splitting the woman in half before he got stopped by an interrupted '_clang_' of Alicia's weapon. Where in the living hell did this girl come from?

Anger could've been felt but the amount of speed these two were putting out meant that Naruto should have escaped when he had the chance. Immediately Beth came from his left,_ mimicking_ his movement! No way in hell did his eyes pick that up!

"What?"

Spinning on his heel, the Nodachi quickly intercepted the other sword as Naruto gasped out in pain. These women weren't normal from their comrades, this was just crazy to fight them head on. He needed to use elemental jutsu to level the playing field, god damn it all!

Quickly weaving under the massive weapon, Naruto channeled chakra into his fists intent on crushing Beth's rib cage. "_Eat this, woman!"_

His right hand smashed into her side causing the woman to let out a gasping sound as bones broke from the force behind the blond's attack. Three hits sent the woman crashing over into a building as the wall dented from the impact alone, however Beth merely got onto her feet just as quick although stumbling.

Familiar yet eye cringing sounds came from the woman, as her own Yoki healed the bones into place!

In the most disgusting yet fascinating fashion, Naruto saw several popping motions beneath the skin of the Claymore. Yoki healed faster than chakra but the amount in use seemed to mind boggling from what he gathered from the experiences he witnessed.

"_Beth should've been dead from those hits, instead she just took them as if they were nothing! What in the hell...OH SHIT ALICIA!"_

Alicia literally appeared behind him as he quickly blocked another horizontal thrust that would've cut him in half, gritting his teeth he channeled chakra to get leverage as he back flipped away to get some distance.

However, the shinobi looked to see the woman on top of him! Snarling he dove again to the right only to narrowly miss a Claymore sword by inches past his ear! A few blond wisps of hair fell into his vision, way too close!

Nearly, again!

Slashing at her the two weapons met with sparks from the metal, the forces crushing the sharp edges as the blond Akatsuki was on the defensive as he tried to get an edge on the woman. Kenjutsu duels in the Elemental Nations never lasted long since Jutsu usage made it easier to kill an opponent, but here: Jutsu was useless!

They were giving **no** time for him to get hand seals set, even the one handed seals that few shinobi could use would've been rushed to a point where one seal wrong meant fatal consequences. Again this had to be fought with illusions and kenjutsu at the least, which the Akatsuki lead loved to do, normally.

But in this case, that one option was left, was only his Sharingan to cast illusions on these warriors which he didn't know if they could fall for it. If they were human, sure he'd do it in a heartbeat but on this level, he doubted anything short of Tsukuyomi could do that!

"_Make up your mind, Naruto, c'mon it's just like with Itachi-sensei where you didn't know anything about his fighting style. Concentrate, wait for that opening..."_

One small '_pop_' noise made him realize Beth had healed herself, amazing ability that reminded him of his own. Now he realized how other people fought him must've felt about his own regenerating chakra. Gods above, the irony here was that his own had been weakened since Kurama left his body, fuck it all. He knew without a doubt fighting here in this small enclosed city, well they'd better relocate to the nearest place else nothing was going to remain.

Once again Alicia literally slammed her weapon to his, more chakra to be used as Naruto stood his ground exchanging blow for blow. Their weaponry making booms to make his own ears ring from the painful waves that the sounds made, finally to a point where the shinobi broke off combat.

Inhaling deeply Naruto focused his sharingan to channel chakra, time to see if an illusion could make this fight swing into his favor. "_I haven't used illusionary perception on this scale since I got here in these lands, well let's see if this works…"_

Flexing his wrists, the Namikaze wrapped his hands around the handle of his Nodachi, the black chakra metal channeling his element futon, into it to make the borders of it sharpened to stop the Claymore in its tracks. He needed time, time to make eye contact while idly waiting for Beth to get behind him.

Somewhat risky to allow himself to do this but he needed one of these women under some sort of illusion genjutsu to even the odds. Any sort of edge at this rate would get the battle turning into his favor, being teamed up on wasn't the best way to die. So exhaling deeply, to calm his own heart rate down: the shinobi stood his ground waiting.

Alicia wasted not a moment longer sprinting with her weapon at hip level, she weaved left to right making Naruto track her with difficulty. Almost upon he acted, ten steps and closing!

**Five **steps!

Naruto pulsed his chakra, prepping his eye jutsu.

**One** step!

"_Now!"_

The blond female vertically smashed her Claymore sword into the ground creating a massive shock-wave that rocked the buildings, similar to a miniature earthquake making all the humans in the city scared out of their minds. Not that anyone wasn't there to blame them, the compressed air sounded like explosions on top of the quaking earth.

Within the shock waves though were sharp noises on a frequency that made any normal human's inner ear ring, which got magnified once metal cracked against metal in the open area.

"_Holy shit, was she even using Yoki? That's on a level where Tsunade could be, hell that's not gonna be suicide for me to fight in taijutsu! Fucking great!" _

All of this sarcasm just annoyed him now, what else could these twins do?

He honestly didn't want to find out any longer than necessary.

Dashing quickly Naruto brought his Nodachi into a deliberate diagonal slash to make Alicia block, and to his smile she reacted instantly to his own attack.

Just Perfect…

Claymore, and Shinobi locked blades with the blond Akatsuki staring directly at the silver iris of the female warrior who suddenly clutched her head in silent agony. Naruto smiled, "_Genjutsu-Art: kankaku o mukō." _

Lets see if the Claymore could handle her mind fighting against itself.

Alicia felt like her mind broke apart as a sharp pain raced through her, her vision blurred and her sense of hearing literally faded away. Immediately she witnessed her target in some sort of a blurred vision before literally being thrown into a wall, her ribs shifted violently from the impact.

Coughing up blood, the warrior felt her lungs pierced from her own marrow.

Nearly snarling in frustration she attempted to hit the male before being uppercut under the chin, her sword barely stopping her enemy's intent on decapitating her skull from the spine itself. Flying backwards she felt warmth en kindle her from behind, her sister had her, shielding her from the target.

"_Hurts, make it stop…"_

Beth placed a single hand on her sister's shoulder before channeling her Yoki to disrupt whatever foreign energies her sibling had to fight off. Particularly the concentration of foreign energies centered into her brain cavity, to disrupt the senses, strange but nonetheless within ability to exterminate.

This process took roughly thirty seconds...

Naruto felt his heart drop and literally watched as the genjutsu lifted immediately making him curse. Shit, this was bad. Really bad in the sense genjutsu efficiently became useless, then physical element jutsu would have to to be the push here. Yet the speed of the disillusion was on par with the other Sharingan-users back in his homelands.

Two Claymore, that If they could break a moderate illusion of that degree like this, then he would have no choice but to rely on the Mangekyou Sharingan to get an edge. They've been dangerous for him, which drained chakra quick. Uzumaki charka pool or not, Naruto couldn't afford to waste any amounts in this type of fight. Facing off against the two top ranked warriors of the Organization were not planned and if things got worse he'd have to resort to a wider destructive array of jutsu on hand.

With his implanted Sharingan Naruto knew he wasn't in the literal boat as Kakashi's situation. Rather more compatible with his insane biju akin reserves to use the eyes longer, yet control had been drilled in him. Wasting chakra might've fine but to him, to unnecessarily waste it meant less when ever this fight ended or got worse. God willing, the illusionist did not want to destroy Strugeburg ground-side up.

SO despite having a lot of it, Naruto hated wasting resources.

The blond never liked relying on the eyes but he would use them, regardless if anyone said he was the perfect ninjutsu powerhouse or genjutsu creator, he would use these eyes to win no matter what. After all having massive chakra pools gave some room to use whatever he had at the ready.

But still this was a perfect opportunity to use some elemental manipulation, futon, the most readily available element in the world.

Stabbing his weapon into the group, the shinboi went through a series of seals making the two women look up in confusion or caution, as Naruto amassed the chakra into his lungs. He felt them expand before inhaling deeply sub-vocalizing the technique.

"_Fūton-style: Daitoppa no jutsu_."

To the twin Claymore they felt as if the air around them had stilled, the rain being suck towards their target who placed his index finger to the corner of his mouth. Cautious they prepared their weapons intent on disabling the blond male.

Their first mistake cost them, almost their limbs.

Gale force winds practically slammed into both Beth and Alicia who struggled to remain on their two feet. Neither Claymore could handle this amount of air pressure before the inevitable happened.

Beth lost her footing the slippery ground, sending her directly Parallel into a building, slamming head first into the solid stone walls. That impact, with forces of the wind made the structure groan in a mockery of pain, Sharingan eyes didn't once blink.

The building crumbled middle first, into a cloud of dust and stone obscuring the female warrior in debris. Naruto figured that a couple tons of rock would at least, slow down the tempo of attack these twins laid out into him. Which also presented an opportunity, take one out now and separate them while they're weakened.

With that in mind, concentrating more chakra into his legs the blond Akatsuki quickly cut through the dying winds swinging his blade to force Alicia away from the crushed building. Dashing the shinobi found himself fighting in a duel of the blades against the most powerful of the Claymore.

Alicia's eyes held no anger or worry about her twin, they seemed intent on focused on him.

Hell there was no sense of self-awareness, almost like a…drone?

Claymore met Nodachi, sparks created from pressures exerted from their wielders as they briefly lit up the faces of the warriors dueling. No force on the continent would have interfered as the sheer concentration of the fighters was worthy of the ages. Chakra and Yokui alike soaked the wet air, making the two almost having a boiling affect around them.

"_Building...alley, wiring awaiting…"_

His last clone dispelled, the instructions and plans making the Akatsuki member smirk.

"_Without her sister, I'll find out if she can hold her own. Time to raise the heat."_

Growling savagely, the blond shoved the woman back as her own pained grunt mirrored the effort in trying to hold her ground. Easier said than done, before Alicia found one of her knees taken out due to her target's ability to match in a close quarter fighting style, his closest leg had wedged itself behind her left foot.

She'd been tripped, backwards.

Within a moment her balance had retained itself, though when she looked into the red eyes of the male, her vision blurred into a whitish gaze. A feeling of confusion and panic washed over her, the Claymore swiped her weapon horizontal to slice the man in half.

Only for him to disappear in a fog?

Alicia yelped in pain as Naruto appeared slamming into her back, then again from the front as his fist slammed into her sternum causing organs to shift violently. Coughing a bit of blood from the strength of the man, she channeled her Youki to make the foreign energy signature dissipate.

Naruto let loose a series of slashes and kicks to drive the blond woman back into an alley way, there it lead to the edge of the lake that the man-made square city bordered. It had the narrow size to accommodate the soon to be inferno.

Narrowed places usually made heating them more intense, hopefully it'd be enough to get this girl fried.

Alicia seemingly had enough of the quickened slashes of Naruto's weapon, she narrowed her eyes increasing her output of energy to get inside of strike to lock onto the man's wrist gripping the weapon. One smile later, the Akatsuki just tilted his head with his Sharingan spinning ever so ominously making the female slightly sick.

She'd made another mistake, never ever fight hand to hand with a shinobi. Alone.

"Bad move, woman."

The Claymore never saw the uppercut slamming into her chin, causing her neck to crack from the charka enhanced muscles. The momentum shot her up off her feet by about a foot, Naruto channeled the feeling of 'shock' so that Raiton chakra lit up his hand, time to see if paralysis could get this woman.

Pivoting Naruto sent another hay-maker, pumped of Raiton chakra into the female's stomach, the reward for such an action came in the form of a scream.

The Claymore slammed into the wall, the sparks from where he hit lit up her black uniform. Smirking Naruto sprinted fully at the woman before pulling his fist back, one full dose of enhanced paralyzing chakra punch on its way.

Flesh met flesh in a loud sounding '_crunch_' that echoed across the air itself.

Alicia only saw blurred images of grey, brown, blue and red.

She felt herself slammed through the entire building landing somewhere on the other side only to be immobilized much to her strain groan to move. Vision wavering, she looked around to see some sort of silver wires binding her wrists and ankles, much to her shock.

Straining to move, the wiring cut her flesh through her suit, serrated edges she deducted with the target using them. It wasn't unexpected, merely very unpleasant to witness the skills she had to combat against. However her predicament had gotten worse, she watched with a semi-frightened expression to see where she was trapped.

Laying between two massive warehouses, silver wiring that had restrained her was being handled physically by two 'figures' with straw hats bearing the same outfit as the target. Four wirings, one each limb handled evenly by the two men, her body floated a good six inches off the ground as a result of the suspension.

Both bunshin stared at her with cold indifference, two sets of Sharingan spinning in a rhythmic pace that made the Claymore feel sick again. She felt the energy at work, whatever the foreign stigma was, had started to affect her senses once more.

Feeling a breeze, Alicia looked in front of her where her target the blond male watched with similar indifference as a Handler did to their warrior. Rain poured above, heavily obscuring her vision quick.

Naruto brought stabbed his nodachi into the ground, before using his hands to fly through seals as chakra coursed through his network. He inhaled deeply, channeling the burning rage of hundreds of times he practiced in the past to bring about the flames of hell, time to turn up the heat and make sure this woman was well done.

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu…"_

Between his index, and thumb a small orange spark ignited. Harmless alone, but what came next sheared paint off granite from structures.

A massive flame withered in front of the blond, changing shape as it spurned forward in the shape of a dragon whose mawl roared in burning retribution itself. Rain flash boiled from the heat, when the bright orange like shot like an arrow from the blond's mouth head towards its target suspended by ninja-wire.

The shock wave from the jutsu's impact, destroyed the already burning granite as it crumbled from the sides towards their middle foundations. Rocks, that were superheated toppled onto each other forming massive red embers that burnt human skin into ashes.

Fires completely engulfed the warehouses, flames spreading along the wooden interiors as barrels of possible oil or local went up. The objects inside were just fuel for fire, literally and both figuratively when cracking overshadowed the heat.

Smoke rose, black as the night.

Naruto stood there watching, both clones dispelled since their objectives were completed.

Uncertainty and expectant emotions ran through him, since he been fighting the top Claymore of the Organization. Yet for some reason, he felt they were holding back, which got him very nervous. If they were shrugging off these moderate Shinobi-Arts, easily what'd could he use in his arsenal?

Anything sort of mass destruction and sheer overwhelming mental techniques would have to put these two Claymore in the ground, eventually.

"_More than likely that's going to sting, hopefully that scored an injury. Burnt flesh will hurt and possibly kill the person, but with these two, I don't know…"_

Tightly grasping the handle of Kitsune Gekido, the weapon came off the ground easily with a small '_slinking_' sound.

Constant hissing from the rain on the cooling pile of rubble came to his ears, followed by the crack of lightning from above with thunder following suite. Surely almost like a predecessor to the battle on the ground, the storm had strengthened in magnitude.

Tremors suddenly appeared, rumbling beneath the earth itself.

Demonic energy spiked to levels making the blond step back in warily.

"_What have I just unleashed?"_

Clenching his teeth, the Akatsuki started out in front, the Sharingan witnessed a hand smash its way through the superheated rocks. Feeling the back of his own throat go dry, the fist of the Claymore clenched violently. The shaking from the output of energy became extreme when the rocks violently got lifted away in forced winds.

Alicia practically crushed her way through the rocks.

She had seen better days. That Katon jutsu did the trick, two thirds of her body practically was singed, her pale skin black or bluish purple ranged foot to head. Smelling burning human flesh was one thing, but to smell a still living person burn made anyone's stomach flip over violently.

Yet her face was scared immensely.

So when the skin '_sizzled'_ off almost if something were cooling the burnt skin.

The shinobi realized that her wounds were healing, fast.

Naruto scowled muttering, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Readying the nodachi, leaving it perpendicular to the front of his legs.

Seemingly like a mirage, all of the burning wounds of various degrees were being healed from the demonic influx of energy. In all actuality, the speed suggested intense control but in this case: this Woman had so much Youki, healing her wounds just were a simple truth. What made Naruto incredibly nervous was the simple obvious fact of something wrong when a Claymore used her Youki pools.

Alicia's eyes didn't even turn gold, not _once_.

She made Naruto look on surprised, she spoke for once.

"Surrender now. You must be alive and functional."

Her voice, femininely bored or better yet, lifeless in a sense. The lack of the life in it made the blond feel he were staring at a mirror of his past-self. All of the conditioning he had been put through made him into a lifeless drone during the wars, so much pain bottled up to the point where killing remotely felt _good._

Claymore were warriors, soldiers if he'd be honest but these two were different.

They were trained to be just apathetic killers.

Footsteps from Beth, who literally walked around the corner from his position made him get annoyed. The amount of chakra he slammed into her, he'd hoped it been enough to stall her but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"_I don't know how much this'll take, its like fighting Edo-tensi resurrected bodies. They'll take hit after hit, like nothing and just come at you, fully as if it were a breeze."_

Glancing back a moment, he knew without a doubt they were planning another round of attacks yet how much further were they planning to go? That's the more troubling problem, if they were using the increased flows of their own youki, how much did it take for their eyes to go golden? The amount from these two already were staggering, hell Miria didn't nearly have as much when she pushed herself in Pieta.

Sixth ranked, did the rankings _really_ have such a vast difference among them?

Buying time, Naruto retorted to Alicia's statement,

"Asking me to surrenders is like taking me alive, you can't and won't."

Alicia merely tilted her head as if interested or the lack of being, at his words.

If there was a hell were one needed a key to open it and had done so without even when they themselves didn't realize it.

Three words, just three would make Naruto realize: he'd just not open it, but he'd _smashed_ the gate.

Beth and Alicia spoke as one: "As you, wish."

Youki erupted out of nowhere!

Narutotensed before paling as the sheer scope of what he was up against came to view. Literally.

The pink and red energy became visible, to the point where their hair levitated from the sheer pressure being exerted onto the air itself. Winds violently swept up making the rain droplets be _pushed_ upwards from the supernatural beings on the ground. Small fissures spawned underneath both women's feet, every step creating a small crunching sound as the granite strained to hold them. Every step seemingly made the air quake, literally vibrate to make Beth and Alicia's silhouettes shimmer.

Naruto broke out into a cold sweat once two sets of eyes looked at him…

And this first, they were golden.

"_Oh shit."_

**(Nearby Rooftop)**

Gabriel Esfandiar watched this new battle unfold with the Messiah, he'd been wandering the streets when the storm had come in overhead. Idly he'd been shopping for food and supplies for the Church before literally, feeling the ground shake violently.

Running with the grace that the Lord gave him, the young Assassin climbed on the side of an easily manageable building to witness the site of flames touching the horizon. Smoke black as the predators of men, Yoma, could be visible for the entire city to see.

Crouching down under a partial section of a roof overlapping the smaller building, Gabriel quickly scanned to see the marks on the streets below. Broken granite, buildings and scorch marks littered the main square alone making the young man worry about the innocents caught in the wake of the battle.

"Lord, give thy strength to those not in this bout today. I pray for thee's willingness."

He spotted the Messiah, without his signature hat or robe itself in between two women. Narrowing his eyes, he found a key feature that made his heart waver in despair for those who would be caught in this grudge match.

Blond females, cloaked in black: Half breed, Claymore.

Just then almost like a sign that the fallen one whose grace from heaven had been smitten from God, erupted in the streets below. Red illuminated the drenched and crumbling sector of the city, the feeling of '_sadness_' and '_terror_' radiated as the half breeds pounced on the Messiah himself!

Gabriel lost sight of the three as he witnessed blurred images sprinting at the lone blond male, who seemed to weave in and out of the massive Claymore blades. And what startled the man more, the sounds being created from the intensive swords battle.

High speeding metal was meeting metal, which from this distance made him wince.

"Remarkable is it not?"

Gabriel whirled around brandishing his throwing knives as someone appeared next to him, literally in the shadow of the roof's corner. He spotted a figure with crossed arms leaning against the dark dank granite, whose eyes glittered with golden malice.

Hale, had stealthily as best as he could, to view this fight and figure what in the living hell had the _ungodly _amount of demonic energies. Now that he witnessed his new master, fighting not one but _two monsters_ that had the elder yoma's skeleton tremble from the powers alone. He didn't envy the blond male, that be suicide to fight those behemoths.

Noting that another human, the one his master had been inclined to recruit, had felt the presences too which that in itself was remarkable for a human. Yet to both servants, partners or comrades to the Akatsuki leader, they felt something off about this fight itself. Almost a rushed feeling to it, not predicted or controlled.

Hale, while to a lesser extent Gabriel, knew their master had shown a tendency to always have 'control' over any conflict he walked in on. No matter what, the blond lead displayed confidence, strength and sheer cunning to make any situation swing into his favor but now…

Now it seemed, he was confused?

No, not that, more like at an impasse since the constant weaving and lunging of his weapon gave voice to the 'unexpected' battle: translation, he'd been ambushed by the Organization with its Handlers. Not that way to start against an enemy that controlled half-breeds who could slaughter droves of his kin without batting an eyelash.

Hale idly noted that the Assassin, tensed at his presence.

Endearing but irrelevant for the moment.

"Be at ease, Esfandiar I came here for your help."

As much it left a bitter taste in his mouth, he knew without the human getting his task would be impossible. Without dying or being sliced apart from another, witch. Any Yoma in his skin would've taken off at the mere 'feeling' of the two black cloaked witches but in his interest, Hale wished to see what his master could be capable. Already this fight would have serious repercussions on the lands, things would be rearranged to the point where none would recognize this place.

"Speak beast, I have not thy time for the Messiah requires aid. Lord will grant me thy strength, you shall not bar my course!"

In the dim light, the courage and sheer fanatical loyalty the human displayed to the Yoma could've been misread as fear. Hale had never seen such devotion utterly without insanity not far behind, snorting he got off from his position walking forward letting the rain dampen his hair. Or what was left of it, as he subtly shifted forms. Pleasant sensations run up his spine when he spoke again, it deepened due to his cords extended.

But he partially exposed veins running along his neck line to make the human listen or at the least, get his attention.

"Then shut up and help me to help our master."

Slowly but surely the Assassin calmed down, although the Yoma had moved past him to see the battle turn for another turn. A turn that would take a worsen route, the two Claymore sped up their tempo once the energy clashed with his masters, almost sonic-booms echoed across the landscape. Both winced from the sounds alone.

Wind picked up as it got forcefully twisted.

"On the outside, our master travels with a half-breed, the Witch whose speed makes like phantom, dwells within the forests. I know not why she strayed from his side. I for one will not be able to get within ten feet of that battle but with her, our master will need her assistance to escape. You don't realize human these two black twins, death only awaits those who court her."

Or them, the Yoma added mentally as another tremor rocked the buildings.

In a symmetric order explosions continually rocked the city making buildings groan from the forces exerted around them.

Gabriel knew that even in the best of circumstances, fighting any Yoma or Claymore, a human would last probably ten minutes if the Lord gave the strength to the person in question. Loyalty, faith could only assist if thou could last with a blade, commitments on the mortal plane to enter the Holy Kingdom could only do so much. He had to help the Messiah, only so much could he the Right Hand assist the one who would bring Order and faith into the world of men.

_"But to be helpless!"_

Gabriel's memories distantly brought up the image of a woman, in bed pale and sweating but looking at him with a smile.

Gnashing his jaws together, the young Assassin looked to the Predator of Man itself, despite being neutral on the night of their confrontation, innocents had to be protected from such creatures. So understandably his reluctance to assist the creature gave the light to its source. Yoma ate humans, devoured flesh from woman, child or man with sick indifference or excitement otherwise.

"Be warned beast, as the right hand of the Lord I shall end thy existence if betrayal or foul play runs amuck in my presence." Hale smiled making Gabriel subtly draw one his knives he kept under his priest robes, his cross necklace clicking with the movement. The elder Yoma heard it with the advanced hearing he held, but paid nothing to it openly.

"Of course."

Hale shifted his form so that his skin tone became a dark purplish coloration, two leather wings sprung torn open behind his shoulders making a 'tearing' sound similar to torn leather. Gabriel grimaced since the sensation did not seem, pleasant Lord willingly.

Stepping forward the human witnessed the Yoma again channel its Youki tower over the Assassin before kneeling to offer a 'lift' per say, even though the Yoma would dare not willingly concede to say the word in public ears.

"Hurry, we must make haste. For every minute we waste, our master will eventually become forced to literally transform the landscape into a wasteland itself."

Gabriel questioned that premonition, "I know not what the Messiah's power can become of the Lord's Will but is that possible?"

Hale merely growled annoyed at both the weight of his 'passenger' and the question itself. Humans had no idea in what anything with powers of the Supernatural could do to the world. Youki alone could destroy the human's cities, crush mountains and so much more if Hell could alive, it'd be here inside the city.

He understood instinctively when another powerful predator entered his territory, but Hale knew without a doubt his blond master, would utterly crush an entire city to win a battle of this size. Almost a century of living among humans, witnessing Claymore kill his kin, any being could develop the subtle signs to feel fear.

If he never would admit that information, under anything sort of certain death.

"That _man,_ which I dare not even call remotely close to human, _choirboy." _Hale turn his head, leaving one golden slit eye to stare into the wary crystal blues. Tension had been built in a matter of moments when the Yoma started to flap its wings. Rain pelted the young human who didn't budge on his questioning, not that any person could blame hum.

"Explain."

Hale grinned, as his body launched itself into the air where the explosions underneath them destroyed another warehouse, the massive cracking sounds echoed into the skies above.

"There's an old saying I've heard but never took seriously till now," the Yoma could see the carnage without physically turning behind them. More explosions, sonic booms and other sorts of energies being manipulated sent that all too familiar cold feeling up his spine. Snarling to quit the sensation he spoke to the waiting human on his back.

"Men are true monsters because they create monsters from their own kind."

Silence pertained between them, with only the occasional sounds of the yoma's wings flapping to keep them both in the air. Questions rose among both prey and predator alike as the sounds of the battleground still echoed to their respective ears.

Still a simple but terrifying truth quake in their bones.

That battle down there, had yet to begin.

Monsters that men created from different intentions would clash to make the only thing capable worthy of their existences.

To cause utter: Destruction.

_**End Strugeburg Act III **_

**Authors Note: **Okay, I updated. Yea! Let's hope I get quicker next time.**  
**

Naruto's Personality in this chapter will be questioned, I already see it because of the fact he seems to be having a mental breakdown of some sort. Partially true due to the fact he's faced constant danger of everyone trying to kill him and more or less the side effects of becoming the 'destroyer' of the Elemental Nations. People might get confused to this point, in this story Naruto is just a broken man trying to overcome the monstrosities he committed that betrayed his very 'destiny' to be the Child of Prophecy as foretold.

He's suicidal at times, as his emotions slowly gain more momentum. So in this chapter we get into the more extreme effects of a man whose goal was just to kill people who wronged him. In this case, the Village hidden in the leaves has in theory at this point been wiped out. So you have to ask yourself, what does a man do when he has no goals as an Avenger to accomplish while living with the results of your actions?

You grieve, you hate yourself, you feel like you a hole in your chest and feel heavier.

In short: you tell yourself, was it worth it?

This story from an emotional standpoint, it's going to be about a man whose very fate was to be the 'savior' to actually step into that role despite rejecting the destiny placed onto him. I think this is me trying to justify Naruto to be a murdering war-criminal whose been wronged, in truth, wanting to get back at the world. And eventually come a full circle into the person he was in Canon, as being the hero' in a sense.

Or this is me, trying to make an argument...

Despite my lack of updating, this took a hell of a long time to do because of the fact I can't make up my damn mind in how this fight plays out. I'm trying to flush this fight out for whole chapter, mixed with Miria getting 'informed' from Hale and Gabriel. I'm sure you are all awaiting that scene pan out, much to my annoyances I've gotten word of 'Jurassic World' aka Jurassic Park IV.

So I'm getting pressured to get this updated, then to finish my JP story which again, I take my time with these stories. It's a shame I couldn't write this out, when I first started. When I was fifteen, I had the idea over a summer break then eventually I just bulldozed my way through it. Part of me wants to rewrite and slowly filter out the shitty chapters, before chapter ten or something for my sake of people actually seeing this story in a positive light.

Some have asked me, "_How you'll incorporate Alicia/Beth into Akatsuki._" - this fight, set of chapters marks an impression of Naruto getting through to them in a sense. Believe me next chapter, any sort of Genjutsu/Illusion wide area of effect will be implemented. If you think Tskuyomi is bad, well make a person believe they see things in front of them like some sort of a demon they go crazy. The twins in a practical sense, have some sort of emotional block that's set into their minds, fortunately a Sharingan user can go into the mind and enforce his/her will into it.

What does that mean?

It means, Naruto's fight is just kicking off.

Also, Hale himself is just a old Yoma like century old type of stuff. He's a bit humane, which is odd in itself considering he eats humans. But if you kept with the manga, the origins of the small time yoma made me just say, "_Are you for real_?" This kind of changes the outlook of what I had planned for this story, to me its just derail it but I can get around it, although its just the revelations fascinate me. Eventually I'll come to that bridge, however its nice to get this out.

I hope this satisfies my readers, I feel rusty writing this and personally its been a rough year for me so I make do with what I give to you.


End file.
